


Birthday Wish

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Alternate Timeline, Attempted assassination, F/M, Fights, Gen, Lemons, Pairings, Premonition, Young Frisk, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, bluby (original ship), innuendos, loads, original ship children, pappyton, succession, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 212,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A young child falls into the Underground and is taken in by a kindly monster, but she knows that the child needs more than just her and so she asks a friend to come by at least once a year...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Asriel & Asgore, Asriel & Toriel, Chara & Asgore, Chara & Toriel, Chara/Asriel, Frisk & Blue, Frisk & Chara, Frisk & Papyrus, Frisk/Sans, Grillby/Blue, Papyrus & Lucida, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans & Grillby, Sans & Lucida, Toriel & Frisk, Toriel & Papyrus
Series: Alternate Timelines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 8th Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that began as a writing challenge with Co-author Shippo7842.
> 
> The challenge was that with each Birthday of the character we would write that many pages. This was a interesting and difficult challenge for us both at the beginning and near the end. We had a lot of fun doing this challenge. I hope that you enjoy this story! 
> 
> For those who are curious, we started out with Frisk at age 8, thus we started with a restriction of 8 pages.

Mt. Ebbot a place where a battle of epic proportions took place. This is one of many places where monsters were sealed and where this story would take place. Years past and history became myths and legends. Years later a child named Chara, who fell in and who perished below but her body was taken to the surface, that the surface realized that the myth was reality. It became a cursed place to go to and no one dared went. 

7 whole souls were needed to leave the underground… at least that is what the monsters believed was the key to escape. 

It has been many years since Frisk first arrived and now for the first time of all those years he was asked for one gift this year… however… was a different request. He held the little box in his hand and sighed. He knew he waited too long he knew it…

It was a yearly tradition to celebrate her birthday. It was the only day that Toriel would allow her to meet other monsters. The first year Toriel opened the door was the first time Toriel met her knock knock buddy on one condition...

“so you want to me to promise that for one day a year that i won’t report anything that happens. protect this being which you never disclosed to who it is and be kind to them and not harm them in any shape or form… that is a huge order to fill for nothing in return.”

“I know. I am asking a lot from a stranger but if you do I will open this door and you can meet me in person. Plus, I will give you access to the Ruins in return if you keep my identity a secret as well.”  Sans thought about this and smirked. This could be his chance to get to the humans first and finally get out of this hell hole. He knew humans came from that doorway but who was orchestrating this he hadn’t a clue. The magic around the door was heavy and even with all his powers he still couldn’t make the magic even crack even a bit. Not that he really tried. He was on the fence now if he even wanted to go to the surface anymore. Each child he did come across affected him in one way or another. One came from a home that couldn’t afford to feed them anymore. Another came from a place that was so demanding that the child tried to kill themselves and the list goes on. Six souls… and only one more to go. Each one more unique as the last but alas perished from one thing or another down in the underground. 

“deal.” 

“Just a moment then…” The door began to creak as it slid open. It had been several years since another human fell so it made sense. Sans was standing there in his signature hoodie, boxers and pink slippers with a grin until he saw who was on the other side.

“hey…” Sans was taken aback to find out this whole time that the being behind the door was the Queen of the monsters.

“queen toriel?” 

“Shhh… That was my title many years ago. Just call me Toriel. My daughter-”

“you don’t have a daughter toriel.” Toriel shook her head as she disagreed with Sans’ statement. The goat lady was wearing her royal garbs still even though it had been years since she had been in the royal court. She sighed and crossed her arms.

“Every child that comes down here is my child…” She paused as she waited for him to introduce himself.

“sorry, i didn’t even introduce myself. i am sans… the skeleton but you can just call me sans.” 

“Nice to meet you Sans. Do I need to make you do that magical promise or can I trust you to keep your word?” Toriel eyed the skeleton who smiled.

“don’t worry tori i never broke a promise yet. too lazy too. that involves too much effort to break a promise to a knock knock buddy.” She hesitated for a moment and nodded before guiding the skeleton up the stairs to meet the little girl who was drawing on a piece of paper on the floor with a broken crayon.

“Frisk. I brought you a friend. His name is-” Sans went over to Frisk and looked at the drawing while his hands were in his pocket. 

“sans the skeleton at your service.” Frisk turned to look at the skeleton and squinted, trying to make out who was in front of her.

“She can’t see well.” Toriel explains softly. 

“You are a what?” Frisk asked as she stood up and from the initial appearance she came from a home that was very poor. She was wearing a sweater 4 times her size that went down to her knees, some pants, and a pair of really worn shoes. Sans took her hand gently and put his hand into hers making a farting noise.

“... Pffftttt… You farted.” Frisk smirked and started to laugh. 

“oops. i know i been told i am a gas but i didn’t think i would release that until after i eat the beans.” Frisk started to laugh even harder and it made Toriel feel at little bit of ease. Little did Toriel know that the moment Sans shook Frisk’s hand he already put a bit of his magic in her. He could see clearly that Frisk had a vision problem but he didn’t trust humans and she was no exception. This little magic trick he had allowed him to not only monitor where she was at but her stats as well. It didn’t harm her nor would the average monster be able to pick up on it as well. 

“I am Frisk and tomorrow I turn…” Frisk let go of Sans and concentrated on her fingers and then spoke.

“Eight years old. Mom says that I am behind in stuff and we have been learning math. Math is boring though.” 

“oh? well… math is important though. you can’t count the stars if you don’t know math. what do you want for your birthday by the way?” The little girl thought hard about this question and eventually smiled as she came up with a present.

“I would like a friend for my birthday.” That wasn’t the answer Sans expected as he thought of toys and other items that he expected a child to ask. A small chuckle from the skeleton as he shrugs.

“You can give me a hug or... if you can find one… a doll?” That seemed more reasonable, Sans could at least do that.

“Remember the deal Sans. I will be very upset if you…” Toriel trailed off but he got the message clearly as he watched her draw. It was a simple drawing but it was clear that she had trouble seeing as she had to get close to the drawing to see it.

“don’t worry, i’m not going to take her anywhere dangerous. besides, i can just pick it up and be back in a moment.”

“Will you be here tomorrow then Mr. Sans?” 

“we’ll see.”

“It was nice to meet you.” Frisk says with a smile.

“nice to meet you too. it shouldn’t take too long toriel, i’ll be back soon.”

“Alright.” He walked down the stairs and was gone.

“Do you think that Mr. Sans will be my friend mom?” Toriel sighs and smiles slightly even though she knew the girl couldn’t make out her features that well.

“I know he made you laugh so that is something. I think he will be hopefully good for some things.” She really didn’t know how it will go and what he planned to grab Frisk. He obviously saw that she had a vision problem. Toriel hoped that he wouldn’t take advantage of this obvious problem that Frisk has and don’t give her a piece of junk and claim it is something else just so he didn’t have to get her anything at all. Frisk grabbed a separate piece of paper and began to draw what she figured this Sans looked like. The one thing for certain she knew about him was that he was funny. So she drew a stick figure guy in front of a microphone.  When Sans came back he had a box in his hands with a ribbon tied around it.

“You came back…” Toriel was kind of surprised to see him to be honest. She stepped aside and before letting him upstairs put a paw to his chest.

“I don’t know if you realize about her … disability but you wouldn’t take advantage of that. Would you? I realized that in my promise I made you give me that I never ask of gifts of any kind so… it is a real gift? Right?”

“i’m not that kinda monster. i keep my promises. i’m not gonna take advantage.” He walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

“happy birthday kiddo.”

“Hey Mr. Sans right? Look I made a drawing of you. See that is you and you are telling jokes.”

“that’s cool kiddo.” He smiled.

“Oh is that for me?” She realized at that moment there was a gift beside her.

“yup.” 

“May I open it now?”

“of course.” She opened the box carefully trying not to break whatever may be inside.  Nestled inside the box was a Raggedy Ann Doll that looked like it had been very well taken care of despite its age. Frisk brought her face semi close before beaming.

“You got me a doll! Thank you so much!” The girl got up and wrapped her arms around the unexpected skeleton.

“heh, glad ya like it.” He gently ruffled her hair. She reminded him a little of his brother back home... 

“Here I want you to have the drawing I made of you. Will you come by and tell me more jokes? Mom says you make her laugh all the time.”

“i’ll try, but i can’t promise to kiddo. i kinda have responsibilities that keep me busy most days. i have a little brother who needs me.” 

“Woah… I don’t have a brother. What is it like?”

“hmmm, well he’s pretty young so he can’t really talk yet. he depends on me to feed him, wash him, take care of him... it’s a big thing. right now a family friend is watching him so i could be here today.”

“... I see. Thank you for the gift but you should take it back. You shouldn’t buy me things when you have someone at home.”

“heh... i uh... actually made it... some time ago. but uh... paps didn’t really like it.”

“Y-you did? So I can keep it? Are you s-sure?”

“yeah. i don’t really need it.”

“Mom… my other mom couldn’t afford toys like this. She would say 'next year sweetie I promise.' It is not her fault. I at least got to imagine what it was like to own them though.”

“sounds like you have someone up there who’s probably missing you then.”

“Used to.” Toriel put a hand on Sans shoulder and rubbed it gently.

“i see... that’s kinda my problem too kiddo... i lost my family about a year ago... no explanation either. that’s why i have my brother to look after.”

“I use to be able to see better but a car hit me and mom and only I…”

“sorry ta hear that.” He lightly put a hand on her head.

“it’s hard. i know.”

“Uhuh… I am trying to be strong now for mom’s sake though. I know she would want me to be happy.”

“i know th... er.. toriel will help you with it. she’s a good monster and a good mother.” 

“Monster? She is a goat not a monster silly.”

“well... that is what we are... she’s a goat monster, i’m a skeleton monster.”

“Nu uh…” Frisk went up to Sans and pressed her hands against his face feeling his cheek bones and forehead before pressing her forehead against his.

“well... i’m pretty boney for a reason.” 

“You are a skinless me.” Sans looked over at Toriel, he wasn’t sure if he should be worried or laugh... because really, while it was cute coming from a kid... at the same time, she needed to know the truth of things.

“I think she is trying to be funny.” Toriel explained. Frisk had a grin.

“heh, you have a great imagination there kiddo and a great sense of humor... musta goat it from her.” 

“Mustard pffff…” Frisk laughed and then laughed at “goat”. Sans just smiled, pleased.

“Is it true about you say about your brother? I know you mentioned him once or twice if you want I can watch him. I have no problem doing that.” Toriel offered.

“i’ll keep that in mind if i need a ‘hand’ any time soon, but for now i think i goat it.” 

“Pfffttt goat… Mr. Sans you are funny!” 

“heh, ya don’t have to call me mister. i’m not really one for formalities, that was my dad. he thought i was bright for my age so he called me ‘sun.’ ”

“Hmmm… but isn’t that right?” Toriel got it while Frisk didn’t catch that one as she snickered.  Sans chuckled.

“maybe you’ll understand later kiddo. anyway, it’s gettin’ late. didn’t wanna stay out too long.” 

“Okay…” Frisk went over and hugged Sans briefly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you Sans for my dolly. I will take really good care of her.”

“sure thing. i dunno if i’ll be back soon, but if not soon i’ll at least be back next year.”

“That will be…” She tried counting on her fingers.

“Like a long time from now.”

“heh, you don’t have enough fingers for that.” 

“Say goodbye Sans, Frisk.”

“okay. goodbye sans, frisk.”

“Hehe…” The girl was in a giggling fit as she covered her mouth with one hand and waved with the other.  Sans grinned and winked at Toriel before he waved at the two and headed down the stairs again.

“Thank you Sans. For at least giving her this day. It means a lot to me and to her. She is not like the others. I know she won’t survive out there.”

“all the more reason to keep it then... eh?” He responded before he disappeared. Only Toriel would know he meant the promise she’d asked of him.  The next day Frisk got up on her birthday and she was so excited to celebrate but found out that no one arrived.

“Mom, is anyone coming for my birthday?”


	2. 9th Year

Frisk was so excited about today. She was a little disappointed that the day of her actual birthday last year no one showed up but at least her new friend Sans showed up the day before to give her the doll. She loved and cared for it as best as she could. She learned a couple of things she couldn’t do with the doll. One is taking the doll near hot places, it causes some problems. If the doll got food or got wet she had to make sure to wash up the doll right away or it caused some funky little stains on it. She named the doll “Dolly” and as far as anyone knows she was as real as you or me.

“Mom! Is my friend coming today!” Frisk asked as she tugged at Toriel’s dress.

“Yes, he will be here but if he doesn’t show up it isn’t because he doesn’t care you know that right?” 

“Right mom…” Frisk sighs as Toriel felt bad to disappoint her.  Right on cue there was a knock at the door to an old tune that the goat monster was vaguely familiar with... and of course it stopped before finishing the tune, which would have been two more knocks.

“Bum bum.” Toriel says with a smirk as she went to answer the door. There was a snort from the other side of the door. She unlocked and open the door for the skeleton outside.

“Sans, I am so glad to see you. She missed you. She got dressed up and everything. Oh… your doll is a little stained but don’t make a big deal. She has been trying not to get it dirty.”

“the fact that it’s in one piece is a miracle ta be honest.” He mutters.

“It helps that I know how to sew too.” Toriel giggled.

“yeah... i’m not exactly the expert you probably are.” He chuckled a bit, this time when he arrived at the door he was wearing an oversized blue hoodie. He had to roll up the sleeves so that it didn’t dwarf his hands.

“How is your brother? I made some food for you and him to take.” Before he could answer, it seemed his hoodie answered for him... sort of. There was some babbling and Sans chuckled as he shifted the back of his hood to uncover the toddler that was riding on his shoulders in a red onsie.

“Oh look at you!” Toriel went over and picked up the young Papyrus and held him in her arms. The young skeleton gave her the biggest grin, babbling happy nonsense at her.

“Hi there I am Toriel.”

“heh, this is papyrus. my little brother.”

“Come on up you two. I got supper and dessert.” 

“sounds great, thanks.” He followed her back to the house’s living room. Papyrus was babbling the entire way.  Frisk was waiting in her blue dress with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. She was twirling around with her doll singing “Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday dear Dolly! Happy Birthday to you!”

“Hehe… You sounded beautiful. Look who is here it is Sans and he brought his brother Papyrus.” Frisk was heading over to the blue blob when she tripped on the loose rug and causing her to skin her knee a little bit. The doll flew from her hands and landed on top of Toriel’s horn while the little girl started to sniffle as her knee started to throb and hurt.

“Oh sweetie. It is alright.” Toriel came over with Papyrus in her arms and knelt down to be at eye level.

“I-I tripped… I didn’t see it.” Sans went over to her and knelt down. He examined the wound a moment before a small bit of magic sparked from him, healing the scrape and easing the pain.

“there now, no funny bones broken so no regrets on the trip eh?” He says gently.

“Pfff… yeah… w-where’s Dolly?” Frisk glanced around as Toriel realized it is not in Frisk’s arms.

“heh... she booked a flight to hornsville, it’s a bit furry up there, but i’m sure she’s not harmed.” Sans says, looking at Toriel with a grin.

“What? Where is it?” Frisk says as Toriel takes it off her horns after patting the top of her head with her free hand and handing it to Sans. Sans was chuckling a little, he handed the doll over.

“no harm done and she’s back from her own trip.”

“Dolly! See Sans I took really good care of her.”

“yeah, you sure did.”

“You came back! I missed you. I get bored around her learning and stuff.”

“sorry i couldn’t come sooner, but i found a job as a sentry.”

“What is a sent tur eee?”

“it’s a job in the royal guard where i play lookout. keep watch for trouble and all that.”  Toriel gave him a look that said “don’t tell her too much.” He gave a short shrug as an answer to Toriel’s look. He wasn’t going to tell her that his job was actually to watch for humans... 

“Trouble… oh oh… Mom says I get into trouble all the time. You wouldn’t punish me would you Sans?”

“not my job. i just make sure that no one makes trouble or gets into it. on purpose or accident.”

“The trouble you get into Sentries wouldn’t get involved Sweetie.” Toriel explains.

“she’s right, the kinda trouble i look out for is more like if the bridge needs fixin’ so travelers don’t fall into the gap below and hurt themselves.”

“Mom says it is dangerous to go beyond the door. She says that there are things that could hurt me. I… I had trouble getting here.”

“she’s not wrong. it’s my job to watch out for that kinda trouble. make sure everyone’s safe.”

“Mom has all these weird traps and I fell a lot and I just waited for mom eventually to get me here.”

“i’ve only heard rumors about those.” 

“Well, I do not want any monster hurting the humans so precautions had to be set up.” Toriel explains.

“right.” Sans’ expression said he didn’t buy that, but he wasn’t contradicting her either.

“Can I see your brother Sans? Do you like my dress too? Mom made it for me.”

“it suits you.” He smiled.

“No it is a dress silly!” Frisk giggled at her own joke. He blinked then laughed.

“that’s a good one kiddo, you’re really rib-bon me there.”

“Hehe… you are still funnier than me.” 

“i’ve had a bit more practice, but i’m sure you’ll ketchup eventually.”

“Ketchup…” The baby Papyrus groaned slightly as Toriel brought him down to Frisk’s level. Sans chuckled.

“sorry paps... heh, i guess i shoulda told ya paps doesn’t usually like my jokes.”

“He doesn’t share in his brother’s Sans of humor.” Toriel says chuckling.

“afraid not toriel.” Sans replied with a chuckle.

“Nyeh! Nyeh!” Papyrus fussed a little at the joke. Even if he didn’t understand the jokes he just didn’t seem to like them very much.

“You are so cute!!! You are like a-” Frisk had to move her face closer to the baby’s face where Papyrus grabbed her nose.

“Nyeh??” 

“A baby… of sorts…”

“yup, he’s a babybones.” Sans replied.

“He is your brother right?”

“yup?” 

“Nyehehe! Snas!”

“Snas?” Frisk repeats wondering what the heck it means.

“Snas! Snas!”

“heh... he’s trying to say my name. not quite got it.”

“Does he think you are his dad?”

“probably.”

“You got a funny brother dad baby Pay puris.” Frisk couldn’t remember how to say his name.

“Nyeh! Pahrus!”

“heh... close. papyrus. i call him paps for short.”

“Paps! You can be my baby brother too! I don’t have one. I will be extra good to you too!”

“Nyeh?” He began to suck on his thumb as he looked at her.

“When is his birthday?” Frisk asks wondering.

“dunno. kinda... lost a lot of things that day... including the documents on our births.” It wasn’t because Frisk didn’t care. She did but she went over to her mom and whispered something into her ear and she whispered something back. Then Frisk went over to Sans.

“For my birthday… I want it to be all three of usssess birthday today. Would you be okay with that Sans? Mom says it is alright if you say it is okay. I want you and Paps feel as special as you made me feel like last year.”

“hmm, well i don’t much care for it myself but for paps i think it’d be okay. it’d be nice to have a day he could enjoy too.”

“Then it is decided me and my little brother have the same bday! We are going to have so much CAKE!” Frisk hugged Sans excited. He just smiled, she was a sweet child and he decided that he wanted his brother to grow up to be just as kind as she was.

“He might be a little young for cake but we can sure make him some pudding this year.” Toriel laughed a little as she tickled the young skeleton. Papyrus laughed.

“yeah, he likes vanilla pudding.”

“You have good taste young skelly. I like that too!” 

“Nyehehehe!”

“Remember mom you can’t keep him! He belongs to Sans!” 

“heh, she can borrow him though for a little while.” 

“He is so cute… right?” Frisk asks a little embarrassed by the fact she couldn’t make out his face well.

“yeah, most babies are.” 

“I remember going to the zoo once. That was fun! There was a baby puppy and stuff like that.”

“oh, before i forget. i brought something along with me for you toriel. i thought it might come in handy.” Toriel had Papyrus on her hip as she went over to see what Sans had.  Sans pulled out a book from one of his pockets and handed it over to her, it was a professional book on eye care. He was pretty sure Toriel would get the hint at what he was trying to do.

“Thank you Sans. I just don’t know what to do though.” 

“this should help. you just need to give me the information you discover and i’ll do the rest.”

“You mean diagnose her? How would you be able to you know.”

“the book talks about how. i am sure you can do it toriel. once you have it you can let me know.”

“Alright, I will try but not today. It is her birthday.”

“of course. it can wait.” He smiled.

“What is going on? Is it a surprise gift? I don’t need one. If I get a hug and a kiss I am good. Dolly is the best present I ever got.”

“heh, you’re a good kid frisk.”

“She won’t separate herself from that doll. You have no idea how many times I have to wait until she is asleep before swapping a pillow to wash that doll. It is shocking how fast she wakes up when she doesn’t feel it next to her.”

“i’m just glad i had something that could make her happy.”

“You did. You gave her a friend. She calls the doll “Dolly” and they do everything together. Bathing included… poor doll.” Sans just chuckles.

“it’s loved though... and that’s the point.”

“She really does. Will you be dropping Papyrus off more then or is this a one day thing?” 

“with that little... project, i’ll leave him with you while i work on it. since my neighbor won’t be around to help that much cuz of his work, he works evenings and i usually work the day so normally he has paps when i’m not around and visa versa.”

“Now as payment for this service you will come here once a week and get a week's worth of food prepared by me for you and your brother. Do we understand each other? I won’t take a no for an answer.”

“yes ‘m.” He wasn’t going to argue with royalty. Especially not with the look she was giving him.

“Good. I got to keep this cutie pootie well fed. Now don’t we? Yes we do! Yes we do!” Toriel looked at Papyrus and tickled him lovingly as she did a babiesh tone.

Papyrus just giggled at Toriel.  _ oh boy... the things i get myself into for you bro... _

“What is going on?” Frisk joined the others and put her hand on Sans’ shoulder.

“Fisk!” Papyrus giggled.

“He knows my name!” Frisk was so excited!

“Fisk! Fisk!”

“Baby Paps! Knows my name! This is the coolest present… oh… second…” 

“Nyehehe!”

“heh, my brother is the coolest.” He smiled.

“He is so cool! Paps say my name again FRRRReeeessskkaaa” The little skeleton scrunched up his face a little before speaking again.

“Frees!” 

“He is so SMART!” Frisk didn’t care he didn’t get her name exactly right or not he was saying… her name. It made her feel special.

“You are going to be like the smartest of the smarts!”

“Nyeh heh!”

“Hmmm… So after we eat is it going to be like last time when I won’t see anyone for a long long time?”

“Sweetheart what did I say about complaining? Besides if I am going to watch the young child that means you will have company.” Frisk glanced down and frowned a little.

“I am sorry mom. I didn’t mean to complain.” Frisk says sitting at the table where spaghetti and a small cake. Toriel set the table and served up the spaghetti at which Frisk sighed a little before Toriel gave her a slight look.

“I know this isn’t your favorite but-“

“It is fine mom.” Frisk was afraid that if Sans or Paps heard her complain, like Toriel told her. that they will not come back because no one likes a complainer. She sat at the table and began to eat her supper. What they didn’t know was the cake was not her favorite flavor nor was it a normal kind at that. Snail cake was Toriel’s favorite and she can make it by heart and she figured if Frisk had it enough that, she too, would appreciate how snails tasted.

“well, with this project, i’ll have to be around a bit more often actually. just to make sure it’s done right. it might not be for long periods of time during the visits, but they will be more frequent.”

“Really? That will be so amazing! I mean… it will be nice to have you over and keep me company.” Toriel brought over a bib for Frisk and a towel as well. This caused the young girl to flush a little bit out of embarrassment.

“There is no shame in using a bib. See Papyrus has to use it too.” The baby was babbling as spaghetti went over and over again. Frisk nodded and thought to herself.

_ But he is a baby! I am not a baby! _

She took a bite of spaghetti and some of the sauce dripped down onto the bib because she couldn’t see as clear as she wanted to. The baby ate the spaghetti greedily.  Sans decided that he’d help ease her a little by tucking his napkin into his shirt, like a sort of make-shift bib as he ate his meal too. Frisk glanced at Sans and noticed there was something white on his chest and whispers to him.

“You use bibs too?”

“can’t be helped, spaghetti and such is messy food.” He says back.

“can’t go around wearin’ what i eat.”

“It is… and it would be bad to get on my dress, unless you want to eat it later.” She laughed a little bit and that gained her a confused look by Toriel. She then saw Sans with the napkin and made a gesture pointing at his chest and shrugging. He chuckled but when he saw the gesture from Toriel he just tilted his head towards Frisk as if to say ‘for her’ before going back to eating. She nods and smiles and mouthed  “Thank you.” 

“Who is ready for dessert?” Toriel says after everyone finished supper. Frisk frowned as Toriel started to clean up the table. When she disappeared into the kitchen with some plates. Frisk had some sauce around her mouth but even then she gestured to Sans to get closer when Frisk saw Toriel was far enough away to not hear. When he got closer she took her hands and placed them on his face and brought it close and whispers.

“It is a slug cake… it is so gross… it is made out of snails. Mom wants me to like it as much as she does but it is soooo gross. I want a chocolate cake.” 

“i’ve never had it tibia honest.”

“I had it for my birthday last year… and a couple times after that.” 

“hmm. well i’ll at least give it a try, but i think paps is too young for cake.”

“Okay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“well, don’t know what ya like until ya try it.” Toriel came back and stuck a single birthday candle in the cake and brought the cake to Frisk. 

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Frisk. Happy Birthday to you.” Toriel sang and lit the candle, Sans sang with her while Papyrus babbled in attempt to mimic them.

“Make a wish.” Frisk paused for a bit and blew out the candle. Toriel removed the candle and took a knife and the cake made a squishing sound as the cake is being sliced. Toriel served a slice of green and yellow cake to Frisk and then one to Sans.

“green and yellow huh? never seen a cake this color.”

“It is a slug cake. It is my favorite recipe.” 

“never had it before... but i’m willing to try almost anything at least once. too bad paps is too young for it.”

“It is very good and you are right Papyrus will miss this opportunity to try this great dessert.” Toriel explains as Frisk poked the jiggly dessert. 

Sans took the fork, cutting into the cake and taking a bite. Well, Frisk did warn him ...  Toriel sat down after giving herself a slice. 

“hmm, you must like salty things. i kinda think this sort of thing is far too salty for my tastes. i kinda prefer sweeter tasting things.”

“I do. Everyone prefers my pies but Birthdays are for cakes isn’t that right Frisk?” Frisk nods slightly. Frisk forces herself to take a bite.

“makes sense, just i think that i’ll have to forego this kind of cake. no offense toriel, you’re a good cook. just not my thing.”

“It just takes time to get used to it. I am trying to get Frisk to like all things slug related.” Sans was pretty sure he’d get used to it if he had to, but he didn’t think forcing someone to like something was going to happen. He glanced at Frisk, giving her a brief look of sympathy when Toriel wasn’t looking.

“Eat it all sweetie.” Toriel says noticing Frisk eating the cake slowly. Eventually, Frisk just forced herself just to shovel it down.

“See, it wasn’t that bad. Would you like another slice?” Frisk shook her head no.

“I am good, Mom. Thank you for the cake and this birthday.” Sans smiled a little.

“it’s been a good evening but i think paps is gettin’ tired. should head back.”

“Come along.” Toriel picked up Papyrus and wrapped him up before bringing him over to Sans and a couple of to go boxes. 

“I put an extra slice of cake. Thank you for pretending you don’t care for it for Frisk’s sake. She will come around soon enough. I will try to read the book as well to figure out the… project.” Frisk removed her bibs and made her way over to Sans and hugged him gently and placed a kiss on his cheek. She made her way over to Toriel and felt the material until she reached Papyrus' face and placed a kiss on his forehead before Toriel handed him off to Sans.

“Thank you Sans and Paps for coming to my party. I will see you soon.” Frisk says with a huge grin.

“see ya soon frisk.” Papyrus mumbled as he was carried, he was falling asleep. Sans didn’t have the heart to say in front of Frisk to Toriel that he hadn’t been pretending... oh well. His neighbor wouldn’t mind the cake so he’d give it to him.


	3. 10th Year

It was a couple days before Frisk’s 10th birthday things were already changing for Frisk. She got to see Papyrus quite a bit, but not so much Sans. He was getting frustrated with Toriel because she was coming up with every excuse in the book not to try to fix Frisk.

“Is Sans coming by today? Dolly thinks he is mad at you mom.” Frisk held the doll close to her in the living room as Toriel flipped through the pages of Slugs Yearly. It was her favorite magazine.

“He is fine and I don’t think so. Not until your birthday, Frisk.”

“I guess that makes sense. I like talking to him. He makes me feel normal.” Toriel liked the sound of that. If Frisk begins to accept the circumstances she had been given than she will be more willing to stay in the ruins with Toriel. Frisk put the doll to her ear and nodded. Little did Toriel know but the doll was wearing a new accessory a necklace Frisk found earlier a while back.

“So does Dolly too. She makes me feel special as well.” Frisk wasn’t wrong, Sans was indeed frustrated with Toriel. It had become apparent in their latest talks.  Toriel took out her phone that Sans had given her hoping that by giving her a phone that she would in turn communicate things better.

Toriel: SANS I AM SORRY BUT SHE IS JUST NOT FEELING GOOD TODAY. HER DOLL IS KEEPING HER COMPANY BUT SHE HAS LIKE A FEVER!

Toriel was still trying to get use to texting and wasn’t getting the concept about caps just yet.

Sans: can ya not use all caps please? that’s like yelling at someone. 

Toriel: SORRY delete delete …

Toriel: Sorry I am still learning. Are you coming Frisk’s birthday coming up?

Sans: of course. it needs some adjusting... but i think it’ll still work even though you haven’t actually done the tests. it’s better than nothing.

Toriel: What? Oh well… maybe you should come over no that won’t work... and... Frisk how do I turn off this voice to chat thing… shoot no I told you Sans is not coming over. He is busy with… uhh… a sick baby yes. Papyrus is feeling ill. Shoot come on delete delete 

Toriel: I think we should do more testing before we do anything. How does that sound?

Sans: considering i’ve been proding you about it and you’ve done no testing at all. yeah no. we’ve gone back and forth on this an entire YEAR toriel. i already have the frames and lenses.

Toriel: Fine. I mean… wait are you knocking at my door?

Frisk and Toriel were hearing a knocking sound downstairs. Toriel glanced at the eye book near her. She had done the test on Frisk and even ear marked the page but she didn’t want Frisk to leave her. All the kids did at one point and Frisk would be no exception. Toriel head downstairs to see who was at the door.

“Hello?” Of course Sans was at the door.

“you’re supposed to say who’s there.”

“Who’s there?” Toriel says in a relieved tone.

“beta.”

“Beta who?” 

“beta open the door, it’s kinda cold out here.”

“Hehe… of course.” Toriel opens the door for Sans and looked kind of sheepish.

“F-frisk is upstairs.” 

“IS SANS HERE?!” Frisk yells hearing the door open.

“Dolly, says he is here!” 

“geeze, that kid is gettin’ sharper every year... or she has really good hearing.” 

“Or the fact you and Papyrus are the only ones allo- Frisk what in the world are you- oh gods…” Frisk went over to the stairs and attempted to slowly go down the steps but to end up tripping but she caught herself and grabbed onto the rail for dear life as she was still slipping. 

“What did I say about the steps? Didn’t I say stay away!?” 

“B-but… I w-wanted to say hi to my f-friend.” 

“No buts. You could have gotten hurt. You can’t see Frisk. You have to learn to just…” Toriel got a look from Sans that made her stop in her tracks as it became abundantly clear he understood what was going on now and he clearly didn’t like it or think it was right. He walked past the other monster over to Frisk. 

“hey kiddo, brought ya something that might help.” 

“Really?” Frisk says as Toriel growled just a little bit. 

“yeah.” He pulled out the frames he’d been working on, ignoring the other and gently placed them on Frisk. She blinked a few times and glanced around.

“how’s that work?”

“I… I can see quite a bit now…” Frisk started to cry. 

“how many fingers am i holding up?” He held up three.

“Three t-they are not so b-blurry any more… I can see them.” 

“that’s a start. might have to adjust the lenses some to make things clearer.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans and held him tight.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” He smiled, it was worth it. He shot a narrowed glance at the other over Frisk’s head. Toriel sighed.

“It is a start…” Toriel says somberly. 

“anyway, i didn’t bring paps this time cuz he was sleeping when it was time to leave, so my neighbor’s watching him today.”

“Oh. I am just so excited to see really you. You are a bone-fied skeleton all right.” She giggled.

“it’s part of why i’m so humurous.” He replied back with a grin.

“Now Frisk with the glasses you have to be careful about not losing them or anything. Sans worked very hard on them for you.” Frisk nodded to Toriel’s request. 

“i’m sure she’ll take care of ‘em. ‘sides, they’re not as fragile as most.”

“They are not?” Toriel was planning for the glasses to disappear or have an accident. 

“ ‘course not. that would be careless of me. i made sure it wouldn’t be so easy to just lose them or anything like that.”

“How so?” Toriel asked as Frisk went upstairs to take in this whole new world. 

“well, obviously a chain around the ends keeps them from being lost easy, and as for breaking... that’s a trade secret.” He wasn’t going to give away what he used to reinforce the frames because he had a hunch that telling her would ensure those frames disappeared. The look he was giving her basically said as much. He was on to her.

“I see… I should get your book.” Toriel went over and grabbed Sans’ eye book forgetting she marked the page with Frisk’s condition was and handed it over. He put the book away in his phone. He was going to say something else, but didn’t have the chance.

“Sans! Dolly wants to personally thank you!” Frisk held the doll and smiled in the living room.

“that right?” What an odd thing to say ... Frisk put the doll to her ear and it seemed that only she could hear the doll as it whispered something in her ear.

“Dolly says you are super nice for giving me eyes to see again. Silly Dolly these are glasses.” 

“huh. well a doll wouldn’t really know about glasses.” He glanced briefly at Toriel like ‘what is going on?’ 

“She has been “talking” to Dolly quite a bit lately.” Toriel explains without trying to offend Frisk. 

“i see.” He was going to have to talk to Toriel after this party thing.

“well, shall we get on with the party?” 

“The party is in a few days! Or… am I a time traveler?” Frisk says and starts giggling.

“You working too long of hours again Sans?” Toriel asked. 

“i guess so.”

“Sans, come with me…”

“i’ll be back in a moment kiddo.” He followed her. Well, this would be pleasant wouldn’t it?

“I am not the only one who feels things are just a bit off am I?” Toriel asked.

“i was wondering about that. she doesn’t exactly have a lot of playmates around here. ain’t good for a kid her age to be alone like this. i’ve read how human children will make up friends they don’t have because they are lonely and if it persists too long... like after the age of eleven then they start to develop social and mental problems. this kinda research was somethin’ i was asked to do as my new job.” 

“The world out there is too dangerous. They will eat her alive. When she is blind she-” 

“you can’t cripple a child just to keep ‘em here. that ain’t right on any level.”

“No, and you are not wrong about the days… it would have been her birthday if she didn’t trip the other day.” 

“she’s a red soul. i knew somethin’ was off. she changed the day’s events on us.”

“Yes, last time… it was pretty catastrophic.” 

“she fell down the stairs.” 

“I told her it was a nightmare when things came back. I been through this with Chara. I told her to avoid the stairs.”

“you realize your promise is gonna land me in hot water don’t ya? because i know that as the queen you’d know all this sort of thing and there was only one job that wasn’t filled when you left.” 

“... So you took it. I never made you take the magical oath so all I have is your word alone.” 

“true that you didn’t... but he did. fortunately it’s not as... bindingly strict as yours woulda been.”

“As cruel and strict I am with her… I am really just worried about her. I don’t want her to end up like the rest.” 

“you mean well... for the most part from what i can tell. but i don’t break promises. i don’t really like making them to begin with but ya know... someone who genuinely likes my jokes has a sense of integrity ya just can’t ignore.”

“I just… don’t know. She is too young. At least 13 before I let her get too far.” 

“we’ll see just how long it is until she gets a will of her own and starts wandering off... but, i’ll keep my promise to you. i’ll keep an eye on her.”

“If… If she decides to … leave. If she stays pure please… I know we need the soul but…” 

“i’ll protect her as best as i can, but with my jobs that won’t be easy. fortunately most don’t seem to realize how much work i actually do. so i get by with seeming like i’m doing nothing at all and yet getting paid.”

“Well that is something…” Toriel seemed stressed out and was pacing back and forth.

“easy to do when you have insomnia. look, i promised i’d look out for her and keep her safe and if she steps beyond the doors i will keep that promise. most don’t even know what a human looks like anymore anyway. no one in snowdin except the old gryfttrot that lives deep in the forest.”

“I hope so but I think… I think you are right about… outside exposure the doll talking is becoming more and more obvious lately. The last 3-4 months to be more precise.” 

“speaking of the doll... where’d she get that locket? i know that doll didn’t have a locket when i gave it to her.” 

“What locket?... She didn’t… she w-wouldn’t.” Toriel rushed upstairs to run to her room.  Sans left the room and went to where Frisk was.

“heya kiddo, i noticed that shiny locket earlier. where’d ya find that?”

“I found it in mom’s room. I was playing-” She put her ear to the doll’s mouth and giggled.

“really? and how did you know it was even there?” Sans had a feeling he’d seen that locket before... but where?

“Dolly was telling me to gra- Mom… what is wrong?” Toriel looked like she saw a ghost.

“so then it’s what we thought is it?” Sans asked Toriel, seeing the look on her face.

“F-frisk. Did y-you go into m-my room?”

“Yea-” Toriel cut her off and went over to the doll and snatching it away from Frisk and causing Frisk to be pushed away with a bit of force. 

“Ow!” 

“geez toriel, calm down a bit will ya? she’s just a kid!”

“This is my daughter's necklace.” Toriel says as she tries to take it off while tears streamed down her face.

“... that’s where i saw it before. chara and asriel had one just like it.”

“Yes, the other one… with A for Asriel is still there but the one with C-” Toriel was struggling to get the necklace off.

“was gone.” He looked over at Frisk and frowned in a thoughtful manner.

“what was it you were saying to me before toriel came in? something about dolly?” 

“D-dolly was-”

“Dolly can’t speak!” Toriel was being irrational because her emotions were stirred.

“toriel, don’t interrupt.” He says calmly then looks over at Frisk again.

“I-I didn’t mean to c-cause any problems. Dolly was c-calling for me. She says we c-can be good f-friends. I am sorry. I d-didn’t know.” 

“ ... how did you know that locket was there?” 

“I didn’t. The other voice was nice but said he didn’t want to go.” Frisk was looking down and felt so ashamed and distraught. 

“other voice?”

“I heard him say he wanted to be close to mom. I don’t know. He didn’t give me a name I t-think… Dolly what was that?” Frisk was about to go over to the doll when Toriel gave a hard stare at Frisk who shrunk back in fear.

“i think i understand what’s going on here. toriel stop scaring frisk, you’re not helping anything.” 

“What do you want me to just hand over the doll and pretend this is okay?” 

“i wouldn’t say that, but frisk seems to have a rather rare gift. because let’s be real here tori, there’s no way she could have known about the lockets unless someone told her and i doubt you would... which leaves only one other possibility.” 

“Maybe she is lying. Have we thought about that?” 

“to what end? what would be the point about talking about voices and lying about a locket? even a kid who was talking to an imaginary friend wouldn’t just lie. they’d blame it on the imaginary friend if they didn’t want to take responsibility, but she’s not doing that. and our tradition of scattering ashes of our loved ones is so they live on in the objects we place that dust on, the things they love the most. are you going to discredit tradition because you don’t want to listen? because honestly, there isn’t anything else to explain what’s going on here... and i’m usually one for science rather than dealing with traditions about souls.”

“I didn’t lie mom!” Toriel went quiet as she looked at the locket.

“I just… I thought the day when they dusted my world ceased to exist and I thought at least they are free. To hear that they are still imprisoned makes me feel…” 

“i wouldn’t call that a prison. you heard what frisk said. your son  _ wants _ to be near you. it’s the princess who’s been talking to frisk this whole time... they were a red soul too, so it’s not such a surprise she’d have a stronger presence and connect with another red soul.”

“She is nice and tells me jokes. She told me how you guys would color and pick these gold flowers and stuff.” 

“yeah... when i was a babybones, my dad was in the royal court... so naturally prince asriel and princess chara were my playmates... or i was theirs for a while.”

“Those were good times. I remember Asriel making flower crowns for Chara and she would dance and laugh. Then the accident happen and… it was my fault.” 

“chara was a good friend... but she had some things she didn’t want anyone knowing. not even me.”

“What was that?” Frisk asked curious now.

“Dolly be quiet it is rude to interrupt.” 

“what’s the princess sayin’ kiddo?”

“She said it wasn’t her fault. She said she wanted to break a barrier? What barrier?” 

“the one that keeps us down here... well that explains a lot chara. you always knew i suspected something, didn’t ya? i never was one you could really keep secrets from, though you didn’t really tell me what you were up to.”

“Can I … mom please? She is so hard to hear when she is far away.” 

“it’s the locket. it isn’t the doll.”

“But she likes the doll. She says it makes her feel real again. So I give her lots of hugs.” 

“yeah, i imagine it does. it’s nothing like what she used to look like though. she looked more like you actually. ‘cept her eyes were a different color.”

“Did you love her? Was she your girlfriend?” Frisk asked as Toriel brought over the doll.  Sans snickered at that.

“nah, i was only about five when i last was her playmate... and when it happened... i was twelve. i didn’t know her well enough for that and i’m pretty sure she was too into her love for her brother to pay me much mind anyway. especially since she realized keeping secrets from me was harder than finding a needle in a haystack.” 

“How old are you? You don’t look old?” Frisk’s attention went to Dolly after she asked as she pressed the doll to her ear. 

“being a skeleton, ‘course i don’t look as old as i am.” 

“Okay Dolly… I will try.” Sans tilted his head slightly to one side to see what she’d say.

“Dolly… I mean Chara wants you to hold the doll when I hold it. She says she wants to tell you something and for you alone.” 

“hmm, well i dunno if that will work, but i’ll give it a shot princess.” He walked over to Frisk and took a hold of one of the doll’s hands.  It was so weird. It was like hearing a voice in an echo chamber as he could faintly hear Chara’s voice. He listened closely.

“I am so sorry for how I left you. I didn’t mean for my plan to go so awry. I wanted to surprise you by giving you and your family the ultimate gift. I wish I could fulfill it but I can’t now. You were a good friend Sans. I wish I had more time.” The voice faded out as Frisk rubbed her head. Sans let go of the doll. 

“W-what did she say? W-why won’t she t-talk to me? Is she mad at me? What is wrong with Frisk?” Toriel asked, feeling somewhat left out.

“nah, she’s not mad at you. she is just tired. doing something like that probably took a lot of energy out of her, a lot more than when chara talks to her normally ‘cuz she has a magic connection to her... being a red soul like her.” 

“What did she say?” Toriel says in a calmer tone as Frisk sat down on the floor with the doll. 

“that’d be telling. and since she only wanted me to hear; it wouldn’t be right to repeat it, but it wasn’t anything bad about anyone or anything... just something she probably wished she’d been able to say the first time.”

“Frisk is that true?” Frisk shrugged.

“I couldn’t hear anything mom. I just was her battery she said.” 

“if she wants ya to know, she’ll tell frisk to tell you. until then... it’s just between a couple of old friends.” 

“I am feeling really tired. Is this normal Dolly?” Frisk pressed the doll against her ear and nodded.

“I love mom too. She says she loves you mom.” 

“this has been quite the day, anyway. i’ll be sure to bring paps with me on your birthday, okay?” He didn’t think she should really understand the whole red soul power yet.

“Okay... I think I will take a slight nap…” Her head throbbed as Toriel went over to help her up as Frisk looked like she was struggling a little bit to stand.

“take care you two. i’ll see you soon.”

“Cya… Thank you for the g-glasses.” 

“yup.”

On the day of her birthday she really didn’t celebrate much. She was still exhausted and was laying on the couch most of the day.  Sans did keep his word though, but it was later on in the day since Toriel had told him that Frisk seemed to still be somewhat tired from the events of that one day. 

“Can I least have my birthday hug?” Frisk asked tiredly.  Sans and Papyrus both gave her a hug for the day, the now babbling toddler even gave her a kiss on the cheek too.

“I am sorry Paps. I like our birthday too. Mom has my gift for you.” 

“Nyehe he! Love Frisk!”

“I love you too Papyrus.” Frisk rubbed her head. She hated not feeling good.  Sans ruffled her hair a little and went over with his brother for the gift, Papyrus’ gift to her that year had been a coloring book. Frisk’s gift to Papyrus was a puzzle and a book Frisk illustrated for Papyrus to read called Fluffy Bunny. After a slice of cake, which Papyrus couldn’t decide if he liked it or not ... they said their farewells and went to leave for the day.

“Sans, before you go…” 

“hmm?” She waved him over and when he got close enough she took his hand into hers.

“Thank you. For being my friend. For coming to see me today even though I wasn’t feeling good. For the glasses and more.” She rubbed her thumb against the palm of his hand before bringing it to her lips and gave it a kiss. He smiled and flushed a little.

“sure kiddo.” She smiled and let him go. Sans left that day, but it wasn’t a day he’d forget easily... 


	4. 11th Year

11 years, it was hard to believe it had been that long. Sans had kept track, he’d known her since she’d turned eight, which meant that he’d known her for three years, well technically four now as today was her eleventh birthday. He wasn’t sure what he’d get her this year, she’d surprised him the year before honestly with that simple gesture. He didn’t think a kid her age would even KNOW what that kind of gesture even meant! So of course while he’d been flattered, he tried not to think too much on it. She was a kid for cryin’ out loud, his brother was closer to her age than he was. He shook his head as he heard the running feet that let him know his brother was dressed and ready to go, clutching the gift he had for Frisk in his hands; this year his brother had gotten her some colored pencils and Sans had found a book he hoped she’d like that had pictures of all sorts of animals in it. He figured she might since she’d made that book for his brother that Papyrus insisted he read every night.

“Do You Think She Like It?” 

“i’m sure she will bro. do you really wanna carry that all the way? you sure you don’t want me to put it in the phone?” 

“I AM SUPER STRONG!!!” He made gestures like he was a warrior of some type.

“okay pal, why don’t we get going then? i’m sure she’s waiting for us.” 

“YES! But… No Cake Cake Icky.” 

“heh, you don’t have to eat it pal if you don’t like it. i didn’t much care for it either, just be polite when you decline the cake okay? you don’t have to tell miss toriel that it’s icky.”

“Okay! I Will Just Say It Is Super Gross Then!” The boy was running around in circles laughing and just teasing the brother. 

“no, don’t say that either. that’d hurt her feelings and i know you don’t wanna do that.”

“No! I Don’t… I Am Sorry Sans. Don’t Tell Her I Said That Okay!” Papyrus covered his mouth as if that changed what was said.

“i won’t tell her. just be nice like i know you can be.” He says as they walked from the home, Sans waved acknowledgement to the monsters they passed who greeted him. 

“Why Doesn’t Frisk Come Out To Play With The Other Kids Like Us?” 

“because she can’t handle the cold like we can pap and miss toriel doesn’t have things for her to keep her warm. they’re kinda like us where they can’t always get things easy.” Although things had come slightly easier this year than previous. He was making more than enough to pay for food, clothes and the house payment, a couple of more years and the house would be fully paid off.

“I Can Umm… Put Fire On Her And She Would Be Nice And Warm! Or Lava!” 

“no pap, that’d hurt her.”

“AHHH!!! LAVA! FIRE!!!” The boy pretended as he giggled.

“that’s pretty much it.” Sans chuckled a little as he watched his brother as they entered Snowdin Forest. 

“What Is That?” Papyrus pointed out a bit of smoke coming from Toriel’s direction. 

“could be a campfire.” 

“Does That Mean Frisk Is Outside?” Papyrus ran off ahead. 

“dunno. pap... don’t run off too far.” Sans picked up the pace to keep up with his brother.

“I Am GOING TO GET THERE FIRST!!!” Sans decided to use a shortcut, just to make sure it wasn’t a bunch of troublesome teenagers again. He didn’t want his brother running into them.  Frisk was outside with a burnt cake and was crying over it. 

“S-stupid recipe… can’t even d-do it right.” 

“frisk?” 

“Sans?” Frisk rubbed her eyes before putting the glasses back on.

“what are you doin’ out here?” 

“I … I tried to m-make a chocolate cake for Papyrus. I … I put alcohol instead of the right … I can’t see right out this eye still… and I tried to cook and I caught the cake on fire.” 

“heh, yeah, that would do it. well, there’s still some time to try again. why don’t we go inside this time though, campfires aren’t really good for making cakes with.”

“Mom… won’t let me use the oven. She doesn’t even know I am out here.”

“that isn’t good, she’s gonna be more upset you’re out here without her knowing than you trying to make a cake. look, i’ll help this time k?”

“It doesn’t matter I don’t know if I have enough cake mix for another cake. Maybe just a cupcake.” 

“paps is still a bit behind us, but he’ll catch up soon. don’t worry about the ingredients. i’ve got enough cooking skills to help out with it. let’s just get rid of this first.” Sans put the cake into his phone and tossed some snow over the fire to douse it.

“Alright, how did you get here before your brother?” Frisk asked as she followed him.  Sans smirked as his brother was just coming around the bend.

“Frisk! Sans! Wait.... BROTHER!!!!” 

“Hey little bro!” Frisk says with a smile and a wave. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold.

“let’s go in before you catch a cold frisk.” 

“Frisk! … Sans You Said She Couldn’t.” 

“well yeah, by the time she reached our town she’d be a frisk-cile.”

“Hehe…” Frisk laughed as she put her hand to her mouth to tell them to be quiet as she pushed the rock out of the doorway and moved the door open.  Sans nodded and the two followed her up the stairs.

“WHY ARE WE BEING SO QUIET?” Papyrus says in the loudest whisper voice ever. 

“the point was not to attract attention.” Sans mutters, but already they could hear footsteps.

“Why indeed?” Toriel says tapping the wood spoon on her other paw. 

“busted.” Sans muttered under his breath.

“Uhh… I am sorry mom it was my fault. Sans just arrived and I was trying to bake a cake and things got crazy and-” 

“Bake a cake? Where?” Frisk glanced towards the stairs.

“why don’t we talk this over in the kitchen while paps gets warmed up by the fire?” Sans interrupts before more of the story gets out.

“Papyrus I got a lovely new coloring book for you for your birthday. I also made you a special cake just for you. It is a new recipe with snails I have been dying to try.” Frisk scowled in disgust as she headed towards the kitchen.  Sans ushered his brother up the stairs and made sure to put a hand over his teeth so he didn’t say anything about it while he said.

“let’s go get you warm by that fire huh?”  _ geeze lady, you just can’t take a hint can you? _

“Sorry Sans… I Got You And Frisk In Trouble.” Papyrus really didn’t mean to. 

“nah, i’m not in trouble bro. don’t worry about frisk, she’ll be okay, but i’m going to go talk to miss toriel while we see if supper is ready and maybe help her get things set on the table too.” While his brother sat near the fire he went into the kitchen.  Toriel was seated in front of Frisk and looked at her expectedly.

“So you thought to bake a cake where now?” Toriel says again as Frisk sighs. 

“outside, since apparently you wouldn’t let her try. i caught up with her to see the results.”

“Because I was using the oven to bake the birthday cakes. What were you thinking going outside?” Toriel asks.

“probably that she wanted to surprise my brother and you weren’t exactly helping. no offense. i told her that i’d help her with it when we got back. i know a thing or two about cooking and i know what she was trying to make my brother would appreciate and like.”

“You knew I was making him a cake too. Why would you want to bake a cake as well?” 

“probably because she seems to know his tastes better, you’re a good cook tori, but you don’t really seem to know when to take a hint that not everyone likes the same cakes you do.”

“Mom, you are the only one that likes the snail cake or snail things… snail steak is really awful and meatloaf… no… just no… I love your pies. They are so good and when you make regular recipes like spaghetti and stuff like that. They are to die for… I mean TO DIE FOR… I love them. But I hate your cake… sorry… I love you so much that I will eat them anyways because they mean so much to you.” Toriel paused and glanced at Sans to verify if that was true. Well, he had to give Frisk credit for being gutsy to say all that. 

“look, tori, i’ve been trying to say it politely the entire time that i don’t like it either. there’s nothing wrong with your cooking, just none of the rest of us like snails in our food.”

“So… you guys been e-eatting because I say so…”

“Because we love you mom or care for you in Sans’ case and Papyrus’.” 

“pretty much, though i don’t think paps is going to stand for it much longer, he’s starting to get opinionated on me.”

“I see… what were you going to bake now?” Toriel asked softly. 

“Oh before we start. I am still grounding you for breaking out of the house and starting a fire. It could attract wild monsters and that is not a good thing.” 

“i have to be honest, most wouldn’t think anything of it with all the teenagers lately, but the fact she even knew how to make one is kinda impressive. she’s not even the age of those teens i’ve been chasing down lately.”

“That is a good question… How did you start a fire?” 

“I watched you set up the firewood and recreated that and then the books I read about survival had a way to start fires.” 

“smart.”

“Dangerous. Still grounded.” Toriel says. 

“eh, not from what i saw. she had everything cleared... no vegetation around and plenty of snow to use to douse it.”

“There hasn’t been vegetation for years…”

“that’s not actually accurate. there’s plenty of trees and other plants waiting to catch fire if you aren’t careful. i’ve been patrolling the woods long enough to know it.”

“Excuse me for one moment Frisk.” Toriel grabbed Sans arm and made a gesture like we need to talk.  Welp, he’d talked himself into this mess didn’t he? He almost rolled his eye lights at the other monster, but he wasn’t a child... and in his position it wasn’t professional to roll your eyes at the queen... So of course he just followed her.

“Look Sans, I know she is your friend and all but she is my daughter. I can’t have you go undermining me.” 

“and you’re being too paranoid. she did exactly all the right things to make sure that fire was a safe one and telling her it was too dangerous when clearly she knew what she was doing is rather cruel to her self image. you’re well within your rights to say she shouldn’t be out there but telling her she can’t do something she clearly can? come on, don’t belittle her.”

“I want her to not go out there until she is at least 13 or at least telling me. I am not belittling her. She is 11. Look you are basically a parent yourself.” 

“i was eight in our years when i had to make my first fire to keep me and my bro warm and i didn’t have half the insight she does. so yeah, i call that belittling. age has nothing to do with what you know or don’t know really when it comes to survival skills. you either know it or you don’t.”

“Clearly she is still learning because I don’t see a cake.” 

“she just messed up the recipe and you know as well as i do it wouldn’t come out right anyway because a campfire isn’t for cooking cakes, it’d still burn even if she didn’t accidentally use the wrong ingredient.”

“Look until she is more prepared… I know that look you are giving me.” 

“i’m not saying you should let her out. but i don’t agree with you telling her she did something wrong with the fire. that’s all i’m saying.” 

“Alright. I will tell her she makes good fire but she is grounded for leaving the house without permission.” 

“pretty sure she already knew that. she’s pretty smart for her age.”

“Sans… you are not going to let me raise my own child? Would you rather be her guardian instead?” Toriel was getting a little upset.

“i’m just saying maybe you should give her a bit more credit. i had to learn crap the hard way. but you’ve practically handed her the info.”

“Fine. I will give her a pass for this one time.” Toriel walked away clearly upset and went to the kitchen. 

“You are NOT being punished for totally disregarding my rules. I am proud you can make fire but you didn’t tell me you were just going out but you have a pass today Frisk. I am going to bake a … what cake now?” Toriel asked agitated. 

“why don’t you both make it?” Sans suggested.

“It was going to be chocolate cake…” 

“Chocolate? Do you know how … chocolate is not something we can obtain very easily in the ruins Frisk. Fine… come with me we will make do somehow.” 

“usually, but i have some on me.”

“You do Sans?” Frisk asks hopefully.

“yeah, i wasn’t sure what i was gonna do with it when i got it while i was in the capital, but since i know toriel doesn’t leave the ruins often, let alone go to the capital, you can have it.” He pulled out his phone, he had a couple of solid chocolate bars the size of the phone itself.

“Thank you Sans!” Frisk says taking the bars before hugging him.

“sure thing kiddo.” He smiled a little. Chocolate was expensive, especially in the Capital. Still, it was worth it.

“Thank you! See mom we can make the cake now.” Toriel eyed Sans knowing the same information as he did about the price of that ingredient.

“i’ll go keep my bro company while you two do that okay?” He just shrugged at her, he didn’t seem to mind. It was for his brother anyway, what else was he going to do with solid chocolate bars? He had considered using it for cooking himself, but hadn’t had the time to use them, it was just perfect that Frisk had wanted to make such a cake. Pure coincidence of course. It wasn’t like he knew this ahead of time or anything. There hadn’t been an incident like that since the previous year.

“Sans! Look At The Pretty Drawing I Made!”

“is that what you’ve been doin’ this whole time? you keep gettin’ better an’ better at it.” He smiled as he saw the drawing.

“Uhuh is Frisk in trouble. I heard Grandma Toriel yell earlier.”

“hmmm, a bit, but not too much. anyway, they’re not quite done with supper yet so i came out to keep you company while they finish up.” 

“Good The Longer Supper Is Away The Longer I Don’t Have To Eat That Cake.”

“heh, i told you that you don’t have to. something does smell good though.”

“But I Would Hurt Grandma's Feeling- It Smells… Sweet…” His little nose was a sniffing now or lack thereof.

“yeah, i’ll say it does.” 

“Is Grandma Trying A New Snail Cake?” Papyrus made a face in disgust of the idea .

“she did say she was trying a new recipe. but she didn’t tell me what it was, so i dunno, we’ll just have to see when it comes time.” Sans wasn’t going to spoil the surprise for his brother.

“i know that frisk wanted to help this time. at least we know tori’s a better cook than i am, heh. maybe i should be here more often to take lessons from her.”

“Heh. You Should. You Be Happy!”

“and why would i be happier?” He really wondered what books his brother was getting into to get such ideas.

“Because You Laugh More When You Are Around Her.” He says matter-of-factly. Sans chuckled a little.

“that’s because she shares my sanse of humor bro.”

“Ugh… But It Makes You Happy Still!”

“hmmm, maybe we’ll come here on one of my days off, you can play with frisk then while i spend some time learning to cook.” 

“Spaghetti Please! That Is The Meal Grandma Makes For Frisk’s Birthday Every Year.”

“heh, alright, i’ll start with that then and work my way up to your favorites.” About an hour later out emerges a very floury Frisk with some chocolate on her sweater and pants.

“flour you doing in the kitchen?” Sans grins, while Papyrus groans.

“Hehe… It all came out good. I cooked up a great dessert with mom’s help. I boned up on my cooking and now I am at the first stages of being a master chef.”

“well it’s nice to know it wasn’t too hot in there for ya, but if ya wanna butter her up ya might wanna change before we eat.” 

“I don’t know if I can change to what she wants…”

“pff... i meant your clothes.” 

“Oh… yeah that makes sense. Sans-e yeah. I will be right back.” She was acting bashful all of a sudden and made her way to her room to change.

_ that was odd...  _ It was all he could think once she left, but he didn’t think anything of it.

“Why Is She Acting Weird?” Papyrus asked.

“could be you’re getting too handsome for her.” Sans replied. It seemed the most likely answer. His brother was still pretty young, but not exactly unheard of.

“HeHe… She Would Be The Best Mate I Could Ask For! She Can Make My Brother Smile. Anyone Who Can Do That Has To Be Good Right?”

“yeah... you’re the coolest pap. so smart too, she doesn’t stand a chance, i bet in a few years i’m gonna need to start carrying that stick to beat off all your admirers.”

“NYHEHE…” Papyrus ran up to Sans and gave him a huge hug.

“I Won’t Ever Leave You!” Sans returned the hug, he knew that wouldn’t always be true, but he knew what his brother meant too.

“heh, love ya too bro.” Frisk came out in a clean red shirt and blue jeans. 

“ah, here’s the bashful bride to be now.” Sans was just joking of course.

“W-what?!?” Her face turned a bright red.

“look at that pap, she’s gonna make a pretty bride for you yet when the time comes.”

“P-Papyrus… You mean… Oh Okay…” Her face was still a blazing while Papyrus went over to Frisk and took her hand.

“She Is BEAUTIFUL! Will You Be My Mate?” Frisk’s widen slightly as she glanced to Sans for a brief moment before she heard her mom yell.

“SUPPER!”

“heh, pap, maybe you should wait a little while before you ask that. you’re not of age yet.”

“But You Said I Will Have-“

“yeah... i said when the time comes. meaning not now.” 

“Okay.” Papyrus ran off to the kitchen as the bashful Frisk followed slowly.

“Ummm… thank you for earlier Sans about the whole outside thing.” Frisk gave a small peck on his cheek before going to the dining area.

“no problem kiddo.” He replied as he followed her.  _ sweet kid. _

“Frisk and I… I mean I supervised the cooking she did it all. She made you a special present Papyrus.” It was the chocolate cake that was sitting on the exposed area. Sans just smiled a little, watching his brother’s reaction to the cake. His eyes got big as he just drooled at the sight of it.

“heh, okay bro, let’s have supper then you can eat your gift.”

“Uhuh…” Never in Toriel’s life did she see a meal disappear as fast as Papyrus eating spaghetti. Sans laughed a little as he shook his head a little. His brother truly did like chocolate, just like his old friend had. It was the part of his young sibling that reminded him, every so often, of Chara.

“Chocolate!!!” The young skeleton demanded as Toriel handed Frisk the blade to cut the cake.

“heh, okay, but don’t eat yourself sick bro.” Frisk gave him a slice. It wasn’t cut very pretty but Papyrus didn’t care. Papyrus smiled as he enjoyed the taste and it disappeared quickly as it was placed on his plate. Sans ate his own slice, neither of them minding the wonkily cut cake; though Sans ate his own piece slower than his brother did.

“She Is Going To Be My Mate! That Was SOOO GOOD! EVERY DAY CAKE!”

“heh, when you’re older bro, when you’re older.” Sans knew he was gonna be in hot water with Tori for that one... 

“Pfff…” Toriel started to laugh at Papyrus grand gesture but trying not to show it. Sans decided not to say anything more about the matter.

“Mate? You don’t get married?” Frisk asks wondering the difference.

“it’s the monster version of marriage.” Sans supplied, but decided that anything else shouldn’t probably be said by him.

“Do you have a mate Sans?” Frisk asks him curiously.

“no. no time for it.... not when i have to keep up with paps.” 

“I Take Good Care Of Sans!” Papyrus says with a giant smile.

“yup, he does. when you’re old enough pap i’ll teach ya the rules of courtin’.” 

“Oh boy. We will have to wait a couple years for that. She hasn’t reached the age of maturity either.” Frisk flushed deeply feeling so exposed.

“yeah, it’ll be awhile before paps is that old anyway. but if he’s got his heart set on it, then it might happen.” Of course Papyrus was several years younger than Frisk was, by human years she was older than Papyrus by five years, but in monster terms they were roughly the same age.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah!” Said Papyrus nodding his head as he got another slice of cake from Toriel. Frisk stopped eating and looked over to her mom.

“May I go to my room?” Frisk asks.

“Sure dear. Don’t you want to eat your cake? I thought you liked chocolate cake?” Frisk shrugged a little as she got up and left the room to go to her room.

“Frisk?... I think we went too far...” 

“guess so.. sorry.”

“Should I talk to her or do you want to try?” Toriel asked glancing the direction she went. 

“I WILL! She Is Going To Be My Mate Soon! I Will Talk To Her!” Papyrus hopped off the chair and ran towards the direction of Frisk’s room.

“FRISK I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER PLEASE LEAVE YOUR ROOM!”

“Go away!” Frisk says feeling annoyed at Papyrus at the moment. Sans decided that maybe it was a good time to leave, he hoped that things went better though he wasn’t going to leave without apologizing for it. 

“Come On We Are Going To Be Mates Soon!” He pounded on the door. 

“bro, why don’t you get your stuff and lemme talk a bit k?” 

“B-but I…” 

“i know, but it’s gettin’ late.” 

“Fine…Happy Birthday Frisk… Sorry You Are Umm… Sick Or Something.” Papyrus walked away a little disappointed but left nevertheless.

“hey... um... didn’t mean to make you upset. sorry.” Frisk opened the door slowly and glanced at him for a moment before letting Sans inside to see her room. It was covered in several drawings from several kids that came before her. Some were hers but most weren’t. The room was a typical kids overall but it really didn’t have any one kind of personality either.

“How would you feel … I don’t know why you already wanted me married or mated. I just want a normal party and stuff is that what you want from me? To just get married to your brother. Does it even matter if I just want a normal party and have friends? Dolly was teasing about this stuff and saying about how you used to-” She was sniffling and started to cry. 

“i’m sorry kiddo, i didn’t mean it seriously....” 

“Mom, wants me to be like her. You want me to be with your brother. I can’t even decorate my room without getting yelled at.” 

“look frisk... it wasn’t meant like that. i was just jokin around. i didn’t mean for you to think that.”

“R-really?” She rubbed her eyes.

“yes really.”

“Dolly I mean… Chara was telling me that you can see through clothes and it is so embarrassing. I been so embarrassed because you can see my scars.” 

“chara’s being annoying then. i can’t see through clothes.”

“Y-you c-can’t?” 

“no. all i see are souls. that’s not the same thing.”

“Then I was embarrassed for no reason then?” 

“yeah. that wasn't nice of you to tell her that princess.”

“S-she says w-what is life without a little f-fun…” Frisk says somberly. 

“fun, yes, but not at the expense of someone else. you owe frisk an apology for that little lie.” Frisk looks away from the doll and crosses her arms.

“She says I learned an important lesson and that was my gift from her. I am mad at her now. Do you think one day mom will trust me to go beyond these doors?” 

“yeah, i do.”

“Will you … be there to show me around when that day comes?” 

“yup.”

“Thank you for helping with the … cake thing… and stuff. Will I see you soon?” 


	5. 12th  Year

Sans visited when he could during the time, it wasn’t often he could stay, but she got to see Papyrus more at least. He usually had work and his neighbor did too. He had several jobs now, it seemed, to keep up the house.  Frisk was always pushing herself to be better and she wanted to prove to her mom and Sans that she could hold her own. She was going to be twelve now and the fact that she can hear voices fairly regular now wasn’t uncommon but it did make things awkward for her as well. She still felt isolated at times too. Toriel could tell and was debating if a 12 year old should have a cell phone or not. Papyrus frequently came over and was acting like a love sick puppy but the feeling was not mutual despite how tried.

“Frisk! Please! Will You Just Go On One Date With Me?” Papyrus pleaded outside her door. He may have looked older, sounded older… but to Frisk he was still just Papyrus, the baby bro.

“No!” Frisk says as she tries to read her book about history. Well… whatever history Toriel had written about since books were a luxury that just didn’t fall down into the underground all the time.

“GIVE ME ONE KISS AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE!” 

“Have you ever heard of cooties?” Frisk says to the love sick skeleton.

“SANS SAYS THEY AREN’T REAL.”

“Of course. Fine you want a kiss?” Frisk asked as she opened the door. Papyrus was so excited as Frisk said that.

“YES!” Frisk leaned down and kissed him right on the teeth for a brief moment. Toriel who seems to have her phone on her 24/7 took a photo and sent it off to Sans.  Papyrus did a happy dance and walked off.

Toriel: Well it looks like Papyrus and Frisk might end up together after all.

Attached photo.

Sans: heh... so it seems. 

Toriel: He is dancing around the place though… Frisk I think went back to her room. How is work?

Sans: bit slow today.

Toriel: Have you found any books lately? Frisk is running out of reading material I think she is getting bored. I think I might have to give her the birds and the bees talk too… 

Sans: just coloring books... and isn’t she a bit young for that?’

Toriel: For my kind I know when we are her age we get our heats… I don’t know about humans.

Sans: yeah... but humans are different. they have these cycles... that aren’t like heats. according to a book... 

Toriel: Do you know about humans? You are a sweetheart, were you doing research for me?

Sans: some... i’ll bring the book with me. you can borrow it and read on human reproduction.... it’s a lot like animals. and some things about it are... messy. just don’t tell her you got the book from me. we’d not see her again for a week out of that room.

Toriel: Why? I think you are being paranoid. 

Sans: according to a human psychology book... humans find the topic of reproduction to be a very private thing... so... yeah.

Toriel: I was thinking about giving Frisk a cell for her birthday. Do you think she is too young or what do you think?

Sans: nah. i think that’s the right move.

Toriel: Can… you by any chance get one?

Sans: i’ll see what i can do. i’m sure the royal scientist has some spare parts if not an old one i can have.

Frisk was trying to sneak out to go into the Ruins and Toriel gave her a look.

“Just because you can see doesn’t mean my traps won’t kill you still.” Toriel says with a knowing stare.

Sans: if you’re gonna give her any talk... shouldn’t it be about her magic first?   
  


Toriel: I don’t know how to begin that conversation either. She has been trying to run off into the Ruins and she just won’t listen to me. She will listen to you. Can you try to talk to her about not running towards the traps.

Toriel turned to face Frisk again and she was trying to keep a certain distance away from Papyrus. He was trying to cuddle with her again.

“Please… I want a friend not a boyfriend.”

“But You Will Be My Mate Soon And So I Want You To Be My Girlfriend!”

“I am not your  **GIRLFRIEND** !!!” 

“That Is What I Want For My Birthday!!” Papyrus explains. Frisk thought about it and smirked. 

“I tell you what I will be your girlfriend if you can get my mom allow me to go somewhere out of this place.” That was going to be a tough request, Papyrus ran to Toriel to ask her about it.

“Miss Toriel!!!” 

“Yes dear, and you can call me Grandma Toriel. What do you need?”

“Well Frisk Would Like To Go On A Date With Me On The Condition We Go Outside The Home.” 

“Oh? Umm… Well hmmm… give me a moment.” Toriel took out her cell and texted Sans for a moment.

Toriel: Papyrus wants to take Frisk on a date. I don’t feel safe leaving Papyrus and Frisk just going out like that. I can’t follow if they head out the door because if anyone sees me. They will know that the Queen who left is still around. 

Sans: i can keep a socket on ‘em.

Toriel: You sure?

Sans: i’ve been keepin’ an eye on paps since he learned to run. and he can kinda out pace her probably, so ... i think i’ll be okay.

Toriel: Okay I will tell him… or would you like me to wait until you are here so you can see his reaction? I imagine he is going to be so excited.

Sans: heh, nah, go ahead.

“Papyrus, you may take Fr-” 

“OH MY! FFFFRRRRRIIIISSSSKKKK!!!” Frisk could hear Papyrus get all excited and she was just in shock. 

_ No way! Did mom actually allow this? _

“Hang on Papyrus!” Papyrus ran up to Frisk so excited as Toriel followed behind.

“Papyrus you can take Frisk on a date with supervision of course.” 

“W-what?” Frisk couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Great! We’ll Have So Much Fun!!!” 

“Mom, are you sure?” Toriel nodded as Frisk just stood there in complete shock.

“W-when will this date b-be held then?” 

“How that be your birthday treat? Sans takes the day off and you three can have fun. How does that sound?” Frisk wanted to groan as Papyrus was beyond excited taking Frisk’s free hand and jumping up and down like he won the lottery. 

“So… a few days from now then?” 

“YEAH!” 

“Now Papyrus, if she is your date you must treat her like a proper lady.” 

“Of Course Miss Toriel!”

“Oh boy… this birthday will be something.” Frisk says sarcastically as Papyrus didn’t seem to catch on. 

“Yeah! I’ll Make Sure It’s Unforgettable! Nyehehe!” 

“I better go start preparing for the date.” Frisk says making an excuse to go to her room and hide there for the rest of the evening. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice though as he was too busy making plans with Sans, his tongue sticking out cutely as he sat on the couch talking to his brother on his phone. 

Later on that evening when Sans arrived to pick up his brother he hands Toriel Frisk’s cell that Toriel was going to give her.

“Why don’t you give it to her because I don’t know how to set them up. I am glad your lab friend could get you a cell phone on short notice.” 

“yeah, i can do that. i set up ours and actually... uh... i built it.”

“You built it? My goodness Sans you are quite the genius.” 

“yeah... uh... there were only parts.” He flushed a little.

“heh, thanks tori.”

“I bet soon enough you will find a mate soon enough and you will be having little skellies of your own.” 

“tooorriii!” He put up his hood, thoroughly embarrassed by his friend. Frisk spots the two teasing each other and rolls her eyes. A part of her just didn’t like this. She didn’t understand why but she really didn’t like this at all.

“Hey, what you two talking about?” Frisk asks trying to break up whatever was happening. Sans quickly hid the phone in his sleeve so she wouldn’t see it. Frisk saw something disappear but what she hadn’t a clue.

“nothing important.”

“Nothing eh? Then what did you put down your sleeve?” Frisk tried to grab his arm to see what was hidden but he was too quick for her. 

“Frisk! What are you doing? Act like your age!” Toriel says putting her hands to her waist as Frisk chases the skeleton around the house. 

“I am going to catch you!” Frisk says chasing him with a smile.  Sans just laughs, evading her by a hair. She started to giggle, just having fun now, but still wanting to see what he was hiding.

“I Wanna Join!” Papyrus joins the chase without even realizing why.

“Catch your ow- That is my hair Paps!” 

“Sorry!! I Missed!” Sans jumped over the couch and pulled a fast one, putting the phone into a box and wrapping a ribbon around it. 

“apparently this is turning into keep away!” Sans says when she catches up to him, he’s holding the gift box now.

“I am going to get you and I am going to get what is up your sleeve even if I have to undress you myself.” Sans laughed, dodging her and passing the box off to Toriel as he rushes past her, leaving her with the phone temporarily as he plays this game of “catch” with Frisk. 

“Oh my… “ Finally Frisk jumps and they tumbled to the ground.  Sans and Frisk laughs as they settle. 

“okay! okay! I give. you can see my arms are up my sleeves.” He chuckled and took off the jacket. Showing her there was nothing in the sleeves now. She glanced at both of the sleeves and unsattisfied with that answer stuck her head up under his shirt and poked her head all the way up.

“whoa! hey!” He was thrown for a loop and flushed. The reason was one that neither he nor Toriel were likely to tell her any time soon... 

“W-where is it? I swore… it isn’t this…” Frisk was about to poke his soul when Sans says.

“no, definitely not.. and don’t even think about it. that’s not polite kiddo.”

“Sorry.” Frisk stuck her head through the collar hole of his shirt to face him.

“Hi!” He was trying to get the flush under control as he smoothed down the shirt and trying not to accidentally kiss her while he’s at it now that she’s popped up in front of him.

“Where are you hiding the item?” Frisk didn’t seem as bothered as Sans.

“in a gift box kiddo. um.. do you mind? i don’t think this shirt is meant to hold two...”

“Two? Hmmm… I don’t know I fit in here just fine.” Frisk teases with a smirk. 

“c’mon kiddo, throw me a bone here...” He glanced over at Toriel with a quick flash of ‘help me out here!’ flashing across his features. It was embarrassing enough she had seen his soul!

“Frisk, you get over here this instant!” Toriel demanded as Frisk moved a little closer to whisper in his ear.

“I will figure out what you hid from me… until then your soul is nice.”  He chuckled a little nervously. He didn’t think it appropriate to say anything about that...  Frisk ducked her head out of his shirt but not before poking at his soul really quick.  Sans yelped a little in surprise then grabbed the jacket. Once she was out he pretty much disappeared into the jacket out of sheer embarrassment. Sans decided then that it was time for him and Papyrus to go for the evening.

Frisk was lectured for a couple of hours for that little stunt. Not only was she in deep trouble but Toriel wasn’t going to let her have the present either. One of the stipulations of her punishment was that Frisk had to apologize to Sans about acting like a little child and to Papyrus for having him witness this behavior. Though the opportunity wouldn’t come until the day of their birthday. Toriel did text Sans to see if he was okay and that he wasn’t too angry.

  
  


Sans: i’m fine tori. she just surprised me is all.

He wasn’t going to mention she’d poked his soul... Toriel would have kittens if she knew.

Toriel: That girl. She is grounded. So when you pick her up for this little date. She is not allowed any sweets and she is supposed to apologize to you both. I decided she is also not mature enough for that phone either.

Sans: alright. well i can’t fault her for being curious honestly, but i wish she’d just ask rather than anything else. she does have a curious mind.

Toriel: If she did that to a random monster one of two things would have happened. We both know that.

Sans: and that’s why you asked me to watch out for her. 

He sighed inwardly, if it had been anyone BUT Frisk who’d pulled that... he’d have probably reacted with the same amount of violence that sort of impolite behavior towards his species warranted.

Toriel: I am still very upset. She is not acting her age. 

Sans: i kinda noticed. i wonder if there isn’t a reason or if chara put her up to that little stunt in the first place. 

Toriel: I don’t think so… Her and the doll have been … well she threw the doll in the closet and told the doll I am done talking to you. I got her out and cleaned her up. 

Sans: i see, though i don’t think that would stop chara. she’d probably still attempt it even if she liked the doll the most.

Toriel: Maybe. Probably get the answer from Papyrus since he and Frisk are dating now. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sans: i dunno about that. this is just one date after all, we’ll see how it goes afterwards ya know?

Toriel: All right. I am making Frisk dress up a little but I made her wear winter gear as well. When are you planning to pick her up?

Sans: before lunch. they’ll eat together. i had an early lunch myself so i won’t actually be eating, but i’ll be around, as agreed.

Toriel: Good. If she misbehaves feel free to punish her anyway you think deem fit… other than taking her soul… I mean.

Sans: i think i’ll leave that to you actually. promise is a promise. i don’t plan to draw her into any punishments. that would be too telling, even if i only have 1 hp.

Toriel: Well still… but I see your point.

“Mom… are you texting Sans AGAIN?!” Frisk asks as she noticed her tapping away on the phone.

“Yes, about your date.”

“Are you and Sans dating?” Frisk asks as she went over to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit to eat.

Sans: yeah. well you’re also her mom, it’d be weird for me to anyway as a friend. 

Toriel snorted and texted Sans.

Toriel: Frisk just asked if we dated. Pffftttt… 

Sans: ... i haven’t done a spit take in like... ages... wow. that is rich. i’m guessing she doesn’t realize that 1. you’re still married and 2. are far older than i am.

Toriel: Well you do act much older than you really are. 

Sans: comes with raisin’ paps i think. havin’ a kid kinda makes you do adult stuff, even if ya really aren’t one.

Toriel: Hehe… I guess I am like a cougar monster than eh?

Sans: pfff, the way she’s proding you, apparently that’s how she sees ya. meow.

Toriel: LOL XD Oh I wish Asgore … anyway… 

Sans: yeah... so what did you tell her?

Toriel: Nothing. She is just asking questions and I haven’t responded yet. 

Sans: pff, ya really shouldn’t ignore her ya know. 

Toriel: What is the harm of this? I am enjoying this moment even for a little bit.

Sans: i admit then i might have considered it if you weren’t married already. i respect that too much to break it.

Toriel: Oh you are such a sweetheart. You are quite smart and funny. I wish I met you sometimes as well. 

Sans: ah well. 

Toriel: Next lifetime.

Sans: maybe.

“What are you guys talking about?” Frisk asked feeling more and more anxious about this conversation.

“We are talking about mates and things like that. Relax Papyrus is going nowhere.” 

Sans waited to see if he’d get a response, he had to admit this conversation had him thinking. He hadn’t talked about such things in a while. He was still young, sure, but he had his brother to take care of. He couldn’t really afford such a distraction. Not until his brother could fend for himself.

Toriel: Frisk is just acting a little erratic. She just stomped off to her room.

Sans: what did you say to her?

Toriel: I told her we are talking about mates and things. I said Papyrus is not going anywhere.

Sans: hmm. well i dunno what to tell ya honestly. i don’t understand humans well enough to know what caused her to do that.

Toriel: It is called temper tantrums. 

Sans: yeah, but there’s usually a cause. i just don’t know the cause in this case, normally it happens when a human doesn’t get their way. but she wasn’t exactly asking you for something so... yeah. i’m at a loss.

Toriel: Maybe she is going to get her first cycle. 

Sans: maybe. keep an eye out for it, also, did you pick up those items for her?

Toriel: It was hard to do since I only stay in the Ruins but yeah. 

Sans: if ya need me to try and grab some lemme know. plenty of monsters use ‘em.

Toriel: That would be awful that her cycles starts on her birthday.

Sans: yeah, but nature waits for no one. you know that better than anyone.

Toriel: Amen… which reminds me. With two cycling creatures you might have to watch Frisk once a year so that THAT time of the year doesn’t affect anyone. 

Sans: yeah... i know when mine is. paps hasn’t had a cycle yet, but he’s a couple years too young for it, so that won’t be a problem. just let me know if you need me to grab her.

Toriel: I will let you know. I got to go convince a young lady to get dressed now. See you in about 30 minutes.

Sans: good luck.

  
  


40 minutes later. Toriel allowed Sans upstairs and she went back trying to get Frisk dressed. When she got done Frisk was WAY overdressed for a simple date. She wore a pretty light purple dress with her hair done in curls with Chara’s locket. She also had lipstick on and some eye blush as well.  Toriel came to the living room with the shy Frisk behind her and was afraid to show herself to Sans.

“Come on now Frisk. It is your friend Sans. He won’t make fun of you.” Frisk refused to come out of hiding. 

“No, mom please this is too embarrassing. This outfit is ridiculous.” 

“can’t be that bad.”

“See, now come on.” With a little bit of tugging Toriel got Frisk to come out in front. Frisk stared at the floor flushed as she played with the dress’ material. Her glasses slipped just a little before she pushed them up to where they belonged.

“cute.”

“It is?” Frisk asks as she twirled the dress just a little bit and glanced up towards Sans.

“i’m sure he’ll like it.” He smiled a little. Frisk mumbled something that neither Toriel nor Sans could make out as she went over to Sans.

“ready to go? i made pap wait at the house for us.” 

“Sure. I made another book using some books I have… I also made you a gift too.” Frisk muttered the last part. 

“he really likes that book you made. wants to hear it every night.”

“That is cool.” Frisk says as she walks with him.

“Bye Mom!” She waves to Toriel who hands Sans Frisk’s cell just in case.  Sans pocketed the small box with a bit of a smile. Frisk noticed the little exchange and crossed her arms as she walked down the stairs ahead of him. He walked after her to the doors. 

“it’s a bit of a walk from here to snowdin. so, i was thinkin’ ya might prefer a shortcut.” He held out a hand to her. She looked at the hand and was debating if she wanted to hold it or not. A part of her was hurt and she didn’t understand why and another part was just thrilled by this idea and despite him not seeming to hear her when she mentioned the gift for him or much else she took it.  His smile widened a little and his eyelights got slightly brighter as he pushed open the door before them. When they stepped out the Ruins door was nowhere behind them and they were surrounded by trees near a shed and a large house.

“fast shortcut, huh?” 

“Brrr… H-how? I g-guess so…” He just smiled at her and led her to the house opening the front door with a key on his phone and pushing it open for her. Frisk walked in looking around the place when she was tackled by a very excited Papyrus. 

“You’re Here!” 

“I t-think so. Can I get inside?” 

“Right!” He let go and walked further in, Sans chuckled a little behind her, shutting the door behind him to shut the cold out; the house was warm.

“Here by the way…” Frisk says handing Sans a book.

“Not that you celebrate it but you mentioned once about stars and stuff.” 

“thanks.” It was a book made of several different books and magazines about stars and galaxies. It wasn’t perfect but it was a nice gift still. 

“Yeah, I got you a book too Papyrus.” Frisk handed over the handmade book of several stories and drawings inside. 

“Thank You! I Got You Something Too!” He ran to his room quickly and came back with a box in hand. He was careful coming back downstairs and handed the box to her, it was clearly wrapped by him as it was a little wonky with the wrapping paper, but it had a book of animals or more precisely, a book on how to draw them.

“Thank you Papyrus. I like it.” Frisk had come to accept that Sans won’t give her a gift for her birthday and she was okay with that. Her mom already told her that she might get her birthday gift from her if she behaves. Frisk sat on the couch and glanced around the place and sighed. She really had no idea what Papyrus had planned but she knew with this outfit she couldn’t go outside and just have fun either.

“Why Don’t We Eat?” Papyrus asked.

“Sans Helped Me Cook Our Meal!” 

“Okay.” Frisk got up and followed Papyrus to where she is supposed to sit. She sighed and sat at the table and glanced around just felt felt awkward. The food was waiting for them, it was a plate of spaghetti with a side of garlic bread and some peas and the desert was an apple pie.

“Thank you Papyrus and Sans for the meal.” 

“Of Course!” He smiled.

“no problem.” Sans said as he went to the fridge to get some ketchup.

“Are you joining us Sans?” Frisk watched him grab the ketchup. 

“nah, this is supposed to be your guys’ day. i’ll be in the living room, plus i had to work today so i ended up eating before hand.”

“Ahh… okay. Cya.” 

“you two enjoy.” He smiled and headed into the living room to watch some TV. It was fairly quiet as Frisk just ate the meal and didn’t say much as Papyrus provided all the conversation. Papyrus didn’t seem to mind though as he’d talked about what he’d done the previous day and this morning.

“That’s nice.” Frisk says as she ate the rest of the spaghetti. She was trying hard to act like she was half-ways interested but her mind was elsewhere. Frisk was trying to convince herself that she should be nicer and that Sans was not going to surprise her with any kind of gift of any sorts.

“Will you excuse me?” Frisk asks.

“Sure!” Sans had drifted off a little while watching TV. He wasn’t fully asleep, but not really awake either. Frisk went over into the other room and sighed.

“Great… I was hoping to spend a little time with you and you are asleep probably dreaming about kissing mom and stuff…” Frisk said annoyed.

“so she didn’t tell you then.” He says after a moment. One eye socket opened.

“AHHH!” She jumped back and tripping a little bit. He snickered quietly.

“V-very funny! I-I didn’t see that … coming.” Frisk felt upset and nervous at the same time.

“heh, sorry, but you should never assume. and no, i don’t dream about kissing your mom.”

“Okay you don’t need to tell me what you dream about my mom.” 

“usually dream about ketchup. tori is married, for one, and two she’s like three times my age.” 

“She is? You two are married?”

“no, she’s married to someone else. i’ve never been married.”

“The way you two talk though…”

“we’ve been friends for years, it was only when you came here that i actually even knew what she looked like. but no... she got married before i was even a soul in my mom.” 

“Oh... I see…” Frisk went around and sat on the couch.

“i don’t think you honestly wanna know how old i am in your years... but in monster years, i’m just a little older than you.”

“How old are you?” 

“in monster years i’m 19.” 

“You are 7 years older than me?”

“eh... more than that actually. paps is closer to your age.” 

“I guess so… I dunno.”

“kiddo, in human years i’m old enough to be your grandfather more than once over. trust me on this.” She shrugged a little.

“Okay. I just wanted a better friendship but you been staying away longer and longer. It is like you are avoiding me.”

“been pretty busy lately, but i was only avoiding you for a short while actually. that little incident was pretty embarrassing.”

“Mom says I was a huge disappointment. I just want to have some fun. I am not allowed to act like that ever.”

“i’m not mad at ya kiddo, and it’s not your fault you don’t know what is and isn’t acceptable around certain types of monsters. it’d take tori years to explain it all, by then you’d probably be my human age once she got done explaining what we know automatically.”

“I am sick of this outfit and this dress. I tried to look nice and it is all so stupid.” Frisk started to fuss with her dress trying to rip it off.

“hmm, well maybe purple isn’t your color exactly, but that doesn’t mean you don’t look nice.”

“You are just saying that because there.” Frisk got the zipper to come loose and started to unzip the dress.

“whoa, hey don’t do that! pap might get the wrong idea! look... he’s not as naïve as he pretends sometimes. besides, i didn’t say that just because. i thought it was cute when i first saw it.”

“What are you talking about?” Frisk asks.

“kiddo, you just don’t take something off in front of someone like that who isn’t family after you reach the age you have. the only time that’s acceptable is a jacket. nothing else.”

“I swear. You think I am just…” Frisk started.

“i’m an adult monster frisk, try to realize that some things you do are gonna... be different than when you’re around tori.” The dress dropped as Sans looked away and Frisk just rolled her eyes a bit. He completely had the wrong idea obviously about the dress and was clearly embarrassed about something.

“I am wearing clothes underneath. You can look.” Frisk was wearing a t-shirt and shorts underneath.

“Frisk What’s Taking So L- Oh... Were You Hot Wearing That Dress? Is That Why You Changed?” 

“Yeah, I was tired wearing that dress. Sorry.”

“Sans Why Do You Look Blue?” Sans just put his skull in his heads.  _ this girl is really unbelievable...  _

“Huh? Why is he blue?” 

“You Don’t Know? Most Monsters Blush The Color Of Their Magic!” 

“Ahhh…” Frisk decided to cover for Sans just this once.

“It is my bad I said something very embarrassing so he is blushing because of that.”

“Oh. Well Are You Coming Back To Finish Eating At Least?” 

“Sure. I will be right behind ya.”

_ if it’s possible to dust out of embarrassment this kid is going to be the death of me...  _

Frisk let Papyrus go on ahead as she stayed behind for a moment.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“eh, well it seems to be a thing lately.” She shrugged.

“Well I find myself upset with certain things and I try to show off a little more but I don’t know why. I think it is just things.”

“part of growing up.”

“Probably. I best get going. Talk to you later Sans.”

“yup.” He watched her leave, once she left he got up and went over to the dress she’d left behind.  _ yeah... you’re something alright. you really have no idea what you did... do you? _ He thought as he picked it up and folded it up, putting it into his phone and shooting off a text to Toriel.

Sans: thought ya might want this back before it wrinkles.

1 attachment

Toriel: WHAT!? Is she running around naked!!!

Sans: no. she snuck some clothes underneath, a t-shirt and pants.

Toriel: She is so in trouble! I told her to act like a proper lady! 

Sans: nothin’ wrong with her changing. she got warm in it.

Sans was pretty sure Toriel would dust in anger if she had any idea what Frisk had done.... And then he’d get an earful himself.

Toriel: She wouldn’t have gotten warm if she didn’t wear clothes underneath.

Sans: it was probably best she did considering the weather here.

Now there was an image that Sans didn’t need to picture… again.

_ if i even hinted at this i’d be a charred skeleton... i am not risking it. besides... got to hand it to her for being that gutsy... heh. _

Toriel: Oh she don’t need to worry about being cold EVER again...

Sans: she didn’t know about my shortcuts. don’t roast her too bad just because she wants to be comfortable on her date. she’s not royalty tori.

Toriel: Poor Papyrus he has been expecting a grand date and my daughter is now dressed in a regular outfit.

Sans: pff, his idea of a “grand date” is a bunch of puzzles and watching mettaton, i don’t think he cares too much.

Toriel: Still… In a way she represents me. 

Sans: i think if she had actual interest in this date beyond being nice... she probably woulda ditched the underneath clothes after arriving here.

Toriel: Exactly she is being very rude!

Sans: she’s a kid who wasn’t raised in court. this is kinda normal.

Toriel: Still apologize on my behalf and make sure she doesn’t get that cell. She doesn’t deserve it.

Sans: eh... i kinda disagree. especially considering i had to explain to her we’re not dating. what a fun conversation that was mrs cougar.

Frisk and Papyrus were giggling in the other room.

Toriel: Oh… yeah… I forgot about that. I mean she has no reason to be upset about that though.

Sans: i have a theory. i could be wrong though. 

Toriel: What theory is that?

Sans: that she’s interested in a skeleton but it ain’t my brother.

Toriel: ... But she barely sees you at all.

Sans: it’s just a theory. 

Toriel: Great just great… 

Sans: relax. she’s far too young for me. besides, i’m not looking for a mate. we had this discussion a while back remember?

Toriel: Yes I know 

Sans: so what are you worried about then? 

Toriel: She is going to drive me up the wall wanting to be near you or something like that.

Sans: it’s a crush. it’ll fade over time when nothing changes and it’s not like i’m encouraging it.

Toriel: Alright. Besides she might fall for your brother by then.

Sans: kinda figured since they’re practically growing up together that by the time pap is old enough to know about mating that she might grow attached. then we’ll have a whole new problem. gettin’ pap to stay away from the ruins.

Frisk came into the living room and went over to Sans.

Sans chuckled to himself a little as he put the phone away, that would be the day wouldn’t it? Him dragging his brother FROM the ruins.

“I know I shouldn’t ask but I am guessing nothing… but did you get me a gift?”

“i was wonderin’ if you would actually or if it’d wait until the end of the evening.” He pulled out the small gift box.

“told you that i hid that thing in a gift box. i’m a monster of my word.” He grins a little. She took the box and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He flushed slightly.

“Thank you Sans.” She couldn’t get the courage to say anything else as she backed up.


	6. 13th Year

It was hard to think that he’d known her so long, of course he visited her when he could and Papyrus was in the Ruins a lot because of all the jobs that Sans did now, but he had said he was doing so many because the house was almost paid off. Just a couple more weeks of all this chaos and then the house would be theirs. Frisk was allowed outside but only with the company of Papyrus or Sans. She also got her cell, which she loved because it allowed her to text and feel a little free.

Monsters in Snowdin Forest were starting to get used to having her around when they saw one or both of the skeleton brothers now. Most especially since Papyrus insisted on greeting them all when Frisk was with him and he’d introduced her to everyone... even Jerry. Frisk was a little shy but kind to others and was trying to be kind even to Jerry who annoyed everyone. That day Frisk and Papyrus were heading to his place and Frisk was texting Sans.

“So you ready for your birthday Paps?” Frisk asks as she texted Sans.

“Always! Sans Got Me This Scarf! He Said I Could Have It Early Because I Go Out So Often!” It was a bright orange red scarf. 

Frisk: Nice scarf you got your bro. 

“That is an awesome scarf.”

Sans: thanks. i’ve kinda had it a while. family heirloom. thought it was time to pass it on.

Frisk: It is really sweet. 

Attached 1 image

It was a picture of Frisk and Papyrus standing close together doing a selfie. Frisk was wearing a light blue jacket and dark blue hat next to Papyrus.

Sans: ya look cute together.

He sent that, rather than the pun that had been on the tip of his tongue.

Frisk: No jokes no puns? 

Sans: snow room for it when you’re talking about a selfie.

Frisk: I was going to say if you don’t joke about something I was afraid you were upset or jealous XD

Sans: jealous of what?

Frisk: -_^ of me with you or you want to be with your brother ^_-

_hmmm, that’s an interesting trail of thought... but you’re way too young for me._ He chuckled a little though when he saw the text.

Sans: guilty. i love my bro. who wouldn’t wanna be with him? he’s the coolest.

Frisk: Hang on… let’s see 

Attached 2 images

Frisk photo shopped the first photo of Sans head overlapping her face in one and Papyrus’ face in the other.

Sans snorted when he saw the first one. The second made him pause before he shook his head and deleted the second. Just in case.

Sans: ya got a good sanse of humor there.

Frisk: I am glad I made you laugh at least… I got to go a bunch of kids want to do a snowball fight I have to defend my title of not being snowed over in Snowdin.

Frisk and Papyrus had a pretty good time until a couple rogue snowballs caught Frisk by surprise and somewhere she lost her glasses. Sans chuckled a bit at the text.

Sans: be careful, snow good if ya get iced.

“Paps, help me I can’t see.” Frisk asks as the kids kept throwing snowballs not understanding what was happening.

“What? Oh... Hang On! I’ll Help You!” He ran over, ignoring the snowballs, dodging most and began shuffling through the snow, trying to find the glasses.

“Snow down his pants!” Said MK who shoved snow down Papyrus’s pants as Frisk tries to look for the glasses but ends up tripping a little.

“Hey! Cut That Out! I’m Looking For Something Important!” Papyrus says as he continues to dig through the snow until one of the kids said “Oops.” Papyrus looked over.

“What Do You Mean Oops?” 

“I accidently stepped on someone’s glasses.” The one kid says picking them up.

“We Were Looking For Those!” Papyrus says.

“Frisk Needs Those To See!”

“I didn’t mean to. I am sorry!” It was a young monster and they looked genuinely sorry.

“Well, It’s Not Like You Meant To.” Frisk sighed as she sat back down in the snow. The lens were cracked in the glasses making it impossible to see out of the side.

“Why Don’t We Go See Sans. I’m Sure He Can Fix It! He Can Fix Anything!” 

“Do you think so?” Frisk says.

“Sure!” 

“Please don’t tell the Judge on me Papyrus. I really didn’t mean to do that.” The young monster pleaded.

“I Know... I Don’t Even Know The Judge Personally Anyway. We’ll Just Get Them Fixed.” 

“The Judge?” Frisk asked as she wrapped an arm around Papyrus allowing him to guide her.

“Don’t You Know?” Papyrus looked a little confused. Everyone knew about The Judge even if no one agreed on what they were like or who they were supposed to be.

“No, mom keeps things secret that she is afraid of me knowing too much.”

“I See... Well Maybe She Didn’t Want You Scared.”

“Maybe. Who is this Judge?”

“The Judge Is A Monster Who Deals With Bad Monsters. Anyone Who Sees The Judge Is In Serious Trouble. They Only Handle The Really Bad Stuff And Most Who See The Judge Don’t Come Back.” 

“So he is like a devil of sorts?”

“What’s A Devil?” 

“The devil is a being that lives in hell and deals with bad beings.”

“Hmmm. I Don’t Think So. The Judge Deals With Monsters In The Hall... Not.. Whatever This Hell Place Is.” Frisk shrugs as she allowed him to guide her further.

“Sans Has Told Me That He Sometimes Sees The King About His Work, Although I’m Not Sure Why, But I Imagine He Has Seen The Judge. Supposedly They Stay Around The Castle And I Trust What Sans Says. He’s Never Said I’ve Done Anything That Bad.”

“Well Sans is smart and funny and he can do things I never seen before and he has this way to make me smile.” A light flush crossed her cheeks as they stood in front of the one being she didn’t want to say that in front of.

“That Sounds Like My Brother!” 

“Whose that punk? Paps! Whose that with you? I never seen this punk before.” Here was a fish lady dressed up in winter gear and went up to Frisk and eyed her before her eyes became like saucers.

“Paps… do you know what you did?”

“Undyne! This Is My Future Mate Frisk! Frisk, This Is Undyne! She Lives In Waterfall. Her Dad Is The Captain Of The Royal Guard!” 

“Papyrus! If we turn Frisk in we can be in the Royal Army!”

“I Can’t Do That To My Future Mate!” 

“What? Turn me in?” Frisk was getting nervous and held down the number 1 number to quick call her mom.

“Anyway, We Don’t Have Time, We Need To Go See My Brother!” 

“Punk! You are hiding a human!”

“I’m Not Hiding Her! I’m Going To Marry Her! Nyehehe!” He grabbed Frisk’s arm and pulled her along past Undyne towards the river. Toriel overheard that part and when she was unable to get a response from Frisk called Sans.

“Sans! Answer the phone please!” Toriel begged.

Sans picked up his phone.

“hey tori. what’s up?”

“Frisk… there was something… Someone knows Frisk is a human and is being hidden.”

“wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“Wait this happened before with Frisk?” 

“yeah, i’ve had to deal with guards and the captain more than once about Frisk.”

“She called me but she didn’t respond and I am just worried that something bad happened.”

“paps should be with her so there shouldn’t be any problems.”

“Okay… Just tell her to call me if you get ahold of her please.”

“i’ll call my brother and see what’s going on. i’ll get back to ya okay?”

  
  


During that call Undyne was being stubborn and was tossing spears at Papyrus who was carrying Frisk in his arms. Papyrus blocked the spears and jumped onto the Riverperson’s boat. 

  
“To Hotland!” The boat started off, usually no one was dumb enough to throw attacks at the Riverperson.

“Come BACKK!!!!” Several spears went in front of the boat but the Riverperson expertly drove the boat. None of them got close, the Riverperson’s magic interfered, the spears disappearing into small portals to never be seen again.

“W-what is going o-on?” Frisk was scared because she couldn’t see what was happening.

“Nyehehe! Don’t Worry Frisk! We’re Perfectly Safe Here!” Papyrus set her into the boat properly as it continued on its way. The temperature around them changing from cold to mild to hot.

“Tra la la Come again!” 

“Thanks I think…” Frisk says feeling her way around. As they headed up they can see dust flying as a monster was speeding towards their direction.

“HHHHHUUUUUMMMMAAAAANNNN!!!!” At that moment Papyrus’ phone rang. 

“Excuse Me.” The two sat in the boat as Papyrus answered the phone.

“This Is The Great Papyrus Speaking!” 

“hey bro, is frisk with ya?” 

“Yes Brother! We’re Coming To See You Actually!” 

“yeah? where you at?”

“The Riverperson’s Stop! We Were Just About To Get Out!” Undyne was impatiently stood on the edge with a spear in her hand as she glared at Frisk.

“cool. i’ll meet you there then.” 

“We’ll Mee-” Before he could say anything, Sans of course had hung up and appeared a few feet behind Undyne.

“h e y. p a l.” 

“She is mine!” Undyne growled.

“t h a t ‘ s m y b r o t h e r h a l f p i n t. p u t t h e s p e a r a w a y.

“You can have Paps! The human comes with me.” Frisk shook, not sure what was happening. She couldn’t make out what was happening. The atmosphere suddenly got colder.

“d o n ’t m a k e m e r e p e a t m y s e l f. f i s h s t i c k.” The spear disappeared but she glared at Sans.

“Sans?” Frisk asks unsure where he was. He walked over to the boat and held out a hand to her, he still seemed himself, though the atmosphere was still a little tense.

“c’mon frisk, i can see why you two are here.” It took her a moment to feel out for his hand but she took it.

“I am sorry Sans. It got knocked off and someone accidently stepped on it.”

“yeah, i figured that might be the case. pap, this could take a bit, why don’t you head back home. i’ll bring frisk back once we get it all settled.”

“She should be taken in to get her soul removed.” Undyne said in a matter of fact statement. Sans turned on Undyne the moment she started and the look he gave her was enough to make her pale.

“you really have a bad habit of not listening. better watch it or you’ll end up in the hall.”

“Fine… whatever, I remember when we wanted to leave this hell hole.” Undyne said leaving and following Papyrus while Frisk hold on Sans’ hand tightened.

“I made things worse didn’t I?” Frisk muttered.

“not your fault.” 

“I am sorry about the glasses. I didn’t mean to break them.”

“yeah, i know.” 

“Why did she want my soul?” Frisk asked as she allowed Sans to guide her.

“long story. hang on, okay, we need to take a short cut.” He held her hand as he turned a corner, soon they were standing in front of a lab and he pulled her inside before anyone else could see her. As he pulled her through the lab he began to explain to her about the barrier. How they had six human souls from previous humans who had fallen down into the Underground but not survived. They needed seven souls. Frisk was the seventh human.

“So my soul… is needed.”

“most are going to see it that way outside snowdin, unfortunately.” 

“Do you feel that way about me?” Frisk asked as she held his hand. It was like a giant test of how he felt and his morality all at once. 

“no.” He stopped in a room with her and let go of her hand.

“stand here a second.” He rummaged around before he found what he was looking for and moved towards her.

“let’s see if these are better.” He gently set the new glasses on her face. Everything around her came into clear focus. She blinked, glanced around and the moment she realized how close she was to Sans she flushed lightly.

“Thank you Sans. I can see much clearer than before. I can see your eye lights... Does it look good on me?” Frisk asks in an unintentionally flirty tone.

“sure, glad that they work better.” 

“Do they not look good on me?” She was getting a little concerned. 

“they look fine, i made ‘em slender for a reason. light and fashionable.” 

“Does it make me look pretty? Your-… nevermind do they?” 

“hmm, well i’m probably not the best one to judge human looks kiddo. sorry.” 

“Oh... okay.” She pushed up her new glasses and moved around the lab to look around.

“do you want the chain from the old ones?” 

“Probably. They did help.” He unhooked the chain from the old frames and gently took the glasses back, put the chain on and then handed them back to her. She took the glasses from him and put them on her face again with a smile.

“Thank you Sans. I owe you one. I guess all this time mom wouldn’t let me out was because of this soul thing Chara mentioned. Are you like a scientist or something?” Frisk went around and started to pick things up and set them down as she kept glancing his way. 

“eh, i help the royal scientist every now and then. it’s more of i’m friends with her so i give her a hand when she needs it. and yeah, this is why tori didn’t want you out in the underground. snowdin is safe because no one there has seen a human in so long that they wouldn’t know one on sight, but the other areas house older monsters who remember... or in undyne’s case... know how to teach it.” 

“Do you think Snowdin will be safe if Undyne… she spotted me there.” 

“i’ll deal with her.” 

“How? You can’t be with me 24/7 and on top of it… Why aren’t you like her if everything you told me earlier was true. Don’t you want to go to the surface as well?”

“cuz i know her dad. he’s one of my bosses. so i can deal with it directly. and not all monsters are alike kiddo. i gave up going back to the surface a long time ago. i don’t really much care if we get there or not. the only thing that really matters is my brother’s happiness... and if i can make others happy along the way i will.” 

“So… if he is happy you will be happy? I see.” Frisk gave Sans a small smile and glanced at the items around her. 

“Nothing else makes you happy does it?” She went and sat down on a chair nearby.

“hmmm, well i wouldn’t say that. just that it’s what i care about the most.” 

“What do you care for the most? Wait that would be your brother… Shhh… Chara… keep quiet it is rude to interrupt. Yes, you are probably right… no… I am not telling him that.” Frisk sighs and stands up.

“We … Can you take me home or to your place for a sleepover?” 

“a sleepover? hmm, i think pap would like that. he’s never had one before.” 

“Me neither. I read about it. Thought it would- CHARA PLEASE…” Frisk looked down at her chest as the locket dangled on her neck. 

“hmm, mind if i borrow that for a bit? i have a feelin’ she wants a chat and this would be easier.” Frisk hesitated for a moment before she took the necklace off and handed it to him.

“hey there princess, let’s have this chat you seem ta wanna have.” He walked off to the other end of the room with the locket held gently, but securely in his grasp.

“what’s this all about?” He asked quietly, staring at the ghost.

“Me and you know the true deal between you and Frisk and Toriel.” The voice whispered. 

“and you decided this sleepover was a good solution?” He asked quietly.

“No, if I had my way, there would be a lot of things different. She now has it in her head… you know she is very particular.” 

“i know she’s particular, but that doesn’t tell me what she has in her head.” 

“Do you really want to know?” 

“would i be askin’ if i didn’t?” 

“One … she feels confused about you. Two she is debating if certain things don’t happen with her and Papyrus that you will hate her. She also is having thoughts about sacrificing her soul. Which by feeling my connection with her weakening that might be happening now. The last one… is my idea. I told her that she is the key to allowing you guys leave and if she wants to be a good friend like you guys been to her then one has to be willing to make the same sacrifices.” 

“just make sure you don’t mean _that_ kinda sacrifice. tori would have my dust if i even allowed frisk anywhere _near_ the capital. i’m not going to take her soul and i wager you’ve figured out by now what sort of chaos i’d be up against if anyone in the capital found out themselves about it. bad enough i had to bully al into silence.”

“Well I can’t control her but I can only talk to her. The whole story about the souls has her thinking though… I am only telling you because I know you don’t really have much feelings for her.” 

“yeah, i figured as much after i heard you got stuck in the closet. heh. though about her... i didn’t exactly tell the whole truth.”

“Really? Come on Sans. You can do SOOOO much better. She is a love sick puppy who you can convince her to free you all.” 

“yeah? bet you can’t even name _one_ living monster who’s been as nice to paps as she has.”

“Umm… me but I can’t be around to do it.” 

“you don’t count. you’re dead remember?” 

“I guess that makes sense you will feel obligated to like her.” 

“wow, that’s harsh. i’m not that cold blooded even if i don’t have blood.”

“What? You said it yourself. You seem to value that she is nice to your brother.” 

“that’s a requirement for me to like anyone. but she doesn’t have to go to the lengths she has. i’d say it’s an over qualification in her case. but even so, it’s not like i can do anything about it.” 

“She bugs me so much about “What does Sans like?” “What was he like when he was younger?” “Was he always that cute?” ”

“pff, well she does know we were playmates. of course she’d ask you. you would know me even better than tori.” 

“Then you know she has a massive crush on you then right?” 

“i theorized she might. you just confirmed it.”

“She has been trying to figure out when to give you a kiss forever. I am just like, stop telling me this… I don’t want to hear this. I think at first it was cute but now she is looking for anyway to impress you. Which is why I wanted to talk to you about her and the whole soul thing. I said if you want to do something, sometimes we have to sacrifice something and now that you told her about the souls and stuff… well…” 

“well shit.”

“Yeah, well at least I convinced her to do a sleepover to at least delay it a little.”

“i see. that explains the idea, but i did say i didn’t care about getting to the surface... and i really don’t.”

“No but you said that your brother is the most important and his happiness is your happiness.” 

“yeah, but he doesn’t really know about the surface so he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Regardless, she thinks that the stuff she gave you don’t mean dilly squat. She is truly a teen… I swear…” 

“seriously? speaking of that, i have that book on me.”

“Wait? You actually read that book?” 

“why wouldn’t i?”

“Because I saw some of the articles and they seem so fake…” 

“they aren’t. i verified most of ‘em with books i have on the subject. the only plausible fake things is the whole ufo crap apparently some humans believe and others don’t.” 

“Yeah. I told her to not put that stuff in it and she was like. I don’t know if it is real or not. I am not going to take it out.” 

“aside from that, everything about the stars and galaxies in that book is pure fact.”

“Great… you might want to head back to the room. I think I see a certain soul coming in.” 

“not again... i swear that brat doesn’t know when to give up.” He walked back into the other room.

“Hurry… ouch…” Chara whimpered.

“sorry!” He said as he walked over towards Frisk, he could see the soul now too. Great. Just peachy. Undyne had tossed a spear and pierced Frisk in the shoulder pinning her to the wall. Sans summoned blue bones, pinning Undyne by the soul to the spot.

“JUST LET ME TAKE THE SOUL AND IT WILL BE DONE!” Frisk was trying to remove the spear as it held her up a little bit causing quite a bit of pain.

“your father is going to be very pissed with you.” Sans says and walks over to Frisk.

“hold still for me, k?” He says quietly.

“She is a HUMAN! We been told to do this by the King himself!” Undyne says. 

“shut. the. fuck. up. for. five. damn. minutes.” He growls at Undyne. He then turned his attention back to Frisk. Frisk tried to stay as still as she could as she had one of her hands on the spear to help hold herself up.

“I didn’t… I just walked around the room… I am sorry. I am sorry…” 

“i know.” He took hold of the spear.

“on the count of three okay?” Frisk closed her eyes and tried to mentally prepare herself.

“one.” He said.

“One.” She says at the same time as he did. He didn’t even say two before yanking it out, the point being so she wouldn’t tense. She yelped in pain as she fell to the floor. He put his hands over the wound, staunching the blood with pressure alone as he summoned healing magic to help the wound close. He wasn’t good enough to fully heal it... and Toriel was going to have a shit fit.... 

“W-what is g-going on? Oh… I c-can come b-back if y-you.” 

“any help is welcome al. grab some healing items will ya? you know i ain’t a healer.” 

“O-okay. D-don’t worry… What in t-the world happened?” Alphys went over to the bleeding Frisk and took a needle and shove it into the wound to stop the bleeding.

“she’s what happened.” He jerked his head towards Undyne.

“acting against orders to cease just because she wants to prove herself worthy of bein’ who she is. her pop isn’t gonna be happy.”

“G-great… U-undyne, did y-you use m-my cameras?”

“They are there for a reason!” Undyne said gruffly. Alphys sighed as she started to use magic on her Frisk’s shoulder.

“H-help me take her to t-the table. A-are you a-allergic to anything?” 

“I d-don’t know…” Frisk was so scared and nervous of everything that moment she was just shaking. Her shirt was stained with her own blood and she wondered if she will be okay.

“D-don’t worry F-frisk. I s-seen worse. Y-you will be o-okay.” Sans pulled out a black phone and shot off a text, it wasn’t his usual phone... he then tucked it away and pulled out his usual phone.

Sans: hey tori. frisk broke her glasses, so i’m fixin’ them. happened in a snowball fight. she’s with me in hotland with alphys.

Toriel: Oh? Alphys is that scientist friend you mentioned. 

Sans: yeah. she’s helping me find glass replacement at the moment. i thought i’d tell ya so you wouldn’t worry if you were lookin’ for her.

Toriel: Alright. Thank you Sans. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me. You know I am such a worry wart.

Sans: yeah. i didn’t want you getting any wrong ideas.

Toriel: How long do you think it will be? 

Sans: dunno. depends on if i can find a replacement or have to meld the glass to fix it.

He hated lying, but this was better than if she knew the truth.

Toriel: Well worse comes to worse she can come home blind. I can take care of her one day like that. 

Sans: i know ya can, but that’d require you meetin’ her in snowdin if i did that. no way she’d find her way back on her own. especially since we took a shortcut. she has no idea where she is in relation to you.

Toriel: Is it possible that she spend the night with you then? I don’t want her to try to walk here like that or have Papyrus escort her home?

Sans: she mentioned the idea of a sleepover. i was going to think we’d schedule one in the ruins, but if this takes too long then we can do that tonight at my place. paps can then escort her home after breakfast.

Toriel: Thank you. I am sorry she broke her gift. She should know better.

Sans: yeah, but it’s not her fault. snowball fights can get outta hand.

“S-sans I n-need you to h-help me to m-move her onto the t-table please!” Alphys asked again, noticing he was distracted by the phone.

“sure.” He helped out, using a bit of gravity magic to help lift her while he put the phone away.

“T-thank you. G-get U-undyne out of h-here and I will m-move Frisk to .... She d-doesn’t know the l-layout nor our lingo Sans. I j-just can’t afford Undyne trying to kill F-frisk every 10 seconds.” Alphys used sign language to tell Sans which room that she intended to take Frisk as Undyne fussed at them. Sans nodded.

“quit fussing undyne or i’ll march you to the hall instead of to the captain.” He growled. As he gripped the other’s soul in his gravity magic, forcing her to go where he wanted.

“D-don’t worry F-frisk. She c-can’t hurt you a-anymore.” 

“H-how do you know my name?” Frisk asks as Alphys felt a little embarrassed. 

“O-oh well... S-sans has t-told me about you.” 

“H-he has?” Frisk seemed kinda surprised.

“Y-yeah... and there’s c-cameras around the Underground. F-for security purposes of c-course.” 

“Oh. D-do y-you plan taking my soul too?” 

“O-of course not! While it is t-true we need s-seven souls to get out o-of here... w-we can wait! Wait for a m-malicious soul to f-fall.” 

“But… wouldn’t you and Sans be happier if I am gone though? Maybe Undyne is right… she just wants what is best…” 

“M-maybe she does b-but that d-doesn’t make it r-right. I have b-been watching you and I t-think it would be b-better to wait. I d-don’t want an i-innocent soul’s b-blood on my claws j-just for something as g-getting to the surface.” 

“Were the o-others bad?” Frisk asked as she was losing her senses.

“Will Sans even miss me?” Was the last thing she muttered before blacking out. Alphys didn’t have a chance to answer.  Alphys operated on her and soon enough Sans joined her again after she completed the operation.

“S-she is f-fine Sans.” Alphys says glancing over to him. 

“No p-permanent damage. She s-should heal up quick.” 

“how quick? because her mom doesn’t know and she’ll have kittens if she finds out undyne did this... then undyne will be a fried fish stick. for real.” 

“I t-think within a d-day or t-two. If she d-doesn’t really move her a-arm she s-should be able to h-hide it.” 

“great. her mom is expecting her back tomorrow. and i don’t really have any excuse to keep her away honestly.”

“If y-you want you c-can probably g-give her injections to help speed up the process but s-she might be a little more… w-well each being is d-different with the shot.” 

“a little more what?”

“S-some are a l-little more hormonal.” 

“i’ll deal with that. better that than being charcoal. i promised i’d look out for her.”

“A-alright. Let m-me get the s-shot. She will need t-two of them the s-side effect is only about a couple of h-hours per shot. It w-will speed up the healing quite a bit t-though.” Alphys went to retrieve the shot and handed it over to Sans.

“good. thanks al.” 

“She w-was wondering if y-you will miss her if she dusted. Do w-what you want w-with that information but t-thought you aught to k-know… unless you w-want to tell me something?” Frisk stirred a little bit.

“H-hey… where am I?’ Frisk asked looking around before putting her hand to her shoulder and wincing a bit.

“later, al, i have to take care of her.” 

“Later S-sans. F-frisk m-make sure not to o-over do it.” 

“how are ya feelin’?” He asks as he walks over to her.

“Tired and sore. It wasn’t a dream was it then? A-are you o-okay?” Frisk asked as she tries to take his hand but being as weak as she was she just ended up letting her hand hang over the edge of the table 

“i’m fine. don’t worry about me.”

“Okay…” Alphys went over to Frisk and gave her a shot.

“J-just giving her the f-first shot. Y-you are taking her h-home right?” Alphys asked just making sure.

“Ow! What did she inject me with?” Frisk asked looking at Sans curiously. 

“it’ll help speed up the healing, because otherwise tori isn’t gonna let you out again any time soon if she finds out what happened.” 

“Maybe it will be for the better then you or Papyrus won’t get in trouble because of me.” Alphys waved as she left the two alone. 

“we aren’t in trouble because of you. where did you get that notion? oh, by the way, here’s the locket back.” 

“... This gal…” Frisk says taking the locket and putting it into her pocket.

“they don’t know what they’re talkin’ about. paps has never been in trouble because of you and neither have i.” 

“Not until today… and she is g-going to be following me forever because I am so greedy and I should just do what she says.”

“nah. if she knows what’s good for her she’ll leave ya alone from now on. she can’t defy the captain.” 

“Really? What if others come after me? If any hurt you… I would never forgive myself... or Paps…” 

“don’t worry about that. i can take care of myself. i’m a sentry remember? and anyone who messes with paps has to answer to me.”

“Right… you are the best.” Frisk sighs and tries to relax.

“That Undyne is a bitch. Don’t tell mom I said that. That shot… is weird… What is going to happen to me?” 

“well, you’re gonna stay with me and paps for a bit. just until you’re healed enough that there’s no complications and tori won’t want to dust us both over it.” 

“Okay sounds good... Are we going to do a shortcut then?” Frisk asks as she tries to get up to go over to him. She somehow even with all the drugs in her system got up and stumbled over to him.

“yeah. easy there kiddo. i don’t think ya should be walkin’.” 

“I am … I am okay…” She held onto his shirt shaking a bit before pressing her head against his chest trying to catch her breath.  He scooped her up into his embrace.

“yeah, no walkin’ for you for a few more hours kiddo.” He looked over to Alphys.

“thanks again al.” He then walked off, taking a shortcut straight to the living room this time. He set Frisk on the couch. Frisk still clung to him and pulled him close to her so she could hug him.

“Don’t go please…” She rubbed her face against his shirt and lifted her head to look into his eye lights.

“Please… stay with me.” 

“okay, i won’t. but ya gotta let go so i can sit down.” 

“O-okay…” Frisk let go but she didn’t like it and sat down on the couch. She moved a little bit over for him to sit next to her. He settled next to her. She immediately moved over and wrapped her arm around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. She sniffed his shirt and rubbed her head against him. 

“You smell nice.” Sans flushed a little and closed his sockets. Telling himself it wouldn’t last ... 

“Oh you got something…” Frisk took her finger to rub something off his chin just to lean up and kiss his teeth in a loving manner. He flushed, he hadn’t expected that or for it to be so soft. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him close to her as she continued to kiss him. He knew he probably shoulda pushed her off, but he couldn’t... for a lot of reasons, some of which he didn’t want to even entertain in his own skull let alone admit to. Though he didn’t exactly have lips himself so this was slightly awkward.

“I think you are so smart and funny. Chara says I am so foolish but I really think your eyes are the best feature and so was your soul.” She whispers as she nuzzled against his neck. He just flushed like a blueberry.

“I would do anything to make you happy.” She says starting to settle down now. She kissed his neck lightly as she felt exhaustion starting to take over. 

_ oh boy... well al did mention the stuff makes her more hormonal...  _ He decided it would be best to never mention this. To pretend it didn’t even happen ... for both their sakes.

“not one word chara. not. one. word.” He muttered softly after Frisk was asleep. There was no doubt in his mind the ghost had seen all that. That was indeed true, and if Sans could hear all she had said while Frisk was saying all this, he would have known how hard she tried to prevent her from acting like a total love sick buffoon. Sans drifted off himself, no doubt his brother would be around again soon and likely wake them both up.

“What Is Going On Here?” On cue a couple hours later. Sans opened one eye. Frisk had her head resting on his lap sleeping.

“takin’ a -yawn- siesta.”

“With Frisk? And Without Me?” Papyrus looked at Frisk and noticed the shirt was bloody.

“we were kinda tired bro ... ran into undyne again so ... the meds that al gave frisk made her sleepy like i usually am.” 

“What Made Her Shirt Bloody?”

“undyne. got her in the shoulder when i went out of the room briefly.” He wasn’t going to mention Chara.

“... I Need To Have A Word With Her!” Papyrus looked upset. 

“you can if you want, but i already sent her to the captain to get a talkin’ to. if she knows what’s good for her she won’t do it again.” 

“How Long Will It Take For Her To Heal Up? I Imagine We Can’t Send Her Home In This State. We Should Either Let Her Wear My Shirt Or Yours And Say It Got Ruined Somehow Her Shirt So Not To Raise Any Suspicion...” Frisk yawned still fast asleep. She moved her head into Sans’ shirt and nuzzled there with a smile.

“It Is Nice To Know She Feels Safe With You Sans. I Am Sorry I Couldn’t Protect You. What Do We Need To Do To Help Her Heal?” 

“no, we can’t and we’ll just have her sleep over here with us for a day or two. i was thinking pap, if she’s unable to be healed enough by tomorrow, even with the boosters, that you could ask miss toriel for her to stay another night. i know you don’t like lying anymore than i do... but she trusts us to look after frisk and it will give us some time to get the blood out of her shirt too.”

“Hmmm… Okay. For Frisk And For You Sans. First Things First How Do We Ummm… Get Her Out… Of The Shirt?” Papyrus felt like a pervert asking such thing but they can’t begin to clean it without removing it.

“we’ll wait for her to wake up again. i’m sure you can find a spare shirt for her to wear in the meantime right?” 

“Yes! Of Course!”

“i knew i could count on you bro.” 

“I Will Go Try To Find One Right Now!” Papyrus ran upstairs as Frisk yawned again before opening her eyes.

“What… the…” Frisk shuffled backwards a little bit.

“hey, how ya feel?”

“I ummm… feeling a little better.” Her face was a cherry red.

“that’s good, those meds kinda knocked ya out after a while. what’s with that look?”

“Yeah, sorry, I ummm… I didn’t mean to lean up so close. You probably hated that…”

“nah, it’s fine, you aren’t heavy and you were pretty tired. we both were. paps is here looking for a shirt for ya to change out of so i can get the blood outta that shirt you are wearing.”

“Was it a dream about the… no it was right yeah…” Frisk sat up and looked over at him.

“hmm? dream? did you have a good one?”

“Yeah… I did…” She smiled and brushed her hair back while she thought about the kissing.

“that’s good.”

“Do you think dreams ever come true?”

“hmmm, i’d like to think they do. 

“Maybe one day I will tell you about my dream.” Frisk was grinning ear to ear.

“okay then.” There was the sound of running footsteps.

“sounds like pap found something.” 

“I FOUND A SHIRT!” It was a shirt Sans got him for Gryftmas. It had a picture of the sock he was supposed to pick up on it.

“Reminder: Pick Up Sock!” It says and brought it over to Frisk.

“I Don’t Like It Very Much… Sorry Sans.”

“Uhh… Thanks?” Frisk says unsure why he handed her the shirt.

“We Need The Shirt Your Wearing So Quickly Change Out Of Your Shirt Into The New One.”

“I don’t think I can lift my arm that high up yet. It is better but it still stings. Can… one of you guys help me really quick. I am wearing a bra so it is not like you see anything.” Both of the skeletons flushed at that.

“Uhhh Sans?”

“um... maybe i should fetch al to help...” 

“We Could Always Do This Tomorrow Too…”

“no pap, the more it’s dry the harder it will be to remove from the clothes. i shoulda thought of this before. i’ll just short cut back to the lab and get al to help.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this hard for you both.” Frisk says apologetically.

“nah, can’t be helped. i’ll be back in a moment.” Sans stood up and shortcut to the lab.

“S-sans? What is g-going on? Did she p-pounce a wall? Or d-did she start crying like c-crazy?”

“no, nothing like that. we just need your help. i need to get the blood out of her shirt asap, but she needs help getting into another shirt.”

“Oh! It is p-probably good to d-do that anyways.”

“yeah. so i came to get you so you could help because we really can’t...” 

“P-poor birthday g-girl. I j-just looked at the calendar.”

“yeah, it’s been a rough one. you can wish her a happy one when you get there.” He took her arm and shortcut them back to the living room. Sans let go once they arrived.

“Hey t-there. How y-you feeling? Y-you must be Papyrus.” Alphys nodding saying hello to Papyrus.

“Yes! Good To Meet You!”

“I w-would talk b-but your brother is g-giving me the l-look. Come with me F-frisk.” Alphys tried to be gentle with Frisk helping her up but she still let out a groan here and there as they went to the bathroom that Papyrus pointed out to them.

“She Seems Nice. Is That Someone You Are Interested In?”

“nah, we’re just friends.” 

“Oh Just The Way You Kept Looking That Way I… I Guess You Were Probably Worried About Frisk Like Me.” Papyrus waited for Alphys and Frisk to come back.  Eventually Alphys and Frisk came back with Alphys helping her onto the couch.

“W-would you like me t-to give her the s-second shot since I a-am here? Her w-wound is healing n-nicely.”

“A Shot? What Does The Shot Do?” Papyrus asked feeling nervous about not knowing what was happening.

“It b-basically h-helps the body o-organically heal itself.” Alphys kept it as simple as possible as she was pretty sure he wouldn’t truly understand what she probably was saying.

“i think we best wait until before bed for that. since it kinda konked her out the first time.” 

“S-sounds good. If y-you don’t m-mind. Can y-you give me a lift b-back?”

“yeah, i’ll take you back.” He took hold of her arm, gently and shortcut them both back to the lab. 

“She is r-recovering very f-fast.”

“that’s good to know. i should get back and make sure they’re both fed for the evening.”  Alphys smiled and nodded.

“Uh-huh…”

“i’ll see ya later al.” He didn’t rise to that bait before shortcutting back to the house.

“Hey Sans. Papyrus is making some supper.”

“i’d better make sure it’s not something he’ll burn.” He headed into the kitchen.

“Okay Butter Noodles!” He found the recipe and was about to start when.

“pap. what’s cookin’?”

“Ahh! Umm.. Noodles Soon. You Almost Made Me Jump Out Of My Skeleton!”

“uh huh... what kind of noodles? and you can’t jump out of your skeleton.”

“Butter Noodles. See Butter And Noodles.”

“uh huh, remember what happened last time you thought you could cook ‘em?”

“I Don’t Know How It Turned Into A Flaming Ball…”

“let me help this time.”

“Okay! Why Didn’t You Want To Give Frisk That Medical Shot She Supposedly Healed Her.”

“like i said, it makes her sleepy. she should eat first before she sleeps. ya know? food helps heal.”  _ and hormonal and you do not need to see that ...  _

“Makes Sense.” It took some time, but between the two of them they managed to make some good noodles. Papyrus brought it out to her and she smiled as she took them and began to eat them.

“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it. These are so good!” She ate as much as she could before returning what was left in her bowl.

“heh, it was mostly pap. i just assisted.” Frisk gestured to Papyrus for him to come closer and hugged him.

“Thank you Papyrus. I appreciate this meal.” Papyrus flushed and hugged her back.

“Anything For You.” Frisk settled down onto the couch, waiting for her shot. Remembering her reaction, though, Sans waited until it was closer to bedtime. He’d made sure to tuck Papyrus in and read him his usual story before he came back downstairs to give Frisk the shot. She didn’t disappoint as she climbed onto his lap and kissed his neck.

“You taste so good…” She muttered to him. He flushed, it was certainly a good thing he’d been brought up to be a decent monster ... 

“ya really shouldn’t do that to someone who’s old enough to be your great grandpa ya know.” 

“No you’re not.” She rubbed her hand against his shirt rubbing against his ribs.

“Besides, I like you no matter how old you are… but...” Tears started to come down her face all of a sudden.

“You think I am ugly and disgusting. You will never see me like I see you.” 

“i don’t think that, c’mon now. we’re friends remember? besides, i really am that old. i ain’t got no reason to lie. tori knows it, you can ask her if you don’t believe me.” 

  
  


“No your not. Chara says friends aren’t paid or whatever to be friends.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“i dunno what chara heard, but i ain’t bein’ paid to do this.”

“Be honest I disgust you.” 

“no.”

“You won’t be honest?” Frisk hit his chest lightly in protest. He sighed.

“that isn’t what i meant. i mean that you don’t disgust me.”

“It doesn’t matter… you and mom both plan that me and Papy- *yawns* will be mates.” 

“that isn’t true, it was just a joke that one night cuz you’re both close to the same age. tori wouldn’t do that to ya even if i hadn’t been.”

“If I had it my way you wo- *yawns* stupid crush it hurts…” She tried to move back a little.

“yeah, i know it does, but don’t think on it too much. it’ll ease with time.”

“Maybe... but…” Her eyes closed as she settled her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe I don’t want to.” He sighed inwardly. This kid definitely was gonna be the death of him one of these days.

  
  


The next day Toriel waited for Frisk and when she showed up eventually seemingly unharmed nothing was said other than that the shirt got dirty and was being cleaned.

“Sans Said It Should Be Clean By This Evening!”

“Thank you guys for everything.” Frisk says with a smile. 

“Nyeheh! Of Course! I Had Fun! We Should Do A Sleepover Again!” 

“I would like that.” Frisk agreed. In the back of her mind something bugged her but she ignored this feeling. 

“See You Later Frisk! Miss Toriel!” 

“See you later Papyrus!” Frisk and Toriel replied. 


	7. 14th Year

Another year. I4 years old now, Frisk had been in the Underground for six years now. It was almost hard to believe sometimes that things hadn’t gone worse than they had. Sans had managed to keep things under control about Frisk’s presence. It would have been a lot more difficult to do if Sans hadn’t made the order to the captain as the Judge. Wasn’t it just convenient to have gained that job a couple of years before? That wasn’t currently what was on his skull though as he was browsing through a shop. He’d not found anything yet to get her for her birthday. He’d mostly had his gifts, over the years, be from Papyrus but with her getting older it was becoming harder and harder to find a good gift with the limited resources. 

Frisk was having conflicting feelings for Sans. It was hard enough that she didn’t see him very often but now it seems he has been hanging out not only with Toriel but at this bar named Grillby’s. Frisk wasn’t sure if he just didn’t like her or what was going on and during this time Papyrus had been hanging with her. At least they always had a good time.

  
  


Frustrated, Sans decided to pay his neighbor a visit. He had a teenage niece, maybe he could help. He took a shortcut to the bar and walked in, waving to those who called out to him as he headed for the bar. 

“hey grillby.”

“Sans. What can I get you?” The flame monster replied.

“thanks but i actually came here for some advice this time.”

“What kind?” 

“well i’m havin’ trouble figurin’ out what to get a friend for their birthday and you have a niece who’s a teenager so i thought maybe you might have some ideas on it.” 

“Ahh… to be honest I gave her mom some g to take her to Muffet’s to get a custom outfit.” 

“wow, and i thought i was lazy. pff... but that is an idea nonetheless.” 

“I figured not only could she pick out the colors she liked but her and her mom can have a day out.”

“makes sense. i appreciate the help pal.”

“You can always get a necklace if it is a girl…” 

“i’ll see what’s there before i figure out what to get. thanks.” He headed back out of the bar.

“What Do You Want For Your Birthday Frisk?” Papyrus asked as they hung out in front of Papyrus’ place. Frisk was lying in the snow just looking up at the darkness above.

“I don’t know…”

  
  


Sans texted Toriel when he got to Muffet’s.

Sans: so i was thinkin’ maybe of gettin’ somethin’ from muffet’s for frisk this year. like maybe some jewelry or somethin’ any ideas on specifics?

Toriel: She would love that! She seems to love her blues so anything blue probably be okay.

Sans: sounds good. i’ll make sure pap remembers to use wrapping paper this time.

Toriel: Is it from him?

Sans: eh, i’ve been mostly gettin’ stuff over the years for him to give honestly.

Toriel: Oh… because he was asking me what to get her… hmmm… well either way.

Sans: i better let him know then of my idea so he doesn’t ask too much.

Sans then sent his next text to Papyrus.

Sans: hey bro, i got an idea of what you can get frisk this year. i’m at muffet’s pickin’ it out.

Papyrus: I Am Just Pinning Frisk Down In The Snow… I Haven’t Figured It Out Either.

Sans walked into the entryway that led to the spider monster’s home and where she often had her shop when she wasn’t selling pastries.

“knock knock.” Feeling the phone vibrate he glanced at it, careful not to step on any spiders or webs around. He didn’t want to make her mad or get stuck. 

Sans: well don’t pin her down too long, don’t want her catching a cold in the snow.

“Who’s there?” 

“justin.”

“Justin ti- who?” Muffet was about to finish the knock knock when she stopped herself with a chuckle.

“justin ordinary customer lookin’ for a nice item.” He chuckled as he stuck the phone in his jacket.

“i’m lookin’ for some jewelry, do you have anything that has blue?

Papyrus: I Will The Moment She Tells Me What She Wants For Her Birthday!

“We do have this rainbow stone that has this beautiful shade of blue in it. Oh we also have this cobalt stone as well.” 

“can i see them?” Muffet grabbed the entire stock of jewelry and showed it to him.

“Now if you know a monster with blue magic. We can also make custom jewelry as well.” 

“pff, you’re lookin’ at one actually.” 

“Is this for your girlfriend?” 

“i don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t presume.” 

“nah, it’s fine. this one is pretty.” He pointed to a charm bracelet with different charms on it that were the colors of the rainbow, they had little animals all around.

“i think that will do. it’s for a teenager and she likes blue animals for some reason.” 

“Hehe… She sounds like a unique soul. I will wrap that up for you.” 

“appreciate it.” He handed over the g for the item then checked his phone.

Sans: i found somethin’ for her that she’ll like pap.

Papyrus: I Wanted Do It This Year! She Says She Wants Some Candy If I Get Off Of Her.

Sans: well you can get her candy too. no one said ya only had to get her one thing this year. heh.

Well, that made sense, he figured next year he’d just take Papyrus with him.

Papyrus: Why Am I The Only One Getting Her Gifts And Not Both Of Us?

Sans: cuz she’s gettin’ to the age where me gettin’ her something would be taken the wrong way. can’t have your future mate gettin’ the wrong idea right? assuming you still plan on that.

Papyrus: Oh Of Course. She Said It As Much The Other Day.

Sans: so then it’s only right you give her things. i’m just helping.

Papyrus: Hmmm… But… Okay… 

Sans: next year we’ll just both go together. i just was on my way back from work when i got this.

Papyrus: You Are The Best Brother Ever!

Muffet returned with a pretty box wrapped in a bow and handed it to Sans.

“thanks muffet.” He says as he took the box.

“No problem.” He put the box into his phone and sent it to his brother.

Sans: here’s the box.

1 item attached

Papyrus took the box and hands it to Frisk who took it and put it in her pocket.

“Aren’t You Going To Open It?” 

“Okay…” Frisk retrieved the box and opened it and took it out. She looked at the animals and flushed a little. It was a very thoughtful gift and put it on.

“Thank you Papyrus.” 

“My Brother Sans Helped Find It!” Papyrus said proudly as Frisk’s smile disappeared.

“I see. Well thank you anyways. I appreciate it still.” Papyrus did a selfie with Frisk who gave a forced smile and her bracelet being the star and sent it to Sans.

Sans: heh, nice guess you couldn’t wait until this evening. anyway i should be there in a bit.

Papyrus: She Seems Sad. I Am Going To Get Some Chocolates For Her. I Will Leave Her Alone In The House. She Promised She Won’t Go Anywhere.

Sans: huh ... 

When Sans arrived at the house a couple minutes later Frisk wasn’t in the immediate area.  _ paps said that she said she wouldn’t leave ... where’d she go? _ He glanced around, looking for footprints. He saw the footprints went behind the house and he followed it before Frisk jumped out of the snow and tackled Sans down pinning him down.

“Knew you were coming.” She got up and dusted herself up.

“I think Chara is right now…” 

“about?” He didn’t even bother asking why she’d just jumped him and pinned him into the snow. It seemed a rather trifle thing at the moment. 

“That you don’t trust me… but I said that she is just full of it and instead of sneaking off and doing as she said I decided to tackle you..” Frisk sighs and lays back into the snow looking up again.

“Then again sometimes she says it isn’t me that is telling me all this stuff…” 

“that’s confusing. if it isn’t her, who else would it be? also, where did chara get that notion anyway? you haven’t done anything that makes me not trust you.” 

“She says that she hears it from others. I dunno. You talk to her. I am too depressed to care anymore.” Frisk tosses the locket towards Sans for him to grab.

“hmmm, alright, i will.” He takes the locket. 

“alright princess, what’s this about? why is she depressed?”

“She is a teenager who can hear many voices from the undead… wouldn’t you be depressed too?” 

“voices of the dead? wha? you i get but... other voices?” 

“Those who dusted and those who came after me. Some are not as nice as me. She just has to grin and bear it. The monsters want her to make the big sacrifice while some just straight up blame her for her being her. She has been dealing with this for a couple of years now and it is just starting to wear on her is all.” The windy voice replies.

“Would you like to hear what she hears on a regular basis?” 

“hmmm, maybe i can talk to ‘em then. figure out how ta get ‘em ta shut up. think that’s plausible?”

“Don’t know. I can’t say I can or not… I can sorta tap into Frisk but not a whole lot though.” 

“let’s try giving it a shot, but let’s leave frisk outta this. i have a better idea.” He looked at Frisk.

“Why don’t you go inside and get warm? i’ll be back after we try this little trick.”

“Nah… I like being numb…” Frisk says still depressed. 

“don’t stay out too long. i don’t want you catchin’ a cold kiddo.”

“The thing is Frisk is the catalyst. I can not just summon the voices like her.” 

“that’s the thing. they need a soul of determination probably, as it happens... frisk isn’t the only soul of determination around here... just the strongest. i’ll explain when we get there.” 

“Who else?” Chara asks as Frisk rolls over to put her face into the snow. 

“Frisk… killing yourself like that will only result in a load.”  Sans used a bit of magic to hoist her up out of the snow and texted his brother. 

Sans: pap come to the house and watch frisk won’t ya? i have a quick errand to run and she’s kinda in a mood that requires you to cheer her up.

Papyrus: I Am Just Outside The House. I Got Several Boxes Of Candy! 

Sans: great, and be sure to take her in too.

He stuck his phone in his jacket.

“one sec here chara, my brother is close by.” 

“Not that I really can go anywhere.” Chara replies as Frisk just groans.

“pff, true, but patience usually wasn’t your virtue either.” 

“No, it still isn’t… Frisk GET THE HELL UP!!!” Frisk stuck up her hand and middle finger towards Sans when Papyrus came out.

“OH MY WORD!” 

“ouch. uh... why don’t you take over bro?”

“Into The Prison Cell For You!” Papyrus picked up Frisk and threw her over his shoulder and took her to the garage.  Sans let go of her with his magic and sighed, that might not have been the best thing, but at least she’d be out of the danger of plausibly causing a load and it was warmer in there. He took a shortcut straight to a place he didn’t think he’d ever be again. It was a small catwalk along the Core’s machinery for maintenance. This particular one wasn’t entirely accessible any other way only because it was where the emergency shut down was.

“What are we doing here?” Chara asks.

“there’s an elevator here in the machine itself. a back door to that other soul i was talkin’ about. didn’t you ever wander why it was you were stuck here like you are instead of moving on like souls do when they shatter?” He walked along the catwalk and then after some searching opened a small door and headed inside, hitting a button. There was just enough room to turn around, and that was it. The warmth of Hotland was replaced by a cooler temperature as they rode down in the elevator. It dinged softly when it reached its place and Sans stepped out.

“kinda surprised it still works, but figures it would. dad built the core to last.” The room was mostly dark and dusty. Moldy was a good word for it.

“Does that mean my soul still exists?” 

“bingo.” He walked from the room into a hallway and went through several rooms before he reached the power room. There was a button on a panel and behind what looked to be a glass window was a dull red soul just sitting there.

“Why… didn’t you guys just use my soul?” 

“because it won’t work.” As he said as much the soul behind the glass seemed to static, like it was a TV, and there were bits of white before they disappeared again.

“see that? that’s the result of a human soul that’s been merged with a monster. there’s no going back once it’s happened. your soul had enough hatred and determination to survive what happened to you and the prince. dad took your soul for study, but found in the end that all it was good for was its power. he couldn’t bring you back or the prince... and it couldn’t be used for the barrier.”

“I am sorry… I… I-”

“the past is the past. i’m not gonna hold it against ya.” 

“You should… and everyone here should. The monsters are mean to Frisk because of me.” 

“why? you were kids. why should anyone hold it against you when you were just tryin’ ta help?” 

“It still doesn’t change how stupid I was.” 

“no, but you aren’t responsible for anyone else’s decision either. anyway, let’s see if we can’t get those voices here. the core’s got the strongest mix of both human and monster magic... seeing as how my dad made it and utilized the most powerful monster souls around to help in its creation.” 

“Oh boy… okay.... I can try.” Chara focused her energy on the soul and the soul started to turn more red and brighter. Soon voices could be heard and it got louder and louder. Several voices all at once. 

“hey! one at a time! have ya all forgotten your manners just cuz ya don’t have a body no more?” 

“The live creature thinks he can bark orders like we are scared of him.” Said a voice another laughs another throws an insult about Frisk and most agreed. 

“so being dead gives you the right to be an asshole to the living?”

“We think so. Besides the bitch could easily make my grandkids lives easier.” 

“well, i got you here, i think i can figure a way to send you to hell if ya don’t start remembering your manners. besides who died and gave  _ you _ the right to decide to do  **my** job?” 

“We are dead… we have nothing but time… but those who live don’t and we are tired of waiting and watching…” 

“oh yes, i imagine you do, and i have more than enough time to figure out how to make your afterlife more of a living hell than it already is. since you  _ are _ dead, you technically have no right to shoot your mouths off like you’re the king or something and even if you  _ were _ you aren’t now.” 

“Shut up the lot of you I want to say something!” Said a female voice that Sans recognize from a long time ago. The voices silenced for a moment to allow the speaker say what she needed to say.

“Sans, oh it has been so long since I heard your voice. I been watching over you and Papyrus for so long.” Sans was silent as he listened, it had been a long time ... too long, since he had heard her voice.

“You taken such good care of Papyrus and he has turned into a fine monster because of you. I miss and love you both so much...” 

“i miss ya too mom.” 

“I am always with you… I never left your sides. You make me so proud.” 

“just doin’ what i can. although, this voice thing is becomin’ a real problem because there’s no way i can convince tori this is normal. and this raises a lotta questions i don’t have answers for.” 

“The barrier… it prevents a lot of things. Ghosts and spirits as well...” 

“yeah, kinda figured that since ghost monsters are trapped down here with us. still, i don’t think it’s right to bully a  _ kid _ into making that kinda sacrifice. not to mention even if was possible to convince anyone to make that kind of sacrifice it’d still be my hide, even if she was an adult.” 

“I know. I think all we want is to at least communicate to our love ones. I try to convince them it is the order of things. It is hard though when you are not allowed to move on… I chose to stay and watch… but some here are forced to.” 

“i can only imagine. and i get that they’re as sick of waitin’ as those of us who are still around, but forcing someone to do something they don’t want to by bullying is wrong no matter what the reason you’re doin’ it for.” 

“I know.” The voice said quietly.

“besides. hasn’t any of you lot thought about the disgrace you’re makin’ of yourself and your family by doing this? by trying to push someone into something that isn’t something they’re even old enough to make a decision on themselves? you aren’t doing anyone any favors and i sure as hell ain’t thankin’ you for tormenting my friend over it. i was offered the position of judge a couple of years ago because i was powerful and able to do things as an adult.”

“They claim she is an adult since she has reached the stage of producing her own heir now. Though I tend to disagree about that being a good reason to force a young one to decide.” 

“ya all are a bunch of idiots then. humans don’t reach adulthood by reproduction like monsters do. if you’ve been dead long enough to even talk to chara you should already know this.” 

“Chara, may I share a space with you. I should be able to keep the voices quiet. They tend to stay quiet when I am around.” 

“Sure, I can use the company.” Chara says.

“is that even possible without dust?” 

“I think maybe? I don’t know. Heck I don’t know how I function.” Chara admits.

“I can just always stay behind and try to keep them quiet too. It is not something that will happen overnight but… I will work on it. Just tell your friend she is not responsible for these fools.” 

“hmmm, well, i do have some dust on one of the other objects ya loved mom. and it’s not rocket science chara, the reason you’re linked to the locket is because some part of you is inside. a hair maybe. i’ll add a bit to the locket. it’s better than nothin’ honestly.”

“Dear, if you want if you split the dust I can also be with either you and Papyrus as well. It… would be nice to speak to one or both of you.” 

“hmm, well there was dust on your scarf and i gave that to pap. you can try talkin’ to him and the rest i have is on one your books that was kept in the box with the scarf.”

“I can talk to both of you that way… I am sorry I left you at such a young age. You made me so proud.” 

“Come on Sans. If we are doing this we best get going.” Chara says.

“good point chara.” Sans took a shortcut back to the house, or rather the shed. 

“ow.” He’d forgot he’d turned the lights off the last time and bumped into a chair.

“ugh.” He flipped on a light to the shed then and went over to a desk with a box on it. He set the locket down and rummaged through the box before bringing out a book. He carefully opened the locket. He wasn’t wrong, there was a tiny lock of hair tucked into the locket. Sans picked up a small scalpel from a different table and went back to the book, he very carefully and precisely used it to brush some of the dust off the book into the locket before he gently clicked it closed again.

“there. that should do it.” He put the book away carefully and then picked up the locket again.

“Oh this is weird… TESTING…TESTING ONE TWO THREE!!! Can you hear me?” Sans’ mother says as if trying out the new power.

“Yes he can hear you and so can half the underground… ouch, if I still could feel pain that is…” Chara says. Sans laughed.

“i don’t think half the underground can hear her unless you’re talking about the deceased half. but yeah, i hear ya mom. okay, let’s get you back to frisk.” Inside the “prison” Frisk sat with a collar around her neck. She rested her head on the dog bed and was trying to sleep. There was empty boxes of chocolates outside of the prison where Papyrus ate all the candy to show to Frisk what happens to bad beings. Though it kinda backfired as he now had a belly ache.

“really pap?” Sans shook his head and decided to go into the “prison” to return the necklace. Frisk smiled and took the necklace but didn’t say anything. She pointed at her neck. There was a distinct smell of burning of hair.

“I Put A Shock Collar On Her. So She Would Stop With That Foul Language.” 

“bro. that’s not even acceptable on dogs.” Sans sighs and takes the collar off, putting the necklace on in return.

“Ow… no please…” Frisk’s neck was rare and even the cold metal stung against her flesh. Sans eased the pain with some healing magic.

“mom ain’t gonna be happy with him over this.” Sans mutters.

“Mom? What do you mean?” Frisk then understood in a matter of moments as she heard Sans’ mom through the necklace. 

“Oh… hello… yes ma’am. No ma’am. Yes ma’am… okay…” Frisk went over to Papyrus and put her hand on his shoulder and Papyrus made a confused expression.

“THAT IS NOT FUNNY FRISK!” Frisk couldn’t blame him for not believing her either. She never told Papyrus that she could hear ghosts.

“Sans She Is Throwing Her Voice To Sound Like Mom!” 

“no pap. that’s mom. i talked to her myself. better listen.” Sans replies. 

“She Says What I Did Was Very Mean. I Did The Right… Wait Why Do I Hear Her Still Even Though Frisk Is No Longer Touching Me? Am I Going Crazy?” 

“No she just needs a little magical boost to start up… I gave it to her. If you don’t mind I am going to lay on the couch. I am tired.” Frisk went up to Sans and held his shoulder for a moment to allow his mom to say.

“I love you Sans. Don’t worry I will protect her.” 

“i know ya will mom. and you can hear her cuz that scarf of yours was hers.” 

“It Was… Wasn’t. That Is Why I Always Feel Safe And Comforted At The Same Time.” 

“yup, because mom’s always been with you.” Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets.

“I Wish She Was Here Here… Yeah I Know Mom… But I Can’t Hug You… I Will…” Papyrus went up to Sans and hugged him.

“Mom Says She Is A Part Of You So Hugging You Is Like Hugging Her.” Sans chuckled a little, hugging him back. 

“I Guess I Should Apologize To Frisk.” 

“uh huh. and not do this again.” 

“Is That Why Frisk Talks To Herself A Lot. She Also Says Things Like He Is Like That…” 

“she’s not talkin’ to herself pap.” 

“How Was I Supposed To Know?” 

“didn’t expect ya to.”

“Should We Go Inside Then?”

“i think we should.” The two brothers went inside to see that Frisk wasn’t laying on the couch.

“I SWEAR If She Keeps Running Off I Will Put A Le-”

“I went to the restroom…” Frisk says before jumping onto the couch. 

“Oh…” 

“bro, chill.” 

“Happy Birthday Papyrus.” Frisk tosses him a gift box full of homemade action figures. Which when he opened them up was the best gift he thought he ever had.  Sans decided to go into the kitchen and make them supper. For a supposedly “lazybones” he was a decent cook. Frisk went into the kitchen a couple of minutes after he went into room himself without her necklace. Sans glanced over at her, wondering how long this was going to go on.

“I just came over to say thank you for the jewelry. That is all. I know you don’t feel the same way. I just didn’t want to explain to your mom that whole thing…” 

“she pretty much already knows, i think. she told me she’s been watching over me and pap. i imagine it hasn’t escaped her notice. plus, even if it had, she’s been around chara and chara doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut. never did.” 

“Well… shit… tried to do something nice and I can’t even do that right. Forget it.” Frisk waved her hand and was making her way out. 

_ maybe if things were different...  _ He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He couldn’t afford it. 

“What? Why Are You Going Home? We Hadn’t Had Supper Yet! Come On You Promised You Stay Over!!! PPPLLLEEEASSSEEE!!!” Frisk sighs as she just plopped down on the couch again. 

“Fine…” Papyrus cheered as Frisk sat on the couch with the charm bracelet.

“Shut up...” 

“Don’t Say Shut Up Even To Ghosts That Is Not Friendly!” Sans could almost feel the hand on his shoulder.

“not now mom.” He mutters as he prepares the food. He was making something different, something he hadn’t before so he was trying to concentrate on the recipe so that he didn’t accidentally screw up the lasagna like pasta dish.

“I will just go to … the guest room I guess or somewhere out of the way.” Frisk felt disgruntled as she just went upstairs and went into Sans’ room.

“THAT IS SANS’ ROOM! GET OUT!” 

“Quiet… I didn’t know. I just stepped in.” Frisk just stepped in and went over and just laid on the carpet outside of the room.

“you’re really bein’ persistent aren’t ya mom?” He murmurs as he puts the dish into the oven and sets the timer. He then went over to the table and sat down.

“alright already, what’s this about that ya had to poke me?”

“She is feeling depressed cheer her up.” 

“what do you suggest? i’m not exactly the best at that when it comes to her and it ain’t been without tryin’.”

“You make her laugh. Tell her a joke.” 

“i can give it a shot. i have some time before the food is done.” 

“Thank you.” His mom’s voice faded a bit into the background. Frisk was laying outside of Sans’ room with Papyrus just pushing her a little with his foot.

“YOU ARE NOT DEAD… COME ON…” 

“cut that out bro, she’s not a rug... she’s just floored.” It was the first thing he thought of.

“Pfftt… not funny.” Frisk says but smirked still after laughing a little. 

“well, it’s either that or you’ve taken to being board so you’re trying to blend in with all the other pieces of wood around here. but wooden ya know it, i think you’re a little too three dimensional for that.” 

“Pfffttt… stop it… you are not *pffftt* funny.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“oh come on, those were some good rib ticklers.” Of course Papyrus was glaring at him, but Sans just grinned.

“Hehe… I just feel a little blue… is all. That I will be here and never be able to leave myself...” 

“well i’d be a bad host if i just let ya skull-k around here.” 

“Oh Come On That Was SSSOOO Bad!” Frisk chuckled a little.

“but you’re still grinning.”

“I Am Not Doing It On Purpose!” 

“oh... so you’re doing it on porpoise then?” 

“Pfffttt…” Frisk snorted and had to cover her mouth.

“that seems a little fishy to me, i don’t sea any water mammals around here.” 

“Do You Want Me To Call Undyne? I Will!” 

“nah, you know that one, she’d be hooked on trying to spear me cuz she can’t stand banking on all my jokes.” 

“If you are banking all your jokes you would be rich…” Frisk added.

“unfortunately it all floats down river.” Sans replies.

“that’s what happens when you have current-cy.”

“Hehe…” Frisk smiled and sat up rubbing her eyes laughing a little. 

“There We Go My Future Mate Is Better.” Frisk smiled a little weary about that but didn’t say anything. 

“For my birthday can we … umm…” Frisk flushed a little before making the re quest.

“dance a little. Since I won’t likely go to the dances up top any time soon.” 

“that’s a good idea actually. why don’t you grab that stereo i’ve got in my room pap, it’s in the closet and the cds are in the left top drawer.” 

“Alright! I Will Grab It Now!” Papyrus ran into the dark room and soon enough.

“OH MY GOD SANS!!! REALLY A TREADMILL?!?!” 

“what can i say? a walk in the dark is like a walk in the park eh?” 

“I guess so…” Frisk says with a slight smile as she waited next to Sans.

“set up the thing will ya pap?” He asked as the timer in the kitchen went off. He went to grab the food from the oven. Papyrus set up the cd player and picked a cd and put it into the device.

“That smells good. I guess we will dance after we eat then. Right?” 

“Really?! I Was Hoping For One Dance!” Frisk obliged Papyrus' request. Sans thought about how anytime Papyrus made a request, even though Frisk may not like it, she seemed to always gave in.  _ she’s kinda like him, sweeter than most think.  _ Sans thought as he set the table, the food could cool a little while they danced. Sans set a timer for when they should eat it and went to sit down and watch the two with a slight smile.

“One two... ouch… watch for my feet… yes much better…” Frisk never had dance lessons but she knew stepping on the other’s foot was probably not the best. When the dance was finished Frisk and Papyrus went over to see what was for supper. Sans stopped the cd for them, then went to the kitchen with them.

“what’s everyone want to drink?” He asked as he went to the fridge to grab some ketchup.

“I will have a water.” Frisk requested as she knew soda wasn’t available at the house.  Sans got her that and set the glass next to her.

“what about you bro?” Papyrus started to chuckle and says.

“A Tall Glass Of Frisk!” Which Frisk did a spit take as she didn’t expect that at all. 

“wow, don’t think you can drink a person though bro... hehe... seriously, what would you like?”

“I Would Like A Soda For My Birthday Please!” Sans shook his head but he did get what his brother asked before sitting down with his usual ketchup. It seemed that this birthday would be one of those unforgettable ones, just not in the way anyone would particularly like. 


	8. 15th Year

One year short of sixteen. Sans wondered if things were ever going to change... and he didn’t mean the barrier situation. That was fine as it was. He didn’t much care about that, he was more concerned with his brother’s relationship with Frisk. 

“I Think If I Take Her To See The Echo Flowers That Should Win Her Over.” 

“ya know... this year is the time for the big change for ya bro. so you have to keep on your toes. you don’t want to be caught in an embarrassing situation.” 

“But Wouldn’t That Speed Up Things. I Can Just Mark Her And All Will Be Done And Done.” 

“no, that’s not how it works bro. first of all marking must be consensual, it’s against the law to do anything else. secondly, humans kinda have different court rituals than we do.”

“If I Ask Her She Will Say Yes.” 

“well, see, that’s just it bro. we can’t be sure yet. you’ve not been on a solo date yet. part of your birthday gift is to help you with that.” Sans handed Papyrus a box. Inside the box was his first, unstriped sweater that was orange and a book nestled inside labeled: The Dating Book

“Woah… *sniff* I Am An Adult!” Papyrus hugged his brother tightly.

“heh, yeah, you are bro. and it comes with responsibilities, but i know you’ll do the right thing.” He said as he hugged him back. 

Frisk sent a text to Sans. Guess It was the same thought process as Toriel when she texted herself in a plain red shirt with a shrug.

Sans pulled out his phone to look at it.

Frisk: Why was mom crying? I still don’t get it…

Sans: heh, because she’s given you a shirt that, in monster tradition, marks you as an adult. it means that you can make your own decisions now and you will be expected to eventually support yourself in the world.

Frisk: Oh goody… I am surprise Papyrus is not … scratch that… someone is at the door and it sounds like Paps...

Sans: that’d probably be him. he’s an adult now.

Frisk: What if nevermind… I know

Sans: what you two decide is up to you. no one else has a say in your life anymore unless you choose to listen.

Frisk: Yeah right… 

Sans: that’s how it works. tori will probably give you advice, same as i will paps... but now it’s up to you to decide to take it or leave it. you don’t have to listen.

Frisk: So is your mom and Chara… 

Sans: i haven’t heard from mom today, i’m guessin’ she’s with pap.

Frisk: Probably… I am going to Grillby’s I think. Yeah… that sounds good. Papyrus hates that idea XD perfect…

Paps: SANS!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME STOP HER SHE SAYS SHE IS GOING TO GET DRUNK ON HER BIRTHDAY!!!

Frisk: I am not going to get drunk. I am just going to find myself a real boyfriend. Go with me one date?

Paps: YOU BETTER NOT!

Frisk: Wow your brother literally is reading my te

Paps: There I Have Her Phone Now She Is Unable To Do Anything! 

Paps: Nyeheh! I Convinced Toriel That Frisk Is Still A Child Too! Frisk Is Putting On A Stripped Shirt Again!!!

Sans: bro why the heck did you do that? 

Paps: What I Read About Humans And They Are Usually Not Consider An Adult Until 18. Toriel Was Thrilled! 

Sans: paps ... i’m pretty sure frisk isn’t going to thank you for that ... you’re in hot water pal.

Paps: Yeah But She Can’t Date Other Monsters This Way Either!

Sans: or you. 

Paps: I Haven’t Thought Of That. I Still Have Her Cell Still Too...

Sans: you didn’t think any of this through did you? give her phone back to her. you don’t want her to -

“I Would But I Already Ran Home To Celebrate With You… About This Achievement. Maybe That Is Why Mom Has Been Yelling at Me This Whole Time.” 

“paps, you really need to read that book before you do things. give me the phone.” Papyrus reluctantly hands the phone over. 

“go read your book m’kay? and you listen to what mom has to tell you about stuff outta respect okay? i’ll see if i can’t talk to frisk and calm her down a bit.” 

“Yes Sans. Thanks Sans.” 

“it’s what family is for.” He smiled and headed out of the house.  _ freakin’ hell pap... first day as an adult... ah well. could be worse, at least you didn’t do what i did ...  _

Frisk was surprisingly cool as she just laid on the bed and was looking at her fake stars on the ceiling.  Sans used a shortcut and knocked on the door.

“knock knock.” He knew it was early, but still.

“Who’s there?” Toriel says in a sing song voice.

“thyme.”

“Thyme who?” 

“thyme to open the door and let me in.” 

“Hehe… come in Sans.” Toriel says allowing Sans in. 

“thanks.”

“Are you looking for the birthday girl?” 

“yeah, i heard what my newly adult brother did.” 

“He wised me up. I didn’t know humans became adults at 18.” 

“human law is different, that doesn’t mean she isn’t an adult. just that their law states that’s the oldest a human has to be in order to be drafted into the army, because of what happened in their past where even those as young as 14 were being drafted and it was cutting into the population so they made a law restricting it by age and that later translated into them being considered to be legal adults... even though they can’t drink until they’re 21.” 

“Well I am going to follow it because… I like to keep her here for at least a little bit longer. Oh… I like the 21 age better. I think that is when I will consider her adult then. Thank you Sans!” 

“tori. don’t be doin’ that. because i gurantee if ya do she’ll find a way to split at 18. it’s one thing not to let her drink, but don’t force her to something even her own kind wouldn’t.” 

“Alright 18 okay… She is in her room.” 

“brought her phone back.”

“Wondered why she wasn’t answering my funny texts.” 

“because paps took it... for whatever reason. anyway, i’ll return it.”

“She is probably painting the ceiling.” 

“i’ll knock first, hopefully she didn’t paint herself into a corner.” He chuckled as he headed off to her room. He could hear Toriel laughing as he made his way to Frisk’s room. He knocked on the door.

“knock knock.”

“Hmmm… I can be a real jerk and say come in… who’s there.” 

“wooden.”

“Wooden who?” 

“wooden you like your phone back?” 

“Yes please. Come in.” Frisk was laying on her bed still just looking up at the ceiling. He chuckled a little and came into the room.

“pap told me the whole story... so i confiscated the phone from him.” 

“Nice… come here.” She grabbed his arm and tugged him to lay on the bed next to her. He handed her the phone.

“ya know, i could cover all the reasons not to lay here but it’s comfort-able.” 

“Pfffttt… look at the ceiling idiot. How did I do? You are the expert of the stars now.” She worked hard to make a galaxy above her head when she slept. She wasn’t sure if it was accurate or not but it looked pretty. He shifted his gaze to look up at the ceiling.

“that’s pretty accurate and pretty. your talent has grown.” As he shifted to settle, getting comfortable, his hand brushed one of hers. She flushed but didn’t move her hand too much as she smiled. 

“T-thanks I like to think it has g-gotten better as well.” 

“it has. it’s evident. pap still asks me to read that book.” 

“How about the book I gave you?” Frisk turned a little to face him a little bit.

“never leave home without it. keeps me from bein’ bored.” 

“If you would have told me I would have gave … well I made two extra ones but yeah… I didn’t know if you liked it or not.” 

“nah, no need for that.”

“You don’t want more?” His gaze flickered from the ceiling to her, briefly before looking back up. 

“it’s a nice gift, really, but lately i find there are other things more important to me.” 

“Like what?” Frisk asks as she glanced back to the ceiling trying as hard as possible not to flush. 

“things that ya can’t really get at a store. that you can only make when someone else is around to make ‘em with ya.” 

“Y-yeah… I g-get that.” Frisk smiled and felt her heart pounding like crazy but she was trying to remind herself he didn’t feel that way. It was a head to head competition for her emotions.

“so, eighteen huh?” He was trying to focus on something.

“three more years.” 

“Yeah, my prison sentence will be up by then. Will you be waiting for me on the other side?” 

“so i heard. i imagine we both will be.” 

“Pffttt… Probably… I ain’t mad at him.” 

“heh, bro was so excited for his first date and all... and then i pointed out he couldn’t because of what he did.” 

“Hehe… Well knowing mom she probably make an exception but don’t tell him I told you that.” 

“i ain’t gonna put the idea in either of their heads, i told tori about the drinking age and she tried to run with that... yeah, no. i’m not putting ideas in either of their heads.”

“What age is that? I don’t even know where Papyrus got 18 in the first place to be honest.” 

“he probably read the history book i have on the wars above, one mentioned that the age of adult was changed in the united states after the outcry of having kids as young as fourteen going to war. so the draft age was changed to keep families from being wiped out and, at the time, the smoking age was the same so society adopted it as “being an adult” because then one was allowed to do all but one thing that every other adult could do, which was drink.” Frisk nodded and thought to do something brave by moving her finger just enough to hook it on to his finger.

“it just became a socially accepted thing, plus most graduated school at that age anyway.” He didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t mind.

“I see. Very interesting. You were always smart about that kind of stuff.” 

“hmm, well with as quiet as things have been i’ve been able to do more research from the books we’ve recovered from the dump.” 

“Maybe one day we can hang out. You know, since I am a kid I am not allowed to go by myself still.” Frisk smiled as she liked that excuse now.

“too true. hmm, i told pap i’d talk to you for him.” 

“What would you want me to say other than okay? I am not going to throw a fit. It doesn’t change much. I don’t think monsters were planning to date me or anything so…” 

“fair enough, i guess i just expected you to be more frustrated about it.” 

“Would you like me to?”

“what does that have to do with anything?” He seemed rather confused she’d ask that. 

“I just thought you would like to me to pretend to be upset so that you can tell Papyrus that you had to settle me down to make him feel a little guilty.” 

“do i seem the type of guy to really do that kinda thing? maybe if he was still a kid i’d use it as a lesson but i’m not going to outright lie to him for no reason.” 

“I wasn’t going to make you lie. I was going to flip and sit on you and pretend to wail on you for a moment and then get off.” Frisk took her free hand and pointed at the stars above while having one eye closed.

“It would be like a half lie…” 

“pff, kiddo, a lie is still a lie. part of my job is knowing this.” 

“So can you still tell lies then or you not allowed to tell lies either?” She slowly moved her hand over to hold two fingers now. It was a slow process but she felt she was making progress.

“more like i don’t wanna be labeled a hypocrite.”  _ two...  _

“I wouldn’t call you a hypocrite. I mean sometimes a lie is a necessary evil.” 

“sometimes, but not in this instance. i kinda have a strong sense of integrity and justice in my soul.” 

“I see. So if I ask you a question will you tell me the truth?” Her hand slid over to hold three of his fingers now. She felt like she achieved something incredible just by doing this.

“yes.”  _ three ...  _

“Have you ever kissed someone before? I mean in a more… umm… relationship way not in a friendship sort of thing.” Her fingers crawled against his palm as if she was slow he wouldn’t realize that she is trying to hold his hand. 

“yes.”  _ four ...  _

“was kinda awkward though. i don’t have lips. and it was only once.” He’d noticed alright, he just wasn’t doing anything about it. Reminded of that time right after the shot ...

“I had a dream about… yeah… it was so amazing… I mean it was just a dream but it felt so real.” Her hand slipped into his and intertwined with his fingers as she smiled.

“yeah?” His thumb lightly brushed along the back of hers. 

“Yeah… even thinking about it kind of makes me want to flush. I mean I know it is a dream but… it was a REALLY good dream.” She liked how his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand.  He was silent a very fair amount of time. Mentally debating with himself... She moved a little closer to settle her head against his shoulder.

“... what if it wasn’t?” He decided to say quietly. 

“I would be nervous… surprised… happy… because I am not that brave. I mean I want to… but I know what the other…” 

“the other what?”

“I know that the other doesn’t feel the same. I mean… I don’t blame them… it is what it is.” 

“they told you that huh?”  _ i never did ... because i couldn’t. _

“No but I figured as much as they kept throwing their brother at me it was too keep me away.” 

“you ever thought that maybe there was another reason for that?” 

“I g-guess I try not to entertain that i-idea too much because I don’t want to get my hopes up too much.” She was already so happy just be like this with him. He rolled over after a moment’s thought, meeting her gaze as his free hand propped him up.

“that so?” Her face was turning a pinkish red as she tried to remain composed.

“Well… b-because if I w-was wrong it would h-hurt more. Y-you know… crushes and stuff…except this c-crush never went a-away and it is g-getting harder every year to j-just ignore it.” 

“yeah. it is.” His gaze didn’t leave hers.

“What do we do?” She asked softly as if this was a joint problem now. In a way it kinda was. 

“just have to wait until the three years is up.”

“Then you will be there… promise?” 

“i’ll come. promise.” 

“Can I at least have a kiss until then or was that kiss you got two years ago enough for you?” 

“i don’t think it’ll ever be enough.” He closed the distance between them. She kissed him and her whole world felt so much brighter in that moment. Nothing mattered but this moment to her. When they finally parted which could have gone on for eternity if Frisk had anything to say about it. She rested her forehead against his chin and smiled.

“This… is the best birthday gift I have… ever received. The other two being my glasses and my doll.” Both of them were his gifts to her. 

“I guess you noticed me trying to hold your hand…” 

“mmhmm.” He shifted to settle next to her again on the bed, he hadn’t forgotten where they were.

“better not stick around too long. tori might have a kid...” He joked lightly.

“Hehe… Just that… can last me enough for years.” She took her free hand to her lips and smiled. 

“hopefully it won’t have to.”

“It will have to. Three years… or unless we sneak around…” 

“we’ll see what fates have in store for us.”

“Why Sans… are you trying to be sneaky? You know I can hear your mother.”

“where do ya think i got that trait from?” He chuckles a little.

“and mom’s been lecturin’ me as it is. guess moms always know.”

“Hehe… don’t worry even if she did I would ignore just this once. It is my birthday after all.” 

“yeah.”

“You better get going or… I will keep you… or you can tell me a funny story while we hold hands. If mom comes we can let go quick enough.” 

“i probably should go, i’ve already had that conversation with tori once. don’t plan on having it again any time soon if i can avoid it.” 

“What? What conversation?” Frisk was now curious.

“i’ll tell you the details some time, but the conversation was about you and your interest.” He brought her hand up for a light kiss before he let go and was gone.

“That skeleton… wow…” Frisk laid on the bed and put her hands to her chest with the biggest grin. There was a bit of laughter.

“Huh? What is that?”

“It’s just nice, seeing him happy. Seeing you both happy.” 

“Oh thank you Sans’ mom. He makes me happy.” 

“Lucida.”

“You know I was too embarrassed to ask your name… Lucida… pretty name.” 

“I figured that might be the case. Thank you.”

“The only downside is that Papyrus has hopes to date me but… I never felt the same for him.” 

“He’s young yet. There’s a difference between puppy love and this. He’ll learn to realize the difference when it’s time. He’ll probably find others to help him do so.”

“Between you and me… I was going to make the sacrifice to be his mate if it would make Sans happy. Sounds stupid now that I say it out loud now.” 

“Noble, but was never necessary.”

“Sometimes I act without thinking and today I could have acted like a spoiled brat but I figured no… it isn’t necessary because it delays everything and I am okay with that. Now … that I know Sans likes me though… well…” 

“Waiting can be hard, I know. He’s always liked you though. My little Sansy has always been a little ... hesitant in showing he cares in obvious ways, but it’s the small things that show it best.” 

“I can wait. I waited this long just to hold his hand. I can wait three more… well I guess I did other things before hand but I didn’t know that…” Another chuckle.

“You did. That medicine was a powerful influence and cut through your inhibitions like a hot knife through butter.” 

“Oh geez… you saw it all. I didn’t mean to act like that…” Frisk flushed deeply.

“I know. It was cute though, watching him get so flustered.”

“He was? To me it was still a hot dream… In my dream he kissed me back a little. That was a dream right? He probably didn’t… I mean the kiss we had felt like before and wow I am just rambling am I?” 

“Was it a dream? Or did you merely think it was because you were too embarrassed by your own wants?” 

“I d-don’t know… I convinced myself it was a dream so that if it wasn’t real that I wouldn’t hurt myself too much. I didn’t want Sans to feel obligated to me. I wanted him to want me because he wanted me… Does that make sense?” 

“He never told you any different, because he was fighting himself. He didn’t want you to know it wasn’t. At least not then.”

“What changed? He found out I am not going to be an adult for a couple more years. Is it because I didn’t freak out about his brother or seeing that t-shirt?” 

“That’s a question you will have to ask him.”

“I think I will save it for next year. That will be my next years birthday gift… maybe… Are you sure you are not mad at me about Papyrus?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank goodness… I just, well, I mean… if things work out as plan… You will be my mother-in-law…” 

“Yes.”

“Maybe you can fill me in on how to be a good mate. We have a few years to practice.” Frisk laughed lightly.

  
  


While that is going on Papyrus was pacing back and fourth as he waited for Sans.

“I Really Made A Mess Of Things Mom. I Know You Are Telling Me It Is Fine And Things Are Going To Be Okay But Frisk And Sans Will Never Forgive Me.” 

“They’ll forgive you sweetheart. Sans is home.” Right on cue the front door closed.

“pap?” 

“Sans!” Papyrus ran over and hugged his brother.

“I AM SO SORRY! Did Frisk Flip Out On You Or Was Very Upset!” Sans hugged him back and chuckled a little.

“nice to see you too. nah, she didn’t seem that upset and she didn’t flip out on me.”

“Really? She Didn’t? Why?” 

“dunno.”

“Mom Said That She Is An Adult In Different Ways. Is That What It Is?” 

“mom would know.”

“She Is Smart.” Papyrus smiled towards Sans.

“What Did You Do To Make The Situation Better?” The images that crossed Sans’ head was not what he was going to tell his brother. 

“i talked to her, like i said i would.” He wasn’t going to mention what actually happened, but he wasn’t lying. They did talk, and they talked about the situation; his brother didn’t need to know anything else just yet.

“Did You Give Her Cellphone Back?” 

“yeah, i did that after i first went to get her attention. she was in her room staring at the ceiling. she’d painted it.” 

“Augh. I Know. She Spends All Her Free Time Looking At Books Of Stars And Trying to Paint The Galaxy.” 

“and she’s gotten pretty good at it. it looked like one of those pictures in my book, almost.”

“She Could Be Doing Something More Productive Like Undyne And Me. We Like To Go Exercising And Go Do Fights.” 

“she’s not got your skills though, she only has her own. she can’t copy you because she doesn’t have that kind of ability. everyone is different ya know?”

“I Know… But She Could Be More Like Me If She Tried.” 

“she’d be bored out of her skull if she was more like you bro, bein’ restricted to the ruins with little to do in the way of what you normally do. you’d probably go stir crazy if you were limited to the ruins bro.” 

“But She Can Talk To All The Ghosts… Boo… That Would Be A Dead End Conversation There… GET IT!!!” 

“yeah, but the ghosts usually don’t go there for conversations bro.” He smiled a little at the joke though. He was trying to have a serious conversation without making his own puns.

“True, Alright Alright... I Still Need to Make It Up To Her. That Is The Right Thing. We Will Find a Good Gift Together This Year Right?” 

“yup.”

“ONWARD!!!” It wasn’t anything special really it was just some chocolates, some paint and a new charm for her bracelet. Sans knew she’d appreciate the gifts nonetheless.

Frisk sent a text that evening before going to bed which turned out was going to be their new routine.

Frisk: Gnight Sans

Attached 1 image 

It was Frisk lying in bed blowing a kiss to the phone. 

Sans chuckled a little.

Sans: g’night frisk. 

Frisk: No pics?

Sans: no lips. x3

Frisk: touche… touche… XD

Sans: 1 file attached

Sans: whoops.

Frisk opened the file. 

It was a picture of a slippered foot.

Sans: i slipped up. ;3

Frisk: Oohhh… that is a hot foot… I am going to have some foot sexy dreams now... XD

Maybe we can play footsies

Sans: wow... you really socked it to me.

Frisk: XD pfffttt… go to bed perv. 

Sans: me? you’re the one playin’ footsie.

Frisk: XD And you love every moment… toes touching toes… ~_^ Just don’t get a toe jam…

Sans: nailed it.

Frisk: XD gnight I am going before I say something REALLy stupid… 

Sans: gnight 


	9. 16th Year

Sweet 16! Why did they call it that? He didn’t really get it, what was he going to get her this year? He hadn’t figured that out yet. He had, of course, gone shopping with Papyrus to get the usual gift like the year before but... He felt like he needed to do something else. Then he remembered what Papyrus had said about a date in the echo fields. Of course! That would be a nice outing and his brother was going to be staying with Undyne for a few days to do some training so the three days following the party he’d have the house to himself. Undyne had replaced her father as captain of the guard earlier that year and it was then that he’d slipped Undyne a message to go to the hall. Oh that had been worth it... 

*flashback*

“Who the heck wants me here?” 

**“i do.”** He watched as Undyne paled as he stood, hidden in the shadows on the other side of the room.

“S-so. You’re The Judge right?” 

**“yeah. i am. since you’re the new captain. it’s time you knew the truth.”**

“Uh, about what?” He stepped from the shadows, he had his usual grin.

**“it’s going to be interesting working with you. captain.”** Undyne stared, her jaw dropped and the color left her scales.

“Oh fuck me.... you have to be kidding me.” 

*end flashback*

Sans shook away the memory, smiling a little to himself; Undyne had eventually regained her composure and after a lengthy talk the two had parted. Undyne would never agree with him, or likely be friends with him, but she would play her part and keep his secret just as her father before her had. Sans decided a picnic would be nice. He just needed to pick up a few things and they’d be all set. So he headed off from his shift in Hotland to pick up some pastries from Muffet and a few other things at the Snowdin Shop.

Frisk was waiting as Sans said he had a small surprise for her. She of course told her mom that she was just going to hang out with Sans and Papyrus for her birthday. She did put on a pretty yellow dress and was anxiously waiting for him. That year had been so amazing with the late night chats and with her doing some sleepovers, some steamy make out sessions.  She was so excited that she waited on the steps by the door for him to arrive.

“Excited about your birthday sweetheart?” Toriel asked as Frisk nodded.

“Yeah, I am. I think today will be fun.” 

“You made an old goat proud that you taken this not being an adult so well.” 

“Well I can’t change things so I didn’t complain.”  There was a knock at the door that sounded like the old familiar tune.  Frisk smiled and went to the door as Toriel came up from behind.

“Bum Bummm” Toriel says.

“Frisk back up… you don’t know who it might be.”

“It is Sans…” 

“It’s Just Us!” Papyrus called.

“And Papyrus.” Frisk added with a smirk.

“Sans Why Can’t You Knock Like A Normal Monster?”

“eh, they know it’s me. why do it any different?” 

“Come in.” Toriel opened the door and Frisk hugged Papyrus before hugging Sans so to not raise any suspicion. 

“Hello Miss Toriel! Frisk!” Papyrus hugged her back, Sans returned the gesture.

“heya kiddo.” He always called her that when others were around.

“What are you kids up to today?” Toriel asks. 

“Celebrating! Then Undyne And I Are Going To Be Training Together Tomorrow!” 

“Sounds like fun. So a sleepover?” Frisk nods excitedly. 

“that was the plan, i’ll bring her back in the morning. if we don’t over sleep.”

“Sounds good. You behave for Sans and Papyrus okay Frisk.” Frisk nods.

“she always does.” Sans replies.

“You two have grown up so much. Happy Birthday Papyrus.” Toriel hands over a dozen chocolate chip cookies. Frisk retrieved the chocolate for her. It was one of the benefits of having someone able to leave the confines of the Ruins.

“Thank You Miss Toriel!” Papyrus beamed. 

“No problem dearie. Now you three have fun.” Frisk beamed as her mom said her farewells.

“i’m sure we will.” He says and the trio starts off.

“Papyrus I bet it will take you 10 minutes to get to the house.” Frisk bets soon as the door closed behind them.

“Bet I Can Do It Faster!” 

“Alright… on your marks… get set go.” Papyrus was off like a shot. Sans chuckled a little as they walked. Frisk took Sans’ hand into hers and smirked.

“I win.” 

“oh well i guess should give you your prize then.” He chuckled a little, tugging her off the path behind a tree for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back tenderly.

“I do love when I win.” Frisk mutters with a smirk.

“you an’ me both sweetheart.” He murmurs and shortcut them to behind the house so they could listen for his brother. Frisk put a finger to his teeth before briefly kissing him one more time. He returned the kiss, lingering over it until there was the sound of footsteps.

“Go ahead and beat your brother.” Frisk teased. 

“heh, not about that.” He replies as he moves around the home to greet Papyrus.

“Wow Papyrus that was like super fast!” Frisk took out her cell and hit the button to stop the timer. 

“what was the timer this time?”

“Three minutes 15 seconds.” 

“a new record.”

“Congrats pal!” Frisk smiled ear to ear.

“Wow The Shortcut You Took Must Have Messed With Frisk’s Lipstick It Is Smeared On Her Lips And On Your Teeth Sans.” Frisk flushed and glanced at Sans a little bit.

“You know magic. It is a funny thing.” Frisk says unsure if wanted Papyrus to know or not. 

“yeah... i misjudged with it and we kinda bonked heads. sorry frisk.” He found a napkin from his pocket and wiped it off himself.

“didn’t know we smeared it.” He then handed her the napkin to use to get hers off.

“It is okay. No harm no foul.” Frisk says cleaning up the lipstick.

“It was my fault of wearing lipstick in the first place.” 

“Pffttt… You Guys Ended Up Kissing. Didn’t Even Realize I Bet. Nyeheh. Awkward.” 

“yeah, that is. i didn’t even notice, did you?” 

“Sort of but it was so quick that I didn’t put two and two together.” 

“i think i was too worried about my skull from the bonk to have noticed.”

“Nyeheh But There Is Nothing In It.” Frisk chuckled at Papyrus' joke.

“T-that… isn’t nice…” Frisk couldn’t keep a straight face as she laughed.

“Sans is very smart and he comes with the wittiest things I have ever heard.” 

“If You Like Him So Much Why Don’t You Mate Him?” Papyrus teases and Frisk flushes a little before sticking out her tongue out at him.

“Maybe I will.” Frisk says in retort.

“uh... leave me outta this one guys.” He says as he moves to go into the house.

“Nu uh… He Is Married To His Job.” Frisk rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Okay. You win Paps.” Papyrus rejoiced and ran inside as Frisk followed behind.  Sans had just smiled a little, listening to the conversation. 

“So how is everyone today.” Frisk says sitting on the couch. Papyrus plopped down next to her and pulled her close to him. She tried to scoot away but she didn’t want to seem rude either. Sans plopped down on the other side.

“look, a frisk sandwich.” 

“Pffttt… Well sorta I think I am jellied onto Papyrus.” 

“well if paps was on the other side of me i’d be a sans-wich.”

“OH! LET’S DO THAT!” Papyrus moved to the other side and hugged him and pulled Frisk to make a Sans-wich. Sans laughed.

“Hi… I didn’t expect this.” Frisk muttered.

“but it puts you in a butter mood right?” He murmured back with a chuckle.

“You butter believe it.” Frisk says back while Papyrus groaned.

“You Two Have Been Hanging Out Way Too Much. Are You Sure Frisk Can’t Come With Me? She Will Have Fun Training!” 

“yeah, she said she would teach me to do a simple sketch.” It wasn’t an outright lie, but not the full truth either.

“Yeah, so not today. When are you going to train with Undyne anyways.”

“Oh… Soon. I Can Call Her And Postpone It For A While.”

“No no… I was just curious is all.” Frisk added hastily. 

“tomorrow morning isn’t it?” Sans asked.

“Yes! I Wanted To Go Tonight But… It Is Our Birthday And I Can’t Just Leave Frisk On Her Special Day.” Frisk smiled and reached over Sans’ lap to take Papyrus’ hand and squeezed it. 

“yeah, you’re the best bro.”

“Nyeheh… Well I Can’t Rely On My Brother To Entertain A Pretty Lady… Child All Night. Can I?” Frisk flushed as some ideas came to her. She nuzzled against Sans arm and caught his eye lights with a smirk.

“we’d be bonely without you bro.” Sans chuckles, covering for Frisk.

“I Know. You Two Would Be Lost Without Me. What Would You Do? Just Stare At Each Other? Tsk Tsk…” 

“take a nap.”

“I love that idea!” Frisk says with a nod.

“Really You Sleep Together Way Too Much.” Frisk flushed deeply as she knew now the other meaning to sleeping together and so did Sans who taught her in the first place. 

“heh, what can i say bro? i like naps and she’s warm and soft, kinda like a heated blanket. only she doesn’t lose her warmth after half an hour.”

“Hmmm… I Can Always Start A Fire Near Us. That Should Have The Same Effect.” 

“nah, not the same, but that was a nice thought.” 

“Okay, I am going to take a nap with or without you Sans.” Frisk says fake yawning as she stood up to head to his room. 

“Wait She Can Do That? I Thought She Couldn’t Take A Nap Without You Or Is It The Other Way Around Now?” Papyrus watched as Frisk went into Sans’ room and closed the door behind her.

“I Thought No One Is Allowed In Your Room?” 

“usually it’s the other way around and you’re right... but it’s her birthday and the birthday people get what they want - within reason - on their special day ... so i’ll allow it.”

“Did You Set Up That Treadmill? That Would Be Hilarious…” 

“yeah, it’s still there, but i think she knows it’s there.. if not we’ll probably hear her yelling about it soon.”

“SON OF A BITCH…OUCH…” Sans started laughing.

“guess that answers that.”

“She Needs To Go Back To The Prison. She Has Such A Foul Mouth.” 

“eh, leave it be pap. it’s her special day and yours.” 

“SANS! STOP THIS THING IT IS RIPPING MY DRESS!” 

“oh dear.” He shortcut to the bed and flipped on the light with a bit of magic and tapped the machine’s console to stop it.

“sorry.” Frisk’s hair was a mess, her chin scrapped and her dress was half ripped off. He went over to the closet and grabbed some pants and a t-shirt.

“here, i’ll mend the dress for ya.” He handed off the clothes and then left the room so she could change.

“It is fi-” Frisk rubbed her arms and sighed. She tried to look extra pretty for him and failed miserably. 

He stayed outside the door, flushing. He’d seen too much ... 

“Sans Was It Funny? She Didn’t Even Remember!” 

“eh, kinda... i feel kinda bad now though, it tore the dress. i’ll have to mend it.” 

“It Did?” Papyrus came upstairs and stood by the door.

“yeah, musta got caught. i’m waitin’ for her to come out with it. i gave her some clothes to borrow.

“Hey Sans What Is That Over There.” Papyrus points to the other side of the room.

“huh?” Papyrus peeked into the room as Frisk was getting dressed and closed the door. He now had an orange hue on his face.

“what the heck are you ta- ... pap.” He noticed the flush.

“Sorry, I Just… Wanted A Peek.” 

“that was a little rude... but i won’t rat you out.” 

“Thanks Bro. I Just… Was Curious…” 

“don’t do it again, there will be hell to pay if you get caught. and i won’t be able to save you from it.”

“I Didn’t Know She Had Scars On Her Back. She Said She Had Some From The Fall.” 

“me either. thanks for the info.”

“SO… Umm…” Papyrus felt so awkward when Frisk finally came out.

“Hi... why is everyone here?” 

“Protection… Guard Duty…” 

“i said i’d mend the dress, i was just waitin’ for it.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I will fix it. I made it anyways.” 

“you’ve gotten pretty good if you made that yourself, but i still feel bad about it ripping like that.”

“We Can Get Some Material at Muffet’s.” 

“i’ve got some to mend it.”

“I rather hang out with you guys then having  _ you _ spend the whole birthday fixing my dress. After the birthday you can fix it. Do you understand what I am saying.” 

“okay, it’ll wait until tomorrow then. just leave it on the dresser.” 

“Alright. Right now it is laying on the bed…” Papyrus looked at her arms and started to heal them.

“it bed-der not get up and walk off on me. i’d be up to my skull in sheet if that happened.”

“Hehe…” Frisk laughed a little as Papyrus healed her arms.

“Boy You Are Not Very Coordinated Are You? I Think We Should Start Practicing Balance Movements.” 

“Not to-” Frisk was picked up by Papyrus and thrown over his shoulders before running out of the house at full speed. Sans was only able to keep up through shortcuts.

“Sans You Are Getting Faster. How Is That Possible?” 

“well, why do you think i nap all the time?” He chuckled.

“Shortcuts Ultimate Cheat Move.” They were at Hotland. 

“takes up a lotta energy to get from place to place.” He shrugs.

“Why are we here?” Frisk asks sweating quite a bit as she glanced around. 

“We Are Going To Practice Your Balance See Those Rocks In Between With The Treadmills… Survive…” Frisk was picked up by Papyrus and tossed on to them and by sheer determination not to die she managed to stand up in time to jump on the other one and the other one.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK MADE THIS?! SOMEONE HELP ME!!” Frisk was running as fast as she can as Papyrus shook his head a little and started to jump around her on the treadmills like they were nothing.

“Alphys The Scientist Did. Come On Frisk, Keep Up Or You Will Fall Into The Lava And GAME OVER.”  Sans watched the chaos, but he wasn’t going to let her fall. He used a bit of gravity magic the moment she faltered.

“Papyrus… I swear to goodness… if I survive…” Frisk sweating as she was set back on to the treadmill by the gravity magic, just not the same treadmill so she was propelled forward.

“PLEASE SOMEONE…” Papyrus moved over to a different one and was laughing at Frisk who was getting madder and madder.

“relax kiddo, you’re not in any danger, just enjoy the ride.”

“What?” Frisk stopped and just the thing toss her everywhere until it came to a final destination. A bit of magic kept her from being banged up though, the only thing that couldn’t be helped was a bit of dizziness. The moment she hit the ground she threw up. 

“hmmm, maybe this was too much for her pap. she isn’t like you in terms of training.”

“I Am Sad To See You Fail That Basic Balance Test Frisk.” Frisk just started to cry. 

“Go away…” Frisk says weakly as Papyrus came over and tapped his foot.

“What If I Was A Mean Monster? They Would Just Dust You Right Now.” 

“pap. that’s a little harsh. at least let her gather herself.”

“She is the one telling us to go away. I think we should let her walk home.” 

“yeah, but that doesn’t mean she’s completely to blame. this was your idea bro and i wasn’t able to help more than a little.”

“She Wouldn’t Have Gotten Hurt In The-” Papyrus glanced around to watch Frisk start to walk away.

“if i didn’t interfere she woulda been dead pap. i don’t think she’s ready for this kinda thing. just as well i keep my promises.”

“The Promise.”

“to keep her safe.”

“Frisk If You Keep Going That Way You Will Get Lost For Sure.” Frisk just seemed to not care. 

“or run into the lab. the lab is that way.”

“Should We Stop Her?” 

“hmm, no. i’ll keep an eye socket out for her. it’s not dangerous though per say. we’re too close to the lab.”

“Should I Go Ahead Or What Should We Do?”

“you’re an adult pap, you decide what you should do. i’m going to do what i can to keep my promise.” 

“I Think… I Made A Mistake.” Papyrus said after a moment. Sans didn’t say anything as he walked off and disappeared around a bend. He’d keep his promise, though he had more of a reason to keep it than he did in the beginning. Frisk eventually made it to the lab and she just laid her back against the door and slid down to put her head against her knees. It was a long day. She looked at the text message she got from Papyrus and sighed before replying to the text.

Sans let her have some time to herself, keeping an eye out for any trouble makers at the same time. Monsters in Hotland, with the exception of Alphys and Mettaton, were going to be quicker on the draw to start a fight if they saw Frisk so he had to steer them away. A Dog monster came up and sat next to her.

“Hey hot stuff… how would you and me really get a chance to know each other more intimate like…” 

“Gross. I have a boyfriend.” Frisk replies, getting up. 

“Same one that made you *sniff* bleed and *sniffs again* throw up?”

“Go away.” Frisk asked again as she started to walk away. That is when he glanced at her shirt and noticed the striped shirt.

“For a kid you smell like an adult.” 

“Then you better let go…” Frisk says frustrated. The dog monster looked around and pulled her close.

“I could easily take you in but I sense another being close by… consider yourself lucky bitch.” He whispered before shoving towards the door and walking away. 

“I just wanted a nice birthday… to hang out with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask for?”  Just around the bend Sans yanked the dog to him.

“i’m only gonna say this once mutt. so listen good. keep your hands to yourself or i’ll make myself a fur coat. capiche?”

“Ahh you are the one fucking the kid then?” The dog slammed into the ground.

“keep talking like that and you’ll not have a tongue.” Sans had the other in the grip of the gravity magic. The dog whimpered and seemed defeated.

“i won’t be so nice the second time around. now get out of here.” He let the magic go. The dog ran off with his tail between his legs. Frisk started to walk back. She wasn’t paying attention because if she did she would have saw the dog running away in the distance. Sans put his hand back in his pocket. What a piece of shit that one was. Frisk made her way towards home but found herself getting lost and just sitting down giving up. She didn’t know where anyone was and was tired. Frisk called up Sans hoping at least for a shortcut. Sans picked up the phone as it vibrated.

“hey.”

“Can you pick me up? I am having a bad day.” 

“yeah. i’ll be there shortly.” He hung up and walked around the corner back to the lab. When he’d said shortly, he’d meant it. Frisk went over to Sans and pressed her head into his chest and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Some r-random monster… he was like being a total perv and was like I could have turned me in for being human but he said he sensed someone too close and threw me at the door before leaving. This birthday sucks… ”  _ i went too easy on that bastard... shoulda taken some fur off him. _

“i’m sorry.” He murmurs quietly even as he shortcuts them back to the house. Landing them on the bed with her on top. He did his best to comfort her. 

“I just wanted to look … oh … ummm…” Frisk moved off of him because she didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for them.

“Pretty for you and Papyrus was being a jerk and then the monster was being a jerk… I just wanted a day with my boyfriend.”  He sat up and gently brushed some fingers through her hair.

“you’re pretty no matter what you wear. you make everything sparkle, not the other way around.”

“Now you tell me…” Frisk says with a little smile. 

“i thought you’d have figured it out by now. sorry.” 

“It is okay. I just … I thought today was going to be different is all…” Frisk nuzzled against him.

“I just wanted to spend time with-”

“IS THAT YOU SANS? IS FRISK WITH YOU?” Papyrus yells from below and Frisk sighs just done with the day.

“i’ll take care of it, just wait here.” He says softly and shortcut out of the room. It was locked from the inside now. He leaned over the railing.

“yeah, she’s exhausted and wanted a nap so i brought her home.”

“I Want To Talk To Her. I Should Apologize Or Something. I Think Possibly Take Her Out For Supper.”

“well, how about this then. i’ll wake her in an hour so you can talk to her.”

“I will just deal with this…” Frisk mutters feeling like she has to. Sans went back into the room after that. 

“welp, at least you can rest for an hour.” Frisk nodded and wrapped her arms around him and rested. Sans had settled on the bed again and lay down with her, cuddling close. 

“I like how you smell… oh… I was going to ask you. What made you change your mind last year… about me?” 

“pretty simple. i just couldn’t resist bein’ near you anymore without letting you know.”

“Hehe... thank you for the birthday gift.” 

“hmm, well the other one waits until tomorrow.”

“Wait… you do have a present for me?” Frisk was excited now and moved to kiss him lovingly. He returned the kiss gently. She rubbed her nose against his face where his nose would have been. 

“i couldn’t not get my vertebea something.”

“That is so bad… but I like it anyways.” Frisk smirked. He chuckled. They took their nap and later on Frisk dealt with Papyrus who just made her supper and kept apologizing over and over again. Frisk couldn’t stay mad at her best friend so she naturally forgave him. That night Frisk slept on the couch like usual. The next day Undyne arrived at 4 am… and slammed the door in and ran inside.

“PAPYRUS BIRTHDAY WORKOUT BEGINS NOW!” Not knowing that Frisk was over at the house she jumped onto the couch and accidentally steps on Frisk’s hip and leg almost slipping. 

“The fuck…” Frisk says as Undyne looks down at Frisk and moved off of her.

“I’m Ready!” Papyrus said as he burst out of his room and ran down the stairs.

“Good! Let’s Get Going Before Your Dork Of Your Brother Gets Up And Actually Does Something.” Papyrus snorts in laughter. His brother actually DOING something. Yeah, that was a laugh and a half. He followed Undyne to the door, still laughing at the idea.

“Yeah good morning to you too…” Frisk muttered turning on the couch. Papyrus hadn’t even noticed Frisk was awake apparently. Frisk decided to just get up and went over to Sans’ room and knocked on the door. 

“hrm?” Was the sleepy reply.

“Fish chick stepped all over me and Papyrus and her left. Can I sleep with you?” 

“hmm, sure.” The door clicked, unlocking. Frisk sleepily walked in and flopped down next to Sans. One arm curled around her, tugging the blanket over her. That is where she stayed until later on when Sans got up. He yawned a little, he’d been warm and comfortable so he’d fallen back asleep again, not just once, not twice, but three separate times before he was finally up around lunch time. She was nuzzled up against him and slept soundly. Around one pm. Sans got a phone call by Toriel.

“Sans, It is over one o’clock. Is everything okay? When are you bringing home Frisk? Is she okay?” 

“heh, sorry tori. i guess last night wore us out. guess breakfast will be lunch instead.”

“Alright but don’t keep her too late. You know I don’t like her being gone for more than 24 hours.”

“yeah, i know, that’s why i warned ya it might be later. even if i was planning on breakfast. you know how energetic pap is.”

“Alright. Frisk must be tuckered out by him.”

“yeah, i’ll make sure she’s home before bed time. i can guarantee that.” 

“That late? Oh alright…”

“at the latest, not the earliest tori.”

“I just can’t imagine you two doing a whole lot.”

“no, but while i’m up now she’s still out of it. she really was exhausted by pap.” There was an audible sigh on the phone.

“Only because it was her birthday will I not freak out that she slept in.”

“she’ll appreciate that, me too honestly.” 

“Alright well I see you guys later then…” Toriel seemed displeased but nevertheless didn’t push the issue.

“see ya later tori.” He hung up the phone and sighed a little. Well, what did he expect honestly? Frisk slept soundly, blissfully unaware of things.  Sans put his phone away and went to the fridge to get things ready. He then went upstairs, humming to himself.

“Morning…” Frisk says with a smile. She patted the bed next to her with her eyes closed. Unable to find what she was looking for opened them to sit up a bit.

“Sans?” Sans opened the door to the room, his humming stopping.

“afternoon.”

“After- shit… did we sleep that long?”

“yup.”

“Well whatever the gift was I hope it is fast because mom has no patience.”

“i already talked to her. i told her the latest we’d be by was before bed time.”

“Well I am guessing the first idea I had was wrong then.” Frisk admitted with a flush.

“about what?” 

“About what the gift was.” Frisk smirked as she got up and stretched.

“what did you think it was?” 

“Hmmm… It is me to know and you to find out.” 

“uh huh. well then, when you’re ready for lunch meet me downstairs.” He walked out of the room and shortcut down to the couch.  Frisk followed shortly after just combing her hair with her fingers before coming down.

“I was thinking that maybe we would be making love today. That is what I thought the original gift was… You know no Papyrus … us alone…” Sans was just sitting on the couch. He flushed a dark blue.

“s-stars sweetheart uh...” He fumbled. He’d been caught completely off guard.

“Me and you intertwined in the sheets…” She had been reading way too many of those romance novels. Those seemed to get tossed out quite a bit. 

“um d-don’t you think it’s a l-little early in the relationship for t-that? ‘sides... uh... being mates is... a s-serious thing.”

“Uh huh…” Frisk went up to him and straddled him and smirked.

“I don’t think I want to be with anyone else but you…” Sans hadn’t been prepared for anything like this, he was a bright blueberry for sure. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry… I am just messing with you. That is what you get for letting your brother throw me on a bunch of treadmills yesterday.” Frisk got up and rubbed her lower back. It was a little sore from all the running she had to do. He leaned back against the sofa. Fuck ... he’d screwed himself there hadn’t he?

“So what is the birthday present? Cake or what is it?” It took him a moment to collect himself.

“you’ll just have to see for yourself.” He smirks a little as he gets up.

“You okay? I shouldn’t have been so cruel.” He grabbed a basket next to the door.

“i’ll live.” He then offered his other hand to her. She took his hand and smiled. He shortcut them into the middle of the echo flower field just above the main path, near a waterfall. She was for a loss of words as she looked around the area. She hadn’t a clue that she would be taken here. She pushed up on her glasses as she just took in everything. 

“Wow…” Frisk turned and went over to Sans and took his hand and was so excited to look around this new place with him.

“This place is beautiful Sans. Thank you… you know even though I guess we are not technically not really boyfriend or girlfriend I think we are…” 

“eh, i figure if we think it is ... then it is. doesn’t matter what anyone else says.” 

“eh, i figure if we think it is ... then it is. doesn’t matter what anyone else says.” A flower nearby repeated.

“Hehe… The flowers repeat everything we say?” Frisk giggled. 

“Hehe… The flowers repeat everything we say?” The flowers giggled back.

“that’s why they’re called echo flowers. they repeat what they hear.” 

“that’s why they’re called echo flowers. they repeat what they hear.” The flower closest to him echoes. Frisk leaned over and whispered into the flower.

“I am too shy to say this but… I love you Sans.” The flower repeats it just as quietly.

“Lean in… I think it will repeat it.” Frisk hoped. She wasn’t sure how it worked. He nodded and leaned in to listen to that particular flower. It indeed repeated the message again. Frisk waited nervously for his response. Sans smiled and whispered to the flower. Then he motioned for her to listen. She leaned in to listen to the flower.

“leaf it to me to be just the same... i love ya too frisk.” The flower repeats softly. Frisk smiled with a soft flush as she takes his hand into her own again. He gently entwined their fingers.

“Do we have to whisper the rest of the time we are here.” Frisk giggled and the flowers giggled as well.

“pff, no.” 

“pff, no.” A flower repeated.

“Well it isn’t that bad as long as I can hear your … sexy voice.” Frisk says hesitantly.  A nearby flower echoes as Sans flushes.

“ah... w-well no one else can reach up here s-so it doesn’t really matter what ya s-say.” Frisk started to laugh and whisper into his ear canal.

“Or the sounds we make…” Frisk backed up and giggled some more. He was an instant blueberry again. He had a feeling this was going to be a thing ... if it was possible to dust from embarrassment he’d die a happy monster.

“Why are you blushing? Are you having dirty thoughts again.” Frisk teased.

“says the one who thought that was her birthday gift.” Sans teased right back.

“Hey it would be a good birthday and we both be getting a gift.” 

“no doubt about that ... but it’s usually polite to ask first.” 

“I think I could reject you if I wanted to.” Frisk settled down where Sans was setting up the picnic near a pretty lake background.

“somehow i don’t doubt that.” He says as he set the blanket up in a spot and settled on the ground with the basket.

“But yeah… I think I am becoming a pervert. Mom won’t teach me about the birds and the bees so those harlot books that Alphys gives me are the only ones that I can go by.” 

“hmmm... well what do ya wanna know?” He asked after a moment. 

“Uhh… maybe not in front of the flowers… for now let’s just enjoy the meal and the company but… basically everything.” 

“m’kay that gives me a fair idea where to start. though not today then.”

“Well… you already are a blueberry. I don’t want want you to turn blue.” 

“heh, that ain’t got nothin’ ta do with it.” He chuckled. 

“No the idea of … that doesn’t make you that.” Frisk says with a flush.

“it’s the idea of you sweetheart ... not just that in particular.” He replies with a slight smirk as he dishes out the lunch he’d made, some egg salad sandwiches.

“You know… at 18… or whenever… if you would… ask me about, you know… I probably… would say yes…” Frisk said shyly taking the sandwich. 

“we’ll see, when the time comes then, what happens.” 

“I see you might reject me. You are pretty hot… and I do see how girls look at you.” 

“i don’t like plannin’ too far into the future is all.”

“Uhh huh… what about Alphys and Muffet?”

“i don’t really even know muffet, for starters, and al is more like a sister than a potential mate. plus i heard in the capital that she’s after a certain fish.” 

“Really? She is such a pain. Undyne stepped all over me literally this morning to get Paps attention.” 

“try workin’ with her. she’s a real pain in the tailbone honestly.”

“Ugh… I feel sorry for you. By the way you make a really good egg salad sandwich.” 

“thanks.”

“You know… if you want we can come here if you want to take me somewhere private… you know just the two of us…”

“that’s the idea. cuz the flowers don’t care if i do this.” He leaned over, kissing her gently. She pulled him close and kissed him back. This is why they call it sweet 16.


	10. 17th Year

The years have passed fast now. At 17 years of age things seemed to be changing and yet some things seemed to have stayed the same. The world was a different place and yet, still the same at the same time. Sans was pacing in his room. He was nervous because he hadn’t forgotten the words she’d offered to him the previous year ... 

“Why Are You Pacing Like That?”

“i’m thinking. we still have time to snag that gift, this year’s been a little busier than last eh bro?” He offered, he didn’t want to admit to his brother that his nerves weren’t over a gift they hadn’t gotten yet.

“I Guess So… I Mean We Always Got The Gift Last Minute So What Is Different Now?”

“tryin’ to think of somethin’ unique. ya know?”

“Nyeheh… Undyne Said We Should Get Her A Life… Or Something Like That.”

“that fish is being sarcastic. that’s not an actual gift.”

“Oh… Ummm… We Could Umm… Do A Dance Thing?”

“let’s browse the shops first.”

“Okay! I Should Find Something Nice. Hey Sans… If I Tell You Something Personal Will You Be Upset?” Sans paused in his pacing.

“no, why would i be?” Papyrus pauses before speaking again.

“I Been Talking To Mettaton A Lot Lately And… Umm… I Really Like Him.”

“i didn’t even know you two were in touch.” 

“Well I Also Like Undyne A Lot Too But The Problem Is Letting Down Frisk… I Don’t Know How To Dump Someone.”

“that is a problem. well... pal, there’s really no easy way to do it. you just gotta be honest, tell her your reasons and how you feel.” _thank asgore... i thought this was going to be something embarrassing ... or something i had no answer to._

“I Just Don’t Want Her Too Upset. You Two Seem Really Close Lately So Comfort Her Will Ya. I Really Want Her To Be Okay.”

“heh, now you’re talkin’ like me there. yeah, i’ll help her through it bro.” _i’m sure she’ll feel some relief._

“Now Then The Other Problem… Undyne Or Mettaton… Both Make Me Feel So Happy.”

“i’d go for your idol, cuz honestly ... undyne is ... not into guys...” 

“I Am Not A Guy. I Am A Skeleton.”

“heh, bro, you’re male ... she’s not into that is what that means.” 

“Oh… OH… Well That Settles That. Would That Bother You If I Date Another Male?”

“as long as they make you happy bro, i ain’t got no problems. ya love who ya love.”

“Thanks Bro. You Have No Idea What It Means To Hear You Approve My Relationships.” Papyrus put on his scarf and smiled.

“it’s what family is for.” He smiled.

“i’m sure mom is the same.”

“Mom Says She Is Happy. For The Both Of Us And Says She Knew It Would Work Itself Out In The End.”

“well, mom has always been smart about these things.”

“Let’s Get A Gift!”

“yeah.” He had a feeling that his brother’s talk with Frisk would be the best gift he could give her, but he wasn’t going to say that.

“Should I Dump Frisk Before Or After Her Birthday?”

“well, i’d wait until the end of the party. before ya go to bed and then go off for your usual training. i’ll be around to comfort her then as she needs and it won’t ruin the party.”

“Point Taken. I Don’t Want To See Her Cry… Oh That Sounds Rude. I Didn’t Mean It Like That.”

“yeah, but i understand what you mean. it’s hurtful seein’ those we care about cry.”

“I Love Her Like A Sister… Not Like That.”

“yeah, i get it.” He smiled a little as they walked to the first shop, in Snowdin.

“Oh Look Jackets! Shoes! We Can Get Her Some New Clothes.”

“heh, there’s a lot here.”

“There Is Some New Charms As Well!” Sans looked at the new charms. There amongst the charms was an echo flower charm. There was no way he couldn’t get her that ... and only the two of them would know its significance. He picked it out from among all the others.

“That Is Really Pretty You Should Get It Mom Says.”

“plan on it.” He handed over the g to the rabbit lady behind the counter.

“I Think I Will Get This Scarf For Her. Look It Will Be… I Better Not Get Ma- Wait!” Papyrus bought the scarf that matched his own.

“huh? heh, change your mind?” He then went over to Sans and rubbed his scarf against the new one and wrapped it around Sans’ neck.

“That Way We Both Have Mom With Us.”

“heh.. when did you get so smart on me?” He smiled at his brother. He wasn’t sure if it worked quite like what Papyrus thought, but that was fine. He could always transfer a little if it hadn’t.

“She will love the gift.” A soft voice said to him. 

“yeah, i bet she will.” He murmured.

“I Think She Will Like This!” It was a weird pineapple souvenir.

“thanks pap.” Sans wasn’t sure why his brother thought Frisk would like the souvenir, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“hey, while we’re here ... why not see if you can find something unique for your upcoming date?” 

“I-I Haven’t Asked Them O-Out Yet.”

“i know, but might as well have something to go with askin’ ‘im out.”

“But What If They Say No?” Papyrus said glumly setting down the pineapple thing.

“i wish i knew what to tell you on that bro. i’ve never had someone say no to me ... but i’ve never asked anyone either. i’ve broken a couple hearts though over the years.” 

“You Got The Bone Structure For Sure.”

“heh, i don’t think that was ever it. i think they just wanted to be close cuz of who i worked for. not who i was.” 

“Oh What About These Blue Boots For Frisk?” He picked them up showing them to Sans.

“heh, it’s your gift. you decide. you do know her well after all.” 

“Hmm… I Think She Will Like This Blanket… And For Mettaton I Will Get Him This Cute Little Magnet Saying ‘2 Hawt 4 U.’ ” Sans nodded, it was cute. He figured the robot would at least appreciate the gift, if nothing else.

“Okay Done! You Seem To Be In A Better Mood Now That We Got The Gifts. Still Nervous?”

“well of course. now let’s go wrap them. what do i have to be nervous about now that i got a gift?” 

“I Don’t Know. You Just Seem Nervous. Whatever It Is Sans… Whatever Happens… I Will Always Be There Okay?” Sans just shrugged. He was nervous because he wasn’t sure if it was really the right thing to do when she turned 18. Even despite what she’d said last year ... He brushed the thought from his mind. One year at a time. He’d worry about this after gryftmas had come and gone.

On the way back they were home they were caught off guard with Frisk being in town but she wasn’t alone as there was a tall figure in a trench coat and a hat that barely covered the horns they were covering up. They were talking to a yellow monster.

“Is That Frisk?” 

“hmm, let’s go see.” Sans headed over that way. 

“Frisk!” Papyrus yells and ran over to Frisk picking her up and spinning her around. She helped in shock.

“Papyrus! Stop!” Frisk says as she got spun around. She was wearing a striped shirt.

“hey pap, don’t make her dizzy now.” 

“Hello boys.” Said a familiar female voice behind the mask of the disguised goat. 

“Mom, decided to finally come from her hideout… so did I.” Frisk smirked but Sans got a weird vibe from Frisk but he couldn’t place it. 

“nice to see you out and about, what’s the occasion though? birthday gift?”

“No, I figured it is time. Ch- Frisk and I are enjoying some mother daughter time aren’t we dear?”

“Yes mother we are.” Frisk smiled just a little different than usual.

“Wow Qu-“ Frisk and Sans both covered Papyrus’ mouth at the same time.

“Come on mother. We should go to the waterfall or maybe we can go to the TEM village.” Now that threw red flags as far as Sans and Papyrus knew neither of them took her to the TEM Village in fact…

“What Is The TEM Village?” Papyrus asked confused.

“it’s a monster village in waterfall.” Sans mutters.

“but frisk shouldn’t know that ...” 

“How Does She?” Papyrus mutters back as Toriel and Frisk walk off.

“chara.” It was the only answer. He had taken Frisk to Waterfall for their date, sure but where they’d been was nowhere near the village of the Temmies.

“But That Is Impossible Right?”

“nope.”

“The Ghost Thing… Right… But Why Is She Acting So Weird? Or Is That Just Me.”

“it’s not you ... she’s acting like chara.” He murmurs, following them.

“Are We Just Going To Follow Them?” Papyrus asked following Sans.

“for now. i’ll see if i can’t talk to her. find out what’s goin’ on. tori’s never left the ruins and back there she’d almost said ‘chara’ so something is up.” 

“Oh! You Are Right! Wow… You Are Smart!”

“here’s the plan bro... get tori from frisk. tell her you wanna talk to her about something you don’t want anyone else overhearing and then ask her a bunch of questions. find out what she knows about frisk’s behavior while i deal with chara and frisk.”

“I Will Ask Her Advice About Dumping Frisk While I Am At That.” 

“fair enough.” Papyrus ran ahead of Toriel and Frisk and before Toriel could protest she was being dragged away physically by Papyrus leaving a slightly annoyed Chara/Frisk behind. 

“WE HAD PLANS!” Frisk yelled out towards the skeleton dragging away Toriel.

“Well that screws the plan a bit…” Frisk held out her hand and smirks before turning it and everything seemed went in reverse until Papyrus was back by Frisk and Toriel about to drag her away. This time however a twig was in his path and he face plants into the snow. 

“Come on mother… We can’t be late.”

“What Just Happened?” Papyrus blinked. It seemed out of all the underground only Papyrus and Sans saw what just occurred.

Sans didn’t hesitate to grab the soul. He had no idea what was going on but he wanted answers and Chara wasn’t going to stop that.

“listen here _princess_ i tried this the easy way first, now we’re doing it the hard way since you apparently wanna be stubborn.”

“Sans. I don’t know what you are talking about. Do you really want to go down this path?”

“considering we just walked into a load. yeah. i wanna know what the hell is goin’ on.”

“A Load? That Was… Weird.” Papyrus added.

“they are. few even remember it and that’s part of the problem.”

“I think it is a blessing. Now I only have control of Frisk’s body for so long and I have a lot to do.”

“i don’t think so. last i checked, possession is done against the will and there’s no reason you have that’s strong enough to convince frisk to let you have control for any length of time to ‘do stuff’ as you so put it.”

“Well since you want to know… I had two plans that is set in motion.”

“She was going to take me to talk to Asgore.” Toriel mumbled.

“even with you along tori, you should know good and well how that “talk” is going to go. nothing has changed in that since you left.” 

“That and since Frisk and Mom was out of the loop for the second part of the plan… I think I should leave everyone out. Can’t spoil the fun that way. Yes, Frisk I know you don’t know.”

“you haven’t changed a bit chara.”

“I am a kid at heart. What can I say?”

“that’s a laugh, don’t think i don’t know what kinda heart you had. do you really think i had misgivings about you over nothing? you ain’t pure enough for that and the last time i let you do anything on your own you got someone _killed_.” 

“That is hurtful especially since I know some big secrets of yours.”

“i’m willing to gamble that if it means someone else doesn’t end up dust like the prince because of your high minded ideas. besides, even if you shouted it to the whole underground... good luck convincing anyone but a few that it’s true.” 

“That is true. No one would be that foolish anyway. Now let me go I have a lot to do.”

“no.”

“Do I really have to… Frisk not now. You sleep like a good girl. Anyway, do a load?”

“you know... i can keep you here all day until your time runs out and you do a load and i’ll make sure your next load is a painful one.” 

“Pfffttt… Really? In this body?” A couple of sharp bones hovered behind him.

“try me.”

“Okay go for it. I can’t feel pain. I welcome it with open arms.” Toriel was panicking as she was pulling Frisk to try to protect her.

“always knew you were a sadistic little shit. but i’ll risk the load over your plans any day.”

“Just tell them!”

“No! He thinks I am an asshole… fine… do you really want to know?”

“you really think i’d go to so much trouble just to torment you?” 

“Me and mom are having a memorial for my brother to ask for forgiveness. Okay prick… I didn’t tell Frisk because she tends to go and invite every Tom Dick and Harry to these things and it is just supposed to be me and mom. So go fuck off… here I thought we were friends.”

“you really need to understand. we _were_ friends. then you betrayed us. you don’t seem to get that through your skull despite being dead all this time. do you really think i was going to just trust you on your word after that?”

“Well maybe I should do the original plan and just force Frisk to give up her soul? Your precious girlfriend.”

“you won’t make it that far.”

“Oh you want to make a bet? You can’t watch me anymore.”

“we’ll see. don’t forget, just cuz i can’t see you, doesn’t mean there aren’t others who can’t and who are willing to give me their support.” He let go with the magic, dropping her about a foot. The bones were gone too.

“Your mom is-“

“not the only one.” 

“Fuck- Frisk no no!” Frisk slapped herself hard. It left a nice red imprint on her face.

“got to admit, don’t see that every day.” 

“Ow… I am sorry mom.” Frisk apologized. 

“Frisk… are you okay?” Toriel asked coming over and wrapping her arms around her.

“I am fine. I didn’t… think that she would go that far… I am sorry.” Frisk felt guilty about the situation.

“not your fault, you aren’t to blame for her actions.”

“I can’t tell are you two friends or not? She talks about you like you are friends and then this happens and I don’t understand.”

“you wanna answer that one or should i?” Sans was looking over at Toriel when he said that.

“It was an accident Sans… I at least want to believe it was.” Toriel says.

“i wish it was. but i was there and too young to do anything about it.”

“But she has been kind to me… mostly.” Frisk explains.

“chara didn’t fall down here for happy reasons. she’s always had some minor resentment towards someone and eventually that resentment led to a tragic set of events.” 

“She said it wasn’t like that. She said she just wanted to help everyone out.”

“yeah, she’s good at spinning tales. she probably told the prince something like that too in order to get him to do what she wanted after she deliberately killed herself. the only accident was with that pie months before hand. we all knew the flowers were poisonous. so she came up with a plan to supposedly help everyone. maybe she meant well, maybe not. hard to say and the only one who knows anymore isn’t around to tell us.” 

“Asriel can tell me. He is in mom’s room.” Frisk reminded Sans.

“right, forgot about that necklace. at any rate, i don’t think he’d be willing to talk badly about the sibling he idolized from day one. so there’s no guarantee of the truth, either way, i know for certain she was indirectly responsible for the death of the prince because she talked him into doin’ something no kid had a right to do and wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“She is very upset with you. She said that you told her that you forgave her and now you are going back on what you said.”

“i said i forgave her, that doesn’t mean i trust her not to do it again. no. i don’t trust her even if i do forgive her for a childish mistake. i haven’t forgotten because it takes a rather heavy soul to actually go through with something like that. to leave behind an actual family that loves and cares for you, a life she could have had, just on a gamble that she thought could mean the freedom of everyone else.”

“Chara… Don’t cry. You were a kid right? We all do stupid things when we… okay then…” Frisk sweat dropped a little as she looked at Sans.

“Your mom says she will handle this situation now… and they are gone I think…”

“yeah, i heard her. this scarf i have on me was pap’s idea. it has some of her dust.”

“Oh? That is really smart Papyrus.”

“I Know!”

“yup, my bro’s the coolest.”

“Oh Toriel I Wanted To Ask You About Dumping… Umm… Dirt. Yes Dirt… Will You Help Me?” Toriel gave a questionable look as Papyrus went over to her.

“yeah, a special kinda dirt. not the usual kind.” 

“Why don’t you escort me home and tell me about said dirt okay?” Toriel responds as Papyrus nods fulfilling her request. What a day this was turning out to be ... 

“Well so much for me helping Chara find peace…” Frisk kicked the snow as she stuck her hands in her pockets. Sans sighed a little.

“if she just told some of us this in the beginning none of it woulda happened.”

“She just told me that today is the anniversary of his death. I guess I don’t know but Toriel did seem more depressed than usual.”

“i don’t blame you, she doesn’t really like talking about it and i don’t blame her for it. it was a horrible day for her, losing two kids in one fell swoop like that.”

“According to Chara… I don’t think she intended for either one to die. I think it was just a horrible mistake and it was one event after another and she refused to admit that she made the initial mistake.”

“yeah, but sometimes i question her motives on that day. if she really just wanted to get the souls to free us, why take her own body up with her? why not just leave it down here until the barrier was broken? it’s not like you can reverse death or two souls being linked like that.” 

“I don’t know… How old was she when she died?” 

“twelve.”

“Maybe she knew someone on top would miss her. Do you know how she came down here?”

“all the more reason to get the souls first and then give them the body. i dunno, i haven’t really had a chance to question asriel about the events, i only know what i heard from asgore’s side and the accounts of others who were at the castle that day. either way, there’s just something fishy about the whole account.” 

“She told me once that her family climbed the mountain and she got lost in the blizzard and sought shelter in the cave and fell. I don’t know… I don’t think we will ever know…My reason was because I was broken… I couldn’t see and my only family was gone so I gave all I had left to a person to drop me off so I could just end it. I wanted to be with my mom so bad. I miss her terribly… I mean Toriel is a great mom she took me in at 6 years old… and raised me like her own. Of course she didn’t open the doors until 8 years when I finally met you and Papyrus.” Frisk recalled the first couple of years as she would just cry and cry and Toriel would just hold her and rock her back and fourth comforting her.

“there’s been a lot of humans that came before you that tori’s taken care of ... not just chara. chara was just the first. there were six others.” 

“Is that why she has been hesitant about letting me go?”

“partly. the part being that every kid that left the ruins never went back and never made it past asgore ... i’d be lying if i said i was innocent.”

“You… took a soul?” Frisk seemed shocked and a little taken aback by this.

“part of the job. it was before i knew tori was in the ruins. before i’d lost all my hope thanks to some... incidents i guess you could call ‘em. it was never anything personal and one or two of ‘em i met with weren’t so nice. ”

“How many?” Frisk asked quietly feeling a little queasy thinking he enjoyed this.

“only two made it that far. i never killed anyone here in snowdin. wasn’t my job to.”

“You took two souls? Where then?”

“the castle. even before i actually got the job chara was talking about ... i was a sentry that often did shifts in hotland and it was just my luck ... or misfortune however you wanna see it. that i met the humans in the capital both times. one got what they deserved. the other... was more hesitant. they both had killed though.”

“Would you… kill me if I was there?” Frisk was visibly shaken by this information. She never hurt anyone intentionally.

“if you were there ... as you are now ... no, but i wouldn’t want you going any further either.” Frisk took his hand and pulled him down the path and it was getting foggier and foggier. He followed quietly, this was definitely a heavy topic. Where was she going with this? Or perhaps more apt was, where did she think she was taking him?

“I just… didn’t want anyone to hear…” Frisk said stopping in the middle of the fog.

“Chara said it was a secret right? I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“yeah and like i said to her, most wouldn’t believe it.”

“I believe it but… I tend to believe pretty much anything you say.” Frisk says pacing a bit.

“heh, azzy was like that too.” 

“You used to like Chara a bit and she would share her chocolate with you.”

“figures she’d tell you about that.” 

“Well… I was asking about you. I was bugging her a lot about you.”

“heh, probably annoyed her to the point she just told you what she remembered. however little that probably was.” 

“Yeah, she said you were smart even as a kid. Too smart, pulled little pranks and told jokes.”

“yeah. i remember those times. life was ... less complicated back then.”

“Does taking a soul mean you are now tainted?” Frisk changed the subject quickly as the whole thing bothered her.

“hmmm, i’d say that’s a point of view thing, but i can’t claim i’m innocent.” 

“Am I innocent? No I guess not since I planned to take my own life…”

“you don’t have any lv though either. did she explain that?”

“A little. Chara did… she said she made mistakes and that hurting others is bad and that was a route I needed to avoid.”

“generally good advice. lv is an acronym. it stands for LOVE, which is also an acronym ... for level of violence. when you hurt some one, you gain EXP ... execution points. gain enough through hurting others and your lv increases. the more lv you have the easier it is to distance yourself from others, to hurt them without feeling the consequences of it.”

“I don’t think I could do that…” Frisk admits.

“it’s something that’s completely intentional, something that can only be done through a strong act of will over morality. most can’t and with the humans that fell ... those who were children had the easiest time of doing it. those who were adults, hesitated. funny how that works huh? you’d think it’d be the other way around.” 

“I guess it makes sense. Adults over think things…”

“exactly, but i could never explain that to tori who saw every human who fell down here as her child. because they all reminded her of chara, even if they weren’t her or even remotely like her.”

“So is that why you stayed away from me all those years. You didn’t trust me?”

“no. that was ... different.” He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

“Why did you stay away so long? I liked you a lot and we always had fun when we did hang out.”

“yeah... i knew about it.” 

“About it? You mean my crush…”

“yeah. for about two years i made up excuses. the years before were... not knowing but speculation.”

“I see… I guess that makes sense.”

“most of the time i didn’t need an excuse because there was work, but every now and then i found myself needing to. because as soon as i realized i was starting to fall for you... that’s when the nightmares started.”

“Nightmares? Oh about my death… I have them all the time now…”

“not just that. but of chara. i meant it when i said i didn’t trust her and she confirmed my nightmare as plausible today.”

“You think she is going to take over my body and hurt you or Papyrus… or me?”

“the nightmare is rather long... you end up fine, for a while... but when chara takes over... the underground becomes a ghost town in less than 24 hours. and she forces me into a position i don’t wanna be in.”

“In a sense you fear me… I think until I get Chara controlled or something maybe I should be contained somewhere… that way I can’t hurt anyone.”

“it’s not you that scares me.” 

“It makes sense though… she could possess anyone but only me would cause the most pain. It is the reason you still keep your distance from me in public because if anyone knows you are dating a human… I am a walking weapon… and until I am able to control these abilities maybe it isn’t wise to be out of the Ruins… Maybe mom wasn’t protecting the kids after all… maybe she was protecting the monsters from us. It seems like no matter how many passed through that they all fail. It will only be a matter of time for me to fail as well.”

“actually that’s not why i did that. i only did that cuz i didn’t want pap finding out and hurting his feelings.” He took her hand into his. She flinched just slightly before relaxing into his grip.

“i don’t care what other monsters think about me with a human. it’s just that pap was so passionate about the idea of being with you that i didn’t want him to hear from someone else that we were together. it would have crushed him, but this year is different. heh, i even helped him go ask tori for advice on how to not hurt you with what he wants to tell you.”

“R-really? I guess I wasn’t too off about the whole you would probably let him be my mate even if we loved each other. Sorry, what Chara did was screw with my mind. I was very much there to observe when you threaten to hurt her or me with bones. Then I find out that you taken lives. I am just trying to wrap my head around all this.” Frisk took the hand she held to her chest which was beating rapidly.

“You have no idea how confused I am right this moment... I hate myself… to even say this… but you even trust me? Is that why you keep your distance sometimes? After Papyrus… I presumes dumps me… will you ask me out or you going to continue this facade?” 

“ouch. but i guess i kinda deserved that.”

“D-do you… trust me? I don’t e-even know if I t-trust myself now…” The fog was very thick but even then he could hear her whimper slightly as if she was about to cry. 

“i trust you.”

“I am glad one of us does.” She obviously didn’t think she deserved to be trusted. 

“You deserve better Sans… maybe it is best… that I am with no one. That way I can’t hurt you or your brother.” He gently tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her, lightly pressing his forehead to hers. 

“i won’t pressure you, if you wanna wait... i’ll wait for you.” 

“Hehe… I think I b-been doing that for a-awhile now… but yeah. Are you sure? What if I become a psycho against my will?” 

“i’ll do whatever it takes to help you. i love you, i’m not going to give up on you.” Frisk pressed her lips against his teeth for a more passionate kiss and held him close. He could feel her tears against his cheekbones as they dripped down her face. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if that happened, but he meant what he said. He held her close as he returned the kiss. His soul warmed from the love. After a moment she finally calmed down and they parted. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

“S-so your brother is dumping me huh? I guess I am not a good enough girlfriend to him.” Frisk joked.

“heh, yeah... he’s got someone else he admires now.”

“Oh darn… let me guess… Mettaton?” They started to walk back into town where Frisk let go of Sans’ hand as it was routine by now. 

“yeah.”

“Hehe. Aren’t you curious how I know that?” 

“a little.” 

“Why are you talking like you are being watched by a bunch of spies? Are we being watched? Or is this a game you came up with where we speak two or less words?”

“heh, when have you ever known me to be long winded?”

“You may lack lungs but I have walked into Grillby’s when you are wasted and you are talking like no tomorrow.” He flushed.

“Though… those are the times I like being with you the most… especially lately… you pretty much strip me with your words. Though by that flush you have on your face. I am guessing you don’t remember.” 

“um... w-well... n-not much...”

“How about this one…” Frisk pulled him close and whispered into his ear canal.

“I want to touch you and feel how soft you are against my bones. I want to taste you and make you scream my name.” If he hadn’t been a blueberry before he sure was one now. She backed up and walked ahead of him with a smirk. He knew he tended to ramble a little when he was drunk but he didn’t think he’d mouthed off about any of his fantasies ... 

“I was joking Sans… you mostly just say ‘You are too cute…’ ” Frisk yells from a distant and stuck out her tongue and ran. Welp... she’d got him there, he was going to have to get her back for that... He smirked a little, he’d a good idea how to too. Just not yet.

“Come on old bones! You are slowing me down!” Frisk was picking on him as she ran through town and finally hid in one of the bushes. 

“NO CHEATING!” She yelled out and he knew what she meant when she said that. He just walked through town, chuckling to himself. It was kinda hard not to cheat when you couldn’t exactly control your abilities. She chuckled as she texted on her phone.

Frisk: You are like SOOO hot… XD Oh I mean you are cold as you are going the wrong way.

Sans: pff

Frisk: When is your brother dumping me? Am I supposed to start crying?

Sans: at the end of the party and it’s up to you how to react.

Frisk: I will keep it a surprise… oh I could find some negligee and you can comfort me all night long ~_^ 

Frisk: Pfff… Didn’t even see me walk past you… lol 

Frisk walked past him as he just stared at the text message and was heading for the woods. She knew her way at this point but it never hurt to get a guide home.

Sans: you sure know how to distract a guy... 

Frisk: I aim to please… oh here is a good pic…

1 Attachment

It was kinda dark but it was picture up under her sweater showing her bra and a little bit of her boobs.

Sans: i’mma dust a happy monster ...

Frisk: You say that now wait until the real fun happens ^_~ 

Frisk: By the way you are really starting to lag behind... if a certain skeleton catches me he could get a prize...

Sans: i was trying not to cheat. you did say not to and we both know i could catch you.

Frisk: I am starting to think you cannot without your powers. Sooo… laaazzzyyyy XD

Sans: i am a lazybones.

Frisk: Inspiration…

Attached 1 image Frisk holding her bra and looking surprised.

Sans: inspiration for a nosebleed you mean

Frisk ran over the bridge laughing at the text. This was so much fun. The only thing was a sentry worker decided to be a dick that day and stopped her. 

“Sorry too busy…” Frisk says as the dog monster came over and then that is when Frisk recognized him.

“Oh go away. I did nothing wrong. The captain knows who I am and there is no bounty so back off.” 

“Doesn’t mean you get a free pass. We both know you aren’t allowed to walk around without an escort. You are threatening me… maybe we should take you in?” Frisk kicked his knee and ran off. That was a bad move as the dog monster smirked and ran after her and pinned her down while Frisk texted Sans.

Frisk: Game over… dog HELP… 

The dog monster was lifted up by his soul and slammed into a tree.

“guess it’s true what they say... you can’t teach an old mutt new tricks.” 

“She hurt me. She broke the rule.” 

“you are a bad liar too.”

“I kicked him because he was threatening me. I didn’t do anything else but that.” Frisk explains hiding behind Sans scared.

“i doubt he even felt that. so i wouldn’t count kicking someone who’s threatening you as hurting them.”

“No, but we agreed the moment she showed aggression that she is fair game.” Frisk eye’s became huge.

“we who? because last i checked, i wasn’t apart of this little party.”

“Captain said as long as she is not hurting or dusting anyone we can’t touch the little bitch… she “hurt” me. As far as I am concern she broke that contract Undyne had with the Judge.” That was taken completely out of context as it was supposed to be the Judge who would deal with the situation if things got to that point. 

“that’s not what the contract says.” 

“Whatever…” 

“beat it pup, before i drag you the captain for falsifying claims.” He’d kept an eye on the other, but the gravity magic had at least eased off. The moment Sans’ powers was released the dog monster stretched a little, flipped them off and ran off. 

“he keeps that up the captain will dust him personally.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t know I was under contract. I just don’t care for him…” 

“the contract isn’t so much something you’re under as it is about you. it’s pretty simple. don’t dust anyone and no one can touch you.”

“Wow… did you plea to this Judge being to get that contract for me? That… is the nicest thing…” 

“nah, i was just in the area but i wish i could say i was able to make it a little more specific than that. i woulda love to put my 2 cents in, but you know politics ... the ones who make ‘em do so quickly and ya don’t have time to usually do more than just keep it in mind.”  _ well, i kinda kept it simple for a reason ...  _

“Still, I imagine you said something to someone to make that a law or contract… to protect me. You always was there to protect me…” Frisk moved in front of him and pressed her forehead against his. 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky and that you decided to give me a chance but... I am so lucky… I love you.” A soft flush dusted his cheeks.

“i love you too.” She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

“Come on you don’t want to keep your brother waiting now do we. If we run into your brother we can at least be honest and say the dog monster scared me and you are holding my hand because of that. So 18 can we officially date then and maybe a few years down the road and maybe by then we can figure a way out without anyone dying then we can discuss more serious things. How does that sound?” 

“sounds like you have this all planned out.”

“What are you thinking? I mean about us...” 

“at the moment... nothing worth mentioning in public.” Frisk flushed deeply and smiled as she shyly nuzzled her face against his shoulder as they walked towards her place. When they arrived at the door Frisk glanced at Sans before tucking into his hands her bra with a smirk. 

“Do you want me to knock or would you like to appreciate my work?” The bra was blue with bones stitched on it. 

“w-wait... you made this?” He was blue enough to match the material that was for sure.

“Yeah, enjoy…” Frisk did her knock as Sans fumbled with the bra hiding it in his phone.

“I wanted to match that blush you always did… I think I got it spot on. Tomorrow... ” Frisk says with a wink. Toriel came to the door and let Frisk in. 

The next night Papyrus was nervous about dumping Frisk getting advice from Toriel on how to do it properly. Sans picked Frisk up for their yearly sleepover. Frisk had Alphys over who brought Undyne and Mettaton. Frisk was not thrilled to see Undyne but she knew Papyrus liked her so she kept her trap closed. It wasn’t until the party was almost over when Papyrus decided it was time to break up with Frisk.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE… THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE PARTY BUT I WILL NEED A MOMENT ALONE WITH FRISK BECAUSE I AM DUMPING HER!” Subtle… very subtle indeed just like Toriel told him to be...

“About time punk!” Undyne said with a smirk. 

“D-don’t b-be mean. F-frisk is nice.” Alphys protested but at the same time Sans can feel his phone going off that a new monstergram post was uploaded and Alphys was the only one on her phone at that moment…

“i’m with al on this.” Sans glanced at his phone and rolled his eye lights at the message.

YellowDin: OMG… Guessed who just got DUMPED?! #Iknowsomethingyoudon’t #human #singleonbirthday.

Frisk was thoroughly embarrassed and grabbed Papyrus’ hand and dragged him to her room.

“Punk is probably going to beg him to take her back. Please Papyrus… I am a human and no one here likes me but you. Pffttt…” 

“or maybe she wants to escape a fish that can’t keep her opinions to herself?” 

“Whatever you like her punk so much why don’t you date her? You always seem to have an opinion about her. Hehehe.” Undyne crossed her arms in a challenging manner as Papyrus came out of Frisk’s room and went over to Sans.

“She Says… That She Wants To Talk To You.” 

“Wow big surprise the big baby just couldn’t take the break up. Pffttt… called it. Did she beg you back Paps?” 

“No, She Is Sad That I Broke Up With Her In Such A Public Forum. She Said That Is Slightly Disrespectful Of Our Relationship. She Wished Me Well And Said She Will Always Be My Sister.” 

“lot better than what you’d say fish sticks.” He said as he headed over to the room to see what it was that Frisk wanted to talk about. He could hear Undyne still mocking the situation but didn’t care. The moment he entered the room Frisk was waiting for him on the other side and she closed the door before kissing him. 

“That was not what I expected.” Frisk whispered before kissing him again. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He could say the same, he had expected she’d tell him about it rather than... well, he wasn’t going to complain. She nuzzled against his neck and gave him small little kisses.

“Happy Birthday to me…” He chuckled softly.

“hope you had a good birthday this year.” He murmured, flushing a little. She was beautiful and the feel of her lips were so soft and warm, it sent little tingles through him. She held him close as she kissed him. He returned the kisses lovingly, he was lost in her, he had no regrets for this year.


	11. 18th Year

18 years old! Frisk could hardly believe it she is 18 years old and this time when her mom gave her solid top she didn’t seem so freaked out or scared. That is because Toriel had a discussion with Sans and he agreed to watch her and let her be a roommate even if she agreed to it. He just haven’t asked her yet...  Frisk was laying on the couch and took a selfie with her solid t-shirt pulled up just a little bit to show off her belly button and sent it to Sans.

Frisk: Whatcha think?

Sans: looks to me like a smooth ocean for some finger sails

Frisk: Hehe… Guess who is an adult?!

Sans: you excited?

Boy, was that the understatement of the year. Sans had been spending most of this year debating what he should do. 

Frisk: I am! ^_^ I am hoping a certain boyfriend will allow me to say he is my boyfriend now in public… >_> cough COUGH

Sans smiled to himself, yeah, he had plans... he just didn’t know if it was the right thing yet. He decided he’d play it by ear... heh.  Even after the “breakup” Frisk and Sans really never came out to say that they were dating it was a hush hush thing. Papyrus is now currently dating Mettaton and they’d been together for almost 7 months. It felt awkward as most didn’t understand why Frisk wanted to be a third wheel to the couple but it was the only excuse Frisk had to come to the house was that she wanted to hang out with Papyrus. 

“Sans, You Are Going To Help Me Right?” Papyrus ask but it seemed Sans was distracted again.

“yeah... hey bro, i kinda thought maybe i could get some advice from your bae.”

“You? You Want Advice From My Mettaton? Are You Sick?” 

“pff, i’m not sick bro. honest. but the kinda advice i need he’s supposedly the expert at... so... i figured it was just smart to ask.” 

“Sure, I Will Just Give Him A Call. We Were Supposed To Meet Up Later. I Will Ask If He Can Come Earlier.” 

“thanks bro, you’re the best.” 

“I Know But I Am Only The Best Because I Was Raised By The Best! Nyeheh!” Sans flushed slightly.

“what would i do without a cool bro like you?” 

“Umm… Be Dust… I Will Text Mettaton Now.” Papyrus texted Mettaton. Wow, he hadn’t expected that one, but he couldn’t deny that Papyrus was probably right.

“Because You Probably Sleep So Much You Forget To Eat.” 

“heh. i guess so. what was it you needed help with?”

“I Texted Frisk As Well. I Think I Am Going To Pop The Question? Is That The Right Phrase?”  Sans, who had taken a sip of ketchup, about choked.

“w-what? are you serious?” 

“Yeah? Why? We Love Each Other. I Love To Be Around Him And He Loves To Be Around Me.” 

“um, well... if you’re sure bro. i’m happy for ya.”

“We Are Just Going To Be Engaged First. It Isn’t Like We Will Be Mates Yet. Silly Sans. This Is Just A Statement Saying We Are Promising Each Other To… Each Other… Yeah. You Are Going To Clean That Ketchup Up Right?” 

“i get it, but i wasn’t sure you were ready for that. and yeah, i’ll clean it up.” He went to the kitchen for a napkin.

“I Think So… I Thought I Was. Now I Am Feeling Nervous Again.” 

“makes two of us.” Sans muttered as he wiped his mouth before wiping the ketchup from the couch too, the words muffled a little.

“Oh Mettaton Says He Is In Town. Do You Want To Meet Him At The General Store?” 

“yeah, i’ll do that. thanks bro.”

“Tell Him I Love Him Okay? He Likes Hearing That.” 

“sure thing.” Sans smiled and stuck the ketchup bottle into an inner pocket of his jacket before he shortcut to a spot by the store. He walked around to the front.

“Hello darling. I was just buying Frisk and Papyrus a birthday gift. What can I help you with?” 

“hey metta. that’s a cool idea. i need some advice but uh... not out in public. so do you mind if we take a walk to the woods?”

“Darling if you are jealous of your boyfriend and you are in love with me too… I am sorry but I am all his. I am just waiting for the ring at this point.” Sans laughed a little.

“heh, nah, i just want advice, trust me, it’s not about you. i think it’ll make more sense after i tell ya.” Mettaton nods and follows.

“You aren’t going to dust me because I am dating your brother. I heard rumors that you and him are tight as wire.” 

“we are... but if i was planning on that i’d have done that from the start. though you can say this has been a secret for so long so not to hurt my bro’s feelings. i imagine he told you that before he knew about you that he had this thing for frisk.” 

“Yes, the poor dear took it hard. I don’t blame her. I would be in shambles if my Papsy dumped me.” 

“truth is... she never loved him like that.” 

“WHAT? THAT SLUT!? Taking advantage of my loving caring boyfriend!” 

“shush. she never took advantage him. she didn’t lead him on. see, what happened was that me and tori were joking about it when he was young and he got it into his head that we were serious... even despite explaining it to him, but he just couldn’t let it go.”

“So… she played along so not to hurt him… oh… sorry dear. I just care for your brother very much… I didn’t mean to ACT out on my emotions.” 

“well, sorta. she was nice to him, but she never said anything that suggested she was in love with him like that. but ya know, being dedicated to my bro, i don’t blame you for your initial reaction. however... as i was saying. she didn’t love him like that... she was tagging along with him to be with me.” Mettaton just shut down for a moment and rebooted.

“NO WAY… You, the monster who never dated, had a secret relationship?” 

“yeah, but see the thing is i couldn’t act on it as long as pap was hooked on the idea he was meant to be with her.” 

“That is just cruel to the girl and not… Oh I hate being on both sides on this one.” 

“eh, well we tried to make him see that it wasn’t like that, but he just wouldn’t listen unfortunately. so we just had to wait for him to get the idea into his head that he was meant for someone else... i would be lying if i said i didn’t drop hints through playing music... leaving around certain books and what not.”

“Yes, but let’s say I didn’t walk into the fabulous picture. How long would you waited? What if he didn’t catch those hints? Would you two just be denial until she past on?” 

“frisk and i talked about that, paps said when she was sixteen that he wanted to start dating her when she came of age... not aware that most humans aren’t seen as adults until 18. heh, he kinda screwed himself by telling that to tori.” 

“That is my Paps… trying to do the right thing even if it ends up hurting him instead.” 

“yup. so he said he would wait and frisk and i talked about it that evening while pap was busy with his birthday gift. she had already planned to let him down easy when the time came. she had never encouraged his affections beyond a sibling relationship from the start. ... and i won’t lie here. i’d become pretty attached to her by then and i couldn’t resist stealin’ my first kiss then.”

“Ooohhh… I love juicy romance stuff. Go on. So you two were lovers and run off behind doing some fun stuff.” 

“pff no. we haven’t done anything like  _ that _ i’m savin’ that for when she’s actually an adult... which is in a few days. this is actually why i wanted to talk to you. humans have different ideas on... this kinda thing.” 

“Sex. Sans it is called sex. You can say it. You are old enough and we are in the middle of the woods. It is safe to say the word.” 

“i meant the relationship as a whole metta, not just sex. geez.” 

“Well you said you were saving it and anyways… you mean to be a mate? I can’t read your non existent mind here.” 

“you didn’t exactly give me a chance to ask the question yet. the question is, based on what you know about relationships and humans... do you think it’s too early to ask someone to be a mate after two years?” He paused and really thought about this one.

“I think in your circumstance it might be. The reason why is that you two been hiding and it is different when you will be in each other’s faces every day. I think it might be wise to let her live in town for a year and if you want ask her to be your mate and just be engaged or come out publicly.” 

“i thought it might be too... i just wanted a second opinion i could trust to confirm that i made the right choice. thanks.”

“Pssttt… you can still have sex you know… it is not a thing you have to save for marriage.” 

“maybe you think that, but that wasn’t how i was raised.”

“Papyrus is the same way… and it is driving me NUTS… ” Sans chuckled a little.

“well, i raised him how i was raised.”

“So what do you plan to do? Are you going to let her get her own place or if I can convince my bone-friend to be my mate live in my place?”

“i’ll let her decide that and good luck convincing pap.”

“Eh, He is worth the wait and so are you. If she is truly the one then she will wait as well.” Sans nodded.

“thanks again for listening. i trust you won’t say anything to paps... by the way, he said to tell you that he loves ya.” 

“That is why he is worth the wait… and unlike the rest of the monsters I know when to shut off my mouth.” 

“heh, thanks.” 

“Oh… I will spoil a small secret because your brother really wants this and I know if I get it for him he will be mad because he thinks that he needs to get it… ANYWAY… he really wants to get some nice shoes and a new cape. For the royal army. You didn’t hear it from me though… okay… I got him a nice jacket.” Sans put up his hands with a chuckle.

“mums the word... as they say.” 

“Thank you. Now to go back to my other job… shopping.” Mettaton joked as he walked backed towards town. Sans chuckled as the other walked off and shortcut away. 

  
  
  


Typical of their relationship Frisk would get texts from Sans but she hadn’t seen him lately. It was a lot of stress on her as she tried to be a good girlfriend and all but it was all she could do until he felt ready. She was waiting for him to allow her to tell others and she wanted to SOO bad. She wanted to tell her mom and Alphys but… until then she just had to wait.

The day before the birthday party, Toriel’s phone vibrated. She took out her phone and looked at the message.

Sans: got a moment?

Tori: For you of course. Meet you by the door?

Sans: yeah. i’m waiting for you there.

Toriel came downstairs and opened the door for him and made a gesture to come inside if he wanted to. He slipped inside for the moment.

“What is the matter? You look like you are trying to hide from something?”

“nervous i guess.” He says quietly.

“About what dear? You have nothing to be afraid of.” He glanced up a moment before settling his gaze back on Toriel.

“Is it about you and Frisk seeing each other?” Toriel whispers.

“yeah. that was kinda the point of this conversation. i didn’t wanna get her attention.”

“You think I am that blind that I didn’t see you two gawking at each other like love birds. Hehe.” 

“nope, i figured you’d figure it out. i wasn’t trying to make it obvious though.”

“For the most part you didn’t but last year with the “break up” I walked in on you two making out and well… I figured it out then.” 

“i wondered if i’d just imagined hearing the door. i guess that isn’t bad... considerin’ it’s been actually two years.”

“Wh-... oh okay… I am a cool mom. Cool moms don’t freak out. They stay calm…” 

“heh, it’s okay. i wouldn’t blame you if you freaked out a little.”

“You two… umm… didn’t... “ Toriel didn’t want to ask if her daughter was a virgin yet or not.

“n-no.” He flushed.

“Sorry, I mean I can’t stop but I believe in old customs and well today I imagine… no one does…”

“so did dad. besides, i didn’t do more than... have a passing thought at it once or twice, but that’s it. i uh.. was raised to wait.” 

“Thoughts is different. Heats bring out the worst in us and thoughts aren’t actions. So don’t feel ashamed just don’t tell me details either.” 

“i think i’d dust of embarrassment first tori.”

“So why do you still look like a blueberry?” 

“that you don’t wanna know. anyway, i just thought it would be just sorta nice to honor the tradition of askin’ in person to have the ability to court her after her birthday.”

“...You honor me Sans. If I knew 10 years ago that promise would lead to this… well I would make you make it over and over again… in my head it sounded so much nicer than saying it out loud…” Sans just laughed.

“What I mean is that I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law. Now this will be awkward because I think she was hoping to move out of the house. I will love this because that means at least one more year with my precious baby but she might resent me a little.” 

“she might. i heard from metta he’s been trying to convince pap to move in with him. that might lead to her tryin’ to end up in the house with me with pap out.”

“Hmmm… I just don’t want either one or you too tempted to act on hormones especially with heats and everything.” 

“i think it’d be okay, i could do what you did... send her to stay with you during then.”

“That is true and if you tell me it has been going on for two years already and she has slept over… I mean what would have stopped you then.”

“yeah, that week that pap said i was sick and that frisk should stay home... that was to keep the temptation away.” 

“She has become a beautiful young woman. Alright. You have my blessing but… you must do me a favor…” 

“what favor?” 

“I am trying to… I am trying to be brave enough to go into town again. I’ve been so ashamed for what happened between me and Asgore that I dedicated myself to the children that have fallen down here but in doing so… I isolated myself from the rest of the underground and I miss interacting with others. It was having you and Papyrus that made me realize that.” 

“yeah... honestly, i don’t think anyone but me knows you’re the queen. the only one still in town who might know won’t say. he doesn’t speak much anyway. so i think you’d be fine if you came out in a cloak or somethin’ like it.” 

“Still… I would like the company to go around town until I feel comfortable if that is okay with you.”

“it’d be a pleasure, just lemme know when.” 

“Maybe once a week? Is that too much?” 

“nah, that’s fine by me.” 

“Then you have my blessing and my gratitude. My daughter picked a fine mate indeed.” 

“thanks tori ... ya don’t know what that means.” He smiled softly.

“Would you like me to call Frisk that way you two can have some alone time? I can pretend not to know anything for a little bit longer if you want.” 

“nah, i told you ahead of time for sake of tradition and because you’re my friend. frisk has kinda been on edge, not bein’ able to tell anyone because i told her it would be frowned upon until she was an adult... given the age difference.”

“She really must respect you deeply to hold that kind of secret for so long. It is not easy to do.”

“it’s uh... mutual.” 

“You haven’t told your brother? Here I thought he knew.”

“no, i haven’t. i kinda planned the reveal for the party.” 

“Oh he will be thrilled. Am I the first to know then?” Toriel asked sounding very excited at the aspect of knowing something before anyone else.

“sorta. i think metta kinda picked up on it when i asked him some advice a few days ago on some accessories.” Well... it was a half lie... 

“That is okay still one of the first to know and that is still thrilling enough to me. You been so good to Frisk. Making her glasses, being there for her when she was sad. It just makes me glad, even though at first you weren’t thrilled of the idea to promise to be Frisk’s protector and would come every year to her birthday.” 

“What?” Frisk says on top of the staircase. She heard some talking and she was curious. All she heard was the last statement and nothing else. Frisk came down to the bottom a little angry.

“i’m glad you asked me those years ago.” Sans murmured.

“hey frisk. just kinda stopped by to tell tori some news about things happenin’ in snowdin.”

“Yeah, I bet… fun stuff I imagine…” Frisk didn’t say it but her tone definitely showed it.

“yeah... though i think i rambled a bit cuz we started talkin’ about the birthday to come.”

“Oh you coming?”

“wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Is it by choice?” Toriel winced at that.

“there a reason it wouldn’t be?” He was a little confused at that.

“I heard mom say about you promising to be here. She was thanking you for some reason. I get it… it is until I was an adult then you don’t have to see me anymore that makes sense.”

“that isn’t it and that wasn’t the promise i made.” 

“Frisk Dreemurr you have no idea what you are saying. You are making a fool of yourself. I would think twice before saying anything you will regret.”

“Mom… I… sorry.” Frisk backed up and felt crushed. She felt she couldn’t defend her point without revealing their relationship to her.

“that promise... i promised that i would come here one day a year to protect someone i’d never met. who i didn’t know anything about. someone she said was her daughter. that whatever happened on this day each year would never be in my reports as a sentry. that was it.” 

“So… you celebrated my birthday even though you didn’t have a clue? Why did you give me gifts? You didn’t know me.”

“Because, silly girl, he is a caring monster. I never made him promise that, he did it because he wanted to. He chose to give you glasses not because he was forced to, because he wanted to. He visited and protected you outside of this house because he wanted to… he is your friend by choice.” Toriel said in defense of Sans.  Sans flushed slightly at the words, but it was the truth. The promise had never been to be her friend or anything like it. He had simply done what was right because it was who he was. 

“I am sorry Sans. I didn’t mean to… may I tell her. I don’t know if I can keep it from her much longer.” Frisk was pacing back and forth as Toriel glanced at Sans. He was right she was feeling anxious about it as well.

“go ahead. it’s been a long enough wait i think and i know it’s been a little stressful to keep.”

“What is all this about?” Toriel feigned her ignorance as Frisk went over to San and took his hand into hers.

“Mom, me and Sans are dating. I love him and I am his girlfriend. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but there was the whole Papyrus thing and we have been seeing each other periodically for two years.” Sans smiled a little and lightly kissed her hand, their fingers entwined.

“Oh my… well… hmmm… Sans as long as you are good to my daughter. You have my blessing to date her.” Toriel was just playing up the part for her daughter’s sake.

“i appreciate that.” 

“Did you hear that? We can date!” Frisk was so ecstatic as she hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, happy that she was happy.

“Let me at least be out of the room before you two make out…” Sans laughed a little, but he understood. Toriel waved and headed upstairs leaving the two alone.

“Mom took that really well. I thought she would dust you for sure or ground me forever… I was actually thinking if worse comes to worse I would do a load.”

“well, she and i have been friends for a while. i didn’t expect she’d be too upset over it.”

“Really? I guess I have less faith in my mom then you do. Don’t tell her I said that. I mean, in a sense of, I thought she would be like ‘mom mode’.” Frisk was clearly excited and still wound up about what just happened.

“she mighta been if it were anyone else i think.” 

“You are too adorable to be mad at.” Frisk muttered to Sans with a smirk.

“Does that mean you can hang out with me a little more than we do now?”

“i don’t see why not.” 

“I know before you didn’t want to send red flags so we kept our interactions limited. It kinda sucked. I wanted to be around you but I understood. I am willing to do what I can to make us work.”

“me too hun. we can surprise ‘em all at the party too, heh, it’ll be fun.” 

“I can’t wait! Oh should I ask you out or visa versa?”

“nah... i got something i’ve been planning. kind of a bit of a surprise for ya, but i think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Okay. Whatever it is… it can’t top this moment right now. I am so happy.”

“heh, we’ll see. but i’m glad you’re happy.” Frisk nuzzled against his face and kissed him gently.  He returned the gentle kiss lovingly. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.  The day of the party Papyrus was dressed in a suit. He didn’t know what was happening with Frisk but Mettaton told him to dress up anyways.

“Do You Think This Suit Looks Good?”  Sans had, oddly enough, also put some effort into his appearance for today. Though Papyrus knew partly about the surprise for Frisk he didn’t know all the details. Sans had found a polo blue shirt and black slacks for today and some black slip on shoes.

“yeah, ya look sharp bro.”

“Wow I Never Thought I See You Without Slippers… Looking Good Brother. Today Is Going To Be A Good Day. You Said Your Relationship With Frisk Is Going To Change… So You Two Will Be Best Friends Now?”

“aw c’mon pap, ya know i don’t want to spoil the surprise by talkin’ about it.” 

“Nyeheh… You Caught Me.”

“heh, trust me, i am as nervous as you about this. i get why you wanna just talk but don’t worry. it’be worth it.”

“I Hope So. I Am Excited… Shall We Race To The House One Last Time Since Most Likely Frisk Will Be Moving To Town Soon?... Time… Went By So Quick Didn’t It…”

“i don’t think we should race, but yeah. it did. let’s go get the birthday girl.” 

“Do You Think She Will Still Want To Do This Birthdays After She Is A Grown Up?”

“i don’t see why not?” 

“Good Because Other Than Gryftmas It Is My Favorite Day. It Is When We All Gather Together And Joke And Just Have A Good Time. I Guess Being All Dressed Up For Some Reason Made Me Think It Was Coming To An End. Nevermind… We Should Get Going.” 

“i don’t think ya ever outgrow family pap.” Sans replies as he heads for the door. He followed his brother to the ruins. Memories of years gone by playing through his skull as they walked.

“You Know Frisk Was… Is My First Friend And Crush And Girlfriend. She Was A Lot Of Firsts. She Also Gave Me My First Kiss As Well.”

“yeah, she’s been with us for so long it’s hard to remember a year when she wasn’t around.” 

“I Hope She Meets A Nice Monster Because Then She Can Become Mates And Live A Long Life!”  _ heh... i think you’ll be happy when you see the surprise pap... just a couple more hours... _

“that’s a nice wish pap.”

“No, That Is What Mettaton Told Me! He Said Back When Humans And Monsters Were Once Together Well Anyway Short Story They Lived Longer.”

“it’s still nice.”

“It Is! Plus I Can Have Plenty Of Nieces And Nephews. She Is My Sister You Know!”

“yup, i know pap.”  _ pff... this could be a little awkward then if you think about it like that... heh. _

“I Bet I Can Hook Her Up With Undyne. She Is Rough Around The Edges But She Is Loyal.”

“heh, i dunno, i think undyne and her don’t get along enough for that pap, besides i think she’s already  _ hooked _ on someone else.”

“MK Then. He Has Been Stalking Her. I Caught Him Once Taking Photos.”

_ yeah... he stalked us too until i caught him that little sneak. _

“who knows? anyway don’t start makin’ plans today pap. today is for celebrating.”

“Nah Just Idle Chat. I Got Her A Picture Of The Four Of Us From When We Were  Younger And Miss Toriel Made Snail Cake.” Papyrus showed the picture in the frame. Frisk and Papyrus looked so unamused by the cake where as Sans just faked a smile and Toriel looked genuinely happy.

“i’m sure she’ll love it.”

“There Is The Birthday Girl Now!” Frisk was standing outside of the doors and smiled at the boys. Frisk was wearing a blue dress similar shade to Sans’ magic but not quite.

“Happy Birthday Frisk!”

“Happy Birthday Papyrus!”

“happy birthday frisk. i see you’re ready to go.” 

“I am Alphys and Undyne are inside so… I decided to wait outside. Mettaton too.” Papyrus perked up at the name and made his way inside ahead of the two.

“Undyne really just rubs me the wrong way. How are you? You look super cute in that outfit.”

“thanks, you look magical yourself.” Frisk flushed as she did a small twirl for him.

“I made the dress with the help of Muffet. I won’t make the mistake of going to your room today.” She teased as she headed inside her house. Toriel was wearing a scarf over her horns and sunglasses. For some reason she believed wearing those items would cover her identity. Sans only smiled as he and Papyrus followed her inside.

“Papyrus dear, I am so glad you arrived. EVERYONE CAN I GET EVERYONE’S ATTENTION?” Papyrus glanced around at Mettaton’s yelling. Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Sans gave Mettaton his full attention. Mettaton was transformed into his other form and got on one knee in front of Papyrus. Papyrus gave him a confused look as Mettaton continued.

“Papyrus, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Will you be my mate Papyrus?” Unexpectedly Papyrus got upset. 

“No! This Is All Wrong! No! No! No!” Papyrus threw his hands up in the air and walked down the stairs and walked out.

“W-what did I do w-wrong?” Mettaton said in a shaky voice. Frisk glanced over to Sans before going over to Mettaton to comfort him but Undyne pushed Frisk away. Sans walked over to the robot himself.

“Let those who REALLY care for our OWN kind take care of him.” Undyne said with a growl.  Sans shot Undyne a rather nasty look for her comment.

“She is OUR kind. I would like to remind you where you are at!” Toriel said wrapping an arm around Frisk and summoned a fireball in the other.  Sans did not envy Undyne for pissing off Toriel with that one as he muttered a few words of reassurance and comfort to the robot. He wasn’t the best at this sort of thing really, but he knew his brother.

“I thought… thank you Sans.” Mettaton rubbed his eyes. 

“hey, it’s alright. don’t lose hope okay? he’s just probably not ready for that step yet, just talk it over with him and let him know it’s how you felt and you loved him enough to want everyone else ta know it.”

“I t-think I need a little time… this was…” Mettaton rubbed his arm.

“i don’t blame you honestly. no rush okay? but if ya need somethin’ lemme know.” He also realized that with his brother out of the room, he’d probably have to ask Alphys to substitute... but it wasn’t time yet so he wasn’t too concerned.

“Undyne b-back off of y-yelling at F-frisk. She didn’t do a-anything. It is h-her birthday. Be n-nice to her and to M-mettaton.” Sans left the robot to snag a drink after asking the other if he wanted anything himself. He nodded unable to speak without feeling like breaking.  Sans came back with two drinks, only one of which was ketchup. He handed the non-ketchup one to Mettaton.

“T-thank you… I am s-so sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin your girlfriend’s day.” Mettaton muttered.

“hey, you don’t got nuthin’ to be sorry for. there’s no way any of us coulda predicted what he woulda done. even i couldn’t have told ya.” Undyne swore at Frisk and Toriel and that was the last straw for Toriel.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU! ...” 

“welp... looks like this has gone south...”

“If Frisk wasn’t here none of this would have happened in the first place.” Undyne complained as Frisk stood in front of Toriel to prevent her from attacking Undyne. A bone smacked Undyne from behind. Sans was gettin’ real sick and tired of hearing the captain shoot off her mouth. 

“Good! Hit her good and hard!” Toriel snarled as Frisk was pushing her away.

“Mom, don’t stoop to her level. She isn’t worth it.” The look Sans leveled at Undyne told her that was a WARNING shot from him to pipe down. He’d put up with this crap for long enough, it was bad enough she said something every time Frisk WASN’T around to hear it, but this was getting to be too much.

“I will catch up to Papyrus… someone aught to fix this problem.” Undyne sounded like this was her doing now. 

“the only problem here is the one shootin’ off her mouth.”

“M-mettaton, do y-you want to s-stay or would you l-like me to walk you home?” Alphys felt sorry for her friend as Undyne rolled her eyes and went over. Sans took a sip of his drink, he wouldn’t blame Metta for leaving.

“If y-you don’t mind… I think I will go home. Frisk?” Mettaton said weakly and Frisk came over despite the glare she was getting from Undyne and took his hand. Being within reach now, Undyne’s glare got her a slap upside the head from the resident skeleton.

“I am so sorry that happened to you Mettaton. I don’t know what happened but he seemed like he likes and loves you. Maybe something happened.” Frisk wasn’t the best at consoling herself.

“Thank you dear. I appreciate your kind words. Happy Birthday. May you have many more. I hope you won’t be too upset I am going to leave early.” Frisk shook her head and wrapped her arms around the robot.

“Hey it is all good. Just be safe okay?” Mettaton nodded and Alphys handed Frisk a small present and hugged her.

“T-thank you F-frisk… UNDYNE… a-apologize…” Alphys grabbed Undyne’s arm and squeezed a little bit just to hurt her just a little bit.

“Sorry punk…” Sans was kinda surprised his friend had the nerve, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“Y-you need to be n-nicer to others. She has b-been kind to us. W-we need to do t-the same.” 

“hmm, maybe the captain just needs a short vacation to cool off. the job is kinda stressful.” 

“I could… Asgore … had me work for six months straight and this is my only day off…” 

“hmm, well i think between al and i we can figure out something to help with that. one day off just doesn’t cut it unless that’s all you ask for.”  _ i’m one to talk... but then again, not like someone can sit in for me. i always have to be on call. _

“I wanted to take off for my best friend’s birthday punk. He isn’t even here...” 

“fair enough. i know paps has the next week off. i bet you could have fun then. i’ll see what i can do and i or al will let you know the results.” 

“T-thanks… Come on we best take Mettaton home. If I see Paps I will talk with him.” Undyne says before looking at Frisk.  While Undyne is talking with Frisk and the others, Sans went over to Toriel. A little change in plans... but he figured it would still be worth it. So he got her attention and started to tell her what he had in mind and the revisions he’d made to said plan.

“Are you sure it will work?” Toriel says softly. 

“paps helped with the lighting earlier today when frisk was busy with you. so it’s all set up, i just need ya to record and start the music. pretty simple right?” He replied.

“You sure you want to do it today without your brother? I know he means so much to you.” Toriel whispers.

“can’t be helped. besides, it’s my gift to her this year.”

“Alright, I will do it.” Toriel smiled softly. 

“thanks.”

“Punk, why are you standing outside of the place?” Sans could hear Undyne talking to Papyrus right outside of the door. Sans didn’t eavesdrop, he wasn’t going to when there was no point, he knew Undyne was only going to try and help his brother. Though he and Toriel exchanged a brief look, wondering if there would be an audience after all.

“I w-will take Mettaton h-home.” Papyrus waited until they were out of ear shot.

“I Was Supposed To Ask Him To Be My Mate Not The Other Way Around.” Sans blinked. Oh. So THAT was the problem... wow. Okay then. 

“Punk… that is the STUPIDEST thing I ever heard. You love him and you are going to let him go because you wanted to be the one saying the line? You hurt him.” 

_ ouch, maybe not the stupidest thing ever... but certainly up there in the silliest reasons to reject someone. _

“I Didn’t Mean To Be So Mean… Afterwards I Wanted To Apologize But Then I Saw Him Like That And I Felt Like A Failure And… I Couldn’t Do It. I Promised Sans I Would Help With His Surprise And… *sigh* I Am A Screw Up.” Papyrus sniffled a little and rubbed his sockets.

“The day is not over and he clearly loves you. Give him a little space but punk you should apologize and, I don’t know, propose to each other. Yeah do that.” Undyne might be brash, but she meant the best for those who earned her loyalty.

“Go back inside. I think… we need to celebrate your birthday.” Undyne wrapped an arm around Papyrus and brought him into the house. Well, looks like they were going to have a small audience after all, but he still thought it should be recorded, regardless.

“S-sans… I Am Sorry. I-I Let My Pride Be My Downfall.” Papyrus looked like he was crying for awhile now.

“we all make mistakes bro, part of life. i’m sorry things haven’t gone the way ya hoped.”

“Do Y-you Think He Will F-forgive Me?” 

“honestly, i dunno the guy well enough to say for sure, but i think he loves ya enough to give it a shot.” 

“I Don’t Deserve That Forgiveness.” 

“hey, don’t say that. i’m pretty sure if it was the other way around you’d be willin’ to forgive him. so don’t beat yourself up over it so much.” 

“Of Course. Anyway, I Am Sorry Still… Let’s Do This Surprise And Maybe By Then I Will Be Better.” Papyrus smiled weakly.

“i wish for the best bro. i have tori taping the whole thing so you can talk to her about it. i wasn’t sure if you felt up to coming back after that and i wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t.” Sans, of course, had told his brother and Toriel that his gift was planned to be the last one she received of the evening.

“Frisk, baby, ready to open presents?” Toriel asked to Frisk who was cleaning up a little bit.

“We don’t need to do it today. I don’t think Sans will be around too much longer since Papyrus is feeling upset.” Toriel smiled and handed her a gift.

“Open the gifts. Trust me.” Frisk blinked and did as she was told. Sans settled next to Papyrus to watch. She opened a manga hentai from Alphys and hid it immediately flushing deeply. Sans almost laughed when he saw her expression, he was pretty sure he knew what that had to be.

“What kind of book was that? Was that tentacles on the cover?” Frisk shook her head and sat on the book as fast as she could.

Sans, trying not to laugh, sent off a text to Alphys.

Sans: oms... i can’t believe you gave her that with her mom around!

Alphys: It is a prank cover it is a regular manga inside. Damn… I missed the expression… 

Sans: i got a photo for ya.

1 attachment

Alphys: You are the best!! XD

Sans: yup, be sure to show metta... it might help cheer him up a little.

Alphys: I just did and he chuckled. He says it was mean of me but he keeps looking at the photo and laughing. 

Sans: that’s good.

He nudged his brother and showed him the text.

Papyrus smiled a little.

“Thank You. I Am Glad He Is Feeling Better.” 

“he can’t be too mad at ya if he’s laughin’ over al’s little prank.”

“So It Was Fake? What Was The Book Really?” Papyrus muttered.

“dunno.” He looks over to Frisk and calls over to her.

“hey frisk, al says to take the cover off the book!” Frisk flushed and took the book out from under her and as sneakily as she could takes off the cover and the manga was Detective Conan underneath and she cut a small hole and put a necklace in the notch for her.

“Oh this is awesome. The necklace is beautiful…” Frisk set the cover aside and Toriel picked it up and flushed deeply.

Sans: she likes the necklace. aaaaaaaaaaand tori picked up your cover... 

He snapped a photo and sent it to Alphys.

Alphys: O-oh… my… I d-didn’t mean for the m-mom to find it… is s-she mad?

Sans: best prank ever al... i think she’s more embarrassed than mad.

Toriel shoved the cover into the trash and glanced around super embarrassed. Sans was snickering next to his brother, he couldn’t help it, that was just too great!  Papyrus started to laugh and giggle as Frisk put on the boots that her mom got her and the blanket Papyrus got her was wrapped around her shoulders. 

Sans: best gift ever... and best timed too. good idea pal.

Alphys: Well… I figured you would give her a prank gift too and she likes jokes and so … 

Sans: heh, that she does... but that’s not my gift this year... i’m having tori record it so you can see.

Alphys: You finally going to tell her you love her?

Sans: heh... you’ll find out in a few minutes.

Alphys: >< OOOOhhhh so excited!!

Sans put his phone back in his jacket and nodded to Papyrus. Papyrus started the music and recording the scene while Frisk gave a confused look.  Sans walked over to Frisk as the music was starting and he held out his hand to her with a slight smile, years ago she’d danced with Papyrus in their home... he’d simply watched but this year he was going to dance with her. She flushed slightly and put her hand into his hand and allowed him to help her up. He pulled her close, lightly placing his other hand at her waist as he drew her into the dance; he’d been practicing in secret since that year.

“S-sans… are y-you sure? Your brother and Undyne will know now or think you are the king of dance?” 

“yeah, i’m sure sweetheart.” He chuckled softly. Gently twirling her before twirling her back, as far as his brother knew, it was just a dance... but he didn’t know the end half of it. That was part of the surprise as much for Frisk as for their friends.

“Wow, who knew the punk could dance.” Undyne said after a moment watching the two dance. She was pretty quiet through the whole gift thing until then. As the music came to an end he dipped her back, smirking a little before he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss lovingly as Papyrus and Undyne made an audible gasp.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Undyne says in shock. Sans drew her back up when the kiss ended.

“OH MY GOSH THIS IS… OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO AMAZING MY SISTER AND MY BROTHER TOGETHER!!! Wait… That Sounds… Wrong…” Sans chuckled a little. Frisk had her arm wrapped around Sans’ waist and had a flush as she stood next to him. 

“happy birthday sweetheart.” He murmurs gently.

“Thank you this … was one of the best… every birthday with you has been the best birthday ever.” Frisk mutters back. He flushed a little.

“Are You Two Going To Be Mates Soon Then?” 

“i wouldn’t say soon.”

“I am just glad that we can just date Paps. One step at a time.”

“I have a special end gift for you.” Toriel says to Frisk and went over to her.

“Being an adult means you don’t have to live here anymore… if you want to move you can but if you want to stay here you can too. My home is and always will be your home too.” 

“M-mom… “ Frisk pushed up her glasses as she rubbed her eyes. Sans chuckled a bit, it was a good gift. He let her go so she could go over to Toriel. Frisk went over and hugged Toriel as she returned the embrace. 

“M-maybe you and me mom can move to town. I know you wanted to…” Toriel shook her head.

“I can’t sweetheart. Someone has to stay here to watch out for kids or anyone that falls down here. One day, maybe, but for now…” Frisk nodded understanding. Despite the drama earlier, Sans concluded this didn’t turn out too badly of a day.

“Go and hang out with your … ummmm… boyfriend?” Toriel asked more to Sans than to Frisk. Sans glanced over, nodding a little as if to confirm. He was pretty sure he’d spend the rest of his days with her, but he was willing to wait until she was ready. Frisk went over to Sans with the biggest grin and took his hand with her hand.

“No Undyne They Are Not Going To Have Sex On My Bed! Don’t Be Gross!” Sans snorted. Frisk flushed deeply and glanced away.

“wow, and here i thought al was bad when it came to those kinda things... besides, why would i do that to my brother? i  _ do _ have a bed ya know.”

“W-we a- oh ummm…” Frisk felt so embarrassed. 

“heh, relax hun. i don’t plan that step for a while... but the captain doesn’t need to know that.” He mutters. Frisk leaned up and whispers into his ear canal. 

“I c-can’t lie I have t-thought about it… but I d-don’t think I am r-ready just yet.” 

“yeah, i didn’t think i was either. don’t worry about it, we have all the time in the world.” He reassures softly.

“Look at the two punk probably discussing what positions OW OW OW!” Toriel started to pull on Undyne’s fin and tugging her out of the house.

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus looked at his friend a little in disgust. He really hadn’t figured she was one to talk so openly about such things. Sans snorted a little.

“she really needs this thing called a filter for her brain and her mouth.” 

“I took the trash out.” Toriel says with a smirk. That just made Sans laugh.

“So… I was thinking Sans maybe three days out of the week I spend with you and the rest with mom.” 

“might have to juggle around dates depending on work, but i’m sure we could figure out how to manage that.” She nodded as she tried not to seem a little disappointed by that. 

“What would be the best for you?” Frisk asks as the two sat on the couch together. Papyrus moved to the chair nearby.

“hmm, well other than today, this week i have off two days in a row after tomorrow. it’s kinda clockwork like that normally, except the times i’m called in to the resort. which only happens every few months.”

“I understand. I should probably find a job myself. I want to help.” Sans nodded a little, though he wasn’t sure what she could do for a job honestly.

“She Could Probably Work At The Library. Sorry… I Didn’t Mean To Interrupt Your Conversation.” 

“you’re fine pap.”

“The library?”

“Yeah And You Write Really Good Books. You Can Make New Books For Others. I Know Sans And I Love Our Books.” Frisk smiled and looked up at Sans.

“What do you think Sans? Do you think it will be a good fit?” 

“i think he’s onto somethin’. worth a shot and most books down here don’t really come in good shape so you could maybe even re-write a few that end up becoming torn and the like.”

“I think I will like that a lot. I can write some books for school and stuff.” 

“Is there a school anymore in Snowdin?” Toriel asks. 

“well, the inn has always kinda doubled as the school from what i recall for those who can’t or don’t wanna make the trip to the capital.”

“Mom, that is what you can do. You love kids and I think you were an excellent teacher to me.” Toriel flushed a little and scratched her chin a little bit. 

“she’s got ya there.”

“T-that would be nice and I would be exposed to the town a little bit more. I would probably need Sans and Papyrus vouch for me but… if they would allow me… I would like that.” 

“Of Course! I Would Do It Today If It Wasn’t My Birthday.” 

“sure.”

“See mom... “ Toriel smiled and went to the kitchen and came out to the living room. 

“Sans, can I borrow you for a moment?” 

“sure.” He followed her.

“I may have thought you were going to ask Frisk to be your mate… today.” The cake said “Congrats Frisk Birthday & Mate.” 

“i won’t lie and say i didn’t consider it, but i also considered that since she’s not used to monster customs that it might be better to wait a little longer.”

“So… ummm… can you help me fix this so she doesn’t freak out on us?” Sans nodded and chuckled a bit, with a bit of magic he rearranged the four letters into two for “bf” so that it at least looked more natural.

“At least you know I am supporting you two all the way.” 

“i appreciate it and i’m sure she will too when the time comes.”

“She seems very happy. I will miss her being around here. I imagine she will be moving with you.” 

“maybe. we’ll see what happens. i talked to metta about it a couple days ago, i think he was planning on askin’ paps to move in with him after the proposal, but well... that went south.”

“Poor Mettaton. Why did Papyrus refuse him?” 

“well, from what i could hear him yellin’ through the door... i guess pap got it into his skull that he was supposed to be the one to ask. so it threw him for a loop and he just kinda freaked out about it.”

“Ahh… all those stories Frisk wrote about princes proposing to the princesses must have sunk in." 

“heh, guess so. but i wager they’ll figure it out soon enough. i dunno what frisk plans to do honestly. we haven’t talked about it.”

“Trust me when Asgore and I … boy that was shortly coming into the underground. When we became… close. I lived with him.” 

“that makes sense. it is in our culture, but from what i’ve read from human books, it usually doesn’t go that way for them... when the stories are being realistic anyway. there’s plenty of fiction on the subject that makes it happen even faster than us... which is weird.”

“I imagine you read plenty on that.” Toriel teased with a laugh. 

“and from your face earlier you’ve run across it too.” He teased back with a smirk.

“I have… just don’t tell Frisk.” Toriel had a flush on her face. 

“pff... well i figured you’ve been alone in this place long enough... had to do somethin’ about heats with no one around. but i’m not gonna tell frisk that.”

“I won’t say a word. I know those heats are the death of me too.” 

“yeah, it’s amazing what humans will write about though isn’t it? i mean, i first started readin’ the stuff out of research purposes... but it has other uses of course.”

“I know… it sucks you in and you never want to leave.”

“yeah, sometimes. sometimes the plots are just too good. but there’s been a few that were just plan smut and i just lost complete interest.”

“Sometimes those are the best ones for heats but yeah… most of the time I just kinda throw those aside.” 

“pff... i guess you can say i like my stories how i like my gal... with a little meat on the bones.” 

“What?” Frisk was just listening to the two just go on and on about books and that one was the one she made a comment on.

“pff.. omg...” Sans laughed at himself even as he flushed a little.

“Boy you are not getting any from me.” Frisk smirked but waved a finger walking away.

“ouch. looks like i’m sleepin’ on the couch.” He joked a little.

“I think this was a good birthday. Overall…” Toriel says with a smirk watching Frisk joke with Papyrus. 

“yeah.”


	12. 19th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying the story thus far... however, it is at this point my friend and I were struggling so much with the limitation that we decided that while we would continue the story, we weren't going to continue with the restriction of the challenge. So the chapters to follow are a continuation, but not restricted to the conditions of the challenge. 
> 
> The following chapters all happen within the 19th and 20th year but exceed the page limit restriction. Still, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Frisk laid on Sans’ couch. 19 years old tomorrow and she was waiting for him to get back from work. She had became a librarian/writer. Her works had became pretty popular in the capital and it gave those who never owned a book before a chance to do so now.  Sans had the same problem this year he’d had two years ago. What the heck was he going to get her? Why was this becoming harder and harder the older she got? He had stopped in at Muffet’s again. Just to see if he could get some ideas maybe.

“Have you thought of asking her what she wanted?” Muffet suggested. She felt bad that she couldn’t think of anything.

“heh, yeah, my brother did that last year and it took him sitting on her in the snow to get any sort of response... and i don’t think that’s a good idea for me to do so...”

“Oh I bet you have your ways.” Muffet eyed him before winking.

“wha? what are you suggesting there?” He’d been so caught in his thoughts he’d missed it.

“A romantic birthday date… some candles, some wine… don’t tell me you two won’t have ‘fun’.” 

“not  _ that _ kind. i’m a traditionalist.”

“Well… umm… you can always still do the romantic date. Minus the sex.” 

“yeah, that would be something.”

“She has been writing books. Why don’t you write her a short story or a poem? I bet she would like that.” 

“yeah, not really my forte though. but i get what you’re thinking. with all the books around maybe i’ll find some inspiration.”

“Well did she write you a book maybe she is passionate about something that you both can talk about.” He nods in thought, trying to sort this all out, over the year since they’d been able to officially be dating, he’d more or less shown her the entire underground minus the castle and the core. She’d loved every minute of being with him. Holding his hand and joking with him. She would steal a kiss or two and take photos of them together.  Wait ... that could be it.

“thanks for the ideas. i think i know exactly what to do.” 

“No problem. I don’t know what I did but you’re welcome.” Sans headed back to the lab, he was going to need a little help, but first... He sent off a text to Frisk.

Sans: last minute stuff, i’ll be home a little later than usual.

Frisk: ^_^ Okay. Be safe. I made you a FIVE STAR MEAL… 

Attached 1 photo It was Frisk holding a plate of chicken nuggets and fries with ketchup on top. She was kissing her fingers as if the meal was delicious. 

Sans: heh... thanks sweetheart. i’ll try to be home before it’s cold.

Frisk: If not that is what microwaves are for. 

Sans: touche. though that’d be heatin’ things up. ;3

Frisk: XD I was just having a funny thought… how small of a goodbye wave does a microwave give… I think I been writing way too much because in my head that is HILARIOUS...

Sans: it’s definitely a micro-wave xD

Frisk: XD ya feel me XD lol 

Sans: well, i would if i was there ;3

Frisk: X3 tease. I wanted to talk to you … about possible going to second base later… 

Sans: you’ll have to explain that one then. i have read the phrase over and over but never found a book that talks about what the heck that is.

Frisk: Boobs maybe… I am not sure either… go work so I can see you later. I am going to sleep on the couch or work on the newest book.

Sans: sounds good.

He walked into the lab looking somewhat like a blueberry as he put his phone away.

“S-sans, good e-evening. What can I d-do for you?” 

“evening al. i was wondering if you could help me put together somethin’ for frisk tomorrow. it won’t be too complex, but i will need some help doin’ it.”

“Sans, I c-can’t fix you…” Alphys joked.

“oh ha ha.” 

“T-that was a g-good one though. Come on C-comic. W-what do you need?” 

“yeah, yeah. let’s get some paper and get to work.” He then began to explain to her what he had in mind that he thought would be a nice gift.

“S-she will l-love this and y-yeah we can do this w-within a day or two.” 

“will it take that long to look through all the files?” 

“Mettaton c-can process through t-the files very quickly and can go t-through the files within 10 minutes. If y-you don’t have anything… explicit of course…” 

“i don’t think... um well... no explicit explicit...” He flushed as he thought about one of the photos that had been sent... oh dear...

“D-don’t worry. I w-will tell Mettaton not to i-include anything l-like that. Sans… it is okay… I g-got you.” 

“i appreciate it. it’s just one photo out of the bunch anyway.”

“H-hey we a-all taken photos to s-show off or flirt once in a w-while.” 

“she was definitely in a flirtatious mood that day.”

“Oh I t-think she mentioned to me t-that you have a piece of h-her clothing at your h-house.” 

“oh my stars... no. i didn’t leave it lying around at the house because pap would find it... it’s in my phone.” He was a blueberry now.

“She n-never told me… what w-was it? I thought it w-was like a s-shirt or something. W-wasn’t it?” 

“no... she hand made it and gave it to me instead of wearing it... pretty sure she got the reaction she was hoping for. i had to hide it before tori opened the door.”

“What? What i-is it?” Alphys was very invested in finding out the truth now.

“w-why do you wanna know this?”

“Because if I f-flushed as y-yellow as you are b-blue. You w-would pester me to f-find out as well.” She had him there.

“fine, but you have to swear not to tell anyone i have this.” 

“I s-swear on m-my oath as a r-royal scientist.” 

“that includes not taping this either.”

“Aww… m-man…” Alphys set down her devices aside and showed that she was clean.

“i know you too well al. which room isn’t monitored?”

“Q-quartatine section. The r-room over.” 

“let’s go then and i’ll show ya.” Alphys showed him to the room and took out a small little device and turned it on. It made a loud buzzing sound and anything electronic outside the room stopped working.

“SEE… N-NOTHING ELECTRONIC C-CAN WORK NOW!” She yelled over the sound.  Yeah, he got that alright. He pulled out his phone and flipped through his inventory then tapped the item, holding out his hand so the bra didn’t drop to the floor. Alphys flushed deeply as she saw the item and glanced away.

“O-oh… wow… yeah… I am j-just going to pretend I d-din’t see that.” Sans put the thing back into his phone.

“C-curiosity killed the y-yellow lizard.” Sans just snickered as they left the room.

“and that’s why i didn’t want it recorded.”

“I h-honestly thought it was m-maybe at worse her shorts but that… w-wow…” 

“i did say she was feeling flirtatious didn’t i?”

“She r-really wants to be b-boned.” Alphys nudged her friend with a laugh. 

“oh my asgore... i’m not leaving with my dignity today apparently.” 

“Maybe m-maybe not but the gift is a r-really good idea and s-she will love it.”

“yeah, that’s the idea. this whole gift thing, i swear, is gettin’ harder every year.”

“Which is f-funny because she t-told me this year that as l-long as she gets to h-hang out with you she r-really doesn’t care if she gets anything or n-not.”

“she’s too sweet for this world al.”

“Don’t s-say that t-too loud. Rumor h-has it that the Judge has a c-crush on her too.” Alphys didn’t know Sans was the Judge. Sans couldn’t help but snicker.

“wow, where’d you hear that?”

“W-well think about it. He p-put up a bunch of r-rules to protect this human of ALL h-humans. He has i-intervened w-with any monster who crossed her. Some m-monsters are scared to even talk t-to her because of the connection she h-has with the Judge. I am s-surprise you are l-living to be h-honest.” Sans facepalmed. 

“remind me again how many degrees you have...”

“W-why? I h-have over six.”

“you’ve read all that manga, seen all that anime ... have nearly eight degrees... and yet you still haven’t figured out what you just said?” 

“I a-am right then… I j-just can’t come out and a-ask you that sort of thing. W-what if I was w-wrong?”

“true enough. i’d have had a problem and since the only ones who see these vids already know... it’s not really an issue.”

“O-oh… I didn’t k-know she knew too. Sorry Sans.” Alphys rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

“it’s fine. it’s kinda a need to know thing normally and she did need to know. i wouldn’t really have much influence with the captain otherwise, as hot-headed as she can be. believe me, she’s really passionate about her job, which is great on one hand and not so much on another.”

“I f-feel ya. I am s-still upset h-how she treats F-frisk though. I want m-my friends to g-get along.”

“i figure she’ll come around eventually. frisk can’t be the only human that’s going to fall anyway.”

“T-that is what I t-told Undyne but… I t-think she is trying to g-get to the s-surface for her m-mother’s sake. She is d-dying and she wants to g-give her mom her f-final wish. I t-told her the odds are incredibly l-low that this w-will happen.”

“it could still happen... or we could figure out a different solution. who knows?” 

“W-well I h-have an idea but…”Alphys looked away as she didn’t know how to ask this.

“we can work on that after we finish this.”

“S-sounds good. I w-will get M-Mettaton to start sorting w-when he gets b-back from his date with Papyrus.”

“how late do you think they’ll be cuz i shouldn’t be here too late, but i also don’t wanna be here too early in the morning tomorrow.”

“Y-you go h-home. It will w-wait until tomorrow.”

“hmm, alright, i’ll see you then.” Sans left the lab, taking a shortcut back to the house.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, In the Ruins ....

  
  


“Ow ... my head ... Where am I?” The figure stood up and stumbled back when a flower straightened itself.

“About damn time! I thought you’d never get off! Sheesh!”

“Holy shit a talking flower!” 

“ . . . Well that’s a new one. Say, you’re new to the underground aren’tcha?” 

“Really? What gave that away?” Flowey decided to ignore the sarcasm from the other. 

“Well you know I can just leave you fleshy thing here for the rat monsters to eat and chew on… how does that sound?” 

“Oh ha ha. The flower has a sick sense of humor.”

“Who says I am joking.” The flower smirked evilly. 

“I think I can handle a few rats.”

“Yeah so do most…” 

“At any rate, if there were rat monsters I seriously doubt you’d be hanging around. Rats are omnivores, you’d be in just as much danger of being chomped as me if that were the case so nice try.” Flowey smiled and petals flew into the air and one petal struck against their face causing a cut. She didn’t even flinch. Rather, raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’  A fireball set the flower on fire as Toriel rushed onto the scene. 

“Oh my poor child. Do not be afraid I am Toriel. The guardian of the Ruins.”

“Uh... hi?”

“Why don’t you come with me? I will help you.” 

“Sure, I guess.” She followed the other monster.

  
  


Frisk was asleep on Sans’ bed. She sometimes liked to take naps there because the bed was soft. Sans was curled around her, it had become a habit when she was over.

“Hey…” Frisk whispers after she felt him near her. 

“Did you eat your supper?” She muttered tiredly.

“don’t remember.” He murmured back. Currently he didn’t care too much either, enjoying the warmth and softness of being close to her. She reached over for Sans’ arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and smiled.

“You should eat. I don’t want you to starve.” An amused chuckle was the response she got. She settled into his arms and just enjoyed being with him.

“Good night Sans.” 

“g’night sweetheart.” He murmured as he settled into sleep, her presence lulling him into a dreamless night. The next morning like usual Papyrus pounded on the door for Sans to wake up.

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES YOU BETTER GET UP! FRISK LEFT HER STUFF AGAIN HERE… Or… IS SHE SLEEPING WITH YOU? You Two Sleep With Each Other Way Too Much. Sleeping On The Couch, In Her Bed, Your Bed… And Everywhere In Between.” 

“can't be helped bro, cuddling is nice.” Was the sleepy reply.

“Morning love.” Frisk muttered turning around and nuzzling her face into his neck. 

“morning sweetheart.”

“You smell nice today.” 

“i think you stole my line.” He chuckled. She smirked and placed a loving kiss on his teeth before grabbing her glasses off the stand and putting them on.

“And you are getting hotter everyday or it could be that I just like you too much.” Frisk teases slightly. 

“no such think as likin’ someone too much.” He chuckled.

“Sans, may I make a request for my birthday or Gryftmas? I mean it doesn’t have to be THIS birthday or anything I am just curious…” 

“sure.”

“Is it possible to make another pair of glasses I can wear to sleep? Something more compact. I was just curious. I don’t imagine you can make it for my birthday and you know I don’t need a gift from you or anyone in that matter. I am pretty content as I am here right next to you…” 

“hmmm, i’ll see what i can do.” Sans’ phone went off and it was Toriel’s ringtone.

“that’s odd.” Sans lazily used some magic to pull the phone from the night stand.

“Probably wondering where I am at. I double dare you to tell her me and you are cuddling in bed.” 

“pff... i doubt she’s gonna care that much sweetheart. she knows me a bit too well to make presumptions beyond what i tell her.” Frisk smirks as he answers the phone.

“hey tori, what’s up?”

“Sans, I was wondering if you can come to the Ruins. Another human fell.” 

“wait. what?” He sat up.

“What is going on?” Frisk asked sitting up looking at Sans with curiosity.

  
  


Toriel let the new human settle into Frisk’s room and let her sleep there. The human seemed to keep to themselves a little bit.

“My name is Toriel. What is your name child?” 

“Um ...” The woman scrunched up her face a moment then shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t seem to remember... I hit my head pretty hard.”

“Don’t worry child. You are not the first human to fall down here. In fact my daughter Frisk is a human like you.” 

“Daughter huh? Interesting I guess.”

“Sans will be here soon. He will help you as well.”

“Uh, okay. Do you have like a bathroom or something I can freshen up in?”

“Yes, it is just around the corner.” Toriel points out. 

“Thanks.” She headed off to the bathroom. Toriel didn’t know what to think of the new human but she always seemed to hope that they will be good no matter who they are. The woman came back after washing up, having picked leaves and stuff out of her hair, she looked more presentable now and less like she’d been rolling in the dirt.

“You look about the same age as my daughter…” 

“Ah... thanks but uh... I don’t know if I am. How old is she?”

“She will be turning 19 this year. Do you know how old you are?” The woman laughed a little.

“I know I’m not 19. I appreciate the compliment though.” Toriel could hear Sans doing his famous knock on the door and went by the stairs.

“I recognize that tune.” The woman commented.

“It is our knock. Now stay up here. Outside of the Ruins is a dangerous place.” 

“Okay.” Toriel went down stairs and opened the door for Sans.

“Sorry I didn’t do our thing this morning but… it has been some time since we had another fall down.” 

“it’s fine tori. i wasn’t expectin’ another so soon.”

“Me neither. She seems more confused than most. I trust you to help me.” 

“of course.” He followed her up the stairs.

“She doesn’t know her name so… I don’t know what to say.” 

“Holy -... uh... well.” The woman said the first time she got a look at Sans who blinked before chuckling.

“This is Sans… Oh you do your little intro it is so cute.” Toriel says with a chuckle.

“pff, tori. anyway, i’m sans. sans the skeleton, nice ta meet ya.” 

“Uh, nice to meet you too... although I wasn’t expecting a halloween decoration.”

“hmm.”

“Hehe… that is pretty much what Frisk said the first time she met you too.” 

“yeah, maybe it’s a human thing?” 

“So uh... what now?” 

“We help you recover your memories and I help you feel at home. Every human that I have met I adopted into my family. You are no exception.” 

“yeah, in the meantime it’s probably best you stay here.”

“Did Frisk come with you or she at your place still Sans?” 

“she’s at the house still, eating breakfast with paps.”

“Good, maybe, later our guest can meet Frisk and feel a little bit more at home. You know humans probably get along with other humans.” 

“that’s probably a good idea. i’ll talk to al about this, see what she knows about dealing with this kinda thing.” 

“She is a lizard monster who works in the lab. Sorry I didn’t warn you about Sans being a skeleton. I was not thinking at the time.” 

“I’m just glad I didn’t meet him in the dark. No offense, but that’d scare me out of my skin.” Sans chuckled.

“none taken.”

“He looks tough but he is close to his family. That scarf he is wearing is connected to his mother even.” 

“That’s kinda cool.”

“i’ll head out and talk to al and frisk, probably pap too while i’m at it.”

“Sounds good. Speaking of breakfast. I should make some for you… oh my goodness maybe I should make some slug cake! What do you think new guest?” 

“Um...” She looked a little uncertain

“Someone has to like it. Frisk, Papyrus and Sans just don’t have good taste.” 

“I’ve never had it honestly.”

“hey.”

“What it is true… I can’t be mad at you though…”

“i just don’t like salty things is all.”

“Come along dear. Let’s see we should come up with a nickname. Sans any suggestions for our guest?” 

“hmm, well ya look a little blue ta me.” He grinned, the woman was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Funny, I like this guy.” 

“He gets that a lot but don’t get too close his girlfriend will be very upset.” 

“most say i’m pretty  _ humerous. _ ”

“Ah, well I won’t do anything else other than maybe spout a few rib ticklers then.” Sans snorted a little. Toriel chuckled and went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone for a moment to make breakfast.

“so, don’t remember your name eh? do you remember anything at all?” 

“hmmm... well... i’m in my 30’s i think... i was recently unemployed... have a boyfriend... maybe. i’m not sure that last one is still true.”

“I got breakfast. You like eggs right? Or are you allergic to eggs?” 

“Not any more. I was allergic to just about everything when I was born, but I grew out of it.” 

“Well that is good. Breakfast is ready.” 

“Thanks Miss Toriel.” Toriel chuckled a little. 

“You are welcome but you can call me mom, everyone does.”

“Er..” It seemed to confuse the other.

“I guess until I remember my name, Blue will do.” 

“Sans, tell Frisk that we need to discuss about living conditions. We know how you two are now so it is just a matter of time anyways.” 

“yeah. i’ll head that way. see you in a bit.” 

“See you later Sans. Thank you for coming by.” Toriel smiled as Blue went into the kitchen to get herself some food. 

“sure thing.” Sans went down the stairs, taking a shortcut back to the house. Frisk and Papyrus were looking at something in a small box.

“Oh Papyrus it is beautiful… oh he will love it.” 

“I Made A Huge Mistake Last Year And Everyday After That I Kicked Myself In The Butt For Just Not Accepting His Proposal.” He literally kicked his own butt everyday despite Frisk and Sans protesting against that.

“heya.”

“Sans look at this ring.” Frisk says not glancing his way.

“Oh I mean… tell me about this human. Are they a kid or what? Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so absorbed by this piece of jewelry.”

“I Heard About The Other. Are They Beautiful Like Frisk?” Frisk nudged Papyrus and smirked.

“Don’t say that in front of your robo boyfriend or he will end up hating me.” 

“He Won’t You Are My Sister. He Knows I Don’t Feel That Way Way About You.”

“pff... i can answer both at once, you picked a good ring and no. the human gal isn’t a kid. seems she’s even older than you. i’ll have to talk to al though, seems she doesn’t remember her own name.” 

“Oh?” Frisk asked looking over.

“Well… I hope we can solve this problem. Will she need extra clothes… and where will I live?” 

“tori wanted me to fetch ya so you could talk to her about that kinda stuff and meet the gal we’re calling blue for the moment.”

“That is fine. Is she friendly? What is her name?” 

“dunno, we’re just callin’ her blue for now. so far she seems friendly.”

“Blue? Oh okay…” Frisk was a little weary about this. Maybe it was just someone new but she didn’t know what was bugging her about all this.

“i’ll drop ya off before i talk to al.” He smiled a little, offering his hand as usual for short trips like these. She took his hand and smiled up at him. He returned the smile before taking a shortcut to the door.

“let me know if you want me to pick you up later or somethin’.”

“Thanks. If… you have time can you come with me if you don’t I imagine I will be calling you tonight.” Frisk knocked on the door. She squeezed Sans hand and placed a light kiss on Sans’ cheek before letting go. The door opened and Toriel smiled and let Frisk inside. Frisk went upstairs to see a woman eating breakfast in the other room.

“Dear this is Blue. Blue this is my daughter Frisk. Frisk, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things but I want you to meet and talk to Blue first.” Frisk smiled and went over. Sans watched a moment before nodded and heading out.

“Hi I am Frisk. Nice to meet you Blue.” 

“Hi.” Blue smiles a little, it seems she’s trying to be nice but there’s a sort of guarded sense around her. It’s sort of in the eyes though she seems to be nice.

“Uhh… so Blue… who came up with that?” Frisk was trying to come up with a simple conversation.

“Um, I think Sans did .. because I’m wearing the color.” She shrugged, well that was true, she was dressed in blue.

“I see.” Frisk felt awkward and glanced to her mom while pushing up her glasses.

“Anyway, Blue will be staying with me and since you are close with Sans I was hoping you would be willing to move out to allow Blue to live in your room.” Blue seemed to shift a little uncomfortably, it seemed this was awkward for her too though she seemed to hide it pretty well aside from shifting positions in her chair.

“Yeah, it is fine. I will… just start packing.” Frisk says with a small smile.

“I hope it’s not an inconvenience.”

“No, it is fine… I just write for the library so it is fine.” 

“Oh? You write too?”

“You write?” Frisk asked back. 

“Yeah... fantasy is my forte, but I can write other things too.”

“I take books that fall down here and fix them and tend to rewrite some parts to make it suitable for kids and educational stuff.” 

“That’s awesome. Maybe, if you don’t mind, I can help some time?” Frisk nodded. She was unsure what to think of this person being here just yet. She seemed nice enough but she felt maybe that she will take her spotlight from her and she didn’t like this feeling.

“Cool. I look forward to it. I... haven’t really had much of a chance to do something that meant anything.”

“The school can use help as well. You can come with me to the school as well.” Toriel says trying to get involved.

“Uh, I guess I could try... but uh... I kinda didn’t get into teaching for a reason. I guess I can help with lesson plans though. I still remember how to make them up based on curriculum and what not.”

“Well I only have 18 monsters and if someone will help read to them that will be a huge help.” 

“... I’m not really very good at reading to others I’m afraid.”

“Mom, it is okay. She can help with me at the library. Mom was just asking about the school thing because she wanted to guide you to town a couple of times until you get use to it.” Frisk tried to ignore the fact she didn’t like that her mom was willing to show a complete stranger around when she had to wait until 18 to go without any escort.

“I appreciate it... honestly. It’s... nice to see that the rumors aren’t really true.”

“Rumors? About what?” Toriel asked as Frisk head to her room to start packing.

“Monsters. I mean... I was kinda shocked at first, that there really were monsters, but except for that flower... you have been nicer to me than I’ve gotten from-... well, then I’ve had in a while.”

“Oh… well dearie. We try to be. Papyrus is Sans' brother and usually he comes around and there is Mettaton he is a robot that Alphys built and there are so many down town and… soon you will see how kind we can be.” Frisk listened from her room and packed her stuff.

“Mom, I am going to leave a bunch of my clothes for Blue. I will ask Muffet to stop by later hopefully by the end of the day or tomorrow to get her situated better.” Frisk took out her phone and briefly texted Muffet sending her a request to help with this situation on the clause she couldn’t tell others just yet about what happened. Then she texted Sans.

“Thanks.”

Frisk: I am moving out. I am trying to be strong but moving out out… is hard… I lived here all my life pretty much and I am trying to be okay. 

Sans: i understand. i’m going to drop by with al so she can have a look at blue, maybe figure out what needs to be done to help her.

Frisk: Can you pick up Muffet as you come by? She is going to need clothes. I am leaving some of mine because she doesn’t have any. 

Sans: sure.

“Mom tell Blue about Muffet.” Toriel smiled and began to explain to Blue about Muffet.

“She is a specialist in fashion and bakery. Plus she is a spider monster so… don’t be afraid.”

“Really? So she makes pastries then? Spiders don’t scare me... honestly Sans just startled me because I kinda wasn’t expecting to meet a representation of death so soon.”

“Yes she does. Well Frisk ran away from her the first time she met her. Sans on the other hand she made a similar comparison like you did.”

“That’s kind of a human thing. Skeletons represent death for us, so I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“She was eight years old when she met him. She couldn’t see him clearly.” 

“That young? Hmm. That leaves a lot of unanswered questions that I doubt you’d have an answer to.” 

“She was actually six years old when she fell down here.” 

“That doesn’t help.”

“What questions do you have?” Frisk asked coming into the living room. 

“What’s a child doing on a mountain? I can’t imagine you’d remember that much at such a young age unless it was profound without being traumatic.”

“I don’t know… I was depressed because my mother was gone and I couldn’t see well. I am unsure why I came up the mountain but… I did and well I ended up here. I believe I followed a voice but it is a blur really.”

“She can hear ghosts.” Toriel explains. 

“Oh.” Okay, that was definitely something that seemed to make Blue more than just uncomfortable.

“What is it child? You look like you pfffttt… sorry, seen a ghost. Talking about ghosts seeing a ghosts… so what is wrong?” Toriel asks trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

“I uh... have a fear of ‘em... since I was a kid...” 

“You hear them too? That is a weird coincidence.” 

“Uh, not usually... but I can sense them.” She shifted uncomfortably.

“Did you sense the ghosts around here? Chara and Asriel are my other kids…” 

“Um.. yeah... I can tell there’s one near Frisk but the other one... I can’t pinpoint where it’s at, just that it’s... here.”

“Chara lives in my locket with Sans’ mother a piece of her at least. She protects me from the voices.” 

“I don’t live in a locket. I’m a ghost... really Frisk?” 

“Oh... um, well I don’t sense more than one at the moment but then again... uh, my sense isn’t exactly something I can control... it just... is.”

“Chara, please don’t interrupt okay. It is hard to keep everyone straight as-” 

“Yeah okay fine.” Chara floated over to Blue, causing her to shift that much more uncomfortably. Apparently she really COULD tell. Which amused Chara.

“Pff... wow. She really can.” 

“Chara please. What can I do to make you behave?” 

“Oh come on! I’m not hurting her or anything!” 

“She is new.” 

“Yeah, I heard that part from Lucida earlier.” She looked at Blue who looked like she was trying to squish herself to one side of the chair AWAY from Chara.

“That is Sans’ mom.” Frisk says and frowned at Chara. 

“Oh.” 

“Okay, okay... enough with the glares.” Chara floated over to the other side of the room.

“Well if you want to be my friend you can try to figure out her name. Can you figure it out?” 

“I guess I can ask some other spirits, see if they know.” 

“Thanks Chara. I appreciate that. Oh… that reminds me.” Frisk took out a piece of chocolate and set it on the table. 

“For you. I know you like chocolate.” 

“Sweet, thanks.” The chocolate disappeared.

“That is so weird…” Toriel commented watching the chocolate disappearing.

“Not the words I’d choose, but yes... that is ONE way to put it.” Frisk texted Sans again.

Frisk: Well she can see ghosts too… and can hear them. Except she is afraid of them. 

Sans: well that sucks.

Frisk: Yeah... when will you be here?

There’s a familiar knock at the door. Frisk moved around Toriel and made her way to the door to allow Sans in. 

“Hey…” Frisk says with a slight smile. She felt relieved to see Sans and was trying to keep it together as Alphys came in with Muffet.

“Hi guys. Muffet, Alphys she is new so be kind and patient because she is not used to monsters yet. Although Sans probably told you already.”

“Frisk, dear, we will be kind.” Muffet says and went upstairs with Alphys who nodded as well leaving Sans behind for a moment as Frisk took his hand.

“of course i did sweetheart.” He smiles at her.  _ So... that’s her boyfriend then... pff... bone-friend.. _

Blue snickers a little as she’d caught the conversation on the stairwell. 

“Sans…” Frisk began before he tugged her along a little bit. 

“hmm?” He paused to see what was on her mind.

“Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.” Frisk let got of Sans’ hand and went upstairs feeling upset.

“okay, but ya know i’ll always listen.”

“I know and according to Chara someone is LISTENING…” Frisk was getting frustrated. 

“Hey, don’t blame me that your voices echo. I was just chilling here because I didn’t want to be too close to the other spirit that doesn’t seem to wanna stay put.” Blue shrugs.

“Hello dear my name is Muffet. Let’s get you dressed up.” 

“Hello Muffet. I appreciate this. I hope I can repay you all for your hospitality some day.”

“Don’t worry about it. We all help each other. It is how we work for the most part.” Muffet says with a smile. 

“There’s something I haven’t heard of in forever.” Blue remarks as she follows the spider monster. True to her word, she doesn’t seem to have any problems with the spider monster. Frisk watched Alphys observe Blue before she follows Blue and Muffet to Frisk’s room. Blue glanced over at Alphys, she had felt the other’s gaze on her as she’d followed the spider. 

“S-sorry I am j-just making b-basic observations.” 

“I’m not bothered, after all, that’s just normal curiosity right?” 

“W-well I am t-trying to s-scan your brain with my p-portable scanner and see if there is a-anything that is wrong with y-your head. I am t-trying to help you h-heal.”  Blue looked like she had some questions but she put them aside for now as she went with Muffet for measurements. Frisk stayed in the living room and plopped on the couch. She needed a break from all this. At this point Frisk was trying to wrap her head around all this.

“Chara, did you find anything?”

“How can I? Jealous there is another one like you? She is like a clone of you isn’t she? You know the next thing that will happen will be she will steal your boyfriend. She jokes like you too.” Chara whispers in Frisk’s ear causing Frisk to rock a little bit on the chair as she eyed the living room. Sans had went to go check on Alphys and stood nearby while Toriel was busy making sweets for Blue. Frisk got up and walked down to the door debating on leaving or not.

“Sans, I d-don’t see anything w-wrong with her brain j-just some swelling. That is p-pretty common with a h-head injury.

“so it’s probably only temporary then. that’s at least somewhat reassuring.”

“You’re telling me.” Blue agreed, having finished the measurements and had joined the others in the living room.

“I got your measurements now. You can text me things you are looking for in a design and colors.”

“Oh, well, uh, just something simple is fine. I like blue, red and purple the best. I think that covers everything doesn’t it?” 

“I think so. Sans dear after a while I will have you take me home if you don’t mind. The cold hurt my legs.”

“yeah, no problem.” Toriel came out with a butterscotch pie and a slug cake.

“Oh, that smells nice.” Blue smiled.

“Thank you dearie. Got to make you feel at home. Is Frisk grabbing more clothes?” Toriel asked observing she wasn’t with them.

“Huh? Oh... I don’t know. I actually haven’t seen her in the last few minutes.” 

“me either.” Sans said.

“S-she is p-probably in the b-bathroom. H-humans use them a-all the time it seems.”

“that’s a safe bet.”

“Hmmm, not for the reasons you might suspect though. There’s other reasons we go into such rooms.” Blue says thoughtfully.

“L-like what?” Alphys asks confused glancing towards the bathroom wondering if Frisk was there or not.

“I a-am just going to knock and s-she will be there.” Alphys went to the bathroom door and knocked but was slightly surprised to see it open up with no one inside.

“S-sans… I h-have a human q-quest- oh this is s-silly we have another h-human here. Blue can h-humans go i-invisible? I d-don’t think they c-can but who knows.”

“No. They can’t. Though it is very possible she just left and we didn’t notice.” Sans frowned, how had that happened? As far as he knew there wasn’t any other way out of this place except through the stairwell.

“tori, is there another way to get out?” 

“Yes… it is for emergencies…” Toriel glanced towards the emergency door.

“seems she gave us the slip through it, but i can’t imagine why. i’ll head to the house, see if she headed that way, if i don’t see her then i’ll try the forest and try and figure this out.”

“S-she is an a-adult she will be f-fine.” Alphys explains.

“That’s not his concern Alphys. Humans don’t just give people they know and love the slip for no good reason. Something is wrong.” Blue frowned slightly, she seemed to understand something, but she wasn’t explaining ...

“yeah. i’ll see you later.” He shortcut to his room. Leaving a startled Blue.

“Whoa... he can teleport?!” 

“Y-yeah… it is e-even scarier to be w-with him w-while he does that.”

“Wish I could do that. That has to be a great thing to have. I wouldn’t mind being able to do it, or ride along. Stuff like that is kinda fascinating to me.”

“Most likely dear he will probably give you lifts…” Toriel seemed preoccupied staring at the door.

“That would be nice. I also think it’s cool you can all do types of magic. Like how Miss Toriel has her fire magic.” 

“We all have magic dear it is just tapping into the power. Frisk has special powers but let’s not discuss that tonight.” Toriel says as Muffet sat on the couch.

“I wish I knew that to be true. I’ve never done anything spectacular in my life.” Blue says, though her expression seems to indicate she’s off in thought.

  
  


As Frisk was making her way back to Sans’ place with some of her clothes. She was having an argument within herself.

_ I am not even unique. Every human must be able to speak to ghosts and write… I thought I was unique and I am not. Soon Sans will see I am not special and won’t be interested in me. I doubt they realized I even left. I am such a baby or a Jerry. Everyone will love her and I will be alone again. _

Sans came out of his room and headed to the living room.

“pap, you still here?” 

“Yeah, I Was Just About To Head Out To Celebrate My Birthday With Mettaton.”

“have you seen frisk?” 

“I Dunno I Thought You Two Were Going Some Place.”

“we did, but then for some reason she snuck off back here, or i thought she might have come here.”

“How Is This Blue Being Holding Up?”

“she’s okay i guess. seems to be holding fine, but she’s an adult so... i guess it’s not too much of a surprise.”

“Ahh Did You Get Your Gift Finished For Frisk’s Birthday Today?”

“i forgot about that. i need to check with al where she put it. i knew it’d be ready by today. thanks for the reminder. i’ll be sure to get that after i find out where frisk went.” 

“I Will Help! I Will Ask Mettaton To Help As Well And Undyne.” Papyrus started to text the two as Frisk came inside the house.

“Sup’.” Frisk flopped onto the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

“HEY I FOUND HER!” Papyrus was so proud of himself. It is about a 20 minute walk from the Ruins to the house.

“Yep, you found me. Hurrah.” Frisk says non enthusiastically.

“Having A Good Birthday Frisk?”

“It is tomorrow Paps.” Frisk mutters turning away. Sans walked down the stairs for once. 

“No, It Is Today!”

“Whatever… it doesn’t matter.” Sans had a good idea that whatever was on her mind definitely did matter.

“Sans Frisk Is Broken I Think… What Do We Do?” Papyrus poked at Frisk who shrugged him off.

“i’m going to find out what this is about, to start with.” He walked over to Frisk. 

“It is nothing. I am just being a Jerry.” Frisk muttered.

“Ugh Jerry…” Papyrus moved away from Frisk as Jerry annoyed everyone as Jerry picked topics that annoyed others, picked fights for no reason and would fart and blame others on that fart.

“Sans Is Today Me And Frisk’s Birthday Or Is It Tomorrow?”

“pretty sure it was today bro.” Sans doesn’t seem to be as off put though as his brother over the Jerry comment.

“Happy Birthday Papyrus!” Frisk muttered into the cushion. She didn’t feel like celebrating at all.

“why don’t you go meet with mettaton. i’ll talk to frisk.” Papyrus nods before heading out.

“Get Better Soon Frisk.” Frisk waved from the couch before letting her hand flop back down as Papyrus left. Sans waited until he was gone.

“what’s going on?” 

“Nothing really… it is just I am coming to realize that I am not special and I am not unique in any way or fashion. She is the same in every way…” 

“you’re special to me and she’s not the same as you. she is different.”

“She has the same humor, same ghost powers, same writing things. All humans must be the exact same.” 

“i don’t see it that way. besides, despite her name, she’s purple.”

“Purple? What does that even mean?” 

“her soul... it’s not exactly pretty like yours... but that’s what color it’s supposed to be. her trait is perseverance.” 

“I felt so… rejected today. Mom made… no asked me to move out and no one even noticed I left. I am just a spoiled Jerry.” 

“of course we noticed you left, why do you think i came here looking for you?” 

“I dunno to ask to give you up too?” 

“that’s not going to happen.” That was a ridiculous notion, but he wasn’t going to say that; he figured in her frame of mind right now it just seemed like another possibility.

“You said I was too young for you and she is older and can basically do everything I can. I just… *sigh*” 

“yeah, she is older... but so is tori and i never dated tori.”

“Toriel is much older than you though.” Frisk sat up a little bit to rub her eyes.

“my point is i was using the whole age thing because i was afraid it mattered... there were a few humans who i knew, who fell down here... where it did.”

“You f-fell for other h-humans?” That didn’t help his case.

“no, but i was trying to be friends with them. but some of them, when i told them how old i was ... they just ... suddenly lost interest in being around me.” 

“They are stupid…” She scooted over to let Sans sit next to her.

“maybe, but when i realized i liked you more as a friend ... that was something that i was afraid of. to me .. at the time... it was a real possibility.”

“I t-think I am s-scared of the possibility that I am n-not good enough for you and this Blue girl being human and all might steal you away from me.” Frisk admitted embarrassed. 

“i’m not going to fall for just anyone, even if they’re similar to you because they aren’t you. and you’re the one i fell in love with.”

“B-but what if you fall out of l-love like Papyrus?” Sans was silent a long moment.

“that’s something i have no answer for ... and i fear it too.” He gently threaded his fingers with hers.

“but i can’t let my fears keep me from being with you, because i love you more than i fear what may be. you’re worth the risk.” 

“I love you too. I will always love you. I think that is why I am so scared too. I don’t think I can watch someone being with you. That is so selfish and I should be more tolerable…” 


	13. Lessons

“no. it’s not.” He lightly brushed back a bit of hair with his other hand, a soft flush covering his cheekbones. 

“i can’t even begin to find words to tell you what it means to hear such things from you.” His tone has softened.

“R-really?” Frisk flushed as she leaned into his touch. 

“monsters are possessive sweetheart... when we find someone we want to be mates with... such things as bein' intolerant of others like that... that’s another way of saying that we love each other. that we’re dedicated.”

“I just don’t want to be intolerant of her. I wanted so bad to be kinder but Chara whispered more and more things and my mind was already fuming and ugh…” 

“in other words chara was being an opportunist ass because she could be.” 

“I wanted to slap Blue but she didn’t do a darn thing wrong. I feel awful…” 

“heh, well jealousy and possessiveness can make us do and say things we don’t usually mean or act on. you don’t have to be jealous though, i know we’ve only briefly discussed it... but when you’re ready, i want to be your mate.” 

“... Really? You would make that commitment to me? You know this is a one time deal right?” 

“yeah. i know, but it’s also why i’ve been bringing it up every so often.”

“Are you sure? I been delaying it because I wanted to make sure.”

“you’re worth the wait.” Frisk kissed him heatedly and held him close. He returned the kiss with a bit of loving heat. She has never been intimate before and this was all new to the pair. He hadn’t either, it was going to be a new experience, when they got that far; he wasn’t sure though if they were ready for that step just yet, but the kisses were still plenty nice.

“Sans, I t-think I need to umm… r-research about things… before we umm…” Frisk felt very embarrassed about the next step.

“yeah, i didn’t expect either of us were ready for that step, which is why i haven’t asked yet. but i’ve been discussing it because i figured tori might not have explained everything.”

“Well mom just told me that when you find a mate that they will mark you and that babies are from intimate moments.” 

“pff... geez tori, how vague can ya get?” Frisk flushed feeling embarrassed how little she knows.

“she’s not wrong, but that’s leaving out a lotta detail there sweetheart. it’s not quite that simple anymore than saying humans gettin’ married and havin’ intimate moments is all there is to it. i’ll answer anything you’re curious about, but you might want to read a book or two i think before. i’ve a couple on the subject.”

“Thank you but… about that mark…” Frisk flushed but she wasn’t going to let that subject drop as she traced his chest with her finger. He flushed a little.

“what about it?” 

“H-how can I get one from you?” She asked a little nervously. 

“all you had to do was ask.” He smiled a little.

“Okay… hang on… Sans the skeleton, love of my life, will you do me the honor of marking me?” 

“so formal.” He chuckles a little.

“but i like it.”

“I thought it be more appropriate and more romantic than ‘Hey you I fucking love you and you really turn me on so mark me so one day we can have sex.’ ” He laughs.

“you have me there sweetheart.” He pulled her close for a gentle, loving kiss. She kissed him back with a smirk before Sans' phone went off. He ignored the phone, his focus was on her as he deepened the kiss slightly. She moaned slightly as her hands rubbed his back holding him close. He shifted to trail light kisses along the side of her neck, lightly nipping every now and then.

“F-fuck that is maddening…” She moaned slightly louder now as he teased her with the nips. He trailed them to her shoulder, he had the magic now and sank his fangs in a shallow bite, the magic flowing the moment he’d broken the skin; a surge of pleasure following the numbing sensation.

“Oh Sans…” She arched up and moaned as she gripped his back. He purred softly as his tongue slid across the bite mark, the wound sealing. She somehow met his mouth and their tongues entangled for a heated kiss. Sans phone kept going off as they made out. He eventually pulled back so she could catch her breath, nuzzling against her.

“hmmm... hope that’s important with as insistent as it’s been.” He pulled out the phone to check while she caught her breath. It was Papyrus and he sounded nervous.

“Sans, Can… You Come To The Hotel. I Want To Propose But I Am Too Nervous… Can You Come Give Me Moral Support?” 

“yeah, sure thing bro. give me a sec and i’ll see if frisk wants to tag along.” He glanced over at her. Frisk was in complete bliss as she had one hand on her chest breathing fairly hard and smiling like a fool. 

“but i’ll be there soon regardless.” 

“Alright, In 10 Minutes I Plan On Doing This…” 

“okay. see ya soon bro.” He hung up. Frisk smirked as she nuzzled up to Sans again wrapping her arms around his arm.

“W-who was that?” 

“heh, guess we’re goin’ then. paps wants our support before he tries proposing to metta.”

“Ahh… Tell him love is so amazing that nothing is like it.” She was truly living off this high.

“heh, c’mon, we’ll go tell him in person and he’ll be the first to know.” 

“Sounds wonderful. I love you.” He wrapped his arms around her gently.

“i love you too.” He shortcut them to the hotel.  Papyrus was pacing back and forth outside of the restaurant. 

“hey bro.” Papyrus glanced at Sans and sniffed the air and glanced at Frisk and before she could say a word he picked her up and swung her around in excitement.

  
“SISTER!” Sans just chuckled, watching the two. He knew his brother would scent the magic without seeing the actual mark.

“I am! Oh Papyrus it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Don’t let your fears hold you back from being with one that makes you so happy. You will feel complete. Trust me I do…” Papyrus sat down Frisk and looked at Sans.

“Is She Telling The Truth?” 

“yeah.”

“Did She Mark You Too? I Don’t Sense The Mark On You.” 

“no, but i didn’t get a chance to explain how she could before you called. it only happened a few minutes ago.”

“Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus all in one place? Darling I thought we were having a date?” Mettaton asks looking at the couple.

“ah, didn’t mean to crash the party metta. just wanted a brief chat with him.”

“No Stay… Last Year… I Made A Huge Mistake By Trying To Be An Alpha. Please… Ask Me Again.” 

“Are you s-sure? Y-you aren’t going to r-run away?” Mettaton asked shakily as Frisk seemed shocked. Papyrus took out a box and handed Mettaton one and held the other.

“I Am Positive.” 

“Will you be my mate Papyrus? I want you by my side till the end of time. Live with me and make me the happiest monster in this underground.” Papyrus nodded as Mettaton looked at the contents of the box and smiled. He offered the ring to Papyrus as Papyrus gave the other ring to Mettaton. The two exchanged a loving kiss in between.

“Well I don’t think they can be happier than me… I think I top their happiness.” Frisk mutters to Sans with a smirk. 

“yeah, i don’t think it could.” Sans murmurs. He was happy for his brother, but he couldn’t say that topped his own happiness over the mark on his future mate.

“GUYS DID YOU- Are You Two Gawking At Each Other At My Engagement?”

“Dear, leave the newlyweds alone. Let’s just enjoy a good meal and tomorrow we will discuss moving you into my home.” 

“I Am… Looking Forward To This. This Will Be Hard Though I Never Been So Far From My Brother.” Mettaton glanced at Sans and shook his head.

“Don’t worry dear. How about we pool our g and build a home near Snowdin. I can always do a show in that little city. I will do whatever I have to keep my skelly happy.”

“You Would Do That For Me?” Papyrus was shocked and was in awe of Mettaton’s love for him. Sans just smiled a little.

“Of course dear. I love you. If that makes you happy then I will.” Papyrus beamed and held onto his fiancé’s hand and looked over at Sans.

“I Picked The Best Mate For Me Brother!” 

“i can see that. congrats you two.”

“Do You Guys Want To Join Us To Celebrate?” Frisk shook her head as she knew this was a private moment.

“maybe later, for now you two just enjoy your date.” The two went into the restaurant hand in hand as Frisk rubbed her eyes getting rid of the tears of joy.

“shall we go back?”

“Yes, best birthday … craziest birthday ever.” 

“heh, yeah, definitely that.” Which reminded him, he took out his phone and sent off a text.

Sans: hey al, where’d you put that book?

Alphys: Hang on I will text it to you. I am trying to figure out Blue’s condition. Did you ever find Frisk?

Sans: yup. she’s with me, we just watched my bro get engaged.

Alphys: OMGGGG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

Sans laughed and showed the text to Frisk. Frisk laughed and says.

“Have you told her about us?”

“not yet.”

Alphys: XD so amazing I hope Frisk loves her present from me. Say Happy B-day from me and Undyne

Sent 2 attachments

Sans: will do. also we decided to take the next step in our relationship and exchange marks.

Alphys: No… WAY…

A moment later he heard monstergram going off. It was a live video chat.

“aaaaaaaaand now she knows.” Sans said with a bit of a chuckle to Frisk, angling the phone so she could see.

“T-this is t-to my b-best friends out t-there who f-found true love. I am s-so *sniff* h-happy for you g-guys. I LOVE Y-YOU GUYS SO M-MUCH! CONGRATS FRISK AND SANS AND PAPYRUS AND METTATON!” Alphys was crying tears of joy.

“Heh... always one for dramatics.”

“I think that was sweet. Come on let’s go home. I think I know where I will be living now.”  Sans nodded, taking a shortcut back to the living room.

“Wow… my present is two parts? You know I don’t need gifts.” Alphys wrapped the two in anime wrapping paper.

“seems like it this year, and al sent hers.” He says as he hands her the gifts. 

“i had her wrap it for me.”

“I can tell.” Frisk smirked as she unwrapped the bigger of the two items. Inside was a life-size version of Sans and Frisk just beams as she hugs it. Sans blinked before laughing a little.

“i admit that’s the last thing i expected from her. still, guess it means you have something to hug if i’m detained.” 

“Well she knows I love it the most.” Frisk winked at Sans with a small blush. He chuckled and took a quick picture that he then shot off to Alphys.

Sans: reaction to your gift.

1 attachment

Alphys: I knew she would love it. XD Now she can cuddle with it whenever and doesn’t have to deal with your pranks XD okay one...

Sans: we think too much alike. i said something along those lines. minus the pranks.

Frisk hugged the plushie a little too hard and it made a farting noise. Sans laughed as it did.

Sans: omg al... lol 

Alphys: I thought you would appreciate that ^_~

Sans: her face is priceless ... lol 

Frisk was just shocked and started to bust out laughing.

“I am going to be his mate now.” Frisk bit the plushie, like it was going to do something, before opening the other gift. Her smile disappeared as she was just shocked as she started to flip through the photos. Tears formed in her eyes as she was so moved by the gift.

“S-sans… this is … thank you.” Frisk set aside the photo album and doll to go to him and kissed him lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss.

“That is the most thoughtful… how do you do it every year?” 

“luck? heh, i don’t honestly know.” 

“I think you stole my line… because I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now.” He smiled, flushing, but he was happy. Papyrus didn’t return home that night and the next morning Frisk slept next to her mate in bed. She was so happy.

“Good morning mate.” Frisk nuzzled against him. Technically they were and weren’t mates yet. They were both marked by the end of the evening, they just hadn’t gone further than that. She caressed his face.

“We should check on Blue. I feel… better about this now than before… the mark.” 

“kinda changes perspectives a little hmm?” He gently teases.

“It does. I love this new perspective. It felt so intense. Did it feel the same way for you too?”

“i think it did, i dunno. i do know i’ve never felt anything like it.”

“That is an interesting response I hope that means you felt as special as I did… I noticed Papyrus didn’t pound on our door. I am guessing he spent the night at Mettaton’s. What are we going to do with the whole moving in? Do I move into Papyrus’ room or do I move into your room?”

“i think that’s up to you. though i think saying i felt special is not quite strong enough for what i felt.” 

“I think I want you to tell me that you want me to sleep with you every night and never want me to leave your side.” Frisk whispered into his ear canal. He flushed a dark shade then.

“that comes with risks though sweetheart...” 

“What kind of risk?” Frisk was confused how that can be full of risks. Didn’t they love each other? She didn’t understand about heats and how monsters mated or if Sans could even have sexual interactions or not. Sans flushed a little.

“w-well, it makes it more likely that you’ll become the target of a heat... even if planned out carefully it could still happen.”

“Umm… isn’t that a good thing?” Frisk asked confused.

“If you’re mates, it is, but otherwise... it’s not recommended.”

“Why what happens? I mean heats are basically time you need by yourself right? I think mom says it is like being really in the mood for a while.” 

“that’s a mild way of putting it. heats are really intense usually, makes it hard to have any self-restraint. monsters without mates lock themselves away for days on end until heats end just because it can mess with you to the point that you’re reduced to a mindless animal.”

“Oh... I think since you more the expert in this than me when the time you think I am ready I want you to tell me. To me, I am willing to go through whatever to be with you and I am willing to do what I have to make you happy.” 

“we’ll see. that will be an issue for next year though.”

“I do love that flush though.” Frisk took out her phone and snapped a quick photo and smirked. That wasn’t helping him get rid of the flush any time soon. She took a couple more before getting out of bed and running off. He shook his head, chuckling a little. A moment later he heard his phone go off.

Frisk: Me and my new mate

Attachment 1 image

It was a picture of Frisk kissing the cheek of the doll. Sans chuckled a little.

Sans: can’t compete with that i guess.

He got out of bed and headed downstairs. Frisk waved the dolls hand towards Sans’ direction. 

“pff.” She was too cute sometimes.

“If I can’t sleep with ya I can at least sleep with your doppelganger.” 

“makes sense.” 

“Come on we should get going. I owe Blue an apology. I feel like a total jerk now…” 

“ok.” He followed her. Frisk packed some extra things like some bras and some food.

“I imagine by now mom has forced this Blue into eating Slug stuff… I hope she can choke it down.”

“guess we’ll find out.” Frisk wrapped her arms around his waist loosely and kissed him gently. She had the goods in a bag and held it in her hand. 

“I am ready to go when you are.” He was still flushed when he shortcut them to the Ruins. Frisk took Sans hand and put a finger to her lips as she pushed the bush aside next to show a second door. It was the emergency door that Frisk took yesterday. 

“Just in case… you should know too.”  When they arrived it was late in the morning and Toriel already had fed Blue her breakfast. Blue seemed to be enjoying some morning tea. Frisk knocked on the door and Toriel went downstairs and let the couple in. Blue was startled when she heard a squeal from Toriel as she hugged Frisk.

“Oh my baby is engaged.” 

“Engaged? No I am his mate mom.” 

“Oh of course.” Toriel says almost like she is humoring her. 

“Is that like with wolves or something?” Blue asked curiously.

“yeah, it’s similar in some ways, different in others.” 

“Sans, tell her I am your mate right?” Frisk thought for sure she was Sans’ mate now. 

“Don’t do that to Sans. That is putting him in a very uncomfortable spot.” Toriel explains.

“she’s right though. all intents and purposes and all that.” 

“Why would that put him in an uncomfortable spot?” Blue seemed confused.

“that’s personal kiddo.” 

“Cute, but I’m not a child.” Sans just shrugged.

“To him everyone is a kid.” Frisk says just giving her mom a look. 

“That’s odd, at least for you it makes sense, since even compared to me you’re a kid.” 

“Monsters age rapidly or something like that... it is weird.” Frisk tries to explain. 

“actually we age slower once we’re adults.” 

“Papyrus aged fast though… anyway I brought you some unmentionables.” Frisk hands over sweets and the bras to Blue. 

“I appreciate it.”

“Blue darling tell them how much you LOVE the slug cake.” 

“Or you can tell us more about you Blue. Like about your family and stuff maybe that will trigger a memory of your name.” Frisk was still a little upset with her mom.

“Stop with this passive aggressive attitude Frisk. Sans will tell you that the mark only lasts six months unless there is an exchange of magic like a kiss or something and that just delays it for so long.” 

“even so, the intent is there tori.” Sans replied.

“I’d being lying if I said I love it, but there are worse things in the world. I’ll still eat it.” Blue said, though she considered what Frisk had mentioned about family.

“I don’t really remember much Frisk, not in the way of family anyway. There’s a lot I can’t seem to remember. Miss Toriel and I were discussing this last night actually.” 

“Oh, by the way Blue… I am sorry how I acted yesterday. I think mom is right… I was acting a little passive aggressive yesterday against you. I thought I was special and now I learned that humans are all the same in talents and it bothered me. I am sorry I am not usually that kind of being. I became jealous that you could possibly- “ Frisk was unable to finish that statement as it still embarrassed her on how she acted.

“Possibly replace you? First I highly doubt that’s possible and secondly our talents might be similar but I doubt they are the same. No two humans are ever alike, regardless of how similar they may be. We live different lives, have different experiences, thus it is quite simply impossible for one to judge one’s own worth against someone else.” Sans was a little surprised at the insight Blue seemed to have.

“As for the other evening, I didn’t really notice. I’m a little... hmm... what’s the word... oblivious? maybe... to such things. I do not see the imperfections in others, rather, I simply see the soul that is before me and act accordingly.” For a soul that seemed to have the trait of perseverance, Sans considered she seemed to have a good amount of kindness as well. 

“Yeah… probably. I just haven’t been around another human since I was really young and I guess I presumed.” Frisk was starting to feel awkward again as she stood there rubbing her arm.

“Fair enough. I can’t say I’ve been around many humans who are actually human.” 

“It’s fine. I am still young I been told. Too young for a lot of things around here so it is okay.” 

“I don’t know what brought you here, but age doesn’t affect much. I do remember this though. I didn’t fall down here.” Sans just sort of stared, if she didn’t fall then... she’d jumped.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Frisk muttered. She used all sorts of excuses to not talk about coming there but she didn’t like talking about it.

“Just tell her the story you told me sweetie that you heard the spirits again.” Toriel says as Frisk glanced away. 

“I don’t think so. I am just here to help Blue recover her memory and get her settled in. Maybe one day but not now.” Another excuse not to talk about that day. Frisk looked over at Sans as if she was secretly pleading with him to help her.

“I’m not going to pry if she doesn’t want to talk about it. It has nothing to do with me.” 

“no point in bringing it up.” Sans agreed.

“I think there is. She has been living with me all my life and I taught her to tell the truth and be kind and now what is all this not telling the truth?” Toriel put her hands to her waist very upset about this. Frisk looked down and backed up. 

“I am sorry mom. I just don’t really know. I don’t remember much okay.” 

“There’s no point in bringing it up. Truth or no. Not everyone is ready to share their demons.” Blue sipped at her tea. 

“I appreciate your opinion Blue but like Sans can tell you. We value honesty as a very important thing we teach our younglings and stress how important it is to speak the truth at all times.” 

“Being honest is one thing, telling everyone your secrets, particularly strangers, is quite another. That’s not just an opinion.” 

“We better get going…” Frisk was looking at her mother and her nose was flaring as if she had some choice words about this particular matter but was going to keep them to herself right now. Blue, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the other. Sans wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“yeah, we did say we’d meet pap for lunch didn’t we?” It was a lie, but at least it sounded like a plausible one. He just hoped that Frisk played along, since she did seem to want to leave.

“Yeah, he probably wants to tell us all about his engagement…”

“Oh I saw that on that social media thingy… I tried to say congrats but I am not used to doing that yet.” Toriel says with a smile. 

“Anyway, Blue in your bag I also added some books that I redid and some books that, if you want to try to fix, I put them in there with some paper.” Blue opened the bag and glanced inside before nodding.

“I appreciate this, thank you Frisk.” 

“Frisk, later on we will talk about the falling incident later. Don’t think I am going to let it go so easy.” Blue frowned slightly. She did not seem to agree with Toriel on this. Frisk and Sans left on that note.

When Blue finally got a chance to read the books Frisk had completed. It became clear to her that Frisk didn’t have a formal education in writing and on top of it some of the best classical literature writings were grossly misinterpreted and some parts were just removed in its entirety. Either it was too hard to understand or she might have thought the target audience wouldn’t want to read such things, it was a mystery to Blue. This troubled Blue slightly and so she decided she needed to speak with Toriel about this. Setting aside the book she’d just tried to read, which wasn’t easy with the missing parts and misinterpreted words; she headed to find the other, but when she got to the door she paused a moment before picking up the book to take with her. There wasn’t any point, she realized, in having this discussion without proof.  Toriel was in the living room reading her favorite cookbook “Slugs 4 U”.

“Miss Toriel.”

“Yes dear. What can I help you with?” 

“You said you raised Frisk, did you not?” She wasn’t going to accuse the other of anything just yet, first she needed the facts.

“At least from age six.” 

“I did. I taught her everything she knows. Why what is wrong?” 

“I’m trying to assess that.” There was an even, almost professional sort of clip to her demeanor. 

“Toriel, what do you know about reading and writing?” 

“Ahhh… you noticed too. She is trying and no one wants to discourage her but she umm… never was good about punctuation and things like that.” 

“Punctuation is the least of her problems. This book here, it’s young adult level ... and it’s very nearly unreadable as material. There’s a lot missing and several words she’s used don’t make any sort of sense in the context. I might not be familiar with this particular book, but before I got a degree in elementary education I did take classes that were in depth in the English language. It doesn’t take someone with my expertise to realize Frisk needs more than just basic lessons. This problem isn’t uncommon among humans. I, myself, struggled greatly in this area as a child. And yes, I’ve regained some of my memory.”

“I see that. Are you saying Frisk has a learning disability?” 

“I am.” 

“I wonder if it is partially because of her eyesight. What should we do?” 

“It has nothing to do with her eyesight. The function for reading and for eyesight are not located in the same section of the brain, though they are on the same side. Poor eyesight makes reading difficult, but not the understanding of said reading. As for what we should do... I believe I should communicate this to her myself. Though I believe it will take me some time to figure out the best way to tell her. There’s no doubt, from what she said when she was here with her mate, that she has a strong sense of pride attached to her work.”

“I think the best course of action might be to talk to Sans first and give him all the details. He seems to calm her down the most. She has a great deal of respect for him as well.”

“Hmm, perhaps, but if he has seen her work there’s a good chance he already is aware of it, but doesn’t know what to do about it.” 

“He boasts about it quite a bit actually… but then again she just basically copy and pasted the science book she made for him and the children’s book is a revision of ‘Red Riding Hood’.”

“Then she didn’t really even understand probably half of what is in that book she gave him. I haven’t seen that version honestly. I’m familiar with the story though. I don’t know if she gave me a copy of that. I have only been through a few of the books she gave me.”

“I think I will make some tea and will look over this book. It has been some time since I read her work.” Toriel went into the kitchen to turn on the stove top to heat up the kettle. As she did that Toriel texted Sans for a moment to get his opinion on this whole situation.

Toriel: Blue was reading some of Frisk’s works and I wanted your opinion on her style. Do you think she is a good writer?

Sans: huh? uh, what do you mean by that? honestly i haven’t really seen much of her work outside what she did for pap and me. i haven’t had the time to look into it as much as i’d like to.

Frisk was sitting next to Sans and was already upset about her mom claiming that Sans and her were not mates.

“I can’t believe she thinks we are not mates. We are mates, right?” 

“we are, but to some species they believe that one isn’t a mate unless it’s fully committed ... kinda like how some humans don’t believe a marriage is complete until after the wedding night... it’s weird.” 

“UGH…” Frisk was frustrated and grabbed her book and started to write again.  Sans didn’t blame her for being frustrated, but he turned his attention back to the phone. 

Toriel: Blue thinks that maybe she might have a learning disability. She says that her books don’t make any sense and there is severe errors. I am looking at one of the books right now. War of the Worlds. She completely took out the part about the aliens weakness and put in that they had a picnic instead and became friends.

Sans: hmmm, wonder if she was just trying to make it more kid friendly... i need to read one of her books though. she’s workin’ on a new one now, she’s still a little frustrated with you.

Toriel: I should be frustrated with her. Lying about her past? What is with that? Plus, it ruins a classic book. She misinterprets words and well… I think you me and Blue should discuss it before we talk to Frisk about it.

“What is wrong now? Am I making her mad because I live with my boyfriend now?” 

“nope. not to change the subject, but did you finish that other book you were working on... what was the title again?” 

“You mean Star Wars? Yeah it is over here.” Frisk grabbed the book and handed it to Sans.

“i was curious if it had anything about stars in it. aside from being fiction.” He chuckled a little as he took the book.

“Not really which bummed me out too.” 

“awwwwww... well, maybe it’ll still be an interesting read.” 

“It is sort of. It is kind of confusing too. They have magic but it is called the “force” but I don’t want to spoil it for you.” The book was pretty much like the original except for certain scenes were completely removed and the part where Luke’s uncle and aunt were killed was revised to they were slightly injured. Words were misspelled and several words were used not used correctly. Sans read the book as Frisk worked on her latest book. Several hours of silence was shared between them but when he read a good portion of the book Frisk commented.

“This is nice… I mean we didn’t say anything to each other but… it was just nice to be with you. Does that make sense? It was a comfortable silence if that makes it easier to understand.” 

“yeah, it is.”

Sans: tori... you familiar with somethin’ called star wars? cuz i feel like i just read a bunch that is... kinda outta order or something.

“What did he say?” Blue asked curiously.

“Have you heard of the story Star Wars? Sans … here text him. He just read Frisk’s version. I think you might be more educated on this subject than I am.” Toriel hands over her cell to Blue.

“Do you know how to text or do you need me to show you?” 

“No, I remember, but thank you.” 

Toriel: Sans, this is Blue. I’m well reversed in the book you’re talking about.

The two ended up in a rather long discussion over the matter and Sans found out that the book was pretty much inaccurate in many aspects. By the time he got done discussing things with Blue; Frisk went to bed a while back. Frisk was nuzzled up to the stuffed version of Sans. So Sans settled on the other side of her, chuckling inwardly to himself over the thing.

The next morning Frisk glanced over at Sans and nudged him a little bit.

“Morning, did you have a nice chat with whomever last night? You were smiling the whole time was it because you enjoyed my book that much?”

“yeah, we were talkin’ about it all night actually. seems blue was once a huge fan of the whole star wars series.”

“Blue? Oh I thought it was mom’s ringtone.”

“yeah, it was. blue borrowed it cuz i had a few questions and tori hadn’t read it.”

“I see. Did she fill in the blanks?” Frisk still couldn’t put it out of her mind about about the whole what her mom said and what happened last night with Blue and Sans.

“yeah, she did. she also wanted to talk to you but i told her that you had already gone to bed.”

“I see. What about?” Frisk asked getting up with the stuffed doll. 

“one of the other books she had, i think. i’d have to scroll through the messages to find it.” He pulled out his phone and flipped through it and nodded.

“yeah... uh... the one titled chronicles of narnia... am i saying that right?” 

“Yeah… it is about kids falling into a closet and ending up in another world.” Frisk muttered. 

“huh. sounds like someone has a good imagination.” 

“Or been here.” Frisk says heading into the other room.

“i wouldn’t know.” 

“You umm… going to s-start a book c-club or something?” Frisk asked as she got dressed.

“nah, don’t have the time for it. i only wanted to know about that one series. might not be factual, but there’s some neat ideas in there in terms of technology.”

“I see so this whole texting Blue for several hours is a one time thing or is it… nevermind. I am being stupid.” 

“i don’t plan to do it on a regular basis sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, nuzzling against her.

“I know you love me. Mom just rubbed me the wrong way with the whole mate thing and I don’t like it when I... ugh… I hate this feeling Sans. Is there something wrong with me?”

“i know, but i’m not going to press you until you’re ready. there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Did you feel this way when I was with Papyrus? I mean I never did anything romantic with him but still…” 

“i know you didn’t... and the last couple of years it did. it was kinda what was one of the factors that pushed me to kiss you. because i wanted you to myself.” Frisk pulled his skull down to her level so she can kiss him lovingly.

“I feel the same way. I need to tell you something… about my past. Please don’t tell mom. I honestly don’t remember much about climbing the mountain but I was sad and alone. I do know I was in a car accident where mom protected me as best as she could but… I still got some major wounds from.” Frisk backed up and turned around before lifting her shirt to show her back. It was all scarred up what looked like maybe from road rash and maybe some skin ripping up. 

“i see.” He murmurs, his fingers lightly brushing against the skin. A featherlight touch. How long could she have had the wound before she was found? Magic could have healed it, but if she’d entered the Underground with the scars even Toriel’s magic wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it.

“I-I don’t... or w-why but I convinced myself I h-heard a voice to come this way. I don’t know anymore. No sane child w-would try to k-kill themselves. I don’t think…” Frisk muttered the last part as she let Sans touch her back. She shivered to the touch but didn’t move.

“i don’t think you’ve ever been insane.” 

“That we know of. I know that Blue seemed scared of things I wasn’t but maybe it is because I am a little crazy is why? I imagine my soul isn’t as pretty as it used to be since I first fell too.” 

“you’re not crazy sweetheart, unless you mean crazy for me.” He teased a little.

“How does my soul look though? You mention that it is pretty once.” 

“ya wanna see? and yeah, it is pretty.”

“Isn’t that the most intimate thing that a couple can do?”

“hmmm, i wouldn’t say that, but it something only a couple that are mates should do.”

“And we are mates!” Frisk beamed turning to face him while pulling her shirt down again.

“yup.”

“Okay but be gentle because I am not sure if it will be painful or not.” 

“it won’t hurt sweetheart. promise. it’ll just feel like something is tugging at ya is all, but it won’t hurt.” His eyelights brightened a little as he summoned the encounter magic that normally was summoned for a FIGHT. There was a tugging sensation as colors drained away from around them and a bright red heart slowly emerged from Frisk’s chest.

“that’s it. pretty isn’t it?” 

“That is… wow… I thought with all this jealousy and stuff that it would be black or something.” 

“nah, your soul only gets dark through actions, not intent alone. and you don’t have any EXP so you have one LV like everyone who’s born. unlike human souls though, monster souls are a little different.” Aside from the soul, there was a small menu that had appeared in front of her: fight, act, item, mercy


	14. Souls

“I got a funny little message in front of me…” Frisk pushed on the Act button unsure what it would do.

Dialogue box:

*Check *Talk

*Flirt *Joke

Frisk pushed the Flirt option because she was just curious what would happen and without really controlling herself she moved closer to Sans and kissed his neck softly.  He flushed in response.

“W-what just happened?” 

“ah... i’m guessing you pressed one of the options in the menu. see, to pull out your soul i used what’s called encounter magic. it’s a type of magic that surrounds two or more souls during a FIGHT.”

“I pushed the f-flirt one because j-joking is what we do all the time and I can see you so I d-don’t need to check you. I umm… sorry?” 

“ah. heh, well a CHECK is different from just looking at someone sweetheart, it shows status of whoever you’re up against. and i don’t mind.”

“I do love checking you out… okay.” Frisk clicked on the check but nothing happened.  Sans laughed a little.

“Uhh… It isn’t working…”

“FIGHTs are turn based sweetheart. i have to do something first before you can.” He clicked his own menu, selecting talk as his option.

“it’s to make things fair and i’m not surprised tori didn’t teach this to you. there’s probably a fair amount she didn’t because she didn’t want you getting hurt. FIGHTs are things most monsters tend to avoid when they can.”

“I didn’t know. I don’t want to fight anyway if I don’t have to anyways.” 

“that’s why there’s an act option. now it should be your turn.” 

“What did you do?” Frisk clicked on check after going through the options.

“just talked.” 

Dialogue box:

Sans

LV 1

Atk 1

Def 1

*A bone-fied comedian.

“Hehe… no you are a handsome bonehead that loves me. You have the same stats as me it seems.” 

“heh, i actually i don’t. but descriptors can change depending on various events and the mood of the one you’re facing, but no one really controls those.” 

“I am hoping when you say I don’t you mean the stats not that you don’t love me right?” 

“that is what i mean. your attack and defense are different from mine.” Frisk clicked on attack and watched the bar appear.

“H-how do I get out of t-this? I was j-just curious and clicked it.” A long white bar scrolled across the screen quickly and then when it got to the other end the word “miss” popped up.    
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Frisk was behind frightened that she hurt him and went over and checked him out physically looking over him.

“no, you didn’t actually do anything. i’m fine sweetheart.”

“Mom said that curiosity killed the slug in a slug trap.” 

“ah, so you hit the FIGHT button then. as long as you don’t tap the bar when it pulls up you’re fine.” 

“Weew. Will you help me get out of this mode? It is making me feel very anxious.” 

“sure.” Sans tapped the Mercy menu on his side. A dialogue box popped up again:

Sans is sparing you.

“it’s in the mercy menu. i can teach you more about it later. you can even practice on a dummy too.” Frisk clicked on the same thing on her side.

Frisk spared Sans. 

Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans and breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“That is stressful. Why would anyone want to do that?” 

“there’s a lot of reasons. mostly it was for self defense before the war, mostly against wild animals, and of course there were territory disputes with some monsters that were territorial. especially during heats.” 

“I am not afraid of you Sans. You won’t hurt me. I never want to do that fight thing with you again unless we do that flirt option… I kinda like that, it was weird though.”

“heh, i wouldn’t mind doing that flirt option outside of a FIGHT. but you probably should know how to defend yourself, i won’t give you a reason to ever fear me. i’m glad you trust me that much. there was one other way to summon your soul, but you’d have had to do it. which reminds me, i was going to show you the differences between the souls, just... don’t touch ok? not that i’m afraid you’ll hurt me, it’s just i don’t think either of us is ready for the consequences of that action.” His soul seemed to glow beneath the fabric a moment before fazing through the material to hover before him. It was an upside down version of her own and it was pure white with a small crack along one side.

“Wow… it is beautiful.” Frisk wanted to touch it but just kept her finger just an inch away like it was as precious as a diamond. He gently cupped his hands around the soul, it gently floated between his hands.

“souls are very sensitive to touch that doesn’t come from their owner.”

“I see. Why didn’t my soul react when you pulled mine out or did you touch it?” 

“because i didn’t touch it. souls don’t have a reaction to encounter magic because it’s neutral. there’s nothing much for them to react to aside from being summoned. monster souls don’t react at all to such magic aside from being trapped within the area the magic is summoned in until the magic is broken somehow. there’s other types of magic that get a reaction from souls though. blue magic, also called gravity magic, changes the gravity on the soul. allowing it to either be increased or decreased, like so.” His soul took on a blue hue and he started to float up a little bit.

“Woah… that is so cool…” Frisk flushed as she watched him. He set himself down and the hue faded from his soul before the soul retreated back to his ribcage.

“blue magic is both mine and my brother’s specialty, but there’s other types of magic out there too. each with different effects. yellow magic allows for yellow projectiles to be shot at your opponent like your soul is a miniature laser gun and the soul is also inverted for the duration of the FIGHT. purple magic restricts movement, green magic heals and defends, orange magic means you need to keep moving, if you see blue magic that doesn’t directly affect your soul then you need to stop in your tracks so it doesn’t hurt.” The only one he didn’t say anything about was red magic.

“I want green magic… I think it would be better than to hurt others.” 

“it is useful.” 

“You can do that too? What can’t you do?” Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it gently with a smirk.

“We better go or we will find a new talent you can do soon…” Her tone was more seductive than usual as she backed up a little bit.

“ah...” He flushed.

“well... apparently not being a blueberry around you is one of the things i apparently can’t do.” He chuckled a little.

“I love the blueberry look though. It makes me feel that I am pretty and it makes you happy and stuff.” 

“you’re not just pretty, you’re beautiful.” Frisk flushed a light cherry red as she fidgeted there before offering her hand to him.

“I think w-we better see what umm… Blue wants to talk about.” 

“about the book you mean?” 

“Yes about the book you guys were talking about. I want to get this done and over with. That way I don’t focus on this too long. I got books to do.” Frisk smirks. She hadn’t a clue what awaited her.

“alright sweetheart.” Frisk held onto Sans as they shortcut to the front door. Frisk knocked on the door and as they waited Frisk tells Sans something.

“I am not good with this whole new human thing. I thought I would be but… I am trying so if I say Papyrus needs a checkup or something like that can you hold my hand or something like that. I just need a little reassurance.” 

“sure.” Toriel came to the door and answered it letting the couple up. 

“Have you decided to tell me the truth today young lady about-” Sans gave Toriel a look like ‘Really?’. 

“No mom. I don't have anything to add.” 

“Toriel!” Blue calls.

“Coming dear.” Toriel says and gave Frisk a look saying that this conversation isn’t over and walked upstairs with Frisk whispering.

“So about Papyrus, Sans.” Frisk joked lightly. He chuckled a little and gave her a kiss on the neck with a smirk. Her face turned a dark red as she wasn’t expecting that of all things. Toriel and Blue were having a hushed conversation at the top of the stairs, Blue didn’t look particularly happy with her mother as the other seemed to have guessed pretty accurately why they hadn’t come up immediately and was almost lecturing the other as if she was the older one in the room instead of the goat monster.

“Hi Blue. Sans said that you wanted to talk about my book.” Frisk’s face was still red as she held Sans’ hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Blue turned from Toriel and smiled a little.

“Yes, I did.”

“What would you like to discuss?” Frisk sat on the couch with Sans. 

“I was reading over a copy of one of your books and I’m a little concerned. Because I know this book series inside and out... and this isn’t what I remember.” The book she was holding was The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.

“I see what is wrong with this book? Maybe you don’t remember it quite… right? Maybe?” That was a weak argument but it was still an argument nevertheless.

“It’s not that, some of the words are out of place and I’m fairly certain there was a battle with the witch, not a tea party.”

“I thought it was a little violent…” 

“It’s supposed to be Frisk. This series is about the forces of ultimate good, versus those of evil. There’s no way around the violence.”

“Series? There is more?”

“Indeed. This was just the first in a series of seven books.” 

“I didn’t know. It is just one book I made a mistake on.” Another weak argument.

“Except that Sans called me last night to find out what really happened to Obi-Wan in the Star Wars book. I can tell you right now he didn’t not exchange phone numbers with Darth Vader because I have read the book and seen the movies more times than I can remember. I know those movies forwards and backwards and even some of the blooper scenes that still made it into the final movie cut because no one noticed.”

“B-but if he just t-talked the issues would have been r-resolved.” 

“No, it wouldn’t have been. In the end, the only redemption Anakin has, which is Vader’s real name by the way, is by sacrificing himself to save his child. He was responsible for the deaths of millions upon trillions of souls.” Frisk was squeezing Sans’ hand by this point and was trying to keep calm. She felt her work was being attacked. He gently squeezed back.

“I understand that you would want for things to be more peaceful, but I’m afraid wars aren’t that way. I also understand that this is something that you put your heart and soul into and that hearing the truth... can be unbearably painful. Frisk, I was once in your shoes. I struggled horribly with the same things you do. Even worse, I stuttered when I read aloud because I was having such a hard time understanding annunciations and pronouncing the words correctly. I was nearly held back in my school a full year because I was so far behind in reading. While my peers were doing fine in learning to read, I couldn’t seem to do it right... and I stumbled horribly... and I had to be tutored both in and outside of school. I hated every minute of it, that I couldn’t do something as read a simple sentence aloud like: The cat had a pretty red ball of yarn.” Blue sighed a bit.

“I’m not telling you any of this because I dislike your writing or anything of the sort, but you need some help. I understand that you don’t wish to distribute books with violence where young minds can find them, I really do, but changing them like this isn’t right either. It doesn’t do justice to the original work or the one who worked so hard to create the story for enjoyment. It’s like defacing a painting because you don’t like what it depicts.”

“I see but sometimes there a pages gone and I haven’t a clue what was there. I try to fix it where it can be fixed.”

“I understand this as well. I think that the ones with pages missing shouldn’t be fixed. That those should be put on hold until a missing page is found or a better copy can be found. Some books out there shouldn’t be read by monsters at all, if you get my meaning.” 

“Yeah... “ Frisk felt so out of her league by this point and was just trying to keep herself together from crying.

“Sometimes, it’s better just to say that you couldn’t find a good copy and let it be at that. I’ve recovered bits of my memory. I went to college to be a teacher because I knew it would be hard to be a writer... I failed to be either. I’m not sure if that is why I jumped or if it was something else.”

“W-well congrats. You h-have umm… earned the job of lead librarian.” 

“Frisk, I don’t want to take over for you, I just want to help. I want to help you be better, that’s what being a teacher is about.” Frisk wasn’t listening as she waved her hand and was shutting her down. 

“Clearly the better option for the monsters is you doing the writing. I w-will figure something out.” Blue sighs.

“I’m done here. She’s not listening anymore.” She got up and left the room. Sans wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Frisk!” Toriel yelled at her.

“What? I did what was right. She is clearly the better option.” Frisk says rubbing her eyes.

“she was trying to help you. not take over.” 

“L-let’s be honest here… if she is r-right and we know how in-frequent books fall d-down here in the first place. Then having me do the j-job is dumb when she knows more b-books than me.” 

“just because she knows more doesn’t mean she’s the best for it. and she clearly doesn’t want it.”

“I didn’t say I am giving up my job but… she can be my commander or whatever. I am just not happy about it.” 

“i think she was offended you assumed that. she didn’t look happy.”

“Well because it sounded like it. Wait did you know this was going to happen?” 

“no, but she and i did discuss the book and the inconsistencies.”

“I can apologize for… what telling her she is superior to me?” 

“i don’t think that’s it.” 

“Learning takes time and I am willing to learn but I can’t delay others from learning things…” 

“yeah, but i don’t think she wants to do anything except help from what i heard. meaning she has no intentions of actually taking the job as a job.” 

“I am not sure what to do…” 

“i wish i had the answer for ya, but she’s ... an odd one. her soul is perseverance, but it’s not near as bright as yours. or what it’s supposed to be. she’s lost a lot of hope over the years.”

“You said that before…” Frisk muttered.

“I tried to give her a job but I don’t know…” 

“i don’t think she saw it that way. she kinda seemed to give up after you rejected her help. i’ve never seen a human soul in this kinda condition before. which, probably isn’t saying much when i’ve only seen about four total up close and personal besides hers.”

“Great I made things worse.” She muttered to Sans. 

“dunno. you’ll only get answers if you talk to her. but i wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t like what you hear.” He glanced over at Toriel. The look was meaningful, he had seen a soul like that once, but it hadn’t been human... 

“Fine…” Frisk got up and went over to her old room and knocked on the door as Sans and Toriel had a talk.

“Come in.” Frisk came in a bit nervously and stood by the door because she thought to keep it brief.

“I just came by to explain why I wanted you to have my position and me working under you. Not only does it earn you respect in the monster community but you know the books. Sure you can teach me all this stuff but the monsters here haven’t had the luxury of books like it is up on top. A book doesn’t come around very often and when it does I try to mass produce it for as many monsters as possible. I am sorry I overreacted. I am very passionate about my books and they mean everything to me. I know that I am a little… crazy but that is all I have is my writing. That is it.” 

“I’m an author Frisk... well, I tried to be one. I know what it means. I understand the passion, but I really don’t want to take over... I was in retail a long time... I ... don’t like being in social settings. I don’t really like being around others at all really. I’ve been through the same routine all my life... I trust someone, befriend them.. and they leave. They forget I exist or worse... they turn on me for some reason. I’ve been betrayed. Lied to. Cheated... I’ve had people I trust steal my things from under my nose. I don’t know what pushed me to jump yet... but I’m sick of it. I’ve never fit in. No matter how hard I tried, what I did... people just took advantage of me. Tried to walk all over me and when I tried to fight back.... they pushed me away, got rid of me in some way or another. My writing is ALL I have now. The only thing I can trust. So you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t stick around or do things the way you think I should, but I really  _ hate _ humans. I don’t want to be one anymore.” 

“I don’t know if there is a way to change but I think if there is a way I think Alphys would be the one to help with that but the Library is quiet and there is no humans but me… I may not understand your situation but I have learned about jealously the last couple of days and that feeling is awful… I saw you as a threat to me because you and Sans apparently got along too well. Last night apparently you talked for hours so you must like to talk… I will see if Alphys can get you a cell and if you need to you can-” Frisk paused for a moment and then continued. 

“contact Sans and talk to him. He is a good listener. To be honest… he probably wouldn’t even like me as much if mom didn’t make him visit all these years.” There was no response to that.

“Toriel… mom made Sans promise to visit me once a year since I was eight. I grew up with Papyrus and Sans. He is probably right about being too old for me but I don’t care.” 

“... Love doesn’t know time. Supposedly, when it’s real... none of that matters, but I wouldn’t know what that’s like. You obviously have those who love you, who genuinely care. Who have enough integrity, at the very least, to keep their word.”

“This stays between us but… mom is not the greatest teacher. I still don’t know about how to umm…” Frisk flushed deeply as she got closer to Blue. \“About sex.” 

“... Human or monster?” She tilts her head to one side, a look of confusion on her features.

“A little bit of a and a little bit of b… I mean I read some errotic things and they mention members and stuff and I have no idea what they are talking about.” Blue snorts in amusement.

“Sorry, but those books aren’t going to help you at all. I went digging through Toriel’s library for information on monsters and found a book that might be up your ally. It describes both actually. From what I can tell, some monster by the name of G put it together. That’s all I can make out of the name, I haven’t seen wingdings in forever, the book is written in both wingdings and English. Complete with photos.” She walked over to the dresser and pulled the book out, handing it over to Frisk.

“They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back; I have no more use for this.” 

“Pfffttt… Mom always says curiosity kills the slug that goes into the slug trap.” 

“She’s probably never seen a cat. Cats are notorious for their curiosity. You could build a hundred traps that aren’t even meant for a cat and the cat would still get caught in it.”

“I don’t know if I have seen a cat outside of a book or if I did it was a LONG time ago.” 

“Can’t imagine many would survive the fall to get here.” 

“I-I don’t want to think of things l-like that.” Frisk muttered as she brushed her hair. 

“I want to believe in good. I think… I am trying to keep everyone’s hope alive that way.” Frisk sat down on the bed and tap it so that Blue would sit next to her. She took Blue’s hand into hers and intertwined her fingers with her.

“I am truly sorry how I acted earlier. I will make sure that you are treated better here than up there. Please give me another chance.” Blue was silent. She seemed to be having a hard time processing this.

“I will give you your space but think about being the captain of the library or manager or whatever the leader is called for library is called up there. Okay?” Frisk let go of Blue’s hand and wrote on a piece of paper several numbers with names and phone numbers of the local people around there. Then Frisk grabbed her cell from her pocket and hand it over to Blue.

“Just for now…” She sighs.

“For now.” She took the phone. Though she wasn’t sure what she would need it for. Maybe she could play some games? She liked Sans’ sense of humor, but she wasn’t going to just start texting him out of the blue. From the book she’d given Frisk, she knew that was a bad idea on so many levels. Maybe once in a blue moon, if she had a question he might be able to answer, she’d send him a text, but she wasn’t likely to speak to him again anytime soon. She barely spoke with Toriel as it was when they didn’t have guests or the two of them weren’t arguing over something Blue considered important... which wasn’t a whole lot really. So far the only thing they’d argued over was Frisk. Not that Frisk knew that.

Frisk left the room and went over to Sans. He looked very upset with Toriel as Toriel says.

“I taught her what she needed to know…” Toriel says before realizing Frisk was there.

“What is going on?” Frisk says taking Sans’ hand. They been discussing how Frisk didn’t know about monster relationships and other various things that Frisk should know about but doesn’t.

“talkin’ education and i disagree with you tori. i’ve answered a couple questions recently that point that you have  _ missed _ some important information.” He was completely relaxed, as usual, but the look he was giving Toriel at that moment said he KNEW what she’d deliberately left out and he was calling her out for it ... just the same as Blue had before the two had arrived.

“Well I didn’t think some information needs to be shared.” Toriel says coolly as Frisk looked between them.

“well, not your call any more. is it?” 

“Oh you are going to just tell and be like that is how it is?” Toriel asks without really pointing the issue out. 

“You know I can hear you two bickering like children from here! This better not be about what I think it is!” Blue calls from her room.

“I was going to tell you that I gave Blue my cell Sans and that if you want… you can if whatever…” Frisk muttered as she avoided eye contact with Toriel.

“i’ll have al find her one of her own, but that will work for now. she can just send your phone back to me after she gets her new phone from al.” Sans had caught her words.

“Let’s see… should I give her the same information she gave me?” Toriel crossed her arms now getting defensive. Frisk had no idea what was going on and Sans had enough. 

“like it or not, she’ll find out. she ain’t a kid no more and this ain’t right.” He looked over at Frisk.

“do ya wanna drop in on al with me?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Frisk nodded and waved at her mom. Sans walked off a few feet towards the stairs before shortcutting them to the lab’s door, just inside the lab off to the side of the doors.

“You okay?” Frisk says looking him over.

“yeah. just too many cooks in the kitchen, as the saying goes.” 

“Blue gave me this book from a G guy. Apparently it has stuff about magic and things.” 

“g?” Frisk nodded and pulled out the book from her bag and hands it over to Sans.

The moment he saw it his eye lights went out in utter shock.

“w.. how the heck did she get a hold of this?!” 

“I dunno. I believe she said she found the book in Toriel’s shelves. I don’t remember seeing the book before but sure… I guess that makes sense.”  After a moment the shock faded, his eye lights flickered back and he relaxed.

“figures she’d have it... all these years, never thought...” He muttered.

“Here…” Frisk made sure his fingers clasped onto the book. He wasn’t in so much shock that he’d drop it, but he knew what he was holding.

“Keep it. It must be important.”

“well, kinda, but also kinda not. this book’s been missing for years. no one knew where it went... kinda like him.”

“It is yours now because it seems to make you happy. I want to give it to you.” She tapped his hand and smiled.

“Or you know you can read it with me…” 

“ah, i think that lather idea is best.” The two went inside it was a weird year that was for sure.


	15. 20th Year Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lemon ahead!

Who knew learning wing-dings was not that hard… okay that was a lie but there were photos and that helped Frisk just the same and she learned so much from the book it had all sorts of information and Alphys and Blue told her quite a bit as well. Sans could hear some noises from Papyrus’ room… well was Papyrus’ room it was now Frisk’s room. She had lived with Sans now for almost a year now. Papyrus and Mettaton had finished a place nearby where she stayed for a couple of days here and there when she just needed some time away. Sans' curiosity got the better of him and he had to peek inside and saw Frisk in a very awkward situation as he closed the door quickly with a blueberry look. 

Well, that wasn’t leaving his head for a while... but he sure wasn’t going to admit it and shortcut out of there. The longer they have been postponing the completion of the bond it seemed to increase the awkwardness between them. It wasn’t uncommon that even though they lived in the same house not to see each other for long periods of time and would probably talk for a couple of hours at most a day. Frisk’s writings skills did increase with Blue’s help but she still felt less capable of getting the story as good as her. Indeed Blue read more stories than her but started to understand Frisk’s situation better when she saw the lack of books that did come her way.  Blue still taught her and helped her develop her own skills so that she could create her own stories that others would enjoy. Though when asked if she would do the same she had shook her head, saying her stories were not meant for the kind-hearted monsters. That they could not understand and did not need to know of the tales she wrote of.

Later on Frisk went downstairs where she spotted Sans. He was relaxing at the table and drinking a bottle of ketchup.

“Hey! Long time no see. Want to ketchup?” Okay it was lame but she thought he would get a laugh out of it.

“sure, though ya know it’s hard for me to mustard up enough condiments sometimes for ya.” He joked back with a grin and a soft chuckle.

“I relish the time I get to spend with my hot dog.” Frisk winked at him sitting at the table with him.

“doggone, that was my line.”

“Pffftt… I been around you too long. I think I'll go bananas without your puns at this point.” 

“mayo or mayo-be not but it’s always fun to peel away some time from other things tibia with ya.” 

“Tease… peal… just grape. You know I am trying to be a good girl.” 

“gettin’ a little fruity there, but as long as you’re not tart it’s all good.” 

“Pfffttt… nah I am just … shoot you win.” Frisk smack the table lightly as she couldn’t think of another food related thing.

“I am in a jam now or in a pickle… How do you come up with all those puns?” They had this conversation before but it was something to just to pass the time. She had been wanting to try somethings but she was afraid to ask him because anytime she has any form of courage he asks her what seems like a million times over. ‘Are you sure?’ Then she loses her nerve. 

“practice, somethin’ on your mind?” Were he honest with himself, the reason he’d asked that was because he was a little unsure, himself.

“N-nothing. I am j-just… same s-stuff…” Frisk got really nervous and got up. 

“I think I will go to Grillbys. I can start drinking now at 20 right?” 

“21. and what are you thinkin’ about that has ya stutterin’? promise i won’t bite, ya know unless that’s what you’re thinkin’ about.” He teased gently. 

“Kinda is… “ 

“oh?” If she didn’t have his attention before she certainly did now.

“I am struggling to be patient and wait for you but... I will wait as long as you need me to wait.” He nearly dropped the bottle. Yeah, okay he wasn’t quite prepared for that response.

“really? cuz ya know... it’s mostly been the other way around.” 

“If I had my way last year we would be doing the tango after I read how we do it.” He flushed slightly.

“I have been waiting for you because every time we get heated you ask me ‘Are you sure?’ over and over and then I think that maybe you aren’t ready and so I just back off.” 

“that isn’t it... just, nerves.”

“About what? That I would stop loving you? I don’t think so…” 

“heh, no, but i’ve kinda been a bit of a shy one when it comes to the topic too ... i dunno what exactly i’m nervous about. i just kinda am.”

“I am not quite sure how we will be… ummm… doing it because you are totally different species but I figured we can just say fuck it and just be together. That… is what Mettaton told me to tell you… but I don’t know.” Sans chuckled a little.

“oh don’t worry about that.” 

“Is there something to worry about?” Frisk teases back. They were both clearly nervous and delaying whatever it was. 

“i don’t think there is anymore.” He tossed the empty ketchup bottle into the trash.

“Nice toss.” 

“thanks.” He felt a shiver of nervous excitement as he got to his feet. She watched him tentatively as he approached her. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind but she wasn’t going to argue. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, it started soft and loving. She returned the kiss as she relaxed into his grip. The first thought that came into her head was.  _ Well at least I don’t have to worry too much with Sans he is pretty predictable.  _ He lightly nibbled at her lips with his fangs. That was new as she shivered at that new sensation and opened her mouth to say something.

“Umm-” He slid his tongue into her mouth the moment she did though, deepening the kiss. Her eyes closed and her tongue tangled with his as she moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close to her. One hand gently tangled into her hair, the other rested on her lower back, fingers skimming beneath the material and along the skin beneath. She somehow broke the kiss and looked right into his eye lights.

“D-don’t tease me… I don’t think I can stand any more... I want you so bad... if you are just playing this will hurt me so much.” 

“i’m not playing.” He murmurs, his tone had dipped slightly. He trailed nips along her neck, sending them both into the bedroom with a shortcut. Frisk was too involved with him kissing her to even notice as she kissed his neck and rubbed his spine by holding him around the neck.  The hand on her back slipped along her spine, skimming along every inch of her skin as he nipped at her shoulder.

“I b-been dreaming of t-this for so long... it feels so much better in real life.” 

“this is only the beginning.” There’s a soft purr to his tone as he slips the shirt from her before returning to nipping at her neck, his hands sliding along her sides up to graze her breasts as he kissed her.  A slight gasp left her once he grabbed her breast and her hands instinctively met his and lifted them just slightly where she was more sensitive and helped him grope her before letting her hands rub his back again. He chuckled softly.

“a little impatient are we?” He nipped at her ear teasingly.

“I like what I like and I wanted you for my birthday since I was 16.” 

“makes two of us.” He trailed his kisses to one breast, sliding his tongue along her skin to gauge her reaction. She arched a little as she moaned and smiled as he did it. She traced her fingers up and down the back of his neck. He shivered beneath the touch, his free hand sliding to her waist as he teased one breast with his tongue before changing to the other.

“I w-would dream of y-you coming to m-my room and just pressing me against t-the wall and… ahhh… mmmmhhh…” Frisk was too busy moaning to finish the line but Sans knew what she meant. It wasn’t hard to figure out, he pressed her into the mattress as he shifted to discard her pants next, his shirt followed. His soul glowed like a miniature nightlight in his ribcage. She reached towards the soul but stopped.

“M-may I?” He summoned his soul through the ribcage. She held it gently and just watched his reaction as she lightly caressed the soul. A groan of pure pleasure came from him the moment she’d barely even touched it. 

“I like it when you moan… it is hot.” Frisk says before placing a light kiss on the soul. 

“ah... stars...” He quivered from the sensation of her lips against it, the soul warmed in her grasp.

“Do you like that?” She asks, making sure he was okay. She had never done anything like that before and she didn’t want to hurt him.

“heh, like isn’t a strong enough word.” He slide a hand between her legs, his fingers lightly dancing along her core, teasing her as he nipped at her skin lightly, near the mark. She arched to the touch and placed more passionate kisses on the soul before she had to let go of it as the sensation was getting intense for her. He could feel the walls inside her start to swell as she moaned. 

“that’s a lovely sound.” He purrs, his fingers lightly dancing along her folds through the material.

“S-sans...I f-fuck…” She gripped the sheets and looked away and her toes tingled with all these new sensations flowing through her. He continued to tease her, his eyelights bright as he watched her, a thrill of pure delighted pleasure thrumming through his soul. He’d been so patient for all these years. Somehow Frisk grabbed him by the rib cage and pulled him down to her and thrust her tongue into his mouth to kiss him heatedly.  He returned the kiss with a groan, a soft glow beneath the shorts betraying his arousal as he shifted to slip the garment from her. Tossing it aside somewhere in the room. He’d then slipped away the final barrier. For a moment they just stopped to look at each other in their complete bareness. 

“I love you Sans. I think you are still fucking hot, naked or not.” Frisk says with a smirk.

“i love you too... and you’re still the most beautiful thing i’ve ever laid eyes on.” He kissed her lovingly before it became heated. She held him close and was able to feel his bones against her. It was an exciting feeling and she loved how it rubbed up against her skin.  The magic that made up his member lightly scraped against one thigh as he shifted to pull her closer to him, a hand slipping between them to resume his teasing of her core without the material in the way. She widened her legs to make it easier but her breathing was quickening as the time past and so was the moaning. She arched into his fingers and whimpered as the sensation seemed to be getting too great even for her to take any longer. He slipped a finger deeper into her, followed by a second soon after. The digits gently prodding and squirming.  She moaned deeply as she cried out in pleasure. Her moans were mixed with heavy breathing as she could feel herself giving into the pleasure. 

“S-sans fuck… Oh Asgore…” A rumbling purr of pleasure rolled from him as he nipped at her neck.

“T-take me p-please… make me y-yours.” He slid his fingers from her.

“how can i deny such a request?” He murmurs, shifting to slowly slide into her, the magic shifting to accommodate her, but still stretching her a little regardless. She was more than ready for him, she moaned as she felt him inside her. 

“F-fuck…” Frisk naturally began to move against him and grind upwards to feel more of him. It pulled a groan from him in response.

“fuck sweetheart... you feel amazing.” She smiled as she kissed him while letting herself drown in the ecstasy he was giving her. It started off slow, but quickly picked up as he seemed to be drowning in her himself, holding her close, nipping at every spot he could get to. It was crazy and passionate and heated all at once and they couldn’t get enough of it. Then it seemed all at once Frisk could feel herself hitting her release as she arched against him with a moan. His own released followed soon after, the waves of pleasure engulfing the both of them; he lay against her as the pleasure took over.

“F-f-fuck… I-I … w-wow…” She couldn’t catch her breath as it seemed her heart was beating faster than she could breath. He nuzzled against her neck.

“shoulda done this sooner....” He murmured.

“Mmmhhmmm… maybe not… maybe… it was better to w-wait…” 

“you were worth every moment.” He purred.

“You too.” Frisk nuzzled against him and placed one leg between one of his to intertwine with him. 

“I love every mome-. I just can’t get enough of you. You make me happy, angry, sad, and everything in between but I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” 

“i’ll never want anyone else.” 

“You say that now and then there will be a ketchup monster then we are both screwed.” Frisk teases. He started laughing.

“except that i’d probably just eat them rather than anything else.”

“Isn’t that a sexual thing too?” 

“can be, but not the way i’m thinkin’ when it comes to ketchup.”

“Pfftt…” 

“probably just have grillby make a giant burger and order of fries and slap ‘em on it. then they’d be gone in a few bites.”

“Kinky…” Frisk joked. He snickered a little.

“shortest relationship ever. wouldn’t last a day.”

“Awww… and they said it would last.” Frisk rested her forehead against his.

“pff, ketchup never lasts around me.”

“I know mom thought me and you would break up. She even set me on some dates when we were dating.” 

“i don’t think she realized just how dedicated i was to you.”

“Or how I was equally dedicated to you or more so…” Frisk says softly as she just looked at his white eye lights.

“well regardless, now that you’re mine i ain’t lettin’ go.” 

“You better not because if you do well… I can’t really fall I am on the ground…” 

“i’m just gonna make you fall for me every day instead. i’ll make it worth the trip.” He grins.

“Oh you are good. You practiced this moment didn’t you? During your heats?”

“i’ve been practicing that line in my head for four years now. though i don’t know if i was lucid enough during heats.”

“That book taught some sensitive spots and so lately I been… ummm... exploring my body so I k-know the feeling a l-little bit.” 

“nothin’ wrong with that., i think i’ll have fun teachin’ you about me.”

“Oh? You will be my teacher? I hope I don’t end up like your ketchup where you turned me over and slap me and then eat me. That… came out really wrong...” 

“the thought is tempting, but i think i’ll be sure to leave enough of you for next time.” He smirked.

“Mom now can’t say anything about me and you being mates. I swear it is either about our relationship status or about how I got here or about Blue. Blue doesn’t bother me as much as the other two.” 

“i’ve kinda noticed.”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin this moment with my complaining. This moment is so special to me.” 

“you didn’t sweetheart, i don’t think anything could ruin it.” He kissed her nose. 

  
  


“You are just perfect Sans.” Frisk says before nuzzling against his neck and resting for a nap. He tugged the blankets securely around them as he held her against him. His soul glowed softly with his love and contentment. 

Toriel and Blue were walking in town and were planning to stop by Sans’ place to wish Frisk a Happy Birthday. Like Sans said, the folks in the city most likely wouldn’t recognize Toriel as being the same Toriel that was the Queen so she didn’t wear the costume she usually put on. It was a nice day and the two talked about some things. Blue seemed to be fitting in better despite the original tension between her and Frisk and Toriel. Several of the monsters even knew Blue by her “name” and said hello to her as they past by. It was still a little tense as some monsters still wanted to take Blue in for her soul but the Judge decreed all human souls couldn’t be touched by anyone but him. 

It seemed that Blue was getting used to Toriel, but she still wasn’t as sociable with any of the other monsters, though she would wave in acknowledgement she often shied away from anything else. Blue neither blamed the monsters nor said anything mean about it. A time or two she had looked like she might say something, but instead had simply turned away rather than voicing whatever it was she might have said. Whatever her thoughts were, she wasn’t sharing.  They arrived at Sans’ place and knocked on the door. 

“Hope they’re home. I’m not really a fan of the cold.” 

“Frisk texted me earlier saying she would be here all day. She says she probably be doing nothing.”

“yeah, but her mate is a teleporting skeleton. there’s still a possibility they’re out.”

“Her “fiance” you mean. They aren’t mates yet.” 

“Yes they are.” 

“Again, I have to remind you the moment they…” 

“You really don’t see it do you? Besides, won’t you be able to smell this sort of thing since you’re a monster? Honestly, I can just LOOK at the two and tell. Mark or no mark.”

“I will if I am in the proximity of the two.” 

“And how close would that have to be? A few feet?” 

“Yes, I saw the mark and smelled it… but it is still like…” 

“No buts. You’re just making excuses at this point.” 

“I don’t want to raise her hopes up as he might just be doing this to just appease her.” 

“Remind me again  _ how _ long you’ve known this guy...” She said with a touch of exasperation.

“Years but it was only the last 20 years we really got to know each other.

“Then shouldn’t you know better by now? 20 years is a long time by human standards to know someone. Honestly, I don’t get why you’re acting like me about this rather than just seeing what’s been right in front of your own muzzle.” 

“Because I want her to stay my little girl okay?” She was pounding on the door very upset now.

“Tori, she’s going to be your kid regardless of whether she’s five or five hundred.” 

“They all say that… I had others… that came and left and never returned.” 

“Yeah, well, either they didn’t love you or - more than likely - they’re still here but not able to come back. Don’t think I don’t know what others say behind my back. I know good and well why they want me at that castle.”

“They were killed… and that is why I want you to be escorted just… for a while longer.” Toriel looked at her with a little concern. 

“I can fend for myself, thanks.”

“I know you can.” Toriel smiled towards Blue.  Before Blue could say anything further the door was opened by Sans.

“heya. what’s with the poundin’?” He was wearing a loose white shirt and his usual shorts.

“Ab-” Toriel stopped mid-sentence as she smelt it. Blue snorted suddenly.

“I told you. Did I not?” She could just tell by her expression.

“You could see it?” Toriel asked Blue again.

“Yeah. When you know what it means to see someone look at you with no love at all... you kinda know what it is to see true love.” She replies somberly. 


	16. Unaligned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unaligned (c) NateWantsToBattle

“uh ...” Well, that wasn’t telling wasn’t it? Which said a lot about what she hadn’t said of her own past. Some questions she still couldn’t answer while others she flat out refused.

“Is Frisk even available?” Toriel asked feeling awkward.

“she’s nappin’ at the moment.” Toriel closed her eyes trying not to think about the two doing the deed. 

“Maybe we should come back in an hour then. Didn’t you want to hit the shop with me?” Blue was trying to make this a little less awkward.

“Y-yeah…” Toriel says and followed like a dummy.

“okay, see ya then.” He watched the two walk off before shaking his head. That Blue was something else, he really had a lot of questions regarding her, but he felt like trying to figure her out was like trying to pry open a clam monster with your bare hands when it didn’t wanna open. He went back to the room where Frisk was sitting up and had the sheet up to cover herself up.

“Who was that?” Frisk asked as Sans came over Frisk lifted the sheet to allow him to cuddle with her again. He settled next to her with a slight purr as she flushed feeling exposed all over again to him. 

“just tori and blue, they’ll be back in an hour.” He nuzzled against her.

“I love being this close to you. I love how your bones tingle against my skin.” Frisk muttered to him. He snuggled against her.

“mm, you’re so soft and warm... i always feel comfy with you.”

“How did we stay away this long? I don’t know…” 

“dunno.”

“Should we call the two and tell them to come another day due to Frisk wanting to hang out with her mate all day?” Frisk teased slightly. He chuckled a little.

“i don’t think it’s necessary, i think blue got the idea during our chat. she mentioned coming back in an hour, but i don’t think they will.”

“You don’t think so? I know my mom. She can be a little… persistent.” 

“yeah... but i think blue can handle her.” 

“I think so too. I am actually surprised that Blue hasn’t smacked her over the head. Mom, for some reason has been very upset with me because of the whole falling in incident. I don’t think she trusts me too much.” 

“i dunno that it’s that so much as that she just wants to know and she’s frustrated that you don’t have an answer. the only reason i can think of that being a thing is because blue  _ does _ remember but whether or not she’s told tori is another thing. come to think of it... the way she acts... i have a feelin’ she’s regained her memory, but for some reason she’s holding back.” 

“Probably is hard for her. I kind of wish I remembered that then remembering about the accident. It would be far less painful I think.” 

“maybe. or it could be harder. sometimes the truth is harder to know than to not know.” 

“Do you think I will ever remember? Is it even important anymore?”

“maybe, but if it’s traumatic you may never remember. only you can decide how important it is.” Frisk smirked a little and quickly waved it away.

“Sorry I was thinking about Blue and my thoughts drifted for a moment as I thought about her soul.” 

“oh? what about exactly?” 

“Red and blue make purple.” She wonder if he got what she meant. His magic being blue and her soul being red. 

“Get it like that one manga or did you ever read it? Sailor Moon. In it there was a story about this Rin kid who showed up from the future and the main characters found out this whole time it was the protagonists kid.” 

“wow, can’t say i have but that’s kinda funny. and while that’s interesting i’m pretty sure blue isn’t our kid.” 

“You sure?” Frisk teased.

“She does act like me and you. That could be why she doesn’t want to talk about her past. Makes you think doesn’t it?” 

“pff, could always ask her ya know. for someone who doesn’t say much, she sure texts a lot.” 

“Does she texts you quite a bit? I am glad I didn’t know that I think I would have killed her if she texted you too much.” 

“no, but i have seen her conversin’ with someone a lot.” He shrugs.

“I say we have a mystery afoot. Blue told me that is a famous line about mysteries. Still don’t understand what so special about a foot but whatever.” Sans chuckles.

“that’s not what that means. that’s an old term. it means “happening” or that something is in progress.” 

“You know what is sexier than your bod Sans? Your sexy brain. I can listen to you all day.” Frisk traced his face with her hand and brought it close to her face to let her kiss him lovingly. He returned the loving kiss.

  
  
  
  


While the two were getting closer Papyrus decided to drop by in his usual fashion slams the door open to Sans’ room as Frisk ducked under the blanket with an eep. 

“What Is She Doing? Is This A Game? I Will Find You…” Papyrus teased about to jump in bed to go under the sheets to retrieve Frisk. Sans caught his brother’s soul before he managed to do that.

“pap ... ya really should knock first. i know you can tell.”

“I Wanted To *sniff* Oh Hang On I Got A Plugged Nose.” Papyrus pulled out a couple of cotton balls out of his nasal cavities. Sans laughed a little at this. 

“okay bro, why don’t you go to the living room. we’ll be down in a bit.” 

“Alright I Will See You Soon.” He set his brother down by the door and released his grip on him. Papyrus went downstairs leaving a freaked Frisk behind.

“I-is it s-safe?” Frisk whispered. 

“heh, yeah sweetheart, i sent him downstairs.” Sans got up again.

“No offense but the only one I want to see this…” Frisk got up and out of bed in her full glory.

“is you.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a passionate kiss before releasing her to dress. She flushed at the gesture, stumbling a few steps before waving herself down. 

“Weew… is it getting hot in here…” He smirked, satisfied and shortcut out of the room so she could dress.

“Mettaton! I Think We Could Install That But I Don’t Know…” 

“install what?” He was leaning on the railing now, looking down at them.

“Hello darling.”

“hey metta.”

“Since me and this handsome mate and I can’t produce an heir. Alphys agreed to make us one.” 

“He…”

“I think it should be a girl.” Mettaton says and the two started dispute on the baby again.

“ANYWAY… We Wanted To Tell BOTH But Mettaton Spoiled The Surprise.” 

“I didn’t know, he looks surprised still.” Mettaton says looking at a catalogue Alphys made up for the pair. It was called ‘Make A Baby Factory! By Alphys Creations!’. The cover included a bunch of baby things but it also included Alphys waving a piece of chalk in her signature lab coat as well.

“uh, actually it’s not impossible to go a more traditional route. i just never told pap. and it’s not a book you’ll find in any library, one sec.” Sans shortcut to the shed, rummaging through some drawers before finding what he knew he needed. He’d made a copy years ago... He picked it up and shortcut to his normal spot on the couch.

“found it.”

“Oh darling you are going to make me short circuit with those jumps of yours.” Mettaton says patting his chest a little bit. 

“heh, i think you’ll be sayin’ that to your kid if they’re anything like me or dad.” He held the book out to the robot.

“What is this?” Mettaton says and Papyrus glanced over at the book and over towards Sans.

“a copy of a book that’s been passed down in our family since we came down here and... well, we were the only skeleton family left. dad made a copy of the original and said he’d give it to me when i was old enough and that the original would go to my sibling but... the original was lost. this is a copy of the original copy that i made. i told myself i’d give it to pap but... that never happened. so i’m giving it to you now.”

“Oh Sans thank you.” Mettaton says and gives Sans a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled a little.

“it’ll probably be something ya both wanna read and it’ll answer a lotta questions that.. uh, one doesn’t really just blurt out in conversation ya know?” 

“Exactly!” Papyrus says as Frisk sneaks down the stairs with a flush, wearing a t-shirt and pants. 

“anyway, i’m sure you’ll find it useful for your future plans.” 

“Speaking of endeavors. Congratulations Frisk on finally getting Sans to find the bed.”  Sans and Frisk flushed.

“He Knows Where The Bed Is. He Basically Lives There.” 

“t-that’s not what he means pap ...” Frisk sat next to Sans and took his hand while staring at the floor.

“but thanks metta.” He entwined their fingers.

“You’re very welcome. Did my line get you two together? I sure hope so.” Frisk nodded a little.

“I-it h-helped.” 

“what line?” He looked a little confused.

“The whole…” Frisk whispered into his ear canal since Papyrus hates swearing.   
“We may be different species but fuck it let’s just screw.” 

“really? huh.”

“He was too busy with the whole… other thing than the line Mettaton.” Frisk says settling next to Sans again. 

“Soon you two will have a little skelly or would it be human? Is it even possible?” 

“eh, don’t expect it will be sooner than you two and your answer is in that book. i’m not discussing that thanks.” 

“N-no offense. I think this step is b-big enough for us for now.” Frisk says shyly.

“one thing at a time, as they say.” 

“Girl, you need to shoot for the stars besides there is a lot of fun things to do.” 

“pretty sure she did. or one specific star.” Sans says, chuckling a little. Frisk flushed even deeper as Mettaton laughed while Papyrus gave a confused look. Sans didn’t seem inclined to explain.

“Are You Guys Talking Code?” 

“kinda.” Sans admits.

“TELL ME HOW TO BREAK THE CODE?!”

“N-no I d-do not t-think-” Papyrus went over to Frisk and picked her up so she meets his eye lights.

“Why Are You All Red? Come On Is This The Secret To The Code. Is It A Conspiracy?” 

“No, I am j-just embarrassed and-” There was a knock at the door.

“I don’t care!” Toriel’s voice could be heard on the other side of the front door.

“Alright then, we’re doing this the hard way.” Was the other muffled voice and there was a yelp of surprise followed by muffled curses and protests.

“uh...” He had only a vague idea of what was going on... 

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” 

“Nope.” 

“What in the world?” Frisk went to the door to look out in shock. 

“sounded like tori and blue.” 

“Sans… you h-have to see this.” Sans went over to the window and snorted in amusement.

“Mom has to weigh quite a bit…” 

“i wouldn’t know about that... but apparently it doesn’t phase blue.” Sans said, laughing. Poor Toriel was being carried like a bag of potatoes through the town, a sight that was both odd and bizarre when one considers that Blue was at least several feet SHORTER than the monster she was hauling.

“Well… this is something I didn’t expect.” Frisk muttered and walked back to the couch.

“WAIT THEY DID WHAT?” Papyrus was leaning over and Mettaton was whispering things to him about the birds and the bees.

“heh, your mom is gonna be in a mood for a while. didn’t think blue was that strong.” 

“You think… mom is already in a mood about me and she HOLDS grudges not people Sans.” Frisk giggled as Papyrus flushed looking at them. 

“well apparently the reverse is true for blue.” Sans snorted.

“SANS!” Papyrus went over and grabbed Sans and dragged him outside. Sans looked up at his brother, still snickering.

“sup bro?” Frisk couldn’t make out what they were saying but Papyrus made a gesture with his finger inserting into his fist and doing that gesture over and over again. Sans flushed before bursting out laughing. Patting his brother’s arm and apparently reassuring the other.

“What in the world…” Frisk was wondering what was being said. As Papyrus made a gesture like someone was hurt and pointed towards Frisk looking concerned. Sans reassured his brother that she wasn’t hurt. Frisk waited for the two to come back and Frisk gave Sans a look to him out of curiosity.

“what?” He wasn’t sure what that look was about.

“Sorry.” Frisk automatically said and looked outside again feeling she hit a nerve of some sort.

“oh, that... he he ... he just had some questions that one doesn’t ask in the presence of polite company... and some concerns.” 

“Will you umm… tell me later?” 

“sure.” 

“NO THAT IS BROTHER TALK! NO GIRLS ALLOWED.” 

“pap, it ain’t good to keep secrets from your mate, besides, it’s not like she’s gonna know every single detail.”

“WELL … Okay… I Just Don’t Want You To Make Fun Of Me. Alright?” 

“I would never make fun of you Paps. You are my brother. Okay… maybe I pick on you a little but I love you.”

“I Know But I Didn’t Know…” Frisk gently rubbed Papyrus arm.

“Sans, can keep this secret if it means this much to you. Okay?”

“don’t worry so much bro.”

“B-but She Will T-think I Am A Pervert?!” Frisk put two and two together and smiled softly and gave Sans a nod hoping he understood that she knew what was going on.

“i don’t think so bro.” 

“You Sure. Will We Have To Do The- Read The Book. Yes. Okay... Sorry Sans.” 

“Darling don’t fret. We will get through this together. Oh by the way Sans I got you a birthday present I guess you won’t need now.” Mettaton hands Sans a medium size box before giving Frisk a gift as well. Frisk peeked at her gift and flushed deeply. 

“uh, thanks?” He lifted the box a little to look inside. Inside was a knock off version of a blow up doll that looks like Frisk. He shut the box

“i’m not even going to ask. but hey, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Heats happen darling. Just don’t pop it on the first go.” Mettaton winked at Sans. Sans flushed a dark shade.

“oh my stars metta...”

“Y-you g-get the s-same thing?” Frisk asked. 

“dunno, but we can talk about it later i think.” He set the box down.

“uh, anyway, you two should read that book later. i’m sure my brother will have a... quite a few ideas from it.”

“I hope so. We tried to have “the talk” but you know…" 

“eh, it’s a little different for us, ya know? but everything ya need to know is in there.” 

“Hopefully soon we will have our own bundle of joy.” 

“I Hope I Can Be As Good Of A Father As Sans Was To Me. Mom Says She Will Help Anyway She Can As Well.” 

“gee pap...” He flushed now, rather flattered by the comment. Frisk smiled and took a photo on her phone. 

“Perfect another for the album.” 

“You Know He Use To Not Let Anyone Take Photos Of Him. Frisk Seems To Be The Only One Who Can Take One.” That was new to Frisk and she glanced at him wondering if that was true.

“er... yeah... i uh wasn’t really photogenic...” 

“No You Always Had A Blue Face Around Frisk As Well. I Think He Was Shy About Being Too Funny Around You Frisk.” Frisk giggled slightly to that and shook her head thinking that was probably not the case.

“g-guilty.” He chuckled a little, flushing a bit more.

“I bet honey. Come on let them play with their toys. Did you give Frisk her birthday present?” Papyrus had nothing in his hand and, with a wave, flowers appeared. It wasn’t echo flowers but some sort of rainbow kind that seemed to keep changing and he presented them to Frisk who took them with a huge grin.

“It Is Alphys And My Gift This Year. I Came Up With The Idea. She Made It Happen. She Also Gave Me The Seeds To Give To You If You Want To Grow Them Yourself.” Frisk was just amused to look at them.

  
“Thank you Papyrus. Is it alright if I share the seeds with Blue?”

“Sure! Nyeheh! Top That Gift Brother!” 

“got to admit, it’ll be pretty hard to do that. ya give the best gifts bro.” 

“I can’t pick because all my gifts come from the heart.” Frisk says trying to be even.

“Darling that is too sweet. We know that is a complete lie but it is sweet.” Frisk was a little surprised as Papyrus nods in agreement to his mate’s comment.

“He Is Right. That Is Like Saying Sans Liking All Condiments When He Only Likes One.” 

“eh, it’s only half a lie because she loves every gift she gets.” Sans admits.

“she just doesn’t want anyone to feel like she loves ‘em any less by pickin’ favorites.” 

“Oh… That Makes Sense. So What Is Your Favorite Frisk?” Frisk paused and put up a finger before handing over the flowers to Sans to run to the room before bringing out the giant stuff Sans and squeezed it tight to make it fart. 

“Pfffttt… Is that a farting Sans?” Mettaton says starting to laugh uncontrollably. 

“REALLY FRISK? That?! But … WHY?” 

“Because it is cute and I love Sans and when he is not around I can hug this Sans and it makes me laugh when I am feeling blue. Just like the real thing.” Frisk says nuzzling up against her doll. The way she talked sounded so pure neither Mettaton nor Papyrus couldn’t argue really against her logic. Sans only laughed, outside the window, snow began to fall in a blizzard fashion. The town’s patrons rushing home to get out of the storm. Footsteps of those nearby muffled by the storm.

“We should get going dear.” Mettaton says opening the door when the snow blew in and caused the machine to shiver a bit.

“uh, maybe ya should stay here for a while.” 

“You guys can stay in Papyrus’ room since me and Sans are mates now.” Frisk suggested.

“a good idea hun.” 

“That Would Be Kinda Nice To Hang Out With The Old Crew Again. See I Can Be Cool Mettaton.” Mettaton giggled a little to Papyrus’ comment.

“the coolest.” Sans says. 

“What should we do?” Frisk says plopping down on the couch with the doll and the box that Mettaton gave her.

“hmmm, how about we make some hot coco and tell stories?” Sans suggests as Mettaton closes the door.

“Sounds good. Sans come with me to the kitchen I got to show you what Mettaton gave me.” Frisk took her box with her and headed to the kitchen. 

“heh, okay. lemme put mine up first.” He picked up the box and shortcut to his room before returning to the living room and walking in the kitchen. Even from the kitchen it was easy to see it was blinding out now. Nothing could be really seen for even a few feet.

“Okay are you ready?” 

“sure.” Frisk opened the box inside was some sex toys and a scandalous blue outfit.

“wow... heh. never thought he had it in him.”

“We are going to have fun some night, but not tonight I think.” Frisk smirked. 

“yeah, not tonight.” Sans agrees, he didn’t exactly have soundproof spells on the rooms, there was never really any need until now. Well, he would have to remedy that soon. The storm was quite the wild one and it would last for several days, keeping those who were there, stuck for some time.

“Should we make some snacks. This is one of those magical storms isn’t? Mom talked about them. She said it messes with your magic a bit.” 

“yeah, it happens so rarely though. anyone caught out in this would have to be pretty dang determined to get where they were headin’ to make it. it’s not recommended that anyone travel in this weather.”

“Do you think mom and Blue made it home?’ 

“yeah, it’s not that far of a walk from here to the doors and they left hours ago.”

“It isn’t that far but you know the forest is dense and if you can’t see two feet ahead of you it is a death trap.” 

“i’d think if tori was in trouble she’d have let me know. i know that forest inside and out. i’ll shoot her a text though just to make sure.” 

  
  


Sans: yo tori.

Toriel: Yes Sans? 

Sans: we got a heck of a blizzard out. you made it back right?

Toriel: You are such a sweetheart. Yes we made it alright. Is everyone okay there?

Sans: good to hear. yeah, me, frisk, paps and metta are good. looks like we’re havin’ company for a while. it’s a white out... that’d be snow problem for me but my bro and his mate are stayin’.

Toriel: Well I don’t have to worry about grand babies so soon then.

Sans: heh, not with us ... paps and metta are planning on it though.

Toriel: Really? Tell them congrats.

Sans: pff, will do for ya.

“Sans did they make it?” Frisk asked trying to look over his shoulder.

“yeah, they’re fine.” Sans tilted the phone so Frisk could see.

“Can you send some of the seeds to Blue for me and a flower to show her as well?” 

“sure.” 

“I think she will like it.” Frisk says with a smile. He took the things from her and stuck them into his inventory then shot off a text to Blue.

Sans: don’t be blue, got somethin’ for ya.

2 attachments

Blue: ha ha. thanks.

Frisk wondered if she looked at the gift with the same curiosity Frisk had when she got it herself.

Blue: i don’t think i’ve seen seeds like these before. i’ll have to see if i can find a spot for ‘em to grow and shouldn’t you be giving frisk flowers?

Sans: heh, not from me. they’re from frisk.

Blue: ah, well tell her thanks for me.

Sans: 10-4

Blue: copy that, over and out.

Sans chuckled a bit.

“She liked them right or did she think it was a joke? I mean you are laughing… curious...”

“heh, yeah, she likes ‘em. don’t need to worry about that. she was wondering what kinda seeds they were though.” 

“Oh I don’t know Alphys apparently made them.” 

“hmm, should be interesting then.” 

“Probably.” Frisk started to look through the pantries for ingredients and sighed.

“Of course we don’t have a lot of food. We usually eat out. Fuck… how long does these storms last?” 

“up to a week, unfortunately. but that won’t be a problem.” 

“How come?”

“pap and i prepared for these all the time. i have supplies in the shed when we need ‘em.”

“Oh thank goodness for you being so prepared and a little well…” She didn’t want to say paranoid as well.

“yeah, pretty much anyone who lives around here knows about it and has stores for such times.” 

“What food do you have is it monster food or regular?” There was a difference.

“monster food of course.” 

“Okay so you guys will be set but I need to figure out how to stretch the food we have for me.”

“worst case scenario i’ll talk to tori. i’m sure she could help.” 

“That is right. She can send food via the text. Okay I can relax now.”

“yup.” Frisk turned to face Sans and caressed his face. He flushed slightly.

“When that day comes and we decide to have a kid… I know you will be the best parent they will ever have. Always cool and collected and so prepared. I am surprised I am so lucky to win your soul over anyone else.” Frisk smirked and was about to kiss Sans when she thought of an idea.

“We should make popcorn and play board games!”

“a good idea.” He was flushed a slightly darker shade now.

“You can kiss me also if... you want to.” Frisk says teasing her lips against his teeth lightly. He chuckled softly, kissing her lovingly before pulling back. She bit her lower lip and smiled.

“why don’t you grab the games pap? i’ll make the hot coco and the popcorn.” He headed off to the kitchen.

“Sure! I Can Grab The Games!”  Sans came back after a few minutes and handed Mettaton a cup then one to Frisk before going back into the kitchen to return with two more mugs, one he handed off to his brother as he set up the first game. He set his own on the coffee table then went back to bring back the popcorn.

“Ummm… This Game May Not Be The Best Game For Frisk. It Is Capture The Human Game.” Papyrus glanced at Frisk it was similar to mouse trap but instead of a mouse was a small army figurine that Sans substituted long ago. Mettaton chuckled as he settled to play.

“it’s all in good fun, i don’t think she’ll mind too much. besides, it’s just a game.”

“This Is How I Learned To Make My Traps.” Frisk settled next to Sans and nodded. It made sense and then she glanced towards Sans.

“Traps? Wait he makes traps for what?” Frisk glances back to Papyrus.

“he wants to be in the royal guard so he makes traps for other humans, puzzle traps mostly. but the only humans here are you and blue.”

“I Will Capture A Human That Way Though Maybe I Should Test It With A Live Subject!” Frisk couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“i think you did already with the first two. after all, blue’s been into town and the only way around your traps is by having them not active or getting through them and at least two of ‘em are always active.”

“True But I Turned Off Some Of Them Hmmm....”

“maybe you should ask blue about it sometime after the weather is calmer.”

“Okay then dearies are we going to play or should I get a bottle to play spin the bottle?” Mettaton joked. Sans snickered a little.

“that’d be a short game metta.” 

“You sure? Frisk could end up lucky with me.” Mettaton joked again.

“with only four of us here... yeah, i’m sure.” He didn’t really like that, but he knew the other wasn’t serious.

“I Am Not Kissing My Brother Like I Kiss You Mettaton. That Is Just Wrong!” That caused Sans to snort in amusement.

“Woowww… okay then no more talk about kissing because the only skeleton I kiss on the mouth here is Sans. Sorry end of story.” Frisk says.

“plus with metta it’s the kind of electrifying experience you’d probably regret doin’.” 

“I Don’t Regret Kissing Him. He Makes Me Feel Oh So Tingly Inside.”

“yeah, but you also wouldn’t be fried by his electricity either pap.”

“It is fine guys. Come on let’s play. Whoever loses gets supplies from the shed okay?” Frisk says with a smirk.

“let’s roll the die to see who goes first.” The die rolled and the game began. At first Frisk was struggling to get ahead. Papyrus was getting far beyond the rest of them. 

“This game really sucks.” Frisk mutters to Sans.

“it’s supposed to be challenging.” 

“Not for Papyrus and Mettaton is not so far behind either.”

“the point of it was to be challenging. this game usually takes a while, the more playing the longer it takes. since it’s not my turn yet... anyone want a refill on the coco?” 

“Me darling and Paps would you like more too?” Papyrus nods as he focused on the board like it was a chess game and lifts up his cup for Sans to take.

“what about you frisk?”

“I will co-“

“No, It Is Your Turn Frisk.”

“I will be okay.”

“i’ll be back shortly.” He took the two cups, along with his own and headed into the kitchen to pour everyone a second cup, with a bit of magic he snagged the empty popcorn bowl as well.

“Nyeheh Beginners Move There Frisk!”

“Papyrus that is not nice. She is clearly not familiar with this game.” Mettaton explains as Frisk glanced at the board confused what she could have done wrong. Sans came back in a few minutes later with the cups and handed them out, with some help of his magic.

“Thank you darling.” Mettaton says taking his cup and handing Papyrus his. He was still in the zone.

“did i make it back in time?”

“Yes But I Thought About Skipping Your Turn. Frisk Insisted That Wasn’t Fair.”

“yeah, she’s right.” He settled down and rolled the dice.

“You Always Said Life Isn’t Fair Though.”

“yeah, but just because life isn’t fair doesn’t mean ya can’t play fairly in games or that you shouldn’t.” A knock came at the door and it made pretty much everyone to jump a little.

“hmmm, that’s odd.” Sans got up and went over to the door. He didn’t think that anyone would still be out in the storm. He opened the door.  Outside was a chilled Grillby his flames were slightly dimmed from the snow.

“ah geeze, come on in before ya blow out pal.” He stepped aside and shut the door behind his friend.

“Thought I could make it home. I was wrong.”

“it’s pretty bad out there, why didn’t ya just stay in the bar?” 

“I would have but several of the monsters are getting too… anxious for my liking and so I left.”

“i see. i can’t blame ya, no one would really wanna be stuck there in this. no offense.” 

“Thank you Sans. I appreciate you letting me in.”

“sure. have a seat. i’ll get you some coco.” He headed back into the kitchen for another mug.

“Grillby darling. Welcome. You can help Frisk. It is her first time playing.” Mettaton offered for him to join and he sat next to her. Sans came back with the drink a moment later and handed it off to the fire element.

“No Fair! She Is Cheating!”

“helping someone out isn’t cheatin’ if there aren’t enough pieces to play. ‘sides, it’s not like he’ll play for her. he’s not that kinda monster.” 

“He is just telling me the rules and stuff.” Frisk says as Grillby whispers how to play and beat the game. The game resumed and it was clear Papyrus wanted to win and in the process took first place, Frisk in second and Sans in third. Leaving Mettaton the loser.

“Oh you guys cheated.” Mettaton teased lightly pushing Grillby as he got up.

“Sans dear where is the supplies again?”

“in the shed. there’s a blue string between here and the shed so you can find it. lemme grab the key.”

“Hang on…” Mettaton lifted Frisk’s shirt and peeked.

“Don’t see a red string attached to you and Frisk.” Frisk pushed down her shirt as fast as she could as she didn’t want anyone to see her like that.

“oh ha ha. did you forget you can’t see it? besides, they’re supposed to be attached to the fingers.”

“Sorry I am not into anime like Alphys is.”

“i’m not either pal and i still know it. you should pay more attention when she’s talking to you. and not just lookin’ at others like that at random, you know how sensitive skeletons are to that.”

“Don’t tell me sometimes when she is going on and on that you don’t find your mind wandering.”

“no, because she’s my friend. i might not remember it all but at least i listen.” 

“Oookkkkaaayy… look I don’t want to hurt your feelings and the road we are on will lead down to that sweetie. So let’s just say bygones be bygones okay?” Mettaton raised his hands in surrender.

“let’s just drop it. i’m not aimin’ ta argue.” He headed upstairs and came down with a silver key. Mettaton took it and left to follow the blue string. Frisk took Sans’ hand into her own. He settled to wait.

“Sorry, that he did that. I didn’t know.” Frisk muttered as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

“i wasn’t expectin’ it either. not your fault. sweetheart.” He murmurs.

“I think he didn’t mean to be rude but he went too far.” 

“yeah, i think he’s been in the spotlight a little too much sometimes. but hey, who am i to judge what he likes to do with his life?” 

“You talking about Mettaton or Papyrus now?” Frisk asked questioningly.

“metta, wait... exactly how would that be about paps?” Had he missed something? Okay, he was a little irritated at the bot, but he wasn’t going to jab at his own brother because of it.

“I thought about the end you were talking about how Papyrus and saying who are you to judge who he likes. I just wanted to make sure.”

“um, no. hmmm. i guess it could be seen that way but i wouldn’t judge my bro either. i mean, he’s the coolest and he is an adult.”

“That is why I asked because I don’t want to be a slug caught in a trap.” Frisk says with a nod.

“point made.” Mettaton came back with a small suitcase and was shivering as Frisk glanced at Sans and back at the suitcase.

“Is that it?” Frisk asked.

“one of yeah.”  Frisk and Sans shrugged as they settle for the week. 

  
  
  


Blue scanned the phone she’d been given, a second phone quietly playing a few songs that were downloaded onto it. It didn’t have service in the mountain and its casing was cracked, but it still worked. She kept it quiet so it wouldn’t disturb Toriel. Its battery was slowly fading as it continued to play, looping through one specific song.

_ The brave and foolish ones _

_ They walk not on the center _

_ The signs are pointing every way _

_ And I don’t know which route’s better _

_ Some will take the fall _

_ And some will see tomorrow _

_ I could be the light or darkness _

_ Redemption or sorrow _

_ How could I live on with what I’ve done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had nowhere to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keep me unaligned _

_ A mother and a child _

_ But one is not accepting _

_ They make their way out to the door _

_ Not thinking for their safety _

_ And now I must decide _

_ If I’ll create a martyr _

_ The voices in my head, they ask _

_ If I’m a man or monster _

_ How could I live on with what I’ve done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had no where to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keeps me unaligned _

_ Keeps me unaligned _

_ Keeps me unaligned _

_ How could I live on with what I've done? _

_ You took me in, showed me love _

_ When I had nowhere to run _

_ You offered me your everything _

_ And I threw it all away _

_ My indecision keeps me unaligned _

  
  


The song fit perfectly to her thoughts, she had been thinking about this for a while now. She hadn’t told anyone though. They wouldn’t understand. She pulled out the book she had and finally made up her mind. She shut off the phone that had been looping the song and took the other. She slipped from the room with both phones and began to gather supplies. She went back to the room with the supplies and wrote a short note and left it on the table before she headed out, wrapped up in a coat to keep her warm and a scarf she’d bought earlier that day in town, along with some gloves. When she slipped out she noticed that she could barely see anything. Toriel had been right when she had told her that it wouldn’t be safe to just venture out ... but this was also the best time to do so. She would have to rely on her memory of where things were and go slow. So it was she set off into the evening, picking her way through the storm. It would take her longer than normal to make this trip, but she was sure she knew where she was going. She knew where she needed to reach. It seemed to take forever, but Blue finally saw the lights of the town winking at her dimly. She moved forward towards them and found Grillby’s but the place was locked. Not that she expected anything less. She walked on, remembering the tunnel that went under a portion of the town. She found the igloo and ducked inside out of the snow, brushing herself off. She would spend the night here. She wondered if anyone else was up. So she pulled out the phone and flipped through her contacts before choosing one. She decided if anyone might be up it would be that skeleton comedian ... 

Blue: hey sans. just wondering if you’re up, if not that’s okay. i just wanted to say i’ve been thinking a lot of what we talked about that one night. i’ve made up my mind. i know it’s probably not what you’d want ... what anyone would ... but i have to do this. it’s what you all deserve. just be careful of those out there who aren’t so forgiving if you decide to leave. if it were up to me i would say stay here, but i know what this means to you guys and it’s not right that you’re trapped down here. 

She lay down, waiting for a reply, but it seems it was too late in the evening now even for Sans. Well, that was okay. She didn’t need to hear back from him. She settled down for a bit of sleep; she wasn’t afraid, if anything, she felt a sense of contentment as she rested. It wouldn’t be long, however, that restlessness would pull her from her dreams. So she trekked down the long tunnel and from the other end of it she used the lights to guide her to the outskirts. She saw Sans’ house, she paused a moment before she took the bag of supplies out of the phone and moved over to the house. She set the phone on the porch with one last message that had been unsent that just sat on the phone:

Thank you for everything, everyone. 

  
  
  


Shouldering the bag she headed out of town, the area got foggy after a while, making it impossible for her to tell if she was making any headway, but after a while it faded and so did the storm. She pushed past it and onto warmer ground. It was strange but she glanced back one last time before she continued on. She kept out of sight of any monsters as she went on before she found a place she could stay for a little while to sleep again. Exhausted. She had gotten further than she had expected and she was in new territory now. She was determined to go on. For now, she used the pack as a pillow and drifted off.

Frisk woke up the next day and Sans was staring at his phone. 

“What is wrong?” Frisk asks Sans as she nuzzled up to him. He just flipped the phone around so she could see the text from Toriel.

“Blue has… what in the world? We need to do something!” Frisk says rereading the message over and over again. 

“easier said than done. we don’t know where she went and even if i have a guess that isn’t going to say for certain she even managed to get out in this weather. there’s no telling how far she got or where she is. we’ll have to wait out the storm.”

“Do you think… what you said about Asgore… what mom said about him. Do you think she is trying to kill herself or do you think she is… mom sounded distraught in the text. What do we do? Sans is it my fault?”

“no, it’s not your fault and i don’t know what she plans aside from getting there.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe if I was a better friend… or something…” Frisk pulled her legs up to her chest feeling distressed about this whole circumstance. 

“yeah, i’m pretty sure.” 

“S-sans what should we do?” Frisk hugged Sans and held him close. 

“for now we’ll make plans, but aside from that there’s not much we can. it’s too dangerous to venture out. even for me.”

“I k-know… fuck… she can freeze out there or get killed by any of the monsters. I don’t think I have the heart to tell the guys. I know she drove me a little crazy but I didn’t want her to kill herself either.” Frisk started to cry into Sans shirt. 

“Why now? I t-thought she was f-fitting in.” 

“i dunno. and the monsters are likely the least of her concerns at the moment.” He wrapped his arms around her, he wasn’t sure what else to say. She rested against him it was unusual sad ending to a birthday that year.


	17. 21st Year

It had been a year since Blue disappeared. No one heard from her nor seen her. Frisk, Toriel and Sans looked for but there was no signs of her. Some monsters would ask about her at the library and that feeling of guilt was weighing on Frisk’s shoulders. She had told them the truth and say she didn’t know and didn’t know what else to say. Being a year of chaos Frisk told everyone that she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday this year and that she wanted to be alone.  The afternoon of Frisk’s birthday she went to water her flower. She kept some seeds for herself and set the flower on the window sill. She blamed herself a lot for Blue’s disappearance even though deep down she couldn’t control the actions of the other.

“Happy Birthday Frisk.” Frisk muttered to herself. A tiny yellow bird fluttered towards her, chirping. Okay, tiny might be an understatement. The thing was as big as a cat, but as far as monsters went, this thing was pretty small... and there was something in its mouth. Frisk retrieved whatever was in its mouth. The bird chirped happily at her and fluttered away, it looked like a letter. Frisk glanced around and opened the letter after she took a seat. 

  
  


Dear Frisk,

Hope this finds you well. Happy Birthday. Take care won’t ya? Cuz there’s a lot of someones who really care about you. 

  
  


Blue

“SANS!!!” Frisk couldn’t help herself but she was so excited at the moment to see the letter. Sans had been drifting off to sleep on the couch. Welp, he was awake now. He sat up, yawning.  _ guess that nap is gonna have to wait. _

He got up and headed towards the door to see what Frisk was calling him for.

“Blue sent me a letter. She is alive!” Frisk brought the letter over to Sans with tears in her eyes.

“hmm. well, that is something. how’d you get this letter?” He looked over the letter curiously.

“A y-yellow bird. Here.” Frisk handed the letter to him. 

“really?” He examined the letter. It looked like printer paper from what he could tell.

“that’s kind of a long walk...” He muttered to himself.

“What did you say? I am just happy that she is okay. I blamed myself this whole year…” 

“this is printer paper... the only place i know of that has that is the lab. which means wherever she’s at... it’s between waterfall and hotland. because that’s where she got this paper, but that bird monster lives in waterfall.” 

“I don’t care if she is in the waterfalls themselves I just… I am relieved.” 

“yeah, we should tell tori.” Sans pulled out his phone and shot off a text.

  
  


Sans: new info. seems blue is somewhere between waterfall and hotland. frisk just got a letter from her.

Toriel: You are going to get her and bring her home. Aren’t you? To make sure she is okay.

Sans: i still aim to find her, but getting her back to the ruins might be another thing. she sent this letter via the waterfall bird. so she can’t be too far despite how long it’s been.

“That is such a great birthday gift. I been… well…” Frisk nuzzled her face against his chest. 

“yeah, and it’s not your fault. she wanted to leave.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“I know and with your brother pregnant and everything it has been so stressful as it is. Then there are the monsters who ask for her and I have no answer to give them.” 

“yeah, she wasn’t even really here that long and she left a footprint. at least now we can just say she moved.”

“Yes, the idea that she died out there alone… that hurt my soul.” 

“yeah, i didn’t want to think about that either. seems she planned this pretty well honestly. she took advantage of the storm to cover her tracks. make it impossible for us to just find her easy.” Frisk rubbed her eyes.

“She is crafty that is for sure. I guess we should tell your brother as well. How far is he by the way? It is weird that a boy can be pregnant.” 

“a few months i think. heh, that’s a skeleton for ya.” 

“Well beyond finding Blue should we get drunk for my birthday? Isn’t that a tradition for 21 year olds.” 

“dunno, but it’s at least a legal thing to do now.” 

“Unless you have birthday plans for me… though I doubt you have any.” Frisk teases.

“certainly not any without you. i got paps a new puzzle this year for his birthday.” 

“I think we should try to find Blue first and from there go to Grillby’s after we drop off Papyrus’ gift.” 

“we can, but that’s a lot of ground to cover.” 

“We should drink tomorrow then. We can at least go to the Echo flowers area and see if she around there.” 

“sounds like a plan to me.” Frisk went to grab some things and put on a heavy jacket on over her regular clothes.

“I am ready to rock!” She says with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Sans and seemed happier than she had in a long time. Sans was starting to get worried at times she would just sleep in Papyrus’ room to be alone. She was obviously dealing with something dark but he didn’t know how to deal with it himself to even help her. He could already see that her soul was brightening up again from its previous cloudy state. At first it was pretty dark but when she found out that she was going to be an aunt it started to lighten up a little. Her determination not to forgive herself was relentless as she held herself alone responsible for something she had no part in. 

That had been something he couldn’t understand, why had she blamed herself for something that wasn’t her fault? Not to mention why was she so stubborn about it? Well, at least things seemed to be looking up. 

“Y-you were right. Sorry this year was… tough.” Frisk muttered.

“I still blame myself for my mother’s death as well. It just… I wanted to help everyone and I felt I failed her too.”

“hun, ya can’t blame yourself for things that you have no control over. it’s not fair to you or anyone else.”

“I know. I been avoiding everyone just so I didn’t have to face the problem any longer. I been even avoiding you and you’ve been so patient with me. Mom says it was her fault and I tell her no and then I try thinking if I saw any signs that she was planning this or thinking this way and sometimes I think I know the moment and other times I find myself saying I hadn’t a clue.”

“there was only one thing that clued me in that she might. it was something she said to me that night we were discussing your book. it was kinda random, out of place at the time, but after that she went back to talking about the book.” He pulled out his phone scrolling through the texts before he showed it to her.

Sans: hmmm, well she really loves her books. so this won’t be easy.

Blue: not to change the subject on you, but how far is the castle from where you live?

Sans: several days walk at least. from what paps told me. Why?

Blue: curiosity, i heard it was far away. anyway, i’ve been working with literature all my life so i think i can find the right words to tell frisk about this. i don’t want to hurt her after all. her stories are creative, just not right in that they’re changing the works of someone else.

“Well… that is something. Wait…” Frisk looked at the date and then glared at Sans.

“You said you had no clue about the whole her telling me about the book. You did?” Frisk shook her head and waved it off.

“Nevermind it is neither here nor there. So she is heading to the castle… why?”

“we discussed the one book, i didn’t talk about any other book. i had no idea how she was going to handle it.”

“I don’t want us to argue about this, it is stupid to argue about forewarning me ahead of something that already happened. It is like beating a dead snail with salt it just welts more.”

“fair enough.”

“So next time you think someone is going to put me into a defensive mode… Know that I give you full permission to give me the heads up that way I can mentally prepare myself. I doubt this will happen again but just in case.”  Frisk nuzzled against his neck and placed a loving kiss there. Now that was something she hadn’t done in what seemed a long time. 

“duly noted.” He replied with a slight flush.

“let’s see what we can find, then maybe have some lunch.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Will you forgive me for being a total jerk and for being distant from you?”

“of course. no one ever said life was all roses.” He nuzzled against her, he’d missed being close, but at the same time he’d understood she needed space to sort things out.

“You are so sweet. I missed feeling… free again. This is nice, to not worry or guilt myself anymore and just enjoy being with you.”

“i missed being close to you.” He lightly threaded some fingers into her hair, the feel of it against his bones was like silk, he loved it. He loved every part of her.

“Me too… I don’t know why I kept myself from you when you make me feel at peace.” She closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead under his chin and relaxed.

“Should we umm… take a nap or “nap” before we go out for lunch maybe… at the echo flower area...?” 

“that sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

“Which one?” Frisk whispers seductively.

“all of it, but not necessarily in that order.” Frisk moved to look into his eye lights before kissing him lightly at first and then a little heated as she felt him kiss her back. With that they shortcut to the room to resume their romantic endeavors.  A few hours later Frisk shook the sleeping skeleton awake. She was attempting to put on her new dress. It was the same color blue as Sans’ magic with white bones looking like it was falling down throughout the dress. 

“Can you zip me up? I know we are going to look for Blue… but I wanted to look pretty for you too.” 

“you always do.” He replies in a soft tone as he zips up the dress. His fingers not so subtly sliding up her skin as he does. She moans lightly as she moves closer to his fingers drawn to them like a moth to a light.

“I missed this... us... “ 

“me too.” He drew her against him, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her cheek.

“You know you keep this up and I will say screw Blue I want to screw my mate.” 

“mmm, could have it both ways...” He purred.

“I have a feeling you will.” Frisk teases as she turns a bit to kiss his teeth tenderly. He returned the kiss lovingly. 

“I packed us a small picnic. I got you ketchup and me soda. Sounds good?” 

“sounds heavenly. you sure you didn’t fall from heaven?” 

“Maybe I did… maybe I came from a different world. Who knows?” Frisk smirked as she twirled around and jumped up just to be caught bridal style by Sans.

“I know the last memories I had was crying in a hospital before I realized I was on top of the mountain. It was very green and steep and I was scared but I must have gone up. That is the only logical thing right?” 

“maybe it’s best that way.”

“That I don’t know? You are probably right. Sometimes I think I remember something but it ends up being just a headache.” 

“well, the past is the past. it don’t make the future. so it’s the present that matters the most.” He said before he shortcut them to the entrance of Waterfall. He then set her down. The air was crisp, but a good deal warmer than Snowdin.

“This place is so beautiful. Alphys says that one of the species of flowers for that rainbow flower comes from the echo flower.” 

“yup.” He was trying not to be caught up in how beautiful she looked in the blue tinted light that bounced around the area. They were here for a reason after all. She set down the basket and grabbed his hands and twirled them. This is where she felt the happiest. It is there with him in the echo fields. Frisk danced around, letting her dress sway it was like she was a child again and she hadn’t a care in the world. She was with her best friend after all why should she not have fun? He watched her with a soft smile. She might not be a professional dancer, but to him her moves were graceful and kept his attention.

“This is so much fun! Are you having fun?” She spun herself into his arms and had the biggest grin he hadn’t seen in a long time. She placed a playful little kiss on his teeth before letting go and running off to splash in the brook nearby.

“Tag your it!” She yells as she played in the water. He playfully plays along and “sneaks” his way up to her. She wasn’t running away as he picks her up from behind around her waist and spins her around as she laughed just having such a good time. His eye lights were bright as they played around, he couldn’t remember having this much fun with anyone; she was the light of his life and made him feel young again.  When they finally settled down for lunch Frisk pointed at her eye and then at her chest and then at him before grabbing the meal and handing it to him. It was a couple of sandwiches she made and some chips. He chuckled, returning the gestures before he took his first bite.

“I may not remember much about before, but me and mom use to do that. I still think it is the coolest still. Although I don’t think it is the accurate way of saying “I love you” in sign language. I still want to say though… thank you for being the best mate that I could ever have. Happy Anniversary. I know you monsters don’t celebrate it but I did get you something pretty special I think…” Frisk pulled out a small box from the basket and hands it over to Sans.

“I hope you like it.” He was taken by surprise. Most didn’t celebrate it, well, at least not this way, because there was so little to be had in the way of resources. He opened the box. Inside was a flashlight and several cards inside.

“It is constellations and if you put the flashlight under it you can project it onto the ceiling. I found a DIY magazine and it had something similar-“ He set the gift aside and kissed her lovingly.

“thanks sweetheart.” 

“You’re welcome.” She blushed slightly.

“you always seem to know how to make me feel special.” 

“Back at you. You do the same… I mean make me feel that way. You got me all flustered now.” Frisk giggles.

“guess that makes us the luckiest souls in the underground.” 

“Guess so. I wish I could make this projector thing but I don’t know how. I was going to ask Alphys but with my depression and stuff I just- anyways I am glad you like the gift.” She settled next to him and rested her head against his shoulder content with him being happy.

“You know tonight we can look at the stars.”

“yeah, later tonight. heh... i wonder... does that count if i set it up... as makin’ love under the stars?” 

“I would count it.” Frisk flushed a deeper shade of red as she took his hand. His fingers entwined with hers.

“we’ll have ta do that then some evening.” 

“Mmhhmmm… maybe by then I can figure out how to do that star projector machine I saw. It looked so amazing. It took the stars and placed them on the walls.”

“or just find one. it’s ridiculous sometimes what humans throw away.”

“You think someone would throw that away?”

“how do you think we got our tech? humans throw away entire pcs and stuff that don’t quite work, but we scrap ‘em for parts and stuff and build ‘em back up.” 

“I guess that makes sense. I am not that tech savvy to do something like build a cellphone or something like that.”

“maybe not, but al is. she could probably help.” 

“Hehe… I think you really like the idea of making love under the stars.” 

“yeah i do.” In one swift motion Frisk pushed Sans down on the blanket and picked up one of the constellation cards and placed it above her head as she kissed him lovingly.

“Will that do for now? Until tonight… or do you need a little extra to help hold you off...” Frisk says seductively before setting the card aside and sticking her tongue into his mouth and indulging in pure pleasure. He returned the kiss.

“mmm, i think i can wait. you’re worth it.” He purred. Frisk got up and helped him back up before starting to pack.

“Now to find our friend and slap some sense into her. Then we go home and celebrate our anniversary slash my birthday.”

“sounds like a good plan to me.” He chuckled and helped gathered everything up before they headed off again.

“Where are we?” Frisk asked not really recognizing where they landed. 

“still in waterfall.” 

“Oh I guess I didn’t recognize this place...hehe guess I got distracted by the local attraction.” Frisk says eyeing Sans with a smirk. Sans chuckled a little.

“well you’ve never been this far in either. there’s not been a point.” 

“Hehe… hiding things from me Sans? I am joking come on let’s go see if we can find Blue. Oh wait you can see souls! Can you see her soul?” 

“heh, yes i can see souls and no i can’t see ‘em through the cavern walls unless it’s really thin. There’s a bunch of souls around here, but they’re monster souls. here, come look.” He beckons her over to a floating flower that seems to have some sort of glowing pearls around it.

“What is that?” Frisk says going over to see what he was referencing to.

“heh, look closer.” When she did she could see the pearls weren’t pearls, they were eggs. Tiny versions of what looked like seahorses were curled up.

“Oh my goodness they are so adorable. Hello little floating seahorses. How are you today? Can you understand me? Do you enjoy this flower?”

“heh, i don’t think they understand ya yet. they’re babies.”

“Why did we come here to talk to baby seahorses? Are we going to talk to their dad?” 

“i figured you’d wanna see ‘em. nah, their parents aren’t around. it’s safe enough here that the aarons don’t usually need to guard their eggs.”

“I think this is the cutest thing next to what our kid will look like in my head.” Frisk gently stroked an egg near the head of one of the baby seahorses. Sans chuckled.

“anyway, shall we keep lookin’?”

“Sounds good.” Frisk took Sans' hand and let him lead the way. She took photos with her free hand and was telling Sans some cute jokes like.

“How do you know hot is faster than cold? Because you can catch a cold.” He laughed as he enjoyed the time with her.

“flower you gettin’ so good?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know but I bet it has to do with this handsome skeleton I hang out with. He has a funny bone that I get a kick out of.” 

“he he, now that’s a rib tickler.” 

“Yeah Papyrus is hilarious… Oh snap…” 

“ouch.” He said, but he was laughing.

“Blue! Where are you?” Frisk says in a sing song voice as she look around. There was a rustling nearby in some grass. A shadow darts into deeper grass. Without thinking Frisk darts towards the grass wanting to see what that was.

“frisk wait!” There’s a whimper as the shadow darts off from the tall grass, further in and Sans wades into the grass after Frisk.

“It is okay!” She yells towards whatever was darting through the grass.

“We won’t hurt you. Please stop.” Some monsters did not seem to listen as they started to throw attacks at Sans and Frisk feeling threatened by the pair. Although in this case it was a bunch of... music notes??? Sans summoned bones to protect Frisk.

“shyren cut it out!” The monster whimpered, hiding in the grass now, a little light glowing.

“we didn’t mean to startle you. c’mon out.” After a moment from the grass the fish monster emerged shyly, a little light dangling from an antenna on her head. She hummed a little.

“yeah, i know. look we’re just looking for a friend. we didn’t mean to cross paths with you.”

“I am s-sorry… wait let me try this again.” Frisk coughed into her hand before starting to sing.

“I am sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to. We were just going thru. Looking for Blue. And that is true. Please help us if you have a clue.” The shy monster glances around but shakes her head. It doesn’t seem that she has seen their friend.

“eh, well, thanks anyway shyren.” 

“Well that was stupid of me wasn’t?” 

“coulda been worse, but i wouldn’t run off again like that. shyren’s mostly harmless, but there are other monsters around here who don’t know you. they might attack out of fear or from knowing you’re human. not all of the monsters we come across have forgotten what one looks like. but most of ‘em will leave you alone as long as you’re not by yourself.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Sorry Sans. I didn’t mean to make you scared, I thought they were Blue.” 

“don’t worry too much about it hun. i know you did and it would have been nice if it was, but i knew it wasn’t cuz i could see their soul. i might not be able to see through thick cavern walls, but i can see through grass and water. let’s get going, there’s a lot of places to explore here and i’ll let ya know if i see anything.”

“Oh… I yeah… I guess I will let you take the lead.” Frisk stuck out her hand for him to take. She felt a little ashamed she went on ahead of him. He gently took her hand and drew it up for a gentle kiss.

“it’s fine, i know how eager you are to help.”

“Still if I die it is not like I get another shot at things.” That confused Sans.

“that’s not entirely accurate.”

“What do yo-” There was a yelp from a monster that made Frisk jump and hide behind him. 

“W-w-w-we c-c-come in p-p-peace…” 

“relax, it’s just a temmie. they’re pretty harmless.” 

“Hehe yeah… I w-was just t-testing you. You pass.” That was a total lie as a sweat drop went down her face. He gently patted her shoulder.

“to answer your question, it has to do with your magic.” 

“Mom says my magic ability is to talk to ghosts.” 

“that’s not your soul trait though, this has to do with your soul trait. every human has one of seven traits. yours is the most powerful of them, and the most rare. determination. a trait that is not governed by any specific emotion and that is why it’s not only rare, but many fear its power. the main trait of a red soul allows them control over the present timeline.”

“Why doesn’t mom tell me any of this… why does she hide it from me?”

“like i said, it’s one that many fear. i imagine she feared what the outcome might be if you knew that you had the ability to cheat death itself by returning to a point in time prior to when you die.”

“Do you fear me as well?” 

“no. and i don’t really fear the power itself... more like its misuse. during the war, the reason so many monsters died was because they came up against a red soul. a merciless one. monsters are strong in magic, but if there’s enough intent behind a blow... enough LV... we don’t really stand a chance no matter how much hp we have. monsterkind was all but wiped out in that war because humans feared we’d steal their souls.”

“I see. I am sorry. I don’t think you guys are bad and I love growing up with you.” 

“we’re not, unlike humans, monsters are born from compassion and kindness from the get-go. we’re not the blank slates humans are when they’re born. we don’t have to be taught how to be kind. we simply are because that is how we are born. humans, on the other hand, can be taught to be kind or to be cruel. and it was fear that drove the cruelty that led to us being down here.” 

“I guess… but can’t humans be the same…?” Frisk muttered feeling a little on the defensive side now. She felt like he was attacking her a little bit. Wasn’t he basically saying that she had to be taught to like the monsters? She didn’t feel that was fair to her.

“no, not all humans are the same. some are good. not all the humans that ended up staying here were bad. some of them lived good lives until accidents happened. or just time.” 

“No human survived down here very long have they?” 

  
  


“well, human lives are a little more fragile than monsters sometimes. but there was one or two i think that managed to live well off for a good while in waterfall before they met their end.” 

“H-how l-long was that?” Frisk couldn’t even look at him at this point. 

“hmm, i think the longest one lived down here for around two decades. he was kinda the shy type, but he loved to cook. he used to come down to snowdin every once and a while and help grillby out. he was pretty old though originally when he came down here, he was an adult at least.”  _ Two decades? 20 years… fuck… in seven years I will be here the same length he was. That will be it and a reset which will make everyone upset.  _ Frisk thought to herself.

“i miss the guy. it was a shame what happened.” Frisk was so involved in her thoughts she didn’t even hear him at this point as the continued to walk. He noticed she wasn’t quite paying attention as he pulled her away before she just stepped off into the water rather than crossing the bridge.

“whoa there.” 

“I d-don’t… oh…” Frisk glanced down and felt herself sighing a bit. 

“it’s clear your mind isn’t all here sweetheart. you about took a dip. not that it’s cold but i don’t think that’s the kind of surprise you’d enjoy.”

“W-what if I d-didn’t come back up?” Frisk asks looking into the water.

“it’s not that deep. and there’s no way i would let that happen.” The water of this river was more like a stream as the water seemed like it would only be waist high at the deepest part.

“What if I die and I am forced to do a red soul thing?” 

“a load?” He asks.

“Yeah, I t-think I did it once… I think… mom says it was a dream.” 

“that... was a long time ago. and i am not sure what you expect me to do. it’s not like i can control that.” 

“Would you be upset with me? That is what I am afraid of… I don’t want you to be be upset with me.” 

“nah. i wouldn’t be upset. i wasn’t the first time, but i do remember it. see, i have the ability to remember things like that because i have a little bit of determination myself. more than most monsters.” 

“Is it because we became mates?” 

“no.” His eyelights were hazy a moment as he went on.

“no, i had this dt long before i even knew you existed.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you depressed.” Frisk hugged him and held him close.

“nah, it’s not that. i volunteered.”

“Does this involve G?” 

“mmm, about that. i’m the only one who remembers him.” He paused a moment.

“when i was a kid, my brother and i weren’t the only skeletons in the underground. there was one other. and he was a brilliant mind. his name was w.d. gaster. but he had a problem, he couldn’t speak english. he could only speak in one of the old languages, the one he spoke in was wingdings.”

“That makes sense why the book was weird. Sorry…” 

“those symbols you saw were wingdings and it’s not weird. he couldn’t speak english, but he could write it and understand it. he had to learn sign language to speak with others. myself included in that. i learned sign language just by watching him. when i was a teenager i became his assistant, i left paps with grillby and his family to work with him. he was kinda humerous sometimes, others not so much, but we got along well enough.”

“Was he like your brother or dad?” 

“more like a good friend. we weren’t related.”

“Again, I am sorry that you lost him. That no one remembers him.”

“yeah, well it’s not such a bad thing for me but i can only wonder what it is to him. i have the feeling he’s still out there ... somewhere. if i could just get the machine to work again i might be able to bring him back.” 

“Is there anyway I can help? I am willing to do what I can if you tell me.” 

“i appreciate it, but if i’m strugglin’ with the logistics of the blueprints of that thing i don’t know that you can be of any help. and the blueprints are solely in wingdings to begin with.” 

“Oh…” Frisk backed up and shifted awkwardly. 

“I guess it is the thought that counts. Maybe Alphys or- no knowing you probably done all that.” She muttered as she continued across the bridge. 

“i did try. it’s hard to convince someone, even someone who trusts and knows you, to help you with something when they can’t even remember the one you’re trying to save even exists. honestly, i’m pretty aware how crazy it sounds, talking about someone who can’t be proven to exist.”

“I believe you. Like I know that you believe in me.” He smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

“thanks sweetheart.” 

“I know I am not the smartest but if you ever need to talk about it, I can still hear you out. Mom said once that if you bottle things up you are like a snail trapped in its shell.” Frisk smiled lightly. She knew deep down that he probably wouldn’t tell her much as he would keep things to himself but at least she let him know the option was there.

“heh, yeah. it can be.”

“We better get going. We have to celebrate our anniversary still.” He could tell that there was something bugging her but he wasn’t sure what was wrong.

“true. ya know that talking thing goes both ways. if ya ever want to anyway.” She paused and glanced up at him.

“I know and you know I am not smart. It just kinda bums me out that you can do all these amazing things and I want to help but I can’t. I feel kinda useless. To be honest even hearing about the other humans makes me realize the mortality rate for me to die soon is pretty high… and I almost did die with Undyne and did die once. I am just being a snail fail is all.”

“i wouldn’t say that. just because you don’t know the stuff i do doesn’t mean you’re not smart or that you’re useless. just means you have different talents and the chances of you falling into lava or other things that were the downfall of humans before are less likely now.” 

“Unless Paps decides to do balance training again.” Frisk recalls that birthday.

“why do you think i tagged along? i wasn’t about to let you fall.” 

“I was so bummed that day. I was trying to get you take a nap with me so I could make out with you.”

“ah.. i think that one went over my head.” 

“I know it did because you let me step onto that stupid treadmill of yours.” Frisk playfully slaps his arm. Sans snorted.

“not my fault you walked into a dark room without turning the light on first.” 

“I didn’t know where the switch was. Plus I think you wanted to see me half naked.”

“that was an unexpected bonus ... the whole treadmill was just a prank.”

“You know for someone who claims not to do anything that treadmill was used quite a bit… in fact that is a pretty crafty trap. Still it kinda sucked.”

“you’re not the first one to fall for that one actually.” 

“I imagine not. Papyrus fell on it. I imagine your next mate will fall on it as well.” Frisk says the last part a little somberly.

“wasn’t planning on it.”

“Wasn’t planning for Paps?”

“no, i planned for that actually, i meant that last part.”

“You know my lifespan is… I didn’t think about it until you mentioned the others.”

“i knew about it.” 

“Papyrus once told me about monsters and humans used to be together but I don’t know if it is true. That once upon a time by sharing their magic it extends the human’s life to the lifespan of their mate.”

“according to our history books it is.”

“Do you think it is true? Or do you think it is a legend?”

“i can’t say i know for sure it is, but i’d like to think it is.”

“I like to think so too. If it is right I should basically stop aging soon right. That is what happened to you. I think… wow today we are just going through a roller coaster of emotions aren’t we?”

“we are and, if i remember right, it would require a bond of souls to actually do something like that.” 

“Bond of souls? That sounds right… I am guessing that is something deeper than being someone’s mate?”

“hmm, well i don’t know about deeper since i don’t know much about the subject itself, but it is said to be a stronger connection between two souls to share magic like that.” 

“If we share magic will you be able to load as well? Maybe… that is the key to saving your friend. Maybe you can load before he disappeared or whatever and save him. Could that work?”

“nah, bonding doesn’t work like that. it creates a connection of our souls and their existence, but it doesn’t allow you to use my magic or visa versa and even if it did... i don’t think i’d wanna go THAT far back.” 

“Why not? I thought G meant a lot to you. If it makes you happier, why wouldn’t you want to go that far back?” Even if they didn’t end up together the second time around as long as he was happy. Isn’t that what true love is all about? To be able to put one's wants and needs above the other to help them achieve happiness?

“That came out a lot meaner than I meant but if I could I would for you. Even if it meant…”

“well, i know it sounds that way but ya know... going that far back means losing everything i have now. and i can’t say i’d be happier than i am now. plus, messin’ with timelines isn’t my thing. i wouldn’t wanna screw somethin’ up that would change everything. it isn’t worth the risk even if i could do it.” Frisk grabbed him and drew him close for a loving passionate kiss. She didn’t want things to change either but she wanted to let him have that option.

“I love you. I don’t want to give you up but like I said I value you more than my own life and I know you are not supposed to do that, at least mom says, but I can’t help myself.” She rubbed his skull and pressed her forehead against his.

“The moment I could see you clearly I knew you were special to me. If I knew what I know now I would tell myself I was right all along.” He chuckled a little.

“if i knew back then, what i do now ... tori might have scorched my bony ass for chasing you.” He grinned.

“Hehe… true you pervert.” Frisk joked as she giggled.

“only for you.” He teased back.

“I better be the only one. Papyrus told me you had one other love interest.” 

“oh did he now?”

“Uhhuh… a school crush? I don’t know. I don’t really pay attention when he goes on those long winded tropes.”

“pff. oh yeah ... but i don’t really think crushing on your own teacher counts.” 

“Toriel?”

“nah, someone else. no one you’d know, she’s been gone for several years now. lived a good long life.” 

“Ahhh… well I don’t really care. I told him your only love is ketchup, at the time, so…” He just laughed.

“i might love it, but i ain’t in love with it.” 

“You willing you cheat on it with... bum bum bummmmm mustard?”

“ew, no.”

“How about with me? Would you betray your second love to kiss me? Your first love being nap times.”

“heh, yeah, i’d trade the bottle for a kiss from you.” 

“Hehe... We are getting nowhere with all this flirting. We need to keep going or I will end up being pregnant like Papyrus at this rate. Though to be honest I have no idea what pregnancy looks like beyond Papyrus. I imagine humans are different right? Yeah that makes sense.”

“in some ways, in other ways it’s the same. it should be in that book you got from blue.”

“I know but that book… makes me feel like a pervert. I know it is a medical book and it is nothing gross about a body but still it is so detailed and it makes me blush just thinking about it.”

“well, if it helps i’ll go through it with ya.” She went quiet for a minute before smiling and squeezing his hand.

“Just don’t pick on me too much when I ask stupid questions okay?” Frisk smiled and spotted the yellow bird off in the distance. She began to jump up and down excitedly.

“Oh there! There is the bird I saw this morning!”

“mkay, and that seems about right.” The bird was resting on the other side of a small gap of water.

“Umm… how do we get to the other- I got it we swim!” Frisk was taking off her shoes before Sans said. 

“heh, i think your idea is all washed up sweetheart. i’ll get us over there without getting wet.”

“That- That makes a lot of sense.” Frisk smirks and slipping the shoes back on. He chuckled and put a hand around her waist and shortcut them over to the other side. The bird perked up seeing them and chirped a little.

“Hi little… ummm… bird anyway the message you gave me this morning do you know where they are?” The bird shakes its head.

“Shoot. What do we do Sans?” 

“we keep lookin’. not much else we can do. thanks anyway pal.” The bird chirps in acknowledgement.

“Where do we go next?” Frisk asks looking around in that dark area. It was kinda creepy in one sense and beautiful in another. She had no idea where Blue could have gone or if she wanted to be found at all. She sometimes wondered about the human world and if, at this point, would she even fit in.

“let’s continue on. if we keep traveling we’ll eventually hit the tunnel between waterfall and hotland.” 

“Alright. May I ask you a question?” They were walking along as she posed this question to her mate.

“go ahead.” 

“If you had a choice of going to the surface or staying here. What would you pick?”

“probably stay here. i don’t really see much point in going to the surface.”

“Can I be honest? I don’t think I would fit with the others on the surface especially if they try to hurt you guys. I thought about this the other day and if for some reason we do make it to the surface. I would try to help us fit and if we didn’t I would try my best to at least keep you guys safe but knowing now I have loads… well maybe I can do a trial of some sort and test the waters but all in all… I would rather be with you and our future family any day of the week.” 

“i’m for that.”

“I am curious about if we can liberate ourselves and somehow stay down here. Like we can go to the surface for supplies but stay down here for safety.” 

“hmm, who knows?” Sans walked off towards a waterfall, wading into the water.

“A part of me hates thinking that way. I shouldn’t because I-what are you doing?” Frisk flushed a little as he looked cute next to the waterfall.

“there’s a cave behind this waterfall. you just can’t be afraid to get wet to see it.” He ducked through the water.

“Hang on! I am coming!” Frisk took off her shoes and followed close behind carrying them. When she made it on the other side her hair laid matted against her skin and her dress became skin tight and partially see through. There was a cave, but it wasn’t very deep and there was a tutu on the ground, but that was it. No one else was there and there was no evidence anyone had been recently. He glanced over and flushed slightly.

“Did you find anything?” She asked shivering a little. 

“nothing of consequence.” 

“Well that bites. You look hot with that bone tight shirt of yours.” Her voice had a little seductive tone to it. 

“took the words outta my mouth.”

“You agree that you are hot too? Well there are two votes for hot Sans.” 

“pff, i think you know what i meant.” 

“Nope, not a clue.” Frisk joked as she smirked mischievously. 

“okay hot stuff, let’s head back to the house and get a change of clothes. we can search again tomorrow, it is gettin’ late.” 

“If you can catch me…” Frisk ran through the waterfall and ran off although she didn’t get far as the squishy in some parts and in some parts were spiky weeds that on bare feet is not the best sensation to feel. He followed her out of the cavern, giving chase.

“I give… I give! I wanted to be cute… but dang these weeds.” Frisk held her hands up in the air as she surrendered. He chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around her, he shortcut them to the hallway near the bathroom.

“I think I will just change my clothes.” 

“you might want a hot shower first. i’ll grab some towels and stuff.” He headed to the bedroom.

“Pfffttt… okay.” Frisk went into the bathroom and started the shower to let it heat up and when Sans arrived Frisk was peeling away her clothes from her skin.  He set the towels to one side, some fresh clothes set near the sink before he peeled himself out of the wet jacket and shirt. He’d already left his shoes and socks in the bedroom. Frisk peeked over and she smiled. She noticed his soul glowing which she learned later on meant he was happy.

“Happy anniversary Sans.” Frisk says as she went up to him and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss lovingly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close. She didn’t feel shy about him seeing her body anymore as she knew he accepted her for who she was. He loved every bit of her, when they broke the kiss he gently nudged her towards the shower. She likely needed to warm up more than he did, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to admire her.    
  


“I am so cold. I know you don’t get cold but brrrr…” Frisk walked into the warm water that she had already running. 

“i might not get cold, but doesn’t mean i can’t feel it.”

“Cold body warm heart.” 

“heh.” He stepped into the shower behind her.

“You going to help clean me up or…” Frisk teased as she kissed him lovingly once more. 

“hmmm, maybe a little of both.” He teased. The room became steamy and that night they enjoyed each other’s company.

  
  


The following day Frisk had gotten up very early to make breakfast for Sans just to be surprised to see Papyrus in the kitchen.

“Uh… you okay Paps?” Frisk asked. She was wearing Sans’ shirt only thinking it would be kinda cute and sexy. So naturally when she asked this she hid herself behind the doorway.

“Yes! I Just Slept Walk Here. I Woke Up In My Old Bedroom. Anyway I Figured Since I Am Here I Make Breakf- What Are You Doing Behind The Wall.” 

“mornin’. hey bro, didn’t expect you.” Sans yawned, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but that was it.

“Morning Sans. I Was Just Telling Your Mate… My Sister That I Woke Up Here Because I Sleep Walked.” 

“that’s pretty odd. you’ve never sleep walked in your life.” 

“Guess There Is A First For Everything. Nyeheh. This Little Soul Is Trying To Help Me Keep In Super Shape By Having Me Exercise Even When I Am Asleep.” 

“that’s probably not a good thing.” 

“Frisk Come Join Us!” Papyrus says and Frisk shyly comes around the corner. Papyrus gawks for a moment and looks away as it went beyond her butt but not by much. 

“I w-will be right b-back.” Frisk says as she headed for the bedroom. Sans got a glimpse of her rear exposed. He smirked a little to himself as he sat down.

“so, what’s for breakfast?” 

“I Made Pancakes, Sausage, Ketchup Eggs, Eggs And Hash Browns.” 

“sounds great.” He set the food out. Frisk joined them a moment later.

“have you two discussed names yet?” 

“Well It Depends If It Is A Boy Or Girl.” 

“that makes sense, but you can still discuss possible names.” 

“Lora If They Are A Girl And For A Boy…” Papyrus scratched his head.

“Well This Won’t Make Sense I Mean It Is Weird. See I Want To Name Him After You But There Is Another Boy’s Name I Keep Thinking Of And I Don’t Know Why But It Feels Important Too.” 

“What name is that?” Frisk asked before taking a bite of breakfast.

“Gaster.” Sans about choke on his bite. He hadn’t been prepared for that.

“uh, well, that’s a good name too.” 

“Yeah Isn’t It. It Has Been On The Tip Of My Tongue Since I Been Reading That Book. It Is Like So Familiar. Isn’t That Weird.” 

“Sans…” Frisk says with a concerned tone. She didn’t think anyone knew about Gaster at all, let alone Papyrus. Sans shrugged, he had no idea; as far as he knew Papyrus had never known Gaster. At least, not personally. Papyrus had still been just a babybones when the former royal scientist had up and vanished. The two had never met.


	18. Names

“Anyway, It Is A Couple Of Suggestions. I Also Thought Of Chara And Asriel As Well.” 

“after the royal siblings eh? chara might get a big head if you did that.” 

“She already does have a big head.” Frisk muttered as Chara seemed pretty happy about that choice. Sans snickered a bit.

“Hey! I think it would be cool. Even if it is a middle name I would be happy with that.” Chara says.

“nothing wrong with it princess, but if your head gets any bigger there won’t be enough room for us and your ego in this room.” He joked.

“Who Are You Two Oh… Ghost Thing. That Is Still Weird You Two Can Talk To Them. I Can Only Talk To Mom.” 

“more like you can only hear mom. you can still talk to a ghost without hearin’ ‘em. i think the only reason i can hear her now is cuz of my connection with frisk.” 

“I think so and because Chara has her hand on your shoulders too.” Chara stuck a finger in Sans’ ear canal causing Sans to shiver just a little bit. 

“I Would Name Our Girl After Mom But I Think It Would Be Confusing For Our Kid If I Was Talking To Them And Mom Thought I Was Talking To Her Or Visa Versa.” 

“you could use it as a middle name to avoid confusion.” Sans pointed out.

“although i think mom would know, since it doesn’t make sense for us to actually use mom’s name unless we’re talking about her instead of to her.” 

“That Is True Maybe I Can Say Comic Lucida Gaster! That Sounds Like A Good Name Right?.” 

“That sounds like a long name to me.” Frisk muttered quietly.

“sounds great pap.” 

“Who is Comic?” Frisk asks as she knew Sans by Sans…

“WHO IS COMIC?! Are You Serious? Oh Dear Asgore…” He was waving himself down with his hand like he was too hot at that moment.

“pfff.. i haven’t told her.” He looked over at Frisk.

“my full name is comic sans gaster, but no one calls me comic anymore; not since i was a kid.” 

“Wait your last name is Gaster? But I thought you said he was your friend Gaster was.” 

“I Knew I Heard That Name Somewhere.” 

“he is, but that is just the name my parents gave me. like paps’ full name is papyrus roman.” 

“A Great Name For A Soldier.” 

“our parents were kinda traditional, naming us first after our fonts and then after another font that was in similar classification. or in my case, my entire font. as my font was a comic sans version of another font known as aster, but that would have been confusing since aster was also my dad’s first name. so they decided to change it slightly so there was no confusion.” 

“Oh…” Frisk says with a little bit of confusion.

“paps probably heard dad yell at me at some point ... heh, even back then i liked to play pranks and our parents were the first targets.”

“I Am Still Surprised That Your Mate Didn’t Know Your Full Name. I Thought That Would Be Shared Already.”  Sans shrugged.

“it hadn’t come up in conversation yet.”

“After Two Years? You Are Truly Lazy Bones.” 

“It technically been a year… according to mom.” 

“eh, not by my count, but it doesn’t really matter how long does it?” Sans, of course, was counting from the moment he’d begun having interest... which made it four years at the very least.

“How many years do you think we were together?” Frisk asked curious about what he meant.

“eh, i’m too lazy to actually count.” He shrugged, though when his brother had turned away to put away the plates and begin to wash them he grinned a little and held up “4” on his hand briefly.

“You Would Be.” Frisk smirked seeing his hand and couldn’t help but say.

“He isn’t that lazy I swore he was swinging a golf club saying…”

“What In The World Are You Talking About?!” Sans snickered, reaching for the ketchup now, ignoring his brother’s protest.

“FOR you. I will stop with the silly things. I mean FOR you I will tolerate your loud voice too.” Papyrus just seems a little confused but shrugs it off as he washes the dishes while Sans is trying not to burst out laughing as he takes a sip of his ketchup.

“feels like  _ for _ -ever if you ask me.” Sans says, unable to help himself.

“What In The World Is Wrong With You Two?!” Papyrus rubbed his chest as the baby kicked.

“i dunno... i  _ for _ -got what it was.”

“Maybe you are just having trouble seeing the  _ for- _ rest from the trees.” And that was when Sans started laughing. His brother would think they were nuts, but it was worth it.

“You Two Are Making Me Crazy!”

“You know two and two make Papyrus?”

“Four! Why The Heck Are You Asking Such A Simple Question.”

“because you’re such a  _ for _ -giving guy for someone who  _ for _ -gets stuff like that in the morning.” 

“He also is the  _ for _ -runner for being captain.”  Sans nods, still laughing while Papyrus still doesn’t get why this whole thing is funny.

“Sans Can You Check The Baby. They Are Squirming A Lot.”

“heh, sure pap. sit down and i’ll have a look.”

“Should I leave?” Frisk asks as Papyrus glance over.

“nah, i will look without takin’ out the souls.” Frisk nods as Papyrus took a seat. Sans had finally gotten his laughter under control by then.

“Ooohhh boy that was fun.” Frisk says rubbing her eyes.

“I haven’t laughed like that _for_ ever.” Sans chuckled a little in agreement, but settled on focusing on his brother’s soul and the baby soul to see what was up. The baby seemed to be just overly active and was squirming around.

“heh, ya got a regular little bee there pap, buzzin’ around like you do when you have too much sugar. lotta energy, but that aside i’m not seein’ anything wrong.”

“Good! They Seem To Get Super Active When You Do Those Stupid Puns. I Don’t Know What Was Funny But They Seemed Overactive.”

“heh, guess they either really enjoy them or they’re really trying to escape them.” 

“Poor Soul. Unable To Run Away.”

“They could be enjoying it too. Anyway… thank you for breakfast it is very good. Did you tell your mate you were here.”

“Of Course I Did. What Kind Of Mate Would I Be If I Didn’t? A Bad One. Did You Have A Good Birthday?”

“I did. Blue contacted us and-”

“Blue This Blue That. You Need To Get Over Her And Move On. You Are Only Depressing Yourself Now And That Stress Is Going To Eventually Affect Sans And He Doesn’t Need That Nor Do I.” 

“But I-” Frisk protested but was shut down by Papyrus again.

“No Buts.” 

“chill bro, she’s just concerned. i mean, wouldn’t you be if undyne up and disappeared and only left you a note on a cellphone? no way of finding her, no way of tracking, no explanation, just poof. gone.”

“But That Is It. She Has Been Gone For Over A Year. She Is Most Likely Dead. I Am Trying To Help Her Move On.” 

“she’s not dead bro. the letter frisk got from her was from the bird in waterfall. meaning it was recent.”

“Wait… She Got A Letter?” 

“I never got a chance to even tell you.” 

“yeah, she was trying to tell you that.” 

“Oh. Why Didn’t You Speak Up? Come On Use Your Voice Don’t Be Shy.”

“Go home Papyrus. Your hormones are getting the better of you.” Frisk says calmly before Papyrus busted into tears.

“I-I Am Not H-hormonal.” Then he became very angry and flipped over the table.

“I AM NOT HORMONAL!” 

“APOLOGIZE!” He used his orange magic and forces Frisk to the wall with a bit of force. Despite her trying to speak she was unable to. Sans reached out with his own magic, grabbing only his brother’s soul.

“let. go.”

“SHE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE!” 

“l e t g o. n o w.” Frisk’s eyes closed as the lack of oxygen was starting to make her go in and out of consciousness when Papyrus dropped her. 

“What… What Just Happened?” Sans released his magic on his brother. It wasn’t that he intended to throw him around or anything, but he could have overrid the other’s control if necessary, the thing was... that hurt. A LOT, which was why he was trying to make him let go first without having to force that. Frisk laid on the ground passed out and Papyrus stood there stunned. Sans went over to her and knelt next to her, checking to see how she was holding up.

“I-I Didn’t…” Papyrus felt so guilty he didn’t even know where to begin. This is beyond anything he had ever done. 

“you aren’t yourself. carrying a child does that, all the books you should have read by now warn of that.”

“I Did But I D-didn’t T-think I Would H-hurt My Own S-sister.” 

“you assumed you were immune to the temperaments. you’re not pap. no one is. a pregnant monster is a very dangerous one even in the best of moods.”

“I Am… So Sorry. Please… Don’t Report Me To The Judge Or Take Personal Vengeance On Me For The Pain I Done To Your Mate.” 

“you’re my brother. i’m not going to hurt you over this. as for the judge... you won’t have to worry about that.” Frisk coughed a bit as she gasped for air. 

“easy does it sweetheart.” He murmurs.

“I-I Should Go. Y-You Might W-want To Lock The Doors So I Can’t Sleep Walk Here…” 

“that didn’t actually stop you. we always kept the house locked, remember?” Papyrus glanced at the window which was smashed in by him apparently jumping through it. He felt even worse now. 

“look, just go finish cooking before your food burns, i know you were working on something else after you were done with breakfast. you always have the habit of doin’ it because you used to make me a packed lunch every now and then and you always made somethin’ in the morning.”

“Yeah, I Was Making You Lunch… Okay.” Papyrus went to the stove with Frisk blinking as things came back into focus again.

“Hey.” Frisk says in a raspy voice.

“I think my once a month anger issues has nothing compared to Paps.” 

“yeah... heh, i meant to talk to you about that whole hormone thing monsters have problems with. it’s usually worse than humans and just as unpredictable.” Frisk glanced towards the direction of where Papyrus went and whispers.

“No shit.” 

“don’t worry, i won’t let it happen again. it caught me off guard too.”

“I guess better me than you. You only have 1 hp… if you... I don’t think I would be alive either way.” 

“eh, if it had been me i’d have probably shocked him out of it. plus you know, sleeping a lot gives you up to a maximum of ten above your normal hp if you sleep when you’re not hurt. and with as much as i do... i have some to spare.”

“Hehe…” Frisk laughed softly as she caressed his face.

“why do you think he thought i was so lazy? because i was constantly replenishing that hp that you can only do by sleep so i could actually do my job and not end up dust.”

“But of course. Makes sense to me… Still we can’t let him on that l-little secret c-can we...” She rubbed her throat it was slightly sore as well as her chest from the pressure. 

“no, not on purpose anyway. i can’t do much about it if he ever figures it out on his own though. and there’s been some close calls.” 

“You know I will never let you dust if I had a choice. It is greedy to say but it is the truth.” Frisk sat up a bit while rubbing her chest.

“heh, maybe but i know you wouldn’t.”

“I would too! You mean everything to me.”

“pff, i mean i know you wouldn’t let me dust.”

“Oh…” Frisk flushed a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled towards him.

“Well now you know that I am truly committed to the cause… let’s go with that.” Frisk joked lightly.

“heh, yeah, sounds good to me.”

“Sans! Is It Okay If I Take All Of Your Jelly? I Ate All Of Mine And All Of The Jelly From Grillby’s As Well. Oh I Made You Guys Some Hot Cats With Fries And Spaghetti.” Papyrus glanced their way and looked at Frisk with concerned but looked away because he felt ashamed.

“I Am Sorry Sister. I Didn’t Mean…”

“go ahead pap!” Sans called back, wasn’t like they ate much of it anyway. Plus a happy pregnant monster meant everyone else had peace of mind.

“well, knowing him we’ll have most of the day to relax since he cooked lunch and he always cooks more than is edible in one sitting so that’s pretty much supper too.”

“Tell him I am not mad at him okay. I would but my throat hurts too much. Don’t tell him I am in pain.” Sans nods, his healing magic was pretty subpar and with Papyrus being pregnant it wasn’t a good idea to ask for any assistance. He could at least subdue the pain even if he couldn’t outright fix anything.

“i’ll go talk to him.” He kissed her forehead before he stood up. She nodded and rested there for a while. He went to the kitchen.

“I Am Such A Bad Brother.” He yelled at himself by looking into the reflection in the window.

“pap, stop. this isn’t the worst thing. look, neither one of us is mad at you or anything, but you might want to look into getting some magic restrictors until you have the baby if this is going to be the norm. i’d hate for you to accidentally fling Mettaton around. even if he is made of metal that casing that houses his soul isn’t.”

“I Think You Are Right. I Thought I Could Control Myself, Apparently Not. I Still Should Be Reported To The Judge. Frisk Is The Only Being That Makes You Smile Like You Do Now And I Almost Took That Away From You. I Am Her Brother... I Guess I Am A Monster That Beings Should Be Afraid Of.”

“pap i’m not gonna do that. there’s no point in it. you can’t control your hormones at this point no matter how hard you try. mom went through the same thing when she had you, she had to use restraints too and i had to be very, very patient with her on more than one occasion.” 

“S-she did… You did? Oh! Does That Make Me Weak? I Guess Not… Mom Says She Been Trying To Get Me To Listen But I Wasn’t Paying Attention To Anyone But Myself.” Papyrus opened the jelly jar and shoved his fingers in it and then licked them off clean.

“Being Pregnant Is Hard. Do You Think They Will Love Me? Mom Says I Need Chocolate.”

“they already do pap. heh, i think i’ve got some chocolate bars you can munch on then in the freezer. and no, it doesn’t make you weak pap. but yes, the hormones can make you stop listening for short periods of time. mom would know all about that, wouldn’t ya mom?” He chuckled a little as he dug out a chocolate bar from behind some vanilla ice cream.

“Why Aren’t You Wearing The Scarf? Oh Mom Says You Are Indoors Duh! Hey That Is Mean!”

“heh, i keep it on me actually, you just can’t see it. i can hear you mom you don’t need to tell pap to tell me anything.”

“It Is Weird To Hear A Voice But Not See A Physical Being.”

“you kinda just get used to it.” It was only when he handed his brother the chocolate that a piece of the scarf dangled from his sleeve, he had wrapped the thing around one arm when he’d gotten dressed earlier.

“I Have To Admit Something…” Papyrus whispered the next part.

“what’s that?”

“Well When Me And Met… Get Ummm Hot And In The Mood I Take The Scarf Off And Leave It In The Other Room.”

“probably for the best bro. i definitely don’t wear mine during that. no offense mom, but commentary would kill the mood.” 

“Don’t worry I stay in the other room. I don’t want to see either of my boys doing  _ that _ .” Lucida said. Sans snorted.

“valid point, i wouldn’t wanna walk in on you and dad.”

“Oh goodness…”

“come to think of it... i think i  _ did _ actually... just before paps was conceived, but it was cuz i had a nightmare.”

“You did. I was so mortified and thank the heavens things were done when you came in.”

“yeah... at the time i didn’t know what was going on though, i didn’t actually understand what i saw until i was a little older and then i didn’t want to talk about it period... pff. i was so embarrassed.”

“Ew! You Watched Mom And Dad?!”

“pffff... no! i walked in after i heard... um... the end actually... and, if memory serves me i asked them if they were having nightmares too...” He really started laughing.

“We lied…” Lucida replied.

“i honestly don’t blame you for it ma, i would have too if it’d been me.”

“I didn’t want you to have WORSE nightmares.”

“yeah... that wouldn’t come until...” He trailed off, that was a little too close to the truth in admission.

“ah, anyway, i understood later why you lied.”

“It is okay Sans.” She whispered into his ear canal.

“He can’t hear me right now. Just know that you are never alone in this. You have so many that love you.”

“yeah, i know. but it’s still nice to hear.” He murmurs.

“They might not remember but the ghosts of our past do.”

“yeah... they weren’t exactly cooperative though were they? heh. eh, it’s fine. i’m kinda used to not having many cooperate right off the bat.”

“Chara has been convincing souls to talk lately. I don’t know what she is up to.”

“hmm, maybe i should ask frisk, see if she knows. since they’re the closest nowadays. i still don’t trust chara after that little stunt without warnin’ us.”

“Yes, taking over Frisk was beyond anything we could have predicted.”

“frisk was okay with it, that wasn’t the issue i had, it’s that she was trying to get her way without explaining what she was doing or why and while i forgave her for that little stunt with the prince... i can’t forget. he was my friend and it was hard enough just to forgive. i don’t know why she expected me to still trust her after that.”

“Probably because she has been protecting Frisk from the demons. While most of us are good there are a few bad ones.”

“what do ya mean demons? i mean, i know not all monsters are pure and some are kinda nasty but demons?”

“Demons are formed from souls that are completely corrupted. It is those who taken so many souls and found their way down here. Chara has faced at least two and destroyed them without Frisk’s knowledge. Apparently one pushed her down some stairs.”

“yeah.. i was there that year. it was the first time she reloaded. she didn’t know she did, tori convinced her it was a dream since it reset the day. i can’t imagine what those things think they can do. frisk holds the ultimate determination now. even that weed couldn’t touch her. and asgore knows he’s been ruling the roost for too long.”

“Exactly but if they can lower her hope they might be able to control her.”

“killing her wouldn’t lower hope. especially considering her look on life. she was determined to be independent even before i got her glasses to see and she was as stubborn as they come... i doubt dying a few times would change that. might make her cautious around things or scared, but it wouldn’t lower her hope.”

“I guess they aren’t smart. I don’t know but I did see one demon before Chara destroyed it and it is like a rabid dog. I guess there is no thought process even there.”

“... greatest dog... i’d only heard rumors of that one. i wasn’t even... well, you know... when he dusted. there was something wrong with that one, but no one wanted to admit it.”

“Chara has a dagger of sorts and they just kept attacking even though she spared them several times.”

“yeah... i know about the dagger... i’ve seen that thing in my nightmares.”

“I can’t change the past son but I swore to you and I still will protect you and Papyrus and my family from any danger as much as possible.”

“yeah.. funny thing... it isn’t really the past per say... i mean, i have the scar sure... but it’s not really mine.”

“That is for another time I am afraid.”

“exactly. it’s not  _ this _ time. and i sure as heck didn’t know what to tell pap when he discovered his the first time.” 

“I am sorry.” Lucida whispers.

“not your fault my friend ripped open time and space.” He muttered.

“I still can’t protect you. I had to watch in horror and couldn’t do anything.”

“yeah... well i guess we got lucky chara didn’t want vengeance in our lifetime... it’s all the others that weren’t so lucky.”

“You talking about me?” Chara says in a cheery tone and talking into his other ear.

“kinda. more like timelines, but you’re in every one of ‘em same as me and why didn’t you say anything about the demons?”

“Oh… because you probably think I was involved somehow.”

“really? look, i might not trust you, but i’m not gonna jump to conclusions either when you’re killing something. i mean, there’s not point in killing something if it was supposed to bring harm and that was your intentions all along. that’s just self-defeating. give me a little credit here.” 

“How was I supposed to prove that? Plus, it gave you a peace of mind not to worry.”

“i trust mom, you coulda just had her validate your word.” Chara sighed and shrugged.

“and there really isn’t a time i’m not worrying about one thing or another so i’m not sure what ya were goin’ for here kiddo.”

“Nothing. No glory or anything. I was just trying to be good. Okay?”

“i get that, but why the big secrecy? i swear that’s the one thing that never changed about you at all, you never ever explained your own thoughts to anyone.”

“Because…” She sighed.

“okay, not to be insensitive here, but you’re dead kiddo. what in asgore’s name do you gotta fear?”

“I don’t fear. I am just trying to redeem myself and you are a jerk sometimes. Sorry Lucida.”

“eh, i’m not gonna lie and say i’m not. but ya know when you go jerking others around to do things and not explaining anything it makes it pretty dang easy for me to be a jerk to you. seriously, even when you were alive i lost count of the bs you dragged me and azzy into. it was fun, sure, but still, the point still stands.”

“What The Heck Are You Talking About? Mom Says I Should Go Home… Okay Then.”  Papyrus waved as he left.

“bye pap.” Sans says, waving back.

“What do you want from me Sans? You know who I am. I am a kid who fucked up okay.” Chara says with a little bit of annoyance.

“kid, all i know is what you’ve done. i don’t know who you are and i never did because you never told me. you never told anyone as far as i know.”

“My past sucks. You don’t want to know it.”

“yeah, well mine kinda sucks to thanks to a soulless flower who thought to play god for about five straight years. but honestly, the past makes us who we are and we can’t be anyone but ourselves. because how we react to that past now is what makes us who we are.”

“I tell you what next year will be my 50th anniversary of my death. I will tell you the whole story. Sound good? Then you can hate me forever more.”

“fine, i won’t judge you until then. not properly anyway.”

“Hehe. Yeah you totally will stay unbiased.”

“i never said that, just that it wouldn’t be a proper judgement. i’m not perfect kid.”

“I got to go. Nice chat.” There was a bit of sarcasm there but she felt she was being pushed into a corner.

“nicer than the last one.” He retorted, which was true. With that Chara went over to Frisk for a bit before leaving.

“She is different.” Lucida says watching her.

“always has been. i spent a better part of a few years trying to figure her out. not that i got anywhere with as secretive as she was.” 

“Frisk told me in private that she was the one that helped her accept monsters. It is weird to think that but I can understand it too.”

“i can believe that. after all, monsters were her family right up until the end.” 

“She will need to decide things on her own. At least she has a deadline now.”

“yeah, i just don’t understand why she couldn’t at least do this while she was alive.”

“Hindsight is 20/20.”

“yeah, point taken.”

“It will work out. By next year you will have a nephew to look out for.”

“heh, yeah. that i will.”

“Then you will have one maybe. My babies are having babies. The only regret is not being able to hold them.”

“maybe, i still need to make sure frisk understands that whole process first. and yeah. but at least i can tell ‘em all about ya and dad.”

“T-that would be nice. I still don’t know… I should go.”

“i remember times, and i’ll tell ‘em. like that time dad was hunting all over the house for his lab coat and i was the one who had it all along cuz i was playin’ dress up.” 

“Hehe… I miss him. He isn’t here…”

“really? huh, that’s odd.”

“He is still alive I believe…”

“wait... how is that possible? i thought he was killed with the others.”

“He is stuck in a continuous loop.”

“... if i can get that machine working. i’ll bring him home. gaster too.”

“Please… I miss him so.” There was a slight whimper in the voice.

“i’ll do everything i can mom. i promise.”

“I know you will. I broken my promise to Chara already by telling you that.”

“huh? now why would she make you promise something like that?”

“Because she was trying to power her soul enough so that you could use it to power a machine of sorts.”

“the core ... asgore’s beard ... that kid, i swear.”

“I don’t get it. Is that a bad thing?” Lucida asks wondering as she looks at Sans with curiosity.

“I doubt she got very far. She is always busy visiting her father Asgore and watching over him.”

“further than you might expect. her soul is still functioning well enough to power the core.”

“You still didn’t answer my question though. Is it bad she wants to use her soul for this thing you talked about?”

“the core? no. though i can’t say the soul is in the best shape considering the weed had enough dt in him to over power hers. it’s not powerful enough to use to break the barrier. i can’t say i’m sure what gaster was thinking except that when i saw it... there was... something odd about it that wasn’t like no normal soul. it should have shattered by now, but it hasn’t. it... uh... glitches. as if that makes any damn sense.”

“Yes it does. She has more emotions than any of us and seemed to be able to be seen without having a catalyst.”

“she hides ‘em well, that’s for sure. and monsters say i have a poker face, they ain’t met chara’s.”

“She mentioned a machine anyway. If I find out more I will let you know.”

“sounds good.”

“Sans! We should get going! Blue is out there!” Frisk was up and finally moving again.

“coming in a moment!” Sans packed them a lunch with what Papyrus had cooked.


	19. Near the 23rd Year

Frisk and Sans looked for Blue for several months. She stayed in hiding while Sans’ suspiciousness of Chara increased as time passed. On top of that Sans didn’t know how to begin to tell Frisk there is a chance that both his father and his friend Gaster could possibly be alive. The other thing that was weighing down on Sans was the health of Papyrus and that would change. 

It was 4 months before Frisk’s and Papyrus’ birthday when Mettaton called Sans.

“Darling! It is time! We are with Alphys and oh my it is really crazy here.” 

“thanks for the heads up! we’ll be there.” 

“What is going on?” Frisk was transcribing the book G wrote from the notes Sans gave her. Sans hung up the phone.

“baby’s comin’.”

“W-what? I thought it was coming in a few days?” 

“heh, that’s what we thought too, but the baby always gets to decide when it comes.” Frisk set aside the book and ran over to Sans and took his hands.

  
“I-I don’t know w-what to expect.”

“makes two of us.” He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her before shortcuting them both to the lab.

“S-sans. G-good timing. The b-baby came out s-smoothly.” Alphys was standing outside of the room with a smile.

“good to hear, are we good to go in?”

“Y-yeah go a-ahead. Comic is w-waiting for you Comic.” Alphys giggled. Sans chuckled a little, well that spelled out the gender then. He held Frisk’s hand as they walked down the hall and into the room. Inside Mettaton was holding a small blue bundle and had the biggest smile as Papyrus rested on the bed. 

“hey daddio’s got the bundle.” Sans couldn’t help joking lightly.

“Indeed. Did you hear that Comic dear. Your uncle is being such a kidder.” Mettaton brought over the bundle and it was a small skeleton monster. The eye lights were a bright purple. Sans snorted a little at the unintentional pun and peered down at the tiny little bundle with a soft smile.

“hey there pal.” The child reached up towards the skeleton.

“heh, that’s quite the reach ya got there for someone just born.” He held his hand out to the tiny skeleton, the tiny hands grabbing onto a finger. The baby stuck the finger into his mouth and nibbled on it softly. 

“guess someone’s hungry.”

“Probably. I Am Starving Myself.” Papyrus says tiredly. 

“what would you like to eat? i’ll go get it for ya.”

“Well I Was Eating A Lot Of Jelly But… Spaghetti Sounds Really Good Now.” 

“sure thing bro.” He gently pried his finger away from the baby to go get his brother the food, leaving Frisk with the group. Frisk watched from afar afraid to hurt the baby. She just stood away and smiled.

“I am glad the baby is okay.” Frisk says from the entryway area. 

“You know dearie you can come over. The baby won’t bite- well that is a lie. He did just bite his uncle. Well at the very least he won’t bite hard.” Frisk sneaked a little closer but still kept her distance. Sans came back with a tray that had a plate of warm spaghetti on it and a glass of water as well to wash it down.

“Thank You So Much.” It was like he hadn’t eaten for days as he started to devour the spaghetti.

“sure bro. tough work bringin’ in new life.”

“Here you want to hold your nephew. Frisk is so nervous I would ask her but she looks like she will drop it or squeeze it too hard.” Sans went over to her.

“relax, it’s not hard.”

“What if I break the baby? Sans you hold the baby please. I am afraid.” Mettaton brought the baby over and the child looked up at Frisk. She backed up and was reaching for the door. 

“c’mere hun, you’re not gonna break the baby.” Sans said, taking one of her hands.

“I w-willl.” Frisk says shakily as Mettaton looked at the pair.

“calm down, we’ll help okay?” 

“Here darling. Sans will hold the baby first and while he is holding the baby. I will get a chair and a blanket. That way you can put the baby in a temporary bed. Alright?” Frisk nodded as Mettaton gently hands the baby over to Sans. Sans held the child with practiced ease, after all, he had held his brother.

“He is cute… will that be what our kid would look like?” 

“dunno. but i’m sure they’ll be cute.”

“There you go dearie. Comic won’t get hurt. Sit down.” Frisk sat down and Mettaton put a blanket on her lap. She looked clearly freaked out.

“it’ll be okay sweetheart.” Sans reassures as he walks over, holding his namesake.

“O-o-okay…” Frisk says as Sans gently put the baby onto the blanket that laid on Frisk’s lap.

“Oh dear… oh dear... I am going to hurt him…”  Sans supported her and the baby. One hand on the child and the other on her shoulder for reassurance.

“H-hi there…” Frisk held the child and brought Comic closer as she rocked the baby. The baby squirmed a little bit but nuzzled against Frisk’s breast. Frisk flushed deeply as she became very nervous.

“S-sans... Umm… h-help?” There was some soft sucking sound as Mettaton chuckled softly.

“Oh my what a playboy.” 

“N-not funny the b-baby is trying to- I d-don’t know… eat?” 

“heh, can’t be helped hun, natural reactions and all that. kinda cute though.”

“Kinda cute? He is trying to eat me…” Frisk was flushing a deeper shade of red unsure what to do at all. Sans chuckled.

“not eat you, just from you.”

“I am thinking she should feed him.” Mettaton joked as Papyrus finished his meal and gave Mettaton a look. Sans chuckled and took the tray from his brother when he noticed he was done.

“cute as that might be metta i don’t think she’s quite equipped to.” He took his nephew back from Frisk. She sighed in relief and took a hand to cover where the baby tried to eat from. Sans handed his nephew over to his brother.

“Hello There. Hungry?” Papyrus took his finger and put it close to the baby’s mouth and the baby began to suck on the finger and some magic started to feed the baby. Sans went back over to Frisk.

“This is so awkward… do babies do that often?” 

“do what often?” Frisk gestured Sans to get close and when he did she whispered into his ear canal.

“Suck on boobs.” 

“only when they’re hungry and they think ya can feed ‘em. not that they know the difference.” He shrugged a little. Sans could feel his phone vibrate and he glanced at the phone to see a video that Mettaton uploaded. It was the video of Frisk with the baby and her freaking out with a post.

My baby is already hitting on the girls! XD

Sans looked over at Mettaton with a ‘really?’ expression.

“Come on dear. It is funny!” Frisk gave a strange look towards Sans.

“yeah, a bit. but i don’t think she would agree.”

“What is going on?” Frisk asked not sure what just happened.

“eh, just metta messin’ around.” He wasn’t sure if she’d be mortified or angry... or both, either way he didn’t want to find out about now.

“Oh alright.” Frisk says that with a curious look as if she didn’t quite believe that.

“Dear I think until we get you use to a baby. I think having kids might be something you have later in your life. Nothing personal baby girl. I think you will be a great mom one day but if you are this scared to even hold a baby well… it might be another… I don’t know.” Mettaton says looking over at Frisk before taking the blanket away.

“Another what?” Frisk asks wondering what he was about to say.

“I said too much. I am sorry sweetie.” 

“I don’t understand you said another… Chara you mean? You think my baby will be a Chara?” Frisk says standing up and was offended.

“geez metta, lotta faith ya got there.” Sans clearly was being sarcastic.

“No dearie I meant… long ago when humans and monsters sometimes had a baby. They wouldn’t… be formed properly. I shouldn’t even brought it up. I don’t know if it will happen or not.”

“i see what you’re gettin’ at here, but that wasn’t just a human and monster couple problem.” 

“What is he talking about?” Frisk asked still upset about her presumptions of what he was claiming. 

“from what i’ve read about times before the war, some couples, not necessarily monster and human couples, had problems bearin’ kids. no one really knew the cause of it, but i have my own theories about why it was an issue. most specifically it was an issue for non-organic monsters. but there were others who had the same problem, so it wasn’t exactly something that happened in specific circumstances or specific types of monsters.” 

“I didn’t mean to come across as cross but I think you are a little too emotional and there is no rush to having a baby. You can just spoil ours until later on. Frisk you are still very young and there is no need to rush into this.” 

“i wouldn’t say we are.”

“Besides it is not your choice when we do have a kid.” 

“Woo boy… I think this is getting a little out of hand. Frisk I am sorry I offended you. I am just going by what I see today. That is inappropriate of me. Please forgive me.” Frisk was frustrated and glanced at Sans. Sans decided it was best if Frisk made that sort of decision, he wasn’t going to tell her if she should still be offended or not. He’d support her either way.

“It is fine. I am upset but I won’t start something because of this. My nephew needs us all. I know I am shaky around a baby but I still care for the child.” 

“i can agree besides, with experience you start losing nervousness.”

“Mettaton. I Don’t Want To Disagree With You But My Sister Will Be A Great Mom. The Fact She Is Being Very Careful With Our Baby Is Probably The Fact She Probably Read About How Babies Are Very Fragile. Never Been Around A Child Like Us She Was Trying To Keep Comic Safe. Isn’t That Right Frisk?” Frisk nodded and glanced at the ground.

“On The Topic That Frisk’s Child Might Be Deformed Or Not To Be. That Was Many Years Ago… Alphys Is Very Smart And So Is Sans. I Imagine They Will Take Every Precaution To Protect The Souls Involved. Now If You Don’t Mind I Think I Need To Rest. I Am Very Exhausted. Would Someone Be So Kind To Set Comic In His Bed?” Frisk was taken aback from Papyrus’ wise words. Though she could see Lucida near him so she could have helped a little as well.

“probably a good idea, you two get some rest, we can always visit later.” 

“Yes… of course. I will see you guys later.” Mettaton says a little surprise to hear that from Papyrus. 

“See You Later Frisk And Sans. Comic Lucida Gaster Also Says Goodbye... Well He Would If He Wasn’t Asleep Already.” Papyrus smiled as he placed a soft kiss on his newborn son. Sans nodded and headed for the door. Sans and Frisk left the room when out of the corner of Sans’ eye he spotted Chara going around the corner down the hall ... Frisk clearly didn’t see it as she says.

“Wow, I can’t believe Papyrus said all that. That was … wow …” That was ... unusual. He normally didn’t actually see spirits ... 

“yeah, bro’s as great as always.”

“What should we do now? Get baby things?”

“maybe, i wonder though ...” He headed to the corner Chara had gone around and looked around to see if he could still see her. He spotted her heading for the True Lab. Frisk glanced at Sans strangely.

“Everything okay?”

“i’m seein’ a mischief maker and i wanna know what she’s up to.” He headed to the true lab, wondering what Chara was up to now.

“What? Who?” Frisk was caught off guard and when she thought she caught up to Sans he already seemed to disappear on her. When Sans finally caught up to Chara she was holding a dagger and looking at a giant skeleton skull.

“you really shouldn’t play around in here kiddo. especially not with that thing.”

“I see you want to learn about what I’ve been up to but I am kinda busy at the moment.” Chara says glancing around.

“i can see that. but like i said, this place isn’t a place to play around in.” Mostly there were just supplies in this lab, but there were other things too; some of them fragile.

“We both know that there are beings that shouldn't be here and they can’t leave because they are stuck. I been begging so many souls to let me take a smidge of their energy just to energize my soul enough to finally make things right.” 

“you mean the amalgamations. can’t say i’m surprised you know of them.” 

“It isn’t hard when Gaster is one.” 

“i don’t think he is.”

“Maybe not. But this machine is connected to the lab accident.” 

“actually, this thing has nothing to do with the accident, even if it might seem like it. the only thing this machine does is extract dt from a soul, but you wouldn’t know that since you were never put in it because it wasn’t functional when you were alive.” 

“There was a smaller version when they used it on me.” 

“where do you think i got the idea? listen, kiddo, this one functions but only when it’s needed and honestly, it hasn’t been used in years. not since the last soul fell anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter. I got things to do. I want you to know that on Frisk’s birthday I should have enough energy that you can make that machine to work.”

“and why would i use it?” 

“Don’t you want to see your father again? It requires quite a bit of DT. This is how you will get it.” 

“even if i had the dt i need it wouldn’t do me any good until i got that machine working. i’m still trying to figure out what all fried the last time it worked.”

“I try to help and I fail. I try to do good I fail. No one trusts the human. I get poked and prodded when I was alive.” 

“i ain’t sayin’ it’s pointless, just that your timing is off.”

“You will always see me as a killer. Yes…” 

“how do ya figure that?” 

“Because you said so.” Chara turned around and stared at the ceiling.

“and when did i say that?”

“You told that to your mother. You told that to Frisk as well. I try not to listen but it is like an echo… in a cave.” 

“you mean about the not forgetting?” He stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking back over what he’d said.

“Yes.” She sighs. 

“it’s kinda my job to not forget things like that, but lemme ask you somethin’ before you decide how things are gonna be.”

“Go ahead. I can’t guarantee I will be able to answer what you want but I will try.” 

“doesn’t matter if you answer me or not, but consider it for yourself maybe and honestly, it’s somethin’ i’ve been thinking about myself. something i was asked once by one of the other souls that came through that hall. do you think even the worst person can change... that they can be good... if they just try?” 

“My soul should have burned. I try and try. I don’t know.”

“so you’ve said. over and over again. like i said, you really don’t have to have an answer for it.” 

“Asriel forgave me but I can’t forgive myself.”

“i can’t help you there kiddo.” 

“I came close to but… when I know the only being outside of family looks at me with such distrust and hatred. I don’t know how I should have any hope. To try you need some sort of faith. I try to redeem myself by protecting Frisk and being her friend. You won’t forgive me. I won’t forgive myself until I made it up to everyone first.”

“there’s a sayin ... to help others, first you have to help yourself. there’s no way you’re gonna be able to make it up to anyone if you can’t forgive yourself first and just because there’s distrust between us doesn’t mean i’m holding a grudge. yeah, i haven’t forgotten and it makes me distrust, but it doesn’t mean i hate you. and there’s a difference between forgiveness and forgetting.”

“True but I don’t think you still forgive me. Anyway if I get enough energy you should be able to use my soul for whatever you want.”

“well, i can’t force you to change your mind on that issue. as for the energy, we’ll see.”

“If you forgive me say so. Free a little piece of me otherwise let me keep arguing with myself.”

“i told you years ago i forgave you. you just weren’t willing to accept it.”

“I see… *sigh* sorry. I was- Ahh shit… go to Frisk the demon got out of my sights.” Chara zoomed through the ceiling and disappeared. Sans shortcut to the other side of the door and looked for Frisk. She was in a corner as things were flying. 

“What the fuck is wrong with this ghost?” Frisk yells at Sans unsure what it is going on.  Sans summoned several bones in front of her, protecting her from the flying objects.

“it’s got a bone to pick with you.”

“Just get her out of here!” Chara yells as she slams through a wall. Sans dodged a nearby object.

“easier said than done!”

“Chara?! Don’t fight it! Stop hurting others!” Frisk yells at Chara.

“she ain’t doin’ this cuz she likes it.” Sans narrowly missed being pelted by a gurney. 

“Wha?” A paper towel roll smacked Frisk in the face and she wacked it away.

“we can save the story for later. just keep your head down!” Frisk nodded and curled into a ball as things seemed to get worse.

“the fuck is this thing doing? making a trash tornado?” Sans said, half joking as he ducked around more flying paper towels and several flying syringes that were in bags.  Then everything just fell to the ground as Chara’s voice could be heard but she couldn’t be seen by Sans.

“So much for all that time and effort…”

“don’t give up yet.” Without things flying around he made it over to Frisk.

“W-what just h-happened? Chara why are y-you fading?”

“I am fine. Just too much energy was taken.” Chara explained.

“in short, she’s just tired out. i can imagine dealing with those things is exhausting.”

“It is.” Chara says and moves closer so that they can hear her better.

“Chara I can’t believe you were killing one of your own! I thought you were trying to change. Why are you killing again?”

“I am not killing for fun. I drag the souls to the chamber below. It takes a lot of energy okay!”

“plus you kinda can’t kill something that’s already dead. just stun it.” 

“That is why I drag the souls to the chamber below to contain them with my friends.”

“you dragging them into a soul container or the extractor?”

“Soul container.”

“hmmm, there can’t be too many of those left to use to contain the souls ... and they’re really only meant for human souls so... containing others is different but i can understand your using them.”

“No and I been cramming a couple in a container.”

“i’ll have al help me make some more in the meantime because there’s no telling how many you can cram into one before it’s one too many and they overload it.”

“Why are they attacking?” Frisk asks confused.

“because they don’t like being stuck down here and they’re too stupid to realize that killing you won’t set them free.”

“They are at the stage that they don’t even care about who gets hurt. They lost their humanity. I-I vowed that I wouldn’t take another soul… so even though I have to hurt them I never try to “dust” them.”

“i wouldn’t say sticking them in a container hurts, but it probably ticks ‘em off.”

“It does. I bet if Frisk listens closely without your mother blocking the voices you can hear all the taunts and swearing they do against me.” Which was true but Lucida didn’t let up as she didn’t want Frisk to feel more distraught.

“It is probably best for you two to go now. I will stay with Comic. I will protect him Lucida.” Sans nodded, the bones he’d conjured to protect Frisk from the flying objects disappeared.

“what a mess that thing made.” 

“Sorry, I should have stopped him ahead of time.” Chara says.

“don’t apologize for somethin you didn’t do.” 

“This is so freaky.” Frisk ran over to Sans and wrapped her arms around Sans.

“I thought ghosts were harmless?!”

“ghosts are, but ghost monsters and demons are different.” He shortcut them back to the house.

“Is Chara a demon then?” There was a small package waiting on the coffee table.

“nah. she’s not a demon.”

“Someone was here…” Frisk went over to the coffee table.

“yeah... that’s odd.” The package had a small tag on it.

“Uh, you know what, you open it Sans… I am slightly freaked out about that demon ghost thing.” Sans picked up the tag and looked at it.

“uh, hmmm, seems to be for you.” 

“Who is it from?”

“the tag doesn’t say.” 

“If I get skewered you know we will go back so far…” 

“at least a year probably.” He held the box in his magic and moved it to the other side of the room, then used a bone to pry off the lid. Nothing happened. Frisk glanced at the box and moved over to it to look inside.

“well, it wasn’t booby trapped at least.” There was a motion sensor of some sort it seemed because before she could peer inside a bunch of confetti shot from the box.

“Ahhh!” Frisk jumped behind the couch and hid.

“what the... pff... it’s just confetti.” She wouldn’t leave as she stayed curled up in a ball shaking. Sans went over to the box and pulled out what was inside, besides the impromptu confetti blower, there was a book. With a note on it. He set the box down.

“c’mere sweetheart, it’s not going to hurt you.”

“W-what the h-heck is it?” Frisk asks from where she stayed.

“it’s a book. with a note.” After a moment Frisk went over and picked up the note to read it.

Dear Frisk,

Sorry about the mess with the confetti he he... it was Alphys’ idea. I thought it might be an interesting addition to a small gift. Hope that you find the book useful in some way. 

Blue

“Alphys knows where Blue is! The dino brat knows where Blue is and didn’t tell us!” Frisk hands the note over to Sans as she looked at the book.

“hmmm.” Sans studied the note before he pulled out his phone.

Sans: hey al. got a question for ya.

Alphys: W-what can I h-help you w-with?

Sans: when did you see her last?

Alphys: Frisk? 

Sans: blue

Alphys: Ahh… But s-she said if I said a-anything I be ruining the s-surprise. S-surprise!

Sans: al, you’re not making any sense, what surprise? besides the fact that she seems to have managed to give us the slip for nearly two years. which is saying something because i’m pretty sure i know almost every part of the underground by now.

Alphys: She s-said that she is g-going to be putting a good w-word in to the k- king.

Sans: thanks for the heads up. any idea how long the trip might take her? i can’t imagine the elevators would be her route since too many monsters... and there’s no doubt she’d be getting into a lot of fights that way.

Alphys: I j-just let her use my k-key. You know the p-private elevator that g-goes through the True Labs and a-around.

Sans: great ... the trip is still long enough. that’ll give me five hours from now. thanks.

He pocketed the phone and looked over at Frisk.

“welp, i’ve got five hours to head off our adventurous friend.”

“What is going on? Why does it seem like I am out of the loop?”

“we both were. we’ve been hunting through waterfall, but it seems she somehow slipped past us into hotland and talked al into giving her a key to a lift that skirts around the public ones and the usual walkway through hotland. so she wouldn’t run into any other monster. it’s a decently long trip, but she wouldn’t have to walk and she’d be out of the heat. not to mention the elevator stops just before the castle’s entrance.”

“So Alphys knew and she didn’t tell us why?” 

“dunno. something about a surprise?”

“The… fuck… I swear I thought she was our friend. Why are our friends being so damn secretive?” 

“that’s what i’m going to go find out.”

“Is it okay if I stay home for a bit… I got an upset stomach.” 

“yeah. i’m going to go head her off, you relax.” Frisk nodded and went over to the couch and relaxed.  Sans headed for the door, he didn’t take a shortcut just yet. One hand lightly resting on the scarf.

“i’m trusting you to look after her mom, since chara’s gonna be out of commission for a while.”

“I will. If anything happens you will be the first to know.” 

“thanks.” He went out of sight around the house and took a shortcut to the hall. This was going to be a long five hours ... 

“You should have tried to convince Frisk to come. Although you can tell me what it was like to hold that babybones now. Comic looked so cute.” Lucida said. 

“yeah, he was and it was nice, but i think it’ll be better when it’s my own. one day.”  It seemed like forever, and yet, no time at all as the two talked away the hours. Finally there was the sound of footsteps that alerted him that he wasn’t alone in the hall anymore. They were quiet, cautious. When she finally did appear she was exactly like the last time he’d seen her, except now she had this huge scarf wrapped around her neck in a dark purple and it looked like it was a furred scarf too. Well, apparently she’d run into Mettaton then at some point because there was no other monster likely to have something like that here in the Underground.

“She has changed quite a bit.” Lucida says.

Blue was quiet as she glanced around, walking almost soundlessly through the hall. The sound of birds chirping could be heard in the garden and she went over to one window to peer out. She hadn’t seen Sans yet. Blue stood there for a while, just sort of looking out the window before she turned from it to continue her quiet journey down the long, golden hall. She could only wonder if this was the Judgement Hall she’d read about in books, none of the books had been very descriptive about the hall itself. Just that it was in the castle.

“heh... enjoying the view? it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these kids like you been playing hide and go seek far too long.” She froze where she was at. Sans was standing in front of her. He yawned into his hand and then put his arms behind his head just relaxing.

“You look ready for a nap.”

“i could use one. paps had a kid and you know frisk and i been looking for a girl pretty much everyday since she decided to disappear. then there is the fact my friends seem to be valuing that being over years knowing me over this new person but whatever.” 

“What can I say? A promise of freedom and all they have to do is pretend they never saw me.” 

“ahh... so you think that you are going to free us all?” 

“Undyne let it slip. I figured there was no point in at least not trying, but I knew I’d have to give Frisk the slip... she and I are too much alike and her power exceeds mine.”

“you know that she has been worried sick. last year when you sent that letter she was so excited that she finally got something from you that she practically forgot her birthday. she smiled for the first time in months but what should i tell her when she finds out that i watched you commit suicide?” 

“She’s a good kid and you know, I’m not sure what you should tell her, comedian. I don’t really have all the answers you know. I’m not that smart.”

“he he you are to her. you know today frisk had a moment with the new baby. she didn’t know how to hold a baby since she never saw a baby. she also freaked out when the baby decided her chest seemed like an all you can eat buffet.” Blue chuckled softly.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but it won't change my mind.”

“i still need to do one thing.” Her soul came out a bit as he checked her soul.  The soul was a deep purple despite that it looked in rough shape, like it’d been through several battles.

“Don’t tell me you’re planning on challenging me now.” 

“he he no… too lazy. just want to show you that your soul still has hope. you don’t have to do this.” 

“No, maybe not, but I want to.”

“alright…” Sans released the soul back to her.

“I have things I regret about my life, but this... this isn’t one of them.”

“good luck but i still stand by the fact i still don’t approve of this. there will be others and frisk will miss you. i don’t think i can stop her from knowing and if she finds out she might do a load.” 

“Yeah, she very well could, but ya know... I’m probably the only soul trait that can rival hers. I might not have the determination she does... but i have the persistence and that is enough.”

“you and chara… i swear both of you are driving me nuts today.” 

“I’ve always been stubborn, but for what it’s worth, it’s been nice being here and I don’t regret jumping.”

“i figured something like that was your past. frisk still can’t remember.” 

“She probably doesn’t want to remember. The world above is cruel, Sans. I can’t guarantee it will be safe. That it will be anything like what anyone down here thinks it is, but at the same time, it’s not right to deprive monsters of the same things humans have always had.”

“that is something we talked about. frisk doesn’t think she would even fit in with the humans. ugh... you are going to make me be the bad guy with frisk.” Sans rubs his neck sheepishly. 

“You were never a bad guy Sans. You don’t have the soul for it.”

“he he.. you would think that if this fails we can talk more about this. maybe you will be the one to save everyone. i still will be down here with frisk because we have unfinished business.” 

“What you do in the future, is up to you. All I’m doing is giving you a choice.” She smiled a little.

“You’re pretty good at your job anyway.” 

“i don’t know what you are talking about. i am just here to give you a second chance. i like the view.” 

“And there’s only one kind of monster who would do that. Who would have the responsibility to. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“you are going to die. who are you going to share it with? as the saying goes. dead men tell no tales.” 

“Hmmm... maybe my family who came before me, when I see them again... tell them all about the friends I made and a certain funny bones with a sweet sort of smile that made jokes and made being down in a dark place worth while.”

“in another lifetime… we could have been closer.” 

“I’ll see you there, then.” He smiled and walked with his hands into his jacket before disappearing. She walked the rest of the length of the hallway and disappeared into the next room.

“Sans… where is she?” Frisk asked the moment he landed in the living room. He disappeared again. 

“What the heck?” It was a quick jump. He really didn’t wanna have this talk at the moment. Frisk texted Sans.

Frisk: Sans? You okay?

Sans: i will be.

He walked to the bar.

“hey, can i get something strong?”

“Sure, long day?” Grillby gets him the strongest drink to him.

“you could say that. both the best and worst day rolled into one.”

“Why you say that?” 

Frisk: Are you talking to her?

“got to see my nephew.” He glanced at his phone, but he had no reply to that.

“That is pretty amazing. Life coming back to the underground.”

“yeah... then i fought off some demon thing with a ghost...” He took gulp of the drink, hell if that didn’t burn going down... 

“Well that is different. You are okay right?” Grillby retrieved another drink and set it in front of him.

“yeah, yeah... after that we got home and there was this gift for frisk from that friend we been lookin’ for fer two years.”

“Ahhh Blue. Found her?”

“yeah... well... i did... talked to her but couldn’t talk her out of it.”

“I see. So she is…”

“with the king about now probably. yeah.”

“Too bad. Sweet kid.” He took a swig causing the flames to go higher for a moment.

“yeah. i liked her too.” He downed the second drink. Grillby poured a drink for him.

“she was smart too... even without bein’ close she figured it all out.”

“I was stupid… I didn’t even…” Grillby drank another drink.

“what are you talkin’ about?”

“Nothin’. It doesn’t matter.” 

“yeah... well... she seemed to have charmed al and metta into keepin’ their mouths shut. they knew where she was the whole time.”

“I kept my mouth shut but I did it because I liked her.” He drank more but straight from the bottle.

“shit.” Now he felt even worse.

“Not your fault. Humans are *hic* humans.”

“i’da tried harder if i knew.”

“She still be gone… no human would like a monster like me.” A customer waved at Grillby and he waved them off.

“c’mon grillz don’t be that way... i’m sure she liked ya. hell, she didn’t seem to dislike anyone. except maybe other humans.”

“She was smart… and I liked talking to her. I liked to listen to her. She didn’t like too much attention and when she brushed her hair just so… fuck…” He drank another gulp from the bottle.

“you didn’t tell her did ya?” He sighed, downing his drink. 

“I was shy… and felt she needed time. To think things through. She- she needed this…” The other monster was trying to get Grillby’s attention.

“Bar is closed! Get out!” He yelled at the others. He held Sans’ hand as the others left. Sans didn’t budge, but the rest of the patrons jumped up and were gone pretty quickly. Grillby wasn’t usually a violent monster, but everyone in Snowdin knew if he said jump you said how high.

“Take me… to the king. I-I want to… at least… I can at least b-bury the…”

“y-yeah... sure pal.” Grillby nodded. Sans gathered his magic and jumped them into the end of the Judgement Hall.

“ya... ya want me to go too?” He was starting to feel the effects of the drink.

“If y-you want… I might need… moral support and stuff.”

“sure pal. ssssssure.” Well fuck, he wasn’t going to be jumping again today. Grillby went into the other room unsure what to see. Sans followed him into the throne room. There was a watering can sitting next to a doorway on the other end, but no one seemed to be in the room and there was a throne in the middle. A second throne, covered by a white sheet, was set off back to the side. There were golden flowers growing around the throne. Grillby went through the back doorway. Sans followed him into the next room.

“Well no b-blood… means… something right?”

“yeah, it means something.” Sans wasn’t sure what though he could hazard a guess it meant the two hadn’t fought one another. He’d never been sure though if that was actually necessary and had never really been sure how that worked with humans other than knowing one didn’t need to fight a human to gather their soul. The human just had to be dead was all. They made it to the end of the hall and there was one more room.

“Stay here… I will be back.”

“sure pal.” Sans stood by the door. Grillby went though the doorway.

“Blue?” Grillby yells into the abyss. Well, it wasn’t exactly an abyss, just a dark room with seven empty canisters. It was quiet. 

“I-I am too l-late ain’t I?” Grillby walked closer to the canisters and his flames dimmed quite a bit. Tucked aside, something was wrapped up in a purple material with a single flower on it. He could feel his soul sink as he picked up the material and looked inside.  The flower fell to the ground, disturbed from its spot. Beneath the material Blue seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

“Hey… Blue…” Grillby caressed her cheek softly.

“I am sorry. I came too late. You know there is not many beings that leave a mark on me but… you did. You were my angel. Now you truly are one. I was foolish not to say how I felt and now... at least you are free from any pain you felt. I will give you a beautiful funeral. I can at least give you that.” Grillby pressed his face against her forehead and gently left a kiss.

_ *Be free...  _

“I was…” Grillby lifted her bridal style and slowly headed to the exit wondering if the barrier was down or not. He didn’t even care as he just walked out. Sans was still at the door when he came out.

“I w-was… she looks b-beautiful…”

“yeah.” Sans didn’t know what else to say.

“T-thank you… for being here… I think we will go to the echo fields. That will be a…”

“i think she’d like that.” He sobbed quietly as he tried to pull himself together. Sans put an arm around his friend, supporting him.

“I am so mad at myself. I am such a coward…”

*We all have our faults.

“I keep hearing voices now. It is if she is still here.”

“well... she always seemed to be a stubborn one.”

_ *I thought it was my best trait.  _

“B-Blue?” Grillby asked.

_ *Guess I’m stubborn enough to not go where I’m supposed to. _

“I wish there is some way I can bring you back… I… I fell for you and I don’t… I am sorry…”

_ *You really think I didn’t notice?  _

“You still took your life knowing that I cared? Why?”

_ *You’re a sweet monster... but this was the best gift I could give. The only one that would truly matter. _

“You know the best gift you could have given me and that would truly matter? Just being by me… every day you were there was a gift that I wouldn’t give to anyone else. Each moment was as precious as a child’s soul. I love you and now...I am holding you and you… it is all I ever wanted to do was to hold you and love you but… it isn’t like there is any way I can get you back.”

_ *I’m sorry I can’t grant everyone’s wish. I did my best.  _

“I know… I know… just hearing you is nice…” Grillby brushed Blue’s hair out of her face. 

_ *You really are the sweetest monster I’ve come to know.  _

He nods. He didn’t want to admit all the hopes and dreams he started to develop, and hoped would come to fruition, but they won’t now.

_ *Don’t give up on your hopes and your dreams. You never know what can happen.  _

“How can you say that to me? You can’t turn back time.”

_ *Because I have faith in you. You’ve endured so much, just like I did, and you’re stronger for it. I know that these things hurt for a little while... I saw a lot of death in my life... more than enough to know, but it’s not forever. _

Sans couldn’t hear her, but he was respectfully silent the whole time. Grillby couldn’t reply as he took this death hard and was unable to think straight.

“Don’t ask me to move on. I don’t think I can.”

_ *I don’t have to ask. It’s part of life. I don’t think any less of you for it. It just happens. Most especially when you don’t think it will. _

“Goodbye my love. I wish… we had more time.”

_ *In the next life. I’ll be waiting for you both. _

Grillby carried the body. It was a very somber moment for Grillby. Sans just followed his friend. There were moments as they walked where Grillby would break down in tears but the walk, for the most part, was quiet. Sans never said a word about it, he was just there to help in whatever way he could. Eventually they reached a spot in Waterfall.

“C-can you w-watch her while…” 

“yeah. i’ll do that.” His tone was soft and a little rough. Grillby used his magic and started to dig a hole for her. Sans just watched them both in silence, grieving in his own way.

“Do y-you think this is d-deep enough?” Grillby asked making a fairly deep hole. Sans glanced over and nodded, he had to help his friend out of the hole it was so deep. Grillby glanced at Sans.

“C-can you use your-“

“yeah.” He had to concentrate for this, but the blue magic eventually surrounded the form and lifted it up gently then slowly and carefully placed it into the hole.

“You came into my life and just as fast you left. You gave me hope when there was none and you gave me love… and dreams… You leave me and maybe my dreams die with you, my love will never go away. I love you Blue. I miss you.” The echo flowers around them echoed “I miss you” “I miss you” “I miss you.” Grillby struggled to put any dirt on her. Sans helped him with the task, even as tired as he was, not to mention half drunk.

“Please don’t… maybe… I know she is gone… sorry.”

“this is... hard on us both. i understand pal.” He knew it was gonna be harder still to tell Frisk, not to mention Toriel. Eventually the body was buried. Grillby set a stone on the site. Sans had summoned a sharp bone to carve into the stone that he’d set and set some pebbles around as markers as well.

“Goodbye my angel.” Grillby slowly made his way down the path slowly. Sans followed him, but a few paces behind. This whole time Frisk was texting him asking if he was okay and what was going on.

Sans: i’ll tell you when i get home. it’s gonna be a while.. i had too much and right now my friend needs me.

Eventually they make it back to Snowdin and Sans followed him to his room to help him into bed. In the back, oddly enough, was a small planted echo flower in a little pot. Grillby gently touched the flower unsure what to expect.

“Hey, I thought I’d leave one last message before I head out. I figure it will be a while before you even think to check if I’ve left anything since we probably won’t see each other again.” The message began. There was a pause.

“You are foolish I just saw you…” He muttered.

After a moment’s hesitation, though, there was more to it.

“I guess all I wanted to say was that we’re both kinda the same. We don’t really talk like we should... but we listen when others tell us what’s wrong with them. We help them and... we don’t really think about ourselves too much. Even so... all those little nothings. Really meant something. I just wish there was something else that could be done, but... well, magic is particular isn’t it? If something isn’t just the way it needs to be, then it doesn’t work... so I don’t really have a choice. Not if I want to give everyone a chance again ... Papyrus wants to be able to drive a car.... Sans wants to see the stars... Toriel wants to start a school... There’s the folks in Snowdin too... but...” Again the hesitation.

“Am I so greedy to want you to be with me? I guess so... I would give my own soul to make you happy you know…”

“as much as I like everyone I’ve met down here... I’m not really doing this for them. Not even for Frisk. There’s so much more life has to offer you... and I want to give you the chance to have it. To have the choice to experience some of the most beautiful and wonderful things life has to offer. Maybe I won’t be around to experience them with you, but... it’s enough. I don’t want you to lose that spark I’ve seen that you think is hiding. I know you don’t say it, but it’s there because of your friends and those you care so much for. I see it every time that bonehead walks through the door and you pretend to groan when you know he’s going to start making fire jokes.” Soft laughter interrupted the words.

“I will miss your laugh the most... and your smile…” 

“Anyway, this is getting kind of long. I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I wouldn’t change any of this if I didn’t have to, because you gave me the strength to do what had to be done. Even when I was scared and unsure. I knew it was the right thing. I do this, not because I’m strong, but because you are my strength... you’re the light I needed when I was lost in the dark, with no real purpose in life. Even when I’m standing at the end... I’ll be thinking of you. Because you’re the one who’s in my heart. I have come to love everything about you. To care more than I thought I ever would. I hope that, in the end, things will work out okay even if it’s not a happily ever after ending.” Grillby couldn’t even speak as he held onto the flower and just sobbed. Sans quietly wept with his friend... for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing wasn't actually planned and came up out of the blue (no pun intended XD) from my co-author while we were creating this story. The reason Blue never revealed her name (and I didn't) was actually because I meant for her to be a "throw-away" character to advance the plot, but well.... things change sometimes when you have someone else writing with you and Blue became something she wasn't originally meant to be... as you'll see in coming chapters.


	20. Somethings

The following day Sans went home after Grillby cried himself to sleep. It was a long night. It was going to be an even longer day. Sans hadn’t been able to sleep and he’d made sure the bar was locked and waved away anyone who tried to come for a morning meal, when they asked he only said that the fire element wasn’t feeling himself and he felt exhausted when he finally opened the door of the home but he didn’t think he was going to sleep any time soon. As tired as he felt, he just couldn’t sleep. 

“Sans! Oh thank goodness you are okay.” Frisk wrapped her arms around him.

“yeah. it was a long night... and this whole thing isn’t over.” He mumbled.

“Whatever it is… we can deal with it.”

“... i don’t even know where to begin... i just.. i tried... but... she wouldn’t listen.”

“... Chara wasn’t lying then.”

“no... i’m afraid not. i’m guessin’ she knew cuz they were probably talking at some point after the barrier broke...”

“Yeah. Sans I don’t know why she would do this. We loved her.”

“yeah... we all did. grillbz loved her the most... she left one last message for him... stars that was a long night.”

“I should load. Tha-“

“it’s not gonna stop her. she told me as much in the hall.” 

“But if Grillby is there… we should give him a chance.”

“i don’t think that’ll change anything and it might make it worse.” 

“Poor Grillby. Mom will take it hard as well. I am trying to hold it in.”

“yeah... i have to tell her next.”

“No, you done enough. I will.”

“frisk, it’s my responsibility.”

“Sans, let me take on some of this burden. We are mates. Let me help you.”

“you can come with, but i still need to do this.”

“Alright…” Frisk didn’t know if this was the best idea but she wanted to help as much as she could. He nuzzled against her, his soul was heavy, but there was some small relief that even with the barrier down, that he still had her. She cried softly against him unable to keep from crying any longer.

“S-Sorry…” He just held her closer.

“it’s okay sweetheart.” He knew it was tough.

“We should … tell mom sooner than later, if she hears it by a third party it will be worse.”

“yeah... she won’t be happy with us on top of everything.” He gathered his magic for a shortcut, landing them next to the door in a snowbank.

“uh, wow, at least it wasn’t that ice of a landing.”

“It is okay. We aren’t thinking straight.” Frisk led Sans to the emergency door and went in through that and it opened up in the hallway.

“i should snow better.”

“Hehe… good one…” He felt better, hearing her laughter as he followed her into the Ruins.  Inside Toriel was already sobbing over a letter in her chair. Apparently Blue had already sent her a letter ahead of them. Though it had only just arrived, the little yellow bird sat by the fire, warming itself. The moment Frisk saw her sobbing she ran over to hold her and joined her in tears.

“You h-heard too… Blue she… she said she went around the Hall somehow.” 

“i’m sorry i got there too late.”

“My b-baby… another one I failed. I try so hard and they…”

“it’s not your fault tori. it never was.”

“I wish…” Toriel just sobbed.

“I know mom. I know…” Frisk held her. Sans went over and wrapped his arms around them both.

“Frisk please go back… for me. For my baby.” Toriel begged. Frisk was already on the fence and glanced towards Sans unsure what to say.

“i’m sorry tori... she outwitted us all... the points that frisk saves at... is always on her birthday... somehow, she knew this. made it impossible to go back in time.”

“We would go back almost a year.” Frisk says as her birthday was a couple of months away.

“at this point, yeah... even if we did we don’t know where she ever was. she skirted me and frisk for two years... there’d be no way to stop her. she somehow knew how to hide well enough that i couldn’t find her and i thought i knew every place in the underground there was. she even went so far as to get our friends to keep their mouths shut when they saw her. even though everyone knew frisk and i were looking for her.”

“I guess there is no point then.” Toriel says somberly. 

“for someone who sucked at chess against me... she really was a little too smart for her own good.”

“I am going to load I think…” Frisk backed up and was debating on this. Too many seemed to be suffering more now than ever.” Well, there was no stopping this pair was there?

“I need to think though… it is not fair to make a judgement on an emotional fling that is what Blue did. I am not like her.”

_ *And you didn’t really know me as well as you think. _

“Well I wouldn’t kill myself either.”  Blue sat on the edge of the table.

_ *You killing yourself achieves nothing because it just causes the world to load again. You would have to be either very determined to die or be willing to let go of your determination for it to even work. Otherwise you’d just be setting everyone into a loop of the same day over and over and over again. _

“So watching everyone mourning you is okay!” Toriel glanced around as she wiped her fur.

_ *I never said that, but I was the best candidate. Besides, I did it for him. It was worth it. _

“Sans, is Grillby taking this well?” Frisk asks as she knew he couldn’t see or hear her.

“no.”

_ *I know he’s not, but lost love is fleeting in this life. I’ve lost many in my life time. It hurts for a little while ... and yes it hurts like a bitch, but time heals all wounds. Regardless of how deep. _

“No, no it doesn’t. My chest still hurts thinking of mom. Do not think time heals that wound.”

_ *You haven’t been around long enough for it to completely go away and I never said it wouldn’t hurt when you remember, but you also aren’t mourning every day are you? No. You’ve moved on with life. You continue on, yes it hurts to remember those we’ve lost ... and it kinda hurts that I’m still here and not with the family that passed before me that I loved ... but I’m still here.  _

“What family?” 

_ *Yeah, I had a family once. I knew when I came down here that it wouldn’t matter. I jumped to end things... but it wasn’t my time so I survived the jump, just like you did. _

“I didn’t jump.” Frisk says sternly.

_ *No, but you fell. At this point does the difference really matter when the result is the same?  _

“One is choice.”

_ *You ran from your pain, just like I did. The only difference was you don’t remember it like I did. You blocked it from your little six year old mind because you couldn’t handle it. You couldn’t handle the truth then so you forgot. A complete case of amnesia, just like me. I recovered faster though because it was part of my soul trait to persist. I had no reason to not know the truth of who I was... why I was here. _

“What is your real name?”

_ *Why do you want to know? _

“To at least give you a funeral. If you insist on not letting me go back.”

_ *I already had one. Sans was there, weren’t you comedian? _

“He can’t hear you.” Frisk says looking his way.

“but i can hear mom.” He replies.

“i was there.”

“I should have joined Sans but my gut hurt so bad.” 

_ *You weren’t meant to. Fate is a fickle mistress Frisk. We go where we are meant to and when it is our time, only then do we leave the mortal plain. At least now you don’t have to worry about those attacks. Everyone is free, all those souls that were trapped down here are free to leave ... if they want. Only those of us who want to are still here now. _

“I hope you are happy with your choice.”

_ *It was probably the best thing I did in my life... the most selfless act I could possibly perform. Even if it hurt some, there are many now who can enjoy the sunlight and be thankful they are alive to see it. It’s the greatest gift any mortal could ever hope... to give their life to give a gift of life to others. _

“I guess so… Sans let’s go I am tired. Mom you going to be okay?”

“Eventually, I am just tired. I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Toriel said, just rubbing her head. Sans nods he didn’t blame her. While they were having their discussion, King Asgore had finally sent out guards to spread the news that the barrier was broken and they were free.

_ *See you around Frisk. _

“Hope you know what you are doing.” 

_ *Nope, but what’s the fun in knowing everything?  _

“You and Chara have one thing in common.”

_ *Pff... two - no three actually. Four if you count our sense of humor. _

“Sans, let’s go.” Frisk says taking his hand. He nodded and shortcut them back to the house.

“Fuck fuck fuck… what was she thinking?”

“wish i knew.”

“I don’t know how the humans will treat the monsters. What if they are killed out there? What do I do?” Frisk felt overwhelmed.

“well... that’s the question i guess.”

“You could just try saving right now ya know.” Chara seemed a little bored.

“If I save now that would be a bad idea. I think load be smarter before the barrier goes down.”

“You wanna relive an entire year and make the comedian bury his friend again?” 

“I don’t want to but I think… you will hate me but we might have to.”

“Frisk, I am not going to hate you. I don’t care if we go over it again. She told me what her plan was so I know she’s thought this through.”

“We might have to lock her up when she gets to the whatever you…”

“Pff... you really think locking her up is gonna stop her? Frisk, next to you, she is the most determined soul that’s set foot down here since the last purple soul.”

“Doesn’t make her stronger than steel. I just want to make sure others are ready.”

“No... but then she’d probably die just trying to get out.”

“I am having too many problems right now. I feel in my gut things are going to get worse.”

“That’s why I said you should save. That way if things go bad you can come back and try again.”

“What if this is a vicious cycle? I am stuck making this choice… she put me in this hell.” 

“Oh please, this isn’t hell.”

“Fuck you Chara! Go away! You and Blue go make decisions on your own time.” Frisk got up and walked to Sans room and went into the room.

“The things I put up with.”

“Sans!” Frisk yells just wanting to be alone with him. Sans nearly jumped out of his non-existent skin.

“Don’t go Sans! She is being a spoiled brat.” Chara says.

“she’s also my mate mind you.”

“You go in there and she will convince you that what she did was wrong and you will have to do this over and over and over…”

“let’s be honest here kiddo. i don’t need to be convinced of that. i knew it when i stood in that hall, but i also knew that if i couldn’t convince her to stay... that no one could.” 

“You know that and I know that but you now need to convince Frisk that.”

“i’ve tried, she’s as stubborn as blue and you. it’s gonna be a while before she accepts it.”

“Oh by the way congrats.” Chara paused before saying.

“You should go see the stars before Frisk loads.” Sans just shook his head and headed up to the room. Frisk was upstairs with the flashlight stars and staring at the ceiling. She felt so pressured to do the right thing.

“Y-you know t-that I could h-have done better.”

“coulda done worse too.” He says as he settles on the bed, laying down with her.

“Help me… I feel like I am drowning.” He gently gathered her up into his arms, holding her close to him. She let go of the flashlight and gripped his shirt pulling him close.

“I am not… able to help anyone. I want to make sure everyone will be okay but no matter what I choose someone will suffer from my choice.”

“it will be okay. no matter what you choose to do.” He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“i’ll be here for ya, every step of the way.”

“If I go back it won’t make a difference will it, but maybe I can at least prepare others.”

“maybe, but it’s not gonna hurt any less unfortunately.”

“Should… I save now? What if there is something that is happening at this moment that is worse.”

“you don’t have to save. you can fall back on the last one. at least for a little while. you can’t always change everything sweetheart.”

“Do you think Grillby be okay? I know you said monsters dust over heartbreak.”

“yeah, we can, but usually that’s if we lose a mate or close family member.”

“Blue was very candid and said he would just move on and I was so offended by that. Papyrus is not my family but if he dusted I wouldn’t move on like she said.”

“yeah... she said that too in the hall. i couldn’t hear her then, but grillby was talking to her and mentioned it. so i guess she told him the same thing... more or less.”

“Does she believe the bullshit she says? She is making us suffer through?”

“probably.”

“I guess we don’t get to rest do we.” Frisk says with a sigh and giggled slightly.

“I could use one of my saves and sleep all day and load it…”

“you could sleep all day regardless.”

“I am so exhausted and-” There was a knock at the door. A guard was there to inform them that the barrier was down.

“get some sleep sweetheart. i’ll deal with anything we need to while you do.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and going downstairs to answer the door.

“Hello Mr. Gaster.”

“yup.” He yawned.

“sorry, it’s been a rough night.”

“You and your mate may join the second party to go to the surface. The King has put you in the VIP section as the barrier has came down.”

“thanks for letting me know.”  _ great. so who’s going first then? _ He wondered.

“i’d jump with joy but i’m bone -yawn- tired.”

“Funny sir. Papyrus, your brother, and Undyne are part of the first group to go to the surface.”  _ great ... _

“Sir you okay? You look ill.”

“just tired, imma catch a nap. thanks for the information.” 

“Okay sir. Thank you sir. Celebrations!” The monster guard waves with a smile.  Sans smiled as he shut the door, but then it fell as soon as the door was closed. Son of a bitch. He went to the kitchen and swallowed a hot cat for some energy before shortcutting to the throne room. He landed near the door.

“We nee-“ Asgore was talking to some guards when he heard the thump.

“ow..” He’d hit part of the door frame.

“Sans my boy we did it! You get your mansion I promised you a long time ago.”

“we need to talk.”

“About what?” Sans’ gaze flickered to the guards then back.

“personal.” He wasn’t going to discuss this whole thing with others around.

“Come let’s go to my room I can make it sound proof.”

“much obliged.” He followed the king. They went into Asgore’s room and Asgore sealed the room behind him after Sans entered the room. Sans leaned against the wall, he was exhausted and it showed.

“first off... why are you sending so many for the first group?”

“You mean a lot of the royal army and some of the more exclusives? Are you jealous you aren’t one?”

“yeah because honestly my brother just gave birth the other day, i don’t honestly think he’s fit to travel just yet. secondly you don’t know if it’s safe.”

“Perfect! His child can absorb the culture faster.” Asgore’s head was in the clouds.

“that’s assuming they don’t just dust us. secondly you’re awfully chipper for taking a suicide case. there wasn’t a single mark on the body. she didn’t fight.” 

“Yes I know. She ate golden flowers. I was surprised she came in picked up some flowers and began to eat them right before me.” 

“she sacrificed herself... she knew what she was doing. i tried to talk her out of it. she was my friend. and i’m not the only one. forgive me if i seem a little short right now but by the ancestors i was up all night because one of my best friends was broken over it.”

“Why was your best friend broken up about a human was that… state.” 

“because he was starting to follow the path i did, he loved her. and knowing that just made things so much worse.”

“Wait … you both loved her?” 

“no. my mate is human. i’ve spent a lot of g and effort hiding her from you because i knew what would happen if you ever found out before now.” 

“WHAT… you hid a human from me?” Asgore snarled. Even exhausted, Sans’ eyes glowed and he growled back.

“to save my family, to keep us from going through the same fucking day over and over and over again. yes! because red souls control fucking time. and no one needs to suffer dying over and over and over again.”

“Oh geez why didn’t you say it was a red soul. They are a pain.” 

“it wasn’t just that. i promised your wife i’d protect her years ago... she was just a child.”

“You… you know where… Toriel is?” 

“yeah. right now she’s dealing with the loss because that same girl that you took, tori saw her as her child too. and she was barely here for a couple years.”

“I didn’t even have to take her life. She took her own life. I didn’t really get to say much as she says do what you have to.” 

“do you honestly think it matters?” Sans sighed, he was tired on so many different levels.

“Alright, I will delay the departure. Okay.” 

“if you have to, send a scout. not undyne and sure as hell not my brother.”

“How about one of Alphys’ bots?” 

“i don’t know if that’s sufficient. humans have technology too. they might not think it’s a monster... no... tell her to send one of her pets... she’ll know what you’re talking about.”

“How about you send your mate? If she gets killed nothing will happen.” Asgore said with not a care in the world.

“asgore. she’s human. they aren’t going to mistake her for a monster and kill her.”

“No but she can see what they are like.” 

“we need a more honest reaction than that. we have to send a monster and al’s pets are best. trust me on this.”

“Alright. Fine. Here… you look like you need this. It is usually saved for emergencies but you look like you need the magic.” It was a Temmi candy bar. The description sayd: Full of sguar yes sguar muh morz YEAHZZZZ than leading bread.

“thanks.” It did help after he’d eaten it. He was still tired, but it helped ease a lot of it.

“Sorry about your friend. I am still upset you hid all this information from me but… you been… my friend, I thought, for years.” 

“not much of a choice i’m afraid and tori made me promise a lot of things over the years. including not telling you. so i just broke a shit load of promises... ”

“Did you choose to be this human’s mate out of commitment to that promise or-” 

“hell no. what kind of a monster you take me for?”

“Some would say you would be a purist but sure.” 

“considering i knew what shit that would mean for me, no. i fell in love with her same as most would have. i spent years pinning after her while my brother was certain  _ he _ was gonna be her mate. so, there’s that too.”

“That is… anyway… your brother kept her in hiding as well but it doesn’t matter. The barrier is down things will be okay. I will get Alphys to do that test and things will be good.” 

“that’s what we’re hoping for.”

“Alright I will contact her but first I will contact those in the first party and tell them it has been delayed at least a month. Will that… help?” Asgore looked at him with some sympathy.

“that should suffice, if anyone asks you can say that everyone should pack things first and paperwork. that should pacify ‘em.”

“Yes, you… seemed very aged today. I know I am not the best at this whole sympathy thing but in any consolation I am sorry.” 

“i think it’s one of those days where i’m feeling my age. i appreciate the attempt.”

“You know when she walked in and began to grab the flowers and eating them. I wasn’t like saying “Eat them!” I actually tried to stop her. I was in shock.” 

“i know you didn’t. like i told you... she knew what she was doing... she dodged my attempt to find her for two straight years to stop her and you know how hard that had to be to do. how careful she had to possibly be to stay off my radar for that long? she planned every step of this thing.” 

“It still doesn’t stop the pain. I know you know why I hold a grudge against humans. Chara… she was supposed to be the one to help bridge the gap. I trusted her…” 

“she tried to break the barrier. it failed.”

“She tricked my son and got them both killed.” He said with a slight growl as there was a sense of pain in his voice.

“yeah... and i was her friend and i forgave her. you know she’s been trying to make up for her mistake.” 

“What are you talking about? You are making no sense now.” 

“let’s just say she and your son are still around. just not the way you might hope.”

“Sans I can tolerate a lot of things to use them to sway my emotions is not… I still mourn them.”

“i’m not trying to sway you on anything here, tori might scorch my ass, but i’ll prove it. give me ten seconds.” With that he shortcut out of the room. 9 seconds later he was back and was rubbing one arm.

“uh, sorry, i misjudged the landing and hit a wall...” He dropped Asriel’s locket into one of the king’s hands.

“here.”

“What is… Azzy… Asriel..”

“Hi dad.”

“Asriel, how is this possible?”

“Some of my dust is in the locket. Kinda like how a bit of hair in Chara’s lets her hang around too... Our rituals for stuff isn’t just nonsense. I’ve been hanging out in mom’s room for a while now. Chara’s kinda taking a nap... but Lucida is here. She came to see what was up, she kinda gets around watchin’ over Frisk and Papyrus and Comic... and of course Sans.... um... who is kinda my brother now I guess?”

“Why are… I am sorry I couldn’t protect you from Chara. She killed you and I failed you.”

“It wasn’t your fault and she didn’t kill me. That’s not how it went.”

“What? What happened? I need to know.”

“She ate the flowers .. like we had planned.” The ghost shifted a little uncertainly.

“She ate the flowers and then? You stabbed yourself or what?”

“She told me, before she died, that we needed to go through with this... I couldn’t do it...” 

“You killed yourself… I blamed her all these years.”

“I’m sorry dad... I couldn’t take the guilt.”

“No don’t be. I was doing tests on her. I was just as guilty as anyone else.”

“I know, she told me. We had a lot of time to do nothing but talk.”

“You two were very close siblings.”

“Yeah... I just wish things had gone better. I shouldn’t have been such a coward.” 

“I don’t think you are son. You shouldn’t have been put into that position in the first place that was my fault.”

“We just wanted to help. Oh... and uh... Sans can’t really hear me which is why he hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh, Sans, apparently… we were wrong about what happened back then.”

“yeah. i went through that conversation with chara... but probably a lot less unpleasantly than the way azzy put it.” 

“Heh... she never was very blunt with anyone...” Asriel rubbed the back of his head.

“She’s changed a bit though since then. She’s been protecting Frisk.” 

“I miss you both. I am sorry I blamed Chara…”

“Chara won’t admit it, but she misses you too. We both do.” Asriel glanced over and tilted his head. He was listening to something. 

“I miss you too dad.” Chara says from the other room. Asriel could hear her. He chuckled a little and heard another voice then nodded.

“Oh... Blue says not to take responsibility for her. Heh, she made friends with some of us who stayed behind.” Sans shook his head a little, watching the exchange, even if he couldn’t actually see the child. 

“yeah, she would say that mom. stubborn to the last.” 

“It is so weird… You been with Toriel? You watched over her?”

“Well, more like in a jewelry box, but we did watch over her. Chara had fun possessing a doll Sans gave Frisk so she could talk to him and her, but mom didn’t believe it at first. Sans had to prove it to her too.”

“That is unbelievable… is there anyway to give you guys voices like Mettaton?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. You should talk to Alphys about that.”

“Sans contact Alphys and tell her that this takes priority. Everyone can wait to see the surface when we ALL can enjoy this.”

“sure.” Sans wasn’t sure about that but he figured Asgore would find a way to pacify everyone while he pulled out his phone.

Sans: orders from the top. 

Alphys: S-Something a-about leaving SOOOO EXCITING

Sans: nope. but i think this will be just as interesting. asgore’s talkin’ to azzy right now and wants to know if you could possibly make something like mettaton for his kids.

Alphys: T-that should be f-fairly… interesting but if I c-can some materials from the top it c-can be faster. 

Sans: no promises it’ll be safe enough up there. i just went over that with him. however, i’m sure you can send some of your bots to their dumps and easily find what you need.

Alphys: Yes! G-genius!

Sans: also, worst case scenario, if your machines can’t lift something... i’ll lend a hand.

Alphys: I d-do have a c-cool prototype I made for F-frisk but y-you can use it. It is a d-disguise amulet.

Sans: perfect.

Alphys: It w-was Frisk’s birthday p-present to make her look l-like a skeleton and there is a h-human setting as w-well.

Sans: ya really do think of everything pal. i’m sure she’ll like it.

“What is with that grin?” Asgore asked noticing Sans smirking.

“heh, sorry. everything is set. i just need to give al a hand in getting her supplies and she’ll have a design built in no time.”

“Good! Maybe your friend Blue and others can find a new home in these bots.”

“i was thinkin’ along similar lines actually.”

Sans: better make at least four ... two female human, and one female humanoid monster, one male goat.

Alphys: G-gotcha if y-you have photos of t-those you want me to make s-specific bodies I can d-do that.

Sans: yup, i’ll send you some pics and i’ll help you draw up the blueprints. i’ll be there in a couple of hours to give you a rough sketch of the outwards schematics.

“Asriel you may not age but you will get to choose this time when you leave. Not out of guilt or pressure but because you lived a full life.”

“I’d like that. It was better than... before.” 

“yeah... sorry about that.” Sans replied after Lucida relayed the message to him.

“It’s okay, it was for the best.” Asriel replied.

“This time around we can be a family. A real family.” 

“Yeah, I guess I should lead you to mom. Um, she might not be happy at first, but it’s a start, and she needs the company right now.”

“No, I think we should meet somewhere public… I think she needs the space to return to.” Asgore was very understanding.

“I still think you should at least talk to her. She needs someone to help her through this.”

“Of course. Sans can we use that local brewery to meet up?”

“yeah, i don’t think grillby would mind. but don’t be surprised if you show up and no one is there but the two of you.”

“Perfect! I mean why is the business is failing?”

“it’s not, but i don’t think he’s going to be working for at least a few days minimum. he still has to deal with the loss.”

“Oh… he is the… oh… I am so sorry.” Asgore put things together.

“yeah, so am i. even i didn’t know until it was too late. he’s always been a monster of few words.”

“Tell him of the plan. I hope that eases his soul.”

“i dunno what he’ll think, but i can try.”

“Can you communicate to this Blue?”

“uh... not entirely... she kinda comes and goes as she wants. she’s... interesting.”

“Asriel?” Asgore looked at the necklace.

“Yes dad?”

“Can you contact this Blue?”

“Yeah. Though I still don’t understand why she won’t tell anyone else her real name.” 

“What is her name?”

“Astra.”

“Astra I see. It is a beautiful name.” Asgore says with a nod.

“He he... she says thank you and that she didn’t tell anyone because she didn’t want to get attached... ??? I don’t get it.” 

“Let me tell that to Sans because I don’t get it. Apparently this Astra thinks by revealing her name is something that she didn’t want you to get attached to.”

“eh?” Sans hadn’t been paying attention until just now because he’d been listening to his mother gush over his nephew.

“sorry, got distracted. what was that again?” 

“Astra your friend…” Sans looked a little confused, he apparently didn’t hear what Asriel had said.

“Blue’s name is Astra.”

“oh. huh. nice.”

“She didn’t want to reveal the name so you wouldn’t get attached but she thinks it is funny.”

“uh huh, i get it.”

“Anyway Astra dear would you like a body? You can live once more but in a robot body. Is that okay? I wonder if we could use her human body...”

“Astra says she doesn’t want that last one. It’d deteriorate. She’s fine with - what is doggone funny about being a ghost in a shell?” Sans starts snickering when his mom relays it.

“I don’t get it. It must be an inside joke Asriel.” Asgore said unsure what was going on.

“heh... kinda. there’s an anime where a human lives in a robot and it’s called “ghost in the shell” pff... al used some of the schematics from that show to make mettaton.”

“Oh… ironic…”

“apparently astra was a fan.” 

“Apparently. She’s giggling like an idiot. Anyway, I think we have her answer there.”

“Then feel free to tell this Grillby. I wanted to check first.” Asgore says with a nod.

“I know when Toriel left… it felt like my soul was ripped in half and that is knowing she is still alive. I couldn’t bare to even think if I lost her.”

“yeah, i’ll do that. if she doesn’t beat me to it. anyway, i’m off.” Sans shortcut out of the room to make his first stop, first to see if Frisk was up or not.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, a very persistent soul was sitting on the edge of a bed, threading her fingers lightly through flames she couldn’t touch. He was finally asleep. With a bit of persistence she had managed to activate the Echo flower to change its message. It had taken her several tries of accidently just activating it before being able to get the thing to stop and record her new message:

Good morning. Everything will be okay. It seems they found a way. We’ll be together forever. I promise. I love you. Wait for me, won't you? My real name, my sweet flame, is Astra Nohte.

Once that was done she decided to pay a certain “ghost in the shell” a visit because she knew he could see and hear her. He was a ghost himself after all, even if he was a ghost monster. His newborn was adorable. She arrived in time to see him.

“Good morning Mettaton.” She settled on the back of a chair nearby.

“I thought I’d come by for a short visit and an update. See, Alphys and I are going to need your help on something and you’re the best monster around for fashion, so of course I wouldn’t go to anyone else.” 

“Darling! It is nice to see you again. Word has it you achieved the impossible sweetie. Just tell me what you need and I will do what I can to help you.” 

“You’re too kind. So here’s what this little project is.” She began explaining the idea and why she needed a fashionista’s opinion.

When Sans arrived at the house he noticed pauses in time. He couldn’t figure out what was going on as things seemed to be stopping and going it was subtle things like the clock stopped ticking and the fan pausing for no reason that made him realize time was pausing. Frisk was debating whether or not to load or not. It was … difficult for her and she was trying to do the right thing. She was struggling as she figured no matter what she did in the end things would never be the same no matter what she does.

“I should just load and get it over with.” Frisk muttered. She wanted at least her friends prepared for the surface. A thought occurred to her that maybe she was the one not ready. That she was the one afraid of all that can happen. Could she trust the humans? Sans said that humans couldn’t be trusted… that they were taught right and wrong unlike monsters. Was she inclined to be evil as well as good? These thoughts bothered her and she didn’t know what to do in the end. Her solace came in the form of a skeleton who made her feel that she could do anything she puts her mind to.  Sans went to find her, he had a feeling these little pauses, however brief and not really consequential, had to do with her.

“If I reset… I could maybe even s-” Frisk thoughts were interrupted by Sans.

“heya. so.. i got some news.” Frisk waved the menu away and smiled nervously.

“first off, i convinced the king not to flood the surface with monsters just yet. he said he’d delay it about a month and send a scout out to test the waters, so to speak. secondly, he suggested something i didn’t even think about. since we got a piece of everyone, why not just have al build them bodies like she did for metta?”

“... T-that m-makes sense…”  _ Why didn’t I think of that?  _

“so far everyone’s kinda excited about the idea, also... i uh... kinda nicked azzy’s necklace from your mom... so uh... i don’t know that she’ll be-” 

“WHERE IS THAT SKELETON!” The front door busted in with flames catching everywhere with a pissed off Toriel following in with no disguise in sight. Not that she cared at that moment.

“uh... heh... yeah...” Sans shortcut out of the room and outside.

“hey... tori... ya mind not burning the house down please? frisk is upstairs.”

“YOU!” Toriel summoned more fireballs and start blasting them without thinking twice.  Sans dodged the fire, which just smothered itself into the snow... which was why he’d gone OUTside ... 

“can we talk about this?” 

“You took my BABY from me! What is there to talk about?!?” Frisk stepped outside of the room and ducked back inside noticing the fire getting bigger.

“he’s visiting his dad.” Sans replied, dodging more fire.

“YOU BASTARD! YOU GAVE MY SON TO HIM!!!” 

“well, if it wasn’t for me doin’ that he wouldn’t have believed me... or came up with the idea to give everyone a body like metta.”

“... A b-body?!?” Toriel stopped in her tracks and the flames seemed to die down a bit.

“yeah. azzy seemed onboard with the idea. mom is of two minds of what she wants to look like and she says blue went off to talk to metta about fashion.” 

“How about Chara? Will … I get both of my children back?” Toriel’s eyes were full of tears as they kinda forgot that the house was on fire. 

“yeah. that was the idea, though i haven’t heard from her on what her opinion of this is because she’s been resting.”

“S-sans! The r-room is on FIRE!” Frisk yells. 

“fudge.” He used some magic to make some snowballs and tossed them onto some of the flames to help smoother them.

“Oh umm… I can help.” Toriel went inside and started to douse the fire. Frisk was in the bedroom where the fire made its’ way to. She honestly didn’t know what to do so she smashed the window out and thought about jumping out. Sans shortcut when he heard the window shatter. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her, shortcutting back outside while Toriel dealt with the flames.

“T-today sucks… still.” Frisk mutters.

“yeah. not the best of days for me either. but could be worse.”

“True I guess if my human body wears out I guess I could be put in a bot.” 

“i’ll leave that one up to you when the time comes, for now, i like you just fine as you are.” Frisk rested her head against his chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue returned back to Grillby’s, she still felt odd phasing through walls. She’d picked out the colors for her form and stuff with Mettaton’s help and he’d assured her he would tell Alphys. With nothing better to do, she decided to “haunt” the bar for a little while. Picking up random bottles to read their contents. She eventually heard Grillby talking to no one, thinking Blue was in the room.

“You… Astra. Beautiful name for my angel. Even if I have to wait a thousand lifetimes I would wait for you.”  Curious, she headed into the room, catching part of the conversation. She put her hand on the flower again. 

*Hopefully it will only be a few months at most.

“Worth the wait. I won’t make the same mistake. The moment I see you… I might… be a little more… spontaneous than usual.” 

*It will be worth it. I have a feeling it might be a good thing for us both to be so.

“I wish you could see my soul. I know it cracked the moment I saw you… in that state… It took all my strength not to dust after I buried you. That is how much- It is going to be all right now. My love for you is boundless and just being able to speak to you gives me a sense of wellbeing once more and strength to carry on.” 

*I’m glad. I had not planned for that to happen... I ... thought Asgore would have dealt with it. I did not anticipate that the two closest monsters to me would have to deal with such a task.

“He left you in a silk cloth with a flower on top. Appropriate for royalty.” 

*His cape. I think he felt guilt that we did not get a chance to talk.

“You did what you thought was right. You always did. In a sense that is one of the many reasons I love you.” The fire monster flames changed to a different hue of bluish red like a blush.

*Heh... I’m starting to feel like a gummy with as purple as I’m becoming from your flattery.

“W-will you k-keep me company down in the b-bar?” Grillby asked nervously, as if he was asking her out.

*Of course.

Grillby smiled and got dressed for work, about halfway of getting dressed his flames turned a blue, not knowing if he could see her or not.  She was waiting in the hallway, having left him to get ready. She wasn’t going to cross any lines just because she was dead. She’d been raised to be a proper lady... even if she didn’t necessarily act like one. She was sitting on the bar itself when he came out, a bottle in her hands, reading its contents.

  
  
  


Toriel stepped outside covered in some soot.

“House is safe to go back in. It doesn’t matter we all are going to the surface soon.” Frisk looked at the house and began to cry. It was her plan to stay below. 

“in about a month. i talked to asgore about it.” He went over and wrapped his arms around her.

“it’ll be alright.” He murmurs softly. 

“it’s not that bad.”

“It is not alright. Things are freak… they are out of control and I am stressed beyond belief.” 

“i’m sorry sweetheart.”

“I am so sorry Frisk dear. I mean… it probably can be restored. Right Sans?” Toriel asks as she looked at the house.

“it’ll take a bit of time, but yeah. i think there’s just been too much all at once.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t do much but whine and complain.” Frisk muttered. 

“don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“Tell me Sans what good have I achieved? Blue sacrificed herself to save all the monsters…. Asgore saved Blue… and everyone else…” 

“yeah, but without you tori probably wouldn’t have left the ruins ever... no offense but i know how stubborn you can be tori. i’d probably never have a reason to make a promise like i did either. i know paps adores you, always has, you’ve always helped look after him with tori when i couldn’t do it. you’ve been one of the best friends ever to him, and to me.” 

“I know… I just wish when push comes to shove that my powers could be of use than an after the fact sort of thing. I wish I thought of the stupid robot thing at least… I almost reset back to the beginning thinking maybe I could at least try to convince other humans that monsters can be nice but you said humans are not born nice and are taught to be either way… unlike monsters.” 

“even so, doesn’t mean you can’t convince them.”

“Sweetie, the house and stuff like that can be replaced but you can’t replace the love we have for you.” Toriel says reassuringly.

“I am sorry I burned down the house. I did get this stuffed Sans… it kinda is worse for wear but it is still intact.” The doll was scorched with one leg melted and the fabric discolored.

“Makes sense.” Frisk muttered as she takes her doll and hugs it causing a weird fart sound. She came close to tossing it aside but she was just tired when she just decided to pause the world. She did this once before during the middle of the night when she needed some alone time but usually she didn’t do this. 

“Today really sucks doesn’t it Sans.” She didn’t think Sans could move during her pause nor talk but she was surprised he did just that. 

“yeah, it does.” He stuck his hands into his pockets.

“The f-fuck you can move… you can TALK?”

“yup. the science of magic in motion, a walking, talking skeleton.”

“Hehe… my doll is a casualty in all this craziness.” 

“unfortunately so.”

“Do you think when this is all done we will look back and laugh at all this? I don’t know…” 

“or wonder how we lived through it all. it’s been pretty crazy the last two to three years honestly.”

“I felt I aged by decades but I know I haven’t.”

“yeah, well, that does kinda happen when you pause time.”

“I haven’t paused it THAT much.” 

“heh, true. i’d have been worried if ya had. not to mention how the hell would i explain that to tori?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering. Astra's last name is pronounced "no-tay"


	21. 23rd Birthday

“You would come up with something… You are too smart. You would have thought of something.” 

“i dunno, i think you give me too much credit sometimes when it comes to dealing with non-science based things. i mean, i did almost get myself roasted by an angry mama goat.” 

“Hehe… you did and she ruined our home. I had plans to start a family here.” 

“yeah, which just goes to show i don’t really always think things through when i do ‘em.”

“Nah, you did the right thing. You set Asgore on a path where mom and Asgore both get their children back. I am just being petty.” 

“that was a perk. i did it just so he’d stop questioning my sanity when i lost my head for a moment and went on a rant about blue. hmmm, speaking of, azzy said her real name is astra.”

“I know I should be happy about all this but my pettiness is just… a little much right now.” 

“it’s been pretty crazy for us all, so i can’t really blame you for bein’ overwhelmed... i kinda already blew up myself so it’s only fair you get a chance to.”

“I am sorry. You already had such a long day. You of all beings don’t need this. I can… hold it in for a little longer. I will be okay.” 

“sweetheart, you’re my mate. you don’t have to hide it from me or whatever you want call it. part of being together is being able to be ourselves even if we can’t do so with anyone else.” 

“I am not hiding it and I will. I promise. I won’t do anything crazy but I think you deserve… at least 12 hours of recovery before I say anything more.” Frisk wanted to be supportive of her mate.

“i think at this point we could both use a nap and i know a good napping spot.”

“I should release time…” 

“yeah, it’ll be easier to sleep if ya do.” Frisk unpaused and since they weren’t standing in the places they were Toriel blinked confused and turned to face them.

“How did you-”

“Shortcut mom.”

“magic.” Sans grins. Normally he tried not to move when he stopped time, but this had been the exception.

“O-okay… well I ummm… will start cleaning up the house and find something to cover my face.” Toriel says a little taken back still. 

“alright, i’m kinda tired so i’m gonna find a place to take a nap. 

“Ditto.” Frisk says with a yawn. 

“pokemon.” Sans says with a grin.

“Wow… nerd.” Frisk says with a slight giggle. 

“if the slipper fits.” He chuckled.

“It doesn’t it falls off your feet all the time.” 

“that’s due to the socks.” He says before he shortcut them both out of there, landing them on top of a beanbag chair in the lab. The lights in the room were dim.

“W-where are we?” Frisk says sitting on Sans’ lap.

“my old office.” He yawns, sinking back into the beanbag chair. Frisk smiled at him and rubbed his skull slowly. She wanted to comfort him anyway she could. It was the least she could do. He let out a hum of contentment, closing his sockets as he relaxed.  Frisk pressed her lips against his forehead before nuzzling into his neck and falling asleep. He slept peacefully and deeply, wrapped around her in the chair. When he woke up later on he felt Frisk getting up and pick up the lab coat and looked at it. There were muffled noises from a couple doors down. Sans yawned and stretched.

“Will you put this on for me?” Frisk asked as she put it on herself first. 

“If I was smarter I could have been a scientist…” 

“hmm? sure.” He stood up and slipped out of his usual jacket.

“maybe. it’s not for everyone regardless of how smart ya are.” She took off the jacket and hands it over to Sans. He traded her jackets with a grin, slipping into the science jacket. She slipped on his jacket and looked at him with a flush. Quickly grabbing a pair of reading glasses she put them on him and was basically fangirling in this oversized winter coat. 

“heh, i haven’t had a use for these in a while.” He took the glasses off to clean the lenses before sticking them back on. A small bit of magic holding them in place. Frisk went over and caressed his cheek and smiled.

“You don’t know how hot and sexy you look to me right now.” Frisk whispers in a seductive tone.

“had no idea this was a thing until now.”

“M-maybe because I wear glasses or maybe because it makes you look so damn smart… but-” Frisk closed the gap causing their glasses to clash as she kissed him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss, drawing her to him. She was his for the taking as she followed him like a puppy on a leash. He took his time, making sure she felt loved and cherished.

  
  
  
  


A few months had passed and it was finally Frisk’s birthday. The humanoids were still in the process of being made but there were a couple of hiccups but at least one was to be completed by the end of the week. Sans had helped Alphys with the designs and dealing with any problems during the test runs of the models. One of the hardest issues they had to deal with was the protests that started up when they realized that Asgore wasn’t going to allow anyone to the surface until he knew it was safe. The monster Alphys sent up never came back… and that wasn’t a good sign.

Sans had told Alphys he would take a device she’d made and go find the amalgamate. He and Alphys were worried it had gotten lost rather than anything bad happening to it. They were trying to be optimistic about it and he was the best candidate to find the missing monster in question. He had agreed to do it after the party though.  Frisk was feeling a little better about how things were finally going. She accepted quite a bit of things like unable to control everything and how to hold a baby without freaking out. You know, the little things… 

“Hi there Comic.” Frisk whispers to the sleeping baby in her arms. She had just fed it a bottle. Papyrus and Mettaton wanted to have Papyrus’ birthday off to celebrate and Sans helping out in the labs lately she figured they probably wouldn’t do much. The house was… better than it was but it still needed repairs. 

Sans hadn’t forgotten though, in fact, he’d figured out a gift a little sooner than usual this time around. So he’d taken the day off from helping Alphys and had slept in. Alphys gave Sans the disguise amulet to give her in advance. She figured she would work that day as she hoped to complete this project sooner rather than later. Sans had, among other things, copied the device while he’d been in the labs helping Alphys, he’d turned it into a side project when he wasn’t helping Alphys find supplies, paint or test the models. It was something to do and it worked. A little too well because she hadn’t been paying attention when he’d been doing a test run and had accidently scared the crap out of her.

After some reassurance though, and turning the amulet off, his friend had calmed down... and then told him to never do that again, he’d laughed and told her he hadn’t meant it but was glad it worked and had put it in his phone. So now as he was heading downstairs he had two gift boxes and an amulet in his phone along with a few monster candies for emergencies.

“Hi Sans. How are you?” Frisk says softly with the baby in her arms.

“hey. i’m good. i see we have a miniature visitor.”

“Oh yes he is like his uncle very much. Sleeping and farting… does them very well.” 

“seems about right. knows the best place to sleep too, snuggled up to a soft warm body.” He replies back with a grin.

“Hehe… Happy anniversary. I-I am sorry but I didn’t think about a gift this year. Sorry.” 

“it’s fine sweetheart, bein’ with you is enough of a gift.”

“Ohh… you are so good. I got you ketchup?” He settled on the couch next to her with a bit of a chuckle. He pulled out the two gifts from him and al.

“trade ya?”

“Alright!” Frisk gently hands over the sleeping baby and took the two boxes.

“What is this?” Frisk opened Alphys’ gift first and glanced at the amulet.

“try it on.” Frisk put the amulet on and the emblem’s little led screen lit up with a bone on it before Frisk turned into a skeleton monster before Sans’ eyes.

“How does it l- wha...what… is going on?” Frisk glanced at her legs noticing the skin and muscles disappearing leaving only the bones. 

“magic. al thought you’d get a kick out of it.”

“Wait… I am a skeleton monster now?” 

“yup. as long as that amulet is on ya.”

“Am I a pretty skeleton then?” Frisk asked glancing down her hair was gone and she looked like a typical skeleton now.

“best lookin’ one i’ve ever seen.”

“That is sweet. She should have made one for you to make you human.”

“i thought of that while i was in the lab... heh, i accidently spooked al when i was testin’ mine out a few days ago. i thought she was gonna climb the wall she smacked into.” 

“Wha- You have one too?” 

“i made one, yeah.”

“Later you will... ummm… give me a demonstration.”

“that sounds like an idea.” Frisk left the amulet on as she opened the second box.  For his gift, Sans had patched up the Sans doll like new, but he’d also given the doll a companion. A Papyrus doll to go with him, the Papyrus doll would smell like spaghetti when hugged.

“Oh my gosh…” Frisk hugged the Sans doll and the Papyrus doll groaned at the fart sound that Sans made. That made Frisk giggle as she turned and pressed a loving kiss on Sans’ teeth.

“Thank you so much. I missed my doll, now he has his brother too.” Frisk picked up the Papyrus doll and hugged it, smelled the spaghetti and giggled again.

“yup, that way he’ll never be bonely when you’re huggin’ me.” He grinned.

“You never made me feel I was without… anything. I never felt like I missed out like Blue said I was. It might be because I never been exposed to that but… I always felt satisfied and whole. Does that make sense?”

“yeah, i’m glad though that you didn’t ever feel it.”

“Feel what?” 

“that you’d missed out.”

“Oh, well when you are a bag of bones like you. How can I?” Frisk smirked in her skelly form.

“oh so i’ve been upgraded from a pile to a bag huh?” He joked.

“Yep you are mated to me and now that I am a skeleton two piles of bones equals a bag of bones… pfffttt… we can have skeletons in the closet…” Frisk felt whole again despite everything being crazy. Papyrus and Mettaton told her that they would pick up Comic that evening but when that evening came Frisk and Sans got a text from Papyrus.

Papyrus: Sorry But Can You Watch Comic Tonight. We Kinda Want Some… Alone Time. Thank You In Advance.

Sans just laughed even as he checked his phone.

Sans: yup. we’re havin’ a blast bein’ a bag ‘o bones family here.

Sans replied, took a quick selfie with Frisk and Comic and sent the picture to go with the text.

Papyrus: YOU GUYS LOOK SO ADORAL- WHAT THE HECK!!!

Sans chuckled and showed her the text.

Sans: al’s gift to frisk, makes her one of us.

Papyrus: You Are Sleeping With One Of Our Kind. You Can Have A Pure Skelly Now.

Sans: maybe... i dunno the extent of that spell.

“A pure skeleton. Isn’t Comic a pure skeleton.” Frisk asked looking at the text afterwards.

“nah, he’s part ghost. you can barely see the hair he’s got cuz it’s white like his bones.” Sans showed her by gently lifting the hair with a finger without disturbing the baby.

“I didn’t... wow… it is so soft.” Frisk gently brushed her hand against the baby’s skull the baby didn’t even stir as he slept soundly. 

“Why is it important to have a “pure” skeleton monster? I mean a little ghost can’t hurt right or human...?” Frisk at least expected the text about him not showing up. She still hoped he would pick him up still but things could wait. She was 23 now and she needed to act her age.

“nah. i think he was just a little excited about the prospect of it, but there’s no guarantee.”

“That would be weird... wait can the opposite be true too? If that is the… case?” 

“if the first one is true, then the opposite is just as true. heh, that would make for an interesting family photo though wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, you pregnant and I be pregnant at the same time…” Her thoughts were a little different than his as he meant a pure skeleton and a human child side by side both theirs. Sans laughed a bit.

“not quite what i was thinking. though that is one way to do it, maybe we should do this one baby at a time.”

“I like that. I think more than one would be too much. I got to admit I do love watching our nephew though.” 

“yeah, me too. he’s a cute bone burrito.” The baby smiled and nuzzled closer to his uncle. 

“look at that smile, he knows we’re talkin’ about him.” 

“He is smart to boot and if he knows we are talking about him… he is faking being asleep. He is you.” 

“or he’s sleep listening. he he.” The baby giggled kinda like Papyrus kinda like Sans. 

“that’s adorable and you’re right, he’s not asleep no more. even i don’t sleep-giggle.”

“That is truly remarkable.” Frisk commented as Comic’s purple eyes came to life and looked up at his uncle adoringly. 

“uh huh, you know you blew your own cover.” He chuckled.

“He has such beautiful eyes. How can you stay mad at that face?” Frisk says cooing at the child. 

“ya just can’t, especially not with that grin he’s got. you’re gonna make my bro get his exercise when you get older, chasin’ off all them monsters from ya.” The baby giggled again and shoved his fist into his mouth just looking so adorable. 

“oh you think it’s funny now huh? wait until you’re runnin’ for the hills from all the girls.”

“Your uncle did the same to me. Eventually I caught him in a net.” Frisk teased as the baby continued to giggle and sputter a bit. 

“more like i tripped into it.” He grins.

“Which reminds me… you are a looker Sans. How many girl monsters were chasing you?” Frisk took the amulet off at the moment. 

“hmmm.” He considered the question a moment.

“i think only three were ever serious... but the rest were a bunch of flakes who were actually just tryin’ to get close cuz i made good money being a comedian once a month. i think i lost count after the first month of the flaky offers i got after i took the stage.”

“Their loss… isn’t that right Comic.” Comic was just content with all the smiles and the attention he was receiving from the two and took his hand from his mouth and began to clap a bit.

“he’s easy to please isn’t he?” Sans chuckled. Although he might have said that too soon... because there was an odor in the air that made the baby scrunch up his face and begin crying.

“Oh my …weew. I got it.” Frisk says making the same look on her face now. She offered to take the baby by making the hand gesture to hand him over. 

“spoke too soon i guess, heh. but i’ll get the next one.” He says as he passes the baby over to her. She took him to the other room and after a moment says.

“Really? On my birthday? Gross… You didn’t need to pee on me!” 

“and here i was wondering if he was bein’ a little shit.” Sans called back.

“Hehe… well there is a little bit here too… oh don’t play in that.” Frisk says taking the diaper away apparently. Sans chuckled to himself, this brought back memories of when his brother was younger. Couple minutes later Frisk brought the freshly clothed baby to his crib and went upstairs to change before coming back. It was then Sans got a call from Alphys.

“hey al, what’s up?”

“W-we have a b-body ready for t-transfer AND our f-friends are back f-from the surface. He was h-hiding!” 

“ah, good to know endogeny made it back. did he seem like it went well? also, i imagine the cameras said a lot.”

“Y-yes! T-they have s-so much supplies. I am s-sending droids to g-get us all the g-goodies we can h-handle!” 

“heh, that’s good. which one is ready?” 

“A-Asriel’s body is r-ready. It h-helped and d-didn’t help that Asgore gave e-everything mechanical in his c-castle to bring his s-son back. Makes me f-feel bad for the r-rest.” 

“heh, no kid-ding there.”

“Do y-you think your mom is g-going to be upset to w-wait a couple more weeks or so?”

“nah. she’s waited this long. i’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“G-good. Do y-you want to- Oh dear I f-forgot it is your d-day off. I will leave you b-be. Tell Frisk h-happy birthday.” 

“i’ll do that and i’ll pass on the news too. thanks for letting me know. i’ll tell tori. she’ll wanna be there.”

“I i-imagine so. Thank y-you Sans.” 

“What is going on?” Frisk came to the doorway of Sans room wearing the basically see through light blue negligee that Mettaton got for her last year. He flushed a little, seeing what she was wearing.

“ah... al said azzy’s body is ready i’m ... gonna text tori before i forget.” He shifted his gaze to his phone to try and accomplish the task before his mind went anywhere else.

“I remember one point and time my body would distract you from everything… The lust is weak with this one.” Frisk joked. 

“mmm, didn’t say you weren’t still distracting me... i’ve typed the same word five times now ...”

Sans: azz-

Sans: azzk-

Sans: asril -

Sans: asriel.x

Sans: asriel’s new body is ready.

“Oops…” Frisk dipped low as to pick up something, but there wasn’t anything there, just to see if he would flush or anything. That did it. He tossed the phone onto the couch and left it there, not bothering to see if Toriel even replied as he headed upstairs. Frisk met him on top and kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss with loving heat.

“Can I see what you look like-” She didn’t really get to say much as he was already in a “mood”.

“S-sans…” She whimpered. He trailed nips and kisses along her neck as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

“N-next time h-human…” She was too enthralled by him to even care now.

“next time.” He agrees as he pressed her into the mattress. He’d completely forgotten about it.

Asgore was waiting for Alphys to complete the transfer. He was so nervous.

“I-it should be s-soon your m-majesty. S-sans said that Q-queen Toriel was going to be n-notified as well.”

“I hope she makes it.” Asgore mutters when the door opened to a heavily over disguised Toriel with a scarf covering her head and trench coat and sunglasses.

“I t-think she d-did. Just in t-time too.” Alphys had finished placing the dust into a small protective casing that was set into a small slot in the robotic body. She then closed the latch and clicked it closed with a key, locking the dust into place.

“Toriel, it has been too long.” Asgore whispered as the body began to come to life. 

“Not now… nice seeing you too Asgore but right now… Asriel is our priority.” Asgore expected that as he glanced towards to his son. Alphys closed the chest cavity and then moved to the other side of the robot and pulled the plug from it that had been energizing the internal battery.

“O-okay p-prince... it’s time to w-wake up.” 

“Will we need to plug him in or will he be able to?” Toriel asked.

“He should be able to d-do so himself with the cord that is i-in him.” Alphys replied as the robot opened its eyes for the first time. Blinking and looking around.

“My boy…” Asgore says.

“My son…” Toriel says at the same time.

“Mom, dad.” Both the parents set aside their differences and hugged Asriel at the same time.  It was a touching scene, Alphys busied herself with putting away the cord and doing other minor things to give the family a sort of privacy as she went to the other robots that were in varying stages of being done.

“Are you hurt? Does this feel weird? Can you control your body?” Toriel was asking a thousand questions at once.

“No. I’m not hurt and it’s... different. Um, I’ve practiced with the limbs, but not the whole body. Alphys had all of us do it so that we would be used to controlling them so we wouldn’t be crawling around like babies.”

“Can you feel us hugging you or … is it a phantom feeling of sorts?” Asgore asked as Toriel swatted him.

“No joking Asgore.” 

“I wasn’t joking…” Asgore said being serious. 

“Um... Dr. Alphys? You want to answer that?” 

“O-of course. Um the b-bodies are programed to f-function just l-like ours do so it’s the s-same sensation as if it was h-his original body. The s-sensation should be the same in regards to the p-prince’s own feelings about the c-contact. So it’s n-not like having a p-phantom wound or a-anything like that.”

“See Alphys is smart like that Asgore. YOU should have more faith in our scientists. Thank you Alphys.” Asgore sighed but didn’t argue as he smiled at Asriel rubbing his son’s hair.

“M-my pleasure. Um, I s-should go check on the f-feed i got from e-endogeny. i h-haven’t seen all of it y-yet and he went s-straight for the g-garbage dump. it’s l-like a w-whole new p-paradise with all the s-spare parts.”

“That is fantastic maybe we can assemble ano-”

“Asgore focus on your son. We just got him back.” 

“N-no, he’s right. The s-spare parts will help make this go a lot f-faster for the others.” 

“That is amazing!” Asgore said then noticed the glare Toriel was giving him and a sweat drop came down his face. 

“Oh come on mom, give him some slack, he’s just thinking about Chara and the others who are waiting. I know Chara’s been pretty excited about this too... even if she doesn’t really show it the way everyone else does.”

“Chara still talks to you.” Toriel asks sweetly.

“Well sure. She’s glaring at me from the corner over there cuz I told you about her being excited. Heh.”

“I miss that little kid. Dad misses you…” Asgore says looking at the wrong corner but the intent was right. Chara smiled and floated over to him and put a finger to her mouth like shut it as she hugged him.

“She has that look like she wants to strangle me now, but she can’t cuz she’s too busy trying to hug dad.” Asriel grinned cheekily at Chara.

“JERK I SAID NOT TO SAY A WORD!” Chara flushed as she continued to hold him.

“Pff, you’re just jealous you don’t have your body yet.” 

“Don’t listen to him. I know if you were here I would hug you too.” Asgore said rubbing his shoulder, as if patting her in comfort. Toriel smiled and hugged Asgore hoping she would understand that she cared just as much.

“O-oh this is a-adorable.” Alphys murmured into one hand, trying not to be caught staring as she goes about her tasks and leaves the room to see if Endogeny had left the garbage heap long enough to come across any humans. He had... and there were... mixed reactions to the giant dog.

“Some were like YEAH some were like EEEK Some were like WTF did they feed you.” He nipped his butt, scratching himself in excitement. Well, it was definitely hopeful at least. No one had tried to attack him, despite his appearance and some being scared off.

“Some were super duper nice. Let me in their homes. Fed me. I talked to a couple they were like shocked… Why? I’m nice.” 

“H-humans aren’t used to m-monsters yet. You d-did good.”

“YEAH! Oh found this…” He pulled out a new manga and handed it over to Alphys. Well... coughed it over was more like.

“Y-you brought something b-back?” She was surprised, but also a little elated.

“I found other things. Skeleton gave me photos and I found photos dropped it in phone just like he said.” 

“P-photos? What did S-sans want with photos?” The giant dog dropped the photos and there was several computer parts and other general things that a lab could need and then he dropped the cell. The phone was stuck on inventory mode so that items can be placed in without him pressing any buttons.

“I am a good boy right? Pet me please!”

“Of c-course.” She petted him and gave him tummy scratches too until he was content and made sure to feed him some treats as well before going through the things that were in the inventory. What DID Sans want with some photos? That didn’t make any sense. She pulled out everything else first though. Then she understood. The photos weren’t for her but for him to use as a reference to what he was to look for. It was a reference for him. She began to realize that when the items began to match the photos that he had. Sure some were not in the same condition as the photos but this would help with making some of the robots. It made sense now why he wanted the photos. She set the photos aside in a neat stack.

“I want to go back. They have HUGE PILES OF FUN STUFF!!!” 

“Y-yeah I s-saw that. I’m sure you’ll get a chance to go back again, just n-not tomorrow.” The dog whimpered a little as his ears laid flat to his head. 

“I k-know but you’ve been a b-big help. I will n-need to talk to the k-king.”

“I BEEN A GOOD DOG! NAP TIME!” 

“Y-yes. A v-very good dog. Have a good r-rest.” The monster ran off to get his well deserved nap. It was such a relief to see him okay. Alphys went back into the other room to speak with the king and queen about what she had found. Toriel had asked Asgore to step outside for a moment for her to talk with Asriel alone so she spotted him outside with his eyes closed, patiently waiting.

“Y-your majesty.”

“Yes Alphys. What can I help you with?” Asgore replied opening his eyes and looking her way.

“I b-believe the s-scout to the s-surface was a h-huge su-ucccess. E-endogeny can’t w-wait to go back. I have f-footage of the whole thing i-if you want to see the h-humans reactions. It is v-varied from h-human to human but h-hopeful.”

“Fantastic. Be honest… was the majority okay with him or not?” Asgore looked almost afraid of the answer. 

“I t-think most s-seemed more s-shocked than a-afraid and n-no one attacked him. S-so that’s good at least. I-it’s hard to say though. I t-think you should see for yourself b-before making that c-call.” 

“Alright. I will. Alphys, worst case scenario is it possible to make it that we can hide amongst them.” Asgore didn’t like the aspect of hiding but he knew the odds of them even stand a chance against the humans was nill to none.

“It i-is possible with m-my latest invention, b-but there’s only t-two copies of it c-currently. It was a g-gift and S-sans made his own b-based off it while h-helping with tests and maintenance.” Asgore nodded and texted Sans.

Asgore: Sans, when you have a moment I would like to discuss with you about an invention you and Alphys had made to disguise monsters as an alternative protection.

It would be about half an hour before he got a reply back, since Sans had left his phone downstairs.

Sans: uh, sure. you’re talkin’ about the amulet.

Asgore: Yes, Alphys told me more about it and I think if we have to… I know the odds of us surviving an attack and I don’t want our next generation to suffer because of me.

Sans: yeah, not very high with so many humans. i get it. 

Asgore: Pride before the fall… you know it wasn’t until I saw Blue take her own life before it started to really sink in what I have been doing this whole time. The monster I truly became...

Sans: yeah. it’s been a heavy burden, but not all those souls were killed because of it. you know, a few did have good lives here until they met with accidents no one coulda predicted.

Asgore: Failing health… and more… 

Sans: yeah, we did our best at the time and i don’t think she would want you feelin’ bad over deaths you didn’t cause.

Asgore: Somewhere I lost hope and well I became bitter. To have my son back and soon my daughter has given me something I didn’t think I would have again.

Sans: ... yeah. i know the feeling. well, maybe not about the kids though.

Asgore: True, but I know what you mean. Endogeny returned and he brought back what Alphys said your pictured items. Whatever that means.

Sans: well since he’s a dog, explaining what to find wouldn’t mean anything to him. so i gave him pictures of what we needed him to find.

Asgore: Good call. Alphys is pleased at what he recovered and he has footage of the topside that shows some positive outlook too. Now you know what I know. If you get a chance, I want to have a meeting between the three of us about the next step. Toriel… is being a little stubborn so I have been waiting for my chance to talk to Asriel. She is still upset with me. 

Sans: can’t say i blame her for bein’ stubborn. 

Asgore: There is being stubborn and being mean. I miss him too.

Sans: i won’t tell her you said that. especially considering she nearly burned my house down just over borrowing a necklace so you could talk to your son.

Asgore: *sigh*

Attachment items

When Sans opened the attachment several hundred g fell out. 

“whoa.” He started laughing.

Sans: i should have a swimming pool for this... 

Asgore: It was my fault... somehow… 

Sans: eh, i shoulda tried asking instead of just taking it, but i appreciate the support.

“hey frisk... he he... can i get a hand down here? i’m feelin’ golden and can’t get up.” 

“W-what the heck… where did all this g come from? Golden showers I thought was someone peeing from the roof.” 

“uh... he he... well if that’s the case they should do it more often. i wouldn’t karot a bit if they did.” 

Asgore: Call this monster he can repair your house or you can build a new one. Either way it is on me. Again I am sorry.

Attached Reference

Sans: it’s fine, i appreciate it. you might have lost hope, but you didn’t lose heart.

“Hehe... wow. We could buy a few ketchup bottles with this.” Frisk teased jokingly. Sans snorted as he started putting the gold back into his phone now. He thought though she’d get a kick out of it.

“Why did you get all that g anyway? Did a job?” 

“um. house insurance.” Yeah, that made sense.

“We had house insurance… what is house insurance?” Frisk asked after a moment never hearing that term before.

“basically if the queen burns it down we get the g to pay for repair.”

“That makes sense… I think... yes… Everyone should get this ‘house insurance’. Is it free? No probably not. Good investment Sans! What are you going to do with all that g?” 

“finish fixin’ the house. maybe add a new room downstairs while i’m at it for future additions.”

“Ummm… maybe add a room… for the baby we may have one day...” Frisk rubbed her stomach as if the baby was already there. She read about humans in that book with Sans and how the body works it helped her understand how her body worked and why it did what it did. 

“heh, my thoughts exactly sweetheart.” He purred.

“Skeleton or human I don’t care as long as they are healthy and they are ours…” 

“yeah, i was thinkin’ along those lines too. you really were made for me.” He chuckled, getting up now that the gold was gone, to go wrap his arms around her.

“Now you were saying what I was thinking now.” Frisk teased as she pressed her forehead against his. He just chuckled. 

“You know if it is a boy we can’t call it Papy you know why right?” He shook his head no as she replied with a smirk.

“Because he already has a Pappy… get it play on words... hehe. Lame but it sounded cute in my head.” Sans chuckled.

“it is cute hun. but if we name him roman we’re still technically naming him after paps.”

“We could do that! That would be amazing. I can’t believe it we are talking about baby things…” 

“heh, we haven’t even made the baby yet. we should probably work on that first.” She giggled as he lifted her up and she kissed him lovingly.

“Hey HUMAN! I want to see you in a human form!” 

“heh, of course sweetheart.” He carried her up to the bed and set her on the bed, he had remembered his phone this time and took the amulet he had out. Putting it on, he then activated the human side. Frisk flushed and glanced away he looked handsome as a human as well.

“guess i make a pretty good human.”

“V-very… g-good…” She lifted her shirt a little to cool herself down as she couldn’t stop staring at him. He chuckled a little as he climbed into the bed with her, kissing her lovingly. This was definitely worth it.

“Your t-teeth are- no lips are so soft… you are so soft.” Frisk muttered as she nibbled on his lips.

“this is new, but i like it.” 

“Is it weird when I do this…” Frisk gently rubbed up and down his arm. He now had hair and everything. 

“no more than usual.” She then threaded her fingers through his hair and let it fall after it was threaded through.

“How about that?”

“that was kinda nice.” She then grabbed his ass just to see what his thoughts were on that as she giggled a bit. He was surprised to say the least, but chuckled a little; he lightly nipped at her nose before moving to kiss her again. They kissed heatedly and began to enjoy a new sensation they never thought they would experience together.  This year turned out to be pretty unforgettable with all the things that had happened in such a short time. A week later Chara’s body was ready and there was a second family reunion with the royals, followed by Lucida getting her body. She opted to stay with Alphys at the lab since she had been a scientist in life as well, to help possibly figure out what happened to her husband and maybe figure out some other projects as well. The last one to get their body, about four weeks since the project had set in motion, was Blue.

Grillby was waiting for her and the moment she came to life he almost jumped out of his flames in joy but looked calm and collected for the most part.

“Heh... hello.” It was the first thing she said. The metal body she’d chosen was a close resemblance to her human form, except that the shirt she had chosen to wear was purple and the blue jeans were almost black. With a bit of a head nod to Alphys telling her to basically beat it once she was on her feet, Alphys left. Grillby went up to her and kissed her heatedly.  She wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss as she clung to him; dizzy from the sensations.

“I love you Astra, my blue angel, that came from above.”

“I love you too.” She smiled up at him.

“Now no more killing yourself to take down a barrier for all us monsters.” He joked lightly.

“Okay. I won’t leave you again.” 

“I know.” He nuzzled against her so happy to hold the love of his life in his arms. She was just as content. He was, literally and figuratively speaking, the light of her life.  It was a wonder all that was done and the only thing that was crazier what was happening because of all the delays. 

“What do we want?!” Undyne was outside the hall and was wearing a ripped shirt with a bunch of other rebels, complaining.

**“how about to stop giving me a headache with all the shouting?”** After a few weeks of having to listen to this Sans was gettin’ sick of it.

“Judge! We demand an audience with the King!”

**“since when have you ever been in a position to demand anything from** **_me_ ** **captain?”**

“Pissed me off punk and I will grab someone very-“ That was a dumb move as she moved back just in time to miss an attack.

**“uh huh... no. get out. all of you. and don’t come back unless you have business here besides this ridiculous protest. the only thing you’re achieving here is delaying things further.”**

“Fuck you!” Undyne flipped him off as she walked away with the rest.

**“tell that to your girlfriend i ain’t into fish.”**

“Don’t tempt me to be a little more mouthy.”

**“don’t push your luck. don’t forget who you’re dealing with.”** With that Undyne left with the group. It had been a couple months of this crap and he was tired of it already.  Them leaving, of course, left him with the guards who had been rather unnerved at the entire confrontation.

**“see to it that anyone who does this again is penalized by paying a fine for wasting precious time.”**

“Yes sir. Sorry sir… it is so hard because she is our boss and she isn’t at the same time sir.”

**“i know, but she is not above the law just because she’s the captain. none of us are, if she’s going to waste my time she will pay the fine just like anyone else and she can’t back out of it.”**

“Yes sir.” The guards looked scared still but there was nothing else he could do. Sans nodded and headed back inside to continue the interrupted conversation he’d been having with the royal family.

“The rebels having been attacking quite a bit now and I fear it will only get worse.” Asgore said grimacingly.

“they’re just impatient to get to the surface. they don’t understand the troubles we’ve been having with the first groups, and we cut the size to make it minimal but some humans aren’t so happy about us being there. we’re just lucky those who aren’t haven’t been anyone in actual power - yet.” Sans replied with a sigh as he pushed back the hood.

“Again it is my fault I gave them hope because I- I was so excited…”

“eh, not really your fault. we couldn’t have predicted any of this. at least we finally got through that we can start building houses on the mountain itself.”

“We should utilize the amulets as well for monsters who are weaker or feel they need protected.”

“for sure, after that first incident i told al to start making extras, but it could take years to get enough for everyone. she, my mom and i are the only ones able to build these things.”

“Can you teach others or is there someway we can have others on this project?”

“i don’t know, the device is so complex they’d have to have a high working knowledge of some really complex spells to be able to even begin understanding how it works to make the thing.”

“Why do we only have one scientist? I feel we had more but we only have one?”

“well technically you have three... but there was a... incident way back when i was younger. several good monsters were lost but no one alive seems to remember what happened.” 

“I see they dusted?”

“supposedly. no trace of them was actually found so it’s hard to say. but since they were just gone and never returned... well, it was kinda just assumed they dusted in the incident.”

“I see. Sans, you are my trusted confidant. I am not going to ask you what happened but I am going to give you a special key. This key allows you to the surface. You grab what you need and when you need it to make whatever you need done done. Do you understand me?” 

“thank you. it will be most useful. i’ll see that it is done.” Asgore handed over a very ornate key with the delta rune symbol on top and decorated with vines and flowers along its sides.

“is there anything else for today?”

“Nothing else. Good luck my friend. I will help you whenever I can.”

“thanks. i’ll do what i can. the help is appreciated more than words can say.” Asgore nodded. That was a true friend as he didn’t ask for anything to know that Sans needed his help. Sans flipped up the hood again before he headed out of the room. He had the key hidden in the robes. He’d learned early on it was best to be seen walking in and out of the throne room as he came and save his shortcuts for the hall, where there were no guards at all. Most guards hated going into the Judgement Hall for any reason, which meant, of course, Sans often maintained the hall’s appearance himself as well. He put away the robes into his phone after stepping into the shadow of a column and then shortcut from there to the locked door. He pulled out the amulet first to make himself look human before he unlocked the door and closed it behind him. Locking it from the other side. He put the key away then put the amulet on before making the shortcut to the garbage dump Endogeny had found. He then began searching out for what they needed.


	22. Almost 24th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation from Pokemon (c) Nintendo/Game Freak

Frisk was tired of watching her neighbors get all excited about leaving with the rebels, just to come back all disappointed; on top of that she swore she was getting a tummy but she probably was imagining things. She had been eating a lot of junk food as she been alone a lot of the time, or watching her nephew, or rewriting books with Blue. That was different, to see her again. Frisk met with her and the first thing Frisk did was slap her and then Frisk held her hand in pain. Blue had taken it surprisingly well and had told her that maybe next time she decided to slap a robot she should do it with a punching glove. Soon though things were back to normal as hugs were exchanged and they became friends again. Frisk stared outside wondering what in the world Sans was up to today. Some days he would just tell her everything but recently he had been quiet.  There was a knock on the door.

“Coming.” Frisk says before answering the door.

“Gotcha punk!” Undyne had grabbed Frisk and was holding her over her head like a boulder. 

“Is this really necessary Undyne?” Blue asked.

“Absolutely!” 

“YEAH! LET ME GO!” Frisk says feeling uncomfortably.

“You’re coming with us!” Blue gave Frisk a helpless shrug as she was tossed over the captain’s shoulder and the two of them headed off. Blue had closed the door of the house at least.

“W-where are w-we going? You aren’t g-going to spear me again… are you?”

“Nah! I’d have done that already if I was gonna! Ha! We’re going to meet Alphys!”

“Oh okay…” Frisk felt better now that Alphys was involved. Blue sighed.

“Longer explanation. It’s a girl’s night in.”

“Girls night?” Frisk asked wandering what in the world that was.

“YEAH! NO GUYS ALLOWED!”

“Let me guess, you’ve never had a sleepover with friends that were girls.” Blue says from the look on Frisk’s face.

“No, I am sorry. Is this-“ Undyne tossed Frisk to a bank of snow to explain this girl’s night properly. Blue sighed, honestly, did Undyne REALLY have to toss their friend into snow like that?

“Punk it is simple guys NOT allowed. We get sloshed and we feel good with ice cream and crap like that!”

“And watch lots of anime and gush over who’s hot and who’s not, swap stories. Games sometimes. It’s generally fun.” 

“That sounds nice but maybe not toss me as much I-“ Undyne picked up Frisk again and toss her around her neck like a boa.

“I have to agree with her Undyne, humans are fragile and easily get sick so unless you want to be puked on... I suggest knocking it off.” 

“See Blue here is going to get an update soon to become an oven of sorts. Hehe.”

“Upgrade Undyne.” Blue flushed one hand on her face in embarrassment.

“Couldn’t you at least wait until we were in Hotland to share that?”

“Oh you ain’t hot enough already from the firey thing shoved up your-“ Frisk whacked Undyne.

“Oh my god... Undyne you are worse than Sans! Thank you Frisk.” 

“Bad move punk.” Undyne tossed Frisk high and would have caught her if Blue didn’t intervened. Blue, having the strength now, stole Frisk from Undyne.

“This isn’t toss the human. Plus this isn’t how you treat a friend... you’re supposed to get them wasted before they puke, not puke from being handled like a doll.”

“I think I am going to-“ Frisk was barely holding it together. That was all the warning Blue needed to avoid being splattered at least. She gave Undyne a look that said ‘didn’t I tell you?’ Frisk threw up in the snow bank nearby.

“Weak sauce punk. You need to work on your core.” Undyne commented.

“She’s not a soldier like you Undyne, you need to learn to handle citizens like kittens.” Blue commented.

“Anyway we are almost there, come on soldier get cleaned up, we got girl stuff to do.”

“We’ll catch up, you go on ahead before you turn into a fish stick.” Blue said

“Hehe you got Sans’ humor too.” 

“Yeah, but not yours.” She scooped up some snow and melted a bit of it so Frisk could use it to clean up and get the taste out of her mouth.

“Hehe nope can’t steal mine.” Undyne left, thinking that was a joke.

“T-thank you… I think I w-will text Sans and let him know what is happening.”

“Nah, see the guys are doin’ pretty much the same thing. Which is why I’m here. I pitched the idea and Grillby called Papyrus about it and they’re gonna ambush Sans when he goes to visit his brother.”

“Who is going to watch Comic?” Frisk asked, realizing drunk guys could mean trouble.

“Papyrus hired a baby sitter that he and Mettaton have been using the last few months. Apparently she’s as good of taking care of children as she is making pastries. You two have been wound way too tight the last few months so consider this like an early birthday gift.” It was still a couple months away from her 24th year. 

“Thank you. I guess I don’t need to… okay.” Frisk set her phone to vibrate.

“You need to at least get out of the house. Even if you aren’t in the front lines, I know how stressful it is seein’ those who are trying to protest stuff. It’s gratin’ on everyone honestly, but things are still getting done.”

“Sans is helping the labs and I think he is doing guard duty as well. I am scared to death for him.” Blue was kinda surprised as she'd figured out who he was when she went to the hall. Didn’t it ever come up in conversation? Didn’t he want Frisk to know? That just seemed so weird to her. Then another thought came to her that maybe Frisk was pretending to not know he was the Judge. That made sense. He probably made her promise not to tell anyone but her expression didn’t seem to show that she was hiding something. It was a puzzle to her. Either Frisk was as good of an actress as she was... or she genuinely did not know. Well, it wasn’t really her place to say was it?

“I understand, but he’ll be fine. He’s a very talented monster. I’m pretty sure he’s plenty of ways of keeping himself safe. He has all these years after all.” 

“You said that you were getting an update?” 

“Upgrade. There’s a difference. Updates are software only.”

“Sorry.” Frisk muttered felt embarrassed. 

“No, it’s okay. You’re smart enough Frisk you can learn... Undyne... there’s no help for that one. She could be smart, but refuses to learn unless it’s the hard way or happens to be physical in some manner. I’ll teach you what I can, there’s a lot out there in the world.” 

“I think we both want the same thing from our mates… if I understand this upgrade you are looking for.” 

“Oh? You’re thinking about children too?” 

“Yeah. I just think maybe it is time or something I don’t know.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“A little, after mom scorched the house we built a few new rooms.” 

“Well, if you feel you’re ready you need to be very upfront about it and very clear. No hints. I’ve found in all my time that men, no matter the species... are terrible at reading the subtle hints we - as women - like to leave. We like to keep them guessing so they will continue to have interest... but this isn’t something to do that with. You need to say straight up what you want or he’s not going to have any clue.” 

“So… okay. I will have to... try.”

“Being blunt is hard sometimes. At least for me. I don’t know about you, but honestly... even knowing that I need to say it straight out... I haven't yet. I’m a bit of a wuss about this, between you and me. I’m planning on the talk tomorrow, which is why this night is going to be good for me.”

“I understand. I have been having a lot of shit happen to us lately and this might be good for me to. To be honest I haven’t even tried liquor yet.” 

“Yeah, I’m partly to blame for that. Bad timing on my part, but what can ya do? You really shouldn’t try liquor though. Bad idea. Normally that just causes more problems and solves nothing. Not to mention you feel like shit the next day.”

“Sans told me he would take me for my first drink but things have been… complicated about that. I just want to try a sip.” 

“Hmmm, well, has he ever failed yet?” 

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked wondering what he meant. 

“I mean that you shouldn’t worry if he has not failed to deliver on what he says he will.”

“I am not. It is just the last couple of years things have been strained because of a lot of… complications.” 

“Such as? Not counting the mess I made mind you.”

“Well Sans and I are still having some communications issues, demons, job issues and brother issues. Typical things… plus there is the whole feeling that I feel helpless and stupid and unable to help others. The red soul power is basically useless and can only be useful after the fact and not before. Plus mom has kept everything from me… I guess I complained too much as we are now arriving at Undyne’s place and I started to whine a bit earlier.” Frisk and Blue were walking when they approached the fish house. 

“It seems like you have a lot, as for the red soul power, I’ve done some research on souls. The preventative power you have is usually pretty good, the trouble is actively seeking it out before something happens. Whoever wrote the book on souls apparently had a love for video games. The powers of a red soul that are preventive is called a SAVE. Supposedly the various points for a Save are all over, the problem is usually locating them and only the most determined soul at any one time can actually see these points.”

“Yeah you kinda left me in a pickle the day you… anyway.” 

“My apologies, that wasn’t my intention. I also was making the assumption that you knew of your magic... everything I did was to counteract it.”

“No, not really. I have been learning about it slowly now.” 

“There were plenty of books on the subject in Toriel’s home, the problem was, I realized, when looking through the books she has... is that there is a rather wide level gap, which explains your problem.”

“Just say it as it is. I am not as smart. It is alright… I am starting to learn to accept that.” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s that you were taught incorrectly. Consider learning to read like walking up a set of stairs... each year of reading a new book is one step... but what happens if you get to the top most step that is the bottom section and the middle section is missing... but there’s a single top step? Surely you see that it is impossible to get from the bottom’s top most step to suddenly the top without the steps in between, right?” 

“Yeah that makes sense.” 

“Learning is the same way. Toriel’s level of reading that she has is like that staircase I told you about. You can’t go from reading a book like Little Red Ridinghood to reading a book on Physics.”

“Can I ask you when did you learn about… your body? Do you learn it as an adult as well?” 

“Ah... that was... an embarrassing subject. I suffered through public school... where no one cares about anything but how well you score on tests made by adults who have no clue what it’s like to have a disability. ... Basically, I was introduced to the subject via a video tape by my father just before the public school was required to give us the same thing, more or less. It was incredibly embarrassing because while guys just got a stick of deodorant they ACTUALLY gave girls a pad even though most of us wouldn’t mature like that for another year or so. The worst part was hearing the guys talk about it and saying they knew what it was for...”

“S-sans and I read a b-book together couple m-months ago. Cycles were t-taken care of with p-pills.” 

“Ah, well as embarrassing as that is, I think I would have preferred to have to learn that way than public humiliation around a bunch of kids I didn’t know.” 

“I don’t know... I felt ashamed that I didn’t know how babies were born.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with not knowing something. There’s never any shame in admitting that you were not taught something. After all, they don’t teach about monsters and magic in school. I was completely out of my depth the first few days I was here... I spent hours upon hours reading every book Toriel had just so I could start accepting the world I’d been thrust into.” 

“I see…” Frisk felt that Blue had the superior intellect than her. She wasn’t going to let that bother her because if she did, she would never be able to grow as a being.

“I still don’t probably remember half of what I studied probably in the time I was with Toriel, but it was those books that led me to the decision I made. Please don’t look at me like that. I’ve been through college, it’s only natural I know a bit more than you do, but there’s still probably things you know that I don’t.” 

“Don’t worry, I imagine it is just something on my mind. I will be okay.” Frisk opened the door where Alphys and Undyne were already flirting shyly back and forth to each other.

“I don’t blame you for feeling the way you do. I was in your shoes once. Hey fish sticks and custard, think you can pry yourselves away for five seconds?” Blue was clearly joking with the two.

“W-we are not… I m-mean not r-really.” Alphys says freaking out as Undyne flushed deeply and looked away.

“Pfff, please.... I’m 36 years old. I know what we just walked into.” 

“You two are basically a kiss away from being a couple.” Frisk says semi-nonchalantly. 

“Yup, it’s like watching the high school cheerleader and a jock trying to pretend they’re just friends rather than wanting to be behind the bleachers swapping spit.” 

“Oh my Asgore! If I wanted to I would have… GEEZ…” Undyne was blushing like no tomorrow.

“Uh huh... sure ya would have.” Blue grins unabashedly. For someone who had been very shy with her own mate, she certainly wasn’t shy about calling it like she saw it. Undyne grabbed the liquor bottle and grabbed Alphys’ arm tugging her over and started to shove the bottle into her mouth before chugging some herself. 

“Where I’m from... that’s called liquid courage.” Blue jests, still poking fun of the two even as she finds a place to sit.

“I d-didn’t want to d-drink Un-” Undyne shoved the bottle into Alphys’ mouth before tossing the bottle to Blue.

“Relax Al, it won’t hurt you as long as you don’t over do it. I’ll keep an eye on ya.” Blue caught the bottle on instinct.

“Really fish? I’m a robot now, I can’t drink this stuff, not that I don’t wanna. I used to drink all sorts of great shit from wine to moonshine.” 

“This is good moonshine though punk DRINK IT!” Undyne forced some of the liquor down Frisk’s throat causing her to spit it up as she didn’t want to drink herself.

“No taste buds for me and watch it, she ain’t ready for that shit yet. She hasn’t had the starter stuff. She can’t handle that strong.” Blue tugged Frisk next to her to keep the fish from doin’ that again. By the end of this she’d probably be the only sober one besides Frisk.

“T-thank you.” Frisk muttered and seemed like she was about to cry as she scooted closer to Blue.

“Sure thing.” Blue snagged a pop can, checked it quick to make sure it was alcohol free before offering it to Frisk.

“I wanted to share my first drink with Sans. He said it is a tradition of sorts.” 

“Yeah, it kinda is, but having something like that shoved at ya doesn’t count as a drink unless you actually drink it yourself. I had my first drink before I was legal to be honest. I was... 13 I think. Or at least that was the first time I had a drink and knew what the heck I was drinking; I had some questionable family members. There’s a vhs tape up there somewhere with my first birthday on it and I’m drinking a beer cuz I was thirsty and that was all the person who held me had nearby.” 

“That is different was it good, this stuff really sucks.”

“I was too young to remember. So, when did you two have your first drinks? Do you remember?” Blue looked over at Undyne and Alphys. They were drinking fairly heavily now and were two more drinks before making out.

“I… I drank when I was of age like ev- I can’t fucking lie, I had it when I was a babe. I basically lived off a bottle. I am a little shit faced.” 

“A l-little s-shit faced? No y-you are b-beautiful to me.” 

“No you are cute face.” That was that as the two began to make out.

“Like I said, liquid courage.” Blue chuckled, she put in some Detective Conan while the two were distracted with each other.

“Do we have to pretend that we aren’t seeing this?” Frisk asked. 

“No, but I learned long ago how to zone stuff out. Try to get into the show, it’ll help.” 

“Okay…” Frisk and Blue watched the show when the two others were too busy making out and making sounds that Frisk tried to tune out. It was… uncomfortable.

“I’ve seen most of these, but I never remember who did it... so I always have fun trying to figure it out before it’s revealed.”

“I think it is very interesting. Are humans a lot like this in real life?” Frisk asked curiously. 

“Nah. This is just a show, someone like Richard Moore would never be able to keep his p.i. license if he was found to be drunk. Especially not in the strict culture of Japan where the culture acts like customers are gods, so ... yeah, such behavior would lose him his job pretty quickly.”

“...” Frisk looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language as most of what she said went over her head.

“Um, Japan is the country manga and anime come from.”

“Oh… sorry.” Frisk felt so out of touch. 

“It’s fine. I was never really good at geography myself. Nearly flunked it in high school. The only thing I learned in school that ever did me any good, besides basic math, was knowing how to sew and cook. Everything else was obsolete to daily life. Sad thing is, those were elective courses only ... meaning you didn’t have to take them unlike math, science, english and history. I sucked at history too. I never needed to know that the pilgrims who would create the US came on three ships nor did I need to know their names, but the people in power thought everyone should know, regardless of how outdated that history is.” 

“O-oh Undyne k-kiss me there y-yes…” 

“Okay you two, keep it pg over there will ya? We ain’t here for that kinda show.”

“I think I will go to the restroom really quick.” Frisk says standing up.

“Second door, not the first one!” Blue called before looking over at the two like ‘really?’ Frisk wanted to see what was behind the first one but went through the second door. Inside she sent a quick text to Sans.

Frisk: Hey, I sorta got kidnapped by Undyne and the girls for a “Girls” Night I guess you were caught too from what I heard.

Sans: yup ... they got me too. pap scooped me up in the door and we’ve been playin’ games since.

Frisk: Undyne and Alphys are making out and… I am sorry but Undyne forced me to drink a little. I know you said you would take me out for my first drink but she forced me.

Sans: yeah... i kinda figured she might try that. i’m not mad or anything. we’re playin’ poker over here. so far i’m winning.

1 attachment

The photo was of a crappy hand but the other players looked uncertain.

Frisk: You do have a poker face. Sans promise me within the next so many years you will talk to me about having a baby and have a first drink with me.

Frisk deleted that last part and just left.

Frisk: You do have a poker face. I miss you.

Sans: miss you too sweetheart.

Frisk sighed. She was a coward.

Frisk: Blue is planning to have Grillby’s kid. Be honest… how dim am I compared to Blue? I am pretty stupid right?

Sans: ignorant would be the more accurate word. not knowing something doesn’t make you stupid. those who are stupid usually actually know but choose not to act a certain way on purpose.

_ Ignorant that… doesn’t sound better for some reason. Just accept it and move on Frisk… just accept it. _

Frisk: Yeah I guess that makes sense.

Sans: hun, there’s a difference between not knowing and being stupid. 

Frisk: Both cause me a lot of trouble. 

Sans: maybe, but one is something you can remedy easy. you can still learn new things if you want to.

Frisk: Blue seems to know things already like about my red soul and she said mom even had books about it too.

Sans: sounds like she got into the magic books tori had. look, you can’t go comparing yourself to blue. you aren’t even anywhere near the same age she is. you didn’t grow up on the surface with the things she did. it’s not fair to you to put that expectation on yourself. 

Frisk: I know but I feel I should know this stuff too… I feel I missed out a little knowledge wise… anyway I am sorry they told me not to text you and you are my best friend… and stuff… 

Sans: nah. don’t be sorry sweetheart. i’m not. and it’s kinda worth it seein’ the guys stare at me with glares... kinda hilarious actually.

Frisk: Why? 

Sans: cuz they aren’t cuddled up with their love. anyway, if you really want to learn something, just find someone who knows about it. don’t let it bother you that you don’t know.

Frisk: I guess Blue will have to teach me… anyway… ummm.. Will you 

Frisk: maybe

Frisk: sometime

Frisk: if you have the time

Frisk: In the future

Frisk: take me out on a first drink? 

Sans: of course. i’ll have time tomorrow night if you want.

Frisk: That would be nice. Blue says guys are ignarant but I think Undyne is… she tossed me around like a rag doll… and I don’t think someone who is trying to-

The bathroom door was kicked in as Undyne rushed in and almost threw up on Frisk who happened to take a step aside before the liquid gushed out of the fish’s mouth. 

“G-gross…” Frisk says covering her mouth and nose.

“She had too much.” Blue says from the doorway.

“Might as well come out.” 

“Yeah…” Alphys looked in for a moment before throwing up in the hall.

“Why is everyone throwing up now?!” Frisk asked.  Blue picked up Frisk and carried her to a pile of blankets.

“Drinking too much causes that because alcohol is, technically, a type of poison to the body. It isn’t one that kills you off the bat but like anything, too much makes you puke and if you still drink too much you could kill yourself.” 

“I just wanted to try this thing called wine… and maybe have a glass. I read in books it is sweet but… not end up like that.” 

“Depends on the wine. One glass won’t be as bad as those two, promise ya. Though word to the wise, eat something before you drink your wine since it will be your first. Even sweet wines can be potent to someone who’s never drank before. I’ll be back, poor Al is gonna need some help.” 

“Okay, I will stay here.” Frisk says texting Sans all that is happening. 

“Good choice.” Blue went off to help Alphys and clean up the mess.

Sans: ugh... yeah, those two usually drink like that when they’re stressed. undyne especially.

Frisk: Can I pretend to be drunk to say something stupid?

Sans: sure.

Frisk: I think… no I want a baby.

There was a moment’s pause then.

Sans: thweil

Papyrus was watching his brother drop his cards as he received the text. 

“ah shit.” He’d dropped the phone too. He scrambled for the phone first.

“What Is Going On?” Mettaton grabbed it before Sans got to the phone.

“hey!”

“It is your turn darling and you been delaying because of YOUR texts… finish your turn and you can have your phone back.” 

“then at least type to frisk yourself that i’m not against havin’ a kid so she doesn’t freak the fuck out on me.” 

“What? You want her to frisk wha?” Mettaton was confused long enough for Sans to nab the phone back. 

“look at the last text bot.” Sans muttered after shooting off a comprehensible reply, he’d handed the phone back and grabbed the cards.

Sans: that’s not stupid. that’s a ... i don’t think i have a word for it... and sorry for the delay, i dropped the phone and metta snagged it.

Frisk: I thought… maybe you were mad at me or something for a moment. 

He looked at his cards before taking his turn while the others seemed interested in the phone.

“You… Are Having A Kid? You Lazy Bones?” 

“seems like we’re going to at some point, i’ll let you know when it actually happens though.”

“Ooohhh… do we get to watch the show?” Mettaton says with a smirk. Sans sent the robot a glare like ‘fuck no.’

“Well you did say you will let us know when it happens. Now I want front row seats.” 

“yeah... i meant after the kid is on the way, not a freakin’ peep show. geez... pervert.”

“Come on Sans. You take things TOO seriously I ow.” Grillby burned his bottom a little with a bit of fire. 

“heh, you walked into that one yourself metta. i’m not the only one who doesn’t appreciate jokes like that. you’re just lucky singed is all you get. grillby usually isn’t so coolheaded.” 

“Congrats my friend. One day soon I hope to have a little one too.” Grillby says with a nod. 

“i’m sure ya will my friend.” Sans smiled, he wasn’t going to spoil the surprise ... 

“I Already Have A Little One Umm… But I Feel Like I Should Say Something. Oh I Know Maybe The Baby Will Be Cute Is A Good Response Yes!” 

“heh, we’re all lookin’ forwards to the little one pap. i wonder if we should start a pool to see who gets their future kid first... me or grillbz.” 

“I WIN Oh… I Am Not Involved In The Pool…” Papyrus realized. 

“heh, that woulda been cheatin’ pap. sorry. If we had made it before you did, then we’d include you as a player, but you can still be a better.” 

“It Is Okay Comic Is The Best Thing Next To Mettaton SO No Regrets. I Mean I Love MY SON A LOT…”  Sans snorted a little.

“uh, not to make it seem like that’s funny, but i just had a thought... since you technically haven’t given birth metta... you could be a player.” 

“True darling baby let’s make a baby!” Papyrus flushed deeply as he scratched the back of his neck.

“pfff... if you do that though instead of just seduction you can’t bet. cuz that’d be cheating. straight up askin’ has to come from the non-betters. just to make it even and tonight doesn’t count.” 

“M-mettaton… I L-love You And All B-but… I Really T-think… We Should W-wait A Bit…” Papyrus was so nervous as Mettaton looked a little shocked that Papyrus didn’t want to have another kid so soon.

“But you love little Comic so much! Why wouldn’t you want another kid?” 

“how many times do i gotta say this to you both, ya really need to sit down an communicate with each other.”

“We Did…” Papyrus muttered to Sans. As if to say this is the conversation they had several times but Mettaton doesn’t get it.

“apparently you’re not on the same page then. misunderstandings happen but ya got to make it clear ya know? i have trouble too with this. i think we all do.”

“Sans, I Love You But-”

“I will get my way sooner or later. Soon enough Papyrus will break and I will have another kid.” Mettaton says with Papyrus sighing with a sweat drop. Papyrus glanced at Sans like this is not the first time this had come up...

“now if you’re gonna be like that then there’s no point in the pool.” Sans frowned a little.

“the idea was light fun, not making it a competition.”

“I can wait darling. I bet the fire monster will have one before the bones has one. No offense darling but she is kinda wishy washy sometimes.”

“THAT IS MY SISTER!” Papyrus says with a slight growl.

“I Think They Will Have A Baby When They Are Ready OKAY?!”

“Sorry darling. I didn’t mean to cross the line. You know I can be a little too competitive.” 

“guys, chill. this isn’t supposed to be a competition.”

“Exactly, you two should be just happy that we can be in the same league like you.” Grillby says calmly.

“ditto.” 

“I am sorry darling. You guys are very lucky to find someone that loves you like Papyrus loves me.”

“no argument here on that score.”

“Your mate seems to be a sick pickle… maybe we should combine parties and play cards together. How does that sound boys?” Mettaton says and Grillby seemed to perk up quite a bit.

“let’s see what the girls think.” 

Sans: so the rest of my party is wonderin’ if we should rescue you two and have a bit of a party elsewhere with some cards.

Frisk: YES!!! PLEASE!!! Blue has to clean up puke… the poor thing...

Sans looked over at Grillby.

“that girl of yours must have a constitution of steel or somethin’.” He showed the text to the others.

“Oh… That Is Horrible. I Remember That Time Frisk Had The Flu And I Had… To *gags* SEE Even Now I Still Had To Throw Up…” 

“yeah... please don’t pap... we don’t want to  _ actually _ see that please. so, i guess we’re going on a rescue mission then to hotland?” 

  
  


Blue walked back over to Frisk, she smelled like lavender. 

“Hey, how are you holding up over here?”

“I am good but Sans says he is going to save us. Do you want to be saved?” 

“Ya know, I’ve never been a damsel in distress before. Might be a nice change of pace.” Blue chuckled. 

“Hehe... Grillby might carry you off.” Frisk jokes. 

“I texted Sans that I want to have a baby… which might be a little cowardly but still…” 

“At least you said it. I still have to figure out how I’m going to say mine. Al’s gonna have a major headache tomorrow so I’ll have to swing by for the upgrade later in the day, but at least the two are passed out for the evening.”

“They… were acting weird.” 

“Drinking too much can do that to ya. They’ll have to piece together tomorrow what happened tonight.”

“Do you think they will remember making out?” Blue shrugged. A knock came at the front door and Frisk went over but paused.

“Who’s there?” She did learn her lesson.

“lettuce.”

“Lettuce who?” 

“let us in so we can carry you to a land of enchantment.” Blue snickered at the reply.

“Oh that is so corny. Nope not opening the door.” Frisk teases.

“Oh come on now.” Grillby said.

“took the words outta my mouth.” 

“Then you let him.” Frisk says with Grillby opening the door and sweeping Blue up off her feet bridal style and nuzzling against her.

“It feels like a thousand years since I last saw you my blue angel.” Grillby says softly.  She yelped a little in surprise, instinctively clinging to him, a dark purple flush crossing her cheeks. She had not been prepared for that apparently.

“one side pal, i want my princess too.”

“Your princess is on the other side Sans.” Grillby says with a snicker.

“har har. well i need to grab her so i can take her to my castle.” He says trying to nudge the fire element out of the doorway. Grillby moved out the way leaving Frisk there extending her arms out. Blue laid her head against him, at a loss for words for once. She hadn’t ACTUALLY expected him to do as Frisk had said mere moments ago.

“Sans… are you o-okay with the b-baby thing?”

“yeah sweetheart, ya just caught me by surprise is all.” He pulled her close for a loving kiss before scooping her up and walking out the door.

“W-what if I can’t have a kid… what if they are dumb like me?” 

“you’re not dumb, for one thing and another thing there’s no question about it. we’ll still be able to have a kid. magic makes a lot of things possible sweetheart. life always finds a way to be born.”

“What if I am the exception? You said one red soul can be around at least the book said so…” 

“i said that one red soul is dominant, not that there aren’t other red souls. they’re not common anyway, we’re more likely to end up with a blue or yellow soul.” 

“Blue soul or yellow? Do you think they will have hair too like Comic?” Frisk asked. 

“not sure, they certainly will if they’re all human.” 

“I just want to hold a little version of us… is that greedy?” Frisk asks feeling very vulnerable now.

“not at all sweetheart.”

“Do you think about what it would be like to be a dad?”

“hmm, well, it can’t be too different than when i raised pap.”

“I mean… to have one of your own… with me or is that thought me alone?”

“no, i’ve been considering it since we needed to remodel.”

Blue was have a little trouble with an inner debate before she came to a decision.

“Astra, I wanted to talk to you. I was… thinking if maybe we can think of maybe later on having a child.” Grillby mentioned out of the blue. He couldn’t look at her directly, unsure how she might feel about this. She shifted slightly to look up at him.

“I was thinking about it too... um... the s-sleepover was kind of... last minute but I was talking to Alphys this morning about the adjustments for a child.” Her flush hadn’t faded any. It was like she’d switched places with Alphys or something as shy as she felt.

“You look beautiful with that flush of yours. You will look gorgeous with our child. Thank you… for… even wanting to carry our child. I was going to ask if you need me to I could carry the child as well if you need me to.” 

“Alphys said she just n-needed to make a couple of changes and I’d be okay to carry to term.”

“You know that you… will be holding a literal fireball in you.” She giggled a little.

“Yes, but it will be our fireball.”

“They will be… no words can fully explain how magnificent our child will be because of you.” Grillby gently and slowly twirled them around. Her quiet, happy laughter seemed to encircle the two and she nuzzled into him.

Sans and Frisk watched from a little ways off.

“They are… dramatic… and not realistic are they?” Frisk says to Sans.

“hmm, i wouldn’t say that. i think they’re just having a bit of fun. it’s what tonight is about anyway.” 

“To have fun planning having babies or to forget all our stressers... Sorry I know… snail fail…” 

“hmm, well fun is what you make it. and ya know, for them... it doesn’t surprise me. they’ve both been waitin’ a long time to find each other.” 

“I guess so. I just feel that sometimes that we are beginning to fall a part a bit, maybe having a kid is a bad idea…”

“let’s talk over it some more. not just jump into it.” Frisk nodded slightly as she nuzzled against him, feeling a bit off. 

“WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!” Grillby yells in excitement and laughs while placing loving kisses all over Astra’s face. She giggles, seeming to be bubbling as much with laughter as she had love for her mate. Frisk couldn’t look up at Sans as she heard this. 

“heh, you’d think they were a couple of kids themselves.”

“Yeah, must be something…” Frisk muttered. He nuzzled against her. She didn’t know what to do.

“It doesn’t matter. Diapers smell and babies need attention 24/7…” 

“hey, when we’re ready we’ll know it. don’t guilt yourself.” 

“I barely knew myself about basic things they taught Blue earlier in school ages… I know… I know stop comparing me to Blue.”

“well, not just that, you’re not alone ya know. this is somethin’ we do together.” 

“Really? L-let’s face it Sans. I seem to f-fail at most things...” 

“well, ya know sometimes you have to fail to be able to succeed.”

“This is something I really don’t want to fail at… I want to succeed so badly. I want to be everything you want in a mate and more. I want to have a little version of Sans that will look at me like Comic looks up at you and Paps, that I am some hero... It is unfair to everyone to even think of that.” Frisk muttered so that Astra and Grillby can’t hear.

“I want to do something without someone having to hold my hand. I want to prove my worth to you Sans.”

“you never had to prove that to me sweetheart. i wouldn’t be who i am without you and you are more than i could have ever wanted in a mate.”

“W-will we be… even good parents. You would be but… me? I probably- I just- I don’t want to fuck things up. You carried my burdens… I want to do the same. I feel sometimes that you keep things away from me like mom to protect me or that you are afraid I might not be able to handle something. Is this gut feeling wrong?” 

“You two are lagging. We are going to beat you to the house at this rate!” Grillby felt more livelier than he has felt in years and more talkative as he carried Astra off ahead of Sans and Frisk. 

“i think that you’re worrying too much. i haven’t exactly been carrying you, i’ve just been helping. after all, you somehow managed to do well enough on your own and do normal things before tori let me in the ruins. you had a stubborn streak, you’ve always been pretty independent too, insisting on doing things even when they’re difficult.”

“You are right. I think I let the only other human down here… well, was a human… make me feel that I shouldn't be who I should be.” 

“heh, i don’t think so, she’s as stubborn as you if not more so. and tibia honest, it’s not exactly easy to dodge a soul seeing monster for as long as she evaded us. one of us should have spotted her, the underground really isn’t that big of a place when it comes to places that are safe to travel. she went to some great lengths to do what she did. but between you and me, i think the only reason she did it was cuz there was something wrong. some reason or other that pushed her to do what she did even when there were other options.”

“That makes sense…” Frisk’s head perked up and looked up into his eye lights. 

“Hey you avoided my question. I asked you are you hiding something from me.” 

“heh, whoops, didn’t mean to. i’m not deliberately hiding anything, though there’s a few things i probably haven’t been very blunt about if only because i’d rather not be without being at the house.”

“You mentioned that you have a job you can’t discuss, I didn’t know you were a scientist until recently, you seem to know a lot of things ahead of time and you seem to be able to find me easy but some beings you can’t find. Is this all connected or is it just all a coincidence?” 

“hmm, well i was a scientist, i don’t actually do that anymore so it didn’t really seem important. the scientist part has nothing to do with the other job, but the rest is kinda connected.”

“Is this going to be push back with the drink thing?” 

“hmm, well, we can discuss it later tonight after the others settle down to sleep.”

“Promise?” Frisk needed to hear him swear to this.

“promise.” He nuzzled against her.  When they arrived at the house Grillby and Astra had walked in on a small argument Papyrus was having with Mettaton. 

“You Shouldn’t Have Said That About Frisk. She Will Be Ready When She Is- Oh… Hi Guys.” Papyrus says realizing Grillby and Astra were there.

“Hi. So... there’s apparently a debate going on around here about something? You realize they’ll be right behind us in like a couple minutes.”

“Yes, sorry dearie we were discussing about… umm… Frisk possibly having a kid or not. I said something and it made Papyrus upset.” 

“Shouldn’t you discuss that with like, her in the room? I mean, since she is the one in question.”

“You know her she tends to… be umm… dramatic.” Mettaton says rolling his arm as Astra was set down by Grillby gently. The fire monster crossed his arms disapproving of what Mettaton said. 

“Says the celebrity robot. All women are emotional, it’s just to what degree we handle it. She’s still a teenager, her hormones are gonna be harder to control in terms of - pretty much anything really. So try to cut her some slack.” 

“That is why I said it might be best she waited.” Mettaton re establishes.

“That ain’t got nothing to do with it Metta and unlike you monsters, humans have only a short time to actually have kids. Once we hit 40 that’s normally it. Our bodies change and can no longer have the capacity to carry children. Even if Frisk doesn’t know this her subconscious is going to be doing what nature intended and push her hormones to reproduce before time is up. The younger one is the higher the output of hormones because the more prepared said human is to be able to take the physical strain of actually carrying.” 

“Is that true Sans?” Frisk asks. They'd just came in and she was unsure herself but that sounded right.

“didn’t know we were doing biology one oh one here, but yeah.”

“Hello dearie. You both got carried in. I should get Papyrus to do that some time.” Mettaton says hoping that he can change the topic quickly.

“what can i say, we kinda got carried away after we got there.” Astra snorted a little in amusement.

“Mettaton And I Got The TV Set Up To Show A Movie. I Also Have Spaghetti Cooking And Popcorn. Mettaton Got Some Wine And Some… Bubblies For The Bath… UGH... And We Also Made Up The Rooms So That You Guys Can Spend The Night As Well.” 

“Thanks. Much appreciated.” Astra smiled at Papyrus.

“That sounds like fun.” Frisk says with a smile.

“i’ll second that.”

“Is this what a vacation is like?” Frisk asked Astra. They were at Papyrus and Mettaton’s place after all. 

“A vacation is anything for relation and fun, so yeah, I’d say so.”

“YEAH VACATION!” Papyrus said a little too excited. Sans chuckled.

“Darling it would be a vac- you know what go ahead and celebrate baby. Let’s celebrate this vacation.” Mettaton stated to chuckle and shake his head a little bit. He went to retrieve some popcorn. 

“Come with me. We have a private theater downstairs.”  Astra hummed a little tune in amusement that she recalled.  _ Vacation’s where I wanna be, sunning on the beach where the fun is free. We don’t need a holiday just to celebrate, repeat after me I need a vacation...  _

“That sounds like a good song you are thinking of.” Grillby says quietly to her. He took her hand into his hand. 

“Yeah, it’s one I usually think of when it comes to vacations cuz that’s what it’s about, it’s just an upbeat short little thing from my youth.”

“I like it. I don’t know what it is but anything that makes you smile. I like.” Grillby glowed a little brighter. 

“You must like yourself a lot then.” She teased gently with a grin.

“Hehe… Well… I can’t deny I don’t hate myself.” Grillby joked. The private theater was fairly big with the wall being a huge projector screen. There was several chairs and couches for private viewing.

“This is cool, I’ve never been in one before.” 

“Oh? See I knew one day we would find something that Blue… I mean Astra hasn’t experienced up top.” Mettaton joked. Astra chuckled.

“I don’t really care which you use. It was bound to happen since I didn’t exactly come from a rich background.”

“Are screens this big on top?” Frisk asked walking with Sans. 

“Some are bigger, but the bigger ones usually aren’t private screens, they’re public theatres. Hmm, I think the last one I saw that was the biggest was a drive thru theatre, when I was a kid that was a thing. The screens were massive... like almost as tall as the star stones in Waterfall kinda massive. Frisk glanced at Sans and whispers into Sans’ ear canal and he whispered back something.

  
“Ahh… so they don’t actually drive thru the theater… it is a place to sit… but why do they call it drive thru?” Frisk asked.

“Heh, no. It was called that because you drove to the screen and you sat in your car. There weren’t any seats like this.” 

“This is the biggest screen I ever saw.” Frisk admitted as she took a seat on the couch.  Astra found a seat herself that was comfortable but not too close to the screen.

“So what’s tonight’s feature supposed to be?” 

“It is a new movie that hasn’t been released yet… My newest movie… “A Robot Killer Murder Mystery.” Mettaton says proudly.

“Murder mystery huh? I’ll have to see if I can figure out who done it then before the credits.”

“Is it like Case Closed?” Frisk asked as Mettaton gave a questioning look before nodding.

“Ahh that anime show. Kinda you will like it. Papyrus and I will bring some food for you guys to enjoy. Drinks and other things will be given as well.” 

“Awesome.”

“Is it okay I cuddle up to Sans?” Frisk asks as she noticed that Sans took up another couch behind her already laying down.

“don’t see why not.” He got up and climbed over. It wasn’t that much effort. Astra had settled against Grillby on her couch.

“This is so exciting. Sans have you been to a “theater” before?” 

“can’t say i have.” The lights turned off and that caused Frisk to let out a little eep. As she didn’t expect that. 

“Heh, that’s normal Frisk. Makes it easier to see the movie.”

“Oh… sorry… I didn’t mean to.” Frisk says a little embarrassed.

“I’d have been more surprised if you hadn’t.” She replied while Sans settled with his arms around Frisk, getting comfortable. The projector turned on and it flicked the 3 2 1… before trailers of other Mettaton’s movies were being shown while Papyrus came around and bringing to each of the guests spaghetti and their drink of choice when he came to Frisk he offered the choice of wine or pop.

“Thanks Papyrus.” Astra says, she’d chosen to try the wine. It was a sweet white wine and it was fairly smooth as well. She seemed to enjoy it.

“Can I try wine Sans? Is it okay to try wine with you now?”

“sure.”

“Yeah!” Frisk was excited as Papyrus poured both of them a glass of wine. Sans grinned a little at her excitement.

“If You Plan To Have A Baby I Know That Wine And Booze Is Bad For Humans So-” 

“That’s when you’re pregnant not before Papyrus.” Astra says.

“Oh! Sorry. I Wanted To Protect My Sister. Sorry.” Frisk smiled at Papyrus and nodded at him like she knew what he meant.

“I’m sure it’s fine. We all know you mean well.”

“Okay… here we go.” Frisk sipped very little of the wine. So little it looked like nothing was drunk from the glass. Sans sipped his own glass.

“what do you think?”

“It is sweet and I kinda like it.” She paused for a moment and then asked.

“Is that bad?” 

“nope.” 

“Good. Ooohhh the movie is sta-” Frisk says excitedly. 

“SHHH!!!!” Mettaton says.

“The movie is about to start.” 

“I a-am sorry.” Frisk says unsure what she did wrong.


	23. A Small Vacation and Little Miracles

“Movie Theaters Requires Silence Sister. It Is Okay. You Didn’t Know.” Papyrus says reassuringly. No one else really seemed too bothered by it. Astra set aside her empty plate on top of the one Grillby had set aside and relaxed with her wine glass in hand, most of the drink was gone, but there was still some left in it.

“This is fun. I like this… being with you… like this.” Grillby whispers to Astra. He had his arm around her shoulder and was rubbing her upper arm with thumb gently. She flushed a little, murmuring back.

“Me too.”

‘OH! OH! I THINK I KNOW WHO DID IT!” Frisk says excitedly.

“SHHH!!!!!” Mettaton says as Frisk recoils back.

“S-sorry.” Frisk only had a glass and a half of wine but her cheeks were warm and she felt giggly and a little more impulsive than usual. Sans set down the rest of her glass and muttered.

“i think you’ve had enough for the moment sweetheart.”

“Pipe down Metta, she’s a little tipsy.” Astra comments from her spot. 

“Still this is the best part!” Mettaton whined a little bit.

“Then don’t talk through it.” Astra says just barely loud enough for the other to hear. Mettaton sighed and crossed his arms a little huffy as the scene of the killer being revealed was what Frisk thought. 

“Divas.” Astra muttered in mild amusement even as she watched the scene unfold.

“YES! I mean… sorry…” Frisk covered her mouth. Sans chuckles a little. Astra seemed just as amused.

“She is a little firecracker when she has a bit of booze in her isn’t she?” Grillby whispers.  Astra chuckled softly at the comment and nodded.

“Better than a mean drunk. Hmmmm, wonder if it’s possible for me to be now that I don’t actually have an organic form. This stuff isn’t nearly enough for the limitations I had when I was human.” 

“Well seeing you can still feel joy and sadness… I think you can and look at Mettaton fuming, I think… that answers your question.” Grillby says pointing out the diva being consoled by his mate.

“Hmmm, maybe, but I don’t think he’s drunk. I think I’m going to ask just to make sure.”

“For ghost monsters there is a special booze that will get you ‘drunk’.” 

“Oh? I supposed you would know wouldn’t you? I might have to try it some time.” 

“Hehe yep. You will, but you won’t be able to leave my side… oh wait I don’t want you to anyways.” Grillby pressed his face against her head, gently kissing her.

“Heh, that doesn’t change much. Though I found out in my youth that I’m one of those “happy” drunks. So if I’ve had too much to drink it’s like I’m one of those high school girls who giggles at everything.” 

“That is a good thing. I will look forward to that.” 

“Yeah, I used to drink when I had a bad day at work because I knew it would lift my spirits and help me through it. Although I never over drank and certainly not when I knew I had work the next day. I guess you can say I used it, chocolate and ice cream as a stress reliever. I worked in retail and it wasn’t pretty.” 

“I am sorry you had to deal with such… things. I hope that I can make you feel a sense of satisfaction that booze gave you when you were up there.” 

“Mmm, it’s life but I’ve never minded being around you. You’re a lot better than a good drink. Plus I get drunk off you faster.” She murmured the last part with a soft, seductive chuckle. The flames got a little brighter and caused Sans to chuckle from behind him.

“What so funny Sans?” Frisk asks nuzzling up to him.

“just watchin’ my friend be flustered. not usually much can rattle him. it’s amusing to see.” He murmurs, his head lightly resting on one of her shoulders as he holds her close.

“Does wine… make you warm too? Or is it because I am close to you?” 

“heh, i think it’s because it’s your first drink that you feel it. i have a higher tolerance. i’d need something a bit stronger to feel that kinda warmth, but you’re enough warmth for me.” 

“I think we should check out the bedroom and there I can REALLY warm you up.” Frisk said a little too loudly in a semi seductive tone. Sans flushed. That caused Astra to cough to hide her laughter.

“Wow… she is wasted. How much did she drink?” Grillby muttered to Astra.

“A glass and a half, but it is her first drink and most humans her age and weight category have a low tolerance.”

“I Would Like To Remind The Audience To Keep The Conversations PG Thank You.” Papyrus said, flushing for his brother’s sake. 

“Oh well I guess I’m out then.” Astra replied with a laugh. Sans laughed at that as well, his brother was too cute sometimes for his own good. Even though everyone in the room was clearly of age.

“Did I say that too loud?” Frisk asked as she noticed the snickers but didn’t take it offensively.

“just a little. but i think we should take our conversation elsewhere for the moment.” He shifted to pick her up and carry her off to one of the rooms. 

“Wonder if she’ll remember this.” Astra mused.

“Which part? The wine or the after party.” Grillby joked.

“Any of it actually.” Astra snorted in amusement.

In the bedroom Sans set Frisk on the bed and she rubbed her eyes.

“Today was so much fun with you. I liked the movie theater. I hope we can do that again.” 

“i’m sure we can.” He settled into the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.

“so you said you had questions?” 

“Yes, your jobs… what are they? Today Blue… gave me a weird look like I ummm… didn’t know something.” 

“ah, well, she and grillby are the only ones outside the royals to know about this job is why. i imagine she just assumed i’d straight up told you, which i realize i haven’t. i’m still not sure how she figured it out, but the job is one i can’t talk about in public, usually. al kinda figured it out as well a while back. you’re the only one i can actually bluntly say to that i’m the judge of the underground, outside the royals. chara knew about it probably from the other spirits if not just from stalking me.”

“The… THE JUD-” Sans covered her mouth for a moment to silence her yell.

“not so loud sweetheart. mettaton and my bro don’t know.”

“When the Judge protected me… it was you? You… protected me all along.” 

“yeah.” Frisk moved over and kissed him lovingly and held him close to her before breaking the kiss for a moment and saying.

“I want to have your baby. I want them to be as kind and smart as you. I want them to have everything that makes you sparkle in this dim dark cave that makes me feel alive, be the spark that makes our child so special.” He drew her close for a loving kiss. She made him feel special, she had always been so wonderful to him, even when she’d been just a child. She was everything he hadn’t known at the time that he’d needed in his life.

Grillby and Astra walked to their room and got to examine it, unlike Sans and Frisk who were too involved in each other to realize that there was a TV in each room, a personal refrigerator and bathroom. 

“This nice, reminds me of hotels I used to stay in when I traveled. Despite not coming from a very wealthy family I’ve traveled more than the average person up top and been to some of the most expensive forms of entertainment parks out there.”

“Can you tell me what it is like up there? I know you told me a little but… I don’t think I will be able to go up there my love. They will probably… I heard bad things already.” 

“Hmm, I’ve heard a few, but I think, for humans, you’d be more of a curiosity. Humans’ idea of magic is way off base from real magic. They think it’s either something you do by reciting spells or that it’s just mere illusion, often in the form of tricks called slight of hand. I think they’d mostly be as fascinated with you as I was in the beginning. Humans are very curious creatures when it comes to things that they only dreamed of. But as to what it is like... Hmmm, there is a lot to see and each place is different. Out on the mountain though there’s fresh air, it’s a little cold though being so high up. There’s mostly quiet aside from the sound of birds.”

“If I go to the surface. I want it to be with you and if you tell me that you don’t want to go. I will be okay with it as well.” 

“As long as I can be with you, it doesn’t really matter to me.” Grillby caressed her face before closing the gap and pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, melting into the kiss. It always seemed like the first time, she relished being so close. 

The next day Frisk pressed her lips against Sans neck as she woke up. He stirred from the sensation from his own slumber.

“Morning.” Frisk whispers stretching herself.

“morning sweetheart.”

“Last night was so special. Thank you… so much for telling me the truth. I feel better.” Frisk apparently remembered the conversation they had. 

“The movies was so much fun. I wonder if we can do this again?” 

  
“i’m sure we can and just let me know if you ever have any questions ok? i’m not going to keep secrets from you on purpose.” He kissed her nose.

“Speaking of questions… how do we make a baby? I mean… I know how but when and stuff do we begin this.” 

“well, there’s a few ways to go about it. aside from the obvious method, there’s also a method that utilizes just the souls... which is what pap and metta probably used. the other option is to attempt to make an egg, which requires a lot of magic from both souls.”

“Woah… a baby in a egg. G mentioned having a baby hurts the female… hmmm… but… I kinda want to do this. Ugh choices suck you know? My body is screaming ‘Do it naturally!’ My mind is screaming ‘Egg is probably safer.’ and the soul thing… is suppose to be really intense.” 

“so i’ve heard as well.”

“What do you think we should do and don’t say it doesn’t matter because let’s be honest I don’t know this as well as you do.” 

“in all honesty, i don’t know that much about it. well, not that much more than you do. i know pap was conceived through the soul method, but that’s about it. tori might know more on the subject since she’s had a child.”

“In your humble opinion… which way you want to go?” 

“hmm, well, the idea that appeals to me the most - without knowing specifics - would be the soul route.”

“Then we will go that route.” Frisk says with a nod.

“we should try and find more information about each before we do anything though.” 

“Alright…” Frisk’s tone sounded like someone teased a piece of candy and they took it from her last minute.

“heh, sorry hun, it’s just i don’t want to go in blind and accidently mess somethin’ up without knowing it. especially if we take that route.”

“I know but I know how ssssllllooowwwww we can be. I mean I didn’t have my first drink until yesterday.” 

“yeah, but something like that isn’t exactly the highest of priority things to life either. you can ask tori what she knows and i’ll ask grillby about it. he’s been around long enough he might know a thing or two. provided i can grab his attention for more than five seconds.” The last part was a joke.

“I imagine those two will have a kid soon too. I think that is not helping me with this whole pregnancy thing either. I think a part of me wants to beat her at something. I know it is very petty and stupid but ugh… she can drive me up a wall sometimes.” 

“yeah, i can see that.” 

“I am thinking I need to think of a way to be a nicer neighbor of sorts.” 

“hmm, well she doesn’t seem like the competitive type. i’m not really sure what to tell you.”

“I don’t know why she makes me feel so… I don’t know, like I am comparing snails to slugs. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself. I think a part of me wants to be her a little bit because she is a certain way I want to be but I am not, but it doesn’t make it right either.”

“hmmm. yeah, that's a tough one.”

“This is a little heavy for something to wake up to. I think this will be something we will discuss later. I was going to ask with your job is that why you been gone more lately and why you been more stressed later?”

“yeah. as such, i work as the king’s advisor. meaning i get to deal with the protestors and help figure out how we’re going to keep everyone on the mountain until the humans get used to us.”

“I know diseases are pretty scary and since we don’t really have doctors if we have Mettaton saying there is an outbreak of diseases that isn’t severe but at the moment is causing issues it might help delay things without causing the monsters to panic…” Frisk said thoughtfully.

“I know the one disease called chicken pox I had it when I was really young and I was all itchy and covered in spots but it didn’t kill me.” 

“hmm, i hadn’t thought of that; that might work. thanks sweetheart.”

“Wait… I actually said the right thing? Like I really did help you?” She couldn’t believe it.

“yeah, i mean, it doesn’t happen often but monsters can get sick too. being made of magic doesn’t make us impervious.” 

“I just didn’t think I would come up with an idea that would be useful is all. This is exciting.” 

“sometimes the best ideas are the simplest ones.” There was a knock at the door.

“Room service.” Frisk gave Sans a questionable look like she hadn’t a clue what was going on.

“we have room service?” Sans called back.

“Here we do dearie.” It was Mettaton’s voice. Sans shrugged and used a bit of magic to open the door. Mettaton entered with a maid’s outfit on and holding a silver tray and a portable table to set up.

“welp. can’t say i was expecting that.” Mettaton purposely bent over and flashed his steel butt at the pair as he set up the table and place a variety of breakfast items on the table.

“pff... oh lord... that must be  _ the _ outfit.” Sans hadn’t heard any such thing from his brother, but the insinuation was clearly there.

“Hehe… I guess... but you know that comment is skimming the  _ bottom  _ of the snail barrel.” 

“pff, like you care.”

“Nope-oh… my…” Mettaton turned around in his french maid outfit and had a feather duster which he promptly put between his fake breasts and leaned over to talk to the pair.

“I hope that is everything you two need… If you need my  _ services… _ you know where to find me.” Sans waved the guy away. Trying not to laugh.

“go away this ain’t a threesome.”

“Thank you Mettaton for breakfast.” 

“You are very welcome dearies.” 

“thanks for delivering, though next time maybe leave that number in the bedroom where it’s appreciated.” 

“Hehe I like to practice my roles. Enjoy.” Mettaton left with the silver tray and a smirk.  Sans just shook his head. The breakfast layout was beyond anything they ever had before. Strawberry crepes with whipped cream, sausage, bacon, sunny side up eggs and toast.

“good food, give him that ... but i coulda done without the show.”

“Indeed, but you gotta admit he made you laugh and we both know you love to laugh.” Frisk said before taking a bite. A little moan left her as she took a bite of the crepes.

“OH MY GOD… this is … Sans…I might have to be mates with these crepes… This is what I want for my birthday just crepes and you.” 

“i think i can manage that.”

“I think we got our hands full this year Sans. I don’t want you to feel you have to do something really special. In fact maybe we will skip my birthday this year and call yesterday my birthday okay?” 

“hmmm, i suppose so but then i’ll have to spoil ya with crepes next year.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe by next year we can go to the surface and see the real stars. How does that sound?”

“sounds like a wonderful evening.” 

“Knowing us we will be discussing if we will have kids or not even then.” Frisk joked as she finished her breakfast. She rubbed her belly content with the meal.

“That was so good…” 

“yeah. wonder if we’ll see the others befor-” 

“Stay out if you’re going to do that sh- ... that stuff!” Was a yell from down the hall. Apparently someone else didn’t appreciate Mettaton’s whole role thing.

“What is going on?” Frisk got up from the bed. She put on some clothes on and started to head for the door.

“sounds like metta hit someone’s buttons the wrong way.” 

“I will go check and see if Grillby and Astra are okay.” 

“sounded like astra who was protesting.” 

“I just realized he just walked in with me naked…” Frisk says with a flush. 

“i imagine astra has less tolerance for metta’s shinanigans like that than i do... hmm, or he caught her at a bad time.” 

“Oh dear… I am so sorry… I didn’t realize you two were…” Mettaton muttered walking backwards with a deep flush. Frisk had the door open enough that Sans and her could hear the conversation. Sans began laughing.

“you shoulda knocked first!” 

“I DID… I heard Yes! ... I didn’t- I thought… wow…” Mettaton says coming into the room with a deep flush. 

“ya know metta, when you say “house keeping” most say “come in” as a response or do like we did if they’re not expecting it.” 

“I a-am sorry… I j-just wanted to give e-everyone their b-breakfast. I was trying to g-give everyone a special t-treat since w-we usually don’t get those v-very often and w-wow…” 

“and it was a good breakfast, worth it, but uh... maybe next time also hand out some “do not disturb” signs while you’re at it.”

“Mettaton it is okay. We loved our breakfast in bed with the show. I thought it was funny.”

“T-thank you dear… I am doing a comedy and I t-thought who better to test it on but you two.” 

“yup, me too. although maybe you should tone down the booty for a comedy.”

“Everyone love butt humor though in the skit I was supposed to be farting the whole time and the actor is supposed to make disgusting faces and stuff..” 

“yeah, but flashing everyone before the butt joke could come off as something else.”

“Oh, OH! I wasn’t going for THAT!!” Mettaton was freaking out a little more.

“i know. that’s why i didn’t take any offense. tell ya what, you show me the script, if you have it handy, and i’ll help ya out so it’s what you want and not somethin’ else.” 

“Sounds good. Do you think those two will not want to do this overnight thing again? To be honest… I had a lot of fun and I talked to Alphys to set up the heat room so we can do a “beach” day.” Frisk got excited about that. Sans shrugged, he wasn’t sure.

“I never been to the beach before.” Frisk admitted as she glanced at Sans.

“Oh darling beaches are to die for. I been on several sets and it is amazing…” Mettaton had a slight smirk and Sans understood why the moment he said this line. 

“but... if you have a baby you won’t be able to show off that magnificent body of yours Frisk.”

“Why?” It was about the baby pool that they never really decided to do or not. It seems that Mettaton was still doing it regardless of anyone participating or not.

“Don’t you want to wear a bikini?” 

“A bikini? Isn’t that fancy term for underwear and bra?” Frisk glanced at Sans. 

“it’s swimwear actually.” 

“I don’t have to worry. I don’t know how to swim.” Frisk burst that bubble of Mettaton who stood there a little surprised at the peppy reply of hers.

“heh, not really a lot of places to practice.”

“If I get pregnant I will just wear my normal clothes. I will let the fishes do the swimming for me.” 

“B-but dearie don’t you want to l-look sexy for your mate?” Mettaton asks as he began to sweat drop nervously.

“I think I already do look sexy- Are you saying- Am I sexy Sans?” The outfit she had was cute but not per say sexy. 

“mmm, the outfit is cute, but i wouldn’t go so far to say it edges along being sexy.” He replied after some thought.

“See now with the bikini he won’t be able to keep his boney hands off you and you can’t wear a bikini pregnant.” Mettaton explained gaining his composure again as Frisk glanced down at her body for a moment and giving Mettaton a strange look.

“hmm, well i dunno if she could wear one either way in public.” The robot smirked as he moves over to Sans.

“And why not? Don’t you feel secure in your relationship to allow her to dress as she likes.” 

“more like i have the decency to not do  _ that _ in public but i’m a reasonable guy, i imagine there’s some suit-able options.”

“If there is a small pool maybe Comic can come and he can swim!” Frisk wasn’t caring what Mettaton had to say.

“don’t see why not.” 

“But this is for adults only. No baby kind of any shape or kind allowed.” 

“You don’t want your own son there?” Frisk asked getting a little cross. 

“Well yes but … damn it… alright. Babies allowed I got to go. Talk to you guys later.” Mettaton left with a small huff and Frisk nuzzled up to Sans as he closed the door behind him.

“How long do you think it will be when we have our own little one?” 

“hmm, depends on how soon i can get the stuff to finish that extra room i think.” 

“I think I want one kid or two. You?”

“i think at least 2.” 

“At least two? You want several comedians around… I kinda do too.” 

“heh, just seems like a nice number.” 

“How about we go for a dozen kids? We can have all sorts of fun. We can fill the theater with just our kids.” Frisk teases and she rested next to Sans and began to pepper his neck with kisses.

“heh, well we can sure try.”

“Hehe I love you. You crazy crazy monster…” Frisk was flipped onto her back when Sans kissed her a little heated when Mettaton came into the room without knocking.

  
“Dear Asgore… I just came by to pick up the dishes.” 

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Frisk yells as she hides under Sans feeling very exposed. This is a first for her to yell something like that.

“really metta?” Sans was pretty displeased as well. They had told him to knock on doors before entering.

  
“I am sorry. I thought you two wouldn’t … entertain this notion.” 

“oh for asgore’s sake just leave!” Frisk was holding Sans even closer as she didn’t want Mettaton to see anything as Mettaton quickly grabs the dishes and leaves. At first he left the door open and after a brief moment he came back to close the door.

“T-that… sorry … I shouldn’t have swore like that.” Frisk says blushing like crazy. 

“welp, now we know how grillby and astra felt earlier.” 

“That is kinda of a mood killer isn’t?” He sighs.

“have to say, that isn’t exactly my idea of erotic.”

“Do you have the energy to shortcut us home where we can have that… and not be interrupted.” 

“yeah. i do. too bad they can’t.” He chuckled a little and nuzzled against her as he shortcut them both home.  Grillby came out of the room and glared at Mettaton and his flames were whipping at little faster than usual but calmed when Papyrus came around. 

“What Happened? Did I Hear Frisk Yell?” 

“I think you did... sounds like a repeat of earlier this morning.” Astra commented in mild annoyance.

“What Happened This Morning? I Went To Retrieve This Little Guy.” Papyrus was holding Comic in his arms and bouncing him gently. 

“Are You Guys Okay? I Told Mettaton To Knock On Your Doors And Tell Him The Breakfast We Made Is Ready. Did Something Happen?”

“I’ll say it did. Mettaton shoulda learned from this morning, but apparently not. So now you’re probably short two guests.” Astra was clearly miffed about the morning’s interruption, but she didn’t have the heart, or the nerve, to explain to Papyrus what exactly Mettaton had done. 

“Wait What Happened?” Papyrus seemed very concerned.

“Don’t worry Papyrus. The little one is adorable by the way.” Grillby couldn’t do it either. At first it looked like he was going to but he just didn’t have the heart. 

“Let’s just hope he learned this time or next time it happens he’s gonna need new parts.” Astra muttered quietly.

“Congratulations By The Way On The Pregnancy.” Grillby blinked and glanced down at his chest and blinked again. His flames turned a different shade before almost disappearing.

“Uh...” Astra was definitely caught off guard there.

“What? Didn’t You Guys Want A Baby?” Papyrus asked. Grillby rubbed the back of his head unsure what to say at THAT moment.

“That’s not it.” 

“Don’t worry. At this stage, once you get the upgrade we can still transfer the soul to you. If you want the baby to grow in you.” Grillby says reassuringly. 

“I think that is for the best. I was going to them today, I guess now it just means you’ll have to tag along.”

“Yeah, but for my kind getting pregnant like this… is only caused if the two truly love each other and want a new life to be conceived. This is a blessing.” Astra flushed, but she seemed happy regardless.

“Mettaton Won The Pool I Guess. I Don’t Even Have A Pool To Give Him.” 

“A pool? Wait... I think I remember hearing something about that last night. Heh, don’t worry about it. That’s not quite what that kind of thing is. It’s not an actual pool.” 

“Yes, the guys were going to do a pool of who was going to have a child first.” Grillby explained.

“Frisk, texted us and during that time I told the guys I was wanting to have a little one myself. I wasn’t really participating nor do I care about who wins or loses, I just wanted to hold a piece of you in my arms.” 

“Grillby, I Didn’t Know You Are A Romantic. That Is So Sweet.” Grillby’s flames turn a pinkish color as if he was blushing.

“Ah well... we’re closet romantics.” 

“Here I thought that was Alphys and Undyne.” Mettaton says with a giggle. 

“Heh, nah, they try to be but they’re way too obvious and they sure were last night. Undyne’s certainly going to be nursing a headache.”

“I think he means because they are gay…” Grillby explained the joke with a whisper.

“Oh well I wasn’t going to go  _ there _ honestly... but that too.” She muttered.

“I am sorry I walked in… on things.” Mettaton says before Papyrus pulled him over with his free hand. He looked so excited like he expected Grillby and Astra exclaiming the pregnancy to everyone.

“Tell Them! This Is Great News!” Grillby glances at Astra wondering what her thought was on telling him or not.

“Hmm, well we can spread the news after the upgrade I think. Later on today. Assuming Alphys doesn’t do the job for us the net nerd.” 

“So I Can’t Tell Him?” Papyrus says a little deflated. 

“I Guess It Is Me And Comic’s Little Secret. Isn’t That Right Little Guy!” The baby giggled as Papyrus teased his little chest with a finger.

“We should probably get going, but this was definitely a new experience. We’ll have to do playdates when all the kiddos have been born. Thanks for everything.”

“No Problem! I Think That Will Be Great!” Papyrus smiled and brought the baby bones over and the bright purple eye lights looked at them. The little boy smiled as Papyrus made the baby wave at the pair.

“Say Bye Comic!” In a higher pitch tone Papyrus says on behalf of the baby.

“Bye!” Grillby chuckled as he waved at the child. Astra waved as well with a smile.

“Can’t argue that the kid’s adorable.” Astra said as they left. The moment they stepped outside and the door closed Grillby pulled Astra close and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss without hesitation.

“I am so happy at this moment.” 

“So am I.” 

“Now until we get this soul out of me. I would prefer you not to flirt with any kind of monster. I know how monster hormones work. I don’t know if it is immediate or not but I don’t want to take any risks. Flirts can be from saying you are cute to you look amazing today… sorry… I know this is much but I seen pregnant monsters dust others and I know you wouldn’t unintentionally try to upset me but I wanted you to understand how things work though.”

“Alright love, I understand. I’ve heard humans can be just as crabby. Though most don’t go around dusting others over it.” She held his hand as they walked towards the lab in Hotland. She’d read about how possessive monsters could be, but there hadn’t been too much on pregnancies. Astra trusted her mate, so she would refrain from such comments, even if it was only to be nice to others, so that she didn’t unintentionally aggravate him.

“I honestly don’t know the extent of the hormones will be but I think the human saying is very fitting here. Better safe than sorry.” When they arrived at the lab Alphys was rubbing her forehead suffering from a hangover.

“H-hey Astra. R-ready for the t-transfer? I mean u-upgrade weew… drank a l-little too much l-last night I think… What time did y-you guys leave this m-morning? I didn’t even see y-you leave. I don’t r-remember last night e-either.”

“Heh, well actually we got whisked away last night when the guys decided they wanted more company to their party late in the evening. You two were already passed out by then.” 

“Oh… he-*hick* sorry dog of the hair I drank j-just to help a little b-bit.”

“You mean hair of the dog…” Grillby corrected feeling nervous and pulling Astra closer as if to protect her. Astra took one of his hands lightly rubbing her thumb against it in a small way of reassuring him without making it too obvious.

“At any rate, how’s Undyne?” She trusted Alphys to know what she was doing, plus they’d discussed this before hand and Alphys had shown her how simple it was really. 

“S-she is f-fine but… did I ummm… n-no I saw my lipstick on her… but we d-didn’t. She must have b-borrowed my makeup.” 

“Oh? I dunno about that.” Astra chuckled. 

“Pretty sure there was some lipstick in places you don’t usually put it.” 

“N-n-no!” Alphys flushed deeply as she grabbed Astra by the arm and pulled her away quickly which was the wrong move as Grillby’s flame shot up a little bit.

“L E T G O O F H E R.” He snarled. 

“Easy love.” Astra put a hand on his arm. 

“It’s okay.” She said soothingly.

“What is wrong with the punk got a problem with Alphys?” Undyne showed up and she still had lipstick smeared around her neck and was walking around like she hadn’t a clue. 

“A little, but it’s nothing that can’t be explained. To put it bluntly, our child has come a little early.”

“Pfffttt… punk got hot swimmers than.” Astra shot Undyne a look that said she should watch what she says unless she wants to be next in the line of fire... in this case, a lot more literally than normal. She then turned her attention back to Grillby to soothe the hormones.

“It is okay. I am fine…” The metal table said otherwise as it seemed to be melting behind him as he grabbed it. 

“It won’t take long sweetheart and she won’t hurt me.” 

“Just let me say one thing to Alphys guys… I promise it will take just a moment.” He seemed as cool as one could expect from the bartender that they knew. Undyne gave Astra a questionable look like ‘Is he serious?’ 

“Well, alright.” She went over to Undyne and muttered.

“He’s more nervous than I am about the whole thing.”

“Alright… he best not h- nevermind good luck Alphys.” Undyne gently grabbed Astra’s hand only to quickly let it go before leaving the room with Astra behind her. When they left the room became very bright for one moment and there was a little bit of talking. 

Astra sat in the preparation room Alphys had told her about. Alphys came inside, her eyebrows scorched off, and went over to Astra.

“O-okay. You r-ready?”

“Yup.” She settled fully on the table and powered down. It only took about 30 minutes to upgrade Astra and after the 30 minutes had passed Astra was powered back on. It was a fairly straightforward upgrade after all. Once back up she sat up slowly, nothing really felt different, but she trusted the lizard.

“Okay... so how does this work again?” She needed Alphys to explain it. Grillby was pacing back and forth near her like a concerned father and sighed in relief the moment she saw that she was okay. 

“W-well it w-works li-”

“Oh thank goodness you are okay. I was so worried. It felt like an eternity. I was so worried…” Grillby went on and on for a moment taking her hand and holding it close to him. Astra simply smiled and squeezed his hand. Though she was half listening to Alphys explain things too.

“A-anyways… b-basically it is l-like a h-human b-body. The soul w-will go into the c-chamber as the s-soul grows so will y-your child and voila, baby.” 

“Good to know, thanks Alphys.”

“When the t-time comes for the b-baby to be b-born. The a-alarm will go o-off at that stage it is r-recommended to lay f-flat on a floor that water c-can easily be drained from, like a b-bathroom. Then pushing t-this button y-your chest cavity will o-open and you just r-retrieve your new c-child.” 

“Simple enough.”

“W-w-woah… that seems… no sorry that is just my hormones. It will be fine.” Grillby reassured himself. 

“Let’s get our little one transferred.”

“M-may I s-stay to see the c-child?” Like soul bonding, it is exposing the soul to a certain degree and even though Grillby’s flames were a pink he was okay with it. 

“If he’s okay with it.” Unlike monsters, Astra was less shy about the whole soul exposure thing. Grillby took out his soul and summoned her soul out. The little tiny speck looked like a match flame running around in circles. Grillby gently sparked a bit of magic to attract the flame to his finger. Astra couldn’t help but smile at the tiny flame. In a matter of moments the transference was complete as he gently put the soul into hers.

“They are so beautiful like you.” Grillby muttered as he finished the transfer. She flushed a little, but her eyes sparkled with her happiness.

“Congratulations y-you two. I h-hope your child b-becomes the light of your l-life... pffff…” Grillby felt like rolling his eyes but chuckled. Astra chuckled a little as well.

“Thanks Al, I think you’ve been hanging around Sans too much lately.” 

“Y-yes I h-have. I think me and U-undyne need to have a t-talk about what h-happened yesterday.” 

“Probably, but if it’s any consolation, things didn’t go too far. I’m the one who put you both to bed.” 

“So we did…” Alphys flushed deeply. 

“Pass out? Yes, anything else... eh, I don’t think so. Not beyond some next level kissing anyway.” 

“Oh t-thank g-good-... KISSING!? O-oh my.. oh m-my…” 

“Heh, just go talk to her.”

“Yes yes…” Alphys scrambled out of the room as Grillby caressed Astra’s cheek. She nuzzled into the touch.

“Thank you for being my mate…” 

“I feel like that should be my line.” She chuckles softly.

“I think I need to make a baby room and maybe… a change of career as well…” 

“Hmm, well I don’t think the latter is necessary, but the first is a must.”

“I was think a juice bar instead of a bar bar. I can still serve food but no alcohol. I don’t want our little one around that stuff.” 

“Hmmm, well, maybe instead limit the time on serving alcohol so that the customers can’t complain too much? Like only in the later hours... times when only adults are awake.”

“Makes sense and maybe Sans can help me make a lock so that the kids can’t get into the booze no matter how they try. I am still feeling the effect of the whole baby thing still.” 

“It’s alright. I didn’t expect it to just disappear suddenly, I know a thing or two about hormones, usually it takes a while.” Grillby wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they head out of the lab. Wishing for the best and preparing for anything that will come their way.


	24. In the 25th Year

“It has been over 9 months since the announcement that the reason for the delay to the surface is because of an outbreak of chickenpox with us now is Sans- Sans where are you going?” Mettaton says as he runs off, as Astra was having a baby soon. 

“oh come on, you know i’m not much of a public speaker.” He calls to the other.

“plus i want to be there for my friend. the kid’s comin’.” And he was gone around a corner.

“But you work with the royal- anyway the royal family would like to apologize for any delay.” 

In the back of the bar it was time as Astra’s alarm went off. It sounded like a microwave dinging with a small announcer.

  
“Y-your b-baby is n-now ready! P-please lay f-flat and p-press the button to f-free the c-child.”  Astra was trying not to laugh as she headed for the room they’d prepared ahead of time. As excited as she was, she hadn’t thought the alarm would sound like she had just finished cooking some food. Grillby followed behind, looking so nervous as he kept checking the supplies he had was going to be enough.

“I got towels, bottles, clothes, your clothes, some more towels, and- Are you sure you want to do it here?” Grillby looked at her with so much concern and love.

“It’s the closest place love and we’ve been prepared for it.” She reassures as she finds a good place to settle down before she opened the panel that protected the button that would open the cavity.

“You are going to be a great mom Astra.” Grillby whispered as he knelt next to her to help her in any form. She smiled up at him and hit the button to release the latch. There was a bit of liquid that spilt out of the chamber and Grillby reached in and pulled out a flaming child. They kinda looked human as they actually looked like they had mass but was completely engulfed in flames. The child didn’t seem to mind not as much as leaving the comfort of her mother’s womb. The child started to cry as Grillby cleaned her up. 

“Hey little one… shhh… your mom is right there. I am just wiping you down… You are so beautiful. She is gorgeous. “ The flames flickered a pinkish purple on the child as Grillby brings the newborn over to Astra to hold. When she looked down at the eyes that pierced through the flames she saw that they were a vibrant green. 

“She’s so beautiful.” She murmured as she’d sat up, having used one of the towels to wipe away the last of the liquid and set it aside.

“What should we name her?” 

“I think Ember.”

“Sounds good to m-” Sans did his legendary knock. 

“Sounds like we have our first guest.” 

“Yes it does and the name is perfect for my angel… my other angel.” Grillby kissed the baby’s forehead then Astra’s. Astra chuckled a little, cradling her little Ember close.

“Come in Sans. The coast is clear.” Grillby closed the chamber on Astra’s chest and covered her up with a blanket. It wasn’t long before the skeleton walked in.

“heya.”

“Isn’t she beautiful… also the baby too.” Grillby says with a smirk. Sans chuckled at the comment.

“We have a baby girl named Ember.” 

“congrats you two.”

“Thank you.”

“I would let you hold her but… the temperatures can change rapidly for the first two weeks for an element monster.” 

“i’ll wait to hold her, i would rather not go home a crispy skeleton. but if you don’t mind i’ll at least take a picture.”

“Please and thank you again for baby proofing the house with me. I know it is far down the road but… I want my little girl safe…” 

“better safe than sorry with kids. i’m glad i could help.” He took a photo of the baby and mother and shot it off to Frisk, who was probably - he certainly hoped - taking a nap rather than cleaning something for the umpth time. Her hormones made her restless.

Sans: here’s the new little ember

1 photo attached

Frisk: Thanks I am outside shoveling snow oooohhh they are cute.

Sans: her name actually is ember. in a couple of weeks we can visit and you can hold her.

Frisk: Oh? Is it some kind of ritual or something?

Sans: heh, no, but elementals can be unstable in temperature until they’ve been out for a few weeks. even i know better than to try and hold a newborn elemental.

Frisk: Gotcha, Oh Paps is dropping off Comic later btw.

Sans: plus i’m sure you wouldn’t want barbequed skeleton tonight. it’ll be good to see him. he’s growing fast.

Frisk: Nope. Need you around. He is already walking around like a champ.

Sans: heh, they’ll have their hands full when he starts running.

Frisk: If he is anything like Papyrus … yes… yes they will. 

Sans: oh there’s no doubt about it, he was already like bro when he was a souling remember?

Frisk: PFFFFF… Yes… and seeing how close Ember will be to his age… oh boy…” 

Sans: heh, should be interesting that’s for certain.

Frisk: So how do flame monster’s see? I never seen Grillby’s eyes.

Sans sent the picture of Ember as well to his brother and Mettaton, and of course, to Alphys.

Sans: that’s cuz it’s hard to see them, but they’re there hun. 

Papyrus: OH MY GOD EMBER IS ADORABLE!!!!

Mettaton: I want another one…

Alphys: I n-need to show this to U-undyne maybe… this will i-inspire things.

Sans chuckled a bit and shared the reactions with the new parents. Astra was amused by it.  Grillby loved the comments and chuckled. 

“Our baby is already a celebrity.” 

“So it seems, and barely a few hours old at that.” Astra chuckled.

“Speaking of babies… how is that going with Frisk?” Grillby asks trying not to prod too much. That was an awkward topic as Grillby knew they had been trying to have a kid and things seemed to get in the way and it got delayed.

“things are going well, but now she’s become restless thanks to the hormones. it’s kinda hard to keep her in the house sometimes.”

“How far is she or… is it the hormone pills to help? I know for a while she mentioned them.” Grillby felt a little uncomfortable but he was trying to be there for him.

“a few weeks. she was pretty nervous herself honestly about the whole thing, but things have been going smoothly and she’s pretty excited.”

“That’s good to hear.” Astra understood both sides of that one.

“Boy or girl or you keeping it a surprise?” 

“dunno yet, all we know for sure is that it’s a blue soul.” 

“Congrats, make sure she stays out of the cold. Humans lose a lot of body heat quickly. Don’t want the little one sick do we?”

“yeah, i made sure she knew to bundle up if she ever went out. she just told me she was bored enough to shovel the snow.” 

“Uh… you mean everyone’s snow…” Grillby looked out the second floor window and down to see Frisk scooping one of the neighbor’s lot. 

“oh dear... i should probably convince her to come inside for a warm drink...” Astra chuckled.

“That’s a good idea actually. Then she can meet Ember.” 

“Go ahead try to get her now she arguing with the rock family. She is going to get into a rock battle soon…” 

“oh boy.” Sans shortcut form the room to intercept that one.

“OH I AM NOT TRESPASSING I AM A GOOD NEIGHBOR!” Frisk yells throwing the shovel through their window as the rock monster gave her a stoney glare.

“You owe me a new window as well bitch.” 

“hey, chill mr. boulder. name callin’ ain’t cool and you’re arguin’ with a pregnant person.”

“YEAH JERK!” Frisk was about to go face off with the rock monster when Sans gently pulled her away.

"hun, calm down please.”

“I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING!” She was beyond fuming as the rock monster glanced at his window and was like ‘the window breaking is the RIGHT thing?’

“i know, i know, but not everyone appreciates someone doing a random act of kindness without prior notice. besides, you look a little chilled and grillbz said he has some warm drinks waitin’ for us.”

“This isn’t over. I will shovel your whole lawn you mark my words.” She seethes as the rock monster gives Sans a look like ‘really?’

“uh, just not now.” Sans shrugged at the other monster like ‘what do you do with a pregnant lady?’ 

“You owe me a window Sans.” 

“later. i’ll deal with it.”  Frisk grabbed a snowball and smashes one more window and the rock monster almost attacked but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place..

“hun, really?” He tugged her away before she decided to take out another window.

“One more… “ Frisk tried to toss it but failed miserably. 

“no, no, no more throwing snowballs. especially not with enough force to break stuff.” 

“Sans he was being a jerk! I deserve to break his windows. Sure I accidently scooped his wife and kids but they are rocks… they will be okay.” 

“that doesn’t mean they don’t get offended hun. you kinda basically insulted him by doing that. i can’t blame him for being testy.” 

“Testy… pffftttt testicales…” Frisk broke out into a fit of laughter. Well, that was better than her being mad.

“Where are we going Sans? I am … sorry. I am just so nervous…” 

“to grillby’s. you can meet ember. what are you nervous about?” 

“About the baby and stuff… what if I fuck up royally and the baby resents me? I keep thinking to myself my baby won’t be accepted on top and I want my baby to be accepted and loved. Plus I heard Mettaton saying I was copying him because he became pregnant a day before we… Nevermind… it is just… stupid stuff.” 

“that’s stupid of him to say that and i understand your fears, but it will be fine. the kid isn’t going to resent you. they’re gonna love ya just like i do.”

“I know… oh look at that…” Frisk points out the new sign Grillby’s Juicy Astra-nomical Bar.

“heh, yeah, he changed the sign a few weeks ago. heh.”

“Not that but that…” Frisk pointed out the posters of Astra’s new book she was releasing. 

“huh? how about that. didn’t think he could talk her into it. heh. guess he was more persuasive than i thought.”

“Guess so…” Frisk bummed herself out as they walked inside. It had more colors and seemed to have more life to it then it did before. To Frisk she didn’t care as she walked with Sans to see the baby. Astra had come downstairs with the sleeping infant in one arm.

“Congratulations on the baby and the book Astra.” Frisk says trying to keep a smile on her face. 

“Thanks. I appreciate the support, especially knowing well... things haven’t been easy.”

“No more than usual. You had a lot more bumps in your road than me.” Frisk muttered trying to be a decent friend.

“I wouldn’t know. I know that you’ve been excited to have one of your own.”

“Apparently I copied- nevermind. It will be exciting.” Frisk forced a smile.

“I’m sure it will be, but I can’t say I agree that you copied anyone or anything. I can’t see you doing that intentionally.”

“I been getting a lot of that lately but Sans is the real hero dealing with the protestors and stuff. He has been dealing with them non stop.” She took the limelight out of her face and forced it on her mate as she went over and glanced at the poster again with a sigh. 

“i dunno about that.”

“Hmmm, well everyone has their own idea of what a hero is.” 

“Anyway Sans says we can’t touch the baby because of something right? Ember right?” Frisk made her way back and stuck her hands into her pocket as she approached Astra and the baby.

“She can’t control her temperature and yes Ember is her name and she is my little angel. She is everything I want and need. Her mom too of course.” Grillby says before placing a light kiss on her cheek. Astra chuckled.

“She’s already as much of a cool flame as her father. Not much fuss unless she really wants something.” A foul odor filled the air of burnt something... Sans couldn’t help snickering a little.

“And I guess it’s time to change the first diaper.” Astra headed off to change her daughter.

“We should get out of your hair… good luck Astra. It looks like things are coming up your way.” Frisk says with a wave. Astra waved back before disappearing up the steps.

“Frisk you okay?” Grillby asks looking at her a little off.

“I am fine.” Frisk muttered. Grillby gave Sans a look of confusion

“little stressed with everything, but things are finally starting to calm down.” 

“I see. Well I wish you luck. You will need it… emotions are kinda crazy with having a kid.” 

“yeah.”

“You might want to catch up to her. I can see she is slightly upset.” Frisk was trying to rip down the book poster down in the window but to no avail as it was held up by magic. 

“yeah.” He sighed inwardly as he walked over to her, he really had no idea what he was going to do to calm her down.

“She can do it all. Write an original book and have a kid.” Frisk muttered as she tries to rip the poster to no avail..

“hey.”

“Hi…” Frisk turned around and tried not to look at him feeling a little ashamed at what she was doing.

“what’s got you so riled up?” He asked softly, taking one of her hands into his and linking their fingers. 

“I am not good enough…” She muttered.

“I know what you are going to say that I am good enough but I could be doing so much more with my life and she proves it. Astra was pregnant and she still got a book out there. What have I done than scoop up a family and just… be petty and stuff.” Frisk pressed her face into his shirt and was trying hard not to cry. 

“I am not an adult, I am just a baby… pretending to be an adult.” 

“she did, but she’s also been cooped up in the house with nothing else to do. you’re not a child.” He held her close, lightly rubbed her back.

“I just have this gut feeling you will wake up one day and you will see me as as regret. I just need to find something that I can call my own… what that is I don’t know…” 

“i’ll never regret being with you.” 

“Why am I so… I don’t want to be. I am trying hard not to be but I can’t stop being depressed. It isn’t you. You are supportive and loving ...which means it is me.” 

“it’s hormones sweetheart, you can’t help it. there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But even before I got pregnant I been this way. I guess you are right. I am just being petty. Can you by any chance find me something I can do that will keep my hands busy at least…” 

“i’ll try to help as best i can.”

“Maybe I can go to the surface and see how things are…” 

“sure. plus there is something i wanted your opinion on.”

“You do?”

“yeah, it’s not entirely finished, but now’s as good a time as any.” 

“Not finished? What is it?” Frisk was more curious now than ever what was happening.

“you’ll see when we get there.” He smiled a little. Frisk took his hand felt so distracted by this surprise that she no longer thought about her depression or anything at the moment. He was glad for that as he jumped them so they wouldn’t have to walk so far. There was still the walk through the final stretch of cave to the sunlight, but aside from that they were nowhere near where they’d started. 

“That is so weird? What is this… is this sunlight?” Frisk asked putting her hand into the light.

“yup.”

“... This is nice.” Frisk just let her hand get bathed in the light and just watched how the light looked on the hand.  He smiled a little as he led her from the cavern down a small path. Down below them, on the path, there were several different buildings. Some were finished, some still needed paint, others were about half built.

“Wait… what is all this?” Frisk could see a bunch of monsters working on the buildings.”

“we are building our own town here. it’ll take time to fully get things settled, but a few monsters are already up here permanently, mostly those working on making more of the buildings.” One of the half done buildings, off to the side and closer to the newly built homes, was what looked like a restaurant.

“This is really cool. I am guessing that is for Grillby.” Sans points at the restaurant.

“yup.”

“This is really cool. Whose house is that over there?” 

“which one exactly?” 

“I guess there are several houses around here. I imagine soon all our friends and family will move here.” 

“eventually, likely. i dunno that everyone is moving out.”

“So you brought me here to show me where Grillby and Astra will live?”

“well more like the town in general. and i did say i wanted your opinion on something.” He led her further through the path, tucked a little bit aways from the rest was a house that sorta looked like theirs in the underground.

“What is this?” Frisk says coming close to the house.

“Is this Papyrus’ house?”

“nah, his and metta’s haven’t been fully made yet.” He walked up to the house and opened the door with a bit of magic. Frisk made her way into the living room. There wasn’t any furniture in the home, but it was carpeted, there was a second story, beneath the stairs was a bathroom. A kitchen off the right a couple of bedrooms off to the left and there were two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom.

“Wow this is really nice place. I like this place. Maybe we can have a place like this?” 

“i was wondering if it would be big enough for our needs. just got it finished the other day.”

“... You built this house for us?” Frisk went up to him and wrapped her arms loosely around him.

“had some help, but yeah.”

“This is our home? This is our home…” Frisk pressed her forehead against his head. 

“So what opinion do you need?” 

“just wanted to make sure i did well with the house.”

“You are always one step… twenty steps ahead. You probably went up and beyond. Did you build rooms for our… family?” 

“that was the idea when i sketched it out.” He led her to the two downstairs bedrooms. There was a door that connected the two.

“this one was designed to be ours, with the other one connecting to be a nursery or whatever else we need it to be.”

“By the time this city will be done… are you planning for our second kid already or we moving here right away?” 

“we can move when you want, i just thought i’d make sure there was room for the future or anything else we plan.”

“Can we afford this? I mean I know babies cost so much. I want to make sure they are- what is with that look?” Frisk noticed Sans almost chuckling as she states her concerns.

“don’t you worry about expenses sweetheart. my “job” pays more than enough to support the family. it’s how i afforded the house to take care of pap all these years. but it’s still nice to know you’re worried about the things that matter.” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

“I just know our family means the world. I may not be able to do everything like you can but… if I can I will do whatever I can to make sure our family is safe. May I decorate the house or do we have some things to add because may I make one recommendation and that is a bath to soak… my feet ache a bit with the baby and I don’t know why. Are you sure you want to move here after all the hard work you did on our home?” She remembered the day the room was finally finished downstairs in their current home.

“me too sweetheart. you and out little one meant the most to me and you can decorate as you want hun. besides, i’m sure the ones left in the underground won’t go to waste. i’m not worried about it.” 

  
  


~A few weeks back~

Frisk just finished baking a cake when she heard a yelp from downstairs. She ran downstairs to see Sans swear a bit as he his thumb with the hammer. He was putting up a picture of Frisk and him on the wall of the baby room. The last step to finishing the baby room. It was supposed to be a surprise for Frisk to see the end results but her concern was on him and not on the room. She took his hand in her own and looked into his eye lights.

“Are you alright?” 

“yeah just being a slight bonehead. welp surprise…” Frisk glanced around the room and flushed a little. The room was painted in a bright yellow with the letters of the alphabet in different shapes and sizes and colors paint the wall. Her hand went to her mouth as she stood there shocked. It was beyond anything she could even dream up as she felt him come up from behind and loosely wrap his arms around her.

“well... what do you think?”

“It is perfect Sans.” Frisk muttered in shock and awe. They read everything about soul bonding but they have been delaying it as long as they can for when they decided to have a child of their own.

“it’s pretty much ready for paint and some carpet now.”

“I see that... I was wondering if you are ready? I keep asking myself but I am always on the edge if we are ready to have a kid or not.” 

“it’s a big step, sure, but i think so.”

“I can wait until you get done with the rest of the baby room before… we ummm… take that step or if you want we can…” Frisk flushed as she brushed her hair back. He smiled a little.

“i think the room can wait. besides, a little break wouldn’t hurt.”

“There is no going back I mean I want the kid bad but I know it has been crazy lately and I don’t want you overwhelmed.” He set the hammer down and went over to her.

“i never have regrets with you.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

~Flashback end~ 

“I have no regrets when I am with you too.” She muttered softly recalling his words and smiling. 

“Thank you Sans. I wish I could put together the right words to express how much I … I adore you and am so grateful how patient you are with me in my worst of times and how much joy you bring to me in the best of times.” He smiled lovingly at her.

“couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

“This place is going to be amazing. Is it near the elevator is that why it is way over here or is it farther from the elevator?” She didn’t really recognize the location when they arrived though she wasn’t trying that hard to pinpoint the location in the first place.

“it’s near the castle if that’s what you mean.” 

“The reason I ask is. I am curious if we are ultimately going to try to move to the topside or are we staying here where it is safe. People up there make me nervous… I don’t want our babies to get hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“well, i wanted our kids to see at least nature that the world had to offer, so that’s why i had this place made. but away from others to keep us safe.” 

“Do you think one day that monsters will be accepted by humans? I mean… I have to imagine some will but… I don’t want to live in a world where Papyrus and you aren’t accepted. I hate to think that we might have to keep our kids disguised… and they end up disposing me for hiding their true forms thinking I am ashamed of them.” Frisk was thinking TOO far ahead for her own good.

“i believe so. for now though let’s just worry about today, let tomorrow worry about itself.” 

“I can’t help myself.” 

“well, try not to worry too much then, okay sweetheart?” 

“Are you making disguise things for our… I don’t know if our baby will be human or not or some kind of hybrid?” 

“not for here, but there will be amulets for those old enough if they want ‘em.”

“That is my thought as well…not here but up above.” He nods. Frisk took out the huge manuscript and glanced at it. She had been working on it for over a year now but it still felt… incomplete or inferior to any other book she read. She hated that she doubted herself SO MUCH. 

“Which will be completed first… baby, house, or book?” Frisk says looking at the pages of the book she has been working on. She’d been so shy about it she hadn’t let Sans even read it… well he has read some of it but without her knowledge. He knew she was writing a book about her time there but he never forced her to work on it or anything. He was curious, but for the most part didn’t pry. He was honestly interested, not just in her past, but how she viewed her time in the Underground.

“that’s a good question. hmmm... i think it will be house, book, baby. but that could be wishful thinking too.” 

“You think we will finish everything within 7 months? That… would be nice…” Sans laughed.

“that’s a bit of a stretch maybe, but it would be nice.” 

“W-will you help me m-maybe make this h-happen?” Frisk held out the manuscript towards to Sans. She feared that her writing skills would be inadequate for his taste. The fear came from when her mom, Sans, and Astra commented about how she wrote. It never really left her despite learning how to write from Astra slowly. She still struggled to learn how to write properly.

“sure.” She put the manuscript in his hands and took a step back and looked at him nervously. 

“If it is bad… I am sorry. I really tried and went through it several times over.” 

“i’m sure you did.” He reassured her, settling down to read the script. 

“I will Umm… look around the house then…” The house was still pretty bare but it looked nice. The kitchen looked bigger than the one they had for sure.

“lemme know if you want to change the color of any room. we can move in when ya want.” He resumed reading about what she sorta remembered from her childhood how she and her mom were alone and that they depended on each other. Then about the car accident and it was a little choppy there as even she didn’t recall too many details from what happened back then.

“But you did so much work on our place to make a room for our baby. I would feel awful to just be like we should just move here after you put that much work in a project and disregard everything you have done already. Unless that our old home is going to be like one of those fancy vacation homes I read about in Mettaton’s magazines.” She looked over at Sans curious but he was slightly preoccupied reading at that moment.

“heh, that’s kinda what i was thinking and honestly, also when the oldest has a mate, they can have that house and we can move back into the one we have now. turn that spare room into a library.” 

“And here you say not to think too far into the future… what about the dozen or so kids we are going to have?” Frisk teased lightly glancing over as he flipped through more pages. 

“normally i don’t, but ya know with kids ya never know right? besides, it’s just an idea. we’ll see what happens.” 

“I love it. I really do… I love that kind of forward thinking. It gives me hope. I mean I might not become as famous as Astra or Mettaton but idols only last as long as we remember them… at least that is what I am telling myself at the moment.” She honestly didn’t know how he would accept her talking about him in the book. How she had the biggest crush on him for the longest time.” 

“you’re not wrong, that’s true for anyone really. as for astra... ya know you really shouldn’t compare yourself to her, especially cuz you’re not the introvert she is.” 

“I know… but I think it is because she is the only other human I know and I am kinda compelled to push myself to be better…” 

“hmmm, well, it’s one thing to want to be better, but just don’t compare yourself mkay? it’s not fair to you to do so and i think it makes her uncomfortable honestly. she doesn’t seem to enjoy the limelight very much. and i wish i knew why, but she hasn’t exactly been an open book. last time i tried she got sassy with me.” 

“Pffttt… than she really screwed up coming back. Every monster will want to personally thank her… that was too far…” 

“i think that’s why she isn’t seen in the bar much honestly. plus now she’s got little ember to keep her busy as well.” 

“I guess I understand but I am tired of monsters coming up to me and asking if I am close friends with her since we are both humans and all and how amazing she is and mom flaunts her as well… and blah blah blah...you know what I mean? I mean the last couple years it feels like it has been all about her and… shit I am just jealous of the attention she is getting. What the heck is wrong with me? Don’t say nothing because this is how corrupt souls begin…” 

“i think it’s mostly your hormones honestly, but there could be some natural jealousy too. i won’t pretend to know. only you can figure that out for sure sweetheart, but even so, doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong.” 

“Stupid hormones… -sigh- well you read a couple of pages of the book. Does it look okay?” She was fidgeting a lot as she kept glancing his way as she didn’t know how felt about it or not.

“yeah. i think i’d like to read some more with you. kinda like a trip down memory lane. plus there’s some things in here i didn’t know. it’s interesting.” 

“T-that would be n-nice. What didn’t y-you know?” 

“well, i met you on your eighth birthday, i didn’t know about the two previous years. i’d no idea how you first met or what happened during those years. tori never told me.” 

“Oh how mom got me to finally talk and how Toriel taught me where things were despite my eyesight… yeah…” 

“it had to be rough and honestly, that’s what makes your story all the more unique. you came into our world pretty innocent.” 

“Can I tell you a secret? A flower made me so scared I didn’t speak for almost a year.” 

“flowey... yeah, he gave astra a hard time too. i don’t know what that guy’s deal is honestly... other than that he’s been a source of a lot of misery.” 

“I don’t know and why hang out there all these time… what does he have to gain there?” 

“until recently, it was the only place where sunlight came into the underground.”

“W-wait… he can escape… what if he starts terrorizing humans?” 

“i don’t think he will. because that’d be a red flag for me. let’s just say i gave him his fair share of resets. the guy hadn’t let up on me for a while... at least, not until about four years before i heard about you from tori.” 

“Okay okay… good… I am glad… weew…” Sans phone went off and in the background he could hear Astra lecturing Toriel about something.

“Yes! Yes… I am doing it see? I am on the phone with Sans.” Toriel’s voice got distant for a moment as if she was showing off the phone to Astra. 

“uh, tori? what’s this about and why is astra in the background?” 

“She is- I GOT THIS ASTRA... I swear. She is trying to be my MOTHER.” Sans snickered a little.

“well what comes around goes around eh? you’ve tried to be her mom... guess she figured turn about was fair play.” 

“I don’t think they are ready for the-” Toriel almost sounded like she didn’t want to do this.

“Toriel!” Okay, apparently Astra was a lot closer now.

“FINE! FINE! Sans can you- I am not asking them both. What if things gets crazy?” Toriel still saw Frisk as a little girl.

“Have a little faith.” Sans wondered how many times she’d said THAT particular line to Toriel today... It was like it was her catch phrase actually, he’d been hearing it from others who had said Astra had said it... weird how some were latching onto it.

“Fine, you and Frisk meet me at the house. I have something to show you.” 

“sure, also, have you picked a house yet up top or are you still deciding?” 

“I haven’t decided. Astra says I can’t live with her… I am kidding kidding… geez… I think I will be moving back with Asgore. It is a slow process but we are “getting along” right now.” 

“that’s good news.”

“ Ow… you do not need to pinch me. Anyway it is not important as the message I need to relay to you guys soon. THERE happy.” She forgot to hang up and Frisk could hear the last part and gave Sans a confused look. 

“That’s what you get for going back on what you preach.” Astra muttered.

“You know most people say ‘goodbye’ and hang up when they’re done.” That was in amusement.

“Oh shoot… Goodbye dear see you soon.” 

“heh, see ya tori.” 

“What is going on?” Frisk asked as she looked at the workmanship of Sans and other monsters.” 

“dunno, tori just said she wanted to show us something.” 

“Probably wants to give me more baby books. I already have half a dozen books from Papyrus. Let’s get going… I am getting hungry.” Frisk hadn’t eaten all day and her stomach grumbled but her mom can be super demanding sometimes.

“i have a few dogs on me if you think that will do. but that’s about it unfortunately. since we’re going to her house i’m sure tori will be happy to feed you and the kiddo.” He put his arms around her and shortcut them to the ruins.

“I might steal one of those dogs… I am starving… no … my stomach is upset again make up your mind kid.” Frisk look at her stomach like they can reply.

“here, maybe eat it slowly?” He handed over one of the hotdogs he had, it wiggled its ears at her. It was just a cute spell. She nibbled at it and like a dog who hasn’t eaten in three days consumed the dog. 

“Sorry… can I have more?” Sans handed her another one.

“guess the kiddo likes my apostrophe dogs.” Again the dog was consumed as fast as she got it and she burped just a little bit afterwards and flushed deeply.

“I-I didn’t mean to-”

“it’s fine, is the kiddo satisfied now?” She held up her finger and asked.

“O-one m-more please…” 

“sure.” He handed over the last one he had then looked around, where was Toriel? Was she in the living room? He headed that way while Frisk munched on the last of the dogs he had on him. He hoped that would hold her at least until they got upstairs.

“There… I think the … Oh hi guys.” Toriel just came out of her room and went to the living room. 

Astra was sitting at the table, holding Ember, who was cooing softly.

“Hi Astra.” Frisk says seeing her. 

“Hey Frisk, Sans.” 

“heya.” 

“Astra reminded me of something very important to show the both of you.” Toriel glanced at Astra seeing if there was any objections to what she said. Astra only nodded in response.

“I have a private library.”

“you have a library?” Sans seemed a little surprised.

“That is what I was going to ask… where? I don’t remember seeing another door or room.” Frisk says shocked.

“well, she did say it was private... so it probably was hidden.”

“Sans is correct. I didn’t get that book I gave you, Frisk, from just anywhere. It wasn’t out here, but in her private library.”  _ But of course mom would pick her favorite child to show the library to and had to be CONVINCED by her to even show us.... _ Frisk thought to herself and sighed just a bit wishing she could have another hot cat or something similar. 

“Exactly I used an illusion spell on the mirror and it hides a button. If clicked it will reveal the door to the library.” Toriel said a little more excited now. 

“clever. one of the oldest tricks in the book. but why haven’t we known about this before?” Toriel went over to the mirror and touched “her soul” and the wall moved to reveal the door to the library. Astra didn’t follow the group, but that didn’t stop her from answering before Toriel could. 

“Because she was afraid of what would happen if anyone else knew about it and I had to pester her for more books and, after a while, I figured she had a secret stash because new books don’t materialize from thin air.”

“Anyway, that is half truth but still yes she discovered this area and she had access to all the books in here. Now you too have access to the books here. There is several- hey I am not done speaking?!” Frisk and Sans went inside tired of hearing her complain. 

“wow.” The library was huge with wall to wall bookcases and out of the corner of Sans’ eyelights he spotted several of G’s books.

“Wow… indeed! This is so amazing!”

“Like I was saying these books are very rare and precious and I don’t want any of them get destroyed or damaged in any way.” 

“so... that’s where blue found that book. i was wondering if there were more of gaster’s works that weren’t in the usual library.”

“I saved as many as I could . The one child was a brat trying to burn down as much history as he could I have one book out front because I like to read it but yes here is the majority of it.”

“ugh, i remember him... got what he deserved. this is amazing tori... years of lost research... ”

“Here is your father’s work here.” Toriel pulled a couple of books with Sans’ fathers name on it. She handed them over to him. 

“If anyone should have them… it should be you.” He was speechless, this was the best thing honestly. He plopped down where he was at, carefully going through the first of the books with a sort of revenant hesitation.  Inside it had blueprints of a machine… a very familiar machine and how it worked.

“this is...” He knew what he was looking at.

“i’ve been searching everywhere for these blueprints...”

“What? What is that?” Frisk asked looking at the weird blueprints.

“these are the original blueprints to my dad’s machine... the one that ... he and gaster vanished into. i’ve been trying so hard to fix it... to bring them back...”

“Does that mean?!? Can you do it?” Frisk looked at the book.

“i think i can.”

“What else is in the book?” Frisk asked excitedly.

Sans carefully flipped through the book, most of it looked like instructions, warnings, some of it in English, some in wingdings.

Near the end was couple of pages with drawings from Sans. With a note *Very important* Inspiration from my son.

He picked up the page. Tears welling in his sockets.

“i... i made this for him... i w-was.... six...” 

“Oh Sans…” Frisk hugged him gently.

“He loved you deeply…” He nodded and looked up at Toriel.

“t-thank you.”

“It is my pleasure. Thank you for saving me and giving my daughter someone to love.” He smiled, rubbing away the tears of joy. He had never known his father had kept it with his work stuff.

“He said it is important…hehe he made even little stars oh look there is something on back in that weird wing ding thing.”

“hmm?” He flipped it over gently to look. In Wingdings it read: 

From my dear son. 6 years old. Birthday present. 

Down farther on the drawing was a smaller note in Wingdings

Sans if you are reading this here is my code to my lab and don’t go through your daddy's papers, it is rude, love you still.

Sans laughed a little.

“I am guessing it is nothing important.”

“no... it’s very important... my dad’s lab required an access code. but he was the only one who knew it... he left it for me... as a gift i never got...”

“Wow… Mom… this is amazing. Best gift ever!” Frisk placed a kiss against his skull.

“yeah... i have to agree.”

“I am glad to have helped. Frisk, in here you can learn more about… things I should have taught you long ago. Blue is right that I should have taught you better.”

“there’s... a lot here.” Sans said, glancing around now at the room. It seemed to be a wealth of knowledge even Sans had not been able to find. He was rather awed by it all.

“There is… I kept it away from those I deemed unworthy and that was wrong. I think I needed to be at my lowest to learn what is truly important.”

“maybe... but you were trying to protect it too. can’t fault you for that.”

“The books are in perfect condition. How did you keep them up mom?” Toriel chuckled.

“ancient magic... i’ve only read about such spells. stuff our ancestors knew that were thought long lost.” 

“Yes, and here… over here…” Toriel gestured to a stand where a giant ornate leather covered book sat. Frisk didn’t dare touch it as it looked that frail and old.

“is... that what i think it is?” Sans picked up his books and put them into his phone before walking over to it.

“Go ahead… it is safe to look through.” Toriel says with a soft smile. Sans carefully opened the book. Indeed true to her word the book held up and the magic ink came to life translating whatever what was written to English for easy reading.

“i thought this thing was just a legend...”

“I thought so too. It was here the whole time. I picked this spot because of that book. I built my library and home around it.”

“ah, i guess we should explain this to her. she won’t get it.” Frisk was looking at them like a deer in headlights.

“this book is said to have pretty much everything about the royal families, histories, records of births and deaths of monsters, civilizations... and was protected with the most powerful of magic our ancestors could muster at the time of its creation. it’s literally thousands upon thousands of years old and it was said to be passed down from one leader to another.” 

“It contains so much… from spells to magic itself…I haven’t even told Asgore for several reasons…”

“yeah... it was said this book vanished before the war... no one knew what happened to it... except an old seer who supposedly said it was hidden in the catacombs of what once belonged to monsters... no one ever understood what that meant, but it makes sense now.” 

“Woah… why is it shimmering so?” Frisk asks as Toriel smile grew.

“It is a protection spell. You can blast it with fire and not singe a page.”

“yeah... this first page here... these names...” He pointed out twelve names.

“they are the book’s creators. they poured their magic into this to protect it from anything and everything their magic could come up with.”

“Thus they will forever live on in their words…” Frisk said with a bit of wisdom.

“if i remember right... they made the book because a seer said that monsters would face extinction... so they wanted to record as much of history as possible so that nothing would be lost.” 

“Indeed very good Sans. Your family taught you well.” Toriel praised him.

“mom was well versed in it. dad, not so much, but i always heard stories about this thing from them both. about how if i turned to the right page... i’d find myself and my brother in the book too.”

“Shall we test that theory?” Toriel smirked as she knew that the book automatically added others and images. It was a spell that no one uses but it is a neat spell nevertheless.  Sans chuckled and touched the edges of the page, flipping several with a small spell until he came across a page. He pointed to a small family tree and the thing seemed to sprout from the book itself. Each name had a pink or blue bone to indicate gender, those who were gone had the edges of their bones blackened. Sans chuckled, tapping the two blue bones along one branch. One said “Sans” the other said “Papyrus” . 

“Wow… look your dad’s bone is not like the others and like yours too…”

“Yeah... it’s kinda odd.” The bone was mostly blue, but it had a sort of rainbow gloss to it and so did one other bone. It seemed that he did have a relation with Gaster... but it was far removed as the other bone sat on the bottom of the tree with a line that snaked up the tree towards Sans’ bone.  Frisk couldn’t help but click on Sans’ bone.  The image shifted from a tree then, dissolving into dust before the dust collected and circled like a window. Showing two young skeletons holding a wailing baby in a blue blanket.

“welp, that’s a tad embarrasin’.”

“Is that you?” Frisk asked and put her hand to her belly. 

“Do you think that one day… that our son will look like you too?” 

“yup. and if he’s lucky he’ll look like you instead.” Frisk smiled and squeezed his hand gently. The images shifted like a slideshow, the infant becoming a toddler doing his first jumps around the house and his father chasing after him. From that to a young child learning with his father to control gravity magic and how to aim his bone attacks at targets, his mother reading him stories of various things and his love for the stars that sparked when his father brought home a book on them. His time with Chara and Asriel before the incident.

_ He said that you were his best creation… both of you boys were. _ Sans remembered his mom making comments to him about his past, about how his father truly felt about him. He believed her but seeing it… it was clear that his father loved him deeply.  The image shifted then to a teenager, helping his father in the laboratory. Learning things... then as a young adult becoming an official part of the team.... Followed by the loss of his parents. Then to him meeting Grillby with a young Papyrus, clearly struggling to make ends meet. The kindness of the fire family, morning the loss together when the elder fire monster passed. Sans’ finding a job as a sentry. Then his first encounter with a certain flower... there were several rather violent encounters... sometimes Sans was wearing his brother’s scarf... a few times showed Papyrus trying to fight the thing off with Sans’ coat around his waist. Then the violent images stopped suddenly... and there was an image of Sans meeting Toriel for the first time, again, followed by Frisk. 

Frisk took his hand as the images of the birthdays shown up and how much joy they brought her. Most of the images that followed that first birthday were of the time he spent with her as the years progressed. The images shifted to Frisk and him making out which got an interesting look from Toriel as Frisk reach over and tried to close it, instead her family tree popped up… she didn’t expect this as Frisk clicked on herself and watched with such a shock to see herself being held by her mother alone and being raised by her mom to watching the scene where she was killed to protect her. Tears ran down Frisk’s face as Sans got to see how the accident happened. How she sat in the hospital room and found out that child services were going to take her away. She ran away from the hospital and just wanted to die to be with her mother once more. Toriel closed the book as that was all that needed to be seen, at least by them. Sans hugged her against him. 

“I didn’t want to… even think of that…” Frisk says as Toriel stood there unsure what to do or say.

“i knew it couldn’t be somethin’ good if you didn’t want to talk about it. it’s okay though, you’re not alone anymore.” 

“I am so sorry dear… I didn’t have a c-clue how bad it was. I am still surprised you tried to… do THAT.” Frisk glared at her direction. She couldn’t believe she could be lecturing her about her past. 

“really? you’re surprised after knowing what blue did?”

“Frisk was six when I found her. Six year olds don’t kill themselves.” 

“usually not but not all six year olds have the benefits of knowing there’s another way.”

“I was going to be sent away and I... I missed my mom terribly. I don’t expect you to understand.” Frisk muttered at the end.

“I don’t but it doesn’t mean I can’t sympathize. Look I am sorry I didn’t show you this earlier. I guess because Frisk is your mate Sans that the information of Frisk’s past got added. I didn’t even think it collected human history.” Frisk sighed as she rubbed her face into Sans’ shirt.

“Mom… I am going to be a mom soon and I don’t… look it doesn’t matter. We discovered a way to possibly save Sans’ dad and that way he can know his grandchildren.” 

“yeah. we couldn’t have known that the book would collect her history because her fate became entwined with ours.” 

“Great… anyways-”

“Look Frisk I know sometimes I come off a little strong.” 

“A little mom?” 

“Maybe more so than usual but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you and your child I love all three of you. I really do.” Toriel explains while Frisk sighs.

“Can we have a minute mom?” Toriel glanced over at Sans and nods before leaving closing the door giving the two privacy.

“I don’t know what to do with her… how you holding up Sans?” Frisk asks walking over to the couch and sitting down for a spell.

“uh... well, honestly... i feel like that tornado in our room.” Sans made his way over to Frisk and sat next to her. She took his hand into hers and nuzzled up against him. 

“We have each other. You will always have me for better or for worse. On the plus side it looks like your dad is at least alive and we have a good start whether or not it works… at least we can say we tried.” 

“yeah. and it might be the missing clues i’ve been hoping to find.” 

“Exactly, the only thing I am frustrated with is the fact mom was sitting on all this information and she didn’t share it with us. Me I understand… you though… I thought she liked you a lot.”

“well, let’s be honest here... she didn’t exactly trust me. i mean, she made me promise to protect you and not report you as a sentry before she even allowed me to know who she was. the only thing she’s blindly trusted me on is... well, your wellbeing.” 

“Great, you know we’re a couple of nuts aren’t we?” 

“yeah, but we make a great sans-wich.” He grinned.

“Should I just forgive her or what do you think?” 

“i’m honestly not sure myself. on one hand, yeah it’s frustrating that she’s had all this all this time when she could have helped me... but on the other hand i know it’s hard to trust a voice on the other side of the door that’s just been there telling you bad jokes and talking to you about his family but not himself.” 

“But we been mates for at least what three or four years now? She trusts- sorry I am creating friction where doesn’t need to be…” Frisk was really frustrated how it had been that Astra had to convince Toriel to finally show her this. She wanted to be good but… it was frustrating when her own mother doesn’t seem to believe in her.

“i know.” He said softly.

“I would say forget everyone and we just start a new family just the two of us but that would be so unfair to those who love and care for us and it might be my hormones talking too…” 

“yeah. maybe, but i know the feeling. sometimes ya just wanna get away.”

“We technically we can now if you use your disguise amulet we can go to the surface and… check things out but I think your dad is just as important as us taking a moment to ourselves.” 

“yeah, one step at a time i think.” 


	25. Incidents

“Should we tell mom it is safe to come back in now?” Frisk asked but she looked a little confused still.

“I don’t think I can prove to my mom or to anyone besides you that I have worth.” 

“hmm, i dunno about that. i mean, you have those who have been supporting you besides her and me.” 

“Papyrus is a sweet cinnaroll… he can’t help but be nice.” 

“heh, not just him. there’s others in the background who’ve been helping. it’s easy to overlook those who are helping when you can only focus on whether or not your work has results.” 

“That makes sense. I guess I have been waiting for that moment when mom sees me … I dunno… maybe I am just looking for praise for no reason.” 

“i dunno about that.” 

“I don’t think I can convince her I deserve praise that sounds like I am being petty… I don’t know how to approach this at all.” 

“me either.” 

  
  
  


In the living room, Astra sat cradling her child. Normally she didn’t leave her home in the bar but this was important.

“Well can you believe this? Frisk sees what happens to her past and the first thing she does is ask me to LEAVE?! Shows you gratitude.” 

“Considering it was hard on her, I’m not surprised. Whatever happened to her was likely very horrible... I know my reasons for jumping are... petty at best, but at the time I felt like I had nothing to lose. I can only begin to imagine what had to have happened to her that would make a child believe the exact same thing. A child’s mind is... very impressionable. Very black and white in thinking. How desperate must a child be to want to disappear like that?”

“That is why I said I was really surprised that her six year old self tried to kill herself. Apparently she could see fine before the fall now… her eye sight is depending on those lens she wears in those frames.” 

“Then something happened down here... I wonder if this has anything to do with that weed.” 

“Who knows… the book only showed so much of her past and now her and Sans are doing a little powwow and here I gave them permission to the most precious thing next to my soul and my kids.”

“Toriel. Stop. Yes books are precious, but think for a moment. Had that been you, do you really think you’d want anyone else at your side but the one soul you trusted the utmost? Who you trusted with your dreams, your fears, your doubts? Yes you raised her, but since I’ve gotten here I can’t say I remember a time where you weren’t trying to reprimand her for one thing or another when I was around. So I cannot blame her in the least for wanting the comfort of her mate.” 

“How can she improve if I don’t point out her flaws? Someone has to it is not a job anyone wants.” 

“Teaching someone, as humans have learned the hard way, is not  _ just _ about pointing out flaws; but also about praising someone when they do something right. You cannot know your own strengths and become stronger if all you hear about is what you’ve done wrong. After all, how can you know you have done anything right at all if you never hear of it? How can you know what IS right? It’s like trying to show someone what it’s like to know light when all they have known is a dark room. Unless you show them, there’s just no understanding to be had. Light cannot be comprehended without an example, it’s the balance of yin and yang in the world. Light and darkness, right and wrong. Tall and short. You can’t truly understand one without the other.” 

“... I like to think I have been a good mom. Fine I will find out. I will ask her myself.” Toriel started to head back and opened the door.  _ I don’t know about that... but you HAVE done your best and you meant well. We are not perfect beings, we only do what we think is right at the time.  _

“Frisk, we need to talk. Am I a good mom?” Frisk glanced at Sans unsure what to even say to that.  Sans looked back with an uncertainty. How was he supposed to know? Yes, he’d been around, but not nearly enough to make  _ that _ kind of judgement, and he knew it. He’d had disagreements with Toriel on a few things, but that didn’t necessarily make her a bad mom anymore than making a mistake made a monster a bad monster. 

“You are a good mom but-”

“SEE ASTRA I AM A GOOD MOM!” Toriel yells towards the other and then covers her mouth forgetting the small guest. 

“Oi!” Astra called back and Ember began wailing. Welp. Too late.

“Sorry…” Toriel winces a bit and looks at Frisk again with a satisfied smirk as Frisk sighs a bit.  Sans shook his head with a bit of laugh as he’d no doubt Astra was mildly annoyed at that. Astra gently rocked her child, trying to calm her down, cooing softly to the infant whose cries of unhappiness turned into quiet sniffles.

“Okay, you are a good mom BUT... sometimes… I would like to hear you say you are proud of me too.” 

“That is coddling you and you are a young lady who is about to have a baby of her own. You don’t need that anymore.” 

“really? cuz somehow i don’t think age factors into anything. do you honestly think no one wants or needs to hear that kinda thing? i wish i coulda had somethin’ like it when i had only paps to think of. maybe then things woulda turned out a little different.” 

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked and instantly regretted asking that as she glanced away. It was her insecurities peering through again. 

“i think maybe i’d have done things differently, been more secure if i’d had someone tell me i was doin’ somethin’ right with pap.” 

“Alright, Frisk you are a fine daughter and you are smart and kind. If you apply yourself-” 

“MOM! This is what I mean. You can’t just give me a compliment you have to add a but or an and… what the hell?” 

“she’s got a point. you must really be outta practice if you can’t just stop at some point.”

“Fine, fine… let me try again. *ahem* Frisk I am proud to be your mother. I hope your child will become as sweet as you.” They can both see there was something else she wanted to add but was grinding her teeth slightly to prevent herself from saying it. 

“well, goat to give her credit for a second attempt. no kid-ding around there.” There was a snicker from the living room. Frisk squeezed his hand a little and was trying to figure out what to say in response. He wasn’t sure what else to say, he was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

“It wouldn’t hurt to get some better lessons from Astra. I wasn’t the best teacher... and umm… you are very pretty and so will your kids be. I hope they get both of your senses of humor and don’t feel intimidated by others. You need to grow a little bit of a backbone. Uhh… oh and your pancakes are very good.” Well, that had started out better than it ended, but it was clear she was trying.

“Thanks mom. I appreciate it.” Frisk grip tightened when she heard the complaint but lessened afterwards. 

“You are a very protective mother who only wants her children to do their best.” She thought if she gave her mom an example on how to give a compliment that it would help.

“Thank you dear. That is very sweet of you. I try hard.” 

“don’t think anyone who knows ya wouldn’t recognize that at least. takes a lotta dedication.” 

“Thank you Sans. Sans you will make a fine father one day and you too Frisk… I mean mother, MOTHER… not you will be a dad but I mean… I am trying. I am not good at this…” Toriel looked as well as felt exhausted. Frisk got up and wrapped her arms around her and started to cry a little.

“Y-you are f-fine… just… be there when I need you. I lost my family and… you were the one to take me in. I look to you for guidance and support. I am going to be a mother but that doesn’t change I am still YOUR daughter and… I need you.” Something must have clicked a little as Toriel sniffled a bit and pulled her close to hug her tightly.

“I am so sorry. It seems only yesterday I found you scratched up from the fall. I carried you here and healed you the best I could. Somewhere along the lines you grew up. You became so dang talented in writing and jokes and making new friends… I felt like I was no longer needed. I became bitter. I am sorry. Will you forgive an old goat and give your mom another chance?” Frisk backed up and wiped the tears from her mom’s face as she did the same. They laughed a little and Frisk replied.

“Of course. You are my mom… you are family. I want you to be there and even though your grandchild won’t look like you… they will still be yours.” Sans seemed content to just watch in the background.

“Who wants pie? I made cherry pie and cinnamon caramel pie.” Frisk smiled and waved Sans over to her. 

“Hmm… Sans do you want a hug too?” 

“who wouldn’t want a soft warm hug?” He chuckled and went over to her to hug her and kiss her cheek. Frisk returned the gesture as Toriel hugged them both. Sans smiled. This day hadn’t turned out quite so bad after all. 

The next couple of weeks went pretty fast. The protests seemed to intensify and there was even some guards that got hurt. There were two groups that were protesting Undyne’s group were throwing things but never sought to hurt anyone and the second group which didn’t care if anyone got hurt or not. It was during the heated protest when Asgore decided to call Sans to help with the craziness that was happening.

“Sans, I know you are busy with the speci-” Before Asgore could finish that statement there was a distinct explosion. Sans didn’t like the sound of that... He hung up the phone and decided this was getting out of hand. He’d been nice about this for far too long.

“S-sans, w-what is w-wrong?” Alphys was helping him in the shed. She had a smear mark on her forehead where she rubbed the oil off handedly. 

“not sure, but i need to go to asgore.” He pulled out the robes, sweeping them over him before he shortcut to the castle.  It was like a battlefield when Sans arrived at the throne room. The flowers there were destroyed by the blast and monsters were streaming in like they owned the place. Sans grabbed every soul that had come in and slammed them to the ground.

“LET US GO! WE DESERVE FREEDOM!” 

**“you got a death wish pal? i’ve been plenty nice about this before, but i’m done with that. you’ve gone t o o f a r.”** It wasn’t like they could leave anyway, because Asgore had locked the path and given him the only key.

“STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAD!” Screamed Asriel from up ahead. 

**“if you lot want to live you’ll stay put.”** Sans then turned from the group to head deeper inside to see what was going on. He was so done with this shit... Down the hall and in a corner Asriel and Chara looked a little banged up as they'd became physical shields to protect Asgore. Dents were seen in their metal bodies and Asriel had lost an arm. 

“HE IS PREVENTING US FREEDOM!” The monsters yell. 

**“no he’s not. because he doesn’t have the key.”** Sans summoned several blue bones, stopping most in their tracks, anyone stupid enough to continue to move got hurt.

“GIVE IT TO US!” They demand in response as Chara was checking Asgore over. 

**“they don’t have it.”** Several sharp bones raised into the air.

**“so... who’s first?”** For the first time they all went quiet as they stare at the sharp bones. 

“Dad is fine Azzy… I think we took the blunt of the damage.” Chara reassures her brother. 

**“what? no takers?”** Sans knew most weren’t stupid enough.

“We just want what is owed to us…” One meekly said, looking at the sky. 

**“then wait your turn instead of barging in like mindless animals. the city is still under construction.”**

“The flower said if we did this that we can get what we wanted.” 

**“and you take the word of a weed over those you’ve trusted for years? where’s your common sense?”** _ i need to find that abomination and get rid of him once and for all...  _

“He said the topside is nice and full of sunlight and we can be the most powerful beings if we absorb those souls.” 

**“so if that’s true... why hasn’t he done it? why is he a mere plant? answer isn’t all that hard. he lied.”**

The monsters paused as they didn’t think about that of all solutions. They muttered amongst each other unsure what they should do now.

**“that flower is a menace. if you see it again, report its whereabouts to the guard. now if you’re quite through making a mess here you should leave.”**

“They should clean this mess up!” Chara yells stumbling as her left foot was clearly gone.

**“let’s get you two patched up. the guard can take care of the mess, i don’t trust those who can’t have common sense to do a decent job.”**

“Come on Chara. It is okay. Dad is fine and you are okay and that is the most important thing.” Asriel says and Sans caught a glimpse of Chara flushing just a tad bit. Sans went over to the three of them, wondering about that but he said nothing on it as he shortcut the group back to the shed. He wasn’t taking any chances.

**“sorry al, but they’re going to need some help while i deal with the rest of the problem.”** Sans then shortcut back to the castle’s entrance to see if any of the monsters actually stayed or if they’d just fled.

“O-okay… h-hi welcome to the s-shed…” Alphys said as Sans left. 

There were one or two acting like what they did was nothing wrong but the majority had already left. The few who stayed behind were looking through the throne room for any sign of a key or latch or something to escape this prison.

**“looks like you’re the only ones with any courage.”**

“J-Judge… we thought y-you…” In the corner one of the guards were tied up and another one was frozen. 

**“that i’d forget?”** A few sharp bones set the tied up guards free, though there really wasn’t anything he could do for the one that was frozen. He’d thaw out.

“Please… we just want to see the s-sunlight… the flower said-” 

“It sounds so nice…” 

**“you were lied to. i heard it from the group that was further in. go back to your homes, the city above isn’t done yet. it’s not ready for the next wave of inhabitants. and if you see that flower again report its whereabouts to the guard. it’s a menace that needs to be stopped.”**

“Yes sir… just tell me, Judge, the truth… is the top really as beautiful as some say it was…?” It was a young kid amongst the group who asked this. He even had the innocent look that both Frisk and Papyrus had when they were his kids age as well. 

“Don’t talk to him. He is the Judge!” A male crocodile monster grabbed the young monkey monster and started to tug him away when the kid tugged his arm out of the crocodile’s grip.

“The old turtle says Judge is here to protect us.” 

**“hmm, well i’ll let you decide that for yourself when you get up there because i haven’t heard all of what’s been said. but i’ve heard it’s something from those who have been up and come back down for various reasons.”**

“I bet this whole we are free shit is just a bunch of bull.” The crocodile said. 

**“you kiss your mama with that mouth?”**

“YEAH… and you are not… umm… suppose to argue with the Judge too!” The kid added.

“Get bent kid. He is just feeding you a bunch of lies.” 

**“yeah? what group you in?”**

“P group...” That was down in the line quite a bit. 

“I am in L group Mr. Judge!” The kid piped in super excited.  Sans debated something as he looked at the child and then at the other.

**“tell me little one... ya think he’d stop yappin’ if i took you both with me for a short trip?”**

“... You… would do t-that!” The crocodile was basically in tears just at the idea of seeing the surface. 

**“i’m the only one who can.”**

“Woah.... but… you should take my grandpa instead. He is the old turtle that runs the shop. He is in the same group as me and he helps my mom and dad with me.” 

**“ah, yeah i know him. he’s been around long enough that he remembers it.”**

“That is what he told me! He said he loved how the sun was warm like the lava but not too hot. How there is a breeze that makes your nose twitch just a bit...” Sans nodded thoughtfully.

**“you two follow me.”** The pair followed. The crocodile kept a bit of distance while the monkey monster went up to Sans and took his hand smiling. Sans held the child’s hand with a soft smile, though it was hidden beneath the hood.

**“so what’s your name?”** He asked as he led them to the hall and the locked door.

“I am Zack Bananas. My mom and dad work over in Snowdin and help bring in wood. They hang around quite a bit.” 

**“that’s an important job.”**

“Yeah… mom said not to come to this thing but… the flower said it would help me make friends… I don’t have many friends.” 

**“ah, well it’s not usually good to trust talking flowers.”**

“Oh? Why? He seemed friendly. He said though don’t talk to a Sans. He says this Sans is a bad monster. I don’t know who this Sans is but you are the Judge and if he was bad you would have dealt with him right?” 

**“yup. it’s my job to deal with bad monsters. sadly, this weed’s as slippery as water in your hands. i’ve been havin’ a bit of a time catching up to him lately. but i’ll make sure he leafs folks alone.”** He just couldn’t resist making one... 

“Hehe…” 

“What are you laughing about kid?” The crocodile asked, unsure what was so funny. 

**“kid’s got a sense of humor.”** Sans replied as they reached the door, he let go of the boy’s hand and took the key from the robe’s pocket and unlocked the door. He put the key back and pushed the door open, allowing them to pass; he used a bit of magic to shut it behind them, it automatically locked once closed again.

“Woah…” The crocodile monster says as he just stood there just in awe. He didn’t even make it out of the tunnel yet. There was a stretch of tunnel with light at the end. The kid ran off ahead curious and excited. Sans followed the boy to the exit, watching him. Not far below the cavern was a path and below that was the town that was still in construction.

“LOOK THE TOWN! OH LOOK FLOWERS!” The boy was in hog heaven as the crocodile slowly made his way to the exit and collapsed to his knees and started to weep. Sans kept an eye socket on the boy so he didn’t go too far. After a moment Zack brought over a crown of flowers and handed it to Sans. Sans chuckled and put it on over the hood.

“Is it terrible that I am crying like a little child.” The crocodile finally says wiping away his tears. 

**“considering how long we’ve had to wait ... no.”**

“It is… just so beautiful… I never thought I would be able to see this. My parents never saw this and … fuc- sorry.” 

**“there’s a lot of generations who never saw it. but this generation and those to come will. building this town is going to take time, but if you can help in any way or know others who can, then speak up. we want everyone up here as soon as possible.”**

“I can probably convince those who were protesting to help. They just … feel like this is just a distant dream.” 

**“we’ve all felt that way a time or two.”**

“OH MY GOODNESS!!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!!” The boy had run off to climb up in the tallest tree.  Sans watched him, a butterfly flitted over to the crown of flowers he had, not that Sans noticed though as he was busy watching the boy.

“Hehe… you got fans…” The crocodile joked. The butterfly landed on one of the flowers, its wings shifting up and down, showing its bright colors as it seemed to try to be of two minds about staying on the flower or flying off again.

**“fans?”**

“Bugs with wings on your head. They look very colorful.” 

**“ah... butterflies.”** Sans says when he spots another flitting towards him. Except this time it landed in the notch where his nose would be, allowing him to get a good view of this butterfly before it left to join the others. Sans chuckled at the insect. One fluttered over near the crocodile monster before flittering off when it realized the monster wasn’t food.

“... I don’t deserve this… I … I set up the explosives. I taught myself how to make explosives.” The crocodile felt terrible for what he did wrong. 

**“hmm, that’s useful to know. if you can do that then you should be able to help draw up blueprints for houses.”**

“I can also clear pathways… wait… are you serious. Can I really help?” 

**“sure. the work is tough, but being up here is worth it... wouldn’t you agree?”**

“LOOK MR. JUDGE!” Zack was hanging upside down and tossed over some apples he found. 

**“heh. how’s it hanging over there?”** Sans caught the tossed fruit in his magic. Passing one over to the other monster.

“I feel… so happy but… I am sad that I am the only one who can experience this…”

“I have an idea…” The crocodile monster says with a smirk. 

**“all the more reason to help so everyone else can too.”**

“Cell phones can video what if we record this… and at least give everyone a view.” 

**“if you have yours, feel free.”**

“Kid come here. I want you to take my phone and videotape this area. Is that okay?” Zack flew down the tree and took the crocodile's phone and went up to the highest points of each tree and showed the amazing views and sights. After 15 minutes he came back and handed the phone to the crocodile. 

“Well shall we see what we got here?” Some of the view was breathtaking some of it was of Zack’s finger and his chest which caused him to chuckle. Then he handed his phone to Sans.

“Here… take it… “  Sans pulled out a black phone and tapped the phone he’d been handed. Copied the video stream to his phone then handed it back.

“Did I do good?” Zack asked as he glanced between the two of them excitedly. 

**“looks good to me. i know someone who can use this for sure.”** _metta’s gonna have a field day with this footage._

“Does that mean mom and dad are going to be able to see this too? Do you think they will be really mad with me? I wasn’t supposed to even be there…” 

**“dunno kid.”**

“Do you think they will dust me?” 

**“doubt that. you didn’t do anything worth that kinda punishment.”**

“Okay well dad says he can smack my butt so hard that I would wish I would be dusted… though … he never has smacked my butt but I don’t want to find out either.” 

**“don’t blame you there. we should head back, it’s about lunch time.”** What the Judge didn’t expect was the two came up and the crocodile bowed to him while the kid leapt up and hugged him tightly around his chest area.

“THANK YOU MR. JUDGE!” Zack says loudly. Sans patted Zack’s head gently and they started back to the cavern. Like before he opened the door and was the last one through; he saw that the two were on their way out of the castle, most of the debris and rubble had been moved by the guard and there were some builders milling about working on fixing things up again. Sans shortcut back to his house, landing in the living room where he then shot off a text to Toriel about what had happened. He then pulled up his contact list again.

Sans: hey metta, think you can do a report on this?

1 video attached

Sans: maybe calm the masses down some.

It took Mettaton a moment to look through the footage before Sans got a phone call from from the robot himself as Sans head towards to the shed to check on the kids. 

“Simply f-a-b-u-l-l-o-u-s!!! I can edit and put it on for commercials so that EVERYONE can see this. I think it should help a lot. It is so beautiful. Nice shots you got Sans but… what is that furry stuff. Is that gloves you are wearing or what?” 

“heh, no, i didn’t get this footage.”

“Who did dearie?”

  
  


Inside Alphys was too busying going through the tools and didn’t catch Asriel and Chara holding hands but not Sans who stepped in and the two immediately let go and feigned ignorance.

“S-sans is that y-you? I think I g-got Asriel’s arm fixed. Just t-trying to fix Chara’s foot.” 

“yeah, i got something from my trip. and don’t worry about who did metta, just make sure it’s on the news. i’ll chat with you later.” He hung up and looked at the two.

“H-hi Sans.” Chara says with a slight flush again and Asriel glanced at him a little nervously as well. 

“Hey Sans. Whatsup?” 

“why do i have the feeling i missed something here?” 

“You missed NOTHING…” Chara says under breath glancing towards Alphys as she came over to finish up the foot.

“You know how it is Sans… about social media…” Asriel rubbed the back of his head nervously hoping he’d get the hint.

“uh huh... i won’t tell anyone.” 

“T-tell what to w-who? What is g-going on?” Alphys looked at the group and was very curious what was going on. The duo had a flush and if she was paying close enough attention she would have figured out what happened but… that wasn’t the case.

“nuthin’ important. right az?” 

“It is nothing important to you.” 

“Well a-anyway… you t-two are f-fixed. Did you h-hear what A-asriel did for h-his sister. If h-he wasn’t h-her b-brother I w-would have t-thought it r-romantic. H-he lost his a-arm s-shielding Chara from the i-intial blast. Isn’t that c-courageous of the y-young prince.” 

“quite. explains the condition i found ‘em in.”

“It was nothing… I would do it all again if I had to.” Asriel says softly while Chara smiles just as a little bigger than usual. Sans chuckled a little.

“yeah, i bet ya would. that’s dedication for ya.”

“Anyway, oh Alphys I think Frisk has a new anime book inside. Why don’t you talk to her just a moment?” She didn’t wait for Chara to mention the last part and she was already heading out the door.

“If t-that is alright w-with Sans r-right?” 

“yup, go ahead. i just want to talk to them and get from them what happened. nothing too interesting.” 

“Okay!” Alphys was gone and the trio was left alone. 

“As you may have guessed Chara and I are dating.” Asriel says taking Chara’s hand into his again. 

“The only problem we have is that our dad sees us just that… siblings and… I don’t want to make things awkward again.” 

“the signs are there so yeah, i suspected something like that, but you can’t hide this forever.” 

“We know… but not right now. We lasted this long we can last a year or two before we tell dad. We want him to be in a better state than this hell we are living right now.” Chara stated like she been practicing that line a little TOO much.

“in other words, you want to be on the surface first. well, good luck but if you need help lemme know.” 

“Well we are kinda glad you… umm… spotted or figure out what was going on because we kinda want to go on a date but we can’t with the whole attacking on dad. We are afraid that dad will get hurt the next time we aren’t there. What do we do Sans?” 

“hmmm, why don’t you just go on your date during one of the court meetings? i’ll be there to keep an eye on things, especially after today and hopefully metta’s news will calm down some of those protestors.” 

“Really? Are you sure? Can you cover for us? I mean in case dad asks where we went off to. It is hard… you know… to ummm… kiss and stuff…” Asriel stammered as Chara looked at him shocked with a deep flush now.

“ASRIEL SHH… don’t tell him stuff like that. He doesn’t need to know THAT!!” 

“yeah, i’ll cover for ya. you two just have a good time. and i kinda know what he means, i mean, do i look like i got lips?” 

“No but you used your tongue enough on Frisk.” Chara laughed and Asriel gave Chara a look like SHHH.

“heh, true enough but i guess you were pretty bored if you stuck around for that.” 

“Hey can’t help but think it is kinda hot… sorry… I think secretly I am a perv.” Chara admits and Asriel facepalms. 

“eh, i think we all are... it’s just whether or not we’re open about it or hide it. and to what extent.” 

“Anyway I never watched you do the horizontal twist. Plus having no body I can at least pretend to what it would be like…” 

“i guess i can appreciate that decency at least.” 

“ANYWAY… how is your pregnant mate handling being pregnant?” On cue Alphys ran into the shed and slams the door closed.

“F-frisk… is v-very mad… VERY M-MAD… I didn’t know that those hot c-cats were for h-her alone.” 

“i think that answers that question doesn’t it?” 

“Hormones is a bitch… good luck Sans.” Chara says with a smirk.

“welp, i’m not exactly the one she’s ticked at... so i think i’ll be okay but i don’t think al here is going into the house any time soon.” 

“I a-am going to w-work on the m-machine…” Alphys looked shaken. 

“you have fun with that, i’ll go talk to frisk. by the way... did asgore go inside too?” 

“H-he went to v-vist Toriel at her p-place.” 

“We figured he would be okay there.” 

“fair enough. see you later.” He headed out of the shop to go into the house. Inside Frisk was going through the cupboards and was looking frustrated. She was starting to get a belly but not really recognizable one yet. 

“COME ON…” Frisk pouted and closed the cupboard. 

  
  


“hey hun.” The moment she heard his voice she smiled and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him loosely. She kissed his neck gently.

“Hi Sans.” He wrapped his arms around her gently, pressing a loving kiss to her cheek only because he missed her lips as she kissed him.

“how are you both feeling?” 

“Well I don’t know about them but I am a bit horny but the baby says some b-... dinosaur ate their cat dogs...and it makes them very upset.” 

“so i heard, but i have plenty that i made them so if they’re hungry later there will be some cat dogs for ‘em.” 

“Sorry I yelled at her…” 

“she’ll live.” He picked her up, nuzzling against her.

“she can work on the machine while i take care of my sweethearts.” 

“Hehe…” He carried her upstairs.

“I gave Astra some of my book, but you know… right now… I don’t care… you are so fucking- sorry baby don’t judge me.” 

“heh, we can talk about that in a bit if you want. first we take care of what ya need then we can discuss the book.” 

“Please and thank you.” She was nibbling on his neck when she started to cry a little.

“D-does this m-make me a bad being, I am putting my n-needs about the b-baby…” 

“no sweetheart.” He reassures gently as he settles her on the bed.

“your needs are important. always. the baby will be fine.” 

“Y-you sure?” She was already taking off her shirt and there were stretch marks already forming on her belly. 

“yeah, they won’t notice a thing.” He smiled as he settled next to her on the bed, kissing her lovingly. She returned the gesture when they could hear Papyrus downstairs in the living room.

“HEY GUYS I NEED YOU GUYS WATCHING COMIC. Sans Apparently Gave Mettaton A Job And The Castle Is A Mess So I Need To GO… SANS?! FRISK?”

“stay here. i’ll be back.” He kissed her lovingly and shortcut downstairs.

“pap. don’t you usually have a babysitter for stuff like this? and i didn’t give metta a job, i just gave him a short clip from up top.”

“I Do But They Are Being Asked To Help Clean Up Too. Mom Says She Can If You Can’t But I Figured Since You Are A Lazy Bones You Probably Are Slacking Here…. Oh… I Am Sorry.” He glanced down at Sans shorts for a moment and glanced away with a slight flush. Sans facepalmed. 

“it’s not an issue pap. we’ll watch him.”

“It Is Fine. I Can Take Him To Mom. Umm… I Am Sorry To Interrupt Whatever… Wow… I Am So Sorry.” 

“i’m surprised mom isn’t doing clean up.” At this point Sans was just too used to being around his brother to care too doggone much.

“also, maybe call next time? i’d rather you not pick up metta’s habits.” 

“No, That Is Why I Yelled From The Living Room And Not Bust Into Your Room Doing Things…” 

“i appreciate that you didn’t at least do that. once was more than enough. you can probably talk the prince and princess into keeping you company to the capital. they’re in the shed with alphys.” 

“They Are Here? Good We Heard The Judge Took Them. Why Did The Judge Bring Them Here?” 

“dropped ‘em off here cuz al was here and al knows how to fix ‘em. beats me how he knew.”

“Oh That Is Obvious Sans. He Is Simply The Best. He Knows All And Is The Best Monster Out There. I Hope To Be Just Like Him.”  _ heh... thanks bro. maybe some day... _

“Did You Hear The Rumor That He Took Two Civilians To The Top. Wow… The Judge Is So Humble And Kind As Well… HE IS SO AMAZING SANS!!! I WISH I CAN SHAKE HIS HAND!!!” The baby started to cry in Papyrus’ hands as he was a little too loud. 

“yeah, i heard about it. why don’t ya talk to the royals and uh... maybe not be so loud. i think lil’ comic is kinda like me in that he doesn’t like being so close to loud things.”

“Sorry Comic. Judge And You Sans. Are The Top Two Monsters I Look Up To. Just… Don’t Let That Get To Your Skull Tooo Much.”  _ if only ya knew... _

“i won’t.”

“I Will Ask If Chara And Asriel Can Watch Comic Then… Just Don’t Tell Me Details What Happens Between You And Frisk.” 

“i’m sure the prince won’t mind the practice, rumor has it he’s going sweet on someone... but you didn’t hear it from me.” 

“No WAY… Who? I Bet It Is Me. I Am Irresistible.”

“dunno. you’ll just have to ask won’t ya?”

“WILL DO! Come Along Comic Oh Look At This…” Papyrus tickled Comic and the baby glanced over at Sans.

“ANS! ANS!” 

“he’s a smart one.”

“No No You Are Suppose To SAY DAD… He Said It Earlier… OH SANS…. Yes Yes He Is.” 

“anyway, we’ll see ya later.” 

“See Ya!” Papyrus disappeared and when Sans got upstairs again Frisk was looking at herself naked in the mirror. It looks like she was debating how she looked as she traced her fingers against the stretch marks. 

“hope you aren’t planning on falling in love with that mirror now.” 

“Hehe… I was wondering how much is baby and how much is fat because I am eating too many hot cats.” 

“most of it is baby. cuz baby eats most of those hot cats.”

“Good… you don’t think I am fat do you?” 

“no. you’re beautiful to me.” He walks over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

“you have this lovely glow.” 

“It is called sweat. I feel hot and sticky all the time but… thank you.” 

“heh, not that hun. it’s a different kind of glow. you have it even after you’ve just showered.” He nuzzled against her. She turned and caught his teeth with her lips and kissed him heatedly. She loved him so much. He returned the kiss, he adored his mate. The two somehow made it to the bed and made love to each other. 

While this was happening Asriel was watching the baby with Chara in the shed along with Alphys. 

“It has been three hours… what can take Sans so LONG.” Chara complained hoping that her and him could hang out. 

“I c-can think of a f-few things.” 

“Oh god Alphys. They are more mature than that… I think… I thought he went in there because she was hungry for hot cats.” Asriel snickered and made the shape of a hot cat.

“OH MY GOD ASRIEL…” Alphys laughed.

“S-seriously.... No o-one is like t-…” Chara couldn’t even finish that line as she shook her head another hour passes by and finally Sans joins them. All of them give him a knowing look.

“So… did those hot cats-… does she like to bite them or suck them down?” Asriel of all monsters asked this as Alphys and Chara snicker. 

“huh?” Chara made a hand gesture that explained it all with her fist and her mouth.

“oh well the baby enjoys the hot cats, which was why she yelled at al, but that’s not a problem.” 

“I bet she does.” Chara winks at Sans with a laugh. Sans gives her a look that just says he doesn’t get it. 

“Though the package of dogs Frisk got was just one.” Asriel says with a smirk. 

“But it was a big juicy one.” Asriel snickered at Chara’s comment. as Alphys blows the joke out of the water.

“Y-yeah I b-bet she l-likes b-blow jobs.” 

“Too far Alphys.” Asriel says and Chara nods with a slight smirk on their faces. Sans gave Alphys a look like ‘really?’

“ANYWAYS … how was your nap Sans?” Asriel asked.

“pretty good actually, the baby’s happy now that it’s had its hot cats.”

“H-how is F-frisk taking the m-magic pills?” 

“she’s adjusted now.”

“G-good. Sorry w-we teased y-you."

“it’s fine, not the worst i’ve heard in my life.” 

“Oh g-g-good news bad n-news I think I figured out w-what is wrong with the machine b-but the part m-might require some s-surface items.” 

“what’s up with it then?” 

“Well s-see here…” Alphys took the copy of the blueprint that Sans made and showed the wires connected to a part that looked like a coolant.

“This o-one is l-leaking and it c-caused the w-wires to fry.” 

“damn, okay. i’ll see what i can find.”

“C-Check out t-those things called c-cars. I r-read P-popular Mechancis and they h-have one.” ”

“yeah, but they might not have the right sized ones. that’s the issue.”

“A-at least if w-we find a f-functional one and s-see how it w-works between u-us smart asses we s-should be able to do it.” 

“point, i’ll see what i can find.” 

“Should I s-send my f-friends as w-well and some d-droids?”

“nah, i should be fine on my own. i’ll have room in my phone for what we’re lookin’ for.”

“You and Frisk can have a romantic walk. I heard you and Alphys made almost a hundred of those amulets.” Asriel comments.

“Yes and s-soon I will b-be opening a f-factory on the s-surface and b-be mass p-producing it and the h-humans won’t have a c-clue that they are h-helping disguising m-monsters.” 

“heh, yeah. that’ll be something for sure.” 

“Oh it will be. Asriel and I can… hang out.” Chara changed her statement last second as Asriel flushed as well.

“you two would do that regardless.” Sans joked a little.

“SHHH... but not that... kind of HANGING OUT…” Sans just chuckled.

“The same kind of hanging out you and Frisk just did…” Chara clarified. 

“so you don’t like cat dogs. good to know.” 

“W-what are t-they talking about S-sans?” Alphys wandering. 

“just hanging out.”

“Oh… anyway I got to get this baby inside. They are starting to get grumpy.” Asriel says as Comic started to cry. 

“here, i’ll take him.” Asriel hands over Comic to Sans and Comic instantly yells.

“ANS! ANS!” 

“heh, yeah hey there little man.” The little skelly was reaching out to the finger. Sans just chuckled as he let the young skeleton grab his finger. The baby rubbed his face against the finger before sticking into his mouth and began to suck. 

“Wow, hey Sans… your nephew sucks… your finger.” Chara joked. 

“wow princess, you’re becoming as bad as me.” Sans joked.

“You loved it though.” She laughed with Asriel.

“can’t deny that.” He smirked.

“just make sure when he’s a year old you don’t say things like that around him no more. i don’t think any one of us wants to hear it from pap.” 

“No way. Papyrus would kill me…and dying once is enough for me.” Chara joked as Asriel winced not liking that joke very much. 

“uh, maybe too soon for that one.” 

“Yeah sorry Azzy. We should go pick up dad. Tell Frisk Happy Birthday oh and Happy Anniversary.” Sans totally forgot today was Frisk’s birthday. He’d been celebrating it for over 16 years.

“thanks.” It wasn’t that he’d totally forgotten, but there’d been a lot going on. Frisk was very content upstairs asleep with a couple of wrappers left over from the hot cats she ate in bed.

He headed inside and put Comic into a carrier before going to see where his mate was. Sans decided he’d make something first so he took Comic with him to the kitchen... 

“Ans! Ssssssaaasssannnnsssss! Sans! Ans!”

“you’re gettin’ better there pal.” Sans chuckled, gently tickling his nephew before he starting taking things out, including a cookbook. He flipped through it before he found what he was looking for. He’d done this before, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t forget anything. A few hours later he had a plateful of the flimsy cake-like things on a plate and headed upstairs with Comic in tow. Frisk sniffed the air and sat up as she hear her nephew keep yelling.

“Ans! Sans! Nans! Ssssaaaans!” Over and over again like a little chant.

“Oh my gosh that is so adorable! Did you teach him how to say that for my birthday? Oh that is awesome!” Frisk says as she then glanced at the crepes and her grin grew.

“You got me crepes as well! Oh I love you so much! You are the best mate in the world!” He smiled.

“yeah, i remembered you said you wanted some for a birthday so i’ve practiced on and off when i was out of the home with paps and metta just to make sure i could make ‘em for ya. though i can’t take credit for comic. he’s been babbling that since he saw me, tryin’ to get it right.” He handed her the crepes and set the carrier down on a beanbag chair nearby with a smile before sitting next to Frisk. 

“He is doing an excellent job. I just call Sans Ans all the time too Comic.” Frisk joked as she took a bite of the crepes.

“Babe… these are so good. Here eat them with me.” He took a bite from the crepe she offered. She hand fed him showing her affection for him by kissing his cheek every so often. He smiled, putting an arm around her.

“SSSAAANSSS! Sans! Ans! ANS!” 

“heh, you’re a regular chatterbox just like your mom was.”

“Which one Papyrus or Mettaton?” 

“pfff.. i meant papyrus. paps’ first words though were ‘i wuv you.’ ”

“Oh… that is so cute… did he really say that?” Frisk put her hands to her chest as she pouted thinking that has to be the sweetest thing she ever heard.

“yup.”

“That shouldn’t surprise me he is…. So dang sweet. He is so amazing.” 

“heh, yeah it was.” 

“Do you think Comic will be just as sweet and so our little one as well?”

“yeah, i do.”

“Shit! I am keeping you from saving your dad. I am sorry… here leave me the baby and you go on ahead.”

“it’s okay hun, i think he’d understand. it’s your birthday after all. i’ll get back to work on it tomorrow.” 

“You sure? I know Papyrus deserves to know his dad too.

“i’m sure sweetheart. paps doesn’t even really remember him cuz he was so young.” 

“True… okay but I will make Papyrus this chocolate dessert…better yet I will watch baby bones for a week!!! Yes, that sounds like a good gift right? A week break?”

“i’m sure he’ll appreciate that sweetheart. why don’t you text him and let him know that’s your gift this year?” 

“I will!” Frisk grabbed her phone off the nightstand and texted Papyrus. Comic had been unusually quiet, when he looked over he saw the babybones had fallen asleep on them. 

Frisk: Hey bro happy bday your gift from me is taking your baby for a week 

Papyrus: That Ain’t A Gift Because Watching Your Nephew Is A Gift In Itself!!!

Frisk busted out laughing and tossed the phone to Sans to read. Sans looked at it and chuckled then replied.

Frisk: it is bro, but ya know it’s a gift both ways cuz you get to relax and we get ta practice.

Papyrus: Exactly, If You Look At It That Way… You Should See It That I Am GIFTING HER… Best Birthday Present… Life Experience!!! Nyeheheh

Papyrus: So Happy Birthday Frisk Enjoy Your Birthday Gift Taking Care Of My Son X3 

Papyrus: 

Item Attached

Inside was a soul scanner that Papyrus obtained from Alphys for Frisk’s baby. Papyrus also made a custom photo frame for the baby. The frame had all sorts of little bones decorating it.

Frisk: that’s cute. a baby scanner for a babybones... ;3

“What is that Sans?” Frisk asked looking over at him holding the gift.

“a soul scanner. helps keep track of how the soul is doing, it’s for the baby.” 

“Pfff… oh that is sweet. Give it to me please! I want to try it out. It should be called the Sans’ scanner.” 

“pfffff.” He hands it over. Frisk turned the device on and the screen lit up.

“Ooohhhh fancy… if it doesn’t work it doubles as a night lamp.” Frisk gently rubbed the device around her tummy when a little alert went off and Frisk glanced down to not only see the soul but the entire child on the little screen with a button saying check. Sans chuckled and went over to her, putting an arm around her.

“That is our baby! Oh my gosh… aren’t they beautiful…” Frisk was in tears as she got her first glimpse at the child. 

“yup, just like you.” 

“We can do a check… but that might reveal gender and stuff but… it also can tell us if they are sick or not. What do we do?” 

“if you don’t wanna know i can do it.”

“No, it is okay. As long as we do it together.” Frisk smiled up at him. 

“let’s check them out then.” He smiled back. With that Frisk clicked on Check and the screen changed to a status.

???? ????? Gaster

LV 1

Skeleton/Human Hybrid

HP 1/1

Atk 16

Def 14

* Still growing strong.

“It doesn’t say what they are just… a hybrid… pfffttt… and they have your health status.” 

“heh, not quite.”

“It is because they are growing in me I am guessing that is why it is low. This is an amazing gift… I keep saying that a lot. I am so blessed. I need to remind myself that these moments are what matter the most not the shit with Astra or feeling low… it is us as a family.” 

“it’s things like this that matter. being with you and watching our baby grow.”

“Happy Anniversary Sans. I love you.” Frisk kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss.

“love you too, hope you had a good day today.” 

“I did. Now if I can convince Gaster here to not want hot cats every 10 seconds… we will be good.” 

“heh, kiddo’s got good taste.”

“Well his dad has the tastiest sausages…in more ways than one.” Frisk flirted with a laugh. 

He flushed slightly.

  
  


“Hey look we can print off pictures on this thing too!” Frisk printed off the picture of their baby.

“We should send a copy to your mom. Oh...and Papyrus and Alphys!” 

“we should.” He agreed.

“By the way your mom says she is coming by sometime so you two can have some mother son time. I love that she wants to reconnect with you. This is so nice that you two been doing this.” 

“oh? i didn’t know she’d plan for today.” 

“You know your mom. She wanted to say Happy birthday and OOOOHHHH OH MY GOSH WE CAN SHOW HER, HER GRANDCHILD!!!” Frisk got so excited as she shook her arms excited. 

“yup.” 

“Should we call her up and see when she will be here or should we just wait in the living room!?” Frisk was beyond excited as she glanced over at the sleeping Comic just to check on him. 

“i’ll shoot her a text and see.” 

Sans: hey mom, when are you dropping by?

Lucida: I should be around in about 45 minutes. I made supper. I know you been working hard and so I made you your favorite! Also I made two dozen hot cats using the recipe you sent me for Frisk. How she holding up? 

Sans: pretty well, she’s enjoying the last of her birthday gift. i made her some crepes.

“we have a bit of a wait, about 45 min. apparently she’s bringing supper with her.” 

“I think a bit of snuggling is in order or do you want to take several photos of our guest of honor.” Frisk joked about the baby rubbing her belly slightly.

“how about photos while snuggling? our tiny guest over there has fallen asleep.” 

“I think you have the smartest ideas my snuggle monster.” Frisk nuzzled her face against his. She loved him so much it was crazy. He smiled and picked up the carrier to shortcut them all to the couch.

“Pffff… I should get dressed silly… I mean I got my t-shirt on but your mom deserves pants too.” Frisk was wearing her button top shirt which she was buttoning up. 

“ah, whoops.”

“You are just as excited as I am and that is why I love you babe.” She stood up and blew a kiss towards her mate and went upstairs to finish getting dressed. She had him there. The baby began to whimper a little but didn’t seem to fully wake up but Sans could definitely smell him though. 

“phew boy... okay... let’s get you changed little man.” He picked him up out of the carrier and headed to the nursery, unwrapping him from the blanket and changing the diaper. By the time Sans got about done changing Comic Frisk got changed and she made her way back to the couch.

“Oh cute… did you get me another present Sans?” Frisk asked looking at the weird vine like plant on the couch. 

“huh? i don’t remember that bein’ there.” Sans said as he came in the room, holding Comic.

“Umm… Sans… help…” Frisk was wrapped up in the vines hanging in the air. 

“Don’t drop the baby… if I don’t move the vines don’t tighten either.” Sans frowned, he’d never seen this kind of plant before. He set Comic in his carrier after bringing the thing to him.

“I am vine… get it... bad timing… I know.” 


	26. A Promise

“yeah, but i wonder where this plant came from.” He walked over and summoned a few sharp bones. Cutting the vines from the main stalk and catching her when they snapped.  The cuts made it shrink back to the original form. A small vine then, in a snap, turned into a seed before disappearing. 

“Well that is unique…” 

“yeah. i can’t say i’d want a plant like that though.”

“Nor I … it kinda scratched me up. I am okay… I swear.” Small beads of blood started to pool anywhere the thorns on the vines poked her. He set her on the couch and began to heal the cuts.

“Anyway, who would want to hurt me? I bet it is those rock monsters. I made a bad joke and they been giving this stare…” 

“dunno. but i wonder how it got here in the first place. not like plants just appear out of thin air.”

“Unless you are that pesky flower.” Frisk laughed not really thinking about what she said. 

“yeah... but he doesn’t like the cold; he’s worse than undyne about that.” 

“Whatever it was it was clearly a failure so let’s not worry about it.” He nodded but he knew he’d have to find that weed and get rid of it before anything else happened. Lucida knocked on the door and seemed to be carrying a picnic basket full of goodies for them. 

“i got it.” Sans opened the door.

“hi mom.”

“Hello sweetie.” Lucida set the basket down and hugged her son. She did that more now than he could ever recall in his childhood. He returned the embrace briefly.

“How are you and the baby… babies?” She noticed Comic was there as well. 

“heh, yeah, we’re watching comic this week.” 

“BONUS!” She went over to her grandson and made faces at the child.  Sans just chuckled and took the basket to the kitchen while she talked to Frisk and Comic, who giggled at his grandmother.

“Lucida, we have another surprise… you can see the baby on this scanner thing.” 

“Oh don’t wait for me! Start it up!” She was just as excited as Frisk and Sans when they tried it out. Frisk rubbed her forehead as she smiled wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead. Sans came out of the kitchen, balancing a few plates of food. Frisk gave the device to Lucida to try it on Frisk’s belly and while she did that Frisk glanced at Sans to see what he had. Sans handed her a plate of food.  For the first time since the pregnancy Frisk turned down the food. 

“I am not feeling so good. I think I ate too much.” Frisk face was a little redder than usual.

“Hmm… the baby seems to be experiencing something too.” Lucida comments as she looked at the scanner. 

“that’s not good.” Sans set the plates aside.

“See…” Lucida shows the scanner to Sans and it shows the hp .8 and the status saying 

*Feeling hot and not in a good way...

“i bet it’s that damn weed...” Sans muttered.

“What was that dear- Frisk where you-” Frisk ran off towards the restroom to throw up. 

“we had a run in with something unpleasant not two minutes before you got here. didn’t think much of it, but shoulda known better.”

“Did it came with a sign saying toxic whatever... “

“no, and that’s just it... the fucker wouldn’t.”

“Then you didn’t know. Now that we know it is probably more severe we go to the lab and fix it.”

“strange plant... it wrapped her up on its own, had thorns. i healed the cuts, but shoulda known it would be toxic too.”

“It is a message. Just a warning… that is why it is a toxin to torture you.”

“if i see that weed imma do more than poison those roots.” He headed off to the restroom to retrieve Frisk. Her head was resting on the toilet rim and she was sweating pretty profusely now.

“c’mon hun, we need to get to the lab.”

“I am sorry. Wa-” Frisk hurled whatever was left in her stomach into the toilet.

“not your fault.” He put his arms around her gently. When it was over he used a towel to wipe her face.

“I am coming too.” Lucida says coming into the room.

“grab comic then.”

“Got him with me.” On her back was Comic in a makeshift baby carrier.

“cute.” Sans took his mother’s hand with his free one and shortcut them to the lab.

“CODE RED!” Lucida yelled into the speaker and Alphys winced.

“O-ow… I j-just wait did y-you say-” Alphys just got back from Sans’ shed and she was exhausted but this made her jump from her seat.

“I SAID CODE RED!!!” An alarm went off as the doors opened up and Alphys prepped a room for them.

“W-who is it? F-frisk? Sans w-what happened?” 

“toxic plant from some upstart.” Sans helped support Frisk.

“O-oh… l-let’s get y-you healed up. S-sans we n-need to stabilize the b-baby first than her as the b-baby is most likely s-skeleton reated. We n-need i-ice to cool her d-down...” Sans nodded, he knew the child was also more vulnerable. He settled her on the bed before he went to fetch some ice packs.

“It will be okay Frisk. We got you.” Lucida says comforting as she began to get the antidote for several poisons. Sans returned with a handful of ice packs to help cool his mate, setting them at various points.

“Hey… y-you… you know I once had ice c-cream with mom… it was funny she was licking it and plop, it fell...” Frisk was clearly delusional and Lucida came over and started to inject something into her. 

“well, that narrows it down a little.” Sans muttered.

“Narrows what a little bit?” Lucida says trying to keep the fever down.

“not a lot of plants around here that cause delusions with their toxins on top of fevers.”

“Hmm… Frisk do you see spots?” Lucida asked, but that wasn’t going to work as Frisk was blinking quite a bit and wasn’t focused on her.

“lack of focus... that narrows it down to two.”

“The widow maker vines?” 

“most likely.”

“T-that s-sounds like a c-cruel joke…” 

“except that the sender isn’t jokin’.”

“I w-will get the c-cure. It w-will take 10 m-minutes.” Lucida ran over to help her. In the meantime, Sans was working to keep the fever down around the child with the ice packs.

“I am s-sorry mom… if I just d-didn’t ask for y-you to take me get ice cream… you w-would be here… I am s-sorry… I d-didn’t mean to drop my ice cream… I didn’t mean…” Sans gently wiped some sweat from her forehead.

“shhh, it’s okay.”

“We are back. I am … anyway she is making it. I got some of the cure. It takes- yes shut up and cure her.” Lucida injected a bit of the cure.

“Alphys has to extract some echo flower fluid and mix it with a couple other things and well… voila… cure. Check on the baby’s vitals.” 

“i’m just thankful there is one.” Sans said as he performed a Check.

.9/1 hp

Feeling sick but… not so hot… 

“looks like the packs are working, we’re up by point one. but still feels sick, obviously.”

“Good, that was the widow makers weakness, cold, but the cure is coming. I am glad they are doing better.” 

“me too.” This was a stress he’d never thought he’d have. He changed out several of the near melted packs for new ones, including the one he was keeping on Frisk’s forehead to try and cool her as well. After 15 minutes Alphys finally returned with the full dosage.

“S-sans I need y-you to help me.” 

“You are late… you said 10 minutes.” Lucida was a little irked off that her grandchild was in danger and she was running late.

“what do you need al?” 

“This s-small injection is f-for the b-baby and you can s-see the child b-better than us… the c-closer the injection t-the better it w-will be for the medication to t-take hold.” 

“close to the soul then. just give it to me and i’ll do it.”

“Be very careful at this stage if you even poke the soul you can destroy it…” Lucida says feeling nervous about this. 

“i know that. i’ve had to do this on myself.” He took the needle from Alphys, slowly inserting it so that the tip was close, but not so close to hit the soul and pressed the plunger slowly to release the contents before withdrawing the needle. Using a bit of magic to seal over the tiny wound.

“Okay n-now to w-work on F-frisk’s c-cure… m-monitor the b-baby’s v-vitals while we work on Frisk’s vial.” 

“will do.”

“I hope she is fast… sorry I didn’t mean to snap at your friend. I am just nervous.” Lucida felt so helpless.

“yeah... how do you think i feel? i’m just a lot better at hiding it.”

“Oh my poor baby… I am so sorry... I almost forgot I set Comic down near you. This whole thing is just… crazy.” 

“yeah. that’s one word for it.”

“Frisk is tough and she will pull through. You three will pull through. I swear.” He nodded, it was still stressful though. He made a mental note to blast that weed the next day. About an hour later Alphys came in with the dosage for Frisk. Frisk was sleeping in a feverish state but stable and the baby was in a normal state. Sans had kept a close eye on the child, performing Checks every so often. 

“S-sorry it t-took longer than I h-hoped.” Alphys hands were blue from crushing so many echo flower leaves and squeezing so much liquid by hand. She took the needle and shakily made her way to Frisk and, like the baby, inject this vial either in the soul or around it.

“I d-don’t think I h-have a stable enough h-hands to do t-this.”

“you need to get over your nerves al.” He says gently and takes the needle to do it himself, he summoned her soul to inject it more directly.

“I am s-sorry … I j-just don’t w-want to h-hurt her… If s-she died b-because of m-me I w-wouldn’t ever f-forgive myself for dusting the b-best thing that h-happened to my b-best friend.” 

“you can tell her that later.” Sans withdrew the empty needle.

“Y-you mad a-at me?” Frisk seemed to relax a little more as she sighed.

“no.”

“He isn’t really mad at you. He is stressed. The only one he is mad at is the one who sent that vine over to hurt Frisk.” Lucida explained.

“mom’s right.”

“S-sorry I s-saw the look and I t-thought you m-might be mad that I t-took too long. I d-didn’t m-mean to.” 

“no. it’s fine. there hasn’t been a case like this in so long i’d have been surprised if you had the cure on hand.”

“I d-didn’t… I took all t-the echo f-flowers I had in the t-true lab to m-make the cure…” 

“Thank goodness Sans had that little scanner or we wouldn’t have caught it in time.” Lucida sighed in relief taking a seat.

“yeah.”

“S-scanner? Y-you mean the b-baby scanner I m-made for P-Papyrus?” 

“that’s the one.”

“I d-did help… w-wow… I am a h-hero… like the J-judge THIS IS S-SO C-COOL!!!”  _ oh boy. don’t get a big head al...  _

“I a-am h-happy. Sometimes I f-feel like the t-things I do don’t get any a-attention… I m-mean this is bad VERY b-bad but… oh… I am s-sorry.” 

“don’t sweat it. i get it.” 

“I a-am glad t-that I helped m-my best friend. I w-wish I didn’t h-have to do THAT… but I am s-still glad I could.” 

“yeah, me too.” Sans found a chair to sit in. A few hours passed and it was getting late Alphys brought cots to the room for overnight guests. It was around then Frisk stirred awake.

“H-hey… sorry about… wait, where are we?” Frisk tried to get out of bed, she looked around trying to establish where she was at.

“the labs. how are you feeling?” Sans seemed more stressed than tired for the moment. 

“T-tired… and a bit confused but… okay…” Frisk glanced at him and gave him a concerned look.

“Is the baby okay? Nothing bad happened right? You have this expression that is making me worried. Should I be worried.” 

“i’m stressed from this whole ordeal... if it hadn’t been for al’s device and mom coming over... this would have ended so badly... we... would have lost them...” He took her hand in his, allowing himself to cry in relief that it hadn’t been worse. Frisk got out of bed and wrapped her arms around him bring his head close to her chest and rubbing his back gently.

“It is okay… it is okay.” She said comfortingly. Frisk was tired but her top priority was to make sure he was okay. He calmed down after a while, nuzzling against her. This day had almost been the worst one of his existence. He was just so grateful it hadn’t been.

“It still is a great birthday because… if we weren’t blessed with all that did happen before it could have been a crazy day we would have to relive over and over again.” 

“i’m glad it wasn’t.” 

“Even if that did occur we would have figured it out. Right? That is what we do… we make shit happen.” Frisk tried to lighten the mood.

“yeah. that’s stressful though. i’m glad we didn’t have to. i love you both so very much...”

“I love you so very much. I am so sorry I put you in that position. I know if the roles were reversed… I don’t think I could hold it together.” 

“it’s not your fault sweetheart. tomorrow i’ll find that weed and get rid of it so our child will not have to fear it.”

“Let me find a save point first… this jerk made our life miserable already. I honestly don’t want to take any chances.” 

“there should be one near the inn, in snowdin. it’s the closest one to the house. we can worry about it tomorrow. we should rest for tonight.” Frisk nodded and tugged him over to the bed to nuzzle next to her. He offered no resistance as he climbed in after her, wrapping his arms around her.

“... I can’t imagine… what it would be like … I guess I could end up like Astra… oh Asgore I don’t think I could just watch you… I would hate myself forever putting you in that position.” He nuzzled against her.

“death doesn’t scare me anymore, hasn’t in a long time, but i understand.” He murmurs.

“It is not dying that scares me… not even disappearing but for the fact I hope that the hole I leave won’t engulf everyone. Sometimes I think to myself that I will be okay while in reality I keep thinking that one day … well let’s try to not think of it… it is too depressing to think of it.” He nuzzled against her, curling himself around her. The two fell into a restful sleep it wasn’t until they woke up to Lucida yelling at Alphys.

“Alphys stop taking photos of my son! This is wrong and you know it.”

“S-sorry Lucida… I w-will just delete t-them…” Instead Alphys put it up on monstergram with a smirk and Sans’ phone went off with the notification. Sans pulled out his phone.

It was a photo of Frisk and Sans nuzzled together in bed with Frisk drooling and Sans eye lights out and had one leg wrapped over Frisk.

Caption: PFFFTTTTT T-talk about a m-morning fail… 

“allllllpppphhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!” There was no way the lizard didn’t hear that... 

“Ow…” Frisk muttered next to Sans after he yelled that.

“sorry.” He says and slips from the bed to find him a lizard. 

  
  


At the same time, Astra was snuggled in bed with her daughter having her breakfast when her phone went off. She snagged it with her free hand and nearly fell over on the bed laughing. Ember protested her mother’s sudden movement.

“He he... sorry angel. Didn’t mean to disturb your meal.” Ember just latched on again to finish eating.

“What is so funny?” Grillby asks bringing a cup of tea for Astra. Astra handed him the phone in exchange for the cup so he could see.

“PFFF… Oh my…” 

“That lizard is gonna be in hot water if Sans finds out.” 

“I am surprised we don’t hear howling all the way from there.” 

“I’m sure we will the moment he catches up to her.” Astra giggled.

“Wait… how did she get a photo like that? Is she breaking into homes?” 

“I don’t think so, from the looks of the photo Sans and Frisk were at the lab. Pretty sure that’s a gurney they’re on with some pads and stuff to make it comfortable.” 

“Maybe we should call Sans and make sure the baby is okay…” Grillby took out his phone out and called Sans.

  
  


“O-ow stop p-poking me with that b-bone Sans. I s-said SORRY.” Alphys replied. 

“don’t do it a-” He cut off when his phone rang. He picked up.

“yellow.” 

“Good you are joking… I saw the picture and Astra and I were concerned that something happened to the baby.” After a momentary pause and, some muttering from Astra, Grillby added hastily.

“And Frisk and of course Frisk… “ 

“i’d be lion if i said something didn’t, but we’re good.” 

“I am putting my phone on speaker.” Grillby put his phone on speaker so Astra could listen.  Sans gave Alphys a bit of mercy, walking off as he talked to his friend. 

“It w-was funny!” Alphys yelled at his direction before fleeing. 

“What happened?” Grillby asked concerned.

“you remember those plants we used to use every once in a while as sort of warnings, right? the widow maker plants.” 

“What’s that?” Astra apparently had no clue here. 

“It is a vine plant that has very venomous thorns… I thought they grew in marshy warm areas? Did Frisk decide to go exploring or did you two go for a walk? How did she get exposed to the vines?”

“we got sent one. curtesy of a weed i’m going to hunt down and cull. i didn’t recognize it myself since it’s been too long since i’ve seen one. by that time she’d already been snagged by it and cut in several places. if mom hadn’t stopped by to see the kid... well... i’m sure i don’t have to explain.” 

“How did she know? Did Frisk have any signs or what gave it away?”

“al gave a soul scanner for the baby to paps for frisk as a birthday gift, and since we were watching comic this week we had the scanner and mom used it to see the baby and noticed something odd.” 

“How fortunate…” Grillby glanced at Astra before muting his side.

“Is it possible she would be so desperate to get attention that she might poison herself Astra? I mean I know coincidences but… What are the odds?” Astra shook her head.

“She wants recognition, not necessarily just attention so no. She wouldn’t do something like that. Especially not if it endangers the baby. They’ve been trying so long for a kid... I can’t see her doing something so reckless.” 

“True… I guess I seen desperate beings doing a lot of crazy things.”

“yeah... lot of fortunate coincidences.” Sans was saying. 

“True, but Frisk isn’t desperate. She’s shown mild cases of jealousy, but nothing near desperation and she’s not starved for attention so I doubt she would go to any length that would damage her own health. She told me she doesn’t know, or didn’t know, her own soul power which means there’s a very good chance she’s never reset. Knowing this, she wouldn’t likely purposely invoke it without knowing the requirements to do so.” 

“Hmmm…” Grillby unmuted the phone.

“Does Frisk at least know about her soul abilities right?”

“a little. but i think it’s safe to say i know more about it than she does at the moment. she’s performed a load... but only once and that was years ago. tori convinced her, at the time, it was just a bad dream because she was pushed down a set of stairs by a demon on her birthday. that tumble killed her.”

“Oh? Oh… I am sorry. So she doesn’t abuse the power than.”

“no. she barely knows anything about it. that load was just because she had the determination to live... she was still just a kid when that happened. she had no idea what she was doing, at the time. i had to explain it to her. at a later date.” Grillby agreed with Astra on the idea of Frisk killing herself was unrealistic.

“Anyway, everyone is okay. You guys coming home today? Need us to watch Comic?”

“we are and no, mom has been watching him while we’ve been here. but thanks for the offer anyway.” 

“Understood. Would you like us to tell everyone else?” Grillby asked as Papyrus and Mettaton rushed into the lab and ran over to Sans. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him.

“I Knew Something Was Wrong! Yesterday Evening I Had This Feeling And I Didn’t Act On It. Is Everyone Okay?”

“uh, yeah pap, we’re okay... and i guess that won’t be necessarily grillbz.” 

“Alright take care.” Grillby say before hanging up.

“It is true dear. He refused to relax and he asked if he should call or not. I just told him it is just nerves. Sorry my bad.”

“well, pap’s always been kinda sensitive to such things. he predicted the day undyne lost her eye.” 

“Yes, My Brother May Be Lazy But Both Of Us Have Special Powers. Plus … We Are Connected By Magic. He Is My Brother After All. I Can Just Tell When He Is Upset Even If He Doesn’t Tell Me.” Papyrus rubbed Sans shoulder gently. 

“i kinda figured that faded. guess i was wrong.” 

“It Will Never Fade… As Long As I Need You It Will Always Be There And Visa Versa… And I Will Always Need You Sans.” Mettaton smiled as he watched this tender moment unfold before him.

“heh, yeah... i guess i shoulda known. you’re too cool pap.” 

“Neyhehehe!” 

“anyway, we’re fine.”

“Good…” Papyrus tugged his brother to an abandoned room nearby and closed the door before hugging him. 

“It Is Okay Brother. No One Can See You Now.” Sans looked at his brother curiously. What? What was the point of this?

“I Know You Don’t Like Others To See You When You Are Stressed Or Upset… I Thought You Might Need To Vent.” Sans went over to Papyrus and hugged him. He returned the gesture.

“You Are Tough But You Can Only Do So Much You Lazy Skeleton.” It was light in tone as if Papyrus was joking. 

“yeah, i’m lucky to have such a cool bro.”

“How Are Your REALLY Holding Up?” 

“i’m tired, but aside from that i’m alright. i’m better.”

“I Am Truly Glad. I Will Talk To Mom But I Insist You And Frisk Stay With Us Until She Gets Better. I Can Heal And Since Mom Lives With Me Anyways Half Of The Time She Can Be There As Well To Watch Her To… Because I Have Feeling This Wasn’t An Ordinary Incident That Happened To Frisk… Hmmm?” 

“it wasn’t and that might not be a bad idea but at the same time, we’re we watching comic for you?” 

“You Were For My Gift… But You Know Family Always Comes First. A Stupid Brother Taught Me That. He Is Kinda Lazy But He Was A Heck Of A Father Figure To Me.” Sans flushed slightly.

“So What Do You Think?” 

“i think i have the best brother is what i think. i’m sure frisk will appreciate bein’ around everyone for a little while longer.” 

“Good. I Told Mettaton That You Two Will Most Likely Will Come Over.. OH Before I Forget… Since Last Time I Put In Locks For Guests That Mettaton Can’t Access So… Here…” Papyrus handed over a funky looking key.

“It Is For The Guest Room. I Don’t Want A Repeat Performance Of Last Year … -sigh-” Sans chuckled a little.

“he meant well, he’s just a little... overzealous with his work sometimes.” 

“I Know But... It Slightly Is Embarrassing. 95% I Love About Him, Only That Tiny Bit Is All I Wish I Could Change But, No One Is Perfect And I Accept His Flaws Like He Accepts Mine.” 

“that’s love for ya. heh. why don’t we go talk to frisk?” 

“Lead The Way.” Sans headed back to the room he’d left Frisk in.

“Hey Papyrus, Mettaton… I hope I didn’t interrupt your… vacation?” Papyrus went over and hugged Frisk gently as Lucida came back into the room with spaghetti for Frisk.

“Family reunion?” She joked lightly. 

“heh, pretty much.” Sans replied.

“news gets around fast.”

“What is going on? Papyrus I thought you and Mettaton were going to relax this week?” Lucida asked as Papyrus waved it off.

“Family Comes First. That Is Why I Am Inviting You Guys To Visit Our Home For Awhile Until Sans Finishes This Nasty Business.” 

“hopefully it won’t take too long.” 

“But Until Then Everyone Should Be Safe At Our Place.” 

“sounds good.” 

“I Was Going To Invite You Guys For Lunch But It Looks Like You Already Have A Scrumptious Meal. May I Have A Bite?” Lucida nods and offers Frisk’s plate and the spaghetti consisted of one long noodle all the way through and Papyrus slurped the whole plate down with one…. slurp.

“that was a long noodle...” 

“I made... the pasta homemade and… well I was making one spaghetti string but I forgot to cut it up before boiling it.... sorry Frisk.” Frisk was too busy laughing to even care at this point as Papyrus had sauce all over his mouth and looked like his babybone self. 

“Oh… I Am Sorry Frisk. It Was Very Good Though.” 

“heh, it’s fine bro. i’m sure it still tastes as great as ever.”

“It DID!!! I Mean It Was Very Good. Thank You Mother.” Lucida flushed slightly at the compliment that her son showered her with and smiled.

“You are very welcome. I could make more… would you like more?” Papyrus’s eye lights brightened and his smile grew as he went over and picked up his mom bridal style as Mettaton gave him a questionable look..

“Okay! I Will See You Guys At My House. I Am Going To Take Mom Ahead To Make Us All Pasta!” Sans chuckled a little, watching the pair.

“Darling, aren’t you forgetting something?” Mettaton says but it was a little too late as Papyrus ran off with his mom towards the house.

“heh, no surprise here.”

“W-well… okay then… may I catch a ride with you two… since he forgot our son as well?” 

“sure.”

“Did you see his face?” Frisk couldn’t stop laughing. 

“yup, he hasn’t really had a chance to taste mom’s cooking so it didn’t surprise me in the least. guess this means mom’s cooking lunch though.”

“That is alright dearie. I love that monster’s ambitions though when he wants something he just goes for it. That is one of the many reasons I love that skelly.” Mettaton had a slight flush as he picks up the baby carrier with their son in it. 

“You two are going to be the death of me…” Sans chuckled a bit.

“you’re gonna have to carry him for safety reasons. we can stow the carrier in someone’s phone and make sure you got plenty of supplies too.” 

“Okay sounds good.” Mettaton unclipped Comic and picked him up and held him.

“i learned the hard way you can never have too many diapers or wipes.”

“I am learning that really quick too. I can’t wait to have another one… Comic has taught me that I am not the center of the universe and he humbled me quite a bit.” 

“yeah, kinda noticed that. babies got a way of doin’ that.” Sans chuckled and once everyone was ready he held onto Mettaton’s arm and had a good grip on Frisk before shortcutting them to the house, just outside the front door.

“Hey! I Forgot Comic… But You Brought Him...Good! Hey There Little Guy.” 

“everyone’s here.” Papyrus went over and took Comic from Mettaton. He placed a kiss on Mettaton’s cheek. 

“Hey Little Guy. I Missed You. Did You Miss Me?”

“Om! Mom! Mom!” Comic began to yell as he nuzzled against Papyrus. 

“i think that’s a yes.” 

“I Wish He Call Me Dad Though… Mettaton Keeps Telling Him To Say Mom. I Guess… It Is True…” 

“well you were the one carryin’ him.”

“Mettaton Says He Wants To Carry The Next One.”

“I do. I think we should carry the burden and so on and so forth.” Mettaton says but Papyrus sweat drops a little.

“Though… I Really Liked The …” Frisk patted Papyrus back to reassure him as he looked nervous to admit this.

“The Experience To Bond With My Son.” 

“ya can still make the bond pap even if you aren’t the one carrying.”

“Really? I Feel A Deeper Connection With Comic Though…”

“Enough that you left him at the lab for spaghetti…” Mettaton replies gaining a couple of glares but he was right. 

“ouch.”

“... I Am… A Bad Mama…” Papyrus said glumly going from one extreme to the other even though it wasn’t true. The child started to get upset seeing his “mom” upset and started to cry.

“no, i wouldn’t say that. it’s not like you left him without someone to care for him.”

“Sans is right dear. I am sorry, that was a low blow. You are a great mother or father. I am fortunate to have a mate like you.” Mettaton consoled his mate as Papyrus sniffed away the tears. Sans tried to console the child, having taken him from Papyrus.

“Ans! Sans! Sans!” The baby cried out while crying…

“Poor kid. Papyrus is fine. You are fine.” Frisk attempted to help to calm the baby as well. 

“Shh… it is okay.”

“it’s okay pal.” The baby began to calm down and settled down a bit.

“Lunch time and this time I cut the noodles… what happened?” Lucinda asked walking into the living room, it looked like a soap opera scene.

“it’s fine mom, just conversation.”

“Alright, well lunch is ready.”

“thanks for makin’ lunch by the way.” 

“No problem. I am just glad I have the ability to feed my babies again thanks to Asgore, Alphys and Astra.” Frisk smiled as she knew her mate felt the same as Lucida.

“it’s sure been a wild ride getting this far. to think it all began with a promise.”

“A Promise?”

“To protect me I think he means.” Frisk explained.

“Or the promise he made at my death bed swearing he would protect Papyrus no matter what.” Lucida explained.

“heh, ah... actually i meant the one i made to tori.” 

“Oh…” Lucida says while Frisk smiled just a little bit.

“the promise i made to you mom, was the first one i ever made though.” 

“Either way he kept both promises still.” Mettaton said, covering both bases.

“Everyone is for the most part at least ‘alive’.”  _ well, that had been swell until he added that last bit. oh well... this is still turning into a good week. _

Lucida hand fed Comic spaghetti and the baby’s expression lit up like Papyrus' did when he ate spaghetti for the first time. It went everywhere as he inhaled the pasta.

“heh, a regular chip off the old block there.” Sans said, pointing out the young boy’s expression.

“Hehe… oh he looks just like Paps too!” Frisk and Lucida commented almost simultaneously causing Papyrus to flush.

“there an echo in here or is everything just in stereo?” 

“Nyhehe He Is Cuter Though…”

“He is just as handsome as you babe.” Mettaton commented before eating his own spaghetti.


	27. Around the 26th Year

It was almost hard to imagine that so much time had passed. That it had all began with a single promise from a lonely skeleton to a motherly goat. Sans stood on the porch, watching as the sun began to set on another day. The quiet sounds of the nearby citizens was calming. Humans were becoming more accepting of them by the day. The passing of the day to evening reminded him that soon his mate would be celebrating another year. 

“Sans! Sans! Come quick she is about to say her first words!” Frisk exclaims. Sans went inside to see what his infant daughter would say first. 

“Da ma dad mam mom.” Frisk beyond excited at her daughter.

“heh, you’re a regular little talker now aren’t you?” He smiled at her, his daughter had eyes that were as brilliant blue as his magic, other than that she looked mostly like her mom, which he was grateful for in ways.

“You are so smart!” Frisk picked up their daughter. She had white flowing hair that had a certain sparkle to it.

“the best of both worlds... she’s gonna have your beauty when she gets old enough. i’mma have quite the workout beatin’ off the others heh.” Their child just giggled like it was some big joke.

“You are going to love every minute of it. I can’t believe we can enjoy the sun light still… and the stars at night. By the way I heard Comic is running around the house with his own cape.”

“yeah, he’s givin’ his folks a workout that’s for sure. paps told me the other day he understood why i was tired all the time when he was younger.” 

“Hehe… how about you? Will you do the same thing to us Echo?” The toddler just giggled.

“well, she can try.” 

“How about you Sans? Will you run away from the craziness?” Frisk joked.

“nah, she can’t be worse than pap was. i took a lotta shortcuts when he was younger.” Sans phone went off and it was Alphys ringtone “Turning Japanese.” Sans answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“you’re on the air al.” 

“S-sans! We are f-finally ready to t-turn on the m-machine!” It took them over a year to work on the machine but finally it looks like it is finally done.

“did you contact pap and everyone else? or do i need to?” 

“I h-haven’t because w-what if they need-“

“they deserve to be there too al. regardless of how it goes.” 

“Alright. Y-you want m-me to then or y-you?”

“i’ll contact our friends, you let pap know as well as undyne if she’s not there with ya.” 

“S-sounds good. S-she is and b-before you ask the b-baby is coming along n-nicely. 3 more m-months.”

“good to hear. we’ll see you there soon.” He ended the call and looked over at Frisk and Echo.

“heh, this is gonna be quite the party.” He sent out a few texts before he checked his phone to make sure he had a good supply of things before they went to the new lab. 

“all set here, you two ready?” 

“Yes we are!” Frisk already had the diaper bag ready and was holding Echo in anticipation.

“Are you excited or nervous?” Frisk ask Sans as she came over to him.

“both.” He smiled and put his arms around them and the magic swirled around them as they shortcut to the lab The one on the surface was far more massive than the one underground, but like the one before it, there were multiple floors. The lab now contained the machine and it was connected to several mechanisms just in case something went wrong. Alphys looked like a beauty queen in her disguise. 

“H-hi.” 

“i see you upgraded your disguise from last time how many different ones does that make now? ten? eleven?” 

“23… b-but who is c-counting.” Frisk giggled at that. 

“certainly not me.”

“H-hehe... “ Lucida was wearing a nice dress as she went over to stand by Sans.

“Hello, do I look okay?” 

“you look great mom.” A few minutes later there were more voices as a door opened on the other side of the room. 

“ah, i was wondering if you guys got my text.” Papyrus and Mettaton came in first, Mettaton holding Comic, Grillby and Astra followed in. Astra was holding Ember.

“Yes, Mettaton Stopped To Get Nice Cream… Because He Has Been Craving It. Then We All Had To Get It.” 

“Naturally we all met up at the stand.”

“Anyway, LET’S GET OUR DAD BACK…” Mettaton patted Papyrus back. They took a seat and Alphys waved Sans over as she needed his help to do this. Frisk looked nervous as he went over.

“Be careful… please.” Frisk felt nervous.

“i will.” He kissed her cheek before he went over to give Alphys a hand.

“Alright w-we just h-have to flip a couple of s-switches. R-ready?” Alphys flipped the first switch that put a barrier up that contained them and kept everyone else safe outside.

“yep, let’s do this. it’s time we bring ‘em home.” They began to flip switches and the machine came to life and none of the safety mechanisms seemed to be going off as a small portal appears suddenly in the middle of the room near the machine; it slowly grew in size as time passed.

“S-sans… the p-portal is s-starting to s-stabilize?” Sans hit a few buttons on the machine to stabilize the output for the portal, to keep it from getting too big. Once that was done he turned his attention to the portal. 

“O-okay… n-now we should y-yell or do we s-send a drone in t-there?” 

“we don’t know if they can hear us. let’s try a more simple method first.” Sans pulled a piece of paper out of his phone and then picked up a pen nearby, scribbling a quick message on it then he began to fold it up. When he was done he had a nice, neat little paper airplane. He walked over to the portal and sent the plane flying into it.

“That’s as simple as it gets.” Astra commented with a chuckle.

“I hope it works…” Grillby says bouncing their baby lightly, Ember had wanted her father and had squirmed until Astra had passed her off. 

“Ember, are you having fun?” The child giggled.

“I hope it does too.”

The paper flew back out. It was in rough shape but it looked like it was unfurled and remade to send back. Sans caught the paper.

“man, you’d think this thing was sent through a trash bin first.” Sans joked lightly as he unfolded the paper. 

“guess they have pens in there? now i know where all the missing pens and pencils go.” 

“Wait t-they responded?” Alphys asked running over.

“yeah, well, someone did.” Before he could respond further a hand came through the portal. The audience let out a unified gasp as the two were too busy looking at the note. Sans glanced up to see what was going on. A second hand appeared and he recognized it as skeleton hands. Sans handed the paper over to Alphys and went over to the portal, taking hold of one of the hands and pulling. All at once he felt a lot of weight as if he was pulling a semi load. 

“geeze... you gain weight there?” He joked as he dug in his heels to pull. A head pops out and it was his father’s skull. 

“hey dad.”

“H-hey… I w-would t-talk but there is about 30 of us.” 

“wait... what?”

“W-wait h-how is that p-possible?” 

“no idea... get over here and give me a hand al, i can’t use magic on him to get him out.”  Alphys nodded and went over and began to pull on the other hand. She had to take off her disguise to use her full power.

“Let me in there and I can help!” Mettaton says and Papyrus stood up as well.

“Paps you keep an eye on your kid, I’ll give Mettaton a hand... or two.” Astra joked a little as she followed the other robot. The two phased through the barrier, since it wasn’t designed to keep others out so much as just contain unexpected energy. Astra grabbed hold of Sans, pulling. Thirty was going to be a lot of weight, even if they were monsters.

“Just a l-little bit more…” Sans’ father urged and all at once monsters flew into the room. Everyone who had been tugging fell over in a heap.

“no offense... but can ya all get off?” Sans was at the bottom of one pile, more or less.  His father was on top of him and the moment he realized where he was he held his son. 

“I missed you.” While the others began to get off and move away Lucida and Papyrus tried to make their way over to Roman. 

“Roman you son of a bitch…” Lucida says grabbing Roman and kissing him. 

  
“MOM!” 

“Really Lucida, there are kids around.” Astra chuckles, but she doesn’t blame the other for the kiss as she gets to her feet, now that she’s not being crushed by half a dozen monsters plus Sans.

“Who a-are h-half of t-these m-monsters?” 

“that’s a good question.” 

*When the barrier was put up long ago there was a slight partition that developed into the space time continuum and some monsters… were sent into there. It was like a vacuum. Seeing the confusion on Papyrus’ face Astra supplied a simpler answer.

“Basically when the barrier went up, a handful of monsters ended up being sent elsewhere instead of being sealed into the mountain.” 

“Thank You… I Won’t Lie… That Helped.” Astra and Sans chuckle.

*Hi Sans. Long time no see.

“heh, good to see you again too doc.” 

“Is this Gaster?” Frisk asked from the seat as she was feeling a little overwhelmed from the crowd. 

“yeah.” Sans went over and shut the machine down, closing the portal.

“there, should be safe now to let everyone in.”

“How did you figure out what we did wrong?” Roman asked.

“a lot of help, but your blueprints from toriel helped too.” Speaking of, it seemed the royals had arrived, if a little late to the party.

“you all have a lot to catch up on.” 

“No, they can wait… my family comes first. It has been too long.” 

“heh, i meant about news dad. we’re not in the underground.”

“... You guys figured out how to get out?” 

“That’s a long story actually.” Astra pipes up.

“yeah, it kinda is. also, you should meet my family.”

“Who is this tall guy?” Papyrus smirked widely.

“I AM YOUR SON PAPYRUS AND THIS IS COMIC YOUR GRANDSON!” 

“eldest grandchild actually.” Sans said as he waved Frisk over. Frisk tried to make her way over but the crowd was fairly dense still and she didn’t want Echo to get hurt. Some of the monsters were instantly showing some hostility to them as humans to them were worse than the plague itself. Sans summoned some magic to push the monsters away from his mate. 

“Why is the HUMAN here?” The one monster growled.

“she’s my mate, you got a problem with that?” Sans says as he managed to walk over to her after a bit of scooting through the crowd.

“Don’t you realize those HUMANS are the reason we are in this mess?” 

“and if it wasn’t for one we’d still be down there. so bite your tongue.”

“You mean seven of them… despite some being bad. Each one gave up-”

“SHUT YOUR TRAP HUMAN! Even as a mate you should know you have no-” The alligator monster hit the ground with a thud. 

“you’re really pushing your luck pal. you should be a little more grateful.”

*Sans, that is enough. I understand where you are coming from but… you have to remember where we were… it was… bad.

“that’s not excuse to act uncivil the moment you’re free though. besides, i doubt the old laws were thrown out the window just because you were some place else. bad or not. and i’ve heard stories of other monsters dusting for less. a small knock on the floor is nothin’ in comparison what i’ve seen others do for the same kinda words.” 

“Anyway, Roman this is your-” Frisk was very hesitant to move Echo into the public view. Right now she was placed in between Frisk and Sans, and the thought to expose her was very frightening to her. 

“it’ll be alright.” Sans murmured reassuringly. He put an arm around her and guided her through the others over to the rest of the family.

“T-this is your g-granddaughter... Echo.” Roman was kind of surprised to see that his other grandchild was a human. It took him back a little.

“Oh… Wow… she is beautiful.” It didn’t sound as convincing as it should have. Frisk didn’t take it personally as she already didn’t get good vibes from the other monsters.

“yeah, there’s a lot to get used to.”

“It is just… give me time to adjust. She does have your magic…” 

“Looks like we came late to this party Az.” Chara said from the doorway.

“Yeah we did but… wow… look at the reception.” Asriel commented looking at the crowd.

“Yeah... time to do some delegation... and here I thought this was our day off.” 

“Hehe well we can at least have fun while working.” Chara grinned before putting her fingers in her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle to get everyone’s attention.

“Ouch who let that other … is that a human? What is with all those primates? Who let THEM in? They want this hell they can have it…” Said a disgruntled bull monster. 

“First things first! Welcome back. Secondly, I’m Princess Chara and this is Prince Asriel. A lot of things have changed since the time you knew. You lot aren’t in the underground. This is New Haven. A town where monsters and humans can live peacefully. Any problems with that will be dealt with by the guard. I don’t envy you if that escalates further up the line.”

“W-wait… WHAT? W-when…” Several of the monsters began to panic and get anxious. Alphys flipped the switch putting up the barrier again so that no one gets hurt from the chaos that was unfolding.

“One at a time!” 

“S-sans Plan B-B.” Alphys held the portable transport she had to teleport herself out of that room. 

“hmmm, b and c at this point. take ‘em with you and i’ll do what i can to help with crowd control.”

“Sans what is going on?” Frisk was holding Echo close to her as the crowd was getting rowdy. 

“don’t worry, we’ve planned for this. just go with alphys.” Frisk felt someone tugging at her arm and it wasn’t Alphys.

“Disgusting filth.” A sharp bone appeared at their neck, digging in but not actually piercing yet.

“l e t g o.” They were being more unreasonable than the humans. They let go and Alphys grabbed Frisk’s arm and so did Papyrus who was holding Echo.

“I Will Protect Them!” Papyrus says before they disappeared.  Sans shortcut himself out of the room, this was ridiculous. He took out the robes and once he was ready, he went to the doorway.

**“may i your majesties?”**

“Feel free Judge.” Asriel says moving out of the way. He nodded and moved past the two over to a computer, picking up a microphone.

“Judge, humans are amongst us. You swore that all the humans would taste their own blood. Now they are mixing with our kind.” Previous generation of Judges had not been as friendly as Sans is now.

**“be silent!”** The crowd went quiet as they listened to him.

**“thank you. now. there have been a lot of changes since the barrier went up. a LOT of time has passed. generations have come and gone.”**

“Still, the humans exist… you promised they wouldn’t Judge!” 

“This is a different Judge Paul.” 

**“i never made any such promise. as far as i’m concerned, the words of my predecessors mean nothing in the light of facts of the here and now. none of their efforts brought monsters to the surface and i won’t take credit for doing so when it was not my actions that brought everyone here.”**

“So are we going to make them pay at least?”

**“no. a year ago the generation of humans that live now didn’t even know we existed. they have been wary of us, but they have been peaceful. king asgore promised that monsters would see the surface and nearly two years ago that promise was fulfilled. it took a year to build this city. to prove to the humans we could live in harmony. do not go out there and make fools of yourselves. there is no less than 8 billion of them. they could slaughter the entirety of what is left of monsterkind. do not be the reason monsters go extinct because you feel that you are owed something the humans will not give you.”**

“... But Judge they are the reason we are so few and they are so many.” 

**“be that as it may, it was not these humans who imprisoned us anymore than it was any of you who scared the humans back then in the first place by stealing that soul. those who sealed monster kind are long gone.”**

“It has been only a year or... two right?” That is when Sans realized that time really didn’t move as fast for them or that they couldn’t keep track of time.

**“i don’t know what or where you were thrown, but yes. it has taken a year’s worth of work to return you here.”**

“No, I mean… since we first fell into that hell. The war just got over didn’t it?” 

**“no. it’s been several decades.”**

*They didn’t believe us either. We tried to explain.

**“i appreciate your efforts doctor gaster, but it can be difficult to explain science to those who do not make it their profession.”**

“HEY! You try to live in that DARK HOLE!” 

**“living in a dark hole doesn’t make you more or less able to understand science when you have someone who is top in their field to teach you.”**

*Judge, thank you… it is okay. They just need some time.

“I am starving…” One complained. 

“Is master chef Flamers around still?”

**“unfortunately not. many of the monsters you know are no longer around, but their descendants are.”** Astra looked over at her mate.

“Family of yours dear?” 

“They look… Uncle Spark?” 

“Eh… Who said Spark?” 

“Hmm, maybe so then.” The monster looked like Grillby, but not, as he almost looked liked molten lava. 

“Hmmm, well that one was probably a hothead.” Astra couldn’t help saying. Sans had to bite his metaphorical tongue to not laugh at the comment.

“He is. UNCLE SPARK OVER HERE!” The monster made his way over and looked surprised.

“You said Chef Flamers wasn’t… wait you said uncle… you are Flamers’ kid? Grillby?” Grillby nodded and the two hugged and that caused some sparks literally… Astra just watched, curiously amused by this monster who was, apparently, somehow related to her mate and thus indirectly to her.

“Uncle Sparks merged with his mate, she was a rock monster. They truly are one.” Grillby explained to Astra.

“That’s an impressive feat.”

“Yes, my mate was crumbling apart with age… and now I am never apart from her. You smell of my nephew… and oh look a little bit of fire there too.” 

“I’m his mate, Astra, but my friends call me Blue.” 

“The little one is Ember.” Grillby says proudly as the lava monster bows to Astra.

“It is nice to make your acquaintance young maiden Astra.” 

“I can’t believe he would bow to a human.” A fox monster says off in the sideline and flick of a wrist from Spark a small tiny bit of lava landed in the fur causing the monster to run off in pain. 

“Now, tell me young maiden. Does he cook like his father?”

“Ah... well I can’t say I can compare the two, but he does cook. Some of my favorite foods have been made by him.”

“Good enough for me. You know they say a way to a monster’s soul is through their gut and since he hooked a cutie like you he must cook good.” Astra chuckled. 

“Hmmm, yes, though that story is for another time I think and without an audience.” 

“Come on Uncle Spark why don’t we…”

“Wait! No one goes until we do an official count and register everyone.” Asriel says as some of the monsters try to leave. 

**“that shouldn’t be hard to do. i believe doctor alphys can help with this.”**

“ALPHYS… where is she?” Asriel asked glancing around not seeing her. 

**“hmmm, i believe i last saw her with some friends. let me see here if i can get a hold of her.”**

“You have her number… I mean of course.” Asriel forgot for a moment who he was speaking to.

**“she’s the royal scientist. it would be strange if i did not.”** _ you must be out of it today... did this event interrupt a date? _ Sans wondered as he pulled out his phone.

  
  


J: where’s the registry book we needed prepared for this?

A: O-oh yeah… p-plus I modernize it b-by just using your c-cell and scanning their m-magic to register at a more e-expedite rate

“Get your head in the game.” Chara mutters to Asriel.

“Sorry, my heat is about to start and I am trying…” Asriel muttered back. 

**“why don’t you two get out of here then, there’s no point in you staying for this if you need to deal with that. i’ll handle things here.”** Sans muttered, catching the last bit of their conversation. 

“...You sure? I mean-” 

**“go on, before anyone else realizes it and tries to take advantage.”**

“Thanks.” Asriel grabbed Chara’s hand and dragged her out. Sans had taken the microphone with him and had made sure it was off before he’d gotten close to the two, but he turned it back on.

**“this will be simple. you’ll be scanned then allowed to leave to find anyone you might know.”**

“Is that even possible? Scanned? What are you talking about?” That was like science fiction to most of them.

**“anyone want to volunteer to leave first as a demonstration?”**

“I will go.” Spark says patting his nephew’s arm before going over to the Judge. Astra, holding Ember, followed over with Grillby. Sans held his cellphone towards Spark, activating the scanner on it and with a simple motion to scan the monster it was all done. He tapped the device to ready it for the next monster.

**“all good.”**

“Easy peasy guys. Finish up and my nephew will make us some good grub. I imagine the Judge knows a place we can sleep. I know that sounds just as good too. Right Judge?” Spark says trying to be encouraging to those who were nervous. 

**“of course.”**

“Sounds like we’ll be busy.” Grillby commented.

“Sounds like it but it will be good if no one ends up getting dusted from all this.” 

“Agreed.” Astra muttered then looked at Sans.

“Let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help Judge.”

**“get in contact with the queen for me, i will be busy here so some arrangements still need to be made.”**

“Of course. We’re happy to help.” Not all monsters were adults as some children came to the Judge and offered their hands. There were about four to five children all together there and the rest were varied ages from young adults to elders. Sans went through all of them 

“Will this hurt?” A child asked. 

**“you won’t feel anything at all, so no. it won’t hurt.”** The child closed his eyes nevertheless, afraid of pain, but like the Judge said it caused no pain.

**“ok, you’re all done.”** He said after a moment.

“Where do we go?” The young rabbit asked, there was also a kitten monster, a baby kangaroo, ying and yang monsters which was one but they could split up… and a cyclops monster.

“I will take care of you.” Queen Toriel says coming over to see all the monsters.

“Hello little ones. I am Queen Toriel. I will help you.” It seemed that after leaving, Astra had gotten into contact with Toriel about the monsters that had come, the needed accommodations and that she thought she’d spotted a child or two in the crowd.

“Astra called Judge. Said I would be perfect for this… opportunity.” 

**“of course your majesty.”**

“Does that mean you will take us to an orphanage Queen Toriel?” Said one of the monsters. Toriel blinked and laughed a little. 

“Oh no… I have plenty of room for all you younglings and if we find your relative we can help you there.”

**“if i may ask, where were the arrangements made?”**

“I texted Mettaton and the shopkeeper and all the inns to make room and if they want they can live underground for a bit until they are ready.”

Astra had settled their child into her crib for a nap, leaving the monitor on in case she woke up and wanted something, before she joined her mate at the bar. It was going to be nuts in the bar soon with all the new monsters so she was going to lend a hand with preparations as much as possible. She wasn’t wrong. Plus the usual monsters a bunch of new monsters started to be guided to their restaurant by volunteers.  Astra didn’t cook herself, even if she could, but served as a waitress for the customers, keeping tabs on everything and collecting payment except from the new monsters.

“Thank you miss… for a human you are decent but… you don’t smell like a human.” The llama monster says looking at Astra curiously. 

“Well, I am just a soul in a shell. I imagine that could have something to do with it, and having lived amongst monsters for a few years.” She said with a smile. She was polite enough to each of the monsters and did the job to the best of her ability.

“You are lucky humans... well, I am sorry, I don’t care for humans. Everything… is so different… I mean there is so… it is crazy.” Astra shrugged.

“Big change is a crazy thing. I don’t much care for most humans myself so I don’t mind too much.”

“Do humans still go on hunts for monsters?”

“If that was ever a thing... it’s not even in history books. The only so-called monsters for humans, up until a few years ago, were humans themselves... and the made up ones under beds. So you don’t really need to worry about things like that.”

“It will take time... this is just… “ 

“As the saying goes, Rome wasn’t built in a day. No one expects you to just suddenly be okay with everything.” 

“Rome? What is Rome?” 

“Wow... okay, that’s further back than I thought. In human history, Rome was a great empire that existed a content away. It was around for a very long time before it fell and was considered to be one of the greatest military civilizations and a lot of its art is still around today. Some of the greatest philosophers of time came from Rome.” 

“Wow… 

“Honestly, I thought you guys were only off by a few decades, but if you don’t know what Rome is... you’ve been gone for centuries.”

“No, I don’t that is amazing. These things you have fascinate me… like to be able to see through this material. You have great inventions.” He pointed at the window. 

“Welcome to the modern world. It might take some time to get used to, but I’m sure if you have questions there will be someone willing to answer.”  A cell phone went off and all the new monsters were easily identified as most of them scrambled to run from it. Astra assured the new monsters that it wasn’t dangerous, that it wasn’t some type of alarm or anything and it wasn’t going to hurt them. 

“Are you sure that witchcraft won’t kill us?”   
  


“It isn’t some sort of trap that humans made to trap us monsters?’

“It’s not witchcraft. It’s just a way to communicate. Here. I’ll show you.” Astra pulled out her phone and dialed Frisk’s number. She put it on speaker so the monsters could hear when she picked up. She had put the phone on the table. The device just sat there, not doing anything, well aside from producing sound.

“Hello Astra, did you survive that crazy mayhem? Did you see how they glared at me?” 

“MAGIC!” One tried to hit it away.

“Technology actually. Hey Frisk, just doing a demonstration here.” Astra says, rescuing the phone from falling on the floor.

“W-what is all that... I am hearing…” 

“Crazy at the bar. Apparently these new arrivals are from before Rome was even a thing, which is nuts because that’s centuries back.” 

“Wo-wow… okay… ummm… backlog of history.” 

“Yeah, trying to show them that a phone isn’t a trap or something that will hurt. Just that it’s a way of communicating across distances, as well as shipping small personal items and can store things too. Plus there’s games. Can’t forget that now can we?” There was probably a million other things one could do with a smartphone, but Astra wasn’t going to launch into that. 

“I… Is it… really… safe?” The one monster asked, coming up and just glancing cautiously. Oh this was going to take a LONG time...

“Yup. It’s not meant to hurt. Just to talk. Thanks for being a good sport Frisk.” 

“No problem… stay safe.” 

“You too.” She ended the call. 

Frisk waited for Sans to return pacing back and forth with Echo. She still felt nervous about her mate being out there with those monsters. She didn’t want him hurt. It would take Sans a few hours to get everyone registered, once he had though he shortcut to the house once he was out of sight of the other monsters. He landed in the living room.

“Sans, you are okay. I just put Echo down for bed. Oh thank …” Frisk went over and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. He wrapped his arms around her gently, nuzzling her. He felt calmer now, more relaxed.

“I missed you. Your mom took your dad home… and G with her too apparently. I don’t know too much details to be honest. 

“i imagine they have a lot to catch up on.”

“No offense but if you were gone that long I wouldn’t want a single guest because … well you know…” 

“heh, i can imagine but mom and dad were close friends with him. probably why she took him with ‘em. so he’d have a place to stay.” 

“Probably still… anyway I am glad to have you home. Astra called and it sounds like most of the monsters haven’t even heard of Rome. Can you believe that?” 

“yeah, it’s kinda fascinating how far back they come from honestly. according to the registry most of the monsters were long thought deceased in the war.” 

“Well it makes sense. If they just disappeared… wow… Were you around THAT long?”

“heh, no dear. i’m only in my sixties.”

“Good, I would feel… I dunno… odd about that. Weird... huh?” 

“heh, not really.” 

“I don’t think you are that old… you seem young to me and handsome… and kind… and I love everything about you.” 

“you flatter me sweetheart.”

“Besides… I have some news for you.” Frisk smirked as she kissed him gently. 

“oh?” He replied after they broke from the kiss.

“Yep… I am going to get a tattoo. Of a small Sans skull on my neck…” 

“that right?”

“Or we can have another baby… whatever comes first.” 

“hmmm, i think i find the baby idea more appealing.”

“Really? You want another Echo flower? I do too. I think… being a mom is my calling Sans. It has given me a sense of… I don’t know it is an incredible feeling though.” 

“that’s good news sweetheart. i’m glad you’re happy. i am blessed to have you.” 

“Sans, my life is only this way because of you.” 

“i’m just glad to be a part of it.” 

“We should invite your dad over and this famous Gaster though… I don’t think your dad was thrilled I was human. He didn’t even meet Mettaton yet so … that can be interesting as well.” 

“it’s a lot to take in and dad’s parents were killed by the war... so he’s a little bitter.”

“Oh… well do you think he will eventually accept his granddaughter at least. He doesn’t need to accept me… but… I would hope he would love his granddaughter.”

“i’m sure he’ll love you both after he has time to adjust to how things are. this is kind of a culture shock, more to the other monsters than him and gaster, but still a shock nonetheless.” 

“I imagine. I still can’t believe there were kids there. They might even had younger siblings that dusted from old age already. That is so sad and all those mates… I wonder if they dusted thinking their mate is dead or that something bad happened to them. How horrible is that? I don’t think I would be able to survive without you.”

“the feeling is mutual sweetheart and honestly, i don’t know. that was before my time.” 

“We need to warn them about Flowey as well… I just thought of that. What if he gets to them?”

“that’s kinda my next task for today actually. gettin’ rid of the weed.”

“Sweetie… you need to rest. I know you want to do it all but you just did a lot of work and if you get too exhausted the stupid flower might get the upper hand and I don’t want you hurt.” 

“i’ll be alright. i wouldn’t go after it if i didn’t think so.”

“Do you know where he is even?” 

“yeah. won’t be hard to find. it never leaves the ruins.”

“Alright... please… don’t leave me too long… I happen to like you a lot.” Frisk smiles slightly feeling a little uneasy about this.

“i’ll try to be back before supper.” He replies with a grin. Frisk kissed him and backed up before she did something stupid like hold his hand or demand he stay there. This was his job and duty… sometimes she wished it wasn’t. He’d returned the kiss lovingly before taking a step back and teleporting to the ruins next. He landed in the hallway and made his way towards the stairs.

The ruins had looked much different than in previous years. It was overgrown now with that same vine that hurt Frisk and it weaved in and out of crevices like snakes. The whole place was a death trap and any monster who foolishly stayed behind in this area had either taken shelter wherever they could or dusted. Sans avoided getting close to the plants, he wasn’t going to waste his energy on them. He moved deeper into the place, past the house.

“Sans, Sans… don’t you have better things to do then to be picking flowers?” Flowey says but his voice wasn’t giving away his location.

“not really. you’re a very sought after flower.”

“I feel so … SPECIAL…” 

“oh please, we both know you don’t feel anything at all.” 

“That ain’t true… I quite enjoy seeing you cry for your dead brother. That is a pleasure I loved oh… and seeing you falter when your mate got some of the venom… exquisite.” 

“i knew you were responsible. just couldn’t keep your vines to yourself could ya?”

“Oh I got bored… I just thought she might want to be touched by a REAL monster…”

“that’s rich, you’re not a monster. you never have been.” 

“Some can say the same about you…” 

“hardly. i have a soul, you don’t. not that your lack of one ever saved you.”

“I gained a couple of monster souls lately… the vines and I get along just fine…” Couple of the vines slowly made their way closer to Sans before several flower petals started to pelt down from above. Sans slipped away from the petals, a couple of bones cut off the vines.

“you should know better than that. how many times did i put you to ground? 300? 400 times? frankly, i lost count.” Sans continued forward unaware that the floor was about to give way to his natural body weight and as he fell there were several more vines awaiting him. That, of course, meant he had to expend some energy to shortcut himself out of the pit before he hit the bottom.

“man, this place is the pits now.”

“It is my paradise… look…” Several little versions of Flowey were being incubated with the vines.

“hmmm. ya know, that looks like an excellent use for somethin’ i picked up a while back and wasn’t sure what to do with.” Sans pulled out a small bottle that he dumped the liquid on over the nearest “incubating” flower, some of it spilled on the dirt. At first, it didn’t seem to do anything really... but he wasn’t done.

“What are you doing? Watering my children? How kind…” 

“let’s see here...” He flipped through his phone for a bit.

“there it is.” He pulled out a matchbox and lit one then dropped it on the liquid. The flames were instantaneous and spread.

“instant weed killer. always effective.” 


	28. A Problem Solved

“WHAT… You BASTARD… I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR SPAWN…” 

“tsk tsk. such language...” He just watched as the fire continued to catch on various other vines.  Silence was response as it seemed that either Flowey fled or he decided to do something about what he said. Sans knew better, there wasn’t much of a place for the flower to go. After all, if he could leave the cavern, he’d have done so before. Seems the flower couldn’t just climb out even with the barrier gone.

“GO... I may die down here but… so will that freak of a child…” Flowey tossed something through the hole before Sans arrived at the entrance of the cave. 

“what are you talking about weed?”

“Hehe… it is for me to know and you to find out.” Several vines streamed down to hit Sans and so did some petals. They were vaporized in an instant. Anything that came close to him was, and more of the vines were catching fire... it seemed the venom was also flammable.

“It is too late… it knows how to find your mate and your magic…” 

“burn in hell.” Sans teleported, aborting the mission to hunt the flower to return to the house instead to try and head the thing off.

The vine like creature quickly made through the forest knowing exactly what to attack. It sought the magic of Sans and the blood of Frisk. Soon enough the creature made its way to the bed of their child. It was crawling around the child’s leg when Sans entered the room.

“What is going on Sans?” Frisk followed behind unsure what was happening. He speared the vines with his bones, pinning them down. He then moved over to Echo to make sure they hadn’t gotten her with any venom.

“that weed sent some vines. i didn’t have a chance to get him yet.”

“I am so sorry… I had no idea…” The plant exploded sending spears throughout the room.

“fucking hell.” Sans shielded the child from it best he could. Frisk was covered in several of the spears… she wasn’t the only one.

“Why would he do this? He knows… right? He knows…” 

“because he can.” Was the reply and he walked over to her and shortcut them all to the lab.

“W-wow… W-what j-just… g-got it, injections…” Alphys ran off to grab the made up cure.

“much appreciated at this point. i’d rather not dust holding my kid.”

“T-the bastard… I want him fucking dead.” Frisk says pulling out the little thorns out of her. Alphys returned and started to inject them with the cure.

“L-looks like E-echo is okay… h-how are y-you two … probably n-not the best b-but we n-need to get t-those things o-out of y-you.” 

“now i know what a balloon owned by a porcupine feels like.”

“Hehe… f-funny.” Frisk says taking his hand and squeezing it. Her glasses protected her eyes but they were scratched up from the thorns.

“I a-am glad y-you still are h-holding on still.” Alphys added. 

“Thank you for protecting Echo.” Frisk says glancing at their daughter who was half way asleep still before jarring awake because Alphys swooped her up to move her to the temporary crib she had made up for her. 

“i’ll eradicate that thing... but i’m not gonna do it at the expense of my angels.”

“I w-will be p-putting you both u-under to pull the t-thorns out. O-okay?” 

“No, I want to be awake. In case something happens. You Sans?” It wasn't that she didn’t trust Alphys. It was the fact she worried that the flower had something up his sleeve and she didn’t trust it.

“yeah... i don’t trust that weed.”

“Alright, t-this m-might get u-ugly so d-don’t kill me S-sans. P-please?” It wasn’t as much painful but it did take a bit of time and some of the wounds left behind were pretty deep. It took several hours and when it was all said and done Alphys had to inject several pain killers just to make sure that Frisk felt no pain. She was very wary, not wanting to upset Sans as she knew he was a very protective mate. 

“T-there… d-done…” Alphys was exhausted but Frisk and Sans were pretty patched up. They both were covered head to toe in anime bandages still… but that is because Alphys didn’t have green magic.

“thanks al.” Frisk went over to Echo where the child instantly started to cry not recognizing Frisk or Sans with all the band aids.

“It is okay Echo. It is okay… mom and dad are okay.” She held the child and looked at Sans’ eyelight.

“Take me to a save spot… and I want you to kill him over and over again. He tried to take the one thing that means more than you from me.” 

“this’ll be fun.” Sans grinned. He moved over to her to take them to a spot. It would also heal Frisk’s wounds fully and the nearest one he knew of was also next to Grillby’s so he could easily grab a bite to eat to take care of the wounds, though he’d need sleep to recover the HP.

“Should I save before or after you are ready?” Frisk asked already putting her hand out before glancing at him. Sans pulled out a hot dog from his inventory and ate the thing in a few bites.

  
“good to go.” A small tiny flash of light and Frisk smiled at Sans as she started to peel off a band aid or two to show she was all healed. This also meant she saved.

“Have fun love. Just give me a text or call and I will load it again.” 

“sounds good.” Sans shortcut back to the spot in the Ruins he’d left. Well, there was a lot of dead vines now. Most having died in the fire.

“You are back... hehe… did you find your spawn dead?” Flowey was beyond sick as he was overjoyed by this. Sans didn’t answer, he was searching out the weed. He was easier to spot now that most of the area was charred as he was the only green plant around. San’s grin widened a little when he saw the plant. Oh this was going to be fun... 

“I bet that freak just dusted your brother. I felt your mate save what a fool.”  Flowey was pinned down by a set of bones.

“actually... she wants me to record you being dusted... and i’m more than happy to oblige my mate. so we’re gonna do this little song and dance for a while pal.”

“What?... No that is-… she is supposed to stay clean. You hate dirty souls.” 

“she is clean... but you and me.... heh... we’re not. and you should know one thing, if you know monsters and how they protect their young... you shoulda known humans would do the same thing.”

“Fucking bitch… I should have kill-” There was a whine of a blaster. Death number one.  Frisk got the text and smiled before loading again. The only other beings that knew loads were Chara, Toriel and Astra and none of them were informed of this little punishment that was going on.  Curious. Astra came out of the restaurant.

“Uh, Frisk?” 

“Yes Astra. Can I bug you for an ice tea?” Frisk was peeling off bandages again...

“Um, sure... but it’s not going to last if you keep loading every fifteen minutes.”

“Ahhh… I forgot… Oh hang on.” Frisk reloaded after getting the text again and all at once Sans was there. Astra came back out again.

“I’m not going to ask why... but can I ask how many times we’re going to do this little song and dance?”

“No I can tell you. Flowey tried to kill my baby… he is going to suffer. Right Sans?” Frisk caressed his cheek and kissed him before letting him go.

“yup.” He then shortcut.

“I figured it was something to that extreme... which was why I wasn’t going to ask that question.”

“Well you should know. This wasn’t the first time Flowey tortured Sans… he hurt Sans deeply and I tried to be-, but he crossed the line trying to kill my child.” 

“Not everything is forgivable.” Astra agreed.

“I am sorry about the whole deja vu, I don’t know how long this will go. I gave Sans the go ahead to go as many times as he wants. Plus… deep down I want that flower to suffer and between us, it is a little scary.” 

“Well, you know the saying... it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for. We’re probably gonna be here a while, but Sans isn’t like Flowey, he won’t drag it on until he gets bored.”

“True, I will be patient besides that… thing had it coming still.” 

“No arguments here.”

“Another round. Cya later.” Frisk pressed the load button and everything reset again. What would be days only was 15 minutes more and Flowey was at its wits end.

“JUST DUST ME… AND LEAVE ME TO DIE!!! YOU WIN… What do you want from me?” 

“pretty much giving you a taste of your own medicine pal before i let you go. because there isn’t exactly a place to go when you don’t have a soul.”

“Y-you…” Flowey moved but winced back when a bone appeared in front of it. Oh he'd learned his lesson very well. 

“i think i gave you more than enough chances to change with all those resets you did.”

“S-so… y-you are g-going to dust me?” 

“you haven’t given me much of a choice. you’ve proven you aren’t to be trusted. that you can’t keep your word.”

“You c-can’t be trusted either. You watched me kill your brother...” 

“part of my job, i couldn’t interfere most times because you had me running all over the underground and by the time i got to snowdin usually i barely had the energy to stop you... or did you not notice that it usually took a day to find you after?” 

“No… it was planned.” 

“i got you ahead of time a few times though. i’m sure you remember.” 

“You know you and I aren’t much different. I just didn’t knock up a bitch who can do this red soul stuff… that was my power.” 

“i still have a soul too. you seem to conveniently forget i have one i didn’t steal.”

“Please… it is just there for show. It is a dirty soul that NO ONE WOULD EVER DESIRE.” 

“yeah... i might have believed that about six or seven years ago, but your empty words don’t mean anything to me any more. you can’t hurt me like that now bud-dy.” 

“Hehe… get this over with or I might think you want to make out.” 

“in your dreams.... which makes me wonder, do plants even dream?” He used a bone to dig the flower up and a bit of blue magic so he could grab the plant.

“if you were a bit more docile you’d have made a nice little lab assistant.”

“... You guys NEVER accepted me. Alphys that freak threw me in the trash the moment she had the chance.” 

“you also never tried me. she wasn’t the only one at the lab at the time, you just assumed i’d react the same way.” 

“What do you want me to say? A soulless freak like me… I can’t change.” 

“anyone can change, if they just try, but you didn’t want to. so i have a better idea. i know a little place that might be just right for the likes of you.” 

“What? Y-you… why? Where?” 

“the other side. kills two birds with one stone. you get to still exist, but not here.” Sans shortcut to the lab, keeping a firm grip on the plant as he went over to the machine and tapped the buttons to fire it up again.

“What are you doing?” Flowey had no idea what the heck was going on.

“this is the machine that’s gonna be your trip outta here.” He hit a button, the portal slowly swirled into being in the middle of the room like before.

“Where is it taking me?” 

“dunno exactly, don’t really care.” 

“Hehe… serves me right. You gave me just enough to think you cared and now death is awaiting me.” 

“heh, it’s not death. my dad survived well enough with about 29 other monsters. i think you’ll be fine.” He walked over to the portal.

“Well I would say it was nice knowing you but we both know that is a fucking lie. So cya bitch.” 

“bon voyage weed.” He tossed him into the portal and then shut the machine down. The portal closed. Sans looked at the machine then scrambled its coordinates. Just to make sure no one could accidentally open it again. He then shut it down and shortcut back to Grillby’s.

Frisk glanced at her phone. She was feeling nervous as this was beyond the usual 15 minutes. It had been over 30 minutes and she was pacing back and forth outside. Sans popped up behind her and she had turned at the same moment, almost colliding with him.

“Oh I am so- Sans! Thank goodness. What happened?” 

“whoa, heh, hi. weed’s gone.” Frisk wrapped her arms around him and kissed him heatedly. The child was in Astra’s arms.

“I’ll just go inside...” Astra left the two with a giggling Echo.

“Thank you. You will be okay from all that right? I shouldn’t have made you do that. It was wrong of me… but he really REALLY made me so upset.” 

“yeah, it doesn’t really show up when time just reverses and you didn’t really make me do it. i’ve kinda been wanting to get that thing back. it was worth it. i see astra got curious. anyone else show up?”

“No but mom did text me and so did Chara. She was … more upset than anyone… but I really didn’t care because I felt this was more important than her getting some.” Sans blinked then starting laughing.

“wow... had no idea we’d interrupt  _ that _ of all things.” 

“I had to hear about the details about it… I don’t ever EVER want to repeat it. Capiche?” 

“that’s fine, i don’t really wanna know anyway. there’s such a thing as knowing too much.” 

“I love you. Thank you. I know… it was a crazy day.” 

“love you too sweetheart. let’s see if we can get some lunch without irkin’ the help.”

“Hehe… that is what Chara was doing to Asriel.” Frisk joked with a wink. 

“pff... well i wish ‘em well.” Sans laughed a little as he headed into the restaurant.

“I am joking… I promise you… you really REALLY don’t want to know what the hell they were doing.” 

“i have a pretty good idea.” He smirked and headed to his usual spot at the bar to at least talk to Grillby, it was one of the only spots left actually with all the customers.

“Hey Frisk! Sans!” She walked over to them

“The usual?” 

“for me anyway.”

“Yes for me too... ugh I am exhausted.” Frisk used a bunch of her magic to make this happen.

“I bet, you can borrow my bar seat while you eat.” 

“I am fine… see.” Sans took his seat and she sat on his lap. 

“Heh, well use it for the kid then so you have a free hand to eat without curious fingers gettin’ in the way.”

“Shhh… that is what we call foreplay.” Frisk joked as she got off the stool and took the baby back and sat on Astra’s stool. Astra just laughed and walked off to get their orders.

“Why is this stool different from the others?” Frisk asked as Grillby smirked.

“That is because my mate gets the best. I made sure she always had the best seat. I made it myself.” 

“yup... and if i recall, that was about a year before... the incident that no one talks about. at least in public.”

“It is okay. I think we are at the stage where… we can talk about it and no one gets too upset. Still she hates it when monsters thank her for her sacrifice.” Grillby explained bringing them food. 

“for someone who was pretty dedicated to that... she’s pretty humble about it all. got to give her that at least.” Astra came back with the drinks before hurrying off to collect dishes from a number of tables and gold as well, though most of the monsters, who were still new, weren’t expected to pay for their meal as that was being taken care of by the royals. It was expected that each new monster would have three months worth of meals at the place that they could use. Each one had been given a small set of vouchers to use after the first day.

“I don’t know how the new monsters are going to adapt.” 

“like anyone else i suppose. we adapted, they can too.”

“How long will they have? Are there monsters going to follow them to make sure they don’t go on a killing spree themselves?” 

“well, not exactly. until they’re settled they’re confined to this city, for starters, and time depends on what you mean. there’s a different time table between how many free meals they get and how soon they’re expected to find a place to live. seeing as how more houses need to be built and that can take months so... living arrangement is a longer time table.”

“We should save one more time so that we don’t have to redo that ugliness of Flowey again. I think we should also ask if some of the monsters want to learn or want to live below if that will keep them safe and happier… I mean look at some of the elders that wanted to stay near Waterfall and Snowdin because that is all they knew. I can’t imagine what these monsters must be thinking… at least some of them.”

“i think that’s a good idea.”

“Look at you Frisk becoming an ambassador of sorts.” Grillby teased as Frisk raised her hands up as if she is protesting that idea. Sans laughed a little.

“kinda, all things considered. but not the most proactive of one. busy raisin’ the kiddo.”

“I love this gal too much… sorry.” Frisk pulled the ketchup bottle from Echo’s hands AGAIN. She was mimicking Sans trying to eat from it.

“heh, takin’ after me there.”

“Shall we try some?” Frisk let Echo take a sip and the moment she tried she was slurping it down like crazy.

“Okay… okay sweetie… no more. At least for a little bit alright love?” In a small attempt to take the bottle away she tugged at it but Echo began to wail the moment it was taken from her.

“... Uhh…” 

“calm down there little lady, it’s not goin’ out of style.” Sans chuckles, gently tickling his daughter in an attempt to distract her. She began to laugh and grabbed his finger and sucked it. As Frisk put the bottle away. 

“heh, there’s my little angel.”

“You probably had some ketchup on your finger.” Frisk joked as Echo was too preoccupied with nomming said finger.

“heh. maybe.”

“She is becoming more like you everyday.” Frisk handed Echo over. Echo didn’t let go of Sans finger as the transfer happened. The moment she was over her big blue eyes met her dads and she smiled while nomming on his finger. 

“Da..”

“i’m just glad she’s gonna have your looks though, she’ll probably have some of your tastes too.” 

“She already does. She loves her daddy like I love him too.” Frisk smiled as she watched the pair lovingly. 

“She already has your smarts.”

“heh, yeah, but let’s hope she learns to cook like her mom. i kinda like your deserts better.” 

“Hehe thank you Sans.” Frisk blows a kiss as Grillby had to stifle a laugh as he leaned on the cabinet.

“Well I love it when you pay your bills Sans.” Grillby says putting their bill in front of Sans making Frisk laugh as well. 

“Now Sans, do I have to beat you off my mate?” Astra called playfully from the other side of the room, causing laughter from some of the regulars. 

“welp. hard to argue with that lady now isn’t it? guess i’ll save my tip for the after show.” He winked at his friend. He was clearly not serious. 

“I am sorry Astra… but my soul is burning for this monster. I hope he sticks a bone-” Frisk had her mouth wide open in shock. Astra nearly doubled over in laughter while Sans just turned a dark hue and covered Echo’s ears.

“not in front of the kid!”

“She won’t understand that.” 

“should i cover her eyes next? yeesh, this kitchen is gettin’ too hot for me!” 

“Well you are turning up the flames… I bet we can make more heat if we wanted to.” 

“says the one made of fire. man, coal me a cab... i might need it after all this.”

“G-grillby… p-please stop.” Frisk was feeling very uncomfortable with the teasing. Grillby was just joking but Frisk was getting upset. Astra walked over and handed her a small chocolate milkshake.

“I think this should help cool things down. Also, dear, we have another order of fries.” Frisk took the milkshake and came close to tossing it at the fire monster but sighed as she just instead prodded the dessert. 

“Yep, on it. See you later bone-friend.” Grillby joked. 

“Dear.” She shook her head a little as he walked off.

“Stupid…” Frisk muttered as she scooped a bite and chomped on the ice cream. 

“Sorry, but this is kinda the norm between the two when Sans comes in.” 

“yeah... it kinda is.”

“That is fine.” No, it clearly wasn’t but she wasn’t going to say anything as she felt as she would be the odd one out. Astra gently patted her shoulder, she’d talk to her mate about it later. 

“old habits die hard, sorry hun.”

“It is fine…”  _ Why does this bug me? It feels like I am outside… that is it. I feel I am on the outs on this. That everyone else is in on the big joke while I am not. Come one Frisk. Pull it together. For your daughter. Don’t let them see you are taking this worse than you should. _

“I was just thinking that if you take Grillby home and you two… would it be a flaming boner.”  _ Good job… that should cover it up. Now remember to smile.  _ She smiled enough for it to pass as acceptable when Grillby got back with the order of fries and hands it over to Astra.

“Sans, were you waiting long for me. That burning desire hasn’t got exhausted has it?” Astra shot her mate a quick look that said he should probably stop while he’s ahead... but that’s about all the warning she can manage in a few seconds before she walks off with the fries.

“i dunno about exhausted, but i think it got snuffed a little by some humor.” Sans was still trying to recover from the surprise of that comment from Frisk, it was funny, sure, but definitely had caught him off guard.

“Really? By whom?” Grillby asked looking at Astra expecting the zinger to come from her. 

“not from her that’s for sure, she wasn’t over here when it came.”

“What was it?” Grillby was curious now as the baby played with Sans’ shirt. Sans glanced over at Frisk, wondering if she’d repeat it. He sure as heck wasn’t gonna. It was hilarious from one point of view, but also a rather uncomfortable image too from a different angle, depending on how one took it.

“I said that if you two got together… would it be a flaming boner?” Grillby was just as stunned and didn’t know if he should laugh or not because she didn’t say it in a way that sounded joking enough to take it either way. Sans certainly wasn’t helping on that front either. It seemed the skeleton was as equally indecisive on how to take it.

“you got an answer for that one pal? i sure don’t.” 

“I don’t… know … do I dare laugh?” Grillby whispers this next part so that Frisk can’t hear it.

“She always is like this… How can you even relax around her she can not for the life of her take a joke?”

“i think it’s just out of the range of her usual humor. she kinda takes the bond thing pretty seriously.” Sans muttered back.

“Too seriously. I mean for crying out loud I have a mate too. What do you think she thinks we are going to make out?” Sans shrugged a little.

“maybe not that, but i think she is still pretty insecure thanks to some of the things tori didn’t teach her that i had to. honestly, i’m kinda surprised astra doesn’t protest.”

“Nah, we know we are good. We talked about this. Plus she is the sexiest human alive…” Grillby says the last part a little louder than the rest in case Astra was around. Sans snorted.

“i beg to differ there pal... but that’s a good thing.” Astra was near the other end of the room but the smirk she shot her mate gave the two the impression either she’d heard them or the customer she was next to had told her as she set down some drinks.

“Anyway, she knows that she is number one… but Sans you are my number two.” Frisk rolled her eyes as she sighs audibly. 

“gee pal... didn’t know you thought i was human.” He joked. 

“Nah but I did think of the other number two humans do.” Grillby laughed. 

“which just proves you have a dirty mind grillbz.” Sans snorted.

“Hehe… can’t have one if you don’t even have one right pal?”

“right, forgot you burned yours about the time i lost mine.” Sans replied back good-naturedly.

“Hehe… Oh babe. I knew I made your last time super special then.” Grillby laughed as Frisk got up and went over quietly and gently picked up their daughter and went over to the couch Astra usually sits and tried to calm down.

“Rowr… weew kitten has some claws on that one.” Grillby says backing up a bit.

“Did you see the look she gave me?”He muttered to Sans.

“yup... and she’s not the only one.” Astra had said something to Frisk that neither heard before shooting her mate a look that sort of said ‘I tried to tell you.’ 

“Oh come on… damnit… alright… meal is on me. Sorry.” 

“welp... i can’t say i envy you... hmm, maybe we should just keep her outta this one.”

“Frisk or Astra… or Echo or Ember?” 

“pff, the babies and frisk i think. the babies might get the wrong idea once they start talkin’ and we can’t have that.” 

“Hehe okay. If you want Astra to yell at me just tell me and she will be glad to yell at me if it makes things easier between you two.” 

“she does that? can’t say i’ve ever heard her yell before... not like that anyway.” Grillby made a gesture to Astra hoping she would understand to have her yell at him. Sans glanced from his friend over to her, curious as to how this would play out. Astra usually wasn’t one to make public scenes, but she understood too that if it helped her friends she was willing to give some sort of go at it.

“Are you two STILL at it?” 

“Darling, love of my life… we are just joshing.” Grillby says putting his hands up.

“Uh huh, I know the difference between joking and taking things a bit too far you know. I mean clearly not everyone has the same sense of humor. I thought being a bartender made you more aware of everyone not less.” Frisk glanced over, for the first time ever she felt that someone might actually understand how she feels. 

“Ouch… Astra… that is cold.” 

“ouchie.” Sans muttered. 

“talk about the cold shoulder pal.” 

“Yeah… I didn’t think it would hurt this much too, and she didn’t land a hit.” 

“that’s the thing, they never have to cuz they hit it where it hurts the most. that’s what makes a scorned woman so dangerous my friend.” 

“Okay you win Astra. Anything you want… I will do. Just say it.” 

“At least have the sense to apologize to your friend’s mate for not noticing. Aside from that... well, I’ll figure it out.” 

“... Alright.” Grillby gulped a little.

“should i be scared?” Sans muttered.

“I am…” Grillby admitted as he went around the bar to apologize to Frisk who had a cloth to cover her babies face as she fed.

“Frisk, I would like to apologize for the behavior I had …” Grillby had to glance away as he couldn’t help but glance at the general area. Not because he was interested or anything just because it was just curiosity and it is in the line of sight.

“Anyway it was wrong and I won’t do it in the future. Now if you will excuse me good bye.” He had to leave quickly because he feared that Astra would be MORE upset that he was caught looking at her chest than the whole fake flirting.

“I think he’s thinking that I care that he noticed you were feedin’ Echo.” Astra mutters with pure amusement.

“Thank you Astra… for earlier.” Frisk admits shyly.

“Sure. After all, females gotta stick together.”

“I know but… sometimes I feel out of the loop and I try not to take our vows so seriously but I was taught to.” 

“You and me both... the first time those two did that in front of me... we had a LONG talk about it. I was... well, I wouldn’t say furious would be quite the right word, but I was far from happy about it too. I think I took the guest room for at least two nights straight cuz of that.”

“You two slept in the guest room instead of your usual room? What kind of punishment is that?” 

“No, I mean I took that room and left him upstairs.”

“Oh?” Frisk giggled.

“I like that. I never thought of that before. I have been taught that a mate should stay by her mate’s side no matter what. I think… maybe I took it too literally.” 

“That’s a metaphorical thing, not a literal one Frisk. Heh, he and I have had our fair share of misunderstandings and things... because I’m human and he’s not, or I was, but also because of past things that we’ve had to talk about too. At the end of the day though... regardless of the fight, I still love him and if push came to shove I’d still fight anything that threatened him.”

“Same, though most likely I would use load… as I can then warn Sans and, well anyway, but yes.” 

“That is one thing, but you can summon weapons too. I found a book that talks about the magic of souls.”

“WHHHAAATT… I can?” Frisk was in utter disbelief as she was not told that at all.

“Yup. Takes practice, but I have managed to summon a shield. Nothing too big, but it’s just a manifestation of our magic.”

“Did Sans know?” 

“Uh, from the look he’s giving us right now... I’d say not.” He was kind of glance over at them in mild confusion.

“Did yo-” Frisk waved him over so she wouldn’t have to scream this knowledge and hurt their child’s hearing. Sans shrugged at Grillby before going over to see what she wanted to know.  Ember ran downstairs and jumped onto Astra’s lap.

“MOM! I Went POO!”

“Hey sweetheart. Did you remember to wash up?”

“Uhhuh! Just like you said squirt, squirt and rub my hands.” Grillby watched as Ember went through all the motions of washing her hands in front of Astra. Astra smiled and hugged her daughter.

“Good girl. Say hi to Aunt Frisk.”

“Hi Aunt Frisk! I went poo!” Frisk snickered as this was a huge deal because she was free of diapers now.

“Good for you. Everyone loves going… that is the rumor of course.” Frisk kept it light. Sans was trying not to laugh as he sat down next to her on the arm chair.

“UNCLE SANS I WENT POOOO!” 

“yup, that’s what i heard.” 

“I even washed my hands this time!” 

“good to know.” 

“SEE!” Ember shoved her hands into Sans’ face they were still wet as she didn’t dry them quite well.

“heh, yeah, but i think ya forgot the dry part.” 

“Oh…” Ember wiped it on her shirt.

“Heh, next time use a napkin dear.” 

“Okay mom! Oh MY COUSIN IS HERE! HI COUSIN!” She yelled at Echo.

“Ember, honey, not so loud. She’s not that far away.”

“Sorry, mom.” She then whispers to Echo and kisses her forehead.

“Sorry Echo. I love you baby cousin.” Frisk smiled, as you can’t be mad at such fluff. 

“Heh, sometimes it’s hard to believe so much time has passed.” 

“I know she is about two?” Frisk asked.

“TWO AND A HALF!” Ember to look at her mom.

“Right?” 

“Yes, and don’t yell.” Ember covered her mouth with her hands as if that would solve that problem. It was cute.

“Astra, hehe was telling me that I can pull weapons from my soul and if you get on my nerves I can sleep in a different room to umm… punish you?” 

“that right?”

“With practice you’ll be able to use the weaponry.”

“ouch.” He was less concerned about the former and more the latter. She hated when he did this. He picked and chooses things and she rolled her eyes. 

“what? technically both could hurt.”

“ANYWAY, I don’t know how so it doesn’t matter.” Frisk says with shrug.

“hmm, well i could probably teach you the basics.” 

“What you know about this then? Never mind we shouldn’t be talking about this in front of Ember.” Ember was running around the bar telling everyone about her time in the bathroom.

“He’s not wrong though, the basics are the same, monster or human, after that... then it differs.” Astra kept an eye on her daughter as she ran around.

“I should probably catch up with her.”

“Something to think about. I think at this point today has been a bit much and should go home.” Frisk proceeded to rub Echo’s tummy to help with digestion.

“Okay, see you later Frisk.” She got up and went after Ember before she could bother too many customers. Scooping her daughter up before she got to the next table.

“Mom! They said shit happens… that is a dirty word!” Astra gave the table a look that says they should watch their language around a child.

“It is, and I have a feeling they will be eating soap when they get home if they do not clean up their language.”

“You aren’t going to make me eat soap are you mom?” Ember whined a little scared of the consequences. 

“No, I think you know better, but apparently they do not.” She settled her child against her naturally.

“Sorry, we *hic* were just joshing *hic*” 

“I think you’ve had quite enough if you cannot keep your tongue in your head around a child.” She walked off with Ember.

“Mom! You are like SUPER STRONG!” 

“Heh, well yes, I was built to be.”

“I mean your yelling. They were like AAH and you were like ROAR and they were like BOOOFFfff… You are so cool!” Astra chuckled as she listened to her daughter.

“Are you hungry for lunch yet?” 

“Can I have… a salad… with … chicken nuggets.” Astra knew that was coming. Every meal it seems that chicken nuggets were involved. Astra couldn’t say it wasn’t a balanced meal.

  
  


Frisk took their kid and started to walk home ahead of Sans. She was still a little miffed.  Sans went back over to the bar to ask Astra when the next get together was before heading to the house. When Sans finally caught up to Frisk and Echo they were talking to a human male. Either he was new or not from around there but he was very friendly…

“So yeah… if you take a right you will find Muffet’s place.” Frisk explained as the guy smiled.

“who’s your friend hun?” Sans asked as he walked over to the two.

“Oh this is Jordan. He says he just moved in around here.” 

“Cute kid. What is with the freaky eyes?” Frisk raised a brow on that one. 

“gets her eye color from me.” Sans replied, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about that comment.

“Oh? Oh… sorry I thought it was human that makes sense.” 

“most of my daughter is human.” 

“All the important parts.” Jordan tickled the baby a little. Frisk didn’t know how to take that. Was that an insult or what?

“what is that supposed to mean?” Sans didn’t like that one either.

“I am sorry. I meant like if you are like a skeleton… and the baby is a girl… she couldn’t have babies and stuff if she is a skeleton when she is a grown up.” Okay that kinda makes sense if you don’t know anything about skeleton monsters.

“apparently you don’t know anything about monsters pal if that’s what you think.”

“I don’t. I just moved here. I want to know monsters.” 

“word of advice, don’t assume. that’ll get you into a heap of trouble.”

“Yeah, I already got into trouble when I saw a freaky fish with a lizard and apparently they are going to have a lizard fish baby.” 

“captain of the royal guard. she’s not exactly known to be mild tempered.”  _ the hell this guy say to piss off undyne? _

“Yeah, she tried to spear me. I was like woah… I am sorry miss.”

“she tends to do that to those who tick her off.” 

“Alphys I think the lizard was super smart. Like REALLY smart. I felt dumb in comparison.” 

“yeah, we’re a pretty small community here pal. we tend to know one another on a personal basis.”

“Oh so you know her too… wait… sorry that was a stupid question my bad. I am just so amazed and blessed to be in a community that is so loving and so cool allowing a bum like me to try to fit in.”

“the captain is a friend of my brother’s. alphys and i grew up together.”  _ wow... this is a new low. even astra didn’t say that kinda crap about her life... the heck kinda life this guy been living? _

“Anyway, my mom and the rest of my family will be coming over to live with the store owner ummm what is her name… Renee’s place that rabbit. She is a little bigger. What is her name?” 

“Renee?” Frisk asked.

“That is right Renee. Sorry I am terrible with names.” 

“eh, it’s fine.”

“So are you two together together or is it a baby mama scenario?” Frisk looked confused by that statement.

“i have no idea what you mean by that, but frisk is my mate.”

“That means? Oh mate… you are her baby daddy. So Frisk babe. Digits?” Frisk was beyond confused what the heck he was trying to do.

“seriously? okay... let me try and explain this in a way you can understand, since you’re new. approaching a monster’s mate, human or not, in any way that’s not just friendship is a good way to get yourself in a body bag and no one around here is gonna care.” 

“What it isn’t like you two are married right?” 

“mates are for life pal. so no, it’s not because mates don’t break just because one doesn’t agree with something the other does. our pacts are more serious.” 

“So you are saying that you are more than fuck pals?” Frisk tried to cover Echo’s ears as he said that. 

“watch the language pal.” Sans was really starting to not like this guy.

“Fuck!” Echo says as Frisk glares at the new guy. Sans glared at the guy for that.

“Hehe… oh come on guys I didn’t cause that.” 

“the heck you didn’t! she didn’t know that word until you said it!”

“Uck Sans! Uck Dad!” Sans frowned at Jordan.

“let’s leave this guy to his travels before he teaches our kid anymore obscenities.”

“Dude, here… really I am sorry. I swear. I didn’t mean to. Give me a chance to like apologize. Alright? I will make things right.” Frisk sighed. 

“yeah, somehow i doubt you can do that with a kid. c’mon we got better things to do than hang around the street all day.” 

“Man, I am so sorry… I just… I need this to work out you know. I don’t ever catch a break and things are so bad out there.” 

“good luck.” Sans wasn’t going to pity this guy too much. Life was hard, sure, but complaining about it didn’t solve anything. He wasn’t going to be rude about it, but they really did have other things to do.

“Buck buck.” Frisk was trying to get her to say buck instead of fuck… and it seemed to be taking hold.

“BUCK BUCK!” The girl giggled. Sans took Frisk’s arm gently and tugged her with him.

“Dude where you guys going?” Jordan says, following them. 

“oh for the love of...” Sans tugged Frisk around the nearest corner and shortcut them home before the guy could follow. 

“Dude… that was like woah.” Frisk stumbled a few steps as she wasn’t prepared for the shortcut. He landed them in the living room. Frisk set Echo down on the ground to let her crawl around a bit.

“sorry. but i was getting sick of him.”

“It is fine. He was … different.”    
  
“BUCK! BUCK!” 

“not the cleanest of souls, but i’ve seen worse... and he seems to lack some things too. i mean, who curses in front of a kid like that?”

“Brains?” Frisk added.

“And idiots are the ones who curse in front of children.” 

“point.”

“Buck! Dad! DADDD!!!!” Sans gently ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately.

“he keeps goin’ like that he’s gonna have a very short existence here.”

“Wait… were you slightly jealous of that monster… of a human?” Frisk smirked as she glanced at her mate kinda surprised.

“can’t help that, i could tell what his intentions were and they weren’t very friend-like.”

“Really? Here when he asked if we were… what we were then proceeded to ask me for digits… I will admit it did throw me for a loop but it kinda clicked after a bit.” 

“most monsters have a keen sense of smell, or at least one above humans. mostly canines and such have the best, but the rest of us do too and we can usually tell when another male is attracted to someone. he was interested and of course that meant instinct kinda kicked in a bit. i wasn’t about to let mr. no brains have even an inkling that he stood a chance.”

“Heh… now you know how I feel when someone else I think is moving on my turf. It isn’t a good feeling.”

“yeah, though i guess i don’t notice when they do cuz you’re the only one i see like that.”

“Come on today don’t tell me you didn’t lay it on thick with Grillby even if it is pretending.”

“maybe, but that’s been a running gag between us since i was actually 18 years old and some older monster mistook us being good friends as dating. it’s never been serious, i can swear on my soul we’ve certainly never contemplated the idea of a date between us.”

“I know and you know that. Like I would never contemplate dating another being than you too… but Jordan happened.”

“yeah. can’t say things like that won’t happen ever again, but i want to apologize for that thing gettin’ out of hand at the bar.” 

“Apology accepted. I am sorry if I did something that caused that idiot to flirt or whatever to me.”

“i don’t think you did, i think he was just an idiot plain and simple.” Frisk went over and wrapped her arms around Sans. He wrapped his arms around her.

“love you sweetheart.” 

  
  
  
  


Astra was seeing gathering some gold when the human walked in. She didn’t really notice aside from the fact that everyone else noticed and went quiet for a moment before conversation picked back up again.

“Cool like a movie!” He says before going to sit on Astra’s seat. Astra stuck the gold in her apron before turning to see the new arrival.

“What’s up blue chick?”

“First off, I’m not a chick, secondly, that’s a reserved seat.”

“It is? But it is the nicest seat?”

“Most reserved seats are.”

“Well I will just sit here until the person comes.”

“Except you’re talking to the person who happens to co-own this place. Kindly get up or you might find yourself in hot water.”

“Yeah but listen…”

“No buts. No exceptions.” She knew his type, she’d seen it a lot and she was not impressed. Jordan popped his jaw and smirked.

“Sure whatever girl. I will do what you say.” Two ladies walked in soon after and sit with the other human. The older one kinda looked like the younger female and they all looked related. Astra made a mental note of this, but she was still waiting for the young man to actually listen before she lost her patience with him. She had a good idea that if he kept this up that things would be rough. Her mate was a lot more hotheaded than she was when it came to customers.

“Oh yeah we need to move. Even though the reserve person hasn’t arrived.” The three went over to a table and took a seat. He had retold the events of what happened between Frisk and Sans to them making him the victim of a monster gone wild scenario. Astra followed them to the table to take their order, her mood didn’t improve when she heard the story.

“Is there something I can get you?” Her tone was a little flat when she looked at the young man.

“Yeah, a beer. Monsters drink beer right?”

“Some do, we also serve food here.”

“Oh get me onion rings too!” The girl says. She is in her 20’s.

“Anything else?”

“Cancel the onion rings. Cindy if you aren’t paying. I ain’t paying for shit that makes you fat.” Cindy was clearly not fat at all. 

“That’s hardly an issue with monster food. Only with human made by products.”  _ Boy these people are misinformed... or don’t know anything about anything. In short... better keep an eye on ‘em. _

“Yeah not paying for her food still.” Well, that was fine with her. 

“If that’s everything I’ll get that started.”

“Okay! Make mine two beers!” Jordan yells after her.  _ Humans... honestly. _ She thought as she headed to the bar.

Grillby gave Astra a concerned look.

“You okay?”

“Yes, but if this continues I might end up sending them to the curb. Apparently the idiot with the beer had a run in with Sans. Tried to pick up Frisk and made it sound like Sans was the one in the wrong. From what I can tell... they’re a bunch of humans who haven’t the faintest idea of what monsters are about.” 

“Sounds like a typical- shit…” Grillby ran around the bar and grabbed Ember from the elder mother who was pressing the girl’s chest amazed by the flames. Astra had turned to see what was going on and went after when she saw her daughter.

“Ember!”

“Touch my child and you will know why they call me Grillby!” His flames flared as he held his daughter close.

“What? I was curious.” The elder lady says like nothing happened.

“That isn’t polite to do that to strangers.” Though she had to question the whole morals of this group to allow something like that. Astra would have said the same even if the other had been a monster.

“Do you think it is proper you allow your daughter in this environment?” The two human children she had almost made him laugh as the girl was covered in tattoos and the other was a jerk according to Astra.

“Considering what you’ve managed. I’d say you’re one to talk.” Astra shifted her gaze to the other woman.

“EXCUSE ME? I raised two amazing children!”

“No, there is no excuse for you. A child painted up like a clown and one who spouts off about one of my best friends like a beast when  _ he _ was in the wrong is  **nothing** to be proud of.” 

“You weren’t there bitch!” Grillby almost burned him then and there.

“G E T O U T.” Astra growls, a purple aura flaring, to say she was pissed was probably an understatement. The nearest monster customers flinched away. She had never been like this before and certainly not in front of customers.

“Whatever… this place looks like garbage anyways.” The three left but not without Jordan slamming the door behind.

“Good riddance to trash.” 

“Daddy, that lady kept pushing on my chest and kept asking if I was normal.” Grillby hated this woman more than anyone in his existence.

“You’re normal sweetheart.” Astra assures, the aura having gone out, but she was far from satisfied. She was sure the next time she saw that woman she was going to enact the law of self-defense in this city.

“No, you are not normal. You are my other angel. That makes you special. She is just jealous.”  Astra smiled a little, leave it to her mate to know how to settle them both. 

“Mom you aren’t normal!” 

“I think she is implying my logic…” Grillby says with a smirk.

“Heh... I’m not, but there’s nothing wrong with being unique.” 

“I love mommy and daddy!”

“Love you too.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek. 

“Let’s take you to Toriel’s day care she just opened up and tell her about the new guests huh?”

“A good idea.” 

“I don’t want that b-… pushing a soul and dusting a monster.” Grillby muttered.

“I’ll take her and inform the royals, as well as the guard. We can’t have such careless souls wandering about like that.”

“I guarantee that is what she was trying to do to Ember. It just…” Grillby sighs.

“I know. Just as well our angel is more than strong enough to handle a mere push from a human who doesn’t know what they’re doing.” 

“That was it… I saw the finger went into her chest that is why I freaked out.” Grillby whispered.

“Better safe than sorry. I will check her HP on the way.” Astra muttered.

“Yes, I am calling Sans and asking if he had that soul protection he had for Papyrus when he was a baby bones.”

“Good call.” Grillby got on the phone and called Sans up right away.  Astra, meanwhile, took Ember off to the day care to speak with Toriel. She did a quick check on Ember while the child was distracted when they were outside.  It was down 4 points so the soul got scratched.  _ Fucking hell... I’m going to murder that woman if she comes near by baby again. _

She thought as she summoned a bit of magic to repair the damage while she carried her child.

“Mom, did someone say a bad word? Your face is…” Ember mimics the face she has on.

“I was just thinking of something sweetheart. Don’t worry about it. I heard there were lots of things for you to look at in the daycare.” 

“Uh huh... Grandma Toriel is the BEST!”

“Oh do I hear my grand baby!” Toriel says opening the door for Astra and Ember.

“Heh, hello Toriel. Thanks. Thought we’d pop in and Ember could look around while you and I talk a bit... I’m afraid it’s serious.”

“Oh… is it about the new monsters. I have hope they will adapt.” Ember reached for Toriel and she picked her and kissed her cheek.

“No. The monsters are fine. Grillby and I aren’t the first to encounter a trio of humans who have come in. Ember, why don’t you go play for a bit? You wouldn’t want to hear the boring recount okay?” 

“Okay! I am going to find the prettiest princess doll okay!” Toriel settled Ember down.

“You do that hun.” She smiled and only once Ember had run off did she say softly.

“They came into the place... one was a man, spouting some nonsense about how Sans accosted him while he was talking to Frisk, but from his heart rate and everything else I saw... and knowing Sans... that was the biggest whooper I’ve heard in a while. He wanted beer... I went to serve him... but while Grillby and I were talking Ember wandered over to them... the elder of two women actually HURT Ember. According to Grillby, stuck her finger into her chest and straight at her soul.”

“What? Did that really happen? Is Ember okay?” Toriel glanced at the little flame monster wondering how bad it was.

“Yeah. Ember is fine, it resulted in a minor scratch, but she has an HP boost from my soul since I was human. So unlike any other child walking around here, Ember was able to shrug it off like someone had barely poked her arm. Monster children aren’t going to be so lucky and Grillby and I are concerned that this woman’s dangerous actions will lead to someone being dusted... and the way she acted... accusing me of raising Ember in an unsafe environment while boasting about her own children made me think she wouldn’t care if it happened.” 

“No, and I appreciate that. I was actually thinking of taking some human children but that fear stopped me from doing it. Not because of the children intentionally hurting each but because of accidents but an adult… my goodness…”

“I think after a certain age a child would be safe enough to be around monster children, but yeah... these three don’t know anything about monsters from the sound of it and they aren’t kind enough to play by the rules like Frisk and I have been. That young man had the audacity to sit in my seat when he first came in and then argue with me about the whole reservation thing before he got up. He was lucky Grillby wasn’t at the bar at the time.” 

“The whole poking thing is wrong the seat well it could be a misunderstanding but I won’t let them near my monsters.”

“Yeah, but I did tell him it was reserved. How many brain cells do you need to not have to understand what a reservation means? He said he wanted to sit there until the person actually came, which is really just his way of saying he wanted to not listen and didn’t have any respect for me until I pointed out I owned the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sadly, these individuals are based off real people.... some people are just that arrogant, ignorant, stupid and just down right selfish and mean...


	29. The 26th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains lemon

“Some beings need more than brain cells to do the right thing. Sans has no brains but he does have a sense of justice and humor.”

“Yes, well apparently the woman that poked Ember was also a little prejudice. Ember told the both of us the woman was asking if she was “normal” the whole time she was poking her.” 

“Great… here I thought… hoped things will slowly get better. I have to remind myself some beings can never change.”

“Sadly, some don’t have enough brain cells to change. Grillby said he’d talk to Sans, I’ll talk to Undyne myself over this in a text.” 

“Mom! Is this fat on the doll?” Astra glanced over to see what she was talking about. She was holding a stuffed rabbit and pointing at its gut. Astra recalled how Jordan and the mother refused to buy the onion rings to make his sister fat…

“She said I am fat and need to lose a little bit…”

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You’re perfectly healthy for your age and no, that isn’t fat on the doll.” 

“Exactly it is fluff. Sweetie your mama and dad made you so perfect.” Toriel wasn’t as good as Astra but she tried her best still.

“I swear to Asgore I will dust that woman if the chance presents itself.” Astra muttered to Toriel.

“Not before I do. She hurt both of my babies now.”

“Heh... I’ll be sure to call you if I trap her. Then you can roast her and I’ll take whatever’s left.”

“With pleasure. With all her fat she will burn nicely.” Astra snickered. It probably wasn’t right to do so, but at this point Astra didn’t care. Humans like that were nothing more than parasites to the rest of the world. Before she forgot, Astra took out her phone to shoot off that text... 

  
  


While this was happening Grillby recalled all that happened to Ember and how he is beyond upset with these humans. Sans was silent the entire time.

“Sans?” Sans just showed the texts and Frisk went quiet herself.

“Oh my Asgore…”

Sans: if this continues. they will face judgement for their crimes. 

Grillby: If they dare touch my daughter I will be their judgement.

Sans: by all means. it’s within the law.

Grillby: I know… but you and Frisk and Astra taught me to be more patient with things like this. 

Sans: patience is one thing. tolerance, that’s a whole different ball park and i don’t have any tolerance for deliberate maliciousness.

Grillby: Can I borrow that soul guard you had for … oh gosh where is Comic?!

Sans: i had a couple more made actually after i gave that one to pap for comic. i’ll send you one.

Grillby: Oh thank goodness I am relieved to hear he has one. I don’t… I don’t want to begin to think of my child dusting or Comic.

Sans: yeah. i don’t even wanna think what would happen if those humans met my nephew. 

Sans flipped through his inventory and attached the extra soul guard onto his text.

Sans: here. 

1 attachment

Grillby: Thanks… keep an eye on Echo. Don’t let those assholes near her or call her anything but special. They already made my daughter feel less than normal.

Sans: yeah. well one of them already did, i had to explain to one of them what it meant to be mates and the guy thought my daughter's eye color was freaky. not to mention he taught her the “f” word... frisk and i weren’t happy.

Grillby: the fuck? Really? 

Sans: yeah. and even after i said we were mates he turned to frisk like i wasn’t there and asked her for her phone number. i wanted to punch the idiot.

Grillby: Wow… you should have been like… Oh I wanted a date hang on let me bone ya hard up the ass...

Sans: pff... omg grillby... 

Sans showed the text to Frisk.

“Really? What does he like lives off you dating others?”

“no, that’s his way of saying I should have shown’ the guy the sharp end of a bone.” 

“Oh!” Frisk reread it and winced.

“Ouch…” She giggled then.

“exactly.”

“He needs it done if he keeps this up.”

“yeah.”

Sans: anyway. the guy apparently had just enough brain cells to admit he didn’t know anything about monsters.

Grillby: Apparently neither does his mom too.

Sans: said he was a bum too... wonder why they came here. i mean, normally humans that visit at least have SOME idea about us and our customs.

Grillby: Should see the sister and mom… they both look like him. Trailer trash is just trash...

Sans: pff... i think that’s an insult to trash. 

Grillby: Who knows. Astra is warning your mother in law.

Sans: good to know. i imagine she’ll tell the captain too... undyne’s already had a reason to stick a spear up one of their arses.

Sans phone went off and it was Toriel.

“hey tori.” 

“I am going to kill those humans for hurting my grandbaby!”

“seems to be a line forming for this. undyne, me... grillby...” 

“That human… woman that starts with a b and ends with a h scratched Ember’s soul!”

“yeah, i heard. just got done talkin’ to grillbz about it.” 

“That is so infuriating! My grandbaby is so sweet and innocent and she asked me if she was FAT can you believe that?”

“takes a special kinda messed up to say that to a kid, let alone hurt ‘em.”

“Oh boy… I am so mad that he accused you of going around bullying!”

“somehow that doesn’t surprise me. the guy was a complete moron, tried to follow us home and i’d had enough stupid after listening to him for five minutes so i turned a corner and lost him.”

“Stupid humans… I mean… oh I don’t mean my babies. That human just unnerved me.”

“No offense taken here!” Astra says in the background.

“I am with Astra at my daycare. Say hi Astra!” Toriel held the phone for Astra

“Hi Astra!” Astra replies, causing everyone to giggle. Including Ember who ran up and yells.

“HI ASTRA!” Astra just laughs.

“You’re too adorable sweetheart.”

“We are all in agreement to be weary of these humans.”

“yup. by the way... i’m curious about something astra.”

“What’s up?”

“did my friend survive his ‘punishment’ from earlier?” 

“Oh, well I haven’t gotten to that yet.”

“What is going on?” Toriel asked curiously. Astra muttered the answer, covering the microphone, she didn’t want the other two to know yet about her “plan” and she knew Toriel would be tickled to learn about what she had in mind. It wasn’t really a punishment, but she didn’t want the other two knowing that.

“So, that’s the whole thing. I have yet to tell Grillby about the news honestly. I think Sans was too distracted at the time to rat me out. So it’ll be a nice surprise.” 

“Hehe I think so too.” Toriel was beyond excited as she dropped the phone to hug Astra.

“Just don’t tell them yet.” Astra chuckled a little, returning the hug. 

“My lips are as sealed as my door to the ruins.”

“Good to know, it’s getting late, I should head back. Come on Ember, your father is probably wondering what’s taking so long.” She scooped up her daughter and waved to Toriel before heading back to the restaurant.  He was waiting for them to return. He was more or less worried that Ember could get hurt.

“Sorry that took so long, Sans called while we were there so it ended up being longer than I had originally thought.” 

“It is fine. I got something for you sweetie. It might feel weird but it should keep you safe from those poking witches okay?” Ember looked at her mom nervously.

“Oh that sounds neat doesn’t it?” Astra was all for that. Ember nodded, feeling a little better as Grillby summoned Ember’s soul and encased it with what looked like a plastic see through ball.

“Is that a ball dad?”

“Hehe… it looks like it but watch.” Grillby presses the button on top and it seemed the shell fitted around the soul, protecting it. Astra seemed interested herself, she’d never seen anything like it.

“That’s definitely cool.” 

“It is... it will keep you safe.” Grillby felt a little helpless as he thought back, but he returned the soul to her.

“Let’s get you ready for bed, I’ll read your story tonight.”

“Ooohhh! Robin Hood!”

“Heh, alright.” She went upstairs to the child’s room to read the story. When she was done and had tucked her in for the evening she headed to her own bedroom. This was going to be priceless...  Grillby was cleaning up in the living room and had some tea brewing when Astra joined up when she realized he wasn’t in the bedroom.

“Now that’s done, I still have to finish what I said before.” 

“Are you okay? I mean… they were jerks but earlier I wasn’t much better.” Grillby says coming over and taking her hand gently into his.

“I’m fine dear. Though I’ve had plenty of time to think about things.”

“Like?”

“I’ve decided that it’s fitting that you get to change the first diaper.”

“Wait… what? Ember is out… of… di-“ It was starting to click and the moment it did he pulled her close for a loving kiss. 

“No fooling? This is happening?”

“I found out a couple days ago myself. Went to Alphys to confirm.”

“This is amazing. My beautiful angel having another beautiful angel. I am so blessed. I don’t know what I did to deserve for you to fall into my arms years ago but I am willing to do it over and over again to be with you.” 

“Me too.” Grillby picked her up bridal style.

“No more walking for you. You are carrying precious cargo now.” Astra giggled, nuzzling into her mate. He was beyond happy as his flames turned a bluish red. He couldn’t wait to meet his newest member of the family.

“Boy or girl? Oh they will be so amazing! I hope they have your looks and brains and oh just give me the works!” Astra chuckled, he’d done this with Ember too. She found it adorable. He took her to bed and kissed her lovingly and as he discarded her clothes, and showered every piece of her body with kisses, he kept reminding her how precious she was to him. She never had reason to doubt as she held him close; he had been everything she’d always needed but had never known it until after they’d met. Life had its uncertainties, but this was never truly one for her as her soul was warmed from his love. 

“You know what… I think we should build a place separate from the bar. Close enough I can walk but far enough away that we don’t have to worry about our kids ever being in the same situation ever again.”

“Seems like a good idea to me.”

“That BITCH… sorry I am still smokin' mad about that being touching my daughter.”

“I know, it’s going to be a while before I cool down about it either.” 

“You, Ember… and now…” He rubbed her metal plated stomach gently.

“are everything to me.”

“I feel the same about you, her and our new addition.”

“May I tell some of the monsters or better yet would you like to tell them?”

“You can tell anyone you like, I just wanted you to be the next to know. Made Alphys promise to not tell anyone else until I told you.”

“How did you make her keep that promise? Did you have to throw several anime at her?” 

“Heh, nah. I told her if she didn’t I’d replace her copy of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie with the sequel.” She chuckled.

“Pfff… nice. I knew I picked you, for other than that sexy body, for a reason. It is for that sexy brain as well.” He flirted as he pressed his non-existent lips against her cheek. She flushed a little. She’d never really actually do something like that, but Alphys didn’t know that... Out of all the monsters she knew, Alphys probably found her personality the most terrifying since she’d been the last monster who had been around her for any length of time before her trek to the castle.

“Why don’t we tell her first but… I think we should do so in a prankish kind of way. I say we buy a season of that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie the sequel and put a note in there telling you are pregnant.” Astra laughed.

“We’d have to cover the part that says it’s the sequel, she’d toss it otherwise; she really does hate that sequel.”

“Haha… probably. It probably says it is a mewquel…” She chuckled.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never seen the anime myself.”

“Same but I figured with a title like that it sounds like something they would put on the dvd.” 

“You’re probably not wrong there, it does sound like something that might be on the cover.”

“I will ask Sans tomorrow to help with the house project and the prank on Alphys BUT for now… I need to pamper my lovely mate.” He kissed her loving as they made love to each other all night long.

The next day Sans got a phone call from Grillby.

“Will you come over for a moment? I need a favor.” 

“sure.” Sans kissed his own mate and child goodbye before he headed over to Grillby’s. There was a small envelope on the door and it had Sans’ name on it. 

Inside was a message

Sans, 

Let my mate surprise you with the news… don’t tell her you already know. 

From one mate to another. Thank you.

Sans chuckled a little at this and stuck the note into his phone before he went inside.  Grillby was setting up as Astra was sitting in her usual spot with Ember on her lap. She just got done reading her story and Ember started to yawn getting ready for a nap.

“heya.” He wasn’t sure what the note had meant until he got close and noticed it.

“Uncle SANS!” Ember jumped off her mom’s lap and ran over to hug Sans.

“heh, hi there. you’re gettin’ big. you’re gonna be tall as me soon.” He said as he hugged her.

“Nuh uh… you are getting smaller!” 

“heh, doesn’t work like that squirt.” Astra chuckled.

“You going to show me a magic trick Uncle Sans? Upside down trick! Upside down trick!” 

“heh, okay, okay. hold still.” She looked like a miniature flaming statue as put both arms close to her side. He chuckled and gently grasped her in his magic floating her up and turning her upside down. Which of course made her flames shift the other direction so it was like her “hair” went out.

“Hehe Mom! Dad! CAN YOU SEE ME!?! I AM FLYING… BACKWARDS!” Grillby chuckled.

“Yup, I can see that.” Astra agreed.

“Who needs those fancy amusement parks humans have when you have a Uncle Sans? Eh?” Grillby says as the little girl was giggling like there was nothing funnier or better in the world than this moment.

“Indeed.” Astra chuckled as she watched Sans “fly” her daughter about before setting her back down again.

“so you said there was something you wanted me here for?”

“Yes, well we wanted you and Ember to be the first to know that Ember is going to be a big sister.”

“congrats you two.”

“I AM GOING TO BE SUPER TALL! Right mom?”

“Not that kind of being big sweetheart. Hehe… we also wanted to talk to you if you would want to help me build a separate building so that… THAT incident doesn’t happen again and pull a small prank on Alphys.” 

“heh, sure pal. i’m for both of those.” 

“Heh, yes you are Ember, but what I mean is that you’re going to have a sibling.” 

“Yeah you said there will be a small version of me so that means I will be tall right?”

“Well, yes and no dear.”

“Oh… Where is Aunt Frisk and why can’t we just stay here. I like it here. Everyone is nice!” Grillby couldn’t explain to his young daughter how close she was to getting dusted by that wicked woman. He glanced over at Astra and went over to pick Ember up.

“If you have your own place with your mom though you will be able to have your toys in a safe place and I don’t have to worry that someone will steal you away for being too cute.” The girl giggled.

“Dad I am not THAT cute.” 

“You don’t know your own cuteness.” Astra says, backing her mate up.

“Am I that cute?” She leaned back so her top half was upside down to look at Sans. Her flames dancing with a mixture of colors as her emotions were everywhere. 

“ ‘course ya are. your dad’s gonna have quite the job beatin’ off all the monsters when you get older cuz you’re so cute.”

“Hehe… Daddy you aren’t mean though. Mom says I am… uhh… his princess?” Grillby’s flames turned a bright pink as she was so right. In his eyes she could do no wrong.

“heh, yeah i could see that. but every princess got to have someone who protects her ya know.”

“That… woah!” She lifted her head quickly and it caused her to be light headed. Her flames disappeared and for a moment she looked actually human, a bald one, as Grillby steadied her. 

“Heh, you have to watch that; gravity can do funny things if you’re upside down too long.” Her flames engulfed her again as she laughed. 

“BUT IT IS FUN!” 

“Sans, I will need your help when she is a teen… oh lordy lord.” 

“I’ll do what i can... and try to make sure my own doesn’t come knockin’ too soon.”

“Hehe… I forgot for a moment you had a little one. So did… Paps or dear lord we need to hide you now.” 

“heh, yeah... there’s comic too. didn’t consider a long distance relationship.” 

“Heh, why don’t we not worry about that until she’s twelve.” 

“Right! I am mating my dad!” She said defiantly and Grillby’s flames were red as nuzzled her face.

“Heh, I don’t think so little angel.”

“I don’t know she is a cutie… I think I can fall for her.” Grillby joked.

“I get first dibs.” Astra says with a chuckle.

“We can share mom!” 

“We’ll see how you feel about that in about ten to fifteen years.” 

“Let me have this moment…” Grillby says knowing in 10-15 from now she will be defiant and running off being the monster she is meant to be. He was just enjoying being the apple of her eye.

“Only a moment?” Astra joked lightly.

“We all know that she has me wrapped up in her finger and so do you...and the new baby…” Ember looked at her fingers and at him.

“I don’t get it. I am not wrapped in your fingers.”

“Heh, you’ll understand when you’re older angel.” Grillby brought over Ember to Astra and reluctantly let her move into her mother’s arms as he wanted to talk to Sans about blueprints and the prank more.

“We want to build a house but first I was wondering if you can, by any chance, find that Mew mew anime dvd sequel for Alphys. We are going to replace the dvd with the one we made saying that Astra is pregnant. Will you help us?”

“nice. yeah, i’ll help. heh, i bet frisk’ll wanna help too if she can.”

“That will be great. How are you two doing?” 

“keepin’ busy. our little flower is definitely keepin’ us on the go.”

“Tell me if I am crossing a line or not but… you guys had problems having a kid didn’t you?” 

“most of our problems were nerves and doubts, but yeah. the magic didn’t catch the first several times. we’re not sure why.”

“That bites… are you sure she wanted to have a kid? You know how it is with that…” 

“it wasn’t that. she was the one who asked if i did.”

“Did you?” 

“now what kinda question is that?” 

“What? I wouldn’t blame you. You raised your brother like he was your own.”

“yeah, and i enjoyed doing it even if it was hard sometimes and i knew things would be a lot smoother raisin’ my own than it was raisin’ pap. i had a few doubts, and i know she had some more major ones, but it’s not an issue of whether or not we wanted a kid. even al couldn’t figure it out after several tests.” 

“Hmm… well… today is her birthday. Going to do anything special today?” 

“sorta. paps is watchin’ echo for us this year so we can have the evening to ourselves. i’ve a few things planned that i’ll probably put into motion later. speaking of... did astra ever tell you when hers is? she and i never really got back to topics on her after that one incident.” 

“About her birthday? That is our secret.”

“why is that?” Grillby made a gesture like his lips are sealed.

“so you can’t even tell me  _ why _ she doesn’t want anyone else knowing?” 

“Sans, some things are just not meant to be known.”

“well i won’t bug you about it, but i still don’t get why something simple like that wouldn’t be shared. what could be so bad?” Of course he wouldn’t know the reason was she simply didn’t wish to be reminded of past years, which hadn’t been particularly happy for her.

“Look bud...it is like that flower to you… what it’s name Flowey? That is some information to her. Please as my best friend don’t ask again.” 

“i won’t.”  _ that bad? well, i trust he knows what he’s talking about. i keep my word at least. i’ll just have to wait until she decides to tell me herself. _

  
Frisk heard a knock at the door and she went up to it. Papyrus was there and so was… Jordan… 

“Open Up! Sans Is In So Much Trouble!” 

“Papyrus what in the world is going on?” Frisk asks as Papyrus knocks the door in, scaring Echo as she started to cry. Frisk picked up Echo as Jordan whispers something to Papyrus and he gave him a weird look. Other than being a partner as captain for the Royal army his duties were also as a police officer on the surface. 

“Well… Okay… Frisk You Are Under Arrest. I Will Contact Sans When We Get To Jail So He Can Also Get Arrested… We Will Watch Your Baby.” Frisk couldn’t believe what she was hearing but the last thing she wanted to do was cause problems for Papyrus so she packed up some baby goods and followed Papyrus with Echo.

“It is okay… daddy will make sure everything will be okay.” She whispered to Echo. 

After some time helping Grillby with the blueprints, Sans headed home. On the door was an official notice that the police had arrived and demanded Sans to go to the police station. Papyrus added a note saying that  'Hey I will watch Echo since Frisk is arrested too.'

“the fuck is this?” Sans muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and called his brother.

“the hell is going on?” He asks the moment his brother picks up, he usually never swore, to say he would meant he was pretty ticked off.

“Excuse Me? But I Am Following Orders And Your Daughter Is Fine She Is With Me At The Station.” 

“answer the question papyrus.”

“A Victim Came To Me And Said You And Frisk Both Harassed And Hurt A Human.” 

“let me guess... male, brown hair...”

“You Know I Can’t Tell You That.” 

“in other words that dipshit that insulted me and your sister by trying to pick her up  _ in front of me _ after i said we were mates... is trying to get us on harassing him even after his mother hurt your niece.” There was no questioning just how pissed off Sans was.

“I Am Unaware Of These Accusations But I Did My Job Sans…” 

“well, you know it now. i’m going to fetch my mate. maybe do something about the trash in this town while i’m at it.” He hung up.

“Sans…” Papyrus ran over to Frisk’s cell and went inside to grab her hand.

“Hey OW! What the hell?” Frisk yelled at Papyrus.

“Trust Me, I Am Doing This For Justice.” 

Sans ducked into his house and pulled out the robes. That little shit was on his list first.  Jordan and his family were chatting when Cindy had to comment.

“So that bitch Toriel said my daughter couldn’t join the daycare because my child is human… what the fuck…” 

**“you really have a lot of nerve insulting royalty like that.”**

“Oh look at this guy… who are you the grim reaper?” Jordan joked as the others laughed.

**“good guess.”** With a mirthless laugh Jordan was slammed into the floor.

“What the fuck? That is my baby you just slammed into the floor.” 

**“shut your mouth woman. i am the judge and your “baby” has trespassed on several laws today.”**

“You can’t talk to me like that!” She picked up her purse and whacked him over the head over and over again.  The woman was sent flying backwards and slammed into the wall. He looked over, one eye eerily glowing beneath the hood. The other one was calling the police. 

**“i am the law. you filth.”** A bone smashed the cell phone before she could complete the call, cleaving the thing in two without hitting her. He turned his attention back to Jordan then.

**“things like you give humans a bad name. you’re even lazier than the comedian. can’t be bothered to do the simplest of things for yourself. you’re disgusting and to top it off, you’ve made trouble for someone close to me just because you think you have a right.”**

“You have a boner for him or something?” 

**“that your last words? figures you have nothing good to say.”**

“Filthy bitch… what did she say? I fucking touched her? She is too disgusting for my big ass di-”  A bone slammed into his gut. And he approached Jordan with an eerie grin, one hand around the other’s neck, keeping him from speaking further even as Jordan realized far too late who exactly he was dealing with.

**“she’s too good for the likes of you. burn in hell you dirty scum.”** He snapped the other’s neck, yanked out his soul and shattered it.

“My baby… you murdered him!” The other already ran out the room as the mother mourned the loss of her baby. 

**“murder? nah... that would imply he’s** **_innocent_ ** **. you don’t get it, do you? you came here without knowing how things work. we monsters aren’t your fucking slaves. we don’t have to put up with the filth you spill from your mouths, especially if you decide to do it to those we hold dear... ancient laws give me right of kill. you have no say except to hope that you aren’t next and that if you are, you can try and beg for mercy from facing your own judgement.”** He was done here. He moved out of the room and shortcut to the station. 

Papyrus was in his station, looking pretty smug as he felt he did the right thing.  Sans headed past his brother, not saying anything, he didn’t want to talk to him at the moment - let alone unnerve him - but he wasn’t heading for the cells just yet. He was going straight to the top. Undyne was playing darts bored as heck. When Sans walked in.

**“captain.”**

“Yes, Judge… whatsup?” She said in the same tone of unamused and bored tone.

**“little matter to clear up. and there’s a body too.”**

“Hang on…” Undyne interrupted him and hit a button a bit of whining sound was heard as the room became soundproof.

“Okay it is safe what the hell is going on? You have a warrant for your head you know?” 

“yup. that body i mentioned decided to pitch a complaint because he didn’t like that i had to teach him that a  _ mate _ is for life... pretty standard conversation with a dumb human who doesn’t get our customs. of course he couldn’t just say what it really was about and instead decided to exaggerate and got pap involved.”

“Gotcha… by the way Paps stuck your mate into an anti magic cell… He thought you might shortcut and take her out there.” 

“of course he did because i might have. i saw that smug look... at least until he caught sight of me.”

“You think the other humans will cause us trouble?” Undyne said standing up.

“dunno. the younger female was scared to the point she ran off... i gave a pretty heavy warning to the one who was responsible for hurting echo... if she’s that stupid, she deserves what she gets. not to mention she had the gall to insult our queen just as i made the ‘house call’ too. i coulda brought her with me on that charge alone for lock up... but i just left her with the body instead. i destroyed a cell phone so paps wouldn’t be called down during the judgement. not that i think he’d have interfered, but you know i don’t really think he needs to see something like that. the prick went down insulting frisk... so i had right to the kill on several levels.”

“Sans, I am usually the type to join on the hype train… but you need to calm down. You pregnant or something?” 

“... dunno, possible. in which case it’s a wonder i didn’t just snap the guy’s neck when he first tried moving in on frisk.”

“I feel ya buddy. I will get this all sorted out. I will try to convince Paps to let Frisk go. He has it in his head that she should go to court… he … is so pure you know?” 

“yeah, well it was a false claim. telling him he was lied to should be enough but i know you know him well enough to handle this without interference from me.”

“I will say that… but don’t snap at him. He usually doesn’t go around arresting beings.” 

“i don’t plan on it. i know he doesn’t do anything but his job... i wasn’t happy when i called and i was a bit... on edge, especially considering today’s her birthday. i think that’s what ticked me off the most. of all the days for something like this to happen.”

“I can understand but the guy is dead and if you are carrying… this is bad for the baby. I should know.” Undyne was carrying herself. 

“heh, yeah. speaking of, how’s that coming along? al’s not driving you nuts yet is she?” 

“Soon… I am taking enough natural supplements that I think I can poop them out in pills now…”  Sans laughed.

“i’ll stop by al’s then and get checked out just to make sure i’m not carrying.”

“Feeling better? I am trying to stay… calm, do I sound calm?” 

“yeah. you got that down pretty well, if i didn’t know better i’d say you were gunning for my job.” He jokes.

“Heh, no… but I do know a monster who might be. I will have to introduce you two sometime. MK is becoming quite a good little police officer and has a good head on his shoulders.” 

“mk huh? i vaguely remember him when he was in stripes. ran around snowdin and got himself into all sorts of trouble following you around if i recall right.” 

“He says that is what taught him right from wrong and he relates to the kids who make mistakes. That is why I think in the future he would be a decent Judge, not now but… later on.” 

“i’ll keep that in mind for when the time comes. i imagine it won’t be too long now before i need to retire from the position anyway and let a younger monster without obligations take over.”

“Well to be honest… the humans probably won’t allow it to exist, they don’t like our way of justice.” 

“like it or not, not like they can do anything about it. the position has always been one of order and justice. of serving the crown to the highest capacity. they don’t get to have a say, especially not after they sealed us away for one petty human’s fears.” 

“We will talk about that later… go get your mate. I need to throw up for the millionth time.” 

“yikes.”

“Yeah sorry for the image but-” She made a gagging sound before grabbing the trash can.  Sans moved out of the way, he wasn’t going to interrupt her honestly. He left the room with a wave, wincing slightly. He hoped that if he  _ was _ carrying he’d skip that... He headed off towards the cells this time.  Near the end was the cells for serious offenders and the magic cells. Papyrus was over there looking at the one cell nervously. He turned to face the Judge.

“Uhh… Nothing To See Here Judge. She Is Just Inspecting The Cells… Please… Don’t Punish Her. She Is My Sister… She Is My Best Friend And A Mate To My Brother.” 

**“i’m not here to punish her. i’m here to fetch her.”** Papyrus hesitantly pushed the button to turn off the barrier and opened the door. Inside Frisk was pacing and the moment the door open Frisk came to the door.

**“frisk.”**

“S-Judge?” 

**“sorry about the inconvenience.”**

“It is okay… where is Echo? Is Echo okay?” Papyrus nodded as he points towards Echo who was playing with prisoners. Frisk’s eyes became huge as she ran towards her baby.

**“you do a good job, you know, but you really shouldn’t worry a mother like that by putting her baby with strange monsters.”**

“But They Said They Wouldn’t Hurt Her.” 

**“you also shouldn’t take every word you hear as true. the captain is dealing with the paperwork over the report of what happened.”**

“Give me MY BABY!” Frisk yelled at the monsters as they held Echo away from her like keep away. All of a sudden Frisk pulled out a sword out of her chest.

“NOW!!” Sans sighed a little.

**“and that is why you don’t do that.”** He said to Papyrus.

“HEY NO WEAPONS IN PRISON!” Frisk was trying to stab them as they used the baby as a shield. Sans’ magic caught Echo’s soul and tugged her out of the prisoner’s grasp as he walked over to Frisk.

**“now that’s just down right dirty. using the innocent as a shield.”**

“My baby!” Frisk dropped the sword and it dissipated as she reached for her child.  Sans set Echo into Frisk’s arms. The moment Echo was in her arms she nuzzled against her, shedding a few tears.

**“even human mothers are nasty pieces of work when it comes to their kids papyrus.”**

“Human Mothers Are Nasty Pieces Of Work Got IT!” Papyrus wrote that part in his notebook.

**“only if you threaten their children or try to keep them apart, not in general.”**

“Oh, Hang On… Threaten Their Children In General.” Well, that was close enough.

“Sa- Judge can you take me home?” Frisk was tired and she didn’t want to be there longer than she had to. One prisoner smacked her ass and she moved away glaring at him.

**“of course. let’s be on our way.”** The offender yelped, a bone in the offending hand.

**“really? i’ve already dealt with one pervert today, you askin’ to be next?”**

“What I can’t help but a sweet juicy ass screams… SQUEEZE ME…” 

**“yes you can. it’s called self restraint. keep it up and you’ll be talking to me personally in the next 48 hours.”**

“Yeah if I had that I wouldn’t be sitting in prison now would I?” 

**“would you?”** Sans replied back before following Frisk out. He was pretty sure humans thought there was a special place in hell for those types and he sure hoped there was. When they were out of sight he shortcut them both home and he pulled off the robes when they landed in the living room. It was only then that he noticed he had a bit of blood on the robes. Well crap. He put it into the phone. Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans after she safely settled Echo in her crib. 

“I was so scared. Those… beings they… said some disgusting things…” He wrapped his arms around her.

“i’m sorry this happened sweetheart, but you won’t have to worry about this again. i got it sorted out.”

“W-what happened with whatever… did you go visit Grillby?” Frisk asked moving back a bit and taking a seat. She was still trying to absorb all that had happened to her. Frisk rubbed her arms felt a little loss. 

“yeah, i did.” He decided that perhaps tonight was better keeping the family together and push back his plans a little for the whole celebration. Frisk seemed too on edge for this and he didn’t blame her. It couldn’t have been a fun experience, especially not if Papyrus had been involved; that just made it worse. So he texted his brother about pushing it back.

Papyrus: All Right… I Told The Judge Not To Punish Her. I Am Sorry About Today.

Sans: she’s too shaken by what happened today. you were just doin’ your job, but she probably is hurtin’ from it regardless cuz you’re her brother and i can’t imagine honestly what she felt having to face that.

“So… I am going to bed…” Frisk muttered. She didn’t feel special nor did she want to celebrate anything. Sans understood and wasn’t going to push her. Frisk crawled into bed and waited for the next day to arrive. He settled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

“I think birthdays suck…” Frisk muttered. The next day Frisk got up and did her daily chores. She often volunteers at the day care and since her job as the librarian job doesn’t need someone making new copies of old books. Though copies of her own book were there too. Her book did pretty decent but she got a lot of questions on her past and she didn’t like those questions very much. Sans wasn’t sure what to do to help her get over what happened, but he did his best to make things easier.

Frisk came home that evening and made supper.  _ Usual routine. That is a good thing right? That is normal… that is good… Normal is good…  _ Frisk thought to herself as she fed Echo and set the table. This is what everyone does, the same thing over and over again. Was the highlight of her elder years be that she got arrested? That sucked... After about a week or so of normality, Sans decided he’d at least pitch the idea and see what she had to say. So, when supper came around he spoke up.

“i was thinkin’ we might spend a day together. what do you think?” 

“Sure… what is the plan… Hang out with Papyrus and Mettaton?” 

“i meant more like just the two of us.”

“Really? That is different. That can be nice.” She sat at the table. For some reason she had a hard time believing it will happen though as it always seems that something interrupts their plans. The only good that has been going for her was Echo. 

“yeah, i thought so too. so i asked astra if she’d watch echo tomorrow.” Frisk nods and finishes her supper and resumed the usual routine she has come accustomed to. 

The next day Frisk got up and started her usual routine. Kissing Sans’ forehead and getting Echo breakfast.  Sans shifted and yawned, as she was feeding their child his phone’s alarm went off. He shut it off and got out of bed. He took a shower and dressed then packed a few things into a bag. He then went to the kitchen.

“Okay Echo… now to make me and dad’s breakfast…” Frisk says settling Echo into a high chair.

“morning.” Echo babbles at her father who kisses her forehead.

“that’s one angel.”

“Morning. Coffee?”

“nah, i’m good, but thanks.” He pulled her in for a loving kiss. She was caught off guard by that. 

“now i got both my angels.” She flushed a little and began to make breakfast.

“D-don’t tell me y-you are stealing Grillby’s flirts are you?” 

“nah. i don’t need to steal ‘em.”

“Anyway here is your breakfast…. It is the usual hash browns, eggs, and sausage with ketchup.” 

“thanks sweetheart.” Frisk settled down at the table with her own breakfast and sipped her coffee. 

“So… what do you have planned today?” 

“that’s a bit of a surprise.” 

“Uhuh…” Frisk nodded as she wasn’t going to raise her hopes up for nothing. Just as breakfast was finished there was a knock on the front door.

“that’s probably astra.” 

“Oh? Okay I will be in here with Echo.” Her faith that they will be going on this trip was nil to none. Sans went to the door.

“morning astra.”

“Good morning Sans. I’m not too early am I?”

“nah. right on time. i made sure to pack some of her favorite things for ya.”

“Thanks.” He handed off the bag and the two went into the kitchen.

“Good morning Frisk, Echo.” 

“Morning Astra… so what is up? How is Ember? Let me guess someone is sick?” Echo babbled along as if there was not a care in the world.

“Oh where are my manners… congratulations on the upcoming baby. Sans told me the other day. I hope they turn out just as wonderful as you and Astra and Ember are.” 

“Thank you, but as far as I know no one is sick.”

“Oh… okay then…Want some breakfast?” Frisk was a little surprised as she expected something to happen soon.

“I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I’m just here to pick up Echo. Ember’s been looking forward to having a day to play with her cousin.” 

  
“I guess I should pack something for her hen.” Frisk got up but Sans was already ahead of this game.

“i did that earlier hun before i came in.”

“So… I g-guess we are ready for our… thing…” Frisk shrugged unsure what the heck was going on.

“yup.” Astra picked up Echo.

“Hey there Echo, Ember’s been excited to play with you.” She smiled then looked over at the two.

“You two have a good day.” 

“i’m sure we will, thanks for watching her.”

“No problem.” Frisk followed kinda in shock and was waiting for pigs to fly over head. 

“Can you give me some clue what is going on?” She asked feeling so lost. 

“relax hun, it’s just a day for relaxing with each other.” He wrapped his arms around her gently. He shortcut them to a room he’d had reserved at a local spa. It had a bed, soothing music in the background, a hot tub, some massage chairs and lotions scattered around as well as scented candles.

“and a bit of pampering too.”

“Where are we?” Frisk looked around unsure where they were. 

“Sorry, I been… a little on my toes… between your Judge job and every other job… I am so used to everything going to hell in a snail shell… scratch that I found out that isn’t the right way of saying that saying… hell in a handbasket.”

“i understand. we’re at one of metta’s resorts.”

“Ahh... “ Frisk walked around and looked at the items. 

“So is someone going to massage us or… is this some sort of love hotel like in those mangas Alphys has.” 

“love hotel?”

“Yeah it is a place you rent for a couple of hours so you can have sex. It is popular in Japan apparently.”

“huh, i had no idea. but no, this place isn’t like that. it’s more like a luxury hotel sorta thing where you can visit different spa places at your leisure.”

“Will we be together or… you have some place to go?” 

“i’m spending the day with ya hun. pretty sure the rest of the world can wait for 24 hours.”

“You sure? It seems every time we have time alone… shit hits the fan.” 

“yeah, i’m sure.” He went over to one of the chairs and picked up what looked like a booklet that was in the side pocket on the chair. He walked back over with the booklet.

“this is a list of some of the stuff outside the room.” 

“So what do you think we should do?” 

“hmmm, i think we should look through this first and see if anything appeals to us. i haven’t exactly been to a place like this before.”

“D-do you t-think… I am sorry… I am just a little emotional… I don’t mean to have a breakdown…” She wiped her eyes as she took the pamphlet just to look at it. 

“Massage is good… let’s do t-that.” 

“alright. they also have a range of food here too for when we get hungry.” He made note of the room and headed out. She followed slowly behind.

“You know this is probably the other highlight…” 

“of what exactly?” 

“Let’s be honest… my life is boring…” 

“hmmm, well repetition does that.”

“Yeah… but Astra… okay yeah stop comparing my life. Gotcha alright…” Frisk just walked into a glass door not paying attention.

“you okay?” He’d stopped when she’d run into the glass door instead of going around it.

“NO! NO I AM NOT… I am sad… I feel like I accomplished nothing in my life. The only time I am happy is when everyone is together and that barely happens anymore… I am just… selfish and there is a voice in my head constantly telling me that all I will ever be is what I am right now… just a selfish little …” That is what she wanted to say but she just nodded. She follows him. She just wants to be happy. Was that such a weird request? He gently took her hand and kissed it, he did not know why she was tense, but he knew that she needed a day to relax.  There were mud baths coming up and there were private mud baths for monsters in heat.

“Want to-if you want…”

“yeah, i’ll go with you.” She took the lead and was about to go into the section for privacy but lost her nerve.

“I will go change…” Frisk let go of Sans’ hand. Sans went to one of the other stations to change as well. She changed into a blue bikini with bones.

“Is.. this okay?” He had a pair of blue shorts with white bones.

“heh, we match.” He chuckled a bit.

“you look sans-ational sweetheart.” Sans took her hand and took her to the heat room.

“Sans, this is for monsters in heat… aren’t we going to get into trouble?” 

“nah.”

“O-okay…” Frisk followed Sans. 

“just get comfortable.” He said after he led her to one of the cushioned tables.

“Will anyone come in here?” 

“not unless they’re stupid or have a death wish.” Frisk reached behind her back and took off her top. 

“I need to tell you something Sans.” That wasn’t quite what he’d meant when he’d said get comfortable, but she had his attention and he wasn’t going to complain.

“i’m all ears.”

“I love you and… well… I think I am suffering from depression. You hate me?”

“no. i love you sweetheart.” He settled next to her, just behind her a little to lightly rub her shoulders.

“i just want to help, but i’m not entirely sure how.” 

“I know. I think I am going to talk to Alphys about this but… the surface made me realize how much I lack. I know I am not supposed to compare myself but… I can’t help myself.” 

“yeah, it’s easier said than done. i know. i think it’s something everyone does at some point in their life, but none of us should because we have different talents and abilities.” 

“I know and on top of it. It feels like you are always gone. I knew that going into this relationship that would be days I probably see you moments at a time and so I tried to be supportive. Becoming a mother though and not that I am complaining because I love Echo heart and soul and she is the best thing in the world to me. I wish I could find something that I can do to make me feel different. Does that make sense?” 

“i think so. this latest set of events that has everyone tense... grillby was thinking about building a place that would only be accessible to monsters and whoever else was cleared. maybe you could help with that after we get the place built. a sort of safe zone for our kids away from other humans who might accidentally hurt them.” 

“That would be nice. I would umm… like to discuss maybe in the future having a second baby but I feel like I would be copying Astra. I feel like I do that often.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with wanting a second child or even a third. that’s not copying anyone hun, that’s just your own wishes that just happen to appear around the same time. i know you aren’t copying her.” His hands lightly massaged her neck and the base of her skull as he spoke. Prodding the muscles to relax.

“Thank you... for today… I am sorry I haven’t been myself lately. The prison was taxing and they said some gross things… It was awful.” He sighed.

“i don’t know what my brother was thinking putting you anywhere near any of those others. he should have known better than that. i know prision isn’t nice but males and females aren’t supposed to mix for a reason.”

“Amen, anyway… I should return the massage.”

“don’t worry about that yet, i’m enjoying pampering my angel.” He got off the table and guided her onto it so he could perform a more thorough one.

“What are you up to?” He’d settled himself over her on the table to run his hands down her back with a soft purr. 

“just pampering you.” He seemed to have some idea of what he was doing even if he wasn’t a professional. A soft moan left her as she relaxed into his touch. 

“T-this… feels so g-good…” 

“i’m doing something right then.” He said as he worked his way down her back. She moaned slightly more... He licked his teeth subconsciously, he was enjoying this. 

“You are so gentle… you are so patient and kind… and I love you.” 

“nothing but the best for my angel.” He purrs as he shifted to massage first one arm and then the other, including her hands.

“You know… I imagine they have employees here… you can be enjoying a massage too.” She felt guilty talking about his free day just to have him massage her.

“You can also… ummm… massage the front too…” 

“impatient are we?” He teased a little as he slid his hands along her thighs next.

“Well I always was the impatient type.” Frisk chuckled. He chuckled a little and worked his way up her thighs. 

“That feels ... you are teasing…” She moaned as she shivered at his touch.

“i know.” He chuckled a little, he was enjoying teasing her. 

“Sans…” Her voice was seductive as she moaned his name. It sent shivers through him.

  
“hmm?” He said, his fingers lightly tracing her thighs near her core but not touching it.

“T-tease…” She shivered at his touch. Her bikini bottom was still on still but two can play at this game. Frisk reached over and grabbed the front of his pelvis. He shivered, using a little bit of magic to shift them both, flipping her over so he could kiss her lovingly. She returned the gesture and held him close.

“Why are you so amazing?” Frisk muttered into the kiss.

“How did I get so lucky?” 

“i wonder the same thing every time i get to wake up to you... such a beautiful angel...” 

“You know you can do better than… sorry that is my head not reality…” She smiled a little feeling guilty that the thoughts came to her. 

“Should we try the mud bath or… would you like to…” She glanced at him as he was already on top of her. 

“hmm, you know i think i can.” He nipped at her neck.

“Think you can wh-wha… fuck… that feels good. We haven’t… been… like this for a long time...” 

“too long.” He murmured as he trailed the nips further down, lightly teasing her skin with the nips and his tongue. She moaned as she kissed his neck. Frisk arched into him; his fingers lightly teased one breast as he teased the other with his tongue.

“Sans… fuck… “ Frisk rubbed his chest before letting her hand slip into his shorts to rub his pelvis. He groaned.

“frisk...” He shivered in pleasure at the touch. She began to rub harder against his pelvis. He groaned, shifting to rid them both of the last material between them before kissing her heatedly. She returned the heated kiss and she continued to rub his pelvic harder and faster. He arched into the touch, groaning into the kiss.

“I love you…” She whimpered as she kissed him heatedly. She could feel his member and all she wanted to do was make him feel good. He trailed heated kisses along her neck. 

“Door l-locked?” Frisk asked as she arched into him. She wanted him now… more than ever before and she didn’t want anyone interrupting. 

“of course, magic lock for heat rooms.” He purred, rubbing his member lightly along her thigh near her core teasingly.

“I want another kid Sans… fuck… I should stop yelling random stuff… but I do… and yeah…”

“we should get to work on that then.” He purred before sliding into her. She moaned deeply as she felt him inside her. Arching her back while trying to grip the sides of the massage table. He kissed her heatedly as he began to thrust into her, groaning into the kiss. Her breathing began to pick up as he continued to thrust into her harder and faster. Her mind was unable to process anything else but the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. She kissed any body part she could. He purred as he nipped at her neck, the pleasure surging through him; the sound of her pleasure egging him on. 

“Fuck… oh Sans!” She cries out in pleasure as her womanhood tightened around his member. Her head tilted back as she arched up into him as her breasts jiggled back and forth from the force of every thrust. He thrust in a couple more times before his climax over took him as well. He rested against her, panting a little for a breath he didn’t really need. 

“Fuck… I needed that…” She felt at ease for the first time in a long time. He nuzzled against her.

“i think we both needed this.”

“Do you think… probably not…” She knew her odds. She was lucky enough to get Echo but another… she doubted it.

“i dunno. once i get a bit of recovery time i’ll check us out.”

“Okay… we could go back to our room… maybe? Might be a tad bit more comfortable.”

“yeah.” Sans shortcut them to the bedroom. Frisk and Sans slept for an hour letting both of them get the well deserved rest they needed. Even after Sans woke up he wasn’t inclined to move. He was too comfortable. 

“Sans... you awake?” Frisk asked in a soft tired tone.

“mmhmm.”

“Are... you scared like me?”

“about what exactly?” 

“What if… I am broken inside? What if Echo is the only one we have? I mean… even Echo… didn’t come easy to us...” 

“no she didn’t. but i don’t think you’re broken.”

“C-can you check… please?” She tried not to raise her hopes too high for them to crash and with them her hope. 


	30. A Reason to Use It

“yeah.” He checked his soul first. There wasn’t anything there, so he put the soul back then shifted a little to the side to summon her soul next. It wasn’t immediately apparent, the tiny speck was trying to hide on the opposite side so Sans didn’t see it first.

“Nothing right?... Yeah… thought so too…” The little speck moves.

“It is okay Sans. Maybe we should just count our blessings with Echo. We can always adopt…” The speck shift to peek over the top of her soul.

“yeah, we could a- ... what was that?” The speck darted back behind her soul again.

“What was what?” Frisk asked him glancing at him unsure what the heck was going on.

“i thought i saw something move.”

“Hang on… I t-thought I saw something move too but it could be my contacts are dirty or something…” The tiny speck floats over to one side.

“Right here… what is that?” Frisk pointed at the floating speck before it moved away again.

“heh, i see that. it’s trying to hide.” The speck dodged beneath her finger.

“Are we... ?” Frisk was in tears.

“we got a shy one.” Frisk didn’t care if it was a blooming firecracker at this point it was theirs. He nuzzled against her gently.

“H-hi little one... I am your mom… and this is your dad.” Frisk tried to make it feel welcome by gently putting her finger not in its face but nearby. It was shy, but lightly bumped her finger.

“It… booped me… I love you little one.” The speck snuggled up next to her soul

“Sans we… thank you. Thank you so much…” Frisk kissed his face lovingly. He returned the kiss lovingly. 

“thank you for this gift.” He murmured, nuzzling against her. Feeling blessed.

“Do you think they will be a boy or a girl?” Frisk asked nuzzling against Sans and kissing his neck.

“mmmmm... i want at least one of each, but i’d be fine with another girl.”

“Me too… I want a little boy… no pressure soul…” Frisk consoled the scared little soul who looked scared to death about everything. Sans chuckled a little and gently returned her soul back to her. 

“Do you think the guys at home will think we are copying them?”

“i don’t give two fs if they do. my little angel is havin’ a baby. that’s all i care about.”

“Sans!” Frisk couldn’t believe he just said that as she flushed deeply with a huge grin that said more than what she even commented on.

“what? it’s true.” 

“I just… didn’t expect you to say that is all… It makes me so happy.” He chuckled a little.

“hmm, guess it’s just the hormones then. normally i don’t like being so direct... but i love ya and you’re everything to me... i trust you.” 

“You feeling hormonal you weren’t too bad… with Echo. Were you? 

“heh... no hun. that’s not it. i made sure to reserve the heat room for a reason.” 

“You reserved this … wait… your heat is starting?” 

“hmmm, well has started. but with echo around it’s a lot more subdued than normal. protective genetics and all that.”

“That makes sense… oh my gosh you didn’t have it on my birthday did you?” 

“heh, no. heats don’t last that long sweetheart. two weeks is the max for any heat and mine usually just last a few days since we became mates. nah, this just started a few days ago. your birthday was last week.” 

“Okay, well we should or did you tell Astra that you are going to have your heat?”

“i didn’t out right tell her, but i did hint it might be a few days. She told me just to have fun.” 

“I guess we won’t use the mud baths… but maybe the private hot tub?” 

“that sounds nice.” Frisk kissed him lovingly. 

“Who do we tell first?” Frisk was so excited. She honestly thought the odds of her getting pregnant again was dismal. 

“hmmm, how about your mom?” 

“Mom… I think would be excited. Should we do it afterwards? Have a small party?” 

“i’ll leave that up to you to decide. i’m just happy to know they’re there.” 

“Me too… I can’t tell you how relieved I am not to be so broken…”

“i didn’t think you were broken hun.” 

“I did… and … it plagued my mind. I didn’t tell you this but I took a lot of supplements and pills trying to help get pregnant the last time.” 

“i had some suspicions. i still don’t think anyone can explain why the first one was so hard.”

“I still think it has to do with me. The book said emotions can interfere with it.” 

“if they’re intense enough, sure.”

“I had my doubts about myself from the get go… damn… I probably stopped myself from getting what I wanted.” 

“at least right away anyway.”

“I just felt I am not needed as much since we came up here. The books don’t need to be made up anymore. Mom got a good footing in the daycare and… I think I keep her company more than help her. Astra has the waitress, book thing… I felt like I let everyone down by just being a caregiver instead of having a job like others have.” 

“there’s nothin’ wrong with what you choose to do in life.” 

“You honestly wouldn’t care if I just stayed at home mom? But it is every duty as a monster to not only take care of their children but to hold a steady job as well. It is the code of our people.” 

“perhaps it is to some, but even though you lived with us, you’re still a human. you can’t be held up to everything and i make enough for the both of us so no, i honestly would not care if that is what you decided to do.” 

“I think… I want to make children's books if that is okay… I can’t write at the level of Astra and my book, as successful as it was, got you more negative press than I cared for. I hate how humans accuse you of possibly taking advantage of innocence and stupidity. That didn’t help my depression.” 

“they just don’t know you like i do. if you want to do that though that’s fine by me.”

“I know and I think the same about them… they don’t know how wonderful of a monster you are to me. How you treat me like a goddess even though I don’t deserve such credit… I love you.” 

“i love you too... and you’re my goddess.” He smiled. 

  
  
  


On the morning of their return there was a huge commotion by Grillby’s. Frisk and Sans were going to pick up Echo when they saw a small crowd of humans outside. Their daughter was inside with the fire monster, the crowd of humans were dead silent. There weren’t any monsters in sight and the humans were not sure if they should say anything or act because less than a foot from the steps of the establishment was a mangled corpse and Astra was drenched in the blood.

“ECHO!” Frisk was running through the crowd, not caring anymore as she saw Astra covered in blood. Astra didn’t speak to Frisk. Sans wondered what the hell had just happened. 

“You humans. You have done enough damage here. Filthy beasts...” Her tone dripped with anger and sorrow. The remaining humans scattered like flies. Sans went over to try and speak to her, he had no idea what had happened here. Grillby was inside in a makeshift fire barrier. He was tending to the children trying to keep them calm. His soul a little cracked from what happened. 

“Grillby! W-where is Echo?” 

“She is here. She is … fine.” 

  
  


After a quiet conversation Astra and Sans came inside. Astra headed for the back, she seemed out of it. Grillby grabbed her arm before she got too far and wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. She leaned against him, dissolving into angry sobs.

“I s-should h-have protected you. You… deserve better.” He felt ashamed as a monster that he failed to protect the one thing more important than his mate’s life, his children’s souls.  Sans went over to Frisk. She was holding Echo and was gently rocking her back and forth so relieved to have her in her arms.

“come on hun... there’s nothing we can do here.” 

“W-what happened?” Frisk asked quietly.  Sans gently tugged her to the door before he quietly told her what Astra had told him. She had been watching the children when the group of humans had appeared outside, yelling some bullshit about justice for something. Astra had gone out to try and talk sense into them... at some point the woman, apparently the mother of the boy he’d killed weeks ago, took a swing at Astra and, caught off guard, it had been a heavy blow but the unborn soul had been in the way and had been shattered. Astra had then had ‘right to kill’ by law and had taken the life that had robbed her of her child; and she had been brutal about it, making an example to the humans who had foolishly come with the woman.

“I can… go back and load.” Frisk whispered to Sans. The only problem is that if she did there was a very good chance that she wouldn’t have her child. 

“if you do... you risk our own child.” He murmured.

“I know... and I don’t… but it is selfish…” 

“don’t decide now. it’s not fair to.” He walked back home with her.

“If I don’t… monsters will look at me knowing I could save her child. They do that anyway. Anyone who finds out what I am and the ghosts torture me by telling me I should do this and that. I miss your mom protecting me.” 

“we need to do something about that. i’m sure mom would know better than anyone how to do something.” 

“Right now I need to figure out what to do about the baby situation.” Frisk knew a similar pain that Astra was going through by not being able to have the child but… she could change that for her.

“how far back?” He asked softly as they walked. He had no idea when she had last saved.

“It would be right after you killed the flower. This year… after your dad got back.” 

“we’d still have to deal with the dipshit trio then.” He murmured.

“This time we just give them bad directions or better let them follow us… to their own hell.” Frisk hated what she was turning to. She felt like that there was not much choice though. 

“hmmm.. i’ve a better idea i think... we can easily run them outta town... or rather, not let them in at all.”

“Let’s do it… Can… I at least s-say goodbye… before…” Frisk summoned her soul when they arrived home and Echo was safe in Sans’ arms. 

“Hey… I know you don’t understand this but I need you to come back to me okay…?" 

“we’ll find a way to bring you back to us. promise.” Sans says softly. Frisk broke down in tears and before she could change her mind pulled up the load and pressed it. Everything went dark for a moment as time reset... 

Frisk was by Grillby’s restaurant again, partly covered in bandaids but this time she was crying as she held her gut. Sans went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

“Y-you can find them t-the fastest… please… do it for our baby.” 

“i will. and i’ll keep my promise.” He kissed her lovingly before he let her go and shortcut. Astra came out with a chocolate milkshake.

“Milkshake?” 

“Y-you okay?” Frisk asked trying to compose herself. Astra grimaced slightly but passed off one of two milkshakes, the other one was already half gone.

“I don’t ever want to do that shit again.”

“Me neither… I… I found out I… was…” Frisk rubbed her belly slightly and took the malt. 

“You were....” Astra just trailed off.

“I knew the pain… and I couldn’t just walk away. I didn’t want someone to suffer… stupid conscious, I think I should return it for something better.” 

“We owe you.” 

“You protected my baby. You owe me nothing. Is the soul okay?” 

“I can’t say I agree. She’s my family too. The soul is fine, it doesn’t know the difference.”

“Good, Sans… is going to make sure they never come here…” 

“Good thinking.”

“Do you think that… nevermind. It was an off chance anyway.” 

“Do I think what?” 

“That I can get pregnant again?” 

“Yeah, I do.”

  
  
  


Off on the edge of the city Jordan was just about to get clearance to go into the city. Papyrus was at the station approving those he deemed nice enough to the city to come in. For the most part he was a good judge of character. It was those who were sick in their mind that can manipulate their words to sound true, were the ones who slipped by. 

**“hello.”** Sans stood in the robes.

“Judge! What A Surprise! You Helping Me Today! Did You Get My Request?” 

**“normally i’d like to say that i’m here to help... but these souls aren’t to be allowed in.”**

“Why not dude? I am just seeking a place that is accepting and loving.” Jordan says with a smile that made Sans sick to his soul.  Sans didn’t waste time in yanking out the man’s soul to show how vile it was.

**“i don’t think i need to explain do i papyrus?”**

“No… Oh My Asgore… I Am So Sorry I Almost Let Them In. They Sounded So Legit.” 

**“you shouldn’t take anyone just by their word when it comes to humans, not all humans are as pure as your sister.”**

“You Are Right Judge. Lesson Learned. Was This A Test? Did I Fail Judge? You Aren’t Going To Tell Captain Undyne… She Is A Little… Weird With Her Pregnancy… Plus I Have My Son Comic And… A Little One We Are Planning To Have Soon Too.” 

**“no. i won’t tell anyone. about that request you mentioned though... remind me again what that was. i get so many i can’t tell them apart.”** His magic released the soul. He felt gross just touching it with his magic.

“I Want You To Hang Out With Me And My Brother. I Think You Two Would Get Along Really Well.” 

**“i’ll speak with the royals about it and after i will be sure to let you know. just to make sure things go smoothly and there’s no interruptions of course.”**

“LET ME GO YOU SKELETON FUCKERS!” Jordan yelled as his soul was still floating there.

**“excuse you filth, we’re talking here. put that thing away, i’m not holding you hostage; you’re not worth the effort and touching that thing is enough to make me lose my lunch... if i had a stomach.”**

“You Are Denied To Access These Lands!” Papyrus took out a small gun and pointed at their forehead it just left a small invisible mark on their head. The family ducked, afraid that they were about to get shot. 

**“bunch of cowards, it’s just a marking tool. we don’t need guns for violence.”**

“Yeah… I Don’t Kill…” 

**“yeah. that’s my job.”** Sans retorted. The family looked at Sans with fear. Sans couldn’t help the satisfaction he felt as he watched them be marked by his brother as banned. 

**“leave. while you can.”** They ran so fast and the young male… left some yellow liquid behind.

“Gross…” Papyrus comments on the sight of the yellow urine.

**“heh... at least it shows they have a healthy respect for authority. even if it’s... that.”**

“I Will Cl- Judge?” The Judge had already disappeared when Papyrus turned around. Sans landed in his home, changed then went back to Grillby’s to pick up Frisk.

“Sans is here… I should go.”

“Thanks for everything Frisk.” Astra says, waving as Frisk headed for the door. The whole time Frisk was with Astra she held onto Echo.

“You finish it?” Frisk asked rubbing her eyes. 

“yup. let’s save and go back home.” Frisk clicked on the save and saved it. Sans took them back home. 

“do we want to wait?” He asked once they were back home.

“W-wait for what?” Frisk asked unsure what he was asking. 

“well, the hotel spa thing was originally meant to be my gift to you, but it came after because of things that happened...” 

“Ahhh… I don’t know. A part of me hopes that the baby will… a part of me thinks it was a miracle and no matter what we do. We will not get that same soul back.” 

“we can try, it wasn’t really even a soul yet.”

“You think… we will be able… to get them back…?” 

“i think so.” He hoped so anyway. Frisk took his hand and squeezed it. 

“I am willing to try. I pray my brain doesn’t prevent this.” 

“yeah, me too hun. we’ll get ‘em back. i always keep my promises.”

“You always do… you always do.” Frisk nuzzled next to him. With a little bit of prayer that things will work out. 

  
  


Three weeks later time had caught up again... no one the wiser, except for Astra it seemed, about the time change. 

“We didn’t get it this time… but we will…” Frisk muttered to Astra. She smiled towards Sans. 

“yeah.”

“Well you two just let me know if you want some time together. I’ll be happy to watch Echo.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” Frisk has found some inner peace though through this whole process at least she gained that. 

“It’s the least I can do.” Astra replied with a smile. Two weeks after that Frisk woke up not feeling very well... Frisk ran to the bathroom and threw up. She was coming to terms of not going to have a child when she woke up sick. Sans winced, his sleep had been disturbed from her sudden movement.

“frisk? hun?”

“I got the flu I think…” Frisk stumbled back feeling ill still. He checked her forehead.

“well, you’re not running a fever.”

“What else can it be?” 

“well, let’s find out.” His magic washed over her, gently coaxing her soul out. Hiding behind her soul was a very tiny little soul, it was right side up, but it was pure white.

“... Baby… y-you c-came back.” Frisk was in tears again. 

“hey there little one.” The soul snuggled up against hers, as if trying to comfort her.

“Hey there…” Frisk put her finger near the soul.

“Sans, you kept your word.” The soul gently nudged her finger. 

“i always keep my promises.” 

“If there was any promise I was not going to hold you to… it was this one. Not because I didn’t think you wouldn’t try but… some things are out of our control. Thank you for proving me wrong.” 

“guess i was just too determined to not let this one go.” He chuckled a little.

“Oh I can hear you brother groan from here…” Frisk was too happy.

“heh. but the little one seems to like it.” The soul had come out of hiding.

“Did you want to be born, is that what happened? You felt sorry for your mama and papa?” 

“musta got that from you.” 

“That is a trait that will do you wonders but it will cause you pain too love. It almost cost you and that was the steepest cost I ever paid.” 

“yeah... one of the hardest on us both.” Sans agreed, nuzzling against Frisk. His soul glowing with his love and happiness though. 

“I agree.” 

“i think i know what we should name ‘em.” He said after a moment.

“What is that?” 

“hope.”

“I … I know you can’t read my mind but… that is what I was thinking too.” Frisk caressed his face before placing a soft loving kiss on his teeth. He returned the kiss.


	31. Almost the 27th Year

About a month before Frisk’s birthday Frisk was feeling a sharp pain in her gut…. 

“Fuck… ow ow… SANS! IT IS TIME!” Sans appeared at her side and helped her into bed and got a few things ready before he kissed her forehead.

“i’ll be back with al after i drop echo off.” 

“You better or you will h-have A OW OW… baby here…” 

“i will be.” He went back downstairs and scooped up Echo.

“sorry hun, gotta take you to aunt astra’s.” 

“Aunt! Dad!” Echo was starting to crawl really well and was taking some steps. She was also a talker too. 

“yeah, i know.” He teleported into the back room, landing on the couch with her.

“astra!” 

“Coming!” She came down stairs with Ember on one hip.

“I got our little boy up here.” Grillby yells down to Astra. 

“Thanks!” Astra called back and took Echo from Sans who then shortcut to the lab while she headed back up with both giggly girls.

“UGLY GRILLBY… “   
  


“DAD!” 

“It is Uncle not Ugly…” 

“UNCLE GRILLBY!” Echo then repeats with a smirk. 

“Heh, there ya go.” Astra smiled at Echo.

  
  
  


Sans landed in the entryway so he didn’t accidently land on Mewy, their little girl, who had the habit of escaping her crib.

“al! baby’s coming!”

“A-alright t-the t-table is set up… Mewy s-stay near m-mommy.” 

“NO!” The child grabbed onto Sans' leg and went for the ride. Frisk was breathing pretty heavily.  Sans left Alphys there and ported back to the lab with the child, he had a time prying her off, but managed with Undyne’s help. 

“be back later sugar.” He says to Mewy and then teleports back to the house again, the quick shortcuts in succession left him a little winded, but it was worth it.

“S-sans…” Frisk was on the table and was just about to push. After getting the right medication. He went over to her side and took her hand.

“i’m here sweetheart.” Frisk squeezed his hand and started to push. 

“W-wait… I a-am not ready…” Alphys dived under the table to grab the baby, which was coming faster than she was. 

“babies don’t wait al.” 

“I w-was grab- hello there… u-ummm…” A wail pierced the air as the child took its first breath.

“heh, our little hope has a good set of lungs.”

“He is b-beautiful.” Alphys says bringing a skeleton baby with bright red eyes to show off to them. She hands the baby to Sans after cleaning him up and wrapping him up in a blue blanket.

“C-congratulations.” The baby reached up to Sans’ eyelights.

“thanks al.” He says as he holds his son.

“hey there hope. welcome to the world.” He smiled down at the infant.

“Is he healthy?” Frisk asked, a little winded.

“Y-yeah he… r-really wanted out too. M-man Astra was under f-for a h-hour and I t-thought that w-was fast… this was l-like I W-WANT O-OUT Now.” 

“he’s perfect hun, and yeah al... he’s a little impatient, but i don’t blame him. heh. come meet your mom.” He moved back to Frisk to hand her their little boy.

“Hey…” Frisk held her boy and pressed her lips against his skull. The little skeleton yawned, waving his little fists at her.

“I almost lost you, but me and your daddy found you again.”   
  


“W-what is s-she talking about S-sans?” 

“long story al. i’ll tell you later.... speaking of stories. i have two monsters i’m meeting with tomorrow.” Sans pulled out a black phone, texting his brother first. 

J: meet me in the hall at 10 a.

  
  


He then shot off a second text to another monster, Undyne had recommended him and Sans had been watching him ever since.

J: come to the hall. 3 pm.

“About what Sans?” Frisk asked. She moved her shirt to allow the baby clasp on to eat.

“one’s just meetin’ pap, the other is to assess a possible replacement.”

“You mean it? Really? You ready to… give up that side of your life?” 

“R-replacement?”

“yeah. it’s stressful and dangerous and my family needs to come first. i’ve already spoken to the royals about it. az is going to be crowned soon, it’s only right that he has someone who can keep up with him. i’ll still be around to act as a mentor if i’m needed, but it’s time to hang it up.”

“Y-yeah… OH I g-got some b-big news… Chara… yeah s-she has a b-bun in a oven.” 

“that is news. i’m sure the kingdom will be happy a new heir is on the way.” 

“Yes, oh there are so many little monsters running around…” Frisk says.

“Y-yeah d-double trouble BUT y-you d-didn’t hear that f-from me.”   
  


“Twins?” Frisk was shocked. Alphys nodded smugly. 

“T-they maybe a-announcing this to t-the public during their r-royal wedding next m-month.” 

“our lips are sealed. but tori will be tickled pink probably by the news.” 

“S-she will b-be I am b-being bribed with the n-new movie of Mew Mew to k-keep my m-mouth shut.” Sans laughed a little.

“makes sense.” 

“I think our little guy is really hungry…” Frisk says, admiring Hope’s appetite. 

“I-it is c-common for m-monsters to e-eat more than h-human children… hehe S-sans listen to me, I a-am becoming an e-expert of this now.” 

“heh, yeah you are al.” A little burp was heard after a bit after Hope ate his fill.

“guess he’s done for the moment.” He kissed Frisk lovingly then kissed his son’s forehead.

“Look at him… already falling asleep. If Papyrus was here he would say he is taking after you Sans.” 

“heh. speaking of. i’ll have to bring him by to see hope.” 

“How is Mettaton? He is expecting soon too. My gosh there must some funky escargot going around.” 

“W-what? Don’t you m-mean something is in the w-water? W-what is with you and s-snail sayings? None of t-them are right.”

“the queen likes snails.” Sans replied.

“Y-yeah b-but you t-think by now F-frisk would k-know the right sayings.” 

“she tried to feed me and papyrus snail cake al and you know what they say about habits. good or bad, old ones are hard to break.” 

“Plus give me a break. I just had a baby.” Frisk added.

“F-fair point… still I d-don’t know why but that b-bugs me.” 

“heh... snails aren’t bugs al. no reason to be bugged out by them.” Frisk chuckled at that.

“Y-you k-know what I m-mean…” Alphys gave him a look like 'you know what I mean.'  He just grinned at her. Yeah, he knew, but since when did he turn down the opportunity to make a pun? 

“I love your opportunistic nature Sans. You don’t bug me.” Frisk joked. It wasn’t the most original pun but she was under some pain killers. Sans chuckled a little and nuzzled his mate. Tomorrow was going to be interesting; for today, he’d stay with his mate and his new son. 

“Do you t-think his eyes are changing sizes or is that just me?” The drugs were a wee bit strong this time.

“S-sorry it m-might t-take a bit t-to get out of h-her system. The b-baby is fine.” 

“i get it al. no worries.” 

“Is Hope okay Sans? W-woah… his head is so big....” 

“H-hehe she is p-pretty doped up.” 

“heh, i can tell.” 

“I w-will l-leave you t-two alone.” Alphys took her leave as Frisk poked between Sans’ eyelights.

“You have such pretty eyes… Can I have them? I think they would look pretty on me? OH I know… we should give them to our baby! How does that sound?” 

“heh, no dear. that doesn’t quite work like that.” He settled to spend the time with his mate, when he saw that she was getting tired he took Hope from her so she could sleep soundly without worry. Just like their son. The next morning Sans stood in the hall, he was early. He had to admit he was sort of surprised that the royals had agreed to this, but he was a little thrilled too. It seemed like too long since he’d been able to have a chance to tell someone. Someone he could trust.

Papyrus was so nervous to meet the Judge. He didn’t know what was happening but he wore his best uniform with his cape. He entered the hall at first with his head tall and about half way he started to loose his nerve and in the end walked tall to him. Sans stood in the robes, both with some nervous excitement and with some just nervousness.

**“you’ve worked hard through the years. it’s been a real pleasure to watch you grow.”**

“Yes, I Been Learning A Lot. Thank You For Such A Great Compliment. You Have No Idea What That Means To Me. My Brother… He Taught Me Everything He Knows.” 

**“well, i know a little. the royals and i agreed that this meeting was one that has been long in coming. you’ve proven yourself loyal and true beyond a shadow of doubt. it makes me very proud.** brother.” He drew back the hood.

“... Sans… SANS!! OH MY GOD… OH MY ASGORE…" Papyrus ran up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug. 

“You Are The Judge? It Makes Sense… Even If You Are Lazy… Wait… Why Are You Revealing Who You Are Now? Something Bad Happened?”

“nah, nothing like that. i talked to the royals, you’ve been kinda on my tail for years now. they agreed that it was best you know the truth. and i don’t know how long i’ll keep the title.”

“Wa-... Oh Dear… You Aren’t Mad About Me Making Fun Of You All These Years Being Lazy Right?” 

“nah. i could never be mad at ya for that. you didn’t know, it never bothered me.”

“Congrats On The Baby By The Way… So I Have To Keep Your Identity Secret Right?” 

“yes, and that was the other reason i wanted to meet you here. so you could meet hope.”

“You Brought The Baby Here? Isn’t This The Place Where So Much Blood Is Shed?” 

“heh, no pap. but i have a shortcut from here to the house.”

“Oh… Okay… How Is Frisk? I Know Mettaton Is Expecting About 3 Months Now. I Am Excited I Hope It Is Another Boy. Comic Has Brought Me A Lot Of Joy.” 

“she’s doin’ well, but you can see for yourself. c’mon.” He smiles and offers a hand to his brother. He took his brother’s hand.

“I Know We Should Have A Huge Family Reunion!”

“we might do that in a bit.” He tugged his brother behind a pillar, the magic swirling around them and landing them in the living room. Sans slipped from the robes and put them into his phone for the time being. He wouldn’t need them for a while. 

“Is That Where You Been Storing Them, In Your Phone? What Would Have Happened If You Lost Your Phone?” 

“Hi guys.” Frisk says holding her babies in her arms. Hope was asleep and Echo was eating. 

“Hey Oh My…” Papyrus turned around showing respect to Frisk seeing that Echo was eating her brunch.

“heh, well this isn’t my regular phone. to answer your question.” Sans says as he sticks it into his jacket.

“hey hun. stopped by to see the kiddos.” Sans walked over to them, kissing his children on the forehead before kissing Frisk lovingly.

“DADDY!” Echo stopped eating to reach up to her dad. She had a bit of milk dripping from her mouth as she reached up to him.

“heh, my little angel.” He wiped her mouth with a napkin before picking her up.

“Is It Safe To Look?” 

“it’s fine pap.” Sans reassures after a moment.

“Okay. Oh Look At This Handsome Skelly. Wakey Wakey…” Papyrus picked up the little skeleton and Hope began to cry as if to say ‘Nap time is my time’. Sans chuckled a little and gently hummed a little tune to soothe his son. 

“it’s alright hope. you’re okay. this is your uncle papyrus.” 

“He Has Beautiful Eye Lights. Wow Those Are Really Red… You Know… Others Won’t See Him Like Us Right?”

“What do you mean Paps?” Frisk asked, getting a little defensive. Papyrus whispers to Sans.

“Sorry, But You Know The Child Has Bright Red Eyes… Like A Bad Being.” 

“pap, that’s an old rumor and you know it. red doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sorry, I Didn’t Mean To Bring Up Bad Blood. I Know It Has Been Hard With Dad Getting Use To Frisk But I Think If We Do A Family Reunion...”

“it’s a good idea to do that, been a while since we’ve gotten everyone together.” 

“I Think That Way He Can Take Part Of Our Joint Birthdays … Even Though He Says My Birthday Isn’t The Same Day As Frisk’s Birthday.” 

“i suppose dad would know, but it’s up to you when to celebrate. you’re a grown skeleton.” 

“True, So When Should We Do This? I Mean We Can Rent Out The Back Of Grillby’s Place Since They Got A New House Now.” 

“hmmm, we can shoot for a few weeks from now. make sure everyone can make it.” 

“That sounds good to me.” 

“Mettaton Will Still Be Pregnant So It Should Be Okay.” 

“heh, yeah, i wouldn’t want to plan it too far out.” 

“Sounds like a plan. We can celebrate our birthdays then… on my birthday.” Frisk jokes laughing a bit.

“Can I tell you guys a secret?”

“What You Have A Secret From Your Best Friend?”

“heh, just answer the question, i’m curious so yeah.” 

“My birthday… I never remembered it. Toriel picked the day she found me to be my birthday. Funny huh?” Papyrus was floored as it was the single most important holiday out of Gryftmas that they celebrated.

“huh, never woulda guessed.”

“I knew I had one… but I didn’t remember and so Toriel told me that the day she found me was like the day I was reborn. At the time I didn’t think much of it but I knew I was six and that was it.” 

“well, the celebration was more important than the day itself, i think. after all, i didn’t know paps’ birthday.”

“I Can’t Believe All These Years… We Been Living A Lie…” Papyrus was in total shock.

“heh, not a lie pap when you don’t know something. ya kinda have to know the truth to tell a lie.” 

“Technically I never lied nor did mom. I accepted mom’s proposition I was her daughter right away because… the thought of my own mom made me sad.” 

“so... more like a rebirth.” Sans said thoughtfully.

“What In The World Is That?” 

“well... it’s usually an upheaval of one’s entire life. i don’t think it’d be wrong to say that happened to us too the day we first met frisk. our lives were completely changed with her in it. we weren’t so alone.”

“That Is True… And Now We Have A Huge Family Because Of Her.” Frisk flushed as she shook her head.

“yes. we certainly do.”

“I appreciate the compliment but I didn’t do that…” Papyrus shook his head disagreeing.

“you might not think so, but i know it’s true. after all, you changed who i was and all i did was agree to show up one day a year to protect someone i’d never met before and not report what i saw. without you... i don’t think anything would be the way it is.” 

“Then You Brought Our Princess, Prince, Mom, Dad And All Those Monsters To Us By Being Crazy And Hearing Voices In Your Head.” 

“wouldn’t call that crazy bro, but yeah... there’s that too. you’ve made a huge impact on the lives you’ve touched.”

“... Thank you… I guess I was so self absorbed in things I couldn’t do that I didn’t see what I have achieved. You two have big shoes to fill… those boys … your dad and uncle have the biggest souls I have ever known.” She was talking to her babies. 

“yeah, but i’m sure they’ll make their own marks; just like their mom.” There was a knock at the door and everyone glanced to it.

“Uhh.. expecting someone Sans?” 

“no.”

“I Will Go Get It!” Papyrus went over to the door and opened it up to see Lucida, Gaster and Roman.

“MOM! DAD! Welcome… The Baby Is So Adorable. See.” Papyrus was still holding the child but the baby was sound asleep despite the loud noises Papyrus was making. 

“looks like he’s got my sleep habits.” Sans muttered to Frisk as the child just slept through the entire thing. Frisk chuckled at the response. Sans kept an eye on the time, he did have one more meeting today after all..

“Hello Sans… and this is?” Roman asked a little excited.

“hope, your grandson.” Sans replied with a smile.

“I am surprised you didn’t pick a type of script but that will work.” 

“there’s a story behind it, but that’s for when i have time to explain.” 

“Oh he is adorable.” Lucida squealed over the baby and their grand daughter instantly got jealous.

“Grandma!!” Echo yells as Lucida calms tells her.

“Just a moment dear.” 

“heh, she’s still gettin’ used to bein’ a big sister.”

“It is natural humans are usually more jealous of monsters.” The whole family glared at Roman for that. He still had to work on that trait still.

“really?” Sans wasn’t amused.

*You know Roman if the roles were reversed you wouldn’t like that line. You should apologize to your son before that portal won’t be the deepest rift between you two.” Roman looked over at his son and sighed a little as he thought about it.

“I apologize. I am sorry Echo … Frisk. Forgive me?”   
  


“I personally don’t care.” Frisk admits.

“But one day your granddaughter will grow up and she will hear every word you say and take it to heart. You don’t want her to believe that you don’t love her because she is a hybrid monster do you?” It was then Echo gave a look to her grandfather that would break anyone’s soul. 

“I am truly sorry. Sorry Sans.” Roman felt a deep shame take over him. 

“i don’t blame ya for your feelings towards humans, just maybe try and save it for those who actually deserve it. i’d be a hypocrite if i did, seein’ as i wasn’t much better before i knew frisk. an’ even then i had to make a promise before i was allowed to meet her.” 

“I think a bit of you held that bit until we came close to dating.” Frisk admitted as if she was thinking back to when they were in the underground. 

“sadly, yes. it took several years for me to realize i was being unfair. because she’d never done anything to hurt anyone and there was a point when i realized i couldn’t afford to be unfair. what kind of example would that be for my brother? especially since i’d dedicated myself to the guard.”

“Don’t need to apologize Sans. I don’t even blame your dad… humans had done you wrong. It Is not like I represent the masses. I am glad you took a chance on me… and love me like I love you.”

“i’m glad i did too and maybe while you don’t represent everyone, who you are should be enough to show that we shouldn’t treat the entirety of a race based on one individual. good or evil.” 

“Thanks Sans. Besides Roman you wouldn’t be here if Astra didn’t sacrifice herself. By doing so Sans got the remaining pieces to make the machine work.”

“I guess I never thought of that.” Roman mumbled to himself before going over to Echo who just watched him then smiled reaching up to him.

“Grandpa!” Roman smiled and picked up his granddaughter and nuzzled against her face for an igloo kiss. Echo giggled, Sans smiled a little, watching his family.

“Oh I think this charm should keep those ghosts away Frisk.” Lucida says. The two have been going back and forth trying to figure out if it would help or not.

“ah, i was wondering if you’d found something that would work. thanks.”

“Well I don’t know if it will work but we can try.” Frisk nods as she put the charm on the bracelet the boys got her years ago.

“You Still Have The Charm Bracelet!”

“Yep, and I wear it everyday.”

“she’s keeps it close. i think it’s one of the gifts that she’s kept close to her heart all these years.” 

“That and my stuffed dolls. My one doll my poor girl… she suffered the most but Sans and Paps doll are in pristine condition.”

“yeah, but she’s in good company with the other two.” 

“Indeed so… she is never alone with them around.” Frisk smiled as she reached over to take Sans’ and Paps’ hands respectfully in her hands. Sans smiled at her.

“I Love You Sister.”

“I love you Paps. I love you Sans.” Frisk kissed his hand gently.

“love you too sweetheart.”

“Aren’t You Glad I Fell In Love With Mettaton? This Could Have Been Awkward.”

“very.”

“Papyrus you know… you really weren’t my type right?”

“But You Always Wanted To Hang Out At Our House And Make Me Do Races And Oh…”

“yeah... at the time we weren’t sure what else to do. you were so adamant about it that neither i nor tori could convince you otherwise until you started fallin’ for your mate.”

“So You Would Have Let Me Mated Your Mate Then?” Frisk flushed and looked at Sans.

“no, that wasn’t the idea.”

“We Both Be Her Mates?”

“heh, no pap. the last year or so we were discussing that matter between us and if you hadn’t broken it off she was going to have to.” 

“I was… but I wasn’t looking forward to it. As I loved you like a brother.”

“Wait so you two were… behind your brothers back?” Roman asked not knowing the whole story.

“that’s a bit of a long story.” Sans replied, he checked the time.

“i’d like to stick around for this but i’ve got an appointment to keep. i’ll be back in about an hour, hopefully.” He kissed Frisk before he shortcut back to the hall, behind a pillar as he was early by a little bit and needed the time to retrieve the robes again.

“Hey punk you here?!”

**“of course.”** He walked around the pillar after he’d made sure the hood was in place.

“Really the voice? Okay… hey Judge whatsup?” Undyne says standing in a relaxed pose.

**“i’m expecting mk today. i was not expecting you, though there is a bit of time before he’s actually supposed to show up.”**

“Oh well… he thought he was in trouble and wanted me to be his witness that he hasn’t done anything bad. I swear… that kid is too clean sometimes.”

**“fair enough captain. can’t blame him though since he doesn’t know, can you? not many monsters are known to enter this hall and leave alive when i’m around.”**

“True. Very true… how is the baby punk doing?” 

**“sleepin’ through the family chaos around him. heh.”**

“Sounds jus-”

“E-excuse *cough* Hello… this is the place where the Judge will be right?” MK appeared wearing a police officer’s uniform. 

**“come forth mk.”** Sans’s hands went behind his back as he shifted his attention to the other monster. MK approached him tall and proud albeit… a little afraid too. 

**“you’re here because i’ve been watching you for some time.”**

“If it is about the dollar I found I am so sorry. I know I should have found the original owner but-” 

**“no, nothing like that. that is a trivial matter and wouldn’t require you to be here for something like it. no, you’re here because of the captain.”**

“Like I said Judge sometimes he is too clean but I think he is one of the best officers besides Papyrus I ever met.” 

**“yes, i agree.”** He shifted his gaze back to MK.

**“you’re here because the time is coming when the crown will pass to the prince, a new king will arise and with him, a new judge as well.”**

“... And you are thinking of me to be the next Judge? But sir I know it requires someone who is not only compassionate but someone who is witty and able to go into fire and flames for the right thing.” 

“That is why I think you are the one punk.” Undyne said proudly. 

“You are all that and more. You are just too damn humble. Reminds me of this punk, he has a brother and he takes on several jobs just to provide and never complains. His brother has no idea how much the other brother endured so he never lacked the things he wanted or needed.” 

“Who is that?” MK asked as Undyne smirked. 

**“if you agree to take this job, you will have your answers.”**

“If you think I am worthy enough. I would be honored to… the job and weight it comes with it. I know it can’t be easy.” 

**“maybe not, but you won’t be alone.** we’ll both be here to help.” Sans pushed back the hood with a grin. 

“No… can I swear?” MK looked at Undyne as she busted out laughing.

“sure. i did a few times.” Sans chuckled.

“No fucking way… I had no idea… wait you had several jobs?” 

“part of the job. yeah, when i was younger i had to in order to pay for things.”

“Here Sans. Alphys completed the second teleport thing upon request.” Undyne hands it over to Sans.

“already? nice.”

“Well she had to copy hers so it was easy as pie.” 

“fair enough.”

“Teleport? Is that how you come and go so fast?”

“it is. it’s a rather useful mode of transportation to go from one place” He walked behind a pillar and then appeared closer form another.

“to another without having to actually traverse the distance on foot.”

“Woah… so you have this technology on you too? No… yours is a magic based. The technology is based off your magic though. Fascinating.”

“What did I tell you Sans? I think he will do just fine.” Undyne was so proud of MK.

“you’re both correct. i worked closely with doctor alphys to create this device, at first it was for her own purposes, but when i told the captain i was considering retiring she not only mentioned you, but at some point mentioned the device and knowing how useful such a thing was to this job and how great an asset it would be, i had her make another. there will only ever be two in existence that work, however.” 

“Makes sense. I think that is the same one I saw Alphys used for the mission you were on to resurrect that machine.” 

“correct.”

“Damn MK where were you hiding your brains this whole time.” MK flushed and his tail rubbed the back of his neck.

“a trait that will make you a fine judge.” Sans chuckled.

“this device will help you be able to travel as you need.” He’d made sure that it could be worn around the neck. He looped it over MK’s head.

“Thank you sir… Sans… Judge.” There was a deep respect he had for him.

“c’mon. we’re equals now, but i’ll be here to help you learn everything you need to know before the coronation. first let’s go talk to their majesties. they’re waiting for the verdict.”

“Yes, I am excited to talk to the future king. I heard a rumor he plans to wed soon? Do you think Princess Chara will wed soon after that?” 

“i’m not the right one to answer that question, you will have to ask them yourself. it’s a bit of a secret only a few are allowed to know for the time being.” Sans led the group to the far end of the hall towards the castle’s inner chambers. The royals were waiting in the throne room, there were no guards present.

“Were you planning to tell us after then?” Asgore seemed very upset at that moment at Asriel until he saw Sans.

“Ahh… we will discuss this further later… Sans, is it complete.” As usual, Sans gave a respectful bow. So did the other two.

“it is.”

“Your highness I would be honored to serve you as your next Judge.” MK hoped that sounded professional enough.

“I, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Army hereby nominate Monster Kid as the next Judge.” 

“as the acting appointed judge, i have tested monster kid and found him worthy of the title.”

“Thus when Asriel… becomes king he will also gain his new Judge. MK this is not a title to be taken lightly. Others have come before Sans and failed you must trust Sans to help shape you as a Judge and he will help you become a better Judge then he was. Do we understand each other?” MK nodded. He was so thrilled. The only one who seemed upset in the room was Asriel and Chara was absent from the room.

“it is an honor to continue to serve the crown.”

“Thank you and it is a honor to serve the crown.” MK was so nervous he kept bowing even though it wasn’t necessary. 

“captain, if you have nothing further to add, please step out. i believe the next matter at hand is... only for us to concern ourselves with.” Sans had a fairly good idea as to the possible reason Asriel seemed unhappy, based on the words he’d heard when they’d come in, but he wasn’t going to just jump to conclusions. 

“No, good luck Judge… May MK come with or would you like him to take part in this matter?” Undyne had a good feeling about what was happening as well. 

“i believe it would be best for him to stay. a first lesson in things to come, if you will.” Undyne nodded and bowed.

“As always it is a pleasure and honor to serve the crown.” Then she took her leave making sure that no one enters the room after she did.  Sans turned his attention to the two.

“i won’t second guess matters, but i have a feeling i already know what it was that was being discussed before we came in. tell me if i’m mistaken from my conclusions from what i heard before, but this is, prince, concerning that matter you entrusted me with?” 

“Yes, and no. I just informed father that he is expecting grandchildren.” MK was quiet as he observed.

“a related matter then. at this point it might as well be discussed.”

“I didn’t know my daughter was going to have YOUR children… you said you two were dating. You never told me you intended to mark her or all this…” 

“a slightly complicated matter for politics, to be sure, but nothing inexcusable or unexplainable.”

“Dad… I love her. I always loved her. I will never stop loving her. I know you are still trying to wrap your head around this but… she is expecting twins dad. I have never been so happy in my entire life and I wanted you to know about it. I told mom alread-”

“You TOLD TORIE-” Asgore took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“with all due respect, of course he would tell his own mother. she and i have been in contact and it was under my advisement that he speak with her first as she was not currently engaged in affairs of the crown.”

“I meant… without me… I feel it was a little underhanded.”

“perhaps, but at the time things were still up in the air and the prince was hesitant to even tell her without coming to me first over the matter. the two have been wary since the start. i imagine, had i not stumbled upon it myself, i might not have been told either. i was still new to my own relationship, but i saw the signs.” 

“I don’t know… I just… they are brother and sister. It just seems wrong.” Asgore felt this could end terribly.

“in name only, there are, sadly, monsters in the kingdom who do not accept her as royalty because she was adopted by you and the queen. as his mate, however, even those monsters have no choice but to accept that she is royalty.”

“That is true… if they wed then they have to respect her for the rightful ruler she is. Right Sans?” 

“correct. else they risk insulting the crown itself. there will always be troubles, my king, you know this, but at least in this manner one trouble is resolved.” 

“That is true. Asriel, you have my blessing to wed my daughter. I wish… I wish you could have trusted me more to tell me sooner but I still approve.” Asgore looked a little down trodden as Asriel bowed his head to Sans a little bit. Sans returned the gesture.

“if there is nothing else for today sire, we’ll take our leave, as there is still much to be done.”

“Yes, it is fine go ahead.”  With a respectful bow to both, Sans headed back towards the hall with MK in tow.

“Wow… you are like a therapist as well.” 

“heh, an advisor would be more accurate. what i say is not always well received. in my younger days i spent a lot of time with the king, as there was no judge before me i learned everything from him directly.”

“I felt that Asgore, I don’t know… seemed upset at the end. Was that just me?” 

“no, he is likely having trouble coming to terms with everything. should you build a strong bond with the prince as i did with asgore, it is likely he will seek your guidance on matters as well, both personal and political. it is not something that happens with every judge, but it can if the two build such a trust. you must be careful though about speaking frankly in public. most especially about the royal family.”

“I don’t know if I be good with romantic stuff but… other things I might do better at.” MK looked back still feeling there was something off.

“So if Princess Chara was pregnant… why wasn’t she there with Prince Asriel?” 

“likely to avoid conflict, some monsters... especially boss class, can be rather... violent about such matters and i have a little doubt that what i said actually fully settled the matter. in all likelihood they are still talking about it. it would not be the first time such an issue has come up.” 

“Oh dear… so this can go on until after the child comes to be.”

“it could very well, under the surface i imagine. i was reminded earlier this morning that older monsters, such as asgore, are still very traditional based and such abnormalities - to them - often leads to conflict because they cannot understand the more free range emotions that go out of bounds of what they were taught when they were young.”

“Like the curse of the two left feet?”

“indeed.”

“Who believes in that stuff anymore?”

“with the new additions recently, i imagine there might be one or two among them who still does. they were trapped right after the barrier was put into place... meaning they were oblivious to the passage of time and changes in the kingdom. one told me himself he thought the war ended two weeks ago the moment he came out.” 

“Woah, I ran into one and he was trying to break a cell phone trying to open the contents.”

“yes, they have much to get used to. as judge you will have to remember this. there are likely to be conflicts that arise from such things.”

“Just because there is conflict though doesn’t equate to immediate dusting. Truth must be known rather than just punishment to go with the crime.”

“indeed, and the punishment should fit the crime as well. while many tell horror stories to children about us, there are plenty of cases i’ve handled that did not result in a dusting.”

“You may not know this but a young MK was rescued by bullies by the Judge himself. Snowballs were flying all over and all at once they stopped and redirected at the bullies. Ever since then I wanted to be just like him.” Sans chuckled.

“yes, that was a lot of fun actually. one of the easier cases i had. as i recall, you weren’t the only one in the crossfire at the time.”

“No Papyrus and that human ummm… Fring?”

“frisk. yes, i am not sure my brother noticed.”

“That is it! Yeah he was like a walking shield hehe.”

“i do remember that day. it was rather eventful beyond that, at the time though i wasn’t entirely too concerned with the snowballs, at first, but i saw one with a rock in it. i wasn’t about to let that fly.”

“For some reason monsters hated Frizz.”

“hate might be putting it strongly. more like they were after her soul. they did not know frisk was a red soul. to them she was a human and we needed one more to break the barrier. that was all they needed to know in order to justify being violent. such acts kept me very busy once she left the ruins.”

“Rumor had it Paps and her were going to… you know… be mates. Ever heard what happened there?”

“well, my brother did have that notion in his mind when he was younger and what happened was that frisk’s interests were never in my brother, but me.” He paused next to a pillar and shed the robes, putting it into his phone.

“WHA? No way? So… you aren’t into humans are you?”

“just one human in particular. we’ve been mated for years now and not long ago my son was born.”

“That surprises me I thought you would want to be with your kind but congrats.”

“my own kind? how many skeletons did you see running around the underground?”

“Didn’t you hear they found a second group of us a couple miles out?”

“that happened after i was mated actually and even if i wasn’t there is no guarantee there would have been any skeletons there and, even if there are, no guarantee of a relationship.”

“Sorry I hit a sore spot. Sounds like you been thinking about it.”

“it’s fine. you have a lot to learn about things that have been going on and things that might happen. learning takes time.”

“I look forward to growing though. Thank you.” MK offered his tail to shake his hand. Sans took the gesture.

“i look forward to it as well. in a week or two we should have you some robes. until then, i’ll leave you with the first rule you need to know about being a judge. you cannot tell anyone who does not already know, you cannot hint about it purposely, but if by chance someone figures it out on their own it is allowed. the only exception to this rule of telling anyone is when you find a mate.”

“Sir, I take this job as serious as my soul. It will not be exposed.”

“i trust you.”

Frisk was at home and it was a small commotion as everyone but Frisk was talking and chasing the kids. The whole gang was there and Frisk was overwhelmed. Toriel, Chara, Astra, Mettaton, Grillby and the kids. Frisk held onto her two children as if she was on a sinking ship. Sans arrived back to the house a moment later to see the family chaos that was going on.

“Now you tell me you were human Astra?” Roman was very interested in how Astra became a robot as he wasn’t even around when Mettaton was made.

“I was born human, yes. I was... not in a very good place back then. I thought I had nothing to lose and so I did something that wasn’t very smart at the time... and that kind of put Frisk in a bit of a spot.”

“I was human too…” Chara says trying to get involved in the conversation but to no avail.

“You were also a ghost then Chara, as I recall you had your hands full and what I did helped solve that issue. Though it also created others at the time. It was Sans’ idea to get King Asgore to talk to Prince Asriel at the time that sparked the idea that if a ghost monster could inhabit a robotic form, then why not the lingering spirits that were around who did not wish to move on? I specifically had this form modeled after what I looked like as a human. I’ve never really been vain but I thought it would be easier to get used to if I recognized the face I saw in a mirror.” 

“Fascinating, so you could have chosen a monster form but you chose your former self. I guess it makes sense. And you can bear children as well?”

“Yep, Alphys is a miracle worker.” Chara chimes in again. Instead of acknowledging what she said however he looked at Astra expectantly for her response. Obviously, there was still angst against her for what happened years ago.

“We can.” Astra affirms though she didn’t seem to thrilled the other seemed to be ignoring Chara.

“I’m going to get something to drink. Chara, would you like something?” Sans made his way over to Frisk.

“gotta full house now. man.” 

“Please can you grab me some tea..." Chara asked grateful for some attention while Frisk looked at Sans silently pleading for help.

“Yes, I see that… Asgore is planning to send something and Alphys and Undyne with Mewy... are going to come... Is it too late to run away?” Frisk mutters to Sans.

“Of course.” Astra smiled before she walked off to make some tea.

“hmmm, i dunno but if you wanna retreat into the bedroom for a while with hope i don’t think anyone would blame ya.”

“You sure? I shouldn’t leave you alone w-” A smashing sound is heard as Comic and Ember are running around and Comic jumped on a end table knocking over a lamp smashing it into smithereens. 

“yeah. i got this.” He says, catching the two children in his magic.

“kids.” He says as he walks over to the pair. 

“UNCLE SANS! It wasn’t my fault it was Embers!” Comic blamed Ember show shook her flaming head and pointed towards him.

“No it was YOU. You are being naughty!” Ember retorts loudly. Mettaton went over with his arms crossed giving Comic a look of disapproval.

“Comic! Apologize!” Papyrus chimed in. During this time Frisk somehow retrieved her son Hope and made her way upstairs to get caught halfway by Lucida.

“I think it be wise to stay with your mate. He needs you now.” Frisk sweat drops a bit as she smiled nervously. 

“It isn’t that… it is just that Hope here is hungry.” Lucida gave her a look like that of someone who had serious doubts about that.

“you both know there’s no running in the house.” Sans says to the two children.

“you’re both in time out for breaking the rule and the lamp.” 

  
  


“Awww… “ Ember whines as Comic tries to run away just to be caught by Mettaton.

“hey mom, can i get your help with this lamp?” Sans asks trying to give Frisk a chance to retreat.

“Yes dear, I am coming.” Lucida shook her head a little before coming back down to help while Frisk took that opportunity to leave. Sans carefully picked up some of the larger pieces.

“wanna make sure i get it all so no little feet get cut.” 

“Of course dear. Speaking of feet… your mate seem to have ran off.” 

“yup, i know. she gets anxious around a lotta folks.” He muttered.

“Ah… She still should try to face it to help out with all the chaos that is happening.” 

“she was doin’ well enough before i got here to help out. a break from the chaos won’t hurt no one.” 

“I see. Fine. Anyway… I think that should-” Then the shrill of Comic’s scream as he began to jump one foot.

“OWIE!!! OWIE!!! OWIE!!” Papyrus went over to check his son’s foot and found a small tiny piece of glass.

“I thought I got it all.” Lucida commented. Sans sighs a little.

“small shards are hard to see, even with a sharp eye it seems.” He retrieved a hand vacuum and went over the area with it to make sure there weren’t any more tiny shards they had missed. Lucida personally healed Comic’s foot feeling awful she missed even a tiny speck. 

“I am sorry Comic forgive your grandma?”

“Uhuh… if I can have candy?”

“No! You Don’t Need More Sugar In Your System!”

“listen to your pop.” Sans says. 

“NO! SUGAR IS GREAT!” Behind Papyrus’ back Mettaton hands Comic a piece of candy and he promptly pops it into his mouth quickly. Sans gives Metta a quick look that says ‘you shouldn’t do that...’ 

“sugar tastes good, comic, but too much is bad for you.  _ really _ bad.” 

“It Is… Wait Are You Eating Candy?” The boy shook his head no as he swallowed the candy.

“Where Did You Get That Candy? I Said No Sugar…” 

“don’t lie comic.” 

“Okay… Dad gave it to me…” Papyrus glanced at Sans to verify if that was true before glancing at Mettaton was sneaking away slowly. Sans had just nodded and looked over at Comic.

“you go play, but no running around this time okay?” 

“Yes Uncle Sans… Sorry dad.” Comic hugged Papyrus briefly before running off. 

“comic what did i say about running?” Sans said as he followed the boy, leaving Metta to stew in his own pot.

“Sorry!” Comic yell halting in place than walking off. Sans loved the boy to death but honestly, he had the energy of his father.

“ACHOO…” The little girl Ember sneezed and flames shot up from her head making the group back up a foot or two from her.

“bless you. are you cold ember?” 

“I am fine Uncle Sans… the flowers tickled my nose.” She was smelling the rainbow flowers that Frisk had growing. 

“ah. yeah, they can do that.” All of a sudden Sans found himself getting handed his daughter Echo. With one sniff he knew why. She pressed her face into her dad’s shirt as she cried a bit.

“Where is Frisk? Doesn’t the mother take care of her child at least? I mean I know I am old fashioned but I think that is still the main duties of a wife right?” Roman asked as Lucia shrugged.

“No, I Can Change The Diaper. It Is No Big Deal.” 

“frisk is busy with the newborn dad. what’s up little lady?” He directed the last bit to his daughter.

“I... I went… poopy…” The little girl was flustered but she was still in diapers.

“alright, it’s fine. you’re okay.” He looked over at his father.

“i’ll be back in a moment.” He carried her upstairs.

  
  
  
  


Astra was off in a corner with Alphys discussing something quietly. The lizard seemed both interested and flustered a bit by the topic, but seemed pretty eager for whatever it was the two were discussing. It was an idea she’d had for an anniversary gift and she just needed the lizard’s help, along with Muffet too though she’d talk to the spider a bit later.

“O-oh… m-my u-ummm… s-s-sure…” Alphys’ face looked like a tomato when she finished up with Astra.

“I appreciate the help.” 

“Punk! Look at my little princess!” Undyne held her daughter proudly as the child had a toothy grin like her mother. 

“Like mother like daughter.” Astra chuckled a little. 

“She is the best thing that happened other than Alphys here. She is so amazing.” Undyne smirked full of joy. 

“I can see that.” 

Frisk was in her room with the baby just nuzzling together on the rocking chair. Sans came in with Echo to get her changed. 

“Hey Sans escaped the craziness to j- oh… well when you got to go.” Frisk says sympathetically to her daughter.

“yup.” He set her on the changing table and set to work getting her a new diaper and getting her cleaned up.

“there now, all clean.” 

“I love you dad!” Echo reached up to hug him.

“i love ya too.” He says as he picked her up and held her close, kissing her nose. Sans saw out of the corner of his eye light a flash as Frisk took a photo.

“Another photo for the album.” Frisk muttered to the baby. He chuckled a little and headed out of the room after kissing Frisk and his son. He set her down once he was back downstairs again.

“go on and play.” 

“Okay!” The little girl ran off and chased after Ember, Mewy, and Comic. 

“hey, no running in the house!” The girl tried to stop but ended up skinning her knee tripping. 

“Accidents happen.” Lucida consoled the crying girl and healed her knees.

“this is one reason i don’t want you running in the house. find a game that doesn’t involve running.” Sans says to the children.

“We are playing monster or human! Grandpa taught it to us.” It was an old game to prepare if humans hunted the monsters and they would disguise themselves… basically hide and go seek.

“that’s not a game to play inside.” Sans remembered the game from his youth.

“Okay Uncle Sans!” The majority of the kids say except for a little girl’s voice yelling.

“Yes, daddy!” Sans wondered who had started this impromptu get-together. 

“Wasn’t This A Great Idea!” Papyrus comments loudly.    
“We Should Do This Everyday Here!” 

“i don’t think we all have enough time to do this every day pap.” Well, that answered that question didn’t it? 

“... Hmmm… I Think So. Family Is Important And We Should Spend As Much Time To- METTATON STOP FEEDING CANDY TO OUR SON!!!” Papyrus ran over as Mettaton just finished giving all the kids pixie sticks. 

“oh man...” 

“No more sugar for you either. Not today.” Astra said, intervening for her daughter. She did not want Ember that hyped up this late in the day. Echo took the packet over to her dad.

“LOOK DAD it is like my eyes blue!” She hadn’t had any herself but she thought it was really pretty. 

“it is and i think you’ve had enough to eat today. let’s save this for tomorrow.” 

“Can we put it in water? Like the food… color stuff.” 

“heh, no hun, it doesn’t work like that.” 

“Ow…” Comic bumped right into Echo as he ran around the house sugar high. Sans picked up his nephew with a bit of magic. He was running in place in the air. 

“okay pal. let’s take this outside.” He fetched the boy’s coat and things.

“anyone else coming?” He called to the children.

“COMING!” The kids followed him like little soldiers.  He made sure they were all bundled up first as it was starting to get cold outside with the sun starting to set. He took them to the back yard and lit the lights so that they could play there safely and run off some energy. He’d set Comic down once they were there so the boy could run off his sugar high.  Sans sat down on a chair on the small back porch to watch the kids. Soon enough he heard the door close behind him as Frisk joined him and sat next to him.

“Did you ever imagine we would be doing this 20 plus years ago?” Frisk rested her head against Sans with little Hope in her arms still. 

“no, i can’t say i did, but then again i didn’t think i’d ever find anyone back then who could make me as happy as you have.” 

“Back at you bonesy… I am still hiding from our relatives. They are getting a bit much now inside. They are arguing who is the best parent. Grillby thinks Astra is and… well I said you… then it got ugly and I was like I am out of here.” 

“yeah... that’s a conversation i’d run from too. personally i think it’s a tie between you, pap and astra... but don’t tell anyone i said that.” He chuckled a bit.

“Hehe… Well you know I am a little biased… “ Frisk watched as their daughter was playing in the mud with the other kids. 

“we’re gonna have to hose these mudmen down before they go in.” 

“Really? Here I thought they were at a fancy spa…” Frisk joked back as she nodded.

“Oh Mettaton is going to be mad… that outfit Comic has is apparently super expensive.” 

“serves him right for, one picking an outfit like that for a kid and two, for getting him hyped on sugar.” 

“I don’t know what has gotten into him other than being pregnant. He has been spoiling Comic terribly. He is going to turn out to be spoiled at this point. Though I shouldn’t talk… I tend to give Echo a couple extra apple slices as well as a strawberry or two. She is too sweet… shoot I am just as bad as Mettaton.” 

“yeah you do but at least what you’re giving her is good for her.” 

“True… but sugar is sugar.” 

“yeah, and there isn’t that much in fruits. so she ain’t as likely to fly off the handle like comic... also, fruit sugar is more natural than the processed stuff... so we react differently to natural sugars than we do to the stuff in candy.” 

“That makes sense… COMIC don’t!” Comic was trying to climb the tree and was just scrambling so far up and falling back down. 

“Sans can you “help” him.” 

“yeah.” Sans’ magic gently gripped the boy to the first branch, he kept the grip in case the boy slipped so he wouldn’t fall hard.

“Look Uncle Sans! I am climbing!” He was going back and forth so happy on that branch. 

“i see that. don’t go too high there pal, not all of those branches will hold your weight.”

“I am like dad! I AM SUPER STRONG AND AMAZING!” 

“yeah, but that won’t save ya if the branch isn’t strong enough to hold ya.”

“Okay dokey…” He made his way to the main part of the tree and luckily Sans had his grip on him because he slipped a little bit coming down the trunk again. He ran over to Sans so excited.

“Uncle Sans wasn’t that amazing! I bet you can’t do that.” Frisk giggled at the little boys bet. 

“i’m not really a tree hugger there sport.” 

“You - I didn’t hug a tree I climbed it. You are funny Uncle Sans.” Comic crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

“heh, thanks pal.” He brush off some of the dried mud off them both.

“I got it! I got it… I mud you… get it! I love you!” The little boy laughed and nuzzled his face into his shirt. 

“heh, that’s a good one pal.” 

“UGH! Don’t Mimic Your Uncle. Those Puns Are So… Cheesy… But Good When You Say It.” 

“heh, hey pap. hope ya brought him an extra set of clothes.”

“I Did… Nyeheh… He Reminds Me Of Me Sometimes.” 


	32. Premonition

“that’s a good thing, better get him bathed and in the new digs then before metta sees him.” 

“Dad I climbed a tree!” 

“Did You? Wow That Is Super Impressive. I Don’t Think I Ever Done That. You Are Already Better Than Me At Tree Climbing.” 

“you never had a reason to climb one.” 

“True But There Weren't Many Trees Either.” 

“not with low enough branches anyway.”

“I Think We Should Get You That Bath. Sans Can You Shortcut Us So Mettaton Doesn’t Blow A Gasket?”

“yup.” He waited until the two were together before he shortcut them to the bathroom into the tub.

“Thank You Sans. Between You And Me… I Think I Am Ready For Mettaton To Have This Baby. He Thinks That Comic Is Going To Be Jealous And So He Is Spoiling Him… I Told Him That Won’t Happen And He Will Be Admired Like I Admired You.” 

“that explains a lot and kids can get jealous, but i think you’re right. once the kid gets used to havin’ a sibling it’s not so bad.” He stepped out of the bathtub himself. Out in the living room the group was still arguing. 

“i won’t wash to be downstairs, i can still hear the debate from here...” 

“It Is So Stupid. I Said We Are All Good Parents And Astra Agreed But The Rest Were Saying They Are The Best.”

“i agree too. it’s not a competition. anyway, i’ll get out of your hair so you can get comic cleaned up.” He shortcut back to the backyard, it seemed while he’d been upstairs Astra had joined Frisk in the backyard. She’d had enough of the argument too. 

“No you are the better parent.” Frisk joked back at her because the parents inside were taking all the credit for themselves.

“I swear they’ll be at that all evening.” Astra chuckled.

“I’m just glad we’re a few members short of the whole clan or it really would go on all night.” 

“Amen, I am not into huge crowds.” 

“Yeah, I never really was either. I tolerate ‘em but that’s about it. I just kinda wanna go in there and say ‘don’t get me wrong, i love ya all but i don’t want everyone in one place at the same time!’ heh.”

“Feel free… I am so tired.” 

“hey ladies.”

“Hey Sans… one dirty boy down three kids to go… although Ember kinda looks like a dirt cake..." The mud dried on because of the hot fire underneath. 

“Heh, she does.”

“Still super sweet. She really has a great mom. Does Grillby have your son then? Or is he sleeping inside you?” 

“I stole him away from Lucida for his nap. He was gettin’ cranky.”

“I wish I can do that…” Frisk says with a laugh.

“Which part? The carrying your kid around or being able to have a soundproof place to curl up for a nap?” Astra joked. Sans snorted in amusement.

“That… I think would be so nice for Hope but you can only do so much.” 

“Point.” 

“Can I see him later?” 

“You can hold him if you want. I don’t think the kids will wake him.” She pressed a button to open the compartment. Normally it was only there for birthing purposes but she’d found it a great way to carry him around and ensure he was safe and comfy as the compartment had been lined with removable padding so that the child was safe and snug. Sort of like styrofoam kept other stuff safe.

“It is so smart… Oh while I am holding your baby can you put mine in you… that sounds really bad.” Frisk realized after realizing what she said. Astra just laughed.

“Yeah, hand the squirt over.” Sans had doubled over himself in laughter. Hope eyed Astra and smiled back at her.

“Hey there little guy. Why don’t you settle down for a comfy nap.” She settled the child inside, it was nice and warm too, but not too warm.

“Hey Tinder how are you young man?” The miniature flame monster with cyan flames yawned awakening from his nap. 

“Oh poor thing… I am sorry I woke you up. I bet you like your naps. I know I do.” Frisk teased quietly. Tinder softly crackled in response, it was like another child’s cooing.

“Sans was telling me he wants another one. I told him… he has to wait now for at least two years.” Frisk joked in front of Sans. 

“i’m patient.”

“How any kids are we going to have Sans?” Frisk asked him.

“hmmm, was thinkin’ maybe one more. what are your thoughts?”

“I think one or two more. I think it depends how the two grow up I think. You Astra?”

“Um, you know I’m not really sure. I had a sibling, so I knew I wanted at least two.” 

“Either way and you know we are just bsing… but… you will make the decision best for you and your family.” She nods in agreement.

“Oh I think I figured out how to vacant our home! I think we should pretend to fight me and you Astra. No one likes to see a fight… or I don’t know… I just want them out of my house. Is that bad?” 

“Nah, I understand. I can get my mate out of here pretty easily. The rest I advise just tell them that it’s the kids’ bed time. It is getting late after all. Speaking of. Ember!” 

“MOM!” Ember ran over she was holding a small round bumpy pile of dirt.

“What have you got there?” 

“I made a dirt pie with Echo. Doesn’t it look delicious but it isn’t that good.” Frisk glanced at Ember and started to laugh. 

“Well you’re not a rock monster dear. Put the dirt back please, we’re going to clean you up and then go home. It’s getting late.” Ember tossed it back and it was heading straight for Echo. Sans stopped the dirt from hitting his daughter.

“Ember, I said put it back, I did not say throw it at Echo.”

“I didn’t mean to throw it at Echo… I am sorry mom.” The young flame monster’s flame dimmed quite a bit showing that she really didn’t mean to toss it towards the young girl.

“Woah… a flying pie!” Echo says cheerfully. She didn’t even seem upset as she tapped the pie and Ember glanced over before glancing at her mom again. Sans set the dirt down next to his daughter.

“Be more careful, next time set it down.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Ember asked quietly. Her flames were a light blue and dim. Astra considered the question a moment.

“No, I’m not mad. Just try to think more carefully dear before you do something.” 

“Ember it is okay! Don’t be sad!” Echo comes up to Ember and hugs her and placed a kiss on her cheek before snuggling up to her. Ember’s flames turned pink before hugging her back. Astra smiled a little at Echo.

“I wish I was that wise at her age.” Frisk muttered to Astra.

“I think we all do.” Astra muttered back. 

“Maybe when they get older we can do a sleepover? The kids I mean hehe.” 

“Yeah. I’m sure they’d like that. Come over here Ember, we need to brush you off before you go inside, we don’t want to make a mess of the house.” Astra pried off the dried dirt, brushing her daughter off with gentle but firm strokes.

“Mom, I think I am a little dirty…” Echo says looking at her little outfit. Astra chuckled a little in response to the child’s comment. A little was an understatement.

“You have mud in your hair dear… I think you are just a tiny bit dirty…” Frisk joked back.

“i think that when you’re ready it’ll be time for a bath. comic’s probably finished with his already.” After Astra was sure her daughter was herself and not a dried mud cake anymore she let her go inside. She opened up the compartment in her.

“Frisk, much as I love your little one I don’t think I should take him home with me.” 

“Oh hehe… here I was warming up to your son.” Frisk joked back as they swapped children. Astra chuckled and settled Tinder back into the compartment.

“Now to go pull a little string to get my mate to follow.” Astra chuckled a little and headed inside after Ember.

“Good luck!” Frisk commented following her in. 

“No, Astra makes snacks from scr-“ Astra went over to Grillby in the middle of the conversation. She murmured something quietly that wouldn’t be heard by the others.  His flames turned a pink then red with blue hues.

“R-really?”

“Well you’ll have to come home to find out.” Astra smirked.

“Hey guys me and my mate are heading home. Mine is the best so… BYE!” Grillby opened Astra’s belly up and strap the kids in before carrying her bridal style out of there like she is melting ice cream.

“Well… That Was Something…”

“that was super effective.” Sans joked.

“SANS! Wait… No Pun? Not 'It Must Have Been A Hot Talk' Or 'His Pants Are On Fire' Or 'He Is Hot For Her' ?”

“pfff... i was just going to settle for the joke, but you’ve run through all the puns now.” There was a moment of silence when Papyrus groaned at his own puns and facepalmed. Sans just grinned.

“i’m proud of ya pap.” 

“Wait darling why is our son wearing a knight’s outfit? Where is his TEMI outfit I spent a lot of g-“

“Oh Look At The Time. Come On Comic Time To Go.” Papyrus picked up their son and Mettaton followed behind asking several more questions.

“that won’t be a nice conversation.” Sans mutters as they leave, waving to the two. That just left Sans’ parents behind and Gaster, Chara, and Toriel.

“Nope… but what do you expect, boys will be boys.”

*Indeed. Hmmm, well it is getting late. I’m going to head off. I have an early morning tomorrow.

*Thanks for everything tonight.

“sure g. see you later.” Gaster headed out for the evening.

“I will guess you want me gone as well?” Chara asked a little glum.

“it’s not that, but you’re carrying so you need your rest. plus i’m sure az is waitin’ for ya to come back.” 

“I don’t know why he would. You murderer!” Roman crossed his arms and glared at her. A bone hit Roman in the back of the head. Sans looked at his father. It was the same sort of gesture he’d gotten when he said something out of turn as a kid.

“She did!” 

“she didn’t. and i won’t have ya sayin’ such things in my house.”

“She is my sister and my friend.” Frisk went over and wrapped an arm around her showing her support for Chara. Chara was surprised that she did.

“i don’t care if ya hate humanity, but she’s family and yer the one who told me we at least show family civil respect.”

“I am sorry… you know that this is what I know. It isn’t all the same as it was before. It has been… different.”

“i know it ain’t, but that doesn’t excuse not being civil and ya know, there was a time i thought she did too until i talked the prince about it and found out straight from the aaron’s mouth what the truth was about what happened that day. even so, i’d still forgiven her even before i knew because she was just a kid when it happened.”

“We also love each other very much and we plan to mate soon even though… we are expecting.” Chara explained.

“Out of… things are truly different. Once upon a time you had done things the proper way.”

“You don’t understand our father…”

“their relationship is complicated dad. leave it at that and just try an’ accept what is and not try and play their parent when you’re not.” Toriel was fast asleep on the couch tuckered out from the long bickering session.

“I can do that. Frisk, Echo, Hope, Sans… Chara. We must go. It was nice seeing you all. Shall we?” Roman offered his arm to Lucida who went up to Sans and hugged him and kissed her granddaughter that was in his arms. Sans had returned the hug with one arm. Roman followed suit as Lucida went over to Frisk.

“Son, I am sorry. I am really trying. You have become a better monster than I could ever be. I am so proud of you and your family. You and Papyrus always made me proud.”

“i know you’re trying. i’m just glad pap turned out well... all things considered.” 

“Son, take a moment and step back and think of him not as your brother but as an individual. He has a job, a mate, children and great morals. Who taught him that? Not me… it was you. Like I said before you are a far better monster than I and your kids will be better for it.”

“yeah... but i always believed even if the worst person could change if they just tried.”

“I never said I gave up. That… I just need to try harder and you to prod me when I make a mistake.”

“i just mean that i’m not giving up on you.”

“Hehe…”

“what is so funny?”

“Just when you were a baby bones you said something very similar and you handed me a drawing to put into my files. You said ‘dad i believe in you and i won’t ever stop.’ It just brought back that memory... I kept that drawing.”

“yeah... heh, i found it when i was looking through the books so i could work on the machine.”

“You were always snooping through my files and books. So smart. Too dang smart.”

“what can i say? i was curious, though oddly enough those files were in the last place i looked.”

“You were bright that is why I called you sun.” He winked at him laughing. Sans chuckled.

“Were they in the royal library in the castle?”

“actually, no. they were in the queen’s private library. which i hadn’t known she had honestly. took a while to gain enough trust before she showed us.”

“Oh? Why did she keep this information from you? Didn’t she know the value of the knowledge she sat upon?”

“she did, she was a little wary of trusting when a human came through and tried to rewrite history by destroying what she had... so yeah.”

“So… you couldn’t get to me until recently? I hope my notes were pretty clear. Did you find my photos of you and your mom?”

“hmmm, i think those were in there too. i didn’t look through the photos as i was more focused on looking for the blueprints at the time.” 

“You and your mom were always on my mind.” Roman smiled softly at his son as he placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder.

“I am really sorry at first I didn’t care for your mate. She seems to make you happy and your children… hehe dirty but happy.” Echo was asleep in Sans’ arms tuckered out.

“I can’t believe I have a human grandchild. I really thought you and that Alphys girl were going to hook up.”

“al and i were like siblings dad. it was just too weird, and it woulda got weirder after al discovered she preferred the same gender.” 

“I guess that makes sense but at the time you two were so close and you both were so smart as well. You guys even exchanged little kisses when you were kids.”

“He did what?” Frisk asked curious now. Not upset just kinda surprise is all.

“Oh yeah when these two hit around there teenage years I caught them sneaking kisses.” Frisk snickered.

“You sly skeleton. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“had to learn somewhere... but it ended there really cuz it got awkward.”

“Why did she try to french you?” Frisk joked while the two gave each other a look that made Frisk give them the same kind of look after she stopped laughing.

“No way you two tried to french?”

“strangest experience of my life at the time. i didn’t wanna ever do it again.” 

“Oh my god… pfffttt…” Frisk started to laugh as Roman looked at her confused.

“Aren’t you upset that your mate was with another being?” Frisk shook her head no to Roman’s question.

“It was before me and we weren’t mated then. He could have had done whatever, I still love him. If I didn’t accept him at this point I would be crazy.”

“one of the reasons i love her so much is she accepted me as i was before she even knew half the stuff i’d done.” 

“That is pretty incredible… you are special Frisk. I am starting to see why Sans likes you.”  Sans chuckled a little before he took Echo to the bathroom to start her bath. She did need one before she went to sleep and he was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be awake much longer; well, more like she was not quite passed out already but close to it. 

“Goodnight guys. Me and my mate are exhausted. I will see you guys later. Mom… mom… that means you too.” Frisk nudged Toriel with her foot as she was holding Hope in her arms. Toriel tiredly got up and followed the herd and when everyone left Frisk sighed. Sans came out with a very sleepy, but clean Echo. He tucked her into bed.

“She had fun today.” Frisk entered the room where her daughter was sleeping after settling their son for sleep. 

“yeah, she sure did.” He agrees as he follows her into the room.

“I swear… they were here for WAY too long…” Frisk flopped on the bed face first. Sans yawned a little.

“yeah, i think you’re right. it was nice seein’ everyone though.”

“Did it all go well? Your plans I mean?” Frisk nuzzled up to him. She felt she should get dressed for bed but she was too tired to at the moment. 

“yeah, it was kinda funny seein’ his reaction. and i found a successor... so things went pretty well all in all today. so az will have a new judge the day he takes the throne.” 

“You did? Do I get to know who or is it a trade secret now?” 

“yeah, i can’t reveal that due to the rules. sorry love.”

“Can I try to convince you?” Frisk was teasing as she nipped his neck. 

“trying to bribe me are you?” He asked teasingly.

  
  


“Well… I am a bad girl and since you are no longer the Judge you cannot punish me.” 

“touche.”

“Guess I will have to go around the hall until I find them and seduce them.” She giggled as she held him close.

“now that’s playin’ dirty.” He growls playfully.

“I will be like ‘Oh Judge… yohoo…’ ” She giggled again. He shifted a little to pin her to the bed.

  
“i think i got other plans.”

“Oh? Like what? You can’t dust the Judge… but you could …” Frisk smirked.

“hmmm i’d rather punish you than deal with the judge.” He lightly nipped at her collar.

“Why Sans? Are you trying to seduce me?” 

“whatever it takes to keep you here.” He chuckled a little, trailing soft nips along her neck. She caught his mouth and kissed him gingerly. He returned the kiss, he loved every bit of her. They were getting a little hot and heavy when they heard a knock at the door. 

“Dad… I had a bad dream!” Echo says in a loud whiny tone. 

“Can I sleep with you and mom?!”

“hmmm, guess we’ll have to have a raincheck.” He muttered and shifted to settle their clothes again before opening the door with a bit of magic.

“c’mon angel.”

“YEAH!” She crawled into bed and nuzzled between them. Frisk and Sans gave each other a glance of what could have been and sighed.

“It was awful… you were a pile of dust dad… and I was crying a lot…” Frisk was now concerned because she never explained to her about death yet. 

“that’s pretty bad. why was i a pile of dust?” He hadn’t told their daughter this either and he wondered where she got the idea, but he put the question aside for now.

“It was weird… you were like in a robe dad and this human comes out of nowhere and hits you so hard you were like blah… but it was like really pretty like a cinderella story.”

“Like a royal ceremony? Or a wedding?” Frisk was reading too deep into this now but was it a possibility?

“YEAH Aunt Chara was wearing a pretty dress. It won’t happen, will it daddy?” Frisk was very much concerned now because that sounds like a wedding for Chara and that wasn’t supposed to happen until later.

“i’m pretty sure it won’t sweetheart, not just anyone would attend a royal wedding. let alone be allowed nearby.” 

“It was just a bad dream sweetie. Just go back to sleep. Mom and dad will protect you.” Frisk tried to console the child as Echo crawled under the sheets and fall back to sleep. The moment the child was asleep though Frisk had to ask Sans.

“Did you … tell her about the robe? The dusting?” 

“no, she’s far too young for even the tamest stories of the judge... there’s no way i’d have told her anything like that... let alone about dusting.” He murmured softly.

“Sans, could she have a power like loading but not?” 

“premonition... exceedingly rare... but not unheard of.”

“Oh god… Sans she said you are going… okay don’t panic…” 

“we don’t know that, premonition is only what might be, not necessarily what will. even so... we can take precautions.”

“True, how about that soul protection thingy that you gave Grillby in the last timeline could that help?”

“it’s only suited for a child’s soul, that wouldn’t help me. to be certain, we’ll make sure you save the day before. i’ve no idea why there would even be another human at the wedding anyway besides you or chara.”

“I don’t know… could it be that Jordan kid? I thought you banned him or whatever…” 

“yeah, him and his family were marked. if they get too close to the magic security we have an alarm will go off. they’d be facing half the guard before they even got to town.”

“Why would a human try to attack the judge? Maybe it is a humanoid… looks like a human… but isn’t.” 

“dunno. we need to ask her tomorrow what the attacker looked like.”

“Yes, this is a… different gift… I was hoping she just have that gravity magic or blue magic but okay then.”

“yeah.” Frisk took Sans hand and squeezed it gently before settling into bed. Sans settled down himself, he was concerned about this, but there wasn’t much he could do until the next day.

The next day arrived... in what seemed like an eternity for Frisk as she couldn’t sleep. Sans didn’t sleep much either.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Frisk whispers to Echo who was stretching as she woke up.

“morning angels.”

“Morning mom and dad. I had more weird dreams.” 

“what about this time?” 

“Same dream… but it was I dunno… different.” 

“Different in what way sweetie?” Frisk was anxious to hear what she had to say.

“It was this like person but it wasn’t a person…” 

“so, not human then.”

“They look like mom but they weren’t, you were like surprised by mom and she hurt you bad.” 

“Wait… they looked like me but they weren’t me?”

“hmmm, did they kind of look like your aunt astra does?” 

“They had that stone you wear dad when you pretend to be like mom.” Frisk and Sans knew exactly what she meant. The amulet.

“how can this be possible... there’s only two...” Sans muttered... 

“Alphys has one… what if … someone.” Frisk and Sans both grab their cells to call Alphys.

“H-hey g-guys w-why are you b-blowing up my p-phone?”

“problem. frisk tell her while i get echo her breakfast.” He picked her up and took her downstairs.

“What is wrong dad? Did I do the wrong thing?” Echo was beyond confused. 

“no hun. you did nothing wrong, did the dream reoccur?” He had to distract her to give Frisk time to talk.

“What is r-reoccur?” Frisk ran downstairs after a bit and grabbed Sans to pull him out of the room.

“um, well, did you see the-” He was cut off as Frisk pulled him out of the room.

“Alphys’ amulet was stolen. There is a monster out there who has the changing amulet.”

“question is who.”

“Bigger question is who figured out who you were because they chose me as a way to get close to you.” 

“no, they wouldn’t likely know that... because it’s a royal wedding which means they’d know what everyone else does by now... you’re an adopted royal. you’d be let into the wedding without question.” 

“True… true… they probably picked my form. They probably are going to knock me out because there can’t be two Frisks.” 

“right. did al see anything on camera?”

“No, but that is because they used all their footage up taping their daughter. Smart as they are you'd think… nevermind.” 

“basically al didn’t think to use an old security tape to record new footage... i swear i’ve told her before to do that.”

“Yeah, but we got a heads up. We now know that they will look like me. “

“we also know where they will strike and approximately when.”

“Yes before the wedding is taking place because I know Chara and I discuss that after the wedding she is switching to a different dress.” 

“yeah, we have three days for that. and if i went in my robes that would mean that you and i went to the wedding separately for some reason to begin with.”

“They sped up the wedding? Well… if we knew about this event… I might have stayed at Undyne's… and if they sounded like me they could have thrown you off guard.” 

“presuming i wasn’t forwarned. chances are, even if they know you could get close enough to me without being a target themselves... they couldn’t possibly know you’re a red soul.”

“Wait... wouldn’t the new judge need the robes for the ceremony?”

“no. each judge’s robes are made tailored to them specifically. the measurements are given to muffet and she just makes ‘em. usually the previous judge is the one who speaks with her about it. so muffet knows the acting judge until the new judge takes their place... which usually is no more than a month.”

“We should ask Echo for more details... possibly?” 

“we need to know what she saw as much as possible. i was going to ask her if the dream repeated or if it changed constantly.” 

“Oh… sorry… I didn’t mean to interrupt I was just shocked to see a part of it was true.” 

“it’s fine, let’s just go in and talk with her. find out what we can and then talk to undyne and pap.” Frisk nodded and they went over to Echo.

“sorry angel. what i was asking you before. did your dream repeat itself or did it change each time?” 

“It stayed the same but this time my dream seemed off, I dunno.. The human seemed the same but it was slightly different and I wasn’t so sad.”

“what was different?” 

“There was no blast in the big pretty building. There was pretty windows but they went everywhere but this time… it didn’t happen.”

“A bomb?” Frisk couldn’t help herself as she looked over to Sans this was serious. He nodded. Someone wasn’t just after him it seemed, but an attack on the royals themselves.

“The monster said ‘she is not umm… a real princess or something like that. She deserves this.’ ” 

“our list of suspects just got real short.” Sans muttered. 

“Poor Chara… they targeted her…” Frisk muttered back. 

“and of course it seems i’d get in the way...” He muttered back.

“Dad it was a dream right? It isn’t real right?” 

“no, it’s not real and we’ll make sure it never is.” Sans reassured her. He pulled out his phone again and texted Undyne.

Sans: there’s a good chance we have a situation. priority red.

Undyne: Calling it in. What is the 411 punk? 

Sans: keep an eye on the new monsters. possible one of them stole the amulet from your mate and is going to crash the wedding and try to blow up the crowd.

Undyne: Are you *bleeping* kidding me? Great… Alphys censored my *beeping* phone

Sans: i wish i was.

Undyne: *Beep* *Beep* 

Sans: stop cursing and make plans for a sweep for explosives.

Undyne: How do you know all this? Did Frisk do a load?

Sans: no and i’m hoping she won’t have to. i don’t really wanna know what it’s like to die on the surface.

Undyne: Alright going to do a sweep. Wish me luck.

Sans: make sure to do one too an hour before the ceremony. if they knew they could get past her cameras they might know more than what we think. make sure to check just more than the ceremony hallway too the bomb could just be a distraction.

Undyne: Okay… wow I thought my one prisoner was crazy… but you say one of the new monsters is doing this?

Sans: yeah. i’d rather not go down fighting... but you know me.

Undyne: Alright I will get started. 

Frisk went back to ask her daughter more questions but wasn’t sure what to exactly ask.

“Did the glass go towards the people or away from the people?” Echo thought hard and she made a gesture like it was hitting her.

“The bomb would be outside right? Sans if the glass went like this...” She made the same gesture.

“so if it was outside it would be just a distraction. something to make everyone look away from the royals. maybe panic, but not panic enough to want to suddenly stampede.”

“She isn’t my queen!” Echo announces suddenly. 

“... that is what he says…” 

“treason of the highest.” Sans muttered.

“and our aggressor is male...”

“Tell me was he about the same height as dad?” Frisk was trying to get as many details as she could. 

“I don’t know… but… he was mad… and everyone was upset… and and she was laying on the ground hurt bad… there was lightning coming off her.”

“electricity? hmmm. possible elemental user.”

“Or a scientist… you don’t think your dad?” Frisk asks wondering. 

“he was never an extremist like that... wouldn’t be the first time dad didn’t like something the royals said or did, but even as outspoken as he can be he’d never act like that. the traditionalist side of him is definitely too strong for that. tradition dictates that what the crown says, goes. regardless of whether or not it’s liked. it’d have to be someone with a more open mind.” 

“Honey… do you have any other details about the man?” Echo looked upset as she tried to think hard. The face was so hard to make out to her.

“He had a weird picture on his arm of a broken like…” Echo made a triangle shape with her fingers.

“a broken triangle... shit.”

“The rune symbol? Wait do you know what she is talking about?”

“yeah... it’s not the rune symbol. not exactly. it was supposedly wiped out even before my time, but there was a secret society of monsters who didn’t necessarily agree with the royals. they were... violent activists. they’d sabotage anything and everything they could if they thought they were in the right.” 

“Should we call Undyne and tell her?” 

“i’ll send her a text, she’s searching right now for the bomb.”

Sans: you mentioned you had a prisoner... they wouldn’t happen to have a tattoo of a broken triangle would they?

Undyne: How the fuck did you know that? I swear you are like psychic?

Sans: dad told me about them. a secret sect of monsters that would do anything to sabotage the royal family if they thought what the royals were doing were wrong. supposedly the one before me wiped them all out... this was just a wild guess on my part.

Undyne: Unfortunately we released him a couple of weeks ago… I didn’t want to...

Sans: why did you even have him in the first place?

Undyne: He was going around and spray painting over the royal posters for the upcoming ceremony becoming King and Queen.

Sans: graffiti then. he’s the one who is probably planting the bomb if it isn’t already there. the bomb is a decoy... the target is chara.

Undyne: Wait What?... Okay… Wow...

Sans: it’s about a 90 percent possibility at this rate. we need to check the new monsters all just to make sure no more of them bear that symbol. any who do will need to be asked to remove it and any who don’t agree to have it removed will face a charge of treason. this group is not to be underestimated.

Undyne: Sounds good. I will get… shit… Sans… I think I found the bomb...

Sans: disarm it if you can.

Undyne:

1 attached photo. It is an orphanage and on the outside wall is a picture of a middle finger made of bombs.

Sans opened the photo.

Sans: oh fucking hell. 

Undyne: yeah… what do I do? I never had it at THIS extreme.

Sans: evacuate the building. now. don’t tell them why, just that they need to get out.

Undyne: Yes, I will take them to the hall. Tell Paps to check out the new monsters or the new Judge.

Sans: i’ll contact both.

  
  


Sans pulled out his other phone and texted his brother first.

J: we have a situation that needs your expertise. all the new monsters, check their profiles for a broken triangle mark anywhere on them. anyone found with this mark is to be sent to the station to await further instructions.

P: I will do so. Is everything okay?

J: someone set a bomb on the orphanage as a distraction for the upcoming wedding to target chara.

P:.. That… Is The Sickest Going… Be Safe Judge.

J: you too.

  
  


Sans flipped through his normal phone’s contacts to find mk’s number.

J: we’ve got work. 

MK: Already? Drama at the castle?

J: someone planted bombs on the orphanage as a distraction for the wedding, the target is the princess. undyne is already evacuating the orphanage and we’re going to need to meet up.

MK: Holy… Wow… Talk about being tossed in the deep end of the pool. I will be there. 

J: meet in the park.

MK: Want me to bring my new robes or police officer uniform?

J: for now the uniform, but keep the robes with you in case you need them for any purpose. i’ll be in garb myself. i’ll brief you further when we meet.

MK: Alright…

Frisk could see that Sans was texting away and she didn’t want to interrupt.

“Did they find anything?” 

“undyne found the bombs.” He showed her the image because he didn’t want Echo to know.

“... Oh my… take me to a save spot… just… or should we… what if it goes off?”

“take the kids to grillby’s, there’s a save spot there. undyne is evacuating the building now. likely it is only set to go off during the wedding. this is the second scenario.”

“Sans, our baby… this is crazy…” 

“yeah, but it’s better than going in blind.”

“True... okay…” 

“i’m meeting the newbie at the park. text me the moment you’re inside. i want to make sure this goes without a problem.”

“I will. I want to save when the kids are safe.” Frisk wasn’t planning to save with several souls on her hands.

“unless you hear it go off, go ahead and save when you get there. believe me if it goes off you’ll hear it with that many.” 

“Don’t tell me that… be safe…” Frisk kissed him heatedly for a moment. He returned the kiss. 

“go on, this will be a lot easier if i know you three are safe.” 

“Yes.” Frisk grabs Echo and Hope and some supplies and made their way to Grillby’s. Sans pulled out the robes only once they were gone, he didn’t want Echo suspecting that her dreams were reality... He then shortcut to the park.

MK was there in his uniform glancing around.

**“excellent. here’s the deal. a week ago a specialized amulet was stolen from the lab, enabling one to change their appearance. the amulet is one of two. the other is in my possession. what we’re doing is heading to the station now to see how many monsters have a specific tattoo, one that hasn’t been seen in decades. the broken triads.”**

“I thought they were a myth… a bad myth but a myth.”

**“no, they existed. they were supposedly wiped out by my predecessor who died without naming a successor because they were dusted before they could. there was a stretch of time where there was no judge. this group isn’t to be taken lightly. kingdoms have fallen to this terrorist group.”**

“Great… that alligator monster had a tattoo just like that and I released him a while ago.”

**“the one who painted over the posters correct?”**

“Yeah one by the orphanage, one by the hospital, one by the school, and one on the castle itself.”

**“this individual may be suspect for a further crime. the captain found a series of.... tastelessly placed bombs on the orphanage. she went in search of a single bomb on my word and found a whole group of them instead. i’ve had her evacuate the building. papyrus is rounding up the monsters in question.”**

“You think that he is bombing all those places?”

**“i did not think of that, but it’s possible.”** Sans pulled out his phone to contact Undyne.

J: check for more bombs at all the locations the graffiti artist struck.

A flash of light was seen only by Sans as Frisk saved.  _ good. she made it safely. _

U: Where is that? Hang on… okay got it. Can’t remember as well as MK… okay looking around.

J: it should have been in the report that was drawn up.

U: yep pulled it up okay school is nearby hang on.

J: make sure all places are evacuated if you find even one.

U: 

Attached 1 photo

Either it is a butt or boobs made out of tnt 

**“seems you were right. good thinking.”** He showed MK the image.

“I was hoping I was wrong.” MK frowned.

**“as was i.”**

“I will… call the rock monsters? Who do we ask to help with this? Can we put up a barrier?”

**“there’s a specialist team in the station that deals with such matters. they aren’t usually called upon, but they specialize in dealing with materialistic threats. they’re usually called the m squad.”**

“Oh thank goodness no offense Judge. I am smart but I haven’t done this and I am pretty sure I would gotten us all killed.”

**“you and me both. i am not exactly an expert at disarming a bomb. let alone an entire group of them.”**

J: send out the m squad to the locations you find bombs at to deal with them.

U: Will do… good call Judge

J: i doubt these are the only bombs, however. so you’ll likely need to keep looking.

“Whoever tipped you off all monsterkind will be indebted forever to.”

**“best not to reveal their identity yet.”**

“It was you?”

**“no. it was a child.”**

“That makes sense… why not to reveal the identity. I ask more but we have too much to do.”

**“the details will only matter later if i live through this.”** He replied quietly.

“Premonition… that is as rare as having a red soul.”

**“indeed.”**

“Okay… so we just need to find this guy and arrest him…” 

At Grillby’s 

“It is so scary…” Frisk mutter to Astra. A monster walked up to the bar and sat down to grab a drink while she spoke in hush tones.

“I hear that.” Astra muttered as she looked at the monsters in the bar.

“Mom he has the same drawing on his arm like the one I dreamed of.” Frisk and Astra exchanged looks for a moment.

“Which one?” Astra asks. The alligator monster at the end was drinking a beer when Echo points at him and there on his arm was the tattoo.

“I’ll deal with him.” Astra muttered.

“No…” Frisk was so worried about Astra.

“Frisk. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“He planted explosives what if he has a trigger of some sort…”

“Sans told you that they were supposed to go to the station... all I’m going to do is tell him someone wants to talk to him there and let them handle it.”

“Okay… just don’t get hurt. You are the closest thing to a real sister I have.”

“I’ll be fine, but thanks.” She patted Frisk’s arm before going over to the monster in question.

“Another one… oh it is you. I thought you were human.” The alligator mumbled.

_ I am, you fucking prick. _

“Excuse me, but I was just told there was a call in the back. Apparently someone wants to meet up with you at the police station. Didn’t leave a name or anything, but they sounded desperate. Kind of odd really, but they described you... so I assumed they meant you since we don’t have any other reptiles in the place currently.” 

“Who the fuck can that be? Fine tell them they have to pay my fucking tab I am leaving.”

“Alright.” The monster got up and left but he didn’t go to the station. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t like the sound of it.

“Well, at least he’s out of here.” Astra muttered when she was back with Frisk. 

“Prick said he thought I was human like it was some disease. I wanted to slam him into the bar.”

“He is a prick no wonder he targeted Chara. She is technically human.”

“Yeah, I am too.”

“Maybe it is a good thing he didn’t see you as a human today. He seems like a real A+ jerk.”

“Yeah, never thought I’d meet a monster who made my ex look good.”

“We should contact Sans.” Frisk says taking out her cell.

“Send him a text, just in case.”

  
  
  


**“should be about time, let’s head to the station and see what papyrus has rounded up.”** Sans’ phone vibrated and he pulled it out.

Frisk: hey alligator monster is the one he was HERE at grillbys Echo pointed them out. Going your way I hope Astra told them to go to the station.

Sans: i’ll be on the lookout for him. thanks.

Sans pocketed the phone and the two of them went into the station. As he went by he saw the alligator monster walk by looking in curious but not stupid enough to go in.

**“this should be interesting.”** Sans muttered as he went to where he saw his brother’s soul with a group of others. Sans wasn’t sure how many were officers or how many were monsters with the tattoo... they’d just have to see.

“This one here has several of them…” The kid was covered head to toe in tattoos some contained the broken triangle but wasn’t exactly right. There were two out of them that could fit the bill. Sans went over to the one covered in tattoos first.

**“hmmm, close, but it’s split the wrong way. you can leave kid.”**

“Thanks man. Cya Paps thanks for the pop.” He had also a clean soul to match well… clean as an average soul was anyway. This didn’t surprise Sans, he then turned to the other two. Examining them just as closely; both of their souls were fairly dark. Then with a smash of the window MK was tossed inside.

“Ow…”

“Fucking trap isn’t?” The alligator yelled inside. 

**“get that monster!”** Sans called to the officers outside. The alligator brushed them off like they didn’t do a thing as he ran off the other two tried to head off the other way when MK pinned them down one with his body the other with his tail and magic.

“Go Judge I got this.”

**“good work. make sure they stay here until further instruction.”** Sans shortcut outside, taking several more to try and catch up to the alligator.

At the castle the alligator took out a switch and he stood in front of his “art” which had F U in bombs.

“I will kill that human before they become royalty. My partners will make sure of it.”

**“she already is. you just don’t know it.”**

“No she isn’t she is just a sham, a phony and I will destroy them.”

**“i’m sure the** **_queen_ ** **would love to hear what you think of her daughter.”**

“She might as well burn if she takes a human of all kinds as a child.”

**“well, you know what i say about souls like yours.... it’s a lovely day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming.... and on days like these monsters like you... should be b u r n i n g i n h e l l.”**

Like the dream the device was tossed at him with tremendous force but unlike the dream Sans was prepared. It was heading straight for his soul and, if it would make contact, it would surely dust him. Sans caught the device, it hurt, but it was hardly the damage compared to if it had connected with his soul. A blaster rose from behind him.

“How? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”

**“i am the judge. you should have known better.”** The blaster went off. A pile of dust was all that remained and it soon blew away.

Sans tossed the device into his other hand, shaking the hand that had caught it. _ow... son of asgore that smarts...._ _bastard... now got to deal with those other two._ When Sans returned to the station Papyrus was sitting on one while MK was sitting on the other.

**“enjoying your seats fellas?”**

“No Mine Is Bumpy And Keeps Saying It Isn’t His Fault That His Partner Won't Shut Up In Not So Nice Words.” There was duct tape over their mouths.

**“fair enough. well, you two were summoned here because you’re going to be given a choice.”**

“Mmmmjdhdhjdjdjd.” 

**“please remove the tape...”**

“With pleasure.” MK took the delight of causing a tiny bit of pain for being tossed through the window by one of their partners. 

Rrrriiipppp...

**“now then. your choice is this. you can get that thing on you removed and never again follow any letter of that creed... or you face the penalty of treason to the crown. i’m sure i don’t have to tell you what the penalty is for that.”**

“First one.” Both of them said in unison raising their arms up to get the tattoo removed. 

**“papyrus, if you would be so kind to fetch the inkmaster then.”**

“I Will Judge!” Papyrus ran off ahead as MK put the two in a holding cell.

“Tell your hero thank you. I think we got it from here…” MK says with a sigh.

**“i’ll be sure to do that... when they are of age.”**

“Well you can still say thank you without telling them why… but yeah… cya- where did he go? He ain’t Batman too?” Sans shortcut to the backroom in Grillby’s, landing on the couch. He pulled off the robes and stuck them in the phone.

“same old couch.”  Frisk was in the spare room with the kids when she heard the thud.

“H-hello?” Frisk asked the stranger out there.

“hey hun, you back here?” He glanced towards the spare room.

“Sans? Yeah… I was scared.” Frisk was watching the four sleeping kids on the bed.

“can’t say i blame you. that alligator was a piece of work. but he won’t bother anyone again.” He said as he walked to the room.

“Thank goodness. I think her power stems from me Sans.”

“maybe, or from me. the ability of premonition is in both races. it’s hard to know who gave it to her. that gator had a good arm though.”

“Did he… is your soul okay?”

“yeah, i’m fine. sucker chucked some sort of device at me but i caught it. hand still stings a bit. like her dream... if i didn’t know to expect it that would have been the end of me.”

“Echo… who knew she was the real hero?”

“no one but us, for now. it’ll make a good story for when she’s older.”

“I wonder if her dreams are normal now?”

“we’ll find out when she wakes up.”

“I am just so relieved that you are okay. Was all her predictions true?”

“not all of it. the bombs didn’t go off and it wasn’t the day of the wedding. the majority of it though was pretty accurate.”

“Though with knowledge don’t things change? It is confusing…”

“come to think of it... none of those we saw today had the amulet. so the dream could have changed again. until we find that amulet, i can’t say this is over for sure.”

“Wait… so... this can still happen?” 

“unfortunately.”

“Great. Just great. Well I don’t think I will be sleeping tonight again.” 

“don’t worry sweetheart, this went off well so that will likely too. we know what to look for and the bombs we found have been taken care of.”

“Okay... I just want our family to be safe. Do you think she will be plagued with nightmares for the rest of her existence?”

“i don’t think so. premonitions aren’t always bad events.”

“Do you think so? Even if you aren’t sure just say yes… I don’t want to worry 24/7 about Echo’s dreams.”

“i do think so hun, and not all her dreams are gonna be premonitions.”

“Okay… weew… You would think Grillby would need fire retardant items with having two children always on fire.” Frisk commented watching the two elemental children sleep away the afternoon next to her kids.

“pretty sure they’re equipped for that.” Sans chuckled.  About an hour later the kids started to wake up from their nap with Echo screaming in horror.

“Baby I am right here. What is wrong?” Echo looked at Frisk than ran over to Sans and hugged him tightly. 

“Mom… she… she… hurt you dad.” 

“mom’s not going to hurt me.”

“She did. With a knife… it was different dad. The dream… there was no glass but mom was very VERY mad and tried to stab you dad.” 

“it was just a dream sweetheart. your mom might get mad at me from time to time but she’d never hurt me, much less with a knife, just like i’d never hurt her.”

“R-really she looked very mad.” 

“Was it that guy again sweetie?” Frisk asked as her daughter moved closer to Sans. Echo… was afraid of Frisk. 

“calm down sweetheart.” Sans scooped her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“you’re okay. dreams can’t hurt you.”

“B-but she can…” That hurt deeper than any cut Frisk had ever received and it came from her daughter’s lips.

“honey, everyone has the capacity to hurt... but that doesn’t mean they will. your mother loves you very much, just like i do. she’s not going to hurt you and she’s not going to hurt me.”

“I do. I would never hurt you... I love you with all my soul.” Echo hid her face into her dad’s shirt. Whatever her dream had must have been very detailed this time.

“It is okay Sans. When this is all over… things should be back to normal again.”  _ I hope so...  _ Frisk thought to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

“yeah.” He gently rubbed his daughter’s back.

  
The day of the wedding was quickly upon them, Sans had kept a close eye on his mate and children and on the day of the wedding he had them stay with Astra and Grillby who weren’t attending the function. He hadn’t told anyone about the amulet not being found yet. He wore his own amulet and hadn’t told anyone why, he’d adjusted it so that it made him look like a different monster; just in case. The identity of the Judge was secret for a reason after all and he knew Frisk was going to stay with Astra and Grillby until the end of the day. He had told her he’d bring her and the kids some cake. He had told her he’d be fine, that it would work out okay just like the day with the bombs had gone well; Sans knew Frisk was worried for him due to the dreams and he’d done his best to reassure her that things were going to be alright.

That’s when he spotted Frisk… well not his Frisk but clearly a different one. 

He was expecting this. He wasn’t going to make it obvious though. 

_ can’t get him yet. he needs to have his guard down... which means i have to get him just before he gets to the bride... _ Sans moved over from where he had been standing, the bride hadn’t come down the aisle just yet so he had some time. He couldn’t just go up and off the monster though no one would believe him until too late that he didn’t just murder someone in cold blood. So he had to bide his time. He went over to the alter and pretended to look things over before settling near the best man, standing just behind him out of view actually. He heard something beeping... 

_ that can’t be good. _ He followed the noise. It led right behind the curtain that blocked the view behind the altar. Behind was an emp bomb. He remembered what Echo told him. 

_ so that’s why... he fried her circuits... heh. i might not know regular bombs, but i know science and this is my field... let’s rewire you shall we?  _ He pulled out some supplies he had on hand. A swiss army knife and some glue. He spent the next fifteen minutes fiddling with the device before he returned to his spot behind the best man, keeping out of sight.

  
  


That particular Frisk sat down in one of the chairs in the church. She was fussing with her dress, obviously not liking how it laid. Then the ceremony began…

_ look at that... i’m just in time. _ He thought, but he still stayed where he was as much to not interrupt as because he didn’t trust that the “Frisk” wouldn’t try just out right attacking after “she” realized her little bomb wasn’t going to go off. Chara wore her beautiful one of a kind wedding gown. She walked down the aisle and made her way to the front. In monster society the bride goes up first, then the groom. It was just a little different but the monster knew this. It was also tradition that the bridesmaids and groomsmen be at the altar at the start of the ceremony, rather than walk the aisle. The moment she made it to the front “Frisk” took out a switch and began pressing a button… but nothing happened. No explosions… no fried Chara… Sans watched the Frisk closely. Upset and clearly outdone by something Frisk got up and grabbed the knife from underneath the dress and ran up to the stage.

A cage of bones shot up between the two.

**“nice try.”**

“SHE AIN’T MY QUEEN! I WILL KILL YOU HUMAN PIECE OF TRASH!” Frisk screams at Chara. Asriel ran over to protect his bride-to-be. The next instant the “Frisk” hit the floor due to gravity magic.

**“you got something that don’t belong to you.”**

“Judge… that is Frisk… what is going on?” Asriel was shocked to see him treat his mate like that.

**“frisk is human, but this one...”** He walked over and pulled off the necklace ending the farce.

**“is a fraud.”** Instantly the cheetah monster he saw the other day was the one in disguise.

**“besides, because frisk is human too. there’s no way such a soul like her would want her own sister dead for being human after she helped our princess so many times.”**

“I am glad I am out of that DISGUSTING skin… bitch you deserve to be dead. Humans can’t rule us. WE the monsters are the ultimate creation. You gave us the title monster when we deserve a better one. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BLOWN UP!!” Asriel put his hand up to Sans. He was pissed. 

**“do you wish to have something to say before the traitor is dealt with prince?”**

“Yeah… you don’t know my mate. NOBODY DOES… she is kind and funny. She makes me happy and if anyone has a problem with her. YOU DEAL WITH ME…” The prince had his ceremonial sword strapped onto him which he took out. With one fell swoop the head of the monster fell off the monster’s body. He took the blade and wiped it on the dress of the dusted monster and looked at Chara with a small smile. He meant what he said.

**“i will deal with the remains your highness.”** Sans left the room and came back with a broom. He swept up the dust and picked up the bloodied dress.

“Thank you Judge. I appreciate you doing this…” 

**“it is an honor to serve.”** He replies, though it’s not able to be seen, there is a gentle smile in his tone that only one paying attention could notice.

“Like I said… thank you.” Asriel says softly. Sans inclined his head before leaving with the dust. He tossed the dust and the dress into the garbage where it belonged.

“So… where is Frisk? Did she not come to my wedding? Is she okay?” Chara asked feeling concerned for her sister. 

**“i’m afraid she was unable to make the ceremony, but i believe she and her children were promised some cake.”** He then said in a quieter tone for only the two to hear.

**“she was worried... she’s with astra and grillby.”** With the threat neutralized, he moved off to a nearby wall to watch the rest of the ceremony. Even recording the important parts and sending the video off to Frisk to watch.

The ceremony was beautiful as Asriel took Chara as his bride. There was no doubt to Asgore now that they were truly good for each other. Chara pressed her head against Asriel’s forehead before sharing their first kiss as a couple. Thus… the premonition never came true. As the newly weds walked down the aisle, Sans motioned to Undyne to join him where he was at.

**“lovely ceremony, despite the... interruption.”**

“Yes, I am glad we got those bombs. I thought the problem was all settled the other day.” 

**“i never found the stolen amulet, so i had my suspicions. here. i trust you will see this back to its rightful owner... and there’s one more bomb... i disarmed it before the ceremony as i was walking about. i heard something. just behind the curtain there. an emp bomb.”** He handed over the amulet as he spoke, though when he talked about the remaining bomb his tone had quieted so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“I thought… I failed you Judge. I even checked a bit ago around here. He must have dropped it off just recently. 

**“very recently. i didn’t see it on my first sweep either. between all of our sweeps he planted it. i knew something was going to happen when i saw him so i decided to do another sweep just behind the alter.”**

“How did you know? You knew about Frisk obviously Judge but… how did you know?” 

**“premonition. a day before we knew of the bombs, a young monster approached me and told me everything.”**

“That is a myth… I mean they are so rare…” 

**“they are, but it’s no myth. there’s no other way i knew about the sect members. about how the one in your cell had the tattoo... about the bombs. i’m not omnipotent. i had every reason to look into it because i remembered one of the sect members protesting the humans very violently the first day the new monsters arrived. the more i looked into things the more i believed it to be premonition. after all, how else would a child know?”**

  
  


“I bet it is Frisk… but she ain’t a child… hmmm… Is it really a child?”

**“it was not frisk. yes it really was a child, one of the newest monsters to be born in the last few years.”**

“Wow, that is in-... No… you shitting me …” 

**“nope.”**

“Wow Mewie… who knew… no… Comic?”

**“pff... neither. but i’ll give you points for trying.”**

“Ember… no… wait… it is really the little girl?” 

**“sometimes nightmares aren’t what they seem... and what would a child that young know about me and dusting when no one tells such stories until the child is eight?”**

“... Nothing. My goodness… that is a fucked up power but it saved so many lives.” 

**“indeed. for now though... she only knows it was a bad dream.”**

“I know nothing Judge. Remind me to get her a doll for Gryftmas.” 

**“sure.”**

“Wow… “ Undyne walked away in shock as MK came over. The future was sure full of surprises, was it not? Sans could only hope that the next premonition the girl had would be one that would be nicer. Sans’ phone went off. He forgot to put his civilian's phone on vibrate. He quickly silenced the thing. Whoops. Well, not like anyone would know that ringtone anyway. No one seemed to notice, but it was Frisk’s ringtone. 

He sent her a text.

Sans: hey hun. what’s up?

Frisk: hey Echo had a different dream… luckily it doesn’t involve me stabbing you. So… it went well?

Sans: yes. what was the dream this time?

Frisk: Get this… she thinks we are going to have a pool in the basement.

Sans: pff... well i guess i better check to make sure no one is moving in down there when we get home.

Frisk: Did you dust the monster then? This has to be affecting your soul now.

Sans: no. the kill wasn’t mine. it was the prince’s.

Frisk: ... Asriel took a LIFE? Really? That is shocking.

Sans: the oldest of our laws. ‘right of kill’ it’s called. anyone who threatens a mate is basically signing their death warrant.

Frisk: Still isn’t your job?

Sans: yes... but my job doesn’t make me above the law and such law is older than even my job. it would have been an insult to steal the kill. remind me to explain that one later, right now i need to get you some cake.

**“hmmm, what do you think mk? chocolate or white? or both?”**

“I say both that way she gets a little bit of a and b… it isn’t for you after all right?” MK guessed.

**“good point.”** He put in a piece of both cakes into his phone and sent them along with some mints and even a little bit of some of her favorite foods that were being served... or rather, he’d just made her a couple of plates for them both and sent it over along with the cake.

Frisk: Thank you… OH MY goodness!!! 

Frisk: 

Sent Attachment.

It was a photo of Echo’s face covered in chocolate cake. 

Sans snorted and showed the picture to MK.

**“takes after her aunt chara.”** He shared the photo with his brother and Undyne with the caption “angel mimicking a princess” because he thought they’d enjoy it.

“Hehe… Punk that pic is awesome.” Undyne says before sending the same thing in text to Sans.

Papyrus: Unlike The Captain… That Is A Cool Photo But I Won’t Scream It For The World To Know Who You REALLY Are… Seriously… Some Monsters.

Sans: heh. thought you’d both enjoy it. speaking of... maybe i should send that to bride while i’m at it... 

Sans chuckled inwardly as he sent the photo to Asriel with the caption “a little princess mimic.”

Asriel looked at the photo and nudged Chara to let her look at the photo. She began to chuckle and covered her mouth to stifle the laugh before mimicking what probably happened. Asriel laughed and gave a thumbs up in the direction of Sans not really thinking about his position at that moment. 

Papyrus: WHAT ARE THESE BEINGS DOING?! DON’T THEY KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO EXPOSE YOU?!?!

Sans: having fun. they aren’t really exposing me. it’s no secret az and i are close so while no one but those who have seen the photo will get it, they won’t think it so strange either. no one in this wedding would ever question royalty anyway. either too loyal or too scared of the consequences... or both. besides, the moment he becomes king i’m stepping down. so it won’t really matter.

Papyrus: You Are?... Congrats! I Think? Or Is this Bad News?

Sans: nah, i have a successor. it’s a good thing. it’s time a younger monster took over, someone who can better serve the job to its full capacity by keeping up with the soon-to-be king. i’m gettin’ too old for that kind of run around. gotta save that energy for the kiddos.

Papyrus: Too Old? You Make It Sound Like You Are Over 200… Seriously You Are A Young Skelly… 

Sans: heh, i feel that old sometimes pap. it’s just the job. it wears on ya after a while and after you’ve seen so much... you just feel like you’re old as the ground ya walk on.

Sans got himself a bloody mary and a small plate of food before he picked an empty table to sit down at. He knew only those who knew him personally would have the nerve to sit at the same table. It never bothered him honestly.

Frisk: Hey… miss you. How are you?

Sans smiled as he read the text.

Sans: miss you too. i’ll be home in the next hour.

  
Frisk: Do monsters all celebrate this? We didn’t have one… i mean the ceremony.

Sans: not all. this ceremony is more formality to show union between a monster and a human more than anything else. and to make a statement. mostly political.

Frisk: Ahh gotcha… I thought her dress was very pretty. Do you think I would have been pretty in a dress like that?

Sans: you’d have been stunning.

Frisk: ty 

  
  
  


Frisk stayed at home with the kids and even let Grillby and Astra have some time alone. She didn’t mind, at least her daughter wasn’t scared of her anymore. That was at least something. She wondered if one day her kids would have a ceremony like that in their future. Would they meet a monster they love like her… 

An hour passed by and Frisk was drawing in a notebook what could have been for her.  _ Maybe my next lifetime… a ceremony like that most cost a fortune.  _ Sans dropped in next to the door.

“hey hun.”

“No knock knock? They kids are playing a little bit.” 

“that would require me to have gone through the door.” He chuckled as he slipped off the hoodie, he’d taken off the robes in a bathroom before he’d left the reception.

“True.” 

“what are you doin’ there?” 

“Oh nothing… it is stupid.” Frisk tried to close the notebook but Echo betrayed her.

“She is making pictures daddy!” 

“Shhh… it isn’t nice to rat on mommy.” 

“pictures huh? well maybe i can convince her later to show me. what have you been up to?” He shifted his gaze to his daughter. Echo grabs the notebook from Frisk and takes it over to Sans with Frisk a little surprised her daughter just did that. Inside was some stick drawings of what a wedding would look like.

“It isn’t that great… I just drew pictures I was bored.” One of them showed a stick figure of Frisk and Sans with Frisk’s handwriting above the figure identifying the two of them and hearts around them. Frisk was beyond mortified.

“they’re cute.” He went over to her and handed the notebook back.

“T-thank you…” 

“Dad! You were right it was just a bad dream but the dress was the same one I dreamed of… ISN’T THAT WEIRD?” Echo chimed in.

“Just a coincidence dear.” Frisk covered for Sans as he hated to lie. 

“yeah, it is a little weird and yeah. bad dreams can seem real can’t they?” 

“They did. I am glad mom isn’t a bad guy. I didn’t like seeing you hurt dad.” Echo started to whimper a little before she started to bawl and ran into her dad’s arms holding him tightly. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

“it’s okay sweetheart.”

“Dad I had a weird dream.” 

“what about?” She looked over at Frisk and then whispers into Sans ear canal.

“Mom was holding two Hopes.” 

“that’s... really interesting.”

“What is going on Sans?” Frisk saw his face was whiter than normal.

“ya know... i think i’m stumped on this one.” He really was at a loss. He was pretty sure he’d have noticed if Frisk was going to have another child... but that wasn’t the case from what he could see right now... so then... was it further down the future or something else? Well, it wasn’t really anything bad so what was he worried about? The future was bright after all, speaking of dreams though, he was reminded to go check the basement for a “pool.” Well, he could do that later, for now he just wanted to enjoy his time with his family.


	34. Epilogue

Sans went into the basement… and a pipe was busted flooding the basement… 

“CAN WE SWIM IN THE POOL DAD?” Echo yells at Sans.

“no!” He yells back, shutting off the water to stop the water flow. Well, that explained that. He had thought about her last dream that she’d talked about... the “two Hopes” as she’d put it. Maybe... well, he couldn’t be certain. Only that it would be two skeletons. Who knew? Maybe his parents decided to have another child. The only thing he knew for sure was that there would be two skeleton children. It wasn’t a bad thing and in less than a month things like this leaky pipe would be all he really needed to worry about. It was odd, honestly, thinking he wouldn’t really be officially the Judge anymore, but he’d still be around to help the new one. Help him become the best he could be through practice and help him learn lessons that Sans had, unfortunately, learned the hard way. That was the hope anyway. Life was good.

  
  


Frisk opened her journal. It was the same book Echo showed off to Sans. She flipped to the first page where she began to rereading her entries.

Dear journal,

All I want for my birthday is a family. My family. Please… can I have that.

She remembered writing it so long ago. It still brought tears to her eyes reading that. She often wished that she could go back in time and tell that girl it will be alright that the pain she would go through will make her stronger and that one day her birthday wish will come true. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


25 Years Later…

“Mom! I look fine…” Hope says to Frisk. He grew up to look a lot like Sans. Though it had been so many years Frisk looked like she hasn’t aged a day.

“I just… can’t believe my baby is getting married…” Frisk started to cry again as Hope groaned a little. 

“Mom…” There was a knock at the door.

“Come in  _ PLEASE… _ ”

“c’mon now, you’re supposed to say who’s there.” He chuckled a bit.

“Who’s there then dad?” Hope smirked. 

“always had to be a smartalec.” He says as he walks in.

“Is everything okay? Is Astra crying again?” Hope asked glancing around getting things set. 

“everything is fine, just comin’ to see my angels.”

“Daaadddd… I am not your angel… that sound like a girly thing like my name. Why couldn’t you name me like I don’t know something manly.” 

“there’s nothin’ wrong with your name son. besides, you should know the story by now.”

“I do. I was the miracle child yadi da…” He rolled his eyes as Frisk continued to cry.

“yeah, the soul that came back from a reset. that’s no mean feat to accomplish when you’re barely even a little soul.”

“Yeah but Echo sees the future. She even knew three months in advance that I was proposing to Ember.” 

“yeah, but you have always had your own strength son. and we didn’t need her to tell us that you would.”

“Thanks dad.” Hope hugged his father. It was about time. 

“c’mon you two, it’s about time to get this show on the road.”

“Why didn’t you and mom never get married?” He asked wondering as they made their way to the aisle. 

“well, it’s more of a human tradition and honestly, we had you kids to think about. but, doesn’t mean it won’t happen still.”

“Uhuh… and pigs fly. Come on dad. Be honest with yourself.” 

“i am, i already got it planned as a surprise for the next anniversary so don’t rat me out.” He muttered. Comic was standing up front. He kinda looked like Papyrus with a wig on with the way his hair fell against his skull. His younger sibling was standing next to him, Serif Dynamo had been a little surprise for his parents. Mk was there too, though few knew it was him as he was officially over seeing the event in his robes. Echo looked like her mother in a lot of ways but with long white hair. Frisk sat up front crying her eyes out into Grillby’s shoulder. Sans joined her in the seat next to her. Astra was on the other side, passing her a tissue box.

“... I feel so… old… and empty…” Frisk muttered feeling so upset.

“You? Old? How do you think I feel?” Astra murmured, she was easily twice Frisk’s age.

“You at least have another one…” Grillby was holding their youngest, Cynder, who was four at that moment. 

“Yeah, so talk to your bones if you wanna have another.”

“He says not until we take the plunge… whatever that means.” Frisk felt awful. 

“Ah. I know what he means. Trust me on this, it will be good.” She gently patted the other’s hand, though it was a bit of a stretch of her mechanics to do so since she had to reach over her own child. Sans put his arm around Frisk.

“I am losing my baby… Ember turned out to be a beautiful… girl… I have no one to take care of anymore…” Frisk sobbed again. 

“c’mon, he’ll always be our little guy.”

“You heard him. He basically said he was done with me.” 

“he’s just nervous. you know he loves you like we all do.”

“Do you think at this rate Echo will be single? She has been dating Chara’s son for at least a year…” 

“i dunno what’s goin’ on there. but we’ll just have to see. chaz is a good kid.” He would have continued but the music had cued up, signifying that the ceremony was finally about to start. Ember made her grand entrance. She looked radiant in her white dress. It was specially made so when her hair changed colors the dress reflected them. Frisk watched with a bit of jealousy but thought she was so beautiful.

“She is beautiful Astra. Thank you for… always supporting them.” 

“Of course. I’m just glad they found the happiness we did.” She smiled at her mate. Grillby’s flames were a slight blue as he tapped his face with a cloth, though steam exposed what was truly happening. Astra chuckled a little and kissed his cheek, even after all this time the two of them adored one another.

“My baby angel… I remember changing her diaper only yesterday it feels…” Grillby mutters. Frisk took his one hand feeling the same pain. 

“Yeah, it does feel like that. Like she was only running around the yard playing with her friends... now she’s all grown up.”

“I don’t know if I will be able to keep it together…” Frisk muttered as she saw her son walking down the aisle next. Her makeup was all smeared from her rubbing her face from crying.  Sans hugged her gently as they watched the procession, even with that she was still beautiful to him. He kissed her cheek. The wedding seemed to go too fast as the two exchanged their vows and Hope dipped Ember and kisses her lovingly before returning her to her original pose. There were cheers from family and friends around the new couple.  Everyone went on ahead except Frisk, Sans, Astra and Grillby.

“You guys go on ahead… I will be fine.” Frisk hasn’t stopped crying through the whole thing. 

“Yeah, but you mean a lot to us. So we wanna support you.”

“couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“There is nothing that can be done… I am an empty nester I think they call it. I lost the only thing that makes me feel whole.” 

“doesn’t mean we can’t be here for you.”

“Sans… I think you should tell her. Her birthday is just two days away… “ Grillby says softly as he felt sympathy for Frisk. Sans glanced over at Astra who nodded in agreement.

“can’t hurt i guess.” He gently took Frisk’s hands.

“i know we’ve had a busy life with the kiddos, but i’ve always wanted to do whatever i could to make ya happy. this year i got all our friends to help me put together a ceremony for us, based on those drawings you did when our babies were young.” Frisk glanced between the three of them and sobbed again before pulling him close and hugging him. 

“T-thank y-you… I k-know it is s-stupid…” 

“nah, it’s not. we’ve kinda been plannin’ this the last few years. it was just a timing thing.”

“C-can we t-try for another… I k-know… I haven’t been… I r-really want to have another…” 

“we can sweetheart.” He nuzzled against her.

“At this point our kids will be marrying our grandkids. Ow… I didn’t mean to ruin this moment Astra.” Astra lightly punched Grillby for that comment for ruining a sweet moment. Frisk didn’t seem to mind as she kissed Sans. 

“Come on love, let’s go join the party and leave the two to have a moment.” Astra says, tugging her mate with her gently.

“Thank you Sans… I am sorry I never could get you that third… or fourth…” She had no idea about the premonition that hadn't come to fruition just yet... 

“it was just about timin’. i’m a patient monster and i love ya.”

“I love you too…” Frisk pressed her head against his chest. She would always love him. He was her best friend and protector. The monster who made a promise to visit her on her birthday and protect her. A promise he’d never broken throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one wild ride honestly and my partner and I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as we have! This isn't the end, however, for Birthday Wish... because there's some other stories that link straight to this one, be sure to check them out!


End file.
